Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad (Traducción al Español)
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: A WONDERFUL CARICATURE OF INTIMACY - Draco ama a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo. Entonces, cuando su ex esposa planea quitárselo, Draco le pide ayuda a la persona menos esperada. Hermione debe decidir si vale la pena cambiar su vida entera por ayudar a la persona que odia de manera incondicional.
1. 1- Sleeping With Roaches

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**(TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL)**

**Summary:** Draco ama a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo. Entonces, cuando su ex esposa planea quitárselo, Draco le pide ayuda a la persona menos esperada. Hermione debe decidir si vale la pena cambiar su vida entera por ayudar a la persona que odia de manera incondicional.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic. Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN, la historia original le pertenece a Countess of Abe, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sleeping with roaches - (Durmiendo con cucarachas)**

Besançon, Francia.

-Me estoy poniendo viejo para esto – masculló Draco entre dientes mientras la voz de Pansy comenzaba a causarle una migraña.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Chilló Pansy – Habla más alto, Draco.

-¿Terminaste de molestar, Pansy? Tengo que terminar un par de cosas, así que apreciaría mucho que terminaras con todo esto – replicó él, sentándose en el sofá del enorme living de su mansión, mirando como su esposa, corrección, ex esposa, caminaba frente a él.

-¿Acaso no estabas escuchándome? – Gritó ella – Te lo dije, ¡me voy esta noche!

-Sí, lo oí. Al igual que la mitad del hemisferio norte. Si bajaras la voz, quizás podríamos discutir el asunto como adultos. Sé que no estás acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero me duele la cabeza y debo ir a chequear a Zane.

-Zane, Zane, Zane… solo piensas en él – dijo Pansy ácidamente.

-Eso espero, dado el hecho de que es nuestro hijo. Como, obviamente, tú nunca piensas en él, yo lo hago – replicó Draco, mientras su enojo crecía de a poco.

-Tengo mejores cosas por hacer que perseguir a un niño de cuatro años – replicó ella.

-Sí, como dormir con tu chico juguete – murmuró Draco.

Pansy pretendió no escucharlo. –Mis cosas ya están empacadas y están de camino a Rouen. Ángelo me está esperando ahí.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Sabías que esto pasaría, Draco – dijo Pansy – Te di múltiples oportunidades para hacer funcionar nuestro matrimonio, y aún así no pareces interesado en mantenerme cerca ni un poco.

-Pensé que tu hijo sería una muy buena razón para que te quedaras – replicó Draco – Francamente, estoy feliz de que te hayas dado cuenta de cuáles son tus prioridades. Estaremos mucho mejor sin ti.

Pansy suspiró molesta y puso sus manos en sus caderas - ¿No te importa que me vaya?

-¿Por qué habría de importarme? – Preguntó Draco – Sabes que este matrimonio no está basado en ningún tipo de cariño. ¿Acaso tengo que seguir recordándote de que el único motivo por el que puse un anillo en tu dedo era que Zane naciera como hijo legítimo?

-Zane, Zane, Zane… ese error de niño me sacó cuatro buenos años de mi vida – exclamó Pansy - ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que gastar para conseguir que mi cuerpo volviera a como estaba luego de que tuviera que cargar con él?

Draco frunció los puños para evitar golpearla. Jamás golpearía una mujer, pero a Pansy le gustaba probar su autocontrol algunas veces. -¿Qué clase de persona llamaría a su propio hijo un error?

-¡Yo lo haría! _Fue _un error. Un error de una aventura de una sola noche – explicó.

-La aventura de una sola noche fue un error, sí – le dijo Draco – Zane no lo fue. Todo lo que él quiso de ti fue un poco de cariño materno. ¡Y tu nunca le diste ni un poco! No lo amamantaste, ni siquiera lo alimentaste en general. Nunca le cambiaste un pañal, nunca jugaste ni un solo juego con él. ¡Por Dios, Pansy! Ni siquiera te llama mami, ¡te llama Pansy! Incluso a los cuatro años, él sabe la mierda de madre que eres – gruñó Draco.

-Jamás tuve intenciones de convertirme en madre a los diecinueve, Draco – dijo ella – Tenía lugares que visitar, gente a la que ver.

Draco frotó sus sienes que estaban comenzando a palpitar. –Ok, bien, lo que sea. El divorcio ya fue concretado, tienes el 10 por ciento de lo que lo que sea que me pertenezca y puedes quedarte la mansión. Pero Zane se queda conmigo.

-Puedes quedártelo – bufó Pansy - ¿Para qué me sirve?

-¿Papi? – se escuchó la pequeña voz del hijo de Draco desde la puerta.

Inmediatamente, Draco se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia su hijo. Le mandó una mirada disgustada a Pansy y levantó a su hijo antes de dejar la sala, para ir hacia la habitación del niño.

-¿Pansy y tu estaban peleando de nuevo? – preguntó Zane tranquilamente, mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-Lo lamento, Z, no quería que oyeras eso – le dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué no le gusto a Pansy? – Preguntó Zane - ¿Hice algo malo?

Draco luchó consigo mismo para mantener la compostura y no regresar y lanzarle una imperdonable a su ex esposa. –A Pansy no le agrada nadie más que ella misma, colega. Tú nunca hiciste algo malo en tu vida.

Zane asintió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco - ¿Podemos ir a la plaza a jugar mañana?

Mientras llegaban al cuarto de Zane, Draco negó con la cabeza - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que verías a tus abuelos mañana?

-¿¡Abela y Abelo!? – dijo Zane alegremente - ¿Vamos a verlos por mucho tiempo?

Draco sonrió ante los nombres que Zane le había dado a Narcissa y Lucius cuando era un bebé y tenía problemas pronunciando algunas letras, incluyendo la letra "u". –Nos quedaremos con ellos mientras compro una nueva casa para que vivamos. Una que esté cerca de ellos así podemos verlos más seguido.

Las cejas de color rubio oscuro de Zane se juntaron - ¿Pansy viene con nosotros?

-No – le aseguró Draco mientras lo acomodaba en su cama – Pansy vivirá aquí en Francia. No va a seguir viviendo con nosotros.

-Oh – dijo Zane - ¿Estás feliz, papi?

-Mientras tú seas feliz, yo seré feliz – le dijo Draco.

-Ok, ahora tengo sueño. ¿Eso significa que tú también tienes sueño? – preguntó con su usual curiosidad.

Draco rió por lo bajo y sacudió su cabeza - ¿Quieres una historia hoy?

Zane pensó por un momento, con sus pequeños labios rosas fruncidos en contemplación. Mientras Zane hacía esperar a su padre por una respuesta, Draco estudió a su hijo como lo hacía la mayoría de las noches.

Una desordenada porción de cabello rubio oscuro adornaba su cabeza, con algunos mechones que caían sobre sus ojitos grises. Una increíble cantidad de gente le decía a Draco que Zane era idéntico a él. Narcissa insistía en que Zane era una copia exacta de él de niño, excepto por el tono más oscuro del rubio.

Zane tenía el rostro inocente de un angelito, ansioso y confiado. Se diferenciaba de su padre en que sus rasgos faciales eran más suaves y no tan angulosos como los planos de adulto que tenía Draco.

-Tengo mucho sueño para una historia, papi – Zane bostezó – Mañana veremos a Abela y Abelo. ¿Pueden leerme ellos una historia?

-Estarán muy felices de verte, Z. No te vieron en un par de meses, y harían prácticamente todo lo que les pidieras, así que estoy seguro de que van a querer leerte un cuento.

Zane sonrió y volteó hacia un costado, con sus ojitos cayendo de sueño – Buenas noches, papi – susurró.

Draco besó su frente y lo arropó, acomodando las mantas a su alrededor – Buenas noches, Z.

Mientras cerraba la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él, Draco suspiró de un modo que no se creía capaz. Pasó junto al living, desde donde Pansy parecía haber desaparecido. Gracias a Dios.

Los pasillos de la mansión estaba vacíos, con todo empacado y listo para ser enviado tanto a Rouen como a Inglaterra, con Draco y Zane.

Cuando llegó a su propia habitación, la que raramente compartía con Pansy mientras estuvieron casados, sus pensamientos vagaron hacia el recuerdo de cómo pasó a convertirse en el padre soltero del niño más maravilloso que un hombre podía pedir.

* * *

_-¿Estás embarazada? – Draco se atragantó._

_Pansy rodó sus ojos con irritación – Por supuesto que estoy embarazada. No he sangrado en al menos tres meses._

_-Woah , demasiada información, Pansy – dijo Draco con una mueca - ¿Has visitado a un sanador?_

_-Fui esta mañana y ellos lo confirmaron. Dios, no puedo creer que te olvidaste de usar protección. Es solo un simple hechizo – gritó ella._

_-¿Me estás culpando? – preguntó Draco incrédulo – Fuiste tú la que me dijo que estabas tomando la poción y que no debía preocuparme de nada._

_-¡Yo _estaba_ tomando la poción! Pero son un 99 por ciento efectivas. ¡Debiste hacerte cargo de ese uno por ciento!_

_Draco gimió internamente. El suicidio sonaba tentador. Así como el homicidio. No iba a ponerse muy exigente._

_-Bueno, sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad? – preguntó Pansy._

_Draco gimió en voz alta –Debemos casarnos._

_-Demonios, obviamente, debemos casarnos. ¿Podrías siquiera imaginarte lo degradante que sería convertirme en madre soltera? Nos alejarían de cualquier círculo social – se quejó Pansy._

_Otro gemido. –¿Ya le dijiste a alguien?_

_-No, qué crees que soy, ¿estúpida?_

_Draco se preguntó si esa era una pregunta capciosa. La respuesta honesta a eso estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero se dio cuenta de que si se casaría con esa mujer, tendría que acostumbrare a no insultarla._

_Una aventura de una noche con Pansy se convirtió en el primer día del resto de su vida._

_La fiesta de cumpleaños de Blaise había incluido masivas cantidades de alcohol y masivas cantidades de juegos para beber. Esa noche también había incluido masivas cantidades de terribles decisiones._

_Terrible decisión número uno: ir a la fiesta de Blaise._

_Terrible decisión número dos: emborracharse completamente y besarse con Pansy en el closet._

_Terrible decisión número tres: permitir a su maldito pene decidir mientras estaba ebrio._

_Terrible decisión número cuatro: follarse a Pansy en el mismo closet mientras la fiesta continuaba en el jardín._

_Terrible decisión número cinco: follarse a Pansy. Punto._

_Terrible decisión número seis: miren las terribles decisiones número cuatro y cinco._

_Nunca más volvería a emborracharse. Nunca. Jamás._

* * *

_-Estoy harta de estar embarazada – se quejó Pansy – no entiendo cómo la gente tiene más de un hijo. Me siento como la mierda, y probablemente huelo así también._

_Una vez más, Draco se preguntó si Pansy quería una respuesta. Luego de seis meses lidiando con ella, ahora sabía el momento correcto para dar su opinión y el momento correcto para desaparecer de la mansión que sus padres les habían comprado como regalo de bodas._

_Pensando en la ubicación de la mansión en Francia, Draco sabía que sus padres querían imponer distancia entre el huracán Pansy y ellos. De hecho, Narcissa tenía tolerancia nula con su nuera, y se lo recordaba constantemente a cualquiera que quisiera oírla._

_-¿Cuándo nacerá tu estúpido bebé? – preguntó Pansy con un suspiro de enojo –¡Mis pies duelen y mi espalda duele, y todo duele!_

_-Cierra el pico, Pansy. De verdad. Solo cállate. Mi _cabeza _ duele por tus malditas quejas y gemidos – dijo Draco finalmente._

_Con una bofetada en su brazo y una cadena de maldiciones que harían sonrojarse a un marinero, Pansy se alejó de la sala y se encerró en su habitación._

* * *

_-¡Oowww! – la voz de Pansy despertó a Draco esa misma noche - ¡Hijo de la gran OW!_

_Draco suspiró y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la otra cama de la habitación. Si, leyeron bien. Ningún hombre compartiría la cama con una perra enorme embarazada. Desde el mismo inicio hasta el mismo fin, Draco y Pansy nunca compartieron cama._

_Draco había aprendido la lección a partir de las terribles decisiones 4, 5 y 6._

_-¿Qué va mal, Pansy? – preguntó Draco semidormido, tambaleándose buscando una luz._

_-¿Qué va mal? Te diré que es lo que está mal: tu estúpido niño está listo para nacer mientras yo trato de conseguir mi maldito sueño de belleza. Si no consigo las ocho horas y media de sueño recomendadas, podría tener arrugas a la breve edad de ¡veinte! ¡Eso es lo que va mal!_

_Draco suspiró mientras ayudaba a Pansy a salir de la cama y a viajar por la red flú directo hacia L'hopital de Mysticisme en la ciudad cercana de Dijon. Era el único hospital mágico de Francia, y estaba convenientemente cerca._

_Llegar al hospital, soportar los gritos de Pansy y tratar de calmar sus propios nervios al poder finalmente conocer su hijo dejaron a Draco física y emocionalmente exhausto. Permaneció sentado en la sala de espera por cinco horas porque Pansy se negaba a dejarlo entrar a la sala de partos. Ella apenas quería que el sanador y la bruja comadrona se quedaran ahí. Que el cielo prohíba que alguien la viera en un estado así de deplorable._

* * *

_-¿Monsieur Malfoy? ¿Le gustaría conocer a su nuevo hijo? – la suave voz de la bruja comadrona anciana le llegó a Draco en su estado semidormido._

_Frotó su rostro y se levantó, caminando hacia ella y hacia el bultito envuelto en mantas que tenía entre sus brazos._

_Si alguien le hubiera dicho que él se enamoraría instantáneamente del niño que creó junto con Pansy Parkinson, a primera vista, él le habría recomendado una linda institución de salud mental a esa persona._

_Nada lo habría preparado para la ola de emociones que lo asaltó cuando vio a su pequeño niño haciendo pucheritos entre sus brazos. Su garganta se cerró por los sentimientos que contuvo mientras miraba la carita redonda del niño. Un manojo de pelitos rubios coronaban su cabeza, y los ojitos de mercurio fundido se negaban a abrirse detrás de unas pestañas oscuras._

_Draco supo desde el momento en que sostuvo a su hijo por primera vez, que nada en el mundo se impondría entre ellos. Dedicaría toda su vida en asegurarse que nada lastimara al niño que había creado. Nunca había amado a alguien así._

* * *

_-¿Le gustaría sostener a su bebé, Madame? – preguntó la bruja comadrona a Pansy, que parecía haber adquirido una mueca permanente en el rostro._

_-Ya me causó suficiente dolor. Estoy cansada, así que déjenme dormir – bufó ella._

_Draco estaba sentado en la mecedora junto a la ventana de la habitación de hospital en la que estaba Pansy, sosteniendo a su nuevo hijo Zane Draco Malfoy. _

_La bruja comadrona suprimió una mirada de sorpresa y le echó un vistazo a Draco. Él reconocía una mirada de compasión cuando la veía – Muy bien, Madame. La despertaré en una hora así puede alimentarlo._

_-Ya le dije que no voy a dejar que mis senos se vayan al diablo solo porque el chico tiene que comer. He visto como quedan las mujeres luego de amamantar. No voy a tener las tetas caídas para cuando tenga 25. Denle la fórmula como la última vez – dijo Pansy con voz molesta._

_La bruja comadrona miró a Pansy como si estuviera contemplando el hecho de reir o asfixiarla con la almohada que estaba acomodando. Draco rogó que se decidiera por la segunda opción. _

_Una hora después de que Pansy se durmiera, algo que Draco y el hospital agradecieron, Draco sostuvo su hijo y se quedó mirándolo. Como si notara que estaba siendo observado, Zane abrió los ojos cuidadosamente y parpadeó lentamente hacia su padre, con la mirada desconcertada._

_Ojos grises idénticos a los suyos miraban a Draco, reconociendo su presencia y estado de paternidad. Ese fue uno de los únicos y grandes momentos que Draco podría recordar desde que se declararon neutros en la Segunda Gran Guerra._

_Luego de ser revocados de los cargos de asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, Draco y sus padres dejaron su lealtad hacia Lord Voldemort permaneciendo lejos de la pelea. Y al no ayudar al bando de los buenos, pudieron mantener su postura de "cada hombre para sí mismo"._

_Sosteniendo a su hijo, Draco supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al convencer a sus padres (mayormente a su padre) de renunciar a la devoción estúpida a las Artes Oscuras, y al fanático número uno, Voldemort._

* * *

_-¡Oh, pequeño Zane! – Narcissa recibió entre lágrimas a su nieto - ¡Mira cuánto has crecido!_

_Zane la miró con sus ojos bien abiertos y con su sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes – Ba ba ba ba ba – balbuceó._

_-¿Ya dijo su primera palabra? – preguntó Lucius mientras observaba a Narcissa con el niño de un año en su regazo._

_Draco sacudió su cabeza – Solo balbucea. Vuelve loca a Pansy – agregó con una sonrisa._

_-Gracias por no traerla, Draco – dijo Narcissa de pronto – Estas vacaciones se habrían arruinado completamente con su presencia._

_-Mi vida entera está arruinada por su presencia – murmuró Draco – Está visitando unos amigos suyos en Florencia._

_-¿Has considerado lo que te dijimos, querido? – Preguntó Narcissa - ¿Sobre la posibilidad de divorciarte de ella?_

_Draco suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. –No quiero que Zane crezca sin su madre. Al menos le debo eso._

_-Él está mejor sin ella – dijo Lucius con voz suave – Nunca conocí a una mujer más desinteresada en su propio hijo. ¿Al menos pasa algo de tiempo con él?_

_Draco se encogió de hombros –Lo llevo al trabajo conmigo, me encargo de bañarlo, lo alimento, le cambio los pañales, juego con él. Ella mencionó que preferiría no escuchar sus llantos porque le dan dolor de cabeza._

_-¿y te sigues torturando a ti mismo al permanecer casado con ella? ¿Por qué, Draco? – preguntó Narcissa acariciando el cabello de Zane._

_-Es bueno para él conocer a su madre, incluso si se trata de una madre horrible. No quiero privarle de nada; si eso significa que tengo que permanecer con ella durante un tiempo entonces estoy dispuesto a hacer un par de sacrificios por él._

* * *

_-Conocí a alguien – dijo Pansy fríamente mientras Draco vestía a Zane con unos enteritos de jean. Era el día anterior al tercer cumpleaños de Zane._

_-¿Lo hiciste? – preguntó Draco, haciendo monerías para hacer reir a Zane._

_-Sí, su nombre es Ángelo – replicó ella – Estamos enamorados._

_-Bien, eso es algo bueno. El amor es importante, ¿cierto Zane? – preguntó Draco escondiendo una sonrisa satisfecha._

_Zane dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se paró en la mesa de cambio sosteniéndose de su padre - ¡Papi! – gritó - ¡Hop, hop, baile, hop!_

_-¿Podrías prestarme un poco de atención? – preguntó Pansy irritada – Pensé informarte que quiero separarme de ti._

_-¿No quieres un divorcio? – preguntó Draco de forma simple, mientras tomaba a Zane y caminaba hacia la puerta, no dándole a Pansy otra opción más que seguirlo._

_-Pensé que me querías cerca por el niño – dijo Pansy mordazmente – con la separación yo me mantendría cerca y al mismo tiempo podría divertirme. Dado que no vas a dormir conmigo, yo conseguiría a alguien que sí lo hiciera._

_-Le mandaré a Ángelo mis condolencias – le dijo Draco._

_-¡Argh! – exclamó Pansy frustrada - ¡Nunca te tomas nada en serio! Todo lo que te importa es Zane, y lo que Zane necesita, y lo que Zane desea. Bueno, ¿qué pasa con lo que yo quiero? ¿Qué pasa con lo que yo necesito?_

_Draco la ignoró mientras salía al inmenso patio de su mansión, donde se encontraba la jungla de juegos de Zane. Dejó al niño en el piso y lo miró mientras se alejaba para trepar y explorar._

_-Necesito sentirme como una mujer, Draco, y obviamente tú no me tratas como una. Ángelo es un buen hombre, ¡Y me ama! _

_-¿Sabe que estás casada? – preguntó Draco apáticamente. En realidad no le importaba lo que ella dijera, pero estaba aburrido y hacer enojar a Pansy era su pasatiempo favorito._

_-Sí, lo sabe. Sabe la vergüenza de matrimonio en el que me encuentro. Sabe que esto no está basado en amor, sino en el hecho de que fuimos unos idiotas descuidados incapaces de practicar sexo seguro – replicó ella_

_-¿Practicar? Estoy seguro que solo lo hicimos una vez. No hagas parecerlo como más. Ya tengo suficientes pensamientos perturbadores sin la necesidad de agregar el de tú y yo teniendo sexo más de una vez – dijo Draco._

_Con otro grito de enojo, Pansy volteó en sus tacones de aguja y dejó el patio._

* * *

Draco se metió en la cama y apagó las luces. Su cabeza le dolía con las memorias yuxtapuestas y el día agotador que tuvo finalizando su divorcio.

Luego de la persuasión insistente de sus padres de que Zane no se vería afectado por no tener una madre, y el hecho de que Pansy quería casarse con su amante, Ángelo, Draco había firmado los papeles del divorcio rápidamente.

Su único arrepentimiento era no haberlos firmado antes. Un idiota cabeza dura, eso es lo que él era.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de dejar la mente en blanco. Mañana sería el comienzo de su vida con Zane en Inglaterra. Prácticamente había sido un padre soltero durante toda la vida de Zane, dada la natural negligencia que había irradiado Pansy. No estaba preocupado por sus habilidades paternas.

Pero sí se preocupaba por Zane y cómo ajustaría su vida en Inglaterra, y cómo sería llevarlo a un centro de educación temprana en lugar de llevarlo al trabajo junto a él todos los días. El Centro de Educación de Pequeños Magos y Brujas había abierto sus puertas recientemente y Draco estaba seguro de que sería un lugar increíble para Zane. Necesitaba estar cerca de niños de su misma edad, y empezar a aprender lo básico de la educación primaria.

La mayoría de las familias mágicas educaban a sus niños en casa, antes de que sea tiempo de mandarlos a Hogwarts, pero con el horario estricto que tenía ahora al poseer su propia empresa y cuidar de su hijo, Draco veía muy difícil la idea de enseñarle a Zane todo lo que debía aprender para convertirse en un adolescente intelectualmente capaz.

Lo dejaría en manos de profesionales.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Draco se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños, donde los problemas desaparecían, todo tenía solución y las fantasías se hacían realidad.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: el título de la historia y el título del capítulo vienen de la canción "**_**Build God, Then We'll Talk" de Panic! At the Disco.**

**Nota de la traductora: Hola! Bienvenidas a este nuevo proyecto. Sinceramente, uno de los más lindos Dramione que encontré en Fanfiction. Es una suerte que la fantástica autora, aquí conocida como Countess of Abe, me haya permitido traducirla para que ustedes también puedan leerla. Dejaré el link de la historia original en mi perfil por si alguien quiere leerla de ahí. Dejo el título de la historia y los nombres de los capítulos en el inglés original porque son frases tomadas de canciones. Los días de actualización serán los Martes y Viernes. **

**Espero que esta historia los atrape tanto como a mí, y que me dejen su opinión en un review, así se lo comeento a la autora original.**

**También los invito a pasarse por mi fic de Twilight: ¿Culpable? Solo de Amarte, al que pueden acceder haciendo clic en mi perfil, dentro de mis historias. Ya está practicamente terminado, solo faltan publicar dos capítulos. Es de Romance y Policial, y vale la pena totalmente!**

**Saludos y gracias por leer!**

**Pekis.**


	2. 2- Go Press The Dissonance

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Go press the Dissonance - (Ve a presionar la disonancia)**

El sonido de campanillas sobre la puerta de entrada se escuchó mientras Hermione entraba en el "Centro de Educación de Pequeños Magos y Brujas"

Una suave sonrisa se expandió por su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la sala en la parte de atrás del pequeño edificio con forma de cabaña. Finalmente había podido abrir su propia escuela luego de ahorrar dinero por años después de graduarse de Hogwarts. Siendo Voldemort vencido al final de su séptimo año, Hermione no tenía la necesidad de detener su educación. Realmente, el Señor Tenebroso era muy inoportuno.

Abrió la sala que funcionaba como la oficina y entró, para encontrarse con que Donny ya estaba esperándola, sosteniendo una taza de café.

Donatella Miller había sido la asistente de Hermione desde que la escuela había abierto sus puertas, tres años atrás. Donatella, conocida por sus estudiantes y todo el mundo como Donny, era una persona exuberante y muy dulce que se había vuelto muy cercana con el paso del tiempo en el que trabajaron juntas.

-Buenos días, Hermione – dijo alegremente – te compré una taza de café en el camino.

Hermione dejó caer su bolso y se sentó detrás de su escritorio –Gracias Donny. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Donny sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su propio café –Llegaste más tarde de lo usual.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y sopló algo de vapor de la taza de plástico en su mano. –Harry y Ron pensaron que despertarme a las cinco de la mañana era una buena idea. Irrumpieron en mi departamento a esa maldita hora y comenzaron a escupir pensamientos idiotas sobre el comienzo del entrenamiento de Quidditch y cómo ésta sería la temporada en la que el equipo de Ron finalmente consiguiera llegar al campeonato.

-En realidad, los Cannons sí tienen una mínima chance esta temporada – reflexionó Donny –Pero aún apostaría todo mi dinero por el Puddlemere United.

Hermione sonrió a conciencia -¿Este apoyo inquebrantable por el Puddlemere no tendrá algo que ver con tu enamoramiento masivo de un cierto Guardián escocés?

Las mejillas de Donny se tiñeron de un suave color rosa y sonrió reticente – ¡Aún no puedo creer que fuiste a la escuela con él! ¡Jesús todopoderoso! Habría dado todo lo que tengo por dormir en la misma torre que _El _Oliver Wood.

Hermione sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. Donny era un pequeño manojo de características particulares. Era tranquila, pero terca; pequeña, pero fuerte; y sumamente optimista sobre todo. También podía hacer reir a Hermione hasta que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Bueno, ayer estaba trabajando con Jameson y Carly con las tablas de multiplicar y ambos lo hicieron muy bien – le dijo Donny a Hermione mientras se centraban en cuestiones más serias de trabajo.

Hermione se encargaba de trabajar con los niños más pequeños, de tres a seis años. Donny estaba a cargo de los niños más grandes. Dado el hecho de que muchas familias mágicas no querían llevar a sus hijos a la escuela, y preferían educarlos en casa, el "Centro de Educación de pequeños Magos y Brujas" no era muy popular y apenas lograba mantenerse.

Luchó contra un suspiro interno mientras escuchaba a Donny explicarle que dos de sus estudiantes no estaban llevándose bien.

Hermione solo estaba a cargo de cuatro estudiantes, y Donny solo de cinco. Con tan poca asistencia, ambas trabajaban duro para asegurarse de que la escuela se mantuviera abierta y, así y todo, muchas veces tenían que sacar dinero de sus propios bolsillos para poder pagar las cuentas y la renta.

-Ayer llegó el pedido de nuevos ladrillitos de juguetes – dijo Donny, mirando algunos papeles que tenía en su regazo –Son realmente coloridos, para los bebés.

-Desearía que dejaras de llamar bebés a mis estudiantes – rió Hermione –Paso al menos diez minutos todos los días convenciéndolos de que son niños y niñas grandes. De otra forma, terminan actuando como bebés y tengo que lidiar con sus caprichos.

Donny sonrió y se encogió de hombros –Algunas veces mataría por trabajar con los bebés y no con los granujas con naricitas llenas de mocos con los que tengo que lidiar siempre. Pueden volverse tan descarados algunas veces, que desearía que el castigo físico estuviera permitido.

-Tú eres la que se especializó en pre adolescentes, Donny – sonrió Hermione – yo estoy muy feliz con el grupo de pequeños infantes. Son todos unos ángeles.

Donny rodó los ojos – Fanfarrona – murmuró.

Hermione sonrió y escuchó sonar las campanillas de la puerta que anunciaban la llegada de los estudiantes.

Miró hacia el reloj en la pared y frunció el ceño. Aún era temprano para que llegaran los estudiantes. Usualmente, el que llegaba más temprano era sobre las ocho de la mañana, y aún eran las siete y media.

La cabeza de Donny bloqueó la pequeña vista de la ventanita que daba hacia la entrada de la escuela mientras miraba quién había entrado.

Hermione tomó el plan de las lecciones del día, a sabiendas que Donny podía lidiar con el visitante.

-¡Santa Mierda! – Donny respiró fuerte, con su cabeza morena tratando de mirar más de cerca a través del pequeño vidrio – Alerta caliente.

Hermione rió entre dientes mientras sumergía su pluma en el tintero, para anotar sus planes del día.

* * *

-Pero quiero quedarme contigo, papi – dijo Zane con un puchero.

Draco miró hacia su hijo, que caminaba lentamente junto a él, con su pequeña manita sostenida en la mano más grande de Draco. Caminaron por las calladas calles de Hogsmeade que llevaban hacia la pequeña escuela sobre la que había leído en El Profeta.

-Debes ir a la escuela, Zane – le dijo Draco - ¿No quieres aprender cosas nuevas?

-Ya me sé el albafeto…

-Alfabeto – le corrigió Draco.

-Sí, ¡y sé todos los números hasta el cien! – se jactó Zane –Quiero quedarme contigo.

Draco apretó cariñosamente la mano de su hijo y sonrió tristemente –Lo lamento, colega.

-¿Por qué no puedo quedarme con Abela y Abelo? – preguntó.

-Abela y Abelo también piensan que debes ir a la escuela – explicó Draco -¿No quieres hacer amigos?

-Tú eres mi amigo, papi – dijo Zane tercamente.

Zane siempre sabía qué decir para llegarle al corazón a Draco. El niño era un Slytherin de cabo a rabo, manipulador y astuto.

La escuela estaba ubicada en los límites de Hogsmeade, lejos de todo lo demás, en una esquina alejada de la aldea mágica.

La pequeña construcción se veía más como una cabaña residencial que como una escuela, pero el letrero que rezaba "Centro de Educación para Pequeños Magos y Brujas" probaba que se trataba, de hecho, de la escuela.

-¿Por favor, papi? – rogó Zane una vez más, mientras miraba la escuela con ojos amplios –¡No quiero que te vayas a trabajar y me dejes aquí solo!

-No estarás solo, Zane. Vas a tener compañeros, y una maestra – replicó Draco mientras abría la puerta de la escuela.

Zane trató de tirar hacia atrás para evitar entrar, clavando sus talones en el suelo, pero Draco lo levantó suavemente y lo llevó hacia adentro.

-No es justo, eres más fuerte que yo – dijo Zane, con tristeza.

Draco miro alrededor de la pequeña entrada/sala de espera de la escuela, que parecía estar desierta.

-No hay nadie aquí, papi. Vámonos a casa – dijo Zane rápidamente con esperanzas.

Draco rió suavemente y despeinó el cabello de Zane –Aquí viene alguien, así que sé educado, Zane.

Zane escondió su carita en el hombro de su padre en respuesta.

-¡Hola! – una pequeña y vivaracha morena salió de un salón trasero –Bienvenidos al "Centro de Educación para Pequeños Magos y Brujas". Mi nombre es Donny Miller.

Estiró su mano para estrechar la de Draco –Soy Draco Malfoy – se presentó él – Quiero anotar a mi hijo en la escuela.

-¡Genial! – dijo Donny entusiasmada -¿Cómo te llamas, dulzura?

Zane enterró aún más su rostro en el hombro de su padre.

-Es un poco tímido – explicó Draco vagamente –Y está enfadado conmigo por traerlo a la escuela. Zane, ¿por qué no saludas?

Zane gruñó en respuesta, pero no levantó la cabeza.

Donny sonrió –Encantada de conocerte, Zane. No tienes que ser tímido aquí. Todo el mundo es súper amigable, y queremos ser amigos tuyos.

Draco evitó rodar los ojos.

-Bueno, está con suerte, Sr. Malfoy, porque tenemos abierta la inscripción a lo largo de todo el año, y lo único que debe hacer es llenar un poco de papeleo y hablar con la maestra de los niños.

-Suena genial – dijo Draco - ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora o tengo que volver después?

-Podemos hacer todo ahora y Zane comenzaría hoy mismo. Solo déjeme buscar a la Maestra Hermione.

Draco asintió con aire ausente y sus ojos se abrieron amplios mientras Donny se alejaba. _¿Acaba de decir Maestra Hermione?_

* * *

-Profe Hermione, tiene un pequeño bebé así que no estará en mi clase – dijo Donny entrando en la pequeña oficina.

-¿Qué edad tiene? – preguntó Hermione levantando la mirada de la lección en la que estaba trabajando.

-No lo sé, quizás tres o cuatro años. Pero, demonios Hermione, el padre es súper guapo y ¿adivina qué? No tiene anillo de casado – dijo con una vocecita cantarina.

Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza; una acción que continuamente realizaba cuando estaba cerca de Donny -¿Quiere inscribir a su hijo?

-Sip, y está esperando para hablar contigo, así que ve. Recuerda coquetear, Hermione – dijo Donny seriamente –Necesitamos conseguirte un hombre y ese de ahí afuera es un semental de 1,82 metros de pura hombría viril masculina.

-Seh, voy a coquetear con el padre de un estudiante. Un plan brillante, Don. Simplemente brillante –Se burló Hermione mientras aplaudía.

-Si fuera mi tipo, definitivamente iría tras él. Pero nunca podría estar con un tipo más guapo que yo – dijo Donny con una pequeña sonrisa – Además, ¿cómo voy a engancharme con Oliver Wood si estoy codiciando otros hombres?

Hermione rodó sus ojos.

Donny sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo –Voy a preparar todo para la clase. Diviértete con ese papi caliente.

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza y salió de la oficina con la pila de papeleo para los padres del nuevo estudiante. Pero al instante de entrar en la sala de espera, la pila cayó al suelo y su boca se abrió.

-¿Malfoy?

Draco la miró y sacudió su cabeza levemente –Fantástico – murmuró. _Había _escuchado a Donny correctamente. La fastidiosa bomba con frizz conocida como Hermione Granger estaría encargada de su hijo cinco días a la semana. Fanta-mierda-stico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó ella poco profesionalmente.

-Soy el maldito limpiachimeneas. ¿Qué demonios crees que estoy haciendo aquí? – replicó él.

Una voz ahogada salió desde el pequeño niño entre sus brazos – Dos malas palabras, papi.

-Lo siento, colega. ¿Cuál es el castigo? – preguntó Draco, ignorando el silencio aturdido de Hermione y mirando a su hijo, que aún tenía su rostro escondido con timidez y malhumor.

-Ummm… dos minutos de tiempo fuera en casa – fue la suave respuesta de Zane.

-Es justo – dijo Draco besando los rizos rebeldes rubio oscuro de su hijo.

-¿Él puede castigarte? – preguntó Hermione, con su cerebro y su boca en una batalla épica de ingenio sobre hablar antes de pensar.

-Sí. Si él dice malas palabras, entonces yo lo castigo. Yo no sería un buen ejemplo a seguir si yo maldijera todo el tiempo sin ningún tipo de reprimenda – explicó Draco, aburriéndose con la conversación. –Entonces, ¿eres tú la maestra?

Hermione enderezó los hombros mientras se agachaba a recoger los papeles del suelo. Sorprendentemente, Draco se agachó también a ayudarla. ¿Acaso el infierno se había congelado?

-Sí, yo soy la maestra de los más pequeños, y la dueña de esta escuela – dijo ella suavemente – No sabía que tenías un hijo.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes – replicó Draco condescendientemente, levantándose y tendiéndole los papeles.

Hermione lo miró, mientras viejos sentimientos de odio y rencor surcaban sus venas ante la forma arrogante que tenía de presentarse. Incluso luego de tomar el camino cobarde durante la guerra declarándose neutral, aún mantenía su cabeza en alto y lograba que la persona más orgullosa se sintiera inferior. Ignorando la mirada gris intensa que tenía, y el cuerpo fuerte que había adquirido, y la forma en que su brillante pelo caía suavemente sobre sus ojos en lugar de estar pegado hacia atrás en la molesta forma que solía llevarlo cuando era joven… um, ¿Dónde estaba? Oh, sí. Era un idiota.

-¿Puedo inscribirlo o vas a seguir comiéndome con la mirada todo el día? – la voz de Draco interrumpió su ensueño.

Hermione frunció el ceño y empujó los papeles hacia él, alcanzándole un pluma y un tintero desde detrás del mostrador. Aún, el pequeño niño se mantenía anclado a su padre desesperadamente.

Ella miró como Draco le hablaba suavemente.

-¿Puedo bajarte así puedo escribir? – le preguntó.

Su cabecita rubio oscuro se sacudió mientras sollozaba, reforzando el agarre en su padre.

-¿Estás llorando? – preguntó Draco.

Zane asintió con la cabeza y sollozó de nuevo.

Los hombros de Draco se aflojaron con emoción mientras se arrodillaba para dejar a su hijo en sus propios pies. Draco se quedó allí, permaneciendo a su altura para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me prometiste que no llorarías – dijo Draco tranquilamente.

Hermione miró mientras el antiguo príncipe de Slytherin hablaba con su hijo con más cariño y adoración de lo que ella creyó posible. Resultaba evidente desde el inicio que Malfoy amaba a su hijo.

Cuando bajó al niño al piso, Hermione miró la carita del pequeño. Su similitud con su padre era muy notable; pero, había cierta dulzura, ingenuidad, inocencia en su joven rostro. Sus grandes ojos grises estaban inundados de lágrimas, que poco a poco iban bajando por sus mejillas redondeadas.

Era un niño adorable, con una pizca de travesura brillando detrás de los irises plata. Que pena que fuera el engendro de Hades.

-No me dejes, papi. Estoy asustado – sollozó suavemente.

Draco levantó su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de su hijo. Besó cada mejilla y cepilló su cabello con los dedos. Hermione se sintió completamente enternecida por sus acciones, delegada a un segundo plano mientras observaba la escena.

-¿Qué dijimos, Zane? ¿qué es lo que siempre te digo? – le preguntó Draco mientras frotaba los hombros de Zane.

-Los niños grandes no se asustan – recitó Zane, con su labio temblando, su pecho sacudiéndose con respiraciones urgentes por el llanto.

-¿Y eres un niño grande?

Zane asintió vehemente y pasó la palma de su mano por sus ojos.

-No debes temer – dijo Draco – solo me iré por unas cuantas horas, y estaré aquí para recogerte exactamente a las cinco en punto.

Draco se subió la manga de la camisa y le tendió su muñeca a Zane – Muéstrame en mi reloj cuándo son las cinco.

Zane apuntó con su pequeño dedo al reloj y contó hasta el número cinco, apuntando al número correcto y sorbiendo por la nariz.

Draco tomó el reloj que había recibido en su cumpleaños número 17 y lo colocó en la muñeca de Zane. Era ridículamente grande en su pequeño brazo, pero no importó mucho dado que Draco ajustó la malla para que se adaptara bien.

-Ahora sabrás cuándo vendré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Draco y besó a su hijo una vez más –Vas a divertirte mucho, colega. Lo prometo.

Zane asintió con tristeza, con su atención enfocada aún en el reloj en su muñeca. Lo acarició protectoramente y lo mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo.

Draco se levantó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione, que lo miraba de forma extraña. Lo desconcertó.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza negando y apuntó a los papeles, indicándole que debía terminarlos. Salió de detrás del escritorio y se arrodilló frente a Zane, de forma similar a como lo había hecho Draco.

-Hola Zane, mi nombre es Hermione – dijo dulcemente – Yo seré tu maestra.

Zane la miró, aún abrazando el reloj contra su pecho, pero no respondió.

-Zane, sé amable – dijo Draco distraído, a un lado mientras firmaba los papeles – Di hola.

-Hola – dijo Zane tranquilamente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, corazón? – pregunto Hermione.

Zane levantó cuatro dedos.

-Como estás aquí temprano, ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar todo para la clase de hoy?

Zane se encogió de hombros, sin hablar.

-Habla, Zane – dijo Draco, firmando con su nombre por lo que sería quizás la séptima vez.

-Sí – dijo Zane, mirando entre su padre y la linda señora frente a él.

-Bueno, primero acomodaremos los bloques de construcción, y luego prepararemos los crayones y pergaminos para la hora de Arte.

-¿Qué es la hora de arte? – preguntó Zane, con sus ojitos abriéndose amplios.

Hermione sonrió – La hora de arte es cuando puedes dibujar o pintar, o hacer esculturas usando arcilla. ¿Te gusta algo de eso?

Zane asintió con su cabeza.

-Bueno, eso es genial entonces. Vas a divertirte mucho hoy, especialmente cuando conozcas a tus compañeros – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco los observó hablar mientras terminaba con la parte burocrática del proceso de inscripción. Esa enana molesta parecía tener talento con los niños, con voz tranquilizadora y amable. Habló con Zane como un igual y no como a un bebé, como solía hacer Pansy. El mero pensamiento de su ex esposa le provocó a Draco querer vomitar su desayuno.

El cabello de la hija de muggles aún era un desastre espantoso. Por toda la mierda, ¿acaso no conocía el acondicionador? Su carácter de molesta sabelotodo eclipsaba sus condiciones físicas, por lo que Draco nunca podía dejar de lado cuán putamente irritante era ella para poder verla como una persona, como una mujer. Sus suaves rasgos y dulces ojos castaños estaban enfocados únicamente en Zane, y sus labios con forma de arco sonreían relajados.

Dios, necesitaba acostarse con alguien.

Su última cita había sido con Pansy en el closet durante la fiesta de Blaise: la noche que Zane había sido concebido. Draco merecía una puta medalla por mantenerse en abstinencia durante todo su matrimonio con la banshee. Cuatro años… era un maldito monje.

Y estaba tan desesperado que estaba mirando a Granger como si ella fuera atractiva. ¡JÁ!

Hermione se levantó y, de alguna forma, tenía la mano de Zane entre las suyas. La timidez de su hijo parecía haber desaparecido mientras miraba hacia la bruja con curiosidad.

-Es realmente inteligente para su edad – dijo Hermione mirando a Draco directamente –Si no fuera tan parecido a ti, cuestionaría tu parentesco.

Y ahí estaba el comentario que le recordó que ella era una bruja estúpida.

-Estoy herido, Granger. Realmente lo estoy. Ahora, ¿puedo pagarte y seguir con mi día? No puedo tolerar tanto tiempo tu presencia – Replicó Draco secamente.

-El mensual es de 80 galleones. Puedes pagarlos al final o al inicio de cada mes – respondió Hermione.

-Te pagaré ahora – dijo Draco, buscando entre sus ropas de trabajo y tomando una pequeña chequera - ¿Aceptas notas de pago de Gringotts?

Hermione asintió y miró mientras Draco firmaba el equivalente a un cheque muggle. Lo firmó por 200 galleons.

-Esto tendría que cubrir dos meses – dijo Draco extendiéndole la nota de pago – Y algo extra, para asegurarme que él reciba la mejor educación.

-No tomamos sobornos – replicó Hermione, mirando a la nota de pago en su mano. María Sangrienta, ¿200 galleones?

-Míralo como una donación – respondió Draco. Se arrodilló frente a su hijo y besó su frente –Te veré a las cinco, Zane. Pórtate bien.

Zane asintió y abrazó a su padre, para luego volver a poner su mano entre las de Hermione –Seño Hernaimi…

-Hermione – corrigió Draco, con su nombre sintiéndose extraño en su lengua.

-Seño Hermione dijo que puedo ayudar a preparar la hora de arte. Y te voy a hacer un dibujo, papi – explicó Zane.

Draco sonrió y volvió a levantarse –No puedo esperar a verlo, colega – dijo y volteó para irse –_Au revoir._

_-Adieu, _papi – respondió Zane.

Hermione miró al pequeño niño que sostenía su mano mientras su padre salía de la escuela - ¿Hablas Francés?

Zane se encogió de hombros. No estaba en edad aún para conocer y diferenciar un idioma extranjero.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa… locamente curiosa… sobre este pequeño niño; y sobre el rufián de su padre. ¿Dónde se había metido Malfoy todos estos años? ¿Con quién había tenido un hijo y por qué había regresado a Inglaterra? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan amoroso (incluso cuando era solo para con el fruto de su cuerpo?

¿Y por qué en la tierra había superado sus prejuicios para dejar a su adorado hijo bajo el cuidado de una hija de muggles que él odia fervientemente?

-¿Ya se fue el sexy? – preguntó Donny, saliendo del aula trasera y sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos caprichosos.

-¿Qué es un sexy? – preguntó Zane.

Hermione le dirigió a Donny una mirada afilada –No es nada, Zane. Vamos, preparemos las cosas para la hora de Arte y luego podrás conocer a tus compañeros cuando lleguen.

-¿Habrán niñas? – preguntó Zane con su entrecejo fruncido ligeramente.

-Sí, hay dos niños y dos niñas en tu clase – explicó hermione.

-Diugh – respondió Zane – Las niñas son estúpidas.

Hermione escuchó a Donny romper en una carcajada detrás de ella.

-Eso no es amable, corazón. Las dos niñas en tu clase son muy, muy simpáticas – dijo Hermione – Los dos niños también lo son.

Zane se encogió de hombros y la siguió hacia el salón. Su mano se sentía tan pequeña dentro de la suya. Ella trabajaba diariamente con niños pequeños, pero Zane se veía diferente. Sentía algo por este niño. Su padre lo amaba intensamente, eso era evidente, pero el pequeño niño aún tenía un aire de inseguridad sobre él. Así como, quizás, que hubiera sido rechazado…

A pesar de quién lo hubiera engendrado, él parecía ser un niño sumamente dulce. Quizás no era un Malfoy. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que el hurón generaría una descendencia tan inocente?

-Lo siento – dijo Zane quedamente, mientras ella le mostraba dónde estaban los crayones.

-¿El qué? – preguntó ella.

-Por decir que las niñas son estúpidas – dijo Zane, con sus ojitos abiertos en su mirada infantil usual – Eso es una cosa muy mala, y papá dijo que no tengo que ser malo con nadie.

-¿Tu padre te dijo eso? – preguntó Hermione, sorprendida y sin palabras.

Zane asintió –Tú eres una niña, y no eres estúpida. Eres agradable.

Hermione sonrió y palmeó la manito de él mientras sacaba los papeles y pergaminos –Y yo pienso que tú también eres agradable, Zane.

Zane sonrió y acarició el reloj en su muñeca. Decidió que le gustaría esta seño Hernaimi. Era agradable y siempre le sonreía muy lindo. Su nombre era difícil de decir, pero eso no importaba.

Quizás la escuela no sería tan fea después de todo…

* * *

_**N/A: El título del capítulo sale de la canción "Breathe In" de Frou Frou. Gracias por los reviews, chicos!**_

_**N/T: Hola! Segundo capítulo de la historia, les está gustando? Ese Zane es una dulzura, apuesto que todas se enamoraron de él ya, y verán que más adelante terminarán por querer comérselo Jajaja**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, chicas... es ncreible la aceptacion que tuvo el fic... ya conteste por PM a algunas, a los Guests:  
**_

_**Shiio**: Hola! me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. Y si, Draco es un muy buen papá, se nota a larga distancia que lo ama con toda su alma! Espero que tambien disfrutes de este capítulo, ya me contarás que dices de este primer encuentro. Gracias por comentar!  
_

_**Lily Len**: Hola linda! que bueno es verte por aqui también! Me alegro que te haya gustado y sí, en realidad el hijo de Draco e HP se llama Scorpius, pero como notarás, la autora utiiza nombres de su propia cosecha, como Zane, Donny, Ángelo... espero que este capi también te guste, nos leemos y gracias por comentar!_

_**Dracoforever**: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado este capítulo, y por supuesto que continuaré. Espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado! un beso grande y gracias por comentar!_

**_A los guest, si pudieran dejarme un correo o facebook u otro medio para contestar los reviews, estaría agradecida, para no hacer tan extensas estas notas.. sino no hay problema!_**

_**A quienes agregaron a la historia a los alertas y favoritos, gracias! Reitero que el nombre de la historia y de todos los capítulos permanecen en inglés por una cuestión de que salen de canciones en inglés, y realmente las recomiendo a todas ellas. **_

_**Pueden agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF) **_

_**Y no olviden pasarse por mi otro Fic, de Twilight, Cupable? Solo de amarte... hoy publico el último capítulo!**_

_**nos leemos el próximo martes..**_

_**Pekis :)**_


	3. 3- Dysfunction between you and me

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Dysfunction between you and me - (disfunción entre tú y yo) **

Draco miró el dibujo en su escritorio y pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración. Esto no estaba funcionando. Las estúpidas líneas no encajarían juntas de la forma en que tendrían que hacerlo. Parecía tan fácil en su mente, pero en el minuto en que bajaba el grafito al pergamino, las medidas no se adaptaban y estaba trabado con una construcción a la que le faltaba un pequeño sector del costado.

Era lo suficiente para volver loco a un hombre.

-Si le agregas dos metros más a la base en el extremo sur, y extiendes el techo hasta que lo sobrepase, podrás conseguir la suficiente pendiente – dijo Roger, mirando sobre el hombro de Draco.

Draco se burló y giró hacia el inútil no invitado que casualmente trabajaba _para _ Draco y no de la otra forma.

-Si extendiera el techo, no habría nada para sostenerlo. Tendría que poner una columna en medio de toda la maldita construcción. Debes pensar en la realidad, y no solo en el papel – dijo Draco, recordándole a Roger Davis exactamente por qué Draco estaba a cargo de la Empresa de Zee Magitectura.

Roger se encogió de hombros y volteó para continuar con su propia creación de diseños –Ya terminé la estructura de la biblioteca y la mandé a la imprenta para ser copiada.

Draco asintió y volvió a inclinarse sobre el pergamino en el que había trabajado por las últimas dos horas –Quiero que controles y te asegures de que el equipo Asíntota está al día con ese nuevo invernadero para Hogwarts. Si perdemos ese proyecto, podemos olvidarnos ya de cobrar este mes – dijo Draco.

Roger levantó una ceja y rápidamente se alejó de su escritorio, yendo a entregar el mensaje al otro equipo de Magitectos.

Ese era el trabajo de Draco desde que había pasado el Examen de Aptitud para Magiatectura, el año anterior al nacimiento de Zane. Los Magitectos eran diferentes a los arquitectos muggles en que ellos tenían que diseñar construcciones y casas que pudieran soportar fuerzas y energías mágicas sin colapsar, resistiendo al fuero producido por hechizos ejecutados pobremente, o no dejando que algún ser no mágico sepa qué es lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Era un trabajo de Elite que muy pocas personas querían hacer por las muchas horas de trabajo, por el talento necesario en dibujo, Aritmancia, matemáticas, física e historia. Prácticamente todo el mundo que trabajara para Draco tanto en Inglaterra como en Bensacón eran las personas más inteligentes que se graduaban de las universidades mágicas. A pesar de lo que cierta molesta hija de muggles pueda decir, Draco era uno de ellos. De hecho, como fue mencionado antes, él era el líder, el capitán, su Gran Kahuna.

Miró hacia el reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta, notando que ya eran casi las cinco. Con una última mirada frustrada hacia los dibujos al azar y los pergaminos arrugados que rodeaban su escritorio, tomó su capa y su varita, y salió de su oficina.

Intercambió unas palabras rápidas con Roger, su segundo al mando, para asegurarse que los otros empleados entreguen sus agendas y carpetas en la bandeja de entrada de la oficina ejecutiva. Se alejó del presuntuoso centro administrativo localizado en Docklands, un centro comercial en el este de Londres que, sorpresivamente, escondía una pequeña comunidad de negocios mágicos desconocida para los muggles.

Era una corta caminata hasta Hogsmeade, dado que la mayoría de las comunidades mágicas estaban interconectadas, y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba frente a la entrada de la escuela.

Entró para encontrarse con la otra maestra (de quien no recordaba el nombre) sentada en el área de recepción detrás del mostrador. Ella levantó la mirada cuando lo notó entrar, y sonrió de forma brillante.

-Hola allí, Señor Malfoy – canturreó bajando la revista de Quidditch que había estado leyendo. Oliver Wood estaba en la portada.

-Hola Maestra…

-Donny. Solo Donny – lo interrumpió ella antes de que Draco tuviera la oportunidad de demostrar que se había olvidado su nombre.

-Bueno entonces, hola, solo Donny – replicó él.

Donny rió y le gesticuló que tomara asiento –Los niños saldrán en cualquier momento, pero los bebés salen un poquito más tarde que los más grandes.

Draco asintió - ¿Eres una gran fan de Quidditch?

Donny miró hacia la revista que tenía en la mano –Podrías decirlo. Aunque, creo que soy más una fan de un jugador de Quidditch, que del Quidditch en sí.

-Ah, ya veo – Draco sonrió – Fui a la escuela con el tipo que está en la portada.

Los ojos de Donny se ampliaron - ¿Fuiste a Hogwarts?

-Sí, pero no fuimos amigos. Estábamos en casas distintas – explicó él.

-Entonces eso significa que fuiste a la escuela con Hermione – concluyó Donny - ¿Ustedes eran amigos?

-Afortunadamente, por suerte, y gracias a Dios, no – llegó la voz de Hermione detrás de Draco.

Él se levantó de la silla y curvó su labio –Le agradezco a las estrellas todas las noches el no haber tenido el _placer _ de ser tu amigo, Granger. Siento lástima por el Weasel y el cara rajada. De verdad lo hago.

-Seguramente no tanto como yo siento lástima por el mandril y el gorila que te flanqueaban todo el tiempo. Oh, y no olvidemos a la pobre y estúpida banshee que se rumoreaba que era tu novia. Sobretodo siento pena por ella.

Draco le frunció el entrecejo. _¿Cómo se atreve a mencionar a Pansy y a resurgir ese horrible sentimiento nauseabundo que me asalta cada vez que ella es mencionada en una conversación? Ojalá ambas se fueran al infierno._

-Sentiría lástima por cualquier idiota que tuviera el infortunio de haber salido contigo alguna vez, salvo que no puedo sentir lástima por alguien que no exista.

Donny miraba primero a uno y luego al otro. Resopló -¿Acaso nadie siente lástima por mí por tener que escuchar esto?

-¡Papi! – Zane salió del salón donde impartían las clases, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su padre.

Draco ni siquiera sintió cuando el enojo dio paso a una amplia sonrisa. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo alejado de su hijo. Tomó a Zane entre sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte, besando sus mejillas.

-¡Viniste justo en horario! – dijo Zane, apuntando al reloj en su bracito.

-Te dije que lo haría – dijo Draco.

-Hice un nuevo mejor amigo, papi – dijo Zane alegremente.

-¿Un nuevo _mejor _ amigo? ¿Tan rápido? – preguntó Draco mientras firmaba con el nombre de Zane en el registro de entrada-salida.

-Sí. Su nombre es Wolfgang, pero todo el mundo lo llama Wolf. ¿Acaso no es gracioso, papi? ¡Se llama como el animal! (1)– explicó Zane.

-Eso es genial, Z. Te dije que te divertirías hoy – dijo Draco.

Notó a la bruja estúpida mirarlo con la burla en el rostro de manera muy, _muy _ molesta.

-¿Qué? – preguntó casi amablemente, así Zane no notara el sentimiento de odio que emanaba entre los dos.

-Zane, cariño, ¿recuerdas el apellido de Wolf? – preguntó Hermione.

Zane sacudió su cabeza.

-Es Lupin – dijo apenas conteniendo el júbilo ante la mirada de shock de Draco, rápidamente escondida – El nuevo mejor amigo de tu hijo es Wolfgang Lupin.

-Sip, ese es su nombre – Zane asintió.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa –Bueno, por supuesto que son amigos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto en asumir que Nymphadora Tonks es la madre de Wolf?

Hermione frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué Draco no estaba protestando por la amistad entre su hijo y el hijo de un hombre lobo –Sí, lo es.

-Zane, ¿sabías que Wolf es tu primo? – preguntó Draco, con la burla ahora en su rostro.

-¡¿Mi primo?! ¡Wow! – Dijo Zane - ¡Nunca tuve un primo antes!

-Entonces, ¿no tienes ningún problema con ellos siendo amigos? ¿Especialmente sabiendo quién es el padre de Wolf? – preguntó Hermione inocentemente.

-Ningún problema, en absoluto. La familia es la familia – replicó Draco, viéndose completamente pagado de sí mismo, sabiendo que había echado a perder el plan de ella de hacerlo ver como el tipo prejuicioso que solía ser –Zane puede ser amigo de quien él desee.

Hermione frunció los labios –Genial. Te veré mañana, Zane.

-Adiós, Maestra Her-mi–one – dijo lentamente, para asegurarse de pronunciarlo bien.

Hermione se sintió sonreír y agitó la mano para saludar al dulce niño.

Observó mientras el hombre más exasperante en la tierra se alejaba con su hijo aún saludándola a ella. Se arrojó sobre la silla que quedaba vacante y frotó su rostro.

-Eso fue extraño – dijo Donny, pasando páginas en su revista de Quidditch – por un segundo llegué a pensar que ustedes dos se odian.

-Odio es una palabra muy delicada para describir mis sentimientos para con ese hombre – gruñó Hermione.

Donny abrió una de las páginas centrales en donde aparecía Oliver Wood en su uniforme de entrenamiento, es decir, unos pantalones sudados y sin camiseta –Dios tenga misericordia con mi pobre alma privada del sexo. Este hombre es hermoso.

Hermione suspiró y se hundió más en su silla – Me hizo quedar como una idiota.

-¿Quién? ¿Oliver? – preguntó Donny, incapaz de quitar sus ojos del amplio y brillante pecho en la imagen.

-No, no Oliver, genio. Malfoy – dijo Hermione, aunque prácticamente escupió la última palabra.

¿Por qué el sexy te hizo quedar como una idiota? – preguntó Donny, pasando la página a una nueva imagen de un Oliver sin camisa.

-Bueno, primero que nada, Malfoy no es sexy. Segundo, yo estaba por probar un punto cuando él arruinó completamente lo que iba a hacer – explicó Hermione.

Donny levantó la mirada de la revista solo un segundo – A mí me parece que solo fue una disputa tonta.

-No sé cuánto podré aguantar sin matarlo – dijo Hermione.

-Él parece inofensivo – agregó Donny – ni siquiera entiendo por qué no se gustan. Espera, déjame adivinar. Ustedes fueron a la escuela juntos, salieron y él rompió tu corazón.

Hermione miró a Donny completamente asombrada – Eso no es nada, nada parecido a la verdad, Don. No tienes idea de lo lejos que estás ahí.

-¿Entonces por qué lo odias? Parece un tipo amable, es decir, mira cuán genial es con su bebé, quien es adorable, dicho sea de paso. Un hombre que es tan agradable con los niños no puede ser tan malo – dijo ella.

-Es el más arrogante, prejuicioso, egoísta, pomposo y malvado ser humano que haya pisado la tierra. Era ridículamente malvado conmigo y mis amigos cuando íbamos a la escuela. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a enumerar las cosas horribles que hizo, y no olvidemos que fue su culpa que nuestro director fuera asesinado.

-Ouch, Granger, eso fue un golpe bajo, ¿no crees? – la voz grave de Draco se escuchó desde la entrada de la escuela.

Hermione giró el rostro con un jadeo y miró al intruso de su conversación -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Zane olvidó su jersey, así que volví a buscarlo – se burló – Tienes suerte de que se haya quedado afuera acariciando un gato y no aquí, para escuchar lo que su maestra realmente siente sobre su padre. Eso habría sido psicológicamente divertido para todos.

-Debes disculparla – se apresuró Donny a explicar – tuvo un día muy largo.

Draco rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, caminando hacia el perchero en la pared donde los niños colgaban sus abrigos y sweaters. Tomó el que le pertenecía a Zane y salió de la escuela sin decir ni una palabra a ninguna de las mujeres.

-Oh, Dios – Donny mordió su labio.

Hermione volteó para mirar a Donny - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba detrás de mí?

-¡No lo vi! – replicó ella.

-¿No escuchaste las campanillas cuando la puerta abrió?

-Estabas prácticamente gritando, Hermione, y las campanillas se oyen solo en nuestra oficina – explicó Donny.

Hermione rascó su mentón y suspiró. Antes de que Donny sepa qué estaba sucediendo, miró como Hermione prácticamente corría hacia afuera para alcanzar a Malfoy. Con una risita salvaje volvió a sentarse detrás del mostrador y abrió la revista. –Oh, Oliver. Si tan solo pudieras salir de la revista y salvarme de este día loco.

Hermione bajó su velocidad hasta detenerse al alcanzar a Draco y Zane que caminaban por las tranquilas calles de Hogsmeade. Draco volteó ante el sonido de fuertes pisadas tras él. Decir que fue un shock encontrarse a Granger ahí, sería poco.

-¡Maestra Hernaimi! – gritó Zane, olvidando decir el nombre lentamente para pronunciarlo bien.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente y miró a Draco a los ojos –Solo quería disculparme.

Draco le devolvió la mirada, con el rostro inexpresivo –Disculpa no aceptada.

Hermione casi se ríe. Dios, era muy inmaduro. Pero ella no se rebajaría y demostraría que ella podía ser el adulto ahí –Dije cosas muy crueles, y lo lamento.

Draco levantó una ceja perfecta. Malditos sean él y sus perfectos rasgos –Zane, ve a Honeydukes y elige algún caramelo. Estaré ahí en un momento para pagarlo.

Honeydukes, que se encontraba a una tienda de distancia desde donde ellos estaban, demostró ser una gran distracción. Zane se sumergió en la tienda lo más rápido que pudo gracias a sus pequeñas piernas.

En el mismo momento en el que Zane desaparecía de la vista, Draco volteó hacia Hermione – Escucha, Granger, y escúchame bien. No me importa qué pienses de mí o a quien le cuentes tus quejas, pero si yo llegara a enterarme que estás diciendo esas cosas enfrente a mi hijo, cerraré tu escuela tan rápido que ni siquiera sabrás sobre ello, hasta que yo personalmente te entregue la petición de desalojo.

Hermione tuvo que detenerse de quedarse boquiabierta… y de arrancarle esa barba de dos días rubia oscura de la cara del idiota de un solo bofetón.-Cómo te atreves a insinuar que yo sería tan poco profesional e irresponsable como para decir algo tan fuera de lugar frente a tu hijo, o frente a cualquier niño? Me importan un montón mis alumnos, y jamás me atrevería a desestimar a sus padres frente a ellos, no importa cuánta desestimación merezcan esos padres.

Draco frunció la mandíbula y su puño – Vete al infierno, Granger.

Con eso, volteó en sus talones y se alejó.

_Oh, diablos, no… _Hermione lo tomó del hombro y lo forzó a mirarla –Te odio. Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré. Me retracto de mis disculpas, porque realmente hablaba en serio con cada palabra que dije.

Y con _eso, _ Hermione volteó sobre sus pies y se alejó, dejando a Draco bufando y maldiciendo entre dientes.

Hermione volvió a la escuela y encontró a Tonks hablando con Donny. Wolf estaba sentado en su silla balanceando sus piernitas mientras esperaba por su madre.

-Hola, Tonks – saludó Hermione, cambiando sus emociones de increíblemente furiosa a medianamente sociable.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo has estado, cariño?

-Todo bien, solo ocupada con la escuela y eso – dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a Wolf - ¿Cómo está Remus?

-Está perfecto. Bueno, no perfecto, porque hoy hay luna llena, por lo que Wolf y yo iremos a visitar a mamá – explicó Tonks.

-Salúdala de mi parte – dijo Hermione.

-Mami, ¿puede venir Zane a casa este fin de semana? – preguntó Wolf.

Tonks miró a su hijo, que la miraba con sus amplios ojos color miel con la pregunta impresa en ellos. Su carita tenía forma de corazón y en ella se leía la pureza y el cariño, y sus ojos derrochaban la travesura que heredó al ser hijo de un merodeador.

-¿Quién es Zane? – le preguntó Tonks.

-Zane es mi nuevo mejor amigo, mami – dijo Wolf. A los cuatro años, era solo dos meses más grande que el heredero Malfoy. Hermione había visto a los dos interactuar y habían demostrado ser tan parecidos en varios sentidos, que las diferencias solo reforzaban su amistad.

-¿Tu nuevo mejor amigo? Bueno, eso es fantástico, Wolfie. Por supuesto que Zane puede venir a casa, pero tendremos que preguntarle primero a su mami y a su papi, ¿de acuerdo?

Wolf asintió feliz y regresó a balancear sus piernitas y a emanar tranquilidad.

Tonks volteó hacia Hermione –Entonces, ¿Wolf hizo un nuevo amigo? Estoy tan feliz, porque pensé que él sería tímido por siempre. ¿Zane es un nuevo estudiante?

Hermione mordió su labio –Sí, lo es. De hecho, es el primo segundo de Wolf. ¿Acaso no es genial?

Tonks pensó por un segundo y frunció el ceño. -¿De verdad? Entonces, si Zane es primo segundo de mi hijo, eso lo haría mi sobrino segundo, lo que significaría que el padre o la madre de Zane es mi primo hermano… y solo tengo un primo hermano, lo que significa que…

Hermione miró cuando la lamparita se encendió en la cabeza de Tonks mientras ella pensaba; se volvió evidente cuando su boca cayó abierta -¿Malfoy tiene un hijo?

Hermione asintió – Tiene cuatro, justo como Wolf, y se hicieron amigos prácticamente a primera vista. Hoy fue el primer día de Zane, e instantáneamente comenzaron a conversar y reir. Se me olvidó completamente que ellos eran familiares, y que el padre de Zane y el resto de su familia no son tan cercanos a la tuya.

A propósito había cambiado sus palabras lo más educadamente posible, dado que Wolf estaba aún en la sala.

Tonks se encogió de hombros –Si a Wolf le agrada ese niño, entonces eso es lo que importa. Pero si llega a herir a mi hijo, lo perseguiré hasta el infierno.

Wolf soltó una risita al oír a su madre decir 'infierno'.

-Oh, por Dios, no, Tonks. Zane es el niño más dulce del mundo, y a pesar de que viene de una línea de gente poco agradable, realmente es muy simpático. Estoy muy contenta de que él y Wolf sean amigos.

Tonks sonrió –Bueno, entonces eso está bien. Wolf amará tener un primo.

-¿Zane es mi primo? – preguntó Wolf.

Las tres mujeres asintieron.

-¡Wow! – Exclamó Wolf – nunca tuve un primo.

Hermione estaba impresionada de que Wolf haya dicho exactamente lo mismo que Zane. Extraño.

-Vamos, Wolfie-pie, es hora de visitar a tu abuela – Tonks le hizo señas a Wolf para que tomara su mano –Saluda a la maestra Donny y a la maestra Hermione.

Wolf agitó su manito a las dos mujeres y siguió a su madre fuera de la escuela.

-Él era el último bebé – dijo Donny mientras sacaba una carpeta de bajo el escritorio y anotó algunas cosas.

-Genial, estoy muerta de cansancio – dijo Hermione, apoyándose en el escritorio.

-¿Qué pasó con el sexy? – preguntó Donny.

-Nada significativo – suspiró Hermione.

Donny levantó una ceja, en silenciosa incredulidad.

-Bueno, quizás yo le haya dicho que lo odiaba y que decía en serio todo lo que dije antes, cuando se negó a aceptar mis disculpas – dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

-Muy profesional, bebé – rió Donny – Dios, ¿qué sucede entre ustedes dos? Si no me lo hubieras negado, realmente habría creído que ustedes eran viejos amantes.

-No necesito esa imagen mental, Don. Ni ahora, ni nunca – gruñó Hermione – Zane es un niño increíble, ¡y es tan inteligente! Respondió a todas y cada una de las preguntas que hice durante la clase, y ya se sabe todas las letras del alfabeto y puede escribirlas perfectamente…pero luego recuerdo que tengo que interactuar con su padre y me pregunto cómo es posible que este espectacular niño haya salido de semejante hombre horrible.

-Contéstame esto, ¿por qué los dos se odian, en primer lugar?

Otro suspiro escapó de la boca de Hermione –Creo que todo comenzó por el hecho de pertenecer a casas distintas en la escuela. Es decir, suena un tanto ridículo, pero por algún tipo de tradición los Slytherin y los Gryffindor se odian los unos a los otros. Es un ejemplo horrible de tolerancia de grupo, y todo se vio terriblemente potenciado al yo ser una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter, y encima nacida de muggles.

-Oh, eso es cierto, y Malfoy es una antigua familia sangre pura. Recuerdo haber escuchado de ellos incluso estando yo en Sudáfrica. Estaban del lado de Voldemort, ¿verdad? – preguntó Donny.

Hermione asintió – Se volvieron neutrales unos meses antes de que Voldemort fuera vencido. Por supuesto, les _encanta _ tomar el camino de los cobardes.

-No creo que haya sido algo cobarde. Obviamente no ayudaron al lado de la luz, pero tampoco ayudaron al Señor Tenebroso. Me parece que se dieron cuenta de sus errores, pero estaban tan implicados en su postura en contra de los que no eran sangre pura, que no podían pasarse completamente a tu bando durante la guerra – dijo Donny, siguiendo con su inspección en un Oliver semi desnudo.

-Gracias, profesora. Esa fue una buena enseñanza sobre la mentalidad de los Malfoys – dijo Hermione bromeando.

Donny sonrió – Hablo en serio, Hermione. A pesar de que pienso que fueron idiotas como para pensar que algo tan estúpido como el estatus familiar y las líneas de sangre determinan su pensamiento para con los demás, obviamente se dieron cuenta de que sus métodos estaban mal.

Hermione golpeó con sus dedos el escritorio, pensando en lo que Donny estaba diciendo. –Sigue siendo un estúpido. Y su padre era horrible, también. Toda esa familia era malvada.

-Bueno, está bien. Ódialo por ser un estúpido pero no por lo que sucedió en el pasado.

-Es bastante difícil olvidar el pasado, Don – suspiró Hermione –Estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa. Cuanto menos hable sobre los Malfoys, mejor me sentiré.

-Entonces, antes, cuando le estabas preguntando al sexy sobre cómo se sentía sobre su hijo siendo amigo del hijo de un hombre lobo, ¿estabas tratando de hacerlo quedar mal? – Preguntó Donny con una pequeña sonrisa – Eso no suena mucho como la Hermione que yo conozco.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas calentarse –Supongo que quería saber si aún era prejuicioso y… de acuerdo, admito que eso fue un poco inmaduro.

Donny rió y bajó la revista – Sé lo que necesitas luego de este día tan terrible.

Hermione sonrió - ¿Un baño largo y lindo, y una copa de vino?

-Nop, un mini tour de compras y una pequeña visita a Honeydukes para comprar un poco de su chocolate importado – dijo Donny.

-No tengo dinero – dijo Hermione con una mueca – mi último cheque de pago se fue en mi renta, en la renta de la escuela, en las compras de todos los días, le debía algo de dinero a Harry, y luego tuve que arreglar todo el cableado del salón de los adolescentes. Tengo cerca de 20 galleones para sobrevivir el resto del mes.

-¿Ya terminó tu fiesta de pena? – Preguntó Donny – Esta escapada de compras va por mí. Mis padres me mandaron una buena suma la semana pasada porque acepté recibir a mi hermana de visita. Ella es realmente terrible, y estaban tan desesperados para deshacerse de ella por un tiempo que estaban dispuestos a pagarme.

Hermione rió – Bueno, está bien. Pero no gastaremos más de 25 galleones cada una.

-Aguafiestas – dijo Donny sacando su lengua – si no te tuviera cuidándome, me volvería completamente pobre.

Cuando ambas terminaron de comentar su terrible estado económico, cerraron la escuela por el día. Y todos los vestigios de un sangre pura idiota se desvanecieron de sus mentes… bueno, casi todos.

* * *

Draco observó a su hijo sumergir su patata dentro del jarabe de arce y luego comerla. Los estómagos de los niños estaban hechos aparentemente de acero.

-¿Disfrutas tu cena, colega? – preguntó Draco.

Zane asintió feliz – Es delicioso. Me encanta cuando cocinas pollo y patatas fritas.

Draco sonrió – No creo que cuente como cocinar cuando solo lo deshielo con mi varita y lo meto al horno por veinte minutos.

-Eres un buen cocinero, papi – dijo Zane.

Draco no pudo evitar reir. Luego del horrible día de mierda que tuvo, Zane tenía la capacidad de mejorarlo considerablemente – Ahora dime, Zane, ¿cómo fue tu primer día en la escuela?

Los ojitos de Zane se encendieron mientras dejaba la patata nuevamente en el plato y comenzaba a contarle a su padre sobre todo su día.

-Primero, la maestra Her-mio-ne le dijo mi nombre a toda la clase así todos sabían cómo me llamo, y luego todos fuimos a nuestros centros…

-Espera, ¿qué son los centros? – preguntó Draco.

-Los centros son los centros, papi – dijo Zane.

Ah, las molestias de obtener respuestas de un niño de cuatro años.

-¿Qué hacen en los centros?

-Es como que tú vas y haces distintas cosas. Está el centro de los bloques, el centro de la casita de juguete, el centro del arenero y el centro de la bibloqueta.

-Biblioteca – corrigió Draco.

-Sí, y hay un centro de disfraces y un centro de la hora de los cuentos.

-Bueno, ahora entiendo. ¿Cuál elegiste tú?

-Yo fui a jugar con el centro del arenero. Así es como Wolf y yo nos hicimos mejores amigos.

-¿Cómo se hicieron mejores amigos? – preguntó Draco, tomando un bocado de su propia comida.

-Yo estaba jugando con la palita roja para cavar en la arena, y luego Wolf quería cavar un pozo también, así que me preguntó si podíamos compartir la pala. Dijo por favor, papi, y yo recordé que me dijiste que eso es educado y que yo debería compartir, así que la compartí con él – dijo Zane rápidamente – me dijo que yo había hacido un pozo muy lindo.

-¿Te dijo que habías _hecho _ un pozo muy lindo? – preguntó Draco, corrigiendo la gramática de su hijo.

-Ajá, y luego hicimos un pozo enorme juntos, usando la pala roja y nuestras manos – explicó Zane – Era un pozo enorme, papi, y comenzamos a reir muy fuerte ¡porque el pozo era más grande que nuestras cabezas!

Zane comenzó a reir como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del universo - ¡Más grande que nuestras cabezas, papi!

Draco rió junto a su hijo, cuya risa era contagiosa.

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido tanto – dijo Draco.

-Lo hice, papi. Maestra Her-mio-ne es muy agradable conmigo. Me dijo que yo era muy, muy inteligente y simpático.

Draco trató de no demostrar su asombro ante el hecho de que la Reina Perra tuviera algo lindo para decir a cualquiera relacionado con él –Bueno, tú eres muy inteligente, Zane, y muy simpático.

Zane sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en el sabor de sus patatas fritas y jarabe. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, miró a su padre con una mirada interrogante – Papi, ¿qué es un sexy?

Draco se ahogó con el trago de agua que estaba tomando mientras su hijo hacía esa pregunta ofensiva - ¿Qué? ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?

-La maestra Donny la dijo – replicó Zane.

Draco entendió entonces que la otra maestra debió estar babeando por el jugador de Quidditch justo enfrente de su hijo. Que amoroso.

-Bueno, um, un sexy es una persona que alguien considera atractiva – explicó Draco.

Zane miró a su padre con una mirada en blanco -¿Qué significa eso?

Draco frotó su frente – Bueno, cuando crezcas, comenzarás a pensar que las chicas son lindas…

-¡Ew, Diugh! – Zane hizo una mueca.

Draco sonrió ante la inocencia de su hijo. Oh, los buenos viejos tiempos cuando las niñas tenían pulgas.

-Bueno, cuando crees que una niña es bonita, la llamas sexy, y lo mismo cuando las chicas piensan que los muchachos son apuestos – explicó Draco vagamente.

-Oh – dijo Zane – Creo que la Señorita Hernaimi es bonita. Entonces, ¿ella es sexy?

Draco resistió la urgencia de reírse. Dios, cómo le explicaría a su hijo esto sin confesar lo que realmente pensaba de esa horrible Her-zilla (2). –Solo puedes pensar que alguien es sexy cuando seas un adulto.

_Gran trabajo, Draco. Increíble crianza. Este niño está en el camino rápido de conseguir complejo de Freud._

-Tú eres un adluto, papi – dijo Zane – ¿Solo los adlutos pueden saber quién es sexy? ¿La maestra Her-mi-one es sexy para ti? ¿La maestra Donny es sexy?

Draco quería llorar. Solo ponerse en forma de bolita y llorar. ¿Cuándo se detendrían las malditas preguntas? – La señorita Hermione y la señorita Donny son maestras, y las maestras no pueden ser sexys.

_Y el premio de la Mierda va para Draco Malfoy._

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Zane.

-Porque trabajan con niños – dijo Draco. ¿De dónde estaba sacando estas mentiras?

Zane se veía confundido. Draco se sentía confundido… y enfermo con nauseas… y cansado.

-¿Tú eres sexy, papi? – preguntó Zane.

Draco casi ríe, pero se contuvo para no herir los sentimientos de su hijo –Todos los Malfoys somos sexys, Zane. Es de común conocimiento.

-¡Yo soy un Malfoy! ¡Yo también soy sexy, papi! – Dijo Zane feliz - ¡Y Abela y Abelo!

Oficialmente esta era la conversación más extraña que Draco nunca tuvo con otro ser humano –Seguro, Z. Eso es correcto. Ahora, creo que es tiempo de que tomes tu pijama y te prepares para tu baño.

Zane asintió sombríamente, sabiendo que ya era prácticamente hora de dormir, pero sus esperanzas se levantaron casi inmediatamente cuando recordó que aún faltaba la hora de tomar un baño y la hora del cuento. ¡Su papi era el mejor papi del mundo!

Luego de meter a Zane en la cama, Draco colapsó en el sofá de la sala de su nuevo apartamento, localizado justo en medio de Hogsmeade y Docklands, donde Draco trabajaba. Era una pequeña comunidad mágica de elite catalizada para parejas jóvenes, elegantes, y otros tipos de parejas acaudaladas. No era justo una comunidad familiar, pero el lugar era lindo y estaba cerca tanto de la escuela de Zane, como del trabajo de Draco, y no tan lejos de la Mansión Malfoy.

Recostó su cabeza contra el brazo de cuero del sofá y estiró sus largas piernas frente a él. Aún estaba medio mojado luego del baño de Zane. El niño no podía quedarse quieto ni por un momento, desde el instante en que se metía a la bañera.

Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia el día espantoso que había tenido. Si no encontraba la forma de mejorar la construcción en la que estaba trabajando, tendría que entregar la asignación a Roger o a algún miembro del equipo Asíntota, o Parábola para terminarlo. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero este nuevo hotel estaba demostrando ser un proyecto difícil.

Apartando el trabajo, su cabeza había comenzado a doler al repasar lo que había pasado en la escuela de Zane. Dios todopoderoso, Granger era una molestia. Ella había arreglado todo a propósito para hacerlo ver como un estúpido, tratando de probar de alguna forma que seguía siendo un prejuicioso en contra de los mestizos de mierda. Bueno, él se aseguró todo un show. Ella jamás se imaginaría que a él no podría importarle menos la sangre. El ser padre había cambiado por completo sus prioridades.

Es verdad, aún era arrogante, pero eso era solo porque su familia era mejor que la gran mayoría. Pero eso tenía que ver con ser superior en inteligencia y riqueza, no con la sangre.

Pero luego la bruja estúpida había tenido el coraje de ir y disculparse, luego de la gran diarrea verbal sobre todo en lo que Draco se sentía inseguro. Tampoco es que él lo admitiría, ni bajo pena de muerte, pero ella no tendría que ser tan franca sobre el tema. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a pensar en lo mal que se habría sentido si Zane hubiera escuchado esa devastadora descripción de su padre.

Olvídenla, olvídenla a ella y a su estúpida opinión sobre él. Con lo que a él respecta, ella podría podrirse en el infierno. ¿Y qué importa si ella era amable con su hijo, lo elogiaba y no lo trataba mal solo por el hecho de quién era su padre? ¿Y qué importa si sus mejillas se teñían apenitas de rosa cuando se enfadaba, y si sus ojos se agrandaban y se oscurecían con odio de manera horrorosamente atractiva cuando lo miraba? ¿Qué mierda importa?

Era una perra, fin de la historia, y no había necesidad de pensar en ella de otra manera que no sea como la maestra de su hijo. ¡Ni siquiera era bonita! Era plana, aburrida, y con una horrible lengua afilada. Nada en ella era atractivo… pero aún así… no. Nada de eso.

Él demostraría ser el adulto y actuaría de forma civilizada con ella siempre que Zane estuviera presente. Ahí está. Ya lo había decidido.

* * *

Hermione terminó de acomodar la nueva túnica amarilla que Donny le había comprado, insistiendo en que el amarillo era _trés chic _ y muy a la moda en esta temporada.

Mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir, no podía evitar sentirse en completa paz con el mundo. Donny la había hecho reir y sentir mucho más relajada durante su tarde de shopping y chocolate. Incluso se había olvidado del malvado hombre que había ingresado en su vida sin siquiera desearlo.

Pero no se fijaría en él, porque no tenía necesidad. Tampoco era que ella lo encontrara atractivo. Era tan detestable que se volvía difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera cuán exasperante podía llegar a ser.

Incluso cuando sus ojos grises se volvían fríos y amenazadores cuando se sentía en peligro. Incluso cuando se paraba, tan alto, que ella tenía que levantar el rostro para insultarlo.

Nop, una cómoda noche de sueño y una linda taza de café después de dormir sería todo lo que necesitaría. Donny estaba equivocada. Malfoy NO era sexy.

En absoluto.

Ni siquiera un poquito.

Excepto que sí lo era.

¡Demonios!

(1) Wolf en español se traduce como Lobo, de ahí la gracia de Zane.

(2)Her-zilla: mezcla entre Hermione y Godzilla.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: El título del capítulo viene de la canción 'Nothing Last Forever' de Maroon 5.**_

_**Nota de la traductora: Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Quiero que sepan que se los haré llegar a la autora, así que no se corten y animense a dejar un comentario! Ya respondi por PM, ahora a los guest:**_

_Bliu liz: me alegra mucho que te agrade el fic, la verdad es que la autora hizo maravillas al escribirlo. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que tambien haya sido de tu agrado. saludos y gracias por comentar! _

_Dracoforever: jajaja la verdad es que pobrecito Draco, cuatro años sin sexo ya le comienzan a pasar factura! Espero que este capi tambien sea de tu agrado, saludos!_

_**Gracias por los nuevos favoritos y alertas! **_

_**Los espero ppr mi facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF) **_

_**Ah, pensé en agregar un nuevo día de actualizaciones, así que ahora nos estaremos viendo los martes, jueves y sábados, asi la espera no se hace tan larga, les parece?**_

_**Nos leemos en dos dias!**_

_**Pekis :)**_


	4. 4- Waiting for morning to wake you

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Waiting for morning to wake you - (Esperando que la mañana te despierte).**

Draco podía jurar que acababa de estar en Gringott's, hablando con un duende que bailaba Hula-hula. O, estaba en la Mansión Malfoy bailando tango con la mujer que enseñaba en la escuela de Zane… ¿Danny? ¿Denny? ¿Donny? Eso era, Donny.

Oh, no… estaba en Hogwarts corriendo alrededor de la cancha de Quidditch en la rueda pulidora del campo.

-Papi – susurró Zane, rompiendo el increíblemente extraño sueño que Draco estaba teniendo – Papi, despierta.

Draco abrió un ojo para encontrar a Zane parado junto a su cama, usando su pijama y golpeando a su padre en el brazo.

-Vuelve a la cama, Zane – Murmuró Draco, cerrando el ojo y manteniendo firme la mano de Zane para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo.

-Pero papi, es hora de levantarse – replicó – la aguja corta está apuntando a las siete.

Draco dijo mentalmente una maldición sumamente fuerte y frotó sus ojos. Miró hacia el reloj preguntándose por qué su varita no había sonado para despertarlo. Por el amor de Dios, eran solo las 6.59 am. ¡Podría haber dormido un minuto más! ¡Maldita sea! Podría haber sido el minuto más maravilloso del mundo… y ahora se había ido.

Unos segundos después, su varita sobre la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar. Fantástico.

-¿Lo ves? – dijo Zane quitando su pulgar de su boca, un hábito que Draco trató hasta lo imposible por quitárselo. – Hora de levantarse.

Draco se obligó a salir del capullo armado por sus sábanas y caminó hacia el baño, dejando a Zane que trepara en su cama y se enrollara en las mantas calientes.

Draco terminó con sus hábitos matutinos: usar el retrete, ducha, afeitarse, lavarse los dientes, etc. Regresó a su dormitorio para encontrar a Zane durmiendo. Típico de Zane. Draco se inclinó hacia la cama y besó la frente de su hijo.

Zane parpadeó hacia su padre. Sonrió y escondió su pulgar húmedo bajo la almohada – Es hora de levantarse, papi.

Draco rió y sacudió su pelo – Levanta tu flacucho trasero, colega, y corre a elegir la ropa que usarás hoy.

Zane bajó de la cama y corrió hacia su habitación del otro lado del pasillo. Draco se dirigió a preparar el desayuno para ambos: coloridos y azucarados cereales con leche tibia. No era precisamente lo más saludable, pero demonios… había perdido un minuto entero de sueño. Necesitaría el azúcar.

Luego de conseguir que Zane se higienizara, se vistiera y estuviera presentable, los dos se dirigieron a la escuela. Zane prácticamente corría esta mañana, a comparación del arrastrar de la mañana anterior.

-Voy a mostrarle a Wolf mi canica de fuego – conversaba Zane – La traje en mi mochila.

-Solo no la pierdas – dijo Draco – Fue un regalo de la abuela.

-¡Jamás lo haría, papi! – dijo Zane con los ojos bien abiertos. _Por Dios, ¿cómo puede papi sugerir algo tan terrible?_

-Hoy vas a portarte de manera excelente, ¿verdad? – preguntó Draco.

-Sí – respondió Zane de manera automática.

-Y no te chuparás el pulgar.

Zane se mantuvo callado ante la acusación.

-Es un hábito asqueroso, Z. Tienes cuatro años ahora, y eres un niño grande ya. Los niños grandes no se chupan el pulgar.

_Bueno, papá… entiendo el tonto punto. Dios. Chuparse el pulgar igual a nada genial. Comprendido. ¿Pero te haré caso? Claro que no._

-Te recogeré a las cinco hoy también.

-Hoy comeremos macarrones con salsa roja en el almuerzo, papi – explicó Zane.

-Es bueno que mi dinero vaya a tu consideración culinaria – murmuró Draco.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, Z.

Alcanzaron la puerta a donde la malvada perra corrompía… eh, enseñaba.

Dos padres diferentes y tres estudiantes estaban esperando en el área de recepción. Draco tuvo que controlar su carácter antes de acercarse a Granger. Oh, aguarden, había algo más para tensar su ya mal humor (debido al minuto que había perdido de dormir).

-¡Wolf! – gritó Zane, corriendo hacia un niño pequeño sostenido de la mano de su madre.

Ambos niños se abrazaron y Draco trató de pensar en qué edad sería apropiado para los muchachos dejar de abrazarse. ¿Cinco? Eso estaría bien. Dejaría a los niños abrazarse a más no poder hasta los cinco años y ¡bam! No más abrazos entre chicos. Solo abrazos de padre-hijo, abrazos de abuelos-nieto y nada más.

-¡Mamá! ¡Este es Zane! – dijo Wolf alegremente a la mujer que llevaba unas brillantes trenzas amarillas.

-¡El pelo de tu mami es del mismo color que el pipí! – dijo Zane a modo de saludo educado.

Draco tuvo que contener una carcajada y un gruñido al mismo tiempo. _Gracias por reflejar mis habilidades de padre tan bien, Zane. Te debo una._

-Zane, eso no es amable – corrigió Draco rápidamente – Discúlpate.

-Pero es amalilla como el pipí, papi – se defendió Zane.

Draco vislumbró la sonrisa en el rostro de Tonks.

-No me interesa, Z. Di que lo sientes – dijo Draco, mientras firmaba el nombre de Zane en la hoja de ingreso.

-Lo siento – dijo Zane quedamente – Me gusta tu cabello. Es amalillo como… la mostaza.

-Gracias, Zane – dijo Tonks, rompiendo en una risa. El niño había sacado su falta de tacto obviamente del lado Black de la familia. Todos tenían una molesta tendencia a hablar antes de pensar.

Ella miró hacia Draco y le extendió su mano –Hola Draco. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Nymphadora – dijo Draco educadamente, estrechando su mano – Me gustaría disculparme de igual forma por el comentario odioso de Zane. Por lo general no suele hablar así, sabiendo que una tunda en el trasero estará en su futuro inmediato.

Zane tomó su trasero con horror – Dije que lo sentía, papi.

-No hay problema – dijo Tonks alegremente – La honestidad es la mejor política, ¿cierto muchachos?

Ambos niños asintieron y caminaron hacia la puerta abierta que daba paso al salón del clases, justo cuando Hermione salía de allí.

Miró entre un primo y el otro y le sonrió a Tonks – Me alegra verlos conversar, ya que puedo asegurarles que esos dos niños van a ser inseparables de ahora en adelante.

-Te ves muy bonita hoy, Hermione – dijo Tonks.

Se refería a la capa rosa palo que Hermione estaba usando, completamente diferente a las grises, crudas y negras que solía utilizar para enseñar. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño descuidado, exponiendo su delgado cuello y su rostro femenino.

-Gracias Tonks – dijo Hermione con un leve rubor – Donny me hizo prometer que vestiría más alegre. Me dijo que me veía como una funeraria antes.

Tonks rió ante el comentario – Bueno, te ves genial, bebé. Es hora de volar. Kingsley me dejará de patitas en la calle si vuelvo a llegar tarde. Hasta luego, _amigos.(1)_

Salió de la escuela dejando a Draco y Hermione luchar contra la densa tensión y la horrible presión social.

_¿Por qué mierda no me fui al momento de firmar la entrada de Zane? ¡Mierda! Esta es la última vez que paso más de un minuto en la presencia de esta perra. Ok, rápido, di algo y vete._

-Concuerdo, en verdad te ves bien – dijo.

_¡Mierda! ¿Qué carajos está mal conmigo? ¿Qué, en la maldita mierda, me hizo decir algo así? No más Sugary Hyper Puffs (2) para desayunar, Draco. Tirarás a la basura la maldita caja completa al momento de llegar a casa._

-Um, gracias – dijo Hermione lentamente.

-Estaré de regreso a las cinco para buscar a Zane.

-Bueno, aquí estará – bromeó ella.

Hermione se abofeteó por dentro. _¿Estará aquí? ¿Hablaba en serio? Por supuesto que estaría aquí. Tiene cuatro, ¿Dónde más estaría? Deja de intentar ser simpática y dedícate a tu trabajo._

Draco asintió y se alejó rápidamente, pasando su mano entre su cabello. Que fantástico modo de comenzar este fantástico día. Si solo hubiera dormido un minuto más…

* * *

El trabajo terminó sin eventualidades, repleto de empleados tediosos, dos casi desastres de perder cuentas y ataques de frustración descontrolada. Dentro de todo, un buen día.

El primer respiro de aire cuando Draco salió de su oficina fue la llave para bloquear su estrés. Se paseó por la acera permitiéndole a su mente relajarse de la preoupacion y molestia, hasta que pudo simplemente disfrutar del viento soplando contra su piel, y del hipnótico ritmo de una buena caminata.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba parado frente a la escuela, con la energía recargada y listo para lo que sea que la vida le imponga en su camino, ya sea en la forma del balbuceo de su hijo o en el odio de la maestra hija de muggles.

-Saludos, Sr. Malfoy – dijo Donny desde el escritorio, con sus pies sobre él y su rostro oculto detrás de un libro, sorpresivamente no sobre Oliver Wood.

-Um, hola – respondió él, no muy seguro de cómo responder ante una bienvenida tan familiar.

-¿Cómo estuvo su día? – preguntó ella buscando conversación, con su nariz aún enterrada en el libro.

-Como siempre – replicó él, automáticamente yendo hacia el papel para registrar la salida de su hijo - ¿Y el suyo?

-Un estudiante me saltó encima y golpeé un dedo de mi pie contra el marco de la puerta – dijo ella – pero no fue tan divertido como el de Hermione.

Draco asintió educadamente, sabiendo que ella probablemente estaba esperando que él preguntara por qué exactamente el día de Hermione fue más divertido que el de ella. Pero él no caería en eso, porque francamente no le importaba.

-¿Sabía que la mejor forma de atrapar un hombre y hacer que se enamore de ti es concentrando toda tu atención en él, asegurándote de que él mismo sepa que él es el centro de tu atención? – preguntó ella, levantando la mirada del libro.

-La próxima vez que quiera que un hombre se enamore de mí, me aseguraré de recordar eso – respondió Draco con el rostro recto – si solo me hubiera enterado de eso antes…

Donny se deshizo en una ronda de carcajadas – Estoy leyendo un libro sobre las mejores formas de conseguir que un hombre te ame. Necesito toda la información que pueda recolectar si alguna vez quiero besar a Woodie.

-¿Woodie?

-Oliver Wood. Le puse un apodo. Es como lo llamaré una vez que estemos casados – replicó ella como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Sabe él que ustedes dos van a casarse?

-Por supuesto que no – dijo ella con un gesto de su mano – pero lo sabrá al momento de conocerme. Será amor a primera vista, a menos que tenga cierta aversión por las maestras desaliñadas y fuera de forma… ahí si tendremos que trabajar un poco más en la parte del amor.

Draco frunció el ceño – No eres desaliñada ni estás fuera de forma.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó mirando su cuerpo. Ella estaba obviamente ciega, porque tenía el cuerpo de un hada pequeñita, delicada y aniñada.

-Sí, de verdad pienso que no eres ninguna de esas cosas – respondió él – Ahora, ¿cuándo saldrán los niños, supuestamente? Son casi las cinco y diez.

Donny miró hacia el reloj detrás de ella – Pensaba que los bebés ya se habían ido. Sé que Wolf y Angie salieron, al igual que Carter. Pero obviamente no todos los bebés salieron si estás aquí para recoger a Zane.

Draco no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña pizca de preocupación dentro de él. Había llegado justo sobre las cinco, entonces ¿dónde estaba Zane?

-Oh, ahí están – dijo Donny mientras Hermione y Zane salían del salón de clases.

Zane corrió hacia los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza alrededor del cuello, permaneciendo quieto en su lugar. Por lo general, estaría parloteando sin parar.

-¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Draco, frotando la espalda de su hijo y volteando hacia Hermione.

Hermione juntó sus manos y sacudió una hebra de cabello de su rostro – Tuvimos un pequeño accidente.

La pizca de preocupación creció hasta convertirse en un terrible dolor -¿Qué pasó? – Draco se las arregló para decir - ¿Zane está herido?

Hermione sacudió su cabeza – Zane utilizó un poco de magia sin saberlo.

-¿Alguien salió herido?

-No, pero Zane estaba realmente asustado y pienso que quizás fue su primera vez haciendo magia.

-Lo hizo antes – Draco suspiró – Estaba enojado e hizo que la puerta se cerrara con fuerza, y lo aterrorizó.

-Bueno, no creo que haya estado enojado esta vez, pero hizo colapsar su mesa – dijo Hermione con una pequeña pizca de preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Z? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Draco tranquilamente.

Zane sacudió su cabeza, negando, y enterrándose en el hombro de su padre.

-Oh, corazón, está todo bien. Te dije que la mesa ya se arregló – le dijo Hermione, acercándose al pequeño en los brazos de su padre – Nadie salió herido y no arruinaste nada.

-He rompido la mesa, papi – se escuchó la vocecita de Zane como un graznido.

-Zane, está todo bien – repitió Hermione. Palmeó su espalda y quitó su cabello de su pequeña frente – ya la arreglé y todo está perfecto ahora. No hiciste nada malo.

Zane levantó la mirada y la movió entre su padre y Hermione -¿No voy a meterme en problemas?

Draco sacudió su cabeza –No, Z. No vas a meterte en problemas por algo que no puedes controlar.

-Yo solo estaba pensando en una mesa rompiéndose, papi, y luego ¡sucedió! Yo no quería que mi mesa se rompiera, pero solo sucedió y ¡Angie comenzó a gritar!

-Sí, bueno, Angie es un poco tonta… - murmuró Donny desde el escritorio – Grita como si fuera su segunda lengua.

-¡Donny! – reprochó Hermione – no en frente de otros estudiantes.

Donny se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

Draco se acercó hacia los ganchos y retiró el sweater de Zane y su mochila – Dile a la Maestra Hermione gracias por arreglar la mesa – le dijo a Zane.

-Gracias – dijo él.

Volvió a poner su cabecita en el hombro de su padre y metió su pulgar en su boca.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿podría hablarle un segundo? – preguntó Hermione, caminando detrás del escritorio donde Donny estaba, y tomó un llavero de un cajón.

Draco contuvo un suspiro y asintió.

-Donny puede cuidar a Zane – dijo Hermione – Solo quisiera conversar una cosa con usted.

Lo guió hacia la oficina trasera y lo instó a tomar asiento en uno de los lugares junto a su escritorio. Draco se sentó y esperó a que ella comenzara a hablar para poder salir de allí. No importa cuánto se esforzara en evitar su presencia, siempre parecía existir una razón para que ellos interactuaran. Destruía hasta su último maldito nervio.

-Voy a ir al grano – comenzó ella – Quiero que sepas que lo que Zane experimentó es muy normal. Está en la edad en la que los niños mágicos comienzan a aprender sobre sus poderes, y es crucial que aprendan a controlarlos.

-Lo sé – dijo Draco simplemente, ya molesto por el discurso.

-Es un niño extraordinario y, hasta ahora, es el primer niño en mostrar magia en su grupo aquí en la escuela. Quiero que sepas que he estudiado la magia en los niños de manera extensa y que no tendrá que preocuparse por su control en ella, porque voy a supervisar personalmente su trabajo en ella.

-Bueno, gracias – dijo él y se levantó.

-Una cosa más – dijo rápidamente – Si quiere que Zane deje de chupar su pulgar, le sugiero que utilice jalapeño (3) diluido.

La mano de Draco ya estaba en el picaporte, pero volteó lentamente para mirar a la incoherente mujer -¿Perdona?

-Corta un jalapeño y pon las piezas en un vaso de agua. Encuentra alguna forma para que él meta el pulgar en el agua y eventualmente dejará de chuparlo cuando lo sienta picar.

-Eso suena cruel – replicó él – Jamás le haría daño a mi hijo a propósito. Eventualmente crecerá y dejará ese hábito. Gracias por el consejo, pero no gracias.

-No va a dejarlo – dijo ella con una pizca de irritación – No seas tan terco. Necesita ser condicionado para dejar de hacerlo, o va a continuar.

-No voy a hacerle eso a mi hijo.

-No va a lastimarlo. Es agua de jalapeño diluido, no un ají habanero de la base de la maldita península de Yucatán. Es suficiente para que se torne incómodo para él chupar su pulgar.

-Estás loca.

-Y tú eres un idiota obstinado.

-¿Eso es todo o tienes alguna otra perla de sabiduría que quieras ofrecerme? ¿Debería darle un puñetazo en la quijada la próxima vez que diga una grosería, o debería patearle en los testículos la próxima vez que moje la cama?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. –Bien, no me importa. Solo estoy tratando de ayudar, pero mis esfuerzos solo se desperdiciarán en un padre tan inadecuado.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron fríos y Hermione realmente sintió la temperatura de la oficina descender abruptamente. Se arrepintió instantáneamente de sus palabras, y rogaba poder regresarlas a su estúpida, estúpida boca.

-Lo siento, eso fue increíblemente desubicado por mi parte…

-Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y digo cosas increíblemente vulgares para luego disculparme como si eso las hiciera mejor. Jódete, oh, espera, lo siento, eso fue desubicado. Eres una perra insoportable, oops, lo siento, no debí decir eso. Te odio y desearía que no fueras la maestra de mi hijo así yo pudiera comentarle la persona terriblemente horrible que eres, nop, lamento eso también. No era mi intención decir eso – dijo Draco en un tono de voz iracundo y lleno de odio.

Hermione frunció sus puños – Tú no eres una antorcha brillante de moralidad tampoco, Malfoy. Puedo recordar infinitas veces cuando solías usar palabras detestables e insultos como si hubieras nacido para ello. Llamabas a mis amigos y a mí de las peores formas, amenazabas a nuestras familias y nos hacías odiarte con todo lo que poseíamos.

La mandíbula de Draco se tenso mientras estrechaba los ojos hacia ella.

-Jamás odié a nadie hasta que te conocí – continuó ella, con la malicia rezumando sus palabras – ¡Eres tú el que me enseñó realmente como se siente odiar a alguien, detestar a una persona con todo mi ser! Te odié tanto, y te odio aún. Así que no te atrevas a venir aquí y pretender que yo soy un malvado demonio mandado solo para herir tus sentimientos. Sé un hombre y toma un insulto, como aquellos que solías darnos en cada oportunidad que se te presentaba cuando estábamos en el colegio.

-Me alegra estar de acuerdo en algo – escupió Draco.

-¿Qué?

-Me odias y yo te odio. Es una gran coincidencia en las fieras profundidades del infierno – dijo él y salió de la oficina, golpeando la puerta detrás de él.

Hermione luchó contra la necesidad de lanzar un grito catártico y en su lugar paseó por su oficina lentamente, respirando dentro y fuera para controlar su furia.

_No creo ser capaz de lidiar con él todos los días… voy a perder esta lucha._

-¿Hermione? – la voz de Donny llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione le permitió entrar, y Donny lo hizo muy lentamente. Se sentó frente al escritorio y observó a Hermione detener su andar.

-El Sr. Malfoy se veía realmente enojado cuando salieron de aquí – dijo ella.

-Tuvimos una leve discusión.

-Por leve discusión te refieres a una pelea explosiva que yo fui capaz de oír desde el área de recepción.

El rostro de Hermione se congeló – Oh, Dios, ¿Zane lo escuchó?

Donny sacudió su cabeza – le puse un hechizo ensordecedor cuando ambos entraron a la oficina. Es un poco triste que yo sabía de antemano que ustedes dos discutirían.

Hermione se hundió en su silla frente al escritorio y descansó la cabeza en la superficie del escritorio. –No puedo concebir lo mucho que lo odio.

-Recuerda nena, no dejar que la relación que tengas con los padres afecte tu vida. Solo olvídate de él. Realmente él no merece todo el estrés.

-No puedo evitarlo. No puedo dejar de lado mis emociones y no dejar que sus palabras me afecten. No soporto pelearme con alguien, Don. No es una experiencia divertida, y detesto que Zane venga de un hombre tan horrible.

-Dudo de que Zane comparta tu opinión.

Hermione gimió y frotó su sien –Sí, lo sé. El tarado es, obviamente, un gran padre para Zane, y aún no consigo descubrir como hace para pasar de Super Papá a Malvado Mutante Cara de Culo.

-Malvado Mutante Cara de Culo… lindo – rió Donny.

Hermione sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa –Tienes razón. No vale la pena estresarme por él. Vamos a cenar y luego podemos pasarnos por el apartamento de Ron. Escuché que todo el resto del equipo estaría allí para tomar algo.

-Oooooh, jugadores de Quidditch deliciosos luego de un largo día de entrenamiento. Por supuesto que me uno – dijo ella soñadoramente – Aunque nadie de los Cannons puede acercarse siquiera a Oliver en cuando a atrapar mi afecto, un poco de coqueteo desvergonzado es exactamente lo que necesitamos.

-Demonios, ahora me gustaría no haberlo mencionado. Solo quería ver a Harry y Ron otra vez. Vas a obligarme a coquetear con el equipo, ¿cierto?

-Du-uh. Necesitas un hombre, nena. Un hombre con el que puedas irte a casa y follar hasta que tus problemas desaparezcan – dijo simplemente.

Hermione no pudo evitar la carcajada que escapó de sus labios – Eres toda una poeta, Don.

Donny rió pícaramente y le guiñó un ojo – Sip, ahora vámonos. Estoy hambrienta, soltera y lista para frotar el arbolito de algún tipo.

-¡Donny! – jadeó Hermione con una risa.

-¡Bromeo! – canturreó Donny – ahora, levanta tu trasero de esa silla así podemos irnos. Esos jugadores de Quidditch no van a coquetear entre ellos… a menos que se pasen para el otro bando, y estoy casi segura que leí en el suplemento de la semana pasada de "Queer Quidditch" que el buscador de los Cannons le echó el ojo a Rodney Blue, el nuevo guardián.

-¿Por qué leías "Queer Quidditch?

-Tengo que asegurarme que no estén difamando a Woodie, o regando rumores sobre su sexualidad – explicó Donny.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad y siguió a Donny fuera de la oficina, luego de comprobar un par de cosas y cerrar todo. Definitivamente no sería una noche para desperdiciar.

* * *

-¿Estás enojado conmigo, papi? – preguntó Zane mientras caminaban a casa, con su pequeña manito entre la más amplia de su padre.

Draco estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos, en su odio a Hermione, que apenas había escuchado la pregunta de su hijo.

-¿qué? No, Zane… no estoy enojado contigo.

-¿Por qué estás enojado?

-No lo estoy – mintió – solo estoy un poco cansado.

-Oh, ¿quieres dormir una siestita? – preguntó Zane.

Draco sonrió suavemente –Una siesta suena fantástico… pero primero tenemos que cenar con Abela y Abelo.

-¡Sí! – gritó Zane - ¡Podré contarles sobre mi escuela, y la maestra Hernaimi y Wolf y lo mucho que me divierto todo el tiempo!

-Estarán felices de escuchar que estás divirtiéndote.

-¿Pueden venir a la escuela conmigo mañana? – preguntó Zane luego de unos minutos.

-No tienes escuela mañana, Z. Es sábado – explicó Draco, agradeciendo a todos los dioses muggles y a las deidades mitológicas y a todos los dioses desconocidos el hecho de que no tendrá que ver a la estúpida Granger por dos días enteros. Era una bendición.

Narcissa absorbió a su nieto en un gran abrazo al minuto de que ellos hubieran entrado a la mansión –Zane, mi querido niño – dijo ella entre besos y pellizcos a sus mejillas.

-Abela, fui a la escuela y mi maestra es tan dulce y linda y ella dijo que Yo era inteligente y simpático y tengo un mejor amigo, y su nombre es Wolfgang pero todo el mundo lo llama Wolf, como el animal, Abela, y luego jugué todo el tiempo en la caja de arena y con los bloques y Wolf y yo hicimos una gran, gran torre de bloques y se cayó, ¡y nos reímos tanto que mi barriga dolía! Hice un dibujo de papi y le mostré y él lo colgó en la pared de su dormitorio y voy a hacer uno de ti y Abelo cuando tengamos la Hora de Arte de nuevo y ¿la colgarás en tu dormitorio? – dijo Zane a tanta velocidad y sin respirar que Lucius y Draco solo pudieron captar unas cuantas palabras.

Narcissa, por otro lado, pudo entender cada una de las palabras –Por supuesto que colgaré cualquier cosa que tu dibujes en mi pared. Estoy muy contenta de que tengas una maestra tan simpática, ¡y que hayas hecho un nuevo mejor amigo! Tiene un nombre único y realmente me gustaría conocerlo.

-Papi dice que Wolf es mi primo – explicó Zane.

Narcissa levantó a Zane en brazos y caminó con su hijo y esposo hacia el salón comedor -¿Le dijiste eso? – le preguntó a Draco.

-Wolf es el nieto de tía Andrómeda – respondió él, sonriendo ante la mirada impresionada de su madre.

-Estás bromeando – replicó ella.

-Nop. Nymphadora se casó con Remus Lupin, lo recuerdas, el lobo que nos enseñó Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en mi tercer año, y tuvieron al pequeño Wolf Lupin.

-Wolf Lupin – dijo Narcissa rodando los ojos – Nymphadora siempre tuvo ese extraño sentido del humor.

Draco volteó hacia su padre – Pareces estar tomando muy bien el hecho de que tu nieto es mejor amigo del hijo de un hombre lobo.

Lucius sonrió lentamente -¿Por qué tendría algún problema con eso?

_Hmm… veamos, solo eres el hombre más prejuicioso que alguna vez haya pisado la tierra y me enseñó a odiar a la gente que no era como yo._

-Has cambiado, padre – rió Draco.

-He aceptado mis errores pasados y espero que no cometas los mismos con Zane. El niño es demasiado listo como para tomar el mismo camino que nosotros tomamos – dijo Lucius firmemente.

Draco asintió en comprensión de los sentimientos de su padre. La gente _podía _cambiar. Su familia había cambiado: de ser super extremistas ricachones pasaron a aristócratas arrogantes a quienes no le importaban factores poco importantes como la sangre o el nacimiento. Juzgar a la gente por su personalidad era mucho más maduro que cualquier otra alternativa.

-La Maestra Hernaimi dijo que yo podía elegir el libro para la Hora de Lectura – explicó Zane a sus abuelos, una vez que todos estuvieron ubicados para la cena.

-¿Maestra Hernaimi? Ese es un nombre muy extraño – murmuró Narcissa.

-En realidad es Maestra Hermione – corrigió Draco.

-¿Por qué su nombre me suena familiar? – dijo Lucius, tomando un sorbo de su _cabernet sauvignon._

-Hermione Granger, un tercio del feliz trío dorado conformado también por el más joven de los hijos Weasley y el infame Harry Potter – mencionó Draco con malicia.

-¿Esa nacida de muggles que fue a la escuela contigo? – Narcissa preguntó con una ceja levantada - ¿Ella es la maestra de tu hijo?

-Por supuesto que sí. Sabes la suerte que tengo, es horrorosa. Por supuesto que la única persona que O-D-I-O va a ser la maestra de mi hijo y va a obligarme a interactuar con ella prácticamente todos los días. Soy el menos afortunado H.D.P.(4) en el mundo.

Zane trató de seguir la conversación, pero estaban usando palabras que él no comprendía. ¿Y qué con usar letras en lugar de palabras?

-Yo puedo p-q-r-l-t-z – dijo Zane - ¿Estamos jugando a deletrear, papi? Yo puedo deletrear mi nombre: Z-a-n-e. Zane.

-Bravo, querido – dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa brillante. Volteó a hacer una mueca hacia Draco –Deberás comenzar a controlarte, querido. Él podrá absorber toda la negatividad entre tú y su maestra si no se regulan un poco. Además, deja de deletrear cosas, porque aprende rápido.

Draco asintió, demasiado cansado como para discutir y se pasó toda la tarde escuchando a su madre y padre contarle sobre el selecto círculo de alta sociedad que frecuentaban, y escuchando a Zane balbucear sobre los temas más absurdos imaginables, incluyendo su discusión sobre cómo Abela y Abelo eran sexys. La cena en la mansión nunca era aburrida.

* * *

De alguna forma, una semana pasó y Draco se encontró a sí mismo cayendo dentro de una rutina diaria. Básicamente fue algo así:

-Despertar a Zane (si es que el pequeño insecto no se había despertado antes).

-Encargarse de necesidades básicas y asegurarse de que Zane las hiciera también.

-Desayuno ( ¡SIN SUGARY HYPER PUFFS! )

-Llevar a Zane a la escuela.

-Saludar a Denny… no, demonios, su nombre es Donny. Dios, ¿cuán difícil era de recordarlo?

-Ignorar al dragón de Komodo de pelo con frizz, salvo para decir 'buenos días' si Zane estaba presente.

-Ir a trabajar.

-Gritar a los empleados por su incompetencia.

-Hacer algo de trabajo.

-Contar los minutos hasta el almuerzo.

-Gritar a los empleados un poco más.

-Almorzar

-Volver al trabajo.

-Gritar a los empleados.

-Contar los minutos hasta las cinco en punto.

-Salir del trabajo.

-Caminar hacia la escuela de Zane.

-Saludar a Danny. Oh, mierda. Donny. Donny con O. La gente debería utilizar credenciales abrochadas a sus camisas o algo.

-Ignorar a la criatura del pantano sabelotodo, salvo para decir un educado 'Hasta luego' si Zane se encontraba cerca.

-Salir de la escuela y hacer un bailecito interno ante la idea de que el día ya estaba terminando. Palabra clave: interno.

-Cocinarle a Zane algo decente para la cena. (para referencias futuras, no seguir ninguna receta dentro de la revista Quidditch Weekly… esas tienden a causar una diarrea de locos)

-Jugar a algo con Zane que no implique hablar en una vocecita extremadamente aguda o transfigurar una figura de acción en una muñeca.

-Darle un baño a Zane.

-Cambiarse a ropa seca porque aparentemente 'sentarse quieto' significa 'salpicar toda el agua que puedas' en un dialecto de niño de cuatro años.

-Leerle a Zane una historia antes de dormir.

-Escuchar a Zane explicar cómo la historia podría ser mejor si existieran dragones y/o dinosaurios arrancando las cabezas de los héroes de la historia.

-Asegurarse que Zane se durmiera.

-Colapsar en mi propia cama y dormir.

-Repetir el círculo vicioso una y otra vez.

Otra semana pasó con la misma rutina amorosa. Las cosas estaban marchando perfectamente para Draco y Zane. Draco incluso tenía la esperanza de que su hijo pronto olvidara del todo a Pansy, lo que era algo maravilloso. Lo último que el chico necesitaba era la memoria de su incubadora con mierda en el cerebro.

Zane estaba disfrutando de la escuela inmensamente. Estaba aprendiendo a controlar su magia, aprendiendo principios básicos de educación y divirtiéndose con Wolf.

Lamentablemente, su cariño por la barracuda hija de muggles que tenía como maestra estaba creciendo peligrosamente. "Maestra Her-mio-ne esto, Maestra Hernaimi lo otro, y la maestra Her-mio-ne dijo eso, y la maestra Hernaimi dijo lo otro..."

No fue hasta que Draco recibió una lechuza de Blaise Zabini, el único amigo que Draco mantuvo del colegio y el padrino de Zane, con una noticia que pondría a su mundo del revés.

Blaise trabajaba en el Ministerio en el Departamento del Mantenimiento de la Ley como un Defensor Judicial, el cargo mágico equivalente al de un abogado. Trabajaba principalmente con temas legales de mercado, pero para Draco podía hacer una excepción.

Especialmente cuando había recibido noticias tan espantosas…

Draco entró en shock al momento de terminar de leer la carta breve de Blaise:

_Draco,_

_Me acaba de informar mi superior que tenemos un nuevo caso archivado. Parece que Pansy Parkinson quiere la custodia de su hijo, Zane Malfoy y contrató un defensor judicial altamente experimentado para luchar por su caso._

_Necesitamos hablar. Podrías perder a tu hijo, y es imperativo que hablemos lo antes posible. Mándame una lechuza con tu respuesta._

_Blaise._

(1) En español, en el original.

(2) Marca de cereales azucarados.

(3) Chile jalapeño/ ají jalapeño

(4) H.D.P : hijo de puta.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: gracias por todos los reviews, chicos! Perdón por la larga espera! El título del capítulo viene de la canción 'The Funeral' de Band of Horses.**_

_**Nota de la traductora: Wow! chicos, de verdad gracias por la semejante respuesta ante el fic! juro que me alegra mucho leerlos! Ya respondí los review por PM, a los Guests:**_

_Lily Len: Hola bonita! me alegra leerte por aqui :) Sip, puede sonar raro, pero piensalo de este modo así no se te complican tanto las cosas: borra del libro original la muerte de Lupin y Tonks, y borra completamente el epílogo. Pretende que todas las cosas a las que hace referencia este fic, que puedan sonarte extrañas, sí pasaron. como por ejemplo, el hecho de que los malfoys se hayan declarado neutros antes de la batalla final. sabemos que no pasó tal cual, pero lo tomaremos así... Recuerda que es un fanfiction, y que nos permite moldear los textos originales para nuestro propio disfrute :) Gracias por comentar y por leerme!  
_

**Bueno, aparecio Pansy -.- quizás no en persona, pero sigue siendo igual de molesta, y los problemas comienzan. La relacion de Draco-Hermione está muuuy mala, pero hay que tener esperanzas de que todo mejorará :)**

**no se olviden de agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF), y de pasarse por mi otro fic.. ¿Culpable? Solo de Amarte..**

**Gracias a los nuevos Favoritos y alertas! *salto de alegría***

**nos leemos en los comentarios, saludos!**

**Pekis :)**


	5. 5- Do What s Right When Everything is

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Do what's Right when everything is wrong - (Haz lo que sea lo correcto cuando todo sea malo).**

La Madriguera era el lugar en donde Hermione siempre era bienvenida. Veranos y Navidades pasadas allí, compartiendo con la gran familia Weasley y todo aquel que quisiera visitar.

Hermione adoraba eso, y apenas podía contener la explosión de euforia parada frente a la puerta, lista para llamar y entrar en el caluroso hogar.

Habían sido tres semanas espantosas, trabajando constantemente y teniendo que semi interactuar con Malfoy cabeza de pene. Gracias a Dios solo tenían que intercambiar cortos saludos y breves despedidas.

-Ahora, ¿estás diciendo que el mayor de todos realmente compartió habitación con Oliver Wood? – preguntó Donny, a la derecha de Hermione, rompiendo sus cavilaciones.

-El tercero más grande, Percy, compartió habitación con Oliver por seis años antes de convertirse en Premio Anual – aclaró Hermione.

-Esto es, probablemente, lo más cercano a lo que estaré de Woodie – suspiró Donny – Espero que Porky venga.

-Percy – la corrigió Hermione con una risa.

-Me gusta más Porky. Percy me suena a alguien muy tenso.

-Créeme, entonces, el nombre de Percy definitivamente encaja con Percy.

Las chicas compartieron un vistazo y esperaron luego de llamar tres veces a la puerta.

Charlie Weasley fue quien les abrió, con el cabello todo despeinado a causa de que evidentemente estaba durmiendo, y con sus ojos semi abiertos. Escondió un bostezo y lo reemplazó con una sonrisa - ¡Hermione! Dios, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que te vi, pasen. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Charlie, esta es Donny. Don, este es Charlie, el segundo de los hermanos mayores de Ron – les presentó Hermione.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Donny? – preguntó Charlie risueño.

-La clase de nombre que se le da a las brujas místicas que conocen hechizos capaces de reducir los testículos de un hombre a polvo – respondió Donny sin siquiera pestañear – Encantadísima de conocerte, por cierto.

Charlie sonrió hacia Hermione – Me gusta. Es feroz.

-Sí, bueno… ¿dónde está el resto? Pensé que almorzaríamos todos – dijo Hermione caminando hacia la cocina con el pelirrojo y la pixie detrás de ella.

-Están fuera, en el jardín. Escuché algo relacionado a un picnic, pero estuve desmayado por un largo rato…

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás enfermo? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Charlie sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisita tímida – Tuvimos la despedida de soltero de George anoche, y consumimos suficiente alcohol como para mantener nuestras tripas esterilizadas hasta el próximo siglo, o el siguiente.

-Elegante, Charlie, sumamente elegante – dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pero estuvo divertido, a pesar de todo ; Bill todavía no se recuperó, incluso después de vomitar en el jardín de mamá. Le dijimos que es un nuevo fertilizante y estoy bastante seguro de que no lo creyó. Ron y Harry estuvieron igual de descarados que siempre, sin tomar mucho alcohol, disfrutando el entretenimiento femenino en sobriedad.

-La especie masculina es simplemente desagradable – reflexionó Donny en voz alta – o consiguen emborracharse de tal forma que al día siguiente no pueden moverse, o se pasan toda la noche mirando fijamente a las tetas y trasero de una mujer que bailotea vestida solo con pequeñas bragas de cuero y esas cositas brillosas colgantes.

-No tendría problemas en verte a ti en… - Charlie comenzó a decir, pero un golpe de Hermione en la nuca lo detuvo.

Donny rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para mover las hebras de cabello que le caía en el ojo – Sigues ebrio, así que vuelve a la cama.

Charlie pestañeó dos veces e inmediatamente corrió hacia el baño de la sala, desde donde las chicas pudieron escucharlo vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

-Consiguió una increíble primera impresión – bromeó Donny, sonriendo ante el portarretrato familiar colgado sobre la chimenea – Tantos pelirrojos…

-¡HERMIONE! – llegó la voz de Ginny Weasley desde la puerta. Un pequeño manojo de pecas y pelo rojo salió disparado hacia Hermione, impactando a gran velocidad.

-Dios, ¿cómo has estado? – se las arregló Ginny para decir, apretando fuertemente a Hermione en un abrazo.

Hermione le sonrió a su vieja amiga – Bien, bien. Todo sigue igual, Gin. Eres tú la que estuvo trotando alrededor de todo el mundo. Oh, déjame presentarte a Donny, ella trabaja conmigo en la escuela.

Las dos mujeres estrecharon sus manos y Ginny las invitó a sentarse en los amplios sillones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Inglaterra? – le preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

-Solo por los próximos dos días. Nuestro próximo juego es el lunes, así que estaremos nuevamente en Nicosia el domingo por la noche, y luego en Copenhague para el miércoles por la mañana – explicó Ginny.

-¿Juegas al Quidditch? – preguntó Donny, levantando la mirada de una revista de Quidditch que alguno de los muchachos Weasley habrá dejado en la mesa de café.

-No – Ginny sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa – Soy el agente y manager de las Arpías. A donde ellas van, yo voy, así que nunca estoy en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo.

-Suena divertido – dijo Donny, volviendo su atención a un artículo sobre el plan de desayuno del Puddlemere United. – Woodie come tostadas con manteca sin sal – suspiró – no soy fan de la manteca sin sal, pero cambiaría por… buen lord, ¿habían visto su pecho? Me encantaría cubrirlo de manteca por arriba y…

-Y, Ginny, ¿cómo te va con Guillermo? – la interrumpió rápidamente Hermione.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Ginny confundida -¡Oh! ¿Gustavo?

-Sí, él.

-Rompimos antes de que yo partiera de Bogotá – dijo con un ademán de la mano – la barrera del lenguaje se volvió molesta luego de un tiempo.

-Tener citas debe ser terrible por tus continuos viajes – agregó Donny.

-Me las arreglo – se encogió de hombros Ginny – los hombres internacionales son mucho más divertidos.

-Apuesto eso - rió Donny – Aunque, nuestros chicos británicos son algo particular. Ninguno puede compararse a los escoceses, irlandeses e ingleses.

-Tú no suenas británica – dijo Ginny lentamente – suenas casi… ¿sudafricana?

-¡Bingo! Adivinaste – dijo Donny con una sonrisa amplia – Pero mientras viva aquí, me consideraré una británica.

-Oh, no adiviné – rió Ginny – es que acabo de venir de Pretoria. Fue maravilloso. Una ciudad hermosa, buena comida y hombres guapos.

-Me alegra saber que te divertiste en África – nos llegó la voz de Harry desde la entrada de la sala.

-Uh, oh – murmuró Hermione a Donny.

-oh, tuve toneladas y toneladas de diversión, Harry. Gracias por preguntar – replicó Ginny con una sonrisa gatuna rondando en sus bonitas facciones - ¿Cómo fue la despedida de soltero?

-Toneladas y toneladas de diversión – replicó Harry, con un brillo iracundo creciendo en sus ojos color jade.

Donny y Hermione miraron entre ambos como si se tratara de un juego de tenis.

-¿Acaso vas a saludarnos? – preguntó Donny.

Harry cambió su mirada desde la pelirroja hacia Donny y Hermione – Lo siento, supuestamente yo venía a llevarlas al jardín. Todo el mundo las estaba esperando ya.

Giró en sus talones y salió de la habitación, dejándolas con el dulce sabor de la incomodidad de su salida. Donny y Hermione intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y observaron a Ginny salir de la sala y subir las escaleras.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que entre esos dos hay una terrible tensión sexual? Preguntó Donny a Hermione mientras caminaban hacia el jardín.

-Resumen rápido: Harry y Ginny salían durante Hogwarts, e incluso cuando Harry se graduó ellos siguieron viéndose. Pero luego de la graduación de Ginny, ella le dice que va a trabajar con las Arpías y que va a estar de viaje durante gran parte del año. Tienen una gran pelea y él le dice que tendrá que elegir entre las Arpías y él… y ella elige a las Arpías.

-Bueno, no fue muy justo de su parte hacerla escoger entre su carrera o él. Qué misógino – dijo Donny.

-No habría sido muy justo para él si ella lo hubiera hecho permanecer en una relación mientras ella nunca estaba en casa. Las relaciones a larga distancia son difíciles, y Harry tiene serios problemas psicológicos con ser abandonado.

Donny asintió con su cabeza – Entiendo tu punto. Oh, pero es tan evidente que ellos quieren besarse hasta desvanecer todo atisbo de vida de sus cuerpos. Que mal que no arrojen al viento toda pizca de precaución y se atrevan a tener un poco de sexo animal.

Hermione rió y sacudió su cabeza – Gracias por la imagen. Eso no me causa repulsión, en absoluto.

-¿Qué imagen? – preguntó Ron, apareciendo detrás de ellas y pasando un brazo por cada uno de sus hombros.

-La imagen de… - comenzó a decir Donny, pero Hermione cubrió su boca con una mano.

-La imagen de la despedida de soltero de George. ¡Debió ser súper salvaje! – dijo Hermione.

Las mejillas de Ron se sonrojaron suavemente y pellizcó a las chicas en las mejillas – Hay algunas cosas que no deben mencionarse frente a las damas.

-Gracias a las estrellas, yo no soy una dama – dijo Donny.

Ron rió y rodó sus ojos – Muero de hambre, y mamá tiene el almuerzo listo desde hace siglos – cambiar de tema era siempre una buena idea cuando uno pasaba el tiempo con alguien como Donatella Miller.

* * *

Blaise Zabini se paseaba frente a la chimenea en la modesta oficina que había recibido cuando fue ascendido a Defensor Judicial Jefe Asociado. Era un título largo que a nadie le importaba, mucho menos a Blaise. Solo era divertido de decir cuando quería conseguir a una mujer con escote generoso y con el cartel de 'Buscadora de Oro' invisible escrito en su frente.

-Sr. Zabini, Draco Malfoy está aquí para verlo – le dijo su desaliñada secretaria desde la puerta - ¿Lo hago pasar?

Blaise asintió abstraído y continuó su caminata.

-¡Tío Blaise! – la voz chiquilina de Zane resonó por toda la habitación. Blaise volteó hacia el veloz manojo de cuatro años y lo atrapó rápidamente.

-¡Zany Brainy! – rió Blaise, abrazando a su ahijado junto a su pecho y observando al donante de esperma de su ahijado entrar a la oficina con su usual dote de autoestima y confianza de la que Blaise siempre se mofaba - ¿Cuidaste de tu padre como te lo pedí?

-Sí, tío Blaise – dijo Zane. Tomó un gran bocado de aire y procedió a contarle todo, _todo_ lo que había pasado desde que Draco y él habían dejado Francia.

-Y entonces ayer jugué con Wolf en los columpios, y me raspé mi rodilla y ardía mucho y la maestra Her-mi- one lo solucionó todo limpiándome y le dio un besito para hacerme sentir mucho mejor.

-Los labios de este chico se mueven a miles de kilómetros por segundo – murmuró Blaise a Draco que sonrió quedamente.

-Eso suena genial, Zany Brainy – le dijo Blaise al niño inquieto – Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a sentarte con Margie y le cuentas a ella todo sobre tu nueva escuela y tu amigo?

Los ojos de Zane se abrieron ampliamente y sacudió su cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta donde la secretaria de mirada severa estaba – Ella me asusta.

Blaise contuvo una carcajada, completamente de acuerdo con Zane.

-Los niños grandes no se asustan, Zane – recitó Draco – Ya lo sabes.

-Soy un niño grande – dijo Zane.

-Entonces no debes temer a Margie.

Zane bajó la cabeza en derrota – Ok, ¿me dará dulces?

-Te regalaré una caja completa de Bertie Bott's cuando termine de hablar con tu papá – lo engatusó Blaise.

Zane ya había abandonado la oficina a toda velocidad; con la promesa de los jelly beans en su futuro, ni siquiera la bestia conocida como Margie era un obstáculo.

-Cada vez que lo veo está más grande – comenzó Blaise.

Draco sonrió lentamente – Los niños tienden a hacer eso. Es un hábito terrible.

Se rieron por un instante, sabiendo que todo rastro de humor pronto saldría volando por la ventana. –Creo que tenemos que ir al grano, Draco. Así que comenzaré – buscó entre unos papeles en su escritorio y arregló unas cuantas pilas por orden de peso – Ahora, como te dije antes, tu ex esposa llenó una petición de custodia completa de Zane.

-De acuerdo a nuestro divorcio, yo recibía custodia completa de él – interrumpió Draco.

Blaise asintió. –Sí, lo se. Yo fui el que te ayudó con el papeleo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué puede ella hacer esa petición?

-Ella es la madre de Zane, Draco. Así de sencillo.

-Pero ella es una idiota.

Blaise sonrió – Eso es evidente para cualquiera que alguna vez haya hablado con ella.

-Blaise, ¿qué significa todo esto? Bien, ella llena la petición, pero ¿no mantengo automáticamente la custodia porque ella me la cedió en nuestro divorcio?

-Ella _cedió _toda responsabilidad para con Zane, y por eso lo que ella está haciendo ahora se llama una petición. Ella llenó una petición para pelear por la custodia completa.

-¿Custodia completa? Esto es ridículo. A ella ni siquiera le agrada Zane.

Blaise suspiró y soltó su corbata de alrededor de su cuello - ¿Qué es lo que Pansy ama, por encima de todo?

-¿Además de ella misma? – preguntó Draco con un bufido sin gracia – No lo sé.

-Adora gastar dinero, si mal no recuerdo.

Draco asintió – Estás en lo cierto. Pero no veo qué tiene que ver todo esto con Zane.

-Si Pansy logra la custodia completa de Zane, te va a hacer pagar una pensión por mantenimiento – explicó Blaise – Haces un montón de dinero como magitecto, Draco, y ella lo sabe. Incluso con la pérdida reciente de tu herencia familiar, eres increíblemente rico.

-Debí pasarle más que el diez por ciento durante el divorcio. Yo sabía que era una tritón codiciosa, pero nunca imaginé que sería capaz de hacer algo así.

-Aún me cuesta creer que donaste tu herencia familiar completa… -comenzó Blaise, pero Draco le lanzó una mirada estricta – Pero eso no importa ahora porque tenemos que solucionar esto.

-Explícame la cuestión de la petición – dijo Draco, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla.

-Bien, entonces Pansy llenó esta petición y tiene seis meses para demostrarle al Departamento de Servicios Sociales y Familiares del Ministerio de Magia Británico que ella puede proveerle un hogar estable a Zane.

-Bueno, no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos entonces – suspiró Draco – Está viviendo con su amante italiano y no tiene un trabajo, así que no hay ni una posibilidad de que consiga la custodia… Blaise ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Pansy y Ángelo D'Aggostino se casaron la semana pasada – dijo Blaise levantando una copia de un certificado de matrimonio desde una pila de papeles.

-¿Casados? – murmuró Draco, incapaz de lograr que su voz saliera.

-Es evidente que quieren tu dinero, Draco. Estamos tratando con dos personas que saben exactamente lo que están haciendo. Casándose, forman una familia tradicional para Zane, de la que él puede formar parte.

-¿Estás diciéndome que le entregarán la custodia completa solo porque está casada?

Blaise suspiró y pasó su mano con manicura perfecta por su rostro –Draco, voy a ser completamente honesto contigo. Fuiste mi mejor amigo por años, y me diste un ahijado que amo. Incluso diseñaste mi casa. Voy a decirte algo que ningún otro Defensor Judicial podría decirte, pero dado que soy tu amigo, voy a ayudarte haciendo todo lo posible en mis manos.

Draco asintió a Blaise para que continuara.

-El Ministerio de Magia es un centro de rígidos, arcaicos, invertidos y neo conservadores que quieren que cada persona mágica sea parte de su comunidad tradicional y organizada. Es lo mismo que muchos otros gobiernos muggles, y fue de esta manera desde el principio de los tiempos. Hombre más mujer más dos hijos en una casa de dos pisos con una cerca blanca rodeando un jardín. Esa es su idea de normalidad.

Draco frunció el seño pero escuchó atentamente a Blaise. _Una puta lección de sociología. Ve al punto, Zabini._

-Ahora, el divorcio es un tema delicado que a nadie le gusta tocar, así que cuando acontece, no tenemos otra opción que tratar de sacar lo mejor de la situación.

Blaise dejó de hablar y dejó escapar otro suspiro.

-El Ministro de Magia quiere a las familias unidas y sin defectos. Los divorcios arruinan esa perfección, y los padres solteros lo hacen mucho más.

-¿No les gustan los padres solteros?

-No, para nada. Ellos creen que un niño no puede ser criado de forma correspondiente en un hogar con un solo padre.

-Eso es absolutamente estúpido. Conozco un montón de gente que proviene de hogares de padres solteros, que terminaron resultando mejores personas que aquellos que provienen de familias de forma tradicional – protestó Draco – si el Ministro tiene ese problema con los padres solteros, ¿por qué demonios no me dijeron nada antes? Estoy solo con Zane desde hace ya un mes.

-No tenían problemas contigo criando a Zane solo, porque Pansy había renunciado a todos los derechos sobre él. Ahora que ella lo quiere de vuelta, y puede proveerle un hogar tradicional, el Ministerio va a otorgarle a ella esa oportunidad.

-¿Pero me dijiste que ella tiene que probarle al Ministerio que puede proveer un hogar estable para Zane, y que toma seis meses?

-Sí, comenzarán el mes que viene con inspecciones en su casa, observándola a ella y a su esposo una vez a la semana, quizás dos. Los van a entrevistar, también a sus empleados y amigos…

-¿Quién hace la inspección?

-Profesionales Domésticos del Ministerio, PDM para acortar – explicó Blaise – Ahora, Pansy estuvo trabajando en París para Versace, diseñando capas de bruja para su departamento mágico…

-¿Tienen un departamento mágico? – interrumpió Draco, demostrando su poco conocimiento del intercambio cultural mágico-muggle.

-Sí, y aparentemente tiene algo de talento en eso, así que tiene un ingreso pequeño pero estable – continuó Blaise – Su esposo trabaja como un traductor para el embajador Italiano en Francia, también con un ingreso pequeño pero estable.

-¿Qué pasa con el diez por ciento de mi herencia que obtuvieron? Fueron casi 10.000 galleones. Eso les debería durar hasta los próximos veinticinco años.

-Perdona, ¿alguna vez conociste a Pansy? Me dijiste que había comprado un espejo que costó 100 galleones solo porque era de cuero de piel de Dragón y pelos de Veela. Cien galleones podrían alimentar una familia grande por al menos un mes.

Draco cerró sus ojos y recorrió su cabello con los dedos – De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué sucede con Zane?

-Bueno, como tú tienes la custodia legal de Zane, se quedará contigo hasta que Pansy pase la inspección…

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Blaise?

Blaise desvió la mirada al techo, respirando profundamente – Durante estos seis meses, también tendrás una inspección.

-Por supuesto, sabiendo la suerte que siempre tengo, por supuesto que sería inspeccionado por seis meses.

Blaise miró a Draco y tomó una segunda respiración profunda – Siempre que Pansy permanezca casada, y tú no, al finalizar los seis meses y sin importar que el PDM vea que eres realmente un muy buen padre, ellos van a dejar a Zane con Pansy.

-No puedes hablar en serio – dijo Draco – ni siquiera ama a su hijo. ¿Cómo pueden siquiera considerar dárselo a ella?

-Ella cuenta como la familia tradicional que ellos proclaman. Además, ella puede proclamar a los cuatro vientos durante las entrevistas lo mucho que ama a su hijo, y ellos no tendrán otra opción que creerles.

-Blaise… Yo…yo, mierda, Blaise, ¡No puedo perder a mi hijo! – exclamó Draco frenético – De la forma en que lo haces sonar, voy a perder a mi hijo en seis meses.

Blaise frunció el seño y rascó su barbilla lentamente – Draco, tienes una última opción disponible.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es? Haré lo que sea – dijo Draco rápidamente.

-Cásate y provee esa familia tradicional para Zane – dijo Blaise.

Draco fijó su mirada en su amigo por un segundo…dos segundos… tres segundos…diez segundos… - ¿Casarme?

-Sí, cásate antes de que comiencen las inspecciones y una vez que ellos te vean con Zane y vean el gran lazo que los une, te garantizarán la custodia completa porque entonces estarán basando su decisión en quién es mejor para Zane.

-Así que lo que dices es que si tanto Pansy como yo mismo estamos casados, ¿ellos basarán su decisión en quién es un mejor padre? ¿Pero cómo sabrán si Pansy es una buena madre si Zane está conmigo?

-¿Acaso no notaste hasta ahora que el Ministerio es una máquina burocrática e incompetente? Solo quieren inspeccionarla como una persona, y aparentemente ese será el parámetro decisivo de la forma en que será juzgada como madre. Grupo de idiotas, pero ellos son los idiotas que están en el poder, así que no tenemos otra opción.

-Bien, bien… entonces, ¿seis meses de período de inspección durante los cuales me quedo con Zane?

-Sí, y una vez que esos seis meses terminen, y si Pansy sigue casada con ese tal Anthony o como se llame, Zane se va con ella.

-Pero, si yo también me caso, ¿puedo quedarme con él?

-Tendrás mayor posibilidades de que te garanticen custodia completa si te casas, porque eres un padre excepcional y eso es en lo que se basarán _si_ estás casado. Te entrevistarán a ti, a tus padres, a Zane, a sus maestros, a mí y a cada persona que interactúe corrientemente con ustedes.

-Bien, ¿cuándo comienzan las inspecciones?

-Tres semanas. Pansy llenó la petición la semana pasada, y ellos dan un mes de tiempo antes de comenzar con las rutinas de inspecciones.

-Blaise, debo casarme – dijo tranquilamente Draco – no puedo perder a mi hijo… me casaré y le daré a Zane esa estúpida base tradicional.

-Draco, no estás saliendo con nadie, ¿verdad? – preguntó Blaise.

Draco sacudió su cabeza distraídamente, con miles de pensamientos dispersos en la mente.

-Bueno, ¿cómo diablos vas a casarte si ni siquiera estuviste buscando a alguien para ello? Tienes tres semanas para conocer a alguien, enamorarte, pedirle matrimonio y luego casarte con ella. Tampoco olvidemos que tienes un hijo, lo que reduce mucho el número de féminas a considerar.

-Oh, Dios… no puedo ni pensar coherentemente ahora. ¿Cómo voy a casarme? Tres semanas no es tiempo suficiente – murmuró Draco.

-Escucha, colega, vete a dormir y seguiremos con esto mañana – dijo Blaise.

-No puedo mañana, tengo que llevar a Zane a la escuela, y tengo reuniones todo el día con un nuevo cliente – suspiró Draco – Estoy jodido, Blaise. No puedo creer que posiblemente llegare a perder a mi hijo.

-Lo siento, Draco. Es horrible, y las costumbres del ministerio son desactualizadas e injustas, pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Regresa el fin de semana, y veremos que hacer hasta eso.

Draco asintió desconsolado, con la mente colapsada ante tantas cosas atacándolo al mismo tiempo. Un pensamiento se repetía sin control: _podría perder a Zane._

-Bien, dime, ¿cómo le está yendo en la escuela hasta ahora?

Draco no pudo evitar suspirar, con su cabeza comenzando a palpitar. – Él lo está pasando increíble. Le gusta su maestra, que justo viene a ser la única persona en el mundo a quien odio más que a cabeza rajada y a Weasel el Rojo.

Blaise rió ante los nombres ridículos que ambos habían inventado en su sexto año – No me digas que la maestra de Zane es la sang… hija de muggles, Granger.

-Justo ella – dijo Draco secamente – y está completamente cargada de accesorios de ultra-perra y de una actitud de 'soy más santa que tú'. No la soporto.

Blaise volvió a reir – Pobre Draco.

-Sí, pobre de mí. Pero Zane la adora, y comienzo a pensar que puede que ella lo haya embrujado. Es decir, en serio, ¿cómo carajos se relaciona _mi_ hijo con Granger? No deja de hablar en lo simpática que ella es, y en como ella siempre le dice las cosas más bonitas, y un montón de mierda más que no me agrada en absoluto.

Blaise se encogió de hombros – Las cosas cambian, colega. Así es la vida. Trabajas con gente que odias, y cuando los conoces tiendes a notar que no eran tan malos.

Draco levantó una ceja.

-No estoy bromeando. Justo hace un mes tuve que contratar a un nuevo Defensor para el Departamento de Mala praxis médica. Adivina quien fue.

-No lo sé – dijo Draco cansado.

-Era esa chica, Lunática. Luna Lovegood entra aquí con un currículum lleno de recomendaciones y credenciales excelentes. Le concedí una entrevista, me dice algo acerca de unos hongos psicodélicos o una mierda así, y la contraté. De hecho es bastante competente cuando no está escupiendo sus teorías sobre cualquier cosa.

-El mundo debe estar por acabar – sonrió Draco.

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? – sonrió Blaise – ahora, corre a salvar a tu hijo de la bestia de mi recepcionista y envíame una lechuza antes del fin de semana. Conversa con tus padres y fíjate si tienen alguna idea.

Draco asintió y se levantó de su asiento. Su vida no podría empeorar.

* * *

-Bueno, Hermione, cuéntame qué tal van las cosas en la escuela – preguntó Molly Weasley mientras se sentaban para almorzar.

-Va todo genial, Sra. Weasley. Donny y yo realmente disfrutamos trabajar con los niños y estamos haciendo grandes progresos – explicó Hermione.

Ginny, sentada junto a Hermione, ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado – Dios, recuérdame por qué eres una maestra. Estoy bastante segura que lo mencionaste alguna que otra vez, pero no puedo recordarlo. Es decir, eres la persona más inteligente en graduarse de Hogwarts, ¿y terminas convirtiéndote en una _maestra?_

Hermione se puso rígida y tomó una gran respiración – Estoy segura que no quieres ofenderme, Ginny, pero lo que yo hago es intelectualmente importante. No se de dónde sacaste la estúpida idea de que un maestro no puede ser una persona inteligente. ¿No te sentirías segura sabiendo que tu hijo está aprendiendo con alguien de inteligencia por encima de lo común?

-Lo que dijiste fue algo estúpido, Ginny. Apuesto a que no durarías un día haciendo lo que Donny y Hermione hacen – espetó Harry desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Ginny sintió sus mejillas calentarse con vergüenza y enojo – Haznos un favor, Harry, y cierra el pico – se volteó a Hermione – No quería ofenderte, Hermione, solo me preguntaba por qué elegirías abrir una escuela que apenas sobrevive cuando pudiste trabajar como Sanadora o Auror.

Hermione suprimió la necesidad de rodar los ojos – Nada de eso me interesaba. Me gusta moldear las mentes de los niños y trabajar con ellos todos los días. Ellos son inocentes y apasionados, con una gran ansia por aprender que llega a sorprenderme. Aún sigo leyendo documentos y diarios sobre avances en el desarrollo del estudio y progreso educativo, así que nadie podrá acusarme de rebajarme por trabajar en algo que realmente amo.

-Bien dicho, cariño – dijo Arthur Weasley – Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Si la gente no sostuviera ridículas nociones sobre la profesión de los maestros, sería estupendo.

-Oh, casi lo olvido – dijo Harry, ignorando la mirada que le dedicaba Ginny – Estuve en una misión con Tonks hace unos días y ella mencionó algo sobre Wolf siendo amigo del hijo de Malfoy. ¿Lo decía en serio?

Hermione asintió lentamente – Sí, es cierto que Wolf es muy amigo de Zane Malfoy. Pero olvidas el hecho de que ellos son primos. Tienen todo el derecho de ser amigos.

-¿Pero Malfoy no se volvió loco? ¿Y cuándo regresó a Inglaterra? Pensé que estaba en el exterior.

-Regresó hace un mes más o menos, e inscribió a Zane en nuestra escuela. A pesar de lo que ustedes puedan pensar, Zane es un niño excepcional y su padre sorpresivamente no tenía ningún problema con él siendo amigo de Wolf. Creo que ser padre logró cambiar algunos de sus escrúpulos.

-Entonces, ¿le enseñas a su hijo?

-No, lo colgamos del techo y dejamos que los otros niños le peguen con varas – dijo Donny – les enseña disciplina.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza – Sí, _yo _ le enseño y, como dije antes, es un niño increíble, nada parecido a su padre.

-Bueno, eso solo se aplica a ti – dijo Ron comprensivamente – si yo tuviera que volver a hablar con Malfoy, terminaría matándolo.

-Créeme, estuve cerca de hacerlo – murmuró Hermione.

Todos rieron y pronto volvían a conversar de temas más seguros, evitando que saltara una chispa entre Harry y Ginny, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Donny de que saltara. Le confesó a Hermione que su televisión estaba rota y que extrañaba mucho ver sus telenovelas.

* * *

Lucius y Narcissa escucharon atentamente mientras su hijo caminaba frente a la enorme chimenea en su sala de estar, explicando todo lo que Blaise le había dicho tres días atrás.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – suspiró Draco, reclinándose contra la pared - ¡No puedo permitir que ella se lo lleve!

-Draco, querido, siéntate y pensemos un poco en esto – dijo suavemente Narcissa.

-¿Cómo voy a casarme en tres semanas? No he tenido una cita desde Dios sabe cuando… ¿Cómo encontraré a alguien que quisiera casarse conmigo teniendo un niño bajo mi cuidado?

-Deja de hablar tan rápido, Draco. Comienzas a sonar como Zane – dijo Lucius tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no te tomas estos seis meses para encontrar una esposa? ¿Tiene que ser sí o sí en las próximas tres semanas? – preguntó Narcissa.

-Van a comenzar a examinarme en tres semanas. Hablé con Blaise y me dijo que mis oportunidades incrementarán si ya estoy casado para ese entonces cuando comiencen.

-Eso tiene sentido. Si quieren ver una clásica familia unida, tendría que ser desde el principio – asintió Narcissa – Aunque es todo tan absurdo. Creo que todos le brindamos a Zane una maravillosa infancia.

-Necesito casarme – reflexionó Draco - ¿Cómo podré hacerlo? ¿Cómo voy a encontrar una chica que se enamore de mí en tres semanas y luego acceda a casarse conmigo, para criar a mi hijo?

Lucius se mantuvo impasible por un segundo, intercambiando la mirada entre su mujer y su hijo – Tengo una sugerencia que podría ayudar.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Draco.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser un casamiento _verdadero? _ ¿Por qué no encuentras a alguien que pretenda ser tu esposa?

-Los PDM controlarán todos mis registros. Sabrán si yo no estoy verdaderamente casado – suspiró Draco, con sus esperanzas desinflándose al instante.

-Sí, y entiendo eso – continuó Lucius - ¿Por qué no lo conviertes en una transacción de negocios?

-Tu dices… ¿pagarle a alguien para que actúe como mi mujer por seis meses?

-Exactamente. El dinero soluciona mucho de nuestros problemas.

-Veo tu punto y tienes razón, solo pasaré por 'Somos tu Esposa' de camino a casa, y elegiré una – replicó Draco sarcásticamente.

-Tu padre tiene razón – asintió Narcissa lentamente – encuentra una amiga, alguien quien te haría este favor y actuaría como tu esposa y madre de Zane por seis meses. Hagan un arreglo y al final de los seis meses, luego de que obtengas la custodia total legal de Zane, se divorcian y siguen sus caminos separados.

Draco se mantuvo quieto, tratando de asimilar las sugerencias de sus padres.

-No tengo ninguna amiga mujer – dijo – tengo empleadas mujeres, y clientes, pero ninguna que accedería a casarse conmigo por seis meses. Además, ¿cómo podría hacerle esto a Zane? No puedo traer a una mujer cualquiera a nuestras vidas, y esperar que él no se vea afectado por eso. ¿Qué sucede si se encariña con él?

-Tengo una idea, Draco, y escúchala completamente antes de decir algo. Solucionaría casi todos tus problemas – dijo Lucius.

-Hablas como si no me fuera a gustar tu idea – dijo Draco cautamente – comprendiendo el tono de su padre.

-Necesitas casarte con Hermione Granger.

_Necesito dejar de regalarle Vodka para Navidad._

-No es tiempo de bromear, padre. Necesitamos mantenernos enfocados, y debes dejar los licores – dijo Draco.

Lucius levantó una ceja con molestia – Necesitas casarte con ella porque a Zane ya le es familiar, le agrada, y no se verá afectado cuando ella se vaya porque seguirá viéndola todos los días en la escuela.

-Buen punto, oh, espera, está el pequeñísimo problema de que nos odiamos mutuamente hasta el punto de querer lanzarle una bonita imperdonable y luego hacer palomitas de maíz mientras la miro sufrir.

-Arreglos de negocios, Draco – dijo Narcissa – Págale.

-A pesar de mis anteriores desvaríos y opiniones, no es una prostituta – dijo Draco.

-No vas a pagarle para dormir con ella, cariño. Le pagarás para que te ayude, para que ayude a Zane. Escuché que su escuela no está del todo bien…

-¿De dónde oíste eso?

-Las damas en mi circulo social son todas unas cotillas, y algunos de sus esposos trabajan en Gringott's. Escuché que es probable que la escuela cierre en los próximos meses, dado el bajo número de estudiantes inscriptos y los pocos fondos económicos.

Draco tragó – Entonces necesita dinero.

-Eso es cierto, y tú puedes dárselo. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es casarse contigo, pretender que es tu esposa, vivir en tu casa, pasar las inspecciones y ayudar a criar a Zane.

-No puede estar _tan _ desesperada por dinero – murmuró Draco.

-Pienso que debes hacer lo que sea mejor para Zane. Debes dejar de lado tus emociones y enfocarte en lo que se necesita hacer para que la versión femenina de Nosferatu a la que llamas Ex esposa no consiga la custodia de tu hijo.

-Pensé que ustedes dos odiaban a Granger – dijo Draco lentamente.

-Es una pequeña chita arrogante que piensa que se lo sabe todo, pero también es fantástica con Zane y él está loco por ella. Solo la recomendé porque no quiero que pierdas la custodia de mi nieto – explicó Lucius.

-Esto es muy loco… demente – dijo Draco, despatarrándose sobre una silla.

-Entonces, debes hablar con ella, decirle qué es lo que está pasando y explicarle estrictamente que es un arreglo de negocios: sus servicios y actuación a cambio de una inmensa cantidad de dinero. Puedes darle todo lo que sea necesario para mantener su escuela abierta por muchos años… y eso es apenas el dinero que haces con tu trabajo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos hacia sus padres, advirtiéndoles que no le dijeran nada sobre el destino total de su herencia.

-Querido, si hubiera otra opción razonable, te alentaríamos a tomarla, pero dado que esto es lo que más tiene sentido, queremos que lo consideres.

Draco asintió con un enorme suspiro – Me gustaría que no fuera tan razonable. Pero, luego de oír sus explicaciones, parece que la fantasma con frizz es mi única opción.

-No será tan malo, querido. Ustedes dos son adultos y sé que ella se preocupa de verdad por Zane. Deberán cambiar algunas cosas, sí, como disminuir el tono de sus apodos, y aprenderá elegir las batallas que luchar. No cada pequeña cosa debe volverse una discusión.

-Espera, ella aún no aceptó nada y déjenme decirles que probablemente no lo haga. Esto es ridículo, ella no querrá mudarse a mi casa, casarse conmigo y criar a mi hijo. Tiene su propia vida. ¿Cómo sabemos si es que ella no está saliendo con alguien? ¿Casada con alguien más?

-Bueno, ve a preguntarle, tonto. Es la única forma que alguna vez lo averiguarás. Si resulta así, entonces pensaremos en alguien más lo suficientemente bueno como para ayudarnos – dijo Lucius.

-Bien, bien… Dios, odio esto – dijo Draco suavemente.

Todos voltearon sus cabezas cuando sintieron un pequeño golpecito en la puerta.

La cabecita de Zane se dejó ver en la habitación y sonrió a los tres adultos - ¿Puedo entrar ahora?

Draco asintió y Zane corrió hacia su padre, para luego saltar sobre su regazo –Estaba aburrido, papi. Los elfos domésticos no juegan bien a la escondida conmigo. ¡Siguen haciendo trampa!

Draco sonrió hacia su hijo, que estaba explicando cómo los elfos domésticos se habían ocultado todos juntos en el mismo lugar, y ayudaban a su pequeño amo haciendo soniditos.

Mirándolo, supo que él nunca, nunca permitiría que Pansy se llevara a su hijo. Pelearía por él hasta que no le quedara nada, y si eso significaba que tendría que casarse con la única persona que más odiaba en el mundo, lo haría. Todo lo que podía hacer hasta ahora era tener esperanzas de que ella aceptara formar parte de su plan.

_Grandes probabilidades… ahora, ¿dónde metió mi padre el Vodka?_

* * *

-Me divertí muchísimo, Hermione. Gracias por invitarme – dijo Donny mientras estaban en la puerta del apartamento de Hermione.

-Me alegra que hayas accedido a acompañarme – rió Hermione – Amo a Ginny, pero algunas veces su boca trabaja más rápido que su cerebro, y termina diciendo cosas que no son completamente amables.

-Como el hecho de no poder concebir que una persona sumamente inteligente trabajara en una profesión tan simple – dijo Donny con una pizca de acidez – Es decir, hablando en serio. Nosotras somos lo mejor, y quien sea que no esté de acuerdo puede ir y besar nuestro jod…

Hermione abrazó fuertemente a Donny para evitar que terminara la frase – Buenas noches, Don. Aparécete bien.

-Trataré de no aterrizar en un cesto de basura de tamaño industrial – sonrió Donny, sacando a relucir la única vez que Hermione se había encontrado rodeada de basura.

-¡Fue solo una vez! – dijo Hermione riendo gaily – Estaba solo un poquitito alegre por la boda de Remus y Tonks, y tenía problemas con las tres D. eso fue todo.

-Seh, lo que digas – dijo Donny, saludándola con la mano mientras se alejaba – Buenas noches, ¡Reina de la Basura!

Hermione rió, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras su amiga desaparecía en el pasillo vacío de su edificio. Cerró la puerta tras ella y tomó una profunda y satisfactoria respiración. Fue un lindo día, disfrutando el almuerzo y la cena con los Weasley, poniéndose al día con todo y todos…

Había sido suficiente para hacerla olvidar sus problemas…

Miró hacia la mesa del café, que funcionaba como escritorio en su apartamento de un dormitorio. Era un lugar modesto, amueblado con lo necesario, sin nada costoso. Simple y minimalista, abocado a su presupuesto.

En la mesa del café descansaban un rejunte de pergaminos y cuentas que necesitaban ser pagadas antes de que finalizara el mes. Uno de los estudiantes más grandes, a cargo de Donny, se había mudado a Ontario la semana anterior, así que habían perdido la mensualidad que las habría ayudado a pagar una de las muchas cosas que debían.

_¡Si tan solo el estúpido mundo mágico no fuera tan centrado en sus costumbres! La gente necesita entender que los niños pueden sumergirse en un ambiente de enseñanza y pueden aprender muchos hábitos sociales junto a principios básicos primarios si están en un instituto educativo. Claro, no hay nada malo con ser educado en casa… pero, demonios, me gustaría que hubieran más estudiantes._

Tomó asiento y le echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared… casi las nueve en punto. Pronto tendría que meterse a la ducha para lavar todo el estrés acumulado en el día.

Un sorpresivo llamado a su puerta la hizo fruncir el ceño. _¿Acaso Don se olvidó algo?_ Se preguntó mientras miraba alrededor de su apartamento, caminando hacia la puerta.

Se estiró para observar por la mirilla y sin querer, golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta en el proceso. Amoroso.

No podía creer exactamente lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Parecía como si Draco Malfoy estuviera afuera en su puerta. Se veía un tanto gracioso a través del vidrio cóncavo y distorsionado de la mirilla. Pero ahora no era momento para mover la cabeza en distintos ángulos para observar sus facciones cambiar de forma.

Dudando, abrió la puerta y permaneció mirándolo, insegura sobre qué decir.

-¿Malfoy? – dijo finalmente. No era su mejor discurso, pero serviría para algo.

-Hey, sí, um… hola, Granger – dijo él.

Dios santo, parecía incluso un tanto _nervioso._ Eso era algo que ella nunca pensó que llegaría a presenciar.

-Hola – respondió ella cuidadosamente. _Dios, esto era ¡R-A-R-O! -_¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

Draco la miró como si acabara de notar que estaba allí parada- Figuras en la guía.

\- Oh – dijo ella tranquilamente – Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Espera, ¿dónde está Zane? ¿Él está bien?

Draco miró sus uñas – Sí, está bien. Está pasando la noche con mis padres – _Ella no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles. A ella _realmente _le importaba su hijo. Demonios, no tenía otra opción._

-Oh, eso es algo bueno – dijo ella, tratando de bajar un poco la falda larga hasta la rodilla que estaba usando. _¿Qué diablos quiere?_

Permanecieron allí parados por unos segundos, ninguno de ellos diciendo nada, ninguno mirando al otro a la cara.

Finalmente, Draco levantó su cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: ¡Miren que rápido actualicé! ¡También estoy orgullosa de mi misma! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios continuos, significan mucho para mí. El título del capítulo viene de la canción 'Easier to Lie' de Aqualung.**_

_**Nota de la Traductora: Hola, hola, hola! :) ¿Qué final, eh? ¿Qué me cuentan del capítulo? **_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, me encantan y me hacen muy feliz al leerlos! Ya respondí por PM, ahora a los guest:**_

_MissPrimrose: Hola! me alegro muchisimo que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, y gracias por valorar la traduccion! Me alegra que alguien me diga eso, o que me avise si hay algun error que se me pudo escapar :) Gracias por tu comentario, y espero que nos sigamos leyendo :) Saludos!_

_**No se olviden de que pueden agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF) , y vayan a visitarme por mi otro fic, de Twilight, ¿Culpable? Solo de Amarte, que ya está terminado :)**_

_**Bienvenidos a quienes agregaron la historia a Alertas y Favoritos! :) **_

_**Nos leemos el Martes,**_

_**Pekis :)**_


	6. 6- Trouble that can't be named

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Trouble that can't be named - (Problemas que no pueden ser nombrados)**

…-_¿Te casarías conmigo?_

-Claro – respondió Hermione - ¿Qué te parece el miércoles que viene?

-¿Ah? – preguntó Draco, con la mente incapaz de poner todas las piezas juntas.

-Oh, lo siento, pensé que estábamos ensayando para la obra de teatro : 'Estás jodidamente loco' – dijo ella.

-Wow, Granger, ¿besas a tu madre con esa boquita?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, aún confundida ante lo que acababa de pasar – Si viniste aquí solo para molestarme, triunfaste. Ahora, ¿podrías marcharte así yo puedo volver a seguir odiándote constantemente?

Draco sacudió su cabeza y suspiró – Lo siento, esto está saliendo totalmente mal.

-No sé como una proposición de matrimonio de ti hacia mí podría salir bien – dijo ella.

-Necesito hablar contigo, y que tú me escuches – dijo derrotado.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta - ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

-No, pero un trago podría suavizar el golpe – replicó – Estas vestida, así que ¿por qué no me dejas llevarte hasta el pub a la vuelta de la esquina así hablamos?

_Dios, se ve patético parado ahí sin siquiera una mueca o una sonrisa burlona en esa aristocrática cara. De verdad se ve como si necesitara hablar conmigo._

-Aún no estoy muy segura del por qué estás aquí – dijo ella.

Draco se veía como si estuviera conteniendo su carácter calmado solo frunciendo los puños – Necesito discutir algo contigo, y apreciaría que me dieras la oportunidad de explicártelo todo.

Hermione mordió el interior de su labio inferior, preguntándose si esto se trataría de una broma enferma para conseguir que ella saliera de su apartamento, para ser blanco de cualquier tipo de encrucijada. Pero él _verdaderamente _ se veía desesperado…

Si había una sola cosa que ella nunca había superado a lo largo de los años era su inmensa curiosidad. Justo ahora era uno de esos momentos en donde ésta la gobernaba completamente.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Déjame tomar mi capa – respondió.

Draco dejó escapar un breve suspiro de alivio, a pesar de que fue muy breve, porque sabía que tenía mucho por delante aun.

-¿Listo? – preguntó ella, cerrando la puerta tras suyo y bloqueándola con su varita.

Él se dejó guiar para salir del edificio y hasta el pub en la otra calle. El Tilted Kilt (1) era un pub nuevo que había abierto hace unos meses y era muggle, dado que Hermione vivía en un barrio muggle.

Hermione observó mientras Draco caminaba hacia la barra y pedía tres dedos de brandy para él, y una copa de _pinot noir _para ella.

_Típico macho. Yo puedo ordenar mi propia maldita bebida. Pero demonios, ¿cómo supo qué es lo que me gusta?_

Él le extendió la copa y caminaron hacia el fondo del gran pub y dentro de un reservado, sentándose uno frente al otro.

Durante el primer minuto, Hermione miró a Draco pasar su dedo por el borde de su vaso. Frunció sus labios y los movió de un lado al otro mientras permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella tomó un sorbo de su vino y aclaró la garganta.

-Gracias por la bebida. Te pagaría, pero me dejé la cartera en casa – dijo calmadamente.

-No te preocupes por eso – dijo ásperamente luego de vaciar su copa – Ok, ahora que mi garganta está húmeda, pienso que puedo explicar todo.

Hermione tomó otro sorbo de vino y miró a Draco, que suspiró profundamente.

-Podría perder a mi hijo – dijo él luego de un segundo.

Hermione sintió su mandíbula caer y sus ojos abrirse ampliamente - ¿A qué te refieres con que podrías perder a tu hijo?

-Podría perder la custodia completa de él para dársela a mi ex esposa – dijo frotando su frente.

-Pero… ¿por qué? – preguntó ella.

-Cuando me divorcié, recibí la custodia completa de Zane dado que a Pansy no le importaba para nada…

-Espera, ¿Pansy es la madre de Zane?

-Suenas sorprendida – gruñó él.

-Sabía que ustedes dos eran algo en el colegio…

-Déjame aclararte que tenía la peor capacidad de juicio durante mi adolescencia. Ella estaba disponible, y yo era un adolescente impulsivo – explicó, haciendo señas al bar tender por otro brandy.

-Eso es evidente – replicó ella – Nunca pude comprender cómo alguno de ustedes la soportaba.

-Si se trata de Pansy Parkinson, podríamos coincidir en todos y cada uno de los hechos. Podríamos convertirnos en mejores amigos basados solo en nuestro odio hacia ella, te lo aseguro – él sonrió levemente.

Hermione no sabía cómo, pero se encontraba sonriéndole de vuelta. El tarado tenía, después de todo, sentido del humor.

-Volviendo al punto – dijo él – Pansy quiere la custodia completa de Zane y solo por recibir la cuota mensual que tendría que pasarle. Estoy siendo honesto cuando te digo que ella no lo ama. Zane ni siquiera la reconoce como madre, e incluso la llamaba Pansy cuando estábamos casados.

-Pobre Zane – susurró Hermione.

-Pobre _de mí _ \- corrigió Draco – ella apenas hablaba con el niño, pero siempre encontraba tiempo para molestarme hasta la médula.

-Puedo creerlo – dijo ella, tomando otro sorbo – Fui compañera de ella una o dos veces para Pociones. Lo que no llego a comprender es cómo pretende ella obtener la custodia, si ni siquiera lo ama.

-Acaba de volver a casarse – dijo Draco y se dispuso a explicarle las reglas y tradiciones del Ministerio, cuando Hermione resopló.

-¡Qué horrible! Pobre Zane – susurró, con la mano apretando el pie de la copa de vino – Definitivamente odio al ministerio.

-Espera, ¿sabes sobre sus leyes de custodia? – preguntó él.

-Claro que lo sé – replicó ella – Estudié todo lo que había para saber sobre leyes relacionadas a niños y sus familias. Es mi especialidad, porque antes de abrir la escuela, quería convertirme en un Defensor Judicial de Servicios Sociales. Cambié de idea cuando averigüé bien las injusticias que muchas veces son cometidas con los niños mágicos pequeños.

-Entonces, entiendes que ahora que Pansy está casada, no importa lo muy mala madre que ella sea, todavía conseguiría a Zane.

Hermione asintió solemnemente – Lo sé… y realmente lo siento, Malfoy. Sé que eres un buen padre con Zane y que él te ama y…Oh por Dios…

Se estremeció, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-No hablas en serio, dime que no hablas en serio – dijo ella parpadeando rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que puedes mantener a Zane si representas una familia tradicional, casándote con alguien. Malfoy, dime que estabas bromeando cuando me propusiste matrimonio.

Draco suspiró y trazó el borde de su vaso vacío de brandy con sus dedos – Es solo por seis meses, Granger…

-No, definitivamente no. Tú _perdiste _ completamente tu mente. Yo debería ser la última persona a considerar, mayormente por la razón de que yo te odio completamente. ¿Y acaso olvidaste tú, tu extremo odio hacia mí?

-No lo hice – dijo envarándose – Nunca me diste la oportunidad para olvidarlo.

-No podemos durar ni cinco minutos sin pelear, Malfoy. No sé qué paso por tu mente cuando viniste a hablar conmigo. Lo siento mucho, siento todo sobre esto, pero no puedo ayudarte. Lo lamento.

Tomó su capa, que descansaba junto a ella en el asiento y estiró sus rodillas para levantarse, pero su mano fue atrapada fuera de guardia por la mano de Draco.

Ella se congeló y observó la mano de él sobre la suya, manteniéndola quieta. Era una mano muy caliente. Con largos y delgados dedos… un anillo de plata en su pulgar. ¿De repente hacía calor en el pub? Santo Dios, necesitaban arreglar el aire acondicionado. Bien, su mano… muy caliente. ¿Ya lo había mencionado?

-No puedo perder a mi hijo, Granger – dijo quedamente, inclinándose hacia adelante – él es todo para mí y no te lo pediría si no tuviera una buena razón.

-¿Cuál es esa razón? – se las arregló ella para decir, sorprendida de que su voz funcionara. Elevó su mirada hacia la suya y se sorprendió al notar la ansiedad y desesperación radiando de esos ojos grises.

-Eres la opción perfecta porque Zane ya está apegado a ti y porque una vez que te vayas al finalizar los seis meses, aún podrá verte en la escuela. No puedo casarme con alguien y esperar que él no se vea afectado cuando ella se vaya.

-Cásate con alguien que ames, Malfoy. De esa forma, no va a tener que irse – dijo ella, tratando deliberar su mano de la de él.

Pero él no la dejó ir, sino que la sostuvo más fuerte y presionó sus dedos gentilmente – Tengo tres semanas antes de que las inspecciones comiencen. ¿Sabes algo acerca de las inspecciones? – él miró mientras ella asentía suavemente – No tengo tiempo para casarme con alguien basado en amor verdadero y esa mierda.

Hermione desvió la mirada de la suya. Sus ojos comenzaban a desconcentrarla. Se veía tan necesitado y… humano.

-Te pagaré, todo. Mil galleones por mes, por los próximos seis meses.

Hermione dejó caer su mandíbula - ¿Seis mil galleones? ¿Te volviste loco? Eso es un montón de dinero.

-Es suficiente para mantener la escuela abierta por los próximos diez o quince años… y no será todo mi dinero. Mis padres darán la mitad, porque no quieren que deje ir a Zane. A pesar de lo que puedas llegar a pensar de ellos, aman a su nieto y jamás le desearían a Zane ser criado por Pansy.

Ella lo miró fijamente – Sabes que la escuela está pasando por problemas financieros… ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Mi madre tiene relación con señoras casadas con la gente indicada. Y no son precisamente discretas. Puedo enterarme cosas de prácticamente cualquier persona.

-No creo que pueda aceptar tanto dinero – dijo ella.

-No pienses como si lo aceptaras. Te estoy pagando por tu ayuda. Piensa en ello como un trabajo: lo ganarás por casarte conmigo, ser madre de Zane y pasar las inspecciones.

-¿Un trabajo? No lo sé… - dijo ella, mordiendo su labio. La mano de él aún sostenía la de ella. Su mente se encontraba completamente llena con el extraño pensamiento de que debía pintarse las uñas. O incluso podría haber bebido menos vino.

-Por favor, Granger. Estoy ignorando mi ego completamente y rogándote para que me ayudes. Escucha, no lo hagas por mi… hazlo por Zane. ¿Te agrada él, verdad?

Hermione parecía desconcertada – Por supuesto que me agrada. Es un niño maravilloso.

-¿Quieres que acabe con Pansy? ¿Le desearías eso incluso a tu peor enemigo? Espera, ese sería yo. ¿Me desearías eso incluso a mí?

Ella sonrió levemente – No sé que decir. Estás en lo cierto, no deseo que Zane sea alejado de ti, porque como dije antes eres un padre increíble para él. Yo… yo solo… si me caso contigo por seis meses, ¿no podré salir con nadie?

-Tendremos que pretender que se trata de un matrimonio real. ¿Qué pasa si te acuestas con un PDM encubierto? Estaríamos jodidos. Y si vas por ahí y follas con un idiota que no puede mantener su boca cerrada, y Pansy o algún PDM se entera, sabrán que estamos fingiendo.

-Entonces, ¿Tendré que olvidarme de mantener activa mi vida sexual por seis meses?

Él levantó una ceja en un gesto incrédulo - ¿Vida sexual? Se honesta, Granger.

Dejó caer su labio inferior y Draco pudo prácticamente oír un grito llegar a sus oídos… hasta que ella suspiró cansada – Bien, no tengo lo que se dice una gran vida sexual.

-Si por 'gran' te refieres a nula…

Ella le arrojó una mirada asqueada y arrancó su mano de la de él – Para tu información, Draco Malfoy, tengo mi lista de hombres y estoy dispuesta a apostar a que son diez veces mejor amantes que tú.

-Podemos pasarnos horas sentados aquí y discutiendo sobre lo fantástico amante que soy, Granger, pero eso tomaría demasiado tiempo y realmente tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Él inmediatamente cambió el tono cuando ella demostró intenciones de volver a irse. Él tomó su mano para detenerla una vez más – Escucha, sé que estoy pidiéndote que renuncies a muchas cosas, pero te lo pido porque amo a mi hijo, Granger. Lo amo más que a cualquier cosa en el planeta y si lo perdiese… - sacudió su cabeza – No puedo perderlo. Sé que no fui la persona más amable contigo, tampoco planeo comenzar a serlo, pero no tengo ninguna otra opción razonable.

Draco dejó ir su mano – Te daré tiempo para que consideres mi oferta. Necesito saber qué dices para mañana en la noche, en caso de que tenga que buscar a alguien más para que me ayude. Aunque, no sé como lo haré sin arruinar la visión del futuro de mi hijo…

-¿Culpa, Malfoy? ¿Vas a usar la culpa para persuadirme?

-Probé con rogar. Te estoy dando suficiente dinero… me quedé sin opciones, Granger, y también sin tiempo. Ven a verme mañana con tu respuesta.

Se levantó del cómodo asiento y la dejó a ella ahí, mirando al banco vacío que él había ocupado previamente.

_¿Qué carajos acababa de suceder?_

* * *

Hermione llegó a su apartamento y tomó la nota pegada en su puerta. Eran casi las once de la noche y había caminado muy lentamente desde el pub, con la mente repleta de tantos pensamientos provocativos y confusos.

Abrió la nota mientras desbloqueaba su puerta y leyó la caligrafía poco familiar.

_No le digas a nadie sobre nuestra conversación. Si eliges ayudarme, nadie podrá saber que se trata de un matrimonio falso. Nadie. Si no accedes a ayudarme, bueno, agradecería que no le digas a nadie que te rogué. Mi orgullo ya está suficientemente herido. –DM._

Ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. Ella había conseguido que el peligrosamente arrogante Draco Malfoy le rogara. Rogara a una hija de muggles. La victoria era dulce, aunque no tenía a nadie con quien compartirla. Harry y ron habrían amado escuchar cómo Malfoy le había suplicado ayuda. Donny probablemente habría querido saber qué estaba usando él, y si ella había sido capaz de vislumbrar sus abdominales a través de su camisa.

Ella desvaneció esos pensamientos tontos de su mente y entró a su apartamento.

Sus pensamientos regresaron al conflicto mental en el que ella había estado metida por las dos últimas horas. Ella sabía cuál era la opción correcta… ella sabía que no podría rechazar su pedido de ayuda. Eso sería cruel.

Ella era Hermione Granger. Ella era una persona dulce, compasiva y nada egoísta. Alguien había solicitado su ayuda. Alguien _necesitaba _ su ayuda.

Draco Malfoy la _necesitaba. _Zane, su adorable, inocente y amado hijo la _necesitaba._ Ella había construido un pequeño lazo con el niño, quién no había tenido jamás una influencia materna en su vida. Por alguna razón extraña, inconscientemente le había llegado al niño mediante esa ternura y cariño femenino que jamás había recibido.

¿Podría abandonar seis meses de su vida para ayudar a la única persona que logró que sus años en Hogwarts fueran un poco menos que perfectos? Ella lo odiaba. Aún lo hacía. Era grosero, arrogante, condescendiente, hacía sentir mal a la gente sobre sí mismos… ¿por qué renunciaría a la mitad de un año de su vida para ayudarlo?

Pero de nuevo, estaba este dulce y pequeño Zane. _Oh, ¡y también los seis mil jodidos galleones?_

El dinero podría mantener al Centro Educativo de Pequeñas Brujas y Magos abierto por los próximos años, e incluso brindar becas a aquellos estudiantes que no tuvieran el dinero suficiente para acceder a ella. No tendría que volver a pedirle dinero a Donny o sacar de su propio sueldo… incluso podría llegar a ahorrar algo.

Pero de nuevo, estaba Malfoy cara de culo.

Pero de nuevo, habría dinero suficiente para salvar su escuela.

Pero de nuevo, tendría que casarse con el cara de culo.

Pero de nuevo, estaría ayudando a Zane a quedarse con la persona que lo amaba por encima de todo.

Pero de nuevo, estaba el cara de culo.

Ayudar al cara de culo quedarse a su hijo, quien 'lo era todo para él'.

Seis mil galleones.

Ayudar a Zane, un niño inocente metido en todo esto.

Casada con, viviendo con, hablando con… el cara de culo.

Le dolía la cabeza.

* * *

Zane miraba a su padre caminar de un lado al otro frente a la chimenea en su sala. ¡Su papi era súper alto! Él esperaba ser igual de alto que él cuando fuera un 'adluto'. Entonces podría estirarse y alcanzar el helado del congelador, y las galletas que Abela mantenía en la alacena. Y podría pisar a las personas más pequeñas.

¡Y podría volar en una escoba! Dios, cómo ansiaba volar una escoba, justo como papi. Pero no era lo suficientemente grande. Eso es lo que Papi siempre decía.

-¿Por qué estás caminando? – preguntó Zane luego de darse cuenta que no estaba pasando nada interesante.

Draco se detuvo y miró a su hijo, sentado en el sofá y manteniendo su tiranosaurio rex junto a él – Me gusta caminar.

-¿Por qué no paras de mirar por la ventana? ¿Estás esperando una lechuza? – preguntó Zane contento. El correo por lechuza aún fascinaba a Zane, quien prácticamente chillaba cada vez que veía una lechuza, especialmente Infidel, el águila de su padre.

-Sí, estoy esperando por una carta importante – explicó Draco.

-¿De quién?

Draco tronó sus nudillos. _Demonios, él hace muchas preguntas. _–De alguien que podría ayudarme con algo… para el trabajo.

-Extraño ir a trabajar contigo, Papi – dijo él – ¡Recuerdo que siempre podía girar y girar en tu silla hasta que todo se volvía borroso!

Draco sonrió – Y _yo recuerdo _como vomitaste sobre mi luego de que hicieras eso con el estómago lleno.

Zane dejó escapar risitas - ¡No vomité, Papi!

-Oh, sí, lo hiciste; justo sobre mi capa de trabajo. Olí a leche pasada y a trasero hasta que pude encontrar mi varita para limpiar todo, lo que tomó una buena hora, más o menos.

Zane rió, arrojando sus manitas a su cara con puro regocijo - ¡Dijiste trasero!

Draco observó a su hijo reir hasta casi llorar. Su mente enferma y retorcida casi pensó en la posibilidad de que quizás no podría oír esa risa en seis meses…

No. El no _iba _a perder a su hijo. Incluso si Granger no venía a verlo, haría lo que sea necesario para…

Tres golpes rápidos en la puerta dirigieron la atención de los dos varones hacia el vestíbulo. Zane saltó desde el sofá, ansioso por saber quien venía a visitarlos justo antes de ir a la cama.

Draco tomó a su hijo por la parte posterior de su camiseta y lo levantó hacia la mesa esquinera del vestíbulo, dejándolo allí antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Él no estaba esperando ningún invitado. Quizás era su madre, que venía a asegurarse que ellos no estuvieran comiendo cenas congeladas.

Miró a través de la mirilla y sintió el nerviosismo estrechar sus intestinos. Hermione estaba detrás de su puerta, sostenida de la tira de su bolso como si se tratara de un salvavidas. Sus nudillos incluso estaban blancos.

¿Acaso estaba nerviosa por tener que rechazar su pedido?

_El pesimismo no te llevará a ninguna parte._

Abrió la puerta y se exaltó cuando Zane dejó escapar un grito.

-¡MAESTRA HER-MI-ONE!

Hermione sonrió brillantemente mientras Zane saltaba desde la mesa esquinera con la gracia de un felino, y corría para abrazarla. Ella se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó fuertemente cuando él la alcanzó. Para tener un par de piernas cortitas, podía correr rápido.

-¡Has venido a mi casa! ¿Puedo mostrarte mi habitación y mis juguetes y la habitación de mi Papi y mi tina y mi cocina y mi dinosaurio de juguete? Su nombre es Rosie. A Papi no le agrada el nombre de mi dinosaurio, pero Abela me ayudó a elegirlo porque dijo que los dinosaurios varones pueden tener nombre de niña y a mí me gustaba el nombre Rosie y luego Abelo dijo que los dinosaurios varones no pueden tener nombres de niñas porque eso los haría gay. Y Papi me dijo que gay significa feliz, ¡así que los dinosaurios varones sí pueden tener nombre de niña porque eso los haría feliz!

Zane sonrió mostrando todos los dientes a su maestra y esperó por una respuesta.

-Eso es súper interesante, Zane. Me encantaría ver a tu dinosaurio, y estoy de acuerdo con tu abuela. Rosie es un nombre encantador – dijo ella con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Draco odió notar el modo en el que ella le sonreía a su hijo. Le provocaba no querer matarla tanto. Y no le gustaba ese sentimiento.

-¿Sabes algo que sería muy bueno? – le preguntó ella a Zane.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él.

-Creo que siempre deberías usar la palabra 'feliz'. Es una palabra muy bonita, y a mucha gente no le agrada escuchar la otra palabra. Feliz es mucho más divertida para decir.

Él asintió – Feliz, feliz, feliz. De verdad _es_ mucho más divertida. ¡ven a ver mi cuarto!

-Ah, Z, creo que tendrías que ir a ponerte tu pijama y luego escoger la historia que quieres que te lea esta noche – dijo Draco antes de que Zane invitara a su maestra a vivir junto a ellos por siempre.

Zane le dio la mayor mirada de cachorrito rechazado que podía formar (un truco que el mismo Draco le había enseñado para usar en los amigos de Pansy para que él ganara unos cuantos puntos de simpatía y hacer quedar mal a Pansy. Oh, las bromas que le hacían a esa mujer.)

-¿Puedo elegir dos historias? – preguntó él.

-Sí, pero ahora apresura ese trasero huesudo – dijo Draco, empujando suavemente a su hijo fuera de la habitación.

Hermione escuchó las risitas del niño desaparecer al final del pasillo y sonrió mientras entraba al vestíbulo, cerrando la puerta de entrada tras ella. Draco volteó a verla y pasó los dedos por su cabello.

-¿Te gustaría algo para beber?

-No, gracias – dijo ella tranquilamente, mirando alrededor del vestíbulo, a las piezas de arte que Narcissa había comprado.

-Ven, te daré un tour abreviado si lo deseas – dijo él incómodo en su propia piel. Las rarezas sociales nunca fueron su fuerte. Siempre fue cortés, pero ahora, quizás dado el hecho de que su futuro estaba pendiendo de un hilo, su cortesía y educación se habían evaporado completamente.

Hermione sonrió comprensiva – No hace falta, solo quería hablar contigo y darte mi respuesta.

-Uh, bien. En realidad estaba esperando una lechuza. Pero tienes razón: cara a cara es mucho más raro e incómodo.

Ella no pudo evitar reir nerviosamente. Él los había conducido hacia la sala de estar, que estaba decorada muy bonita con mampostería de cuero y elementos modernos. Le indicó por un gesto que se sentara en un lado del sillón, mientras él tomaba el otro lado.

Ella se sentó con sus manos juntas en el regazo, sobre su bolso. ¿Acaso sus nudillos siempre eran así de blancos?

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas – Antes que digas algo, me gustaría agradecerte que no me hayas rechazado apenas arrojé sobre ti la idea en tu apartamento. El hecho de que realmente consideraras mi oferta significa un montón para mí, y para Zane, aunque él no tenga ni una pista sobre lo que está sucediendo.

Hermione asintió y sintió de repente una pizca de compasión por el hombre sentado junto a ella, golpeando sus zapatos nerviosamente contra el piso de madera.

-Me pasé toda la noche, toda esta mañana y toda la tarde hasta que llegué aquí pensando sobre tu oferta. Incluso hice una lista con los pros y los contra, e hice algunas investigaciones sobre las leyes del Ministerio en la custodia infantil y los divorcios.

-Eso es bastante… laborioso – comentó él, escondiendo una sonrisita al fruncir los labios.

Ella rodó los ojos – No puedo creer que estés burlándote de mi. Oh, espera, sí puedo creerlo. Era el número cuatro de mi lista de los contra. Nuestra inhabilidad de ser civilizados el uno con el otro por un tiempo prolongado.

Draco suspiró - ¿Puedes solo decirme tu respuesta así dejo de estar tan nervioso?

Hermione tomó una gran respiración y lo miró a los ojos, una acción arriesgada por sí misma – Quiero ayudarte.

Draco, físicamente relajado, permitió que su sonrisa elevara el espíritu de la tensión construida en la habitación - ¿De verdad?

-Sí, me casaré contigo y te ayudaré por los seis meses del período de inspección.

El tomó su mano en la suya y presionó suavemente sus dedos – Muchísimas gracias. De verdad no puedo comenzar a demostrarte siquiera mi gratitud.

Hermione quitó su mano – Tu dinero será suficiente gratitud.

Draco asintió – Por supuesto. Esto se trata totalmente de una transacción de negocios. Incluso haremos un contrato si así lo deseas.

-Podríamos escribirlo justo ahora, dado que tengo cerca de un trillón de preguntas – dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? – murmuró él.

-Oh, dulce felicidad matrimonial – suspiró Hermione dramáticamente – Voy a amar completamente estar casada contigo.

Draco se encogió internamente. Desde ya estaba arruinando todo por ser un idiota. ¡Pero ni siquiera podía evitarlo! Dios, dale un descanso a este hombre… ella era muy fácil para engatusar y burlar. No era la culpa de _él._

-Lo siento. Sabes que podrás dejarlo en cualquier momento. No voy a forzarte a quedarte o algo – le dijo tranquilamente, caminando hacia la habitación adyacente para tomar un poco de pergamino, tinta y una pluma.

-Quiero que aprendas que yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. Te dije que quería ayudarte y eso es lo que haré. Nada de lo que hagas podría romper mi compromiso verbal. Ya estoy acostumbrada a tu estupidez.

-Bueno, gracias entonces – dijo él – También mantendré mi palabra. Es más, desde que Zane llegó a mi vida, encuentro muy difícil faltar a mi palabra. Él es casi como mi consciencia. Siento como si siempre estuviera conmigo, mirando lo que hago… y no quiero que termine podrido.

-He terminado por darme cuenta de que Zane te cambió de alguna forma para bien. No me malinterpretes, aún pienso que eres un completo idiota, pero de alguna forma un completo idiota más suave.

-Es bueno saber que nuestro odio mutuo no cambiará por todo esto – dijo él secamente.

-Eso es algo que no termino de entender. Nos _odiamos _mutuamente. Dices que solo me elegiste porque Zane me verá constantemente en la escuela, y cuando todo esto termine en seis meses, no tendrá mucho efecto en él… por lo que podrías haberle pedido ayuda fácilmente a Donny.

-Él no la sigue tanto como te sigue a ti. Escucho tu nombre salir constantemente de su boca, e incluso tú tienes que admitir que él esta apegado a ti.

Hermione asintió – Es solo que es tan extraño. Tú realmente me odias, y solo por ser hija de muggles…

-Espera, espera… yo no te odio porque seas hija de muggles.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

-Te odio porque eres molesta. Esa es la única razón por la que te odié. Solía llamarte una, um, bueno esa palabra, solo porque a tus amigos les molestaba. Sabía que a ti no te importaba, pero viendo como Hairy-scrotum (2) y Measly(3) se ponían furiosos, la usaba para divertirme.

Hermione le frunció los ojos – No los llames así.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que tendré que aprender a tolerar su presencia si tenemos que convencerlos de que estamos felizmente casados.

-Oh, Dios. Había olvidado de que tendríamos que decirles a todos. Oh, Dios. Tendremos que pretender que estamos enamorados. Oh, Dios. Tendremos que pretender que todo esto es real. Oh, Dios. Ellos van a odiarme absolutamente.

-Si van a odiarte por esto, bueno entonces ellos no son tan buenos amigos como pensabas – añadió él.

Ella lo miró por varios segundos – Algunas veces dices cosas que son demasiado sabias como para salir de tu boca. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

-Soy una piñata de sorpresas – dijo él sin emoción – Ahora, vamos a hacer este contrato.

-¡Papi! ¡Estoy listo! – dijo Zane desde el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo su pijama en una mano y dos libros en la otra. Rosie, el dinosaurio, estaba atrapado en alguna parte entre esas cosas.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Hermione – Tengo que meterlo en la cama antes de comenzar.

-¿Deberíamos hablar con él antes de que duerma? – Preguntó Hermione con una pizca de aprensión - ¿Sobre lo que está por suceder?

-Oh… sí. Eso estaría bien – dijo él, inclinándose para levantar a Zane en brazos.

-¿Te gustaría que yo te leyera una de esas historias, Zane? – preguntó Hermione.

Su carita angelical se iluminó - ¡Me gustaría muchísimo! ¿Puede leerme ella, Papi? ¿Tú me lees una y la maestra Hermione otra?

Draco asintió y notó que Hermione sonrió ampliamente – Acaba de decir mi nombre sin necesidad de hacerlo lentamente.

Él se impresionó por la mirada de orgullo que tenía ella, por lo contenta que se veía. Ella los siguió hasta la habitación de Zane y escuchó pacientemente mientras Zane le explicaba cada juguete y cada elemento de su habitación.

-Y esta es mi cama donde duermo todo el tiempo en la noche, y estas son mis mantas verdes, y mi almohada verde porque el verde es el mejor color.

-Le lavaste el cerebro al pobre chico – le murmuró Hermione a Draco.

Draco sonrió fríamente y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo, quien dejó escapar risitas y saltó en la cama, vestido con su pijama y Rosie firmemente atrapada en su costado.

Draco y Hermione le leyeron una historia cada uno, y luego voltearon hacia el otro pensando en la mejor forma de decirle al niño la nueva noticia.

Como su padre, Draco tomó la iniciativa de empezar. Se sentó en un lado de la cama mientras Hermione se mantenía parada al otro costado.

-Zane, tenemos unas cuantas noticias para darte – comenzó él.

El niño pequeño miró a su padre con la expectación patente en sus amplios y plateados ojos.

-La maestra Hermione y yo decidimos casarnos.

-¡Wow! – dijo Zane - ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? – repitió Draco – Um…

-Porque nos amamos, Zane – interrumpió Hermione.

Draco le dirigió una mirada afilada. _¿Acaso ella está jodiéndome?_

-Cuando dos personas se aman, se casan – explicó ella.

-¿Tú amas a mi Papi? – preguntó Zane, con sus cejas color rubio sucio fruncidas.

-Sí – replicó ella.

_Mentirosa, mentirosa, pantalones…y su completo guardarropa… en jodido fuego.(4)_

-¿Tú amas a la maestra Hermione? – le preguntó Zane a su padre.

Draco asintió, incapaz de decir semejante mentira sin romper en una incontrolable carcajada.

_Voy a ir al infierno de los padres. Pero está bien, Lucius también estará allí. No será tan malo._

-¿Aún voy a seguir viviendo aquí? – preguntó él, desconcertando a Draco.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y la maestra Hermione se casarán. Van a tener una nueva familia – explicó Zane - ¿Voy a vivir con Abela y Abelo?

Draco se estiró y sostuvo la barbilla de su hijo en su mano – Escucha, Z. Siempre te quedarás conmigo, no importa lo que yo haga, donde me encuentre, o con quién esté. Jamás dejaré que alguien te aleje de mi, y nunca voy a remplazarte con nadie. ¿Comprendido?

Zane asintió rápidamente y miró a Hermione bajo sus pestañas - ¿Ella será mi nueva mami?

Draco miró a Hermione, quien mordió su labio- Uh, ella será tu madrastra.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Zane.

-Eso significa que seré tu nueva mami – explicó vagamente Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros a Draco.

-¿Puedo llamarte mami? Jamás le dije mami a nadie, y tú serás mi nueva mami, y Maestra Hermione es difícil de decir algunas veces porque es largo y mami es fácil de decir – dijo Zane.

Draco frotó su nuca y se encogió de hombros, mirando a Hermione, arrojándole la pelotita (5) a ella. Pero Zane miró a su padre dado que Hermione estaba sin palabras.

-Si a la maestra Hermione no le molesta, puedes llamarla así – dijo Draco finalmente, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable.

_Apuesto a que Tom Riddle Padre también estará en el infierno de los padres… me pregunto cómo será él._

-Puedes llamarme Mami, Zane – concedió Hermione, con su corazón rompiéndose ante el pobre niño nunca había tenido una imagen materna antes.

-Bien – respondió él y se recostó e su almohada – Tengo sueño ahora, buenas noches. Salgan.

Draco y Hermione compartieron una sonrisa ante la franqueza de Zane. Él _tenía _la falta de tacto que venía del lado materno de la familia de Draco.

Regresaron al living, esta vez se sentaron uno al lado del otro para comenzar a trabajar en el contrato.

-Detesto mentirle – dijo Draco quedamente antes de comenzar.

-Una vez que consigas la completa custodia de él garantizada por el Ministerio, todo esto valdrá la pena. Te aseguro que te perdonará cuando le digas la verdad en un futuro – le dijo ella, con calma.

-Solo estoy feliz por el hecho de que una vez que me den la custodia completa, Pansy no puede volver a solicitarla. Podré terminar con todo esto en seis meses y no volver a preocuparme por todo otra vez.

-Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿cómo terminaste concibiendo a Zane con ella? Es evidente que la odias.

-Ambos nos pusimos hasta la mierda en el festejo de los 19 años de Blaise. Terminamos cogiendo en uno de sus closets, y Zane fue concebido. No creo que alguna vez vaya a contarle esa historia. La cuenta de su terapia en el futuro ya es lo suficientemente grande.

Ella sonrió y se estiró para tomar la pluma y el pergamino. –Bueno, comencemos con esto.

Dos horas, siete cervezas de mantequilla, cuarenta y seis discusiones y noventa y dos palabrotas después, finalmente habían completado el contrato.

_Yo, Hermione Granger, accedo a unirme a Draco Malfoy en auténtico matrimonio y funcionar como su esposa por el período de seis meses. El período de inspecciones comienza el día quince de Marzo y termina el quince de Septiembre. Acepto casarme con Draco Malfoy el día cuatro de Marzo para permitir que uno, Zane Malfoy, hijo de Draco Malfoy, se acostumbre a la alterada situación doméstica._

_Yo, Hermione Granger, acepto que no puedo decirle a nadie que el antes mencionado matrimonio no es genuino. Yo comprendo que es de vital importancia que nadie lo sepa, dado a la posibilidad de que un Profesional Domestico del Ministerio descubra la farsa. Solo en compañía de otros debo actuar el papel de devota esposa y madre._

_Yo, Draco Malfoy, acepto unirme a Hermione Granger en auténtico matrimonio y funcionar como su esposo durante el período de seis meses. Accedo a casarme con Hermione Granger el día cuatro de Marzo para permitir que uno, Zane Malfoy, hijo mío, se acostumbre a la alterada situación doméstica._

_Yo, Draco Malfoy, accedo, solo en la compañía de otros, a actuar el papel de devoto esposo para una, Hermione Granger. Acepto pagar a Hermione Granger la suma prometida de seis mil galleones, mil galleones por cada mes, durante los seis meses._

_Yo, Draco Malfoy, accedo a pagar por todas las necesidades de Hermione Granger (ropa, comida, elementos de hogar y otras necesidades personales) por la duración de nuestro matrimonio._

_Nosotros, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, por el presente accedemos a dirigirnos entre nosotros por nuestros primeros nombres, y a practicar incluso en privado para evitar deslices._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy – DM_

_Hermione Jean Granger – HG_

Draco acompañó a Hermione hasta la puerta de su departamento y le estrechó la mano – Déjame agradecértelo nuevamente, Hermione. Realmente aprecio tu ayuda.

Ella sonrió suavemente y envolvió más firme a su capa alrededor del cuerpo – Es extraño oírte decir mi nombre.

-Si no estuviera en el contrato, créeme, me sentiría igual de extraño – dijo él.

-Le puse un hechizo al contrato, por cierto, luego de que hicieras la copia. Nadie más que nosotros podrá leer lo que escribimos, así que no hay necesidad de preocuparnos de que el PDM lo encuentre.

-Gracias – dijo él.

_¡Ya lo comprendió! ¡Estás agradecido! Ahora, ¡cállate!_

-Bien, entonces mañana iremos a la casa de tus padres para decirles a ellos, y luego iremos a Kensington para decirles a los míos. No van a estar muy felices de saber que me casaré en una semana y ni siquiera les dije antes. Podremos improvisar una historia cuando lleguemos allí. Luego tendremos que decirles a los Weasley, los Lupin, Harry y a Donny, por supuesto.

-¿Tendré que estar presente para esos últimos? – preguntó Draco con una leve mueca.

-Apreciaría que estuvieras allí, así podemos presentar un fuerte unido. Tendrás que portar tu mejor comportamiento, y realmente pretender que quieres ser amigo de ellos. Recuerda, estamos enamorados. Solo tendré que pensar una historia para decirles sobre cómo terminamos comprometidos…

-Oh, eso me recuerda algo – dijo él y desapareció de la vista, dejándola esperando en el vestíbulo por un minuto.

Volvió y sostuvo un anillo frente a ella, de oro blanco que sostenía un diamante corte princesa. Era simplemente hermoso y elegante. Ella lo pasó por su dedo anular y regresó la mirada hacia él.

-Um, sí, gracias. Entonces, el día después de que le digamos a todos, puedo traer a Zane aquí luego del colegio, así no tienes que ir a buscarlo. Puedo quedarme un rato así comenzamos a planificar la boca. Preferiría que nos fugáramos para casarnos, pero si queremos que todos lo crean realmente, una pequeña ceremonia sería apropiado. Además, la mayor cantidad de gente que nos vea casados, menos sospecharán los PDM.

-Suena bien – dijo él tranquilamente.

Ella miró al anillo en su mano y luego a sus ojos grises. – Realmente _quiero _ ayudar, Draco. No quiero ver que Zane termine con Pansy, y no quiero que pierdas a tu hijo.

Él asintió y le sonrió lentamente – Aprecio mucho todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros. Me aseguraré que recibas el dinero suficiente para mantener abierta tu escuela por todo el tiempo que lo desees, incluso luego de los seis meses.

El cerebro de ella debió decidir que se encontraría temporalmente fuera de servicio, dado que pareció relegar sus funciones y dejar a los instintos a cargo, dado que la siguiente acción los tomó a los dos por sorpresa. Ella se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te veré mañana – le dijo rápidamente y se alejó de su apartamento para ir a castigar a su estúpido cerebro. _¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!_

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y luego lentamente levantó su mano para tocar su mejilla. _La vida se había vuelto oficialmente interesante. Muy molestamente interesante._

(1)Tilted Kilt: falda escocesa inclinada.

(2) Hairy-scrotum: escroto peludo. Permanece en Inglés para no perder la gracia de la similitud del apodo con el nombre original.

(3)Measly: miserable, pobretón. Igual caso que el anterior.

(4)Lier, lier, pants on fire: mentiroso, mentiroso, pantalones en fuego: es un versito, un cantito usado en inglés en casos como esos, cuando se descubre a un embustero.

(5)Arrojar la pelota al otro campo: dicho que hace referencia a pasar la decisión final a la otra persona.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias por los reviews! El título del capítulo viene de la canción 'Clocks' de Coldplay.**

**Nota de la traductora: Gracias, Gracias, gracias por todos los reviews! Wow, debo admitir que siempre me sorprende notar la gran respuesta al fic! Ya respondí por PM a los que tienen cuenta. Gracias especiales a Mary-animeangel y Aome-Hime que me dejaron unos mensajes personales preciosos!**

**También agradezco mucho a quienes día a día añaden a la historia, y a mí como autor, a sus alertas y favoritos!**

**Y ahora me disculpo porque yo había prometido este capítulo para unas horas atrás, pero Fanfiction no me debaja subirlo. de todos modos, aquí esta!**

**Como siempre, recomiendo cada canción que la autora de la historia pone aquí. En este caso, este tema de Coldplay es bastante conocido y fantástico.**

**Quiero agregar, que estoy súper feliz porque al fin nació el hijito de uno de mis ídolos, uno de los cantantes de la banda británica McFly . Se trata del pequeño Buzz, hijo de Tom Fletcher y su esposa Giovanna.. ¡Estoy muy feliz por ellos, y quería compartirlo con ustedes!**

**por eso, a partir de hoy además de la cancion recomendada por la autora, les voy a recomendar una de mis ídolos :) el tema de hoy: The Heart Never Lies. Escúchenla!**

**nos leemos el jueves! **

**Pekis :)**

**Los espero por Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF)**

**Saludos!**


	7. 7- Contemplate the day we wed

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**(Una Maravillosa caricatura de Intimidad)**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Contemplate the day we wed – (Contemplemos el día de nuestra boda)**

Hermione tronó su cuello tratando de mirar a la mansión Malfoy completamente de una sola vez. Había visto ciudades más pequeñas.

-Es un Barroco francés – explicó Draco mientras caminaba por el largo y recto camino de entrada desde el punto de aparición – El _corps de logis, _que es la parte principal de la casa y que contiene la entrada y varias habitaciones, está situada en la mitad de la mansión, haciéndola la primera cosa que verás. Las alas de los lados son de menor escala y no marcan tanta precedencia como debería hacerlo algo de la época temprana del Renacimiento.

Hermione lo miró, asintiendo y pretendiendo que no se había perdido ante el rápido francés que él había dejado salir. Usualmente habría comprendido, siendo tan increíblemente inteligente como solo podía serlo Hermione Granger, pero pequeñas rocas continuaban interponiéndose en su camino haciendo que tropezara y caminara más lento por el camino.

-Debes realmente amar este lugar como para saber tanto sobre él – dijo ella, tratando de mantener una conversación civilizada.

-Hice mi tesis de Magitectura sobre esta casa.

Ella se volvió a verlo y casi cae. - ¿Magitectura? ¿Eres un magitecto?

-Mi propia prometida no sabe nada sobre mí – dijo él manteniendo su mano sobre su pecho en una falsa tristeza –Sí, pasé mi MAE y me volví un magitecto licenciado cuando cumplí los dieciocho.

-Impresionante – dijo ella, diciéndolo en serio – leí que la Magitectura es uno de los trabajos mejor pagados en el mundo mágico.

Él no respondió, pero metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones gris oscuro. Había cambiado a su túnica por un traje y Hermione admitió (estúpido y traidor cerebro) que se veía realmente bien en su ropa de negocios.

-Adivino que realmente amas tu trabajo, porque con la herencia Malfoy no necesitarías trabajar ni un día más en tu vida – dijo ella. Para ser honestos, ella estaba tratando de pescar algo de información. Le había picado la curiosidad cuando se enteró de su trabajo… ¿por qué, en la tierra, un heredero trabajaría?

-Sí, amo mi trabajo – dijo él sin explicarse.

Hermione decidió dejar la interrogación para otro día. Pronto él se abriría a ella.

-Mami, ¡mira! – gritó Zane delante de ellos. Él ya se había acostumbrado a las circunstancias. Y se sentía raro que no fuera raro cuando él la llamaba así. Raro.

-¿Qué estoy mirando, Zane? – preguntó ella, viendo en la dirección en la que el señalaba.

-¡Es mi árbol! Abela dijo que ella lo plantó cuando yo era un bebé. ¡Se llama como yo! – dijo contento.

Hermione miró el pequeño árbol plantado en la mitad de un extenso jardín delantero – Es un árbol hermoso. ¿Sabes cómo cuidar uno?

-¡Sí! Debes ponerles agua y deben estar en el sol – respondió él, aumentando su velocidad hacia la inmensa construcción.

Hermione miró hacia Draco – Debes estar extremadamente orgulloso de él. Es un niño excepcionalmente brillante.

-_Estoy _orgulloso de él. Más de lo que es sano, creo yo. - replicó él, mirando a su hijo detenerse para tomar una pequeña roca y metérsela en el bolsillo – Y bien, ¿siempre entras en modo maestra con tus pequeñas lecciones? Necesito saberlo en caso de que tenga que desempolvar mi vieja enciclopedia.

-Ja, ja – dijo ella secamente, odiándose cuando una pequeña sonrisa traicionó su regaño – Es importante que los niños se mantengan intelectualmente estimulados.

-Bien, trataré de recordar eso – dijo él.

Ella ignoró su tono seco dado que finalmente, _¡finalmente!,_ habían alcanzado la entrada de la mansión. Las puertas se veían más grandes que todo el espacio de su apartamento anterior.

Draco sacó su varita y apuntó al llamador de la puerta, a unos seis metros y medio encima de ellos.

-¿Cómo llamaría a la puerta un ser no mágico, si el llamador está tan alto? – preguntó Hermione.

-Piensa un poco tu pregunta. ¿Por qué demonios una persona no mágica estaría en la residencia Malfoy? – preguntó Draco guardando su varita en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta.

-Buen punto – reflexionó ella. Permaneció quieta mientras esperaban que la puerta se abriera – Estoy muy feliz de que tus padres sepan sobre todo esto. No sé cómo podría actuar tan enamorada mientras estés a su alrededor. No voy a mentir, tus padres son intimidantes y me asustan hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

-¿Abela y Abelo? – preguntó Draco con una sonrisa - ¡Pero si son tan abrazables!

-Tan abrazables como una cobra venenosa – murmuró Hermione, consiguiendo sacar una pequeña risa de Draco. ¿Acaso lo había escuchado reír antes? Tan lindo… tan poco Draco…

-Pueden llegar a ser un poco fríos, pero deberías ver a mi madre alrededor de Zane. Se derrite y se convierte en una mujer completamente diferente. Es hilarante para mí.

A ella le gustaba esto. No pelear con el cara de c… era incluso divertido.

La puerta se abrió para revelar un pequeño elfo doméstico vestido en lo que aparentaban ser, un tutu y un sombrero vaquero. Hermione tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para asegurarse que no estaba teniendo visiones.

-¡Hola, Poodle! – dijo Zane, abrazando al elfo doméstico.

Hermione escuchó a Draco murmurar entre dientes algo acerca de 'ese niño' y 'abrazos' y 'ridículo'.

-Pequeño amo, ¡estoy muy feliz de verlo! – chilló Poodle – ¡Y Amo Draco! Por favor, pasen. ¿Debo anunciar que llegaron con un invitado?

-No es necesario, gracias. Ellos ya saben que estamos aquí - dijo Draco poniendo una mano en el codo de Hermione y guiándola a través del inmenso vestíbulo.

-Ese elfo está usando ropa. Ropa extraña, pero ropa al fin – le dijo ella, ignorando el calor de su mano en su brazo desnudo. Brazo desnudo por estar usando un generoso vestido azul oscuro.

-Todos los elfos domésticos aquí usan ropa – le explicó él – Cuando Zane tenía tres años, los hizo jugar a los disfraces con él, accidentalmente liberándolos a todos. Mi padre casi se vuelve loco, pero se sorprendió al notar que ninguno quería irse. Aunque preferían conservar la ropa. Mi favorito es el elfo del piso superior, que usa un kimono y un Fez.

Hermione estaba impactada hasta quedar sin palabras. Había estado a punto de comenzar su discurso planeado en los derechos y libertad de los elfos domésticos. Draco tenía razón. _Era _una piñata llena de sorpresas, que ella quería golpear con un bate hasta descubrirlas a todas.

Alcanzaron a las puertas doble que eran casi del mismo tamaño que las de entrada. Zane las alcanzó antes de que cualquiera de ellos, y las abrió de un golpe, ingresando lleno de gritos de 'Abela' y 'Abelo'.

Hermione siguió a Draco dentro de la habitación, tratando de absorber el exótico salón con ojos amplios. ¡Era inmenso! Y tan bellamente decorado… Situados en un sillón cerca del enorme ventanal estaban Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. El rey y la reina del hielo.

Zane estaba parado frente a ellos explicando en una velocidad inhumana todo lo que había ocurrido desde la última vez que los vio. Lucius no estaba prestando atención, principalmente porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero Narcissa asentía junto a él, sonriendo y jadeando en los lugares correctos.

Draco impulsó a Hermione hacia adelante, con su mano cálida aún en su codo. Se pararon frente a sus padres, quienes también se levantaron pomposamente luego de hacerle prometer a Zane que luego les contaría su historia.

-Madre, Padre, esta es Hermione Granger – la presentó él. Sin discurso de adorno o cualquier tontera. Directo al punto.

Lucius tomó la mano extendida de Hermione y la estrechó – Es un placer conocerla, señorita Granger.

-Igualmente a usted, Señor Malfoy. Aunque nos conocimos antes, bajo circunstancias menos agradables.

Lucius levantó una ceja y bufó silenciosamente.

-Tiene razón, nos conocimos antes en su segundo año, me parece, y luego una vez más durante su quinto – dijo con una pequeña sonrisita – Esas fueron circunstancias mucho más desagradables. Días de niñatos entrometidos…

-Y esta es mi madre, Narcissa – dijo Draco, dándole a su padre una mirada de advertencia. _Cállate, idiota. ¡Ella es mi única bendita oportunidad para mantener a mi hijo!_

Lucius frunció sus labios y tomó asiento en el sofá, volviendo a levantarse al encontrarse con un juguete en el trasero. Se lo tendió a Zane con una mirada de reproche. Zane le sonrió a su abuelo y lo arrojó hacia el ventanal, donde había una caja llena de juguetes esperándolo.

-Tendrás que excusar a mi esposo, querida – dijo Narcissa, estrechando su mano con Hermione – Puede convertirse en un tonto irracional cuando se trata del pasado.

Hermione estaba más que sorprendida ante la mujer que ella pensaba que sería un tipo de Lucius, pero con vagina. – Oh, no hay problema. El pasado es algo que debe ser dejado en el pasado.

-Debo admitir que eres mucho más bonita que lo que Draco me describió – dijo Narcissa, haciéndola sentar junto a ella.

-Wow, ¡Zane ven a mostrarnos ese juguete! – dijo Draco, tratando de desviar la conversación.

Hermione sonrió - ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo me describió? Y por favor, no evite ningún detalle, muero por saberlo.

-Bueno, ese es el punto. Él no te describió realmente, fuera de los menores insultos que siempre utiliza. Usó el Frankenstein con frizz y el Perra Mcperra (1) con mayor frecuencia – dijo Narcissa educadamente y con voz baja para evitar que Zane escuchara. Pero la sala era tan malditamente grande que ella podría haber usado un megáfono y aun así Zane no habría oído.

Draco internamente gimió y se hundió en el sillón opuesto al de ellas.

-No creo que tengas frizz, en absoluto – continuó Narcissa – solía dibujar, ¿sabes? Mayormente retratos… y tienes un rostro muy dibujable. Verás, ese moño realmente define tu largo cuello y tu delgada línea de la mandíbula, acentuando tus altos pómulos. Debo decir, que también hacen que tus grandes y brillantes ojos marrones sobresalgan hermosamente. Tienes un rostro sumamente dulce.

Hermione luchó contra la necesidad de sonrojarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero falló miserablemente – Este moño está disimulando el frizz – sonrió Hermione – Si soltara las pinzas y la coleta sosteniéndolo todo juntos, tendría que cambiar de lugar para evitar ahogarte con mi cabello.

Narcissa rió y palmeó la mano de Hermione – Una mujer que puede reír de sí misma, es claramente una mujer con la que podré llevarme bien. No comprendo por qué no le agradas a Draco.

-Es un disgusto mutuo, le aseguro. Estamos cómodos con nuestra relación de odio-odio. En realidad, yo pensaba que él me odiaba por el hecho de ser hija de muggles – dijo Hermione.

-Oh, no toda esa basura de nuevo. Querida, viví con ello durante años, y déjame decirte mi honesta opinión: perdió la gracia hace siglos. No es muy lindo ver a tu hijo arriesgar su vida por una estúpida, estúpida causa. Dejé de hablar con Lucius por semanas luego de ese fiasco. No tengo idea del por qué la especie masculina gobierna el mundo. Es explica que hayan tantos problemas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto o no?

-Absolutamente en lo cierto – sonrió Hermione. ¿Cómo era posible que semejante mujer burbujeante viviera con esos dos murciélagos por tanto tiempo, y aún se mantuviera así de maravillosamente amigable? Ella realmente podría aprender a apreciarla.

-¿Ya terminaron ustedes dos, gallinas? – preguntó Lucius gruñonamente.

-¿Gallinas? – Narcissa le dedicó una mirada helada a su marido – No sabía que te gustara tanto dormir en la habitación de invitados, querido.

Lucius abrió su boca para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir una carcajada y miró a Draco, que parecía estar acostumbrado a este tipo de hechos.

-Ahora, querida, déjame agradecerte por ayudarnos con todo esto. Implica ser una mujer muy fuerte y amable como para renunciar a seis meses de tu vida para ayudar a alguien que no te agrada, solo porque sí. Estás siendo sumamente benevolente y te lo agradezco con todo mi ser.

-Si no estuviera aceptando el dinero que me ofrecieron, posiblemente estaría de acuerdo con usted, pero esto se trata solo de un intercambio de negocios, y _estoy _aceptando dinero, así que no soy tan altruista y desinteresada como puedes pensar.

-Nada de eso – dijo Narcissa, finalizando la conversación – Tienes un corazón muy amable, y no podrás cambiar mi mente. Soy terriblemente obstinada, terca como todos los Black.

Hermione pensó que escuchó a Lucius murmurar algo acerca de 'eso puedo asegurarlo'.

-Zane, mi querido niño, ven a terminar de contarme tu historia – llamó Narcissa a su nieto.

Zane desvió la mirada de la varita de juguete con la que estaba apuntando a Rosie, el dinosaurio, y les sonrió. Corrió unos cuantos pasos, con la varita de juguete en la mano, pero se detuvo abruptamente por lo que parecía ser un hechizo. Lucius, con su propia varita apuntando al niño, caminó hacia él y le quitó la varita de juguete de su pequeña manito.

-Jamás debes correr con una varita en la mano, Zane. Sabes eso – dijo con voz baja.

-Oops, lo siento Abelo – dijo tranquilamente Zane – Lo olvidé.

-Es fácil olvidar muchas reglas, pero están ahí para asegurarte que no resultes herido – explicó el hombre mayor.

En un gesto shockeante, Hermione observó al rígido aristocrático arrodillarse frente al niño y besar su cabecita – Ahora puedes correr – le dijo.

Zane le sonrió a su abuelo y se apresuró junto a los otros adultos antes de enzarzarse en una larga discusión sobre cómo él y Wolf se habían vestido como Aurores para la Hora de juegos, y habían arrestado a Patrick, el otro niñito en su clase, que se había disfrazado de pirata que robaba arena.

-Oh, cielos, Zane, que increíble amigo que debe ser Wolf – dijo Narcissa con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro – Me suena a que ustedes dos se divierten mucho.

Zane estuvo de acuerdo con ella y pronto se entristeció al saber que era hora de marcharse. Les dio un abrazo a sus abuelos; Narcissa rodó los ojos al notar como Lucius palmeaba la cabecita de Zane cuando éste fue a abrazar sus piernas.

Ella le susurró a Hermione – Es tan absurdo en sus muestras de cariño. Me vuelve prácticamente loca.

Hermione rió quedamente y le dio a la mujer mayor un educado abrazo. Le estrechó la mano a Lucius y pronto se encontró caminando por el largo camino hacia el punto de aparición.

Zane caminaba delante de ellos, deteniéndose a levantar pequeñas rocas cada pocos pasos.

-No fue del todo malo – dijo Draco suavemente – no hubo duelos, y pudimos salir con nuestros miembros intactos.

Hermione sonrió – Tu madre no es nada que ver con lo que pensé que sería. De verdad me pregunto cómo conseguiste volverte ese pequeño moquillo malvado durante el colegio, con una madre tan dulce como ella.

Él volvió a meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y miró hacia adelante – Era una madre estricta cuando yo era más joven, pero también era amorosa. Mi infancia fue una copia del comportamiento de mi padre. Yo quería ser tal cual era él. Mi madre hizo lo que pudo, pero nunca lo aprecié.

Ella nunca podría acostumbrarse a las palabras que salían de la boca de Draco Malfoy. _¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan maduro? _La desconcertaba.

-Estoy segura de que ella sabe lo mucho que la aprecias ahora. Es una mujer brillante, y adora a Zane. Le agarré un poco de cariño.

-Me alegra que ustedes dos se llevaran bien. Tendrás que disculpar a mi padre, de todos modos. La transición de pura maldad a la normalidad no le cayó demasiado bien, y aún lucha de vez en cuando.

-El hecho de que todos lo intenten es una gran muestra de carácter y fortaleza. Debo admitirte que estoy feliz de que decidieran cambiar su pensamiento.

-Entonces, ¿cómo reaccionarán tus padres ante nuestro sorpresivo anuncio? – preguntó Draco mientras se aproximaban al punto de aparición.

-Francamente no tengo idea. Siempre apoyaron mis decisiones, y me animaron a seguir mis deseos. Estarán shockeados, ¿pero quién no lo estaría?

-Eso es cierto… estoy un poco ansioso por saber cómo reaccionaran tus amigos. No, tacha eso, estoy próximo a mearme encima de anticipación para ver cómo Pothole y Freckle-Fart (2) reaccionarán.

-¿Te pasas todo tu tiempo libre pensando en horribles apodos para mis amigos? – preguntó Hermione al borde de la ira.

-Cielos, no. Se me ocurren mientras estoy en la marcha… podríamos llamarlo inspiración – replicó él.

Ella bufó con molestia y lo ignoró el resto del camino en dirección a la casa de sus padres. Cuando tuvo que tomar su brazo para aparecerse en Kensington, puede ser, o no, que le haya pellizcado… fuerte.

* * *

-¡No estábamos esperándote, querida! Pero nos alegra tanto que hayas venido – exclamó Annabel Granger, invitando a pasar a su hija, al apuesto muchacho y al pequeño niño a su casa de los suburbios de Kensington.

Annabel era una versión mayor de su hija: suave, bonita, iguales facciones, pero sin el cabello con friz. Una mujer con suerte.

-Lamento no poder visitarlos tan seguido como me gustaría, pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela – replicó Hermione- Me gustaría presentarte a Draco Malfoy y a su hijo, Zane.

Annabel se giró hacia ambos con una sonrisa amable. Estrecharon las manos y les dio la bienvenida a su casa.

-Tu hijo es muy lindo – le dijo ella a Draco.

-¡No soy lindo! ¡Lindo es para las niñas! – exclamó Zane consternado por las palabras de la mujer.

Annabel rompió en carcajadas – Le ruego que me perdone, señor Zane. Quise decir que usted es muy apuesto.

-Oh, gracias – replicó él con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Eres tú la mami de mi mami?

Ella juntó sus cejas en confusión – No, no lo creo, querido. Ahora, pasen a la sala todos, mi esposo bajará en unos momentos.

-Gracias por recibirnos en su casa, señora Granger – dijo Draco.

-Oh, no es problema, y por favor, llámame Annabel – sonrió ella.

Los tres tomaron asiento en la pintoresca sala, amueblada con mucha más modestia que la de la mansión. Thomas Granger entró entonces, sonriendo ante la visión de su hija.

-Hermione, niña traviesa, ¿dónde estuviste escondida? – la saludó él, abrazándola cerca.

-Lo siento papá, pero como le dije a mamá, estuve muy ocupada con la escuela – dijo ella. Draco notó la pizca de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Ella realmente se sentía mal por no poderlos visitar más seguido.

Ella hizo las presentaciones a su padre, y él los saludó cordialmente.

-¡Papi! Mira, ¡un gatito! – chilló Zane cuando un gordo gato castaño entró a la sala. Zane se bajó de un salto del sofá y lentamente se acercó al gato, quien lo olió y le permitió al niño que lo acariciase.

-Le encantan los gatos – explicó Draco.

-Crookshanks no suele llevarse bien con mucha gente, pero parece encariñado con tu hijo – observó Thomas – Ahora, no quiero sonar maleducado, ¿pero cómo conoce a mi hija?

-Fuimos al colegio juntos, papá – explicó Hermione – Y Zane también está en mi clase.

-Oh, qué bien – dijo él - ¿Están ustedes dos románticamente involucrados?

_No se anda con rodeos este tipo…_

Draco se las arregló para contener su risa. Hermione miró a sus padres, mordiendo firmemente su labio inferior.

-Sí, de hecho, quería que lo conocieran – mintió ella.

-Que amoroso – dijo Annabel con una sonrisa para ambos. Pero su sonrisa desapareció de repente. Volteó a ver al niño pequeño acariciando al gato mientras le hablaba de su mejor amigo, Wolf – Hermione, dime que Zane no es tu hijo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza – No, madre, él no es mi hijo. ¿Realmente pensaste que tendría un hijo sin decírselo?

Annabel respiró como si fuera la primera vez – Por supuesto que no, solo estaba curiosa.

-¿Hace cuánto están saliendo? – preugntó Thomas.

-Hace unas cuantas semanas – respondió Draco – Nos encontramos cuando inscribí a Zane en la escuela de Hermione, y comenzamos a vernos todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, es genial conocerte, Draco. Hermione jamás había traído un novio a casa antes – dijo Annabel.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. Hermione volteó a verlo. _Bien, aquí va. Les va a decir que estamos comprometidos. Ellos estarán decepcionados y se preguntarán por qué no les dije que estaba en una relación seria con un hombre que incluso tiene un hijo, y luego mi madre quizás llore y su nariz se pondrá toda húmeda y roja… tendría que haber pensado esto un poco más._

-En realidad vine hoy para pedirles su permiso para casarme con su hija – dijo él.

_¿Piñata de sorpresas? Prueba con jodida bomba nuclear de sorpresas._

-¡Oh, que maravilloso! – gritó Annabel - ¿No es sumamente respetuoso de su parte, Thomas? ¡Pedir nuestro permiso!

Thomas asintió lentamente – Gracias por pedir permiso, Draco. Pero si no te importa, me gustaría hablar con mi hija en privado antes de darte mi respuesta.

_Por supuesto que me importa, pero ella ya dijo que sí, perdedor._

-No me molesta en absoluto – respondió Draco, agradablemente.

Hermione siguió a sus padres hacia la cocina, pasando junto a Zane y Crookshanks, quienes estaban arrastrándose por el piso juntos, mientras Zane hacía ruiditos de pájaros. Al menos él estaba divirtiéndose.

Ella volteó a ver a sus padres apenas se cerró la puerta.

-No teníamos idea de que estabas en una relación seria – dijo Thomas - ¿Y con un hombre con un hijo?

_¿Acaso no estaba yo pensando que esto pasaría?_

Allí fue su labio inferior para ser atrapado por sus dientes - ¿No lo aprueban?

-Bueno, no lo conocemos lo suficiente como para juzgarlo – dijo él.

-Hermione lo ama y eso es todo lo que importa – dijo tranquilamente Annabel, caminando hacia el refrigerador para servir refrescos a sus invitados.

-¿Lo amas, Hermione? ¿Él es bueno contigo? Confío en tu buen juicio, querida, y si quieres casarte con él, te apoyaré siempre.

Ella ignoró el horrible sentimiento que le decía que estaba mintiéndole a sus padres, y ellos estaban tragándoselo. Este _era _ un matrimonio real… solo que no iba a durar.

-Quiero casarme con él – dijo ella. Al menos _eso _ no era mentira. Ella sí quería casarse con él, para ayudarlo. Mientras ellos no persistan con las otras preguntas, ella no tendría que mentir más que lo necesario.

-Bueno, en ese caso les doy mi bendición y espero que sean muy felices – dijo Thomas con calma, besando la mejilla de su hija.

-Oh, mi querida niña, esto es maravilloso. Y no interesa en lo absoluto que él tenga un hijo porque serás una fantástica madrastra – dijo Annabel sirviendo las bebidas frías en copas.

-Entonces vamos a decirle las buenas noticias – dijo Hermione queriendo terminar con toda esta parodia.

* * *

-Te doy mi bendición, Draco. Me alegra que hayas venido a pedirnos permiso, y me alegra que ustedes dos se hayan enamorado tanto como para estar listos y dar el siguiente paso – dijo Thomas, una vez que hubieran regresado a la sala – Realmente espero que ella diga que sí.

_No podría estar más equivocado en sus palabras._

Hermione tomó asiento junto a Draco y casi salta cuando él se estiró y sostuvo su mano – Yo también espero que acepte – dijo él, con una mirada adoradora. Ella trató de no romper en carcajadas ante la forma tan ridícula de su falsa mirada. Él le guiñó un ojo y se volvió hacia los padres de ella.

Hermione sintió de repente cómo la tensión trepaba en su interior. ¿Qué pasaba si ellos ya habían visto el anillo en su ma… espera, ¿dónde está? Se miró toda la mano, notando que el anillo no estaba.

-Por todos los dioses, Hermione, termina con el suspenso y ¡dile tu respuesta! – dijo Annabel.

Hermione miró a Draco para notar que el anillo de compromiso que él le había dado previamente, estaba en su mano.

-¿Qué dices, mi amor? ¿Te casas conmigo? – le preguntó él, y ella pudo notar que él también estaba luchando contra el deseo de reír.

Ella asintió y él deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Los padres de ella estaban esperando un beso, obviamente. _Seh, claro._

Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato para luego envolverse en traicioneras llamas cuando sus cálidos, no… calientes labios besaron el reverso de su mano, justo sobre el nudillo arriba de su anillo. Él volvió a guiñarle y volteó hacia los padres de ella.

-Oh, querida, no podría alegrarme más por ti – dijo Annabel, con lágrimas en los ojos – Hay tanto por hacer… ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar.

-¿Tienen una fecha en mente? – preguntó Thomas.

-¿Qué tal el próximo miércoles? – preguntó Hermione.

Sus padres rieron y sacudieron sus cabezas – Estás delirando por la felicidad, cariño.

_Seh, eso es exactamente la razón de mi delirio. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que estoy a punto de casarme con el único hombre al que odio._

-En realidad, esa no es una mala idea, dulzurita – dijo Draco, volteando hacia ella.

_¡¿DULZURITA?! Voy a darle dulzurita a tu…_

-¿Estás de acuerdo? – preguntó Annabel, con el rostro desencajado por el shock.

-Lo conversamos antes y decidimos que si alguna vez nos casaríamos, tendríamos un compromiso corto – explicó él.

-Pero una semana no es tiempo suficiente. Hay muchas cosas para planificar, y ustedes dos no pueden hablar en serio de casarse la semana que viene…

-Mamá, es una tradición en el mundo mágico de que las parejas tengan un compromiso corto y luego una boda pequeña y privada…

-Bueno, no queremos alejarte de la cultura mágica, cariño. Así que lo que ustedes elijan estará bien con nosotros. Después de todo, es su boda – dijo Thomas.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida – Gracias, estoy muy contenta de que no se hayan enojado.

-¿Enojados? Dioses, no. Estamos muy contentos por ti, amor – dijo su madre – Si tenemos solo una semana para planear todo, ¿no crees que ya deberíamos comenzar? Oh, me encantaría poder conocerte más, Draco, y a mi próximamente nieto.

-Y me encantaría tener a mí esa oportunidad – dijo Draco – pero me temo que no podrá ser hoy. Hermione y yo le prometimos a sus amigos que nos reuniríamos con ellos, y morimos por verlos -. _Al menos yo sí._

-¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Deben decirles la buena noticia! Bien, entonces apresúrense y por favor regresen pronto así discutimos los detalles de la boda, y también conocemos a nuestros nuevos miembros de la familia – dijo Annabel, con una muy alegre sonrisa.

Todos se despidieron, con Zane feliz por descubrir que tenía un nuevo par de abuelos. Estaba más que eufórico, tratando de contarles la historia de su vida mientras era literalmente arrastrado hacia la puerta.

-¡Adiós, Abela Anna y Abelo Tom! – gritó él usando los nombres que les había dado. También tuvo, por supuesto, una buena despedida de cinco minutos con Crookshanks, a quien solo llamaba 'gatito' ya que el nombre era difícil de pronunciar.

Al minuto de dejar la casa, Hermione miró hacia el cielo y permaneció así por varios segundos. Draco la miró extrañado - ¿Qué haces?

-Me estoy preguntando cuántos rayos me caerán encima por mentir tanto allá dentro – dijo desanimada – Jamás le había mentido a mis padres antes.

-¿Nunca? – preguntó él, sorprendido – Todo el mundo le mintió a los padres. Es una regla de tener padres. Tienes que mentirles, aunque sea una sola vez.

-Bueno, quizás distorsioné un poco la verdad en otras ocasiones, pero jamás les dije mentiras de este calibre. Dios, ¿notaste lo feliz que estaban? – dijo ella, con sus hombros caídos y su rostro mirando hacia abajo.

Draco no sabía que hacer mientras la miraba odiarse por lo que acababa de pasar. Se veía tan melancólica, tan avergonzada…

Hizo lo único que cualquier hombre razonable y cuerdo haría (_si por 'cuerdo y razonable' se traduce a 'completo idiota' en algún idioma extranjero)…_ la detuvo en el medio de la acera y la abrazó.

-Lamento que les hayas mentido, pero estoy muy agradecido de que lo hubieras hecho por mí. Significa muchísimo, y te lo recompensaré. Incluso te dejaré echarme toda la culpa cuando nos divorciemos misteriosamente en seis meses – dijo él, extrañamente disfrutando de cuán pequeña se sentía ella entre sus brazos, cuan suave parecía… cuán femenina…

_Sip, definitivamente necesitaba follar._

Hermione no sabía dónde poner sus manos, así que las pasó alrededor de la cintura de él – Está todo bien, no te culpo, Draco. Cuando todo esto haya terminado, ¿puedo al menos decirles la verdad? Solo a ellos, no hace falta decirle a nadie más.

Draco la soltó, instantáneamente extrañando la calidez de su cuerpo – Sí, puedes decirles.

Ella le sonrió y trató de no demostrar lo mucho que había disfrutado su fuerte y masculino cuerpo contra el de ella. Él era sorprendentemente viril y fuerte. Se había sentido…_segura_…en sus brazos.

Continuaron su camino hacia el pasillo desierto que utilizaron como punto de aparición. Había una horrible e incómoda congoja en el aire. Algo estaba cambiando. Ambos estaban siendo conscientes de algo aparte de su odio mutuo. Había algo… una pequeña brizna de atracción. Muy pequeña. Microscópica. Pero estaba allí.

* * *

Parados fuera de la Madriguera, Draco trató en lo posible de no fruncir la nariz ante la vista del lugar. Él estaba acostumbrado a los lujos… mansiones, castillos franceses, pent-houses… no casas que parecían las construcciones de bloques que Zane hacía.

-No comiences, Draco – le advirtió Hermione, con su mano dispuesta a llamar a la puerta – Puedo ver tu nariz arrugarse con desaprobación.

-Deja de verme, entonces – replicó él. ¿Era estiércol lo que estaba oliendo? Miró hacia su derecha y notó la raíz de ese olor ácido… un jardín con bolsas de fertilizante. _Hablando de un pozo de mierda._

-Huele a popó – observó Zane elocuentemente.

-Es fertilizante, Zane. Ayuda a las plantas a crecer – explicó Hermione.

-Oh – dijo él tranquilamente – huele a popó.

Hermione codeó a Draco en las costillas cuando él bufó divertido.

Finalmente encontró el coraje para llamar a la puerta, y aguantó la respiración mientras esperaban que abrieran. Zane se mantuvo entre ellos, con su manito en la de Hermione, curioso por saber dónde estaban.

Molly Weasley abrió y estaba a punto de atraer a Hermione en un abrazo cuando notó que no estaba sola. Ella pasó su mirada hacia Draco, y luego de nuevo hacia Hermione, sin palabras.

Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con una carita angelical devolviéndole la mirada.

-Hermione, querida, estábamos esperándote. Tu carta nos tuvo preguntándonos el motivo por el que nos querrías hablar – dijo cautamente, sin despegar la mirada de Draco.

Él estaba disfrutando la competencia de miradas con la rechoncha pelirroja. Él siempre ganaba esas competencias. Siempre.

-Me gustaría presentarte a Draco Malfoy y a su hijo, Zane – dijo Hermione, ya deseando que todo terminara.

Molly pestañeó y Draco sonrió educadamente (en realidad estaba sonriendo ante la victoria de la competencia de miradas, pero lo que ella no supiera no le haría daño). Le extendió su mano y se sorprendió al notar que ella le correspondía con un apretón firme.

-Hola, señor Malfoy – dijo ella brevemente. Bajó la mirada al niño, que aún la miraba con ojos amplios – Hola, Zane.

-Hola – dijo Zane, antes que Draco pudiera siquiera hablar – Tu cabello es muy bonito. Es naranja.

-Pero que cosa tan bonita para decir – dijo ella, ablandándose con el niño – gracias.

-¡La mami de Wolf tiene cabello amarillo! – le dijo él – mi papi dice que tengo cabello color rubio sucio, pero mi pelo no está sucio porque tomo un baño todas las noches.

Molly asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Regresó la mirada hacia Draco, y luego hacia Hermione. –Por favor, entren. Imagino que tus noticias tienen que ver con el señor Malfoy y su hijo, ¿cierto?

-Sí, en realidad – dijo Hermione, aclarándose la garganta.

Los tres siguieron a la señora Weasley hacia la sala, que estaba repleta de pelirrojos y una buena porción de otros no pelirrojos.

-¡ZANE! – se oyó la voz de Wolf en el instante en el que aparecieron en el marco de la puerta.

Los dos niños se encontraron en el medio de la sala y se abrazaron, para luego comenzar a hablar instantáneamente sobre cualquier cosa que alguna vez haya existido en el universo.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo _él _aquí? – la voz de Ron cortó la rápida conversación de los dos niños.

Él estaba mirando fijamente a Draco, pulverizándolo con la mirada.

Wolf y Zane jadearon y rompieron en risitas tontas ante la palabrota.

Hermione le dirigió su propia mirada hacia Ron, antes de volverse a los dos niños – Chicos, ¿por qué no van a jugar afuera?

Ambos asintieron y, antes que se fueran, Hermione escuchó las palabras que le darían marcha a la inminente _celebración._

-¡La maestra Her-mi-one es mi nueva mami, Wolf! – dijo Zane mientras ambos alcanzaban la puerta.

No escucharon la respuesta de Wolf. Pero _escucharon _el terriblemente maravilloso silencio tenso en el que quedó sumida la habitación. Hermione y Draco se quedaron parados en el marco de la puerta, enfrentados a todos.

_Me pregunto cuánto tardaré en cavar un pozo, meterme en él y luego morir de mortificación._

Hermione mordió su labio. Para el final del día, sería una suerte que su labio continuara ahí.

La familia Weasley completa, menos Bill, Charlie, Percy y George (quien aún estaba en su luna de miel) estaban sentados en la sala. Tonks y Remus también estaban allí, sentados uno al lado del otro. Hacia el otro lado, estaba Harry.

Antes de que el apocalipsis comenzara, la puerta trasera se abrió y la voz de Donny llenó la habitación.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué, en la tierra, lo trae por aquí? – preguntó ella – Se ve increíble en ese traje, dicho sea de paso.

-Gracias por la solución a todo el problema – dijo Hermione, sonriendo a su compañera de trabajo – Bien, supongo que voy a ir al grano y decir todo.

-¿Por qué este bastardo sigue en mi casa? – preguntó Ron, con los dientes rechinando.

-La última vez que lo comprobé, vivías en un departamento cerca del campo de entrenamiento de los Cannons – dijo Hermione – Tu madre nos invitó y creo que ella tiene toda la autoridad de rechazar la presencia a quien ella desee, si es que así lo prefiere.

Draco se mantuvo quieto, con su postura rivalizando las costumbres de la antigua realeza europea, irradiando una confianza y un orgullo inigualable con el de ningún ser humano presente.

-Estás tardando demasiado – le murmuró a Hermione. Él miró directo a todos, encontrando todas sus miradas – Le pedí a Hermione que se case conmigo, y ella aceptó mi propuesta. Me parece que tienen que darnos la enhorabuena.

El silencio incrédulo, seguido de un chillido estridente llegó a sus oídos. Donny se abalanzó sobre Hermione a una velocidad peligrosa - ¡Tú, absoluta zorra! ¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas saliendo con él? – ella rió, abrazando a su amiga - ¿Y vas a casarte con él? Buen Dios, ¿por qué guardaron el secreto?

-¿Por qué aún sigue él aquí? – preguntó Ron, actuando como si el anuncio nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Hermione se desenredó de los brazos de Donny y respiró profundamente - Lo que dice Draco es cierto. Estuvimos saliendo y acabamos de regresar de la casa de mis padres, donde pidió mi mano en matrimonio.

-Wow, esto es incómodo – dijo Fred, recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro - ¿Cómo es el hurón en la cama?

-¡Fred! – reprendió Molly, con las mejillas casi escarlatas.

Hermione sintió un súbito arranque de ira. Esto era lo suficientemente humillante, como para añadirle sus inadecuados comentarios y preguntas. Solo Dios sabe qué la poseyó para impulsarla a decir sus siguientes palabras.

-Es fantástico en la cama, gracias por preguntar – dijo fríamente – Estoy segura de que él estaría feliz de enseñarles una cosa o dos.

_Santa mierda… acaba de defender mis habilidades sexuales. Espera… nunca tuvimos sexo. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

Remus tosió contra su puño, claramente escondiendo una risa. Podrían sacar al hombre de los Merodeadores, pero no podrían sacar al Merodeador del hombre – Si tú estás feliz con esta unión, Hermione, y como me importas muchísimo, estoy feliz por ti. Confío en tu buen juicio totalmente, y si juzgaste la personalidad del señor Malfoy tan positivamente como para casarte con él, no veo ningún motivo por el que me opondría a ello.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas desbordar sus ojos. Le sonrió a su antiguo profesor, un hombre que había sido un mentor para ella a lo largo de los años. – Gracias Remun. Tu aprobación significa mucho para mí.

-Esto es tan repentino – dijo el señor Weasley tranquilamente - ¿De verdad te casarás con él? ¿Después de todo lo malo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos?

-He perdonado y olvidado – _en parte – _y si yo lo hice, ¿puedo esperar que ustedes también lo hagan?

-Sí, jodidamente sí – murmuró Ron, aun sin despegar su mirada asesina del rubio.

-¿Tienen planeada una fecha? – preguntó Tonks, pasando su mirada hacia Harry, cuya mirada estaba completamente vacía de cualquier tipo de emoción.

-El próximo miércoles, quizás. Lo antes posible – dijo Hermione con calma.

-¿Cómo demonios se supone que perderé peso para entrar en un vestido súper pegado para el próximo miércoles? – preguntó Donny angustiada - ¿De verdad piensas casarte en menos de una semana?

Hermione y Draco asintieron.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, Hermione? – dijo Harry de repente, con voz suave.

Ella lo miró y notó en sus brillantes ojos verdes que estaba herido – Harry, no estoy haciéndole nada a nadie. Me caso con Draco porque quiero, y sé que es repentino y tampoco esperaba que ninguno estuviera feliz… es por eso que lo mantuve en secreto por tanto tiempo. Pero realmente me gustaría que todos acudieran a mi boda.

-No me guardes un asiento para mí – dijo Ron. Se levantó y salió de la sala, golpeando con un portazo a cada puerta que se le cruzara en el camino.

Hermione miró hacia abajo cuando sintió unas manos cálidas sobre ella. Se dio cuenta entonces que había estado clavando sus uñas en su palma, e inmediatamente relajó sus puños al sentir el relajante tacto de Draco. Ella lo miró y él le sonrió suavemente.

-Querida, si tú eres feliz y si lo amas, cuentas con mi apoyo y amaría asistir a tu boda – dijo Molly – Nunca tomaste malas decisiones. Eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra era, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Más aceptaciones vinieron de Tonks, el señor Weasley y Fred. Donny ya estaba anotando ideas en un anotador que siempre cargaba con ella, murmurando cosas como 'marfil', 'tulipanes' y 'depilación del pubis'.

Harry solo sacudió la cabeza y salió de la sala.

Remus lo miró irse y volteó hacia Hermione – Hermione, dales un poco de tiempo. Esto fue un gran shock para ellos, y por favor no permitas que esto te afecte. Este debe ser un tiempo de alegría, dado que tu boda se acerca.

Hermione asintió y le agradeció de nuevo. Les agradeció a todos y, luego de responder unas cuantas preguntas de Tonks y Molly, y al menos un trillón de preguntas de Donny, ella le dijo a Draco que era hora de irse.

Él salió de la sala después de decirle que iría en busca de Zane al jardín.

Pero hizo un rodeo. Siguió el camino que previamente habían tomado Ron y Harry, y los encontró parados en la cocina, hablando en susurros.

Levantaron la mirada cuando él entró, y Ron tomó su varita. Draco rodó los ojos y dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él – Baja tu varita, Weasley. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que madures?

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que te vayas a la mierda, fuera de mi casa?

-No, no lo creo – replicó Draco tranquilamente – Sé que ustedes dos no toleran mi presencia, y realmente yo también desprecio verlos a la cara por períodos prolongados de tiempo, pero considero que es mi deber al menos jugar limpio. Voy a casarme con Hermione, así ustedes lo aprueben o no. Ella es mi prometida, y estoy dispuesto a extender una oferta de paz hacia la gente que ella considera sus mejores amigos.

-¿Oferta de paz? – preguntó lentamente Harry.

-Así es, en este momento les pido disculpas por cada insulto, pelea, discusión, hechizos, maldiciones y todo lo demás que fue dirigido hacia ustedes con mala intención de mi parte.

-¿Realmente estás disculpándote? – preguntó Ron, con una miraba estúpida en la cara.

-Sí, es algo que la gente madura hace – dijo Draco

Ron entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

-¿Tú? ¿Maduro?

-Sí, yo también estoy sorprendido por ello – replicó Draco, mirando a sus uñas con gesto de aburrimiento - ¿Van a aceptar mis disculpas o me voy?

-Lo acepto – dijo Harry, repentinamente – Te odio, Malfoy. No creo que alguna vez dejaré de odiarte. Pero confío en Hermione, y ella es como de la familia para mí. Si ella te ama, entonces prometo ser civilizado contigo por su bien. Si llegas a herirla, apenas un poquito, la convertiré en viuda sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

Draco movió su cabeza lentamente – Considérame advertido.

_Sí, estoy temblando en mis jodidas botas… niñato._

Ron murmuró una serie de incoherencias mientras Draco y Harry estrechaban sus manos, y se evaluaban de la misma forma en la que los animales machos comparan colmillos, cuernos y penes (por lo menos los animales humanos, por supuesto).

-tomaré tus murmuraciones sin sentido como la aceptación de mis disculpas – le dijo Draco a Ron.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada. Se estaba convirtiendo en un pasatiempo.

-Espero que ambos vayan a nuestra boda – dijo Draco – Tomaré tu amenaza en serio, Potter, y por favor tómenla en el otro sentido también. Si alguno de ustedes dos lastiman a mi prometida con sus actitudes mezquinas, realmente van a lamentarlo.

Volteó y dejó a los dos monos estúpidos haciendo lo que sea que hicieran cuando están solos

-Oh, y no le comenten nada a Hermione sobre nuestra pequeña charla.

* * *

Cargando un dormido Zane, quien no había tomado su siesta, Draco esperó a que Hermione abriera la puerta de su apartamento. Ella estaba visiblemente exhausta: física y emocionalmente.

-Gracias por todo lo de hoy – susurró él.

Ella lo miró mientras abría la puerta, y se detuvo a mirarlo al rostro por un segundo. –Debes dejar de agradecerme todo, ¿sabes? Estoy feliz de poder ayudar.

-Bueno, la parte más difícil ya pasó. Les dijimos casi a todos… y salió mejor de lo que alguna vez planeé.

Ella asintió y sonrió. –Sí, yo esperaba lágrimas y quizás algunas maldiciones.

-Bueno, eres afortunada entonces, de tener tan comprensivos amigos – dijo él. Cambió a Zane de un brazo al otro – Mis brazos se están durmiendo, así que me marcho. ¿Te veo mañana?

Ella asintió y lo miró alejarse por el pasillo de su edificio. Cuando finalmente entró a su apartamento, se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿De qué? No tenía ni puta idea.

Quizás era el darse cuenta de que no habían peleado en un nivel monumental, luego de pasar un día completo juntos. Quizás era la tensión emocional de haberle mentido a las personas que ella más ama. Quizás era porque estaba cansada y había llegado a la conclusión de que Draco Malfoy no era tan mal tipo después de todo. De hecho, era un muy buen tipo una vez que decidía serlo.

Él había quitado mágicamente el anillo de su mano antes de entrar a la casa de sus padres. Les había dado la ilusión de que les estaba pidiendo permiso, para tenerlos a favor, y les dio la posibilidad de participar en las próximas nupcias.

También le había dado pequeños gestos de apoyo cuando ella se sentía lista para explotar en lágrimas en frente de todos. Le había agradecido más veces de lo que se consideraría necesario, e incluso había sentido remordimiento por haberla hecho mentirle a todo el mundo.

Maldito sea. Estaba arruinando el sano odio que ya habían establecido entre ellos muchos años atrás… él estaba volviendo difícil el hecho de odiarlo. Ahora, todo se reducía a una sutil tolerancia, y desagrado.

Hermione tomó una gran respiración y cerró los ojos.

_Solo seis meses más y todo terminaría._

_Solo seis meses más…_

(1)Bitchy Mcbitch: la autora hace un juego de palabras con las del nombre Marty McFly, personaje de la serie 'Volver al futuro', y la palabra en inglés Bitch, que significa 'perra'.

(2) Nuevamente la autora utiliza los nombres de Harry y Ron con juegos de palabras. En este caso, utiliza Pothole (pozo de excrementos) para Harry, y Freckle fart ( pedo pecoso) para Ron.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias nuevamente por todos los reviews! El título del capítulo viene de la canción 'The quiet things that no one ever knows' de Brand New.**

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! Nuevo capítulo a la orden.. ¿Quién no se murió de amor con la charla de hombre a hombre de Draco con Harry y Ron? y con el abracito de consolacion que le dió a Hermione cuando salieron de la casa de Anna y Tom? por favor! jajaja**

**Gracias Amores por sus hermosisisisimos reviews, me hacen muy feliz :) ya les respondí por PM a las que tenían cuenta. A los Guests aqui va:**

Lily Len: Super feliz que disfrutes el fic, te mando un beso grande y nos leemos pronto!

Laura: Italiana? Wow! me alegra que disfrutes el fic, y gracias por comentar!

n.n: no me dejaste nombre :( pero gracias por tu comentario y por decirme que te gusta el fic.. espero que tambien te guste este capi :)

**Bueno, recomendacion de Mcfly para hoy: No Worries :) No quiero ser densa, pero como dije, me encaaaanta esa banda y creo totalmente que valen la pena :)**

**Otra cosa, no me había dado cuenta de que jamás les había puesto el nombre del fic en español. Ya lo puse, y para quien no lo entienda, hace referencia a una falsa pero maravillosamente pretendida intimidad, en este caso la farsa del matrimonio de Draco y Hermione :)**

**no se olviden de agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF)**

**nos leemos!**

**Pekis :)**


	8. 8 - Hate to Love and Love to Hate Her

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**(Una maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad)**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Hate to Love and Love to Hate – (Odio amar y amo odiarla)**

Donny miró a Zane y a Wolf paraditos contra la pared del salón de clases, con sus naricitas tocando la pared y sus manos detrás de sus espaldas. Estaban en penitencia por poner gusanos en el cabello de Angie.

-Ahora, chicos, ¿Están listos para disculparse? – preguntó Hermione, con sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho en una pose de mujer estricta.

Ellos asintieron, con sus rostros todavía contra la pared.

-Vayan y díganle a Angie que lo sienten. Luego quiero que ambos vuelvan al castigo, y se quedarán sin la hora de los centros.

Donny sonrió cuando Hermione se le acercó luego de que Zane y Wolf se disculparan con su compañera en medio de murmullos y gruñidos.

-Un poco cruel, ¿no lo crees? Sin hora de los centros… ¡esa es la mejor parte de todo el día! – rió Donny, doblando sus piernas bajo ella.

-Esos niños serán mi muerte – suspiró Hermione – Con el intelecto de Zane y los genes de Merodeador de Wolf… bueno, espero poder llegar al final del año.

Donny sonrió y de pronto se puso toda seria – Bien, no puedo evitar el tema mucho más. Ahora, ¿por qué rayos no me contaste que estabas saliendo con el sexy? Pensé que éramos amigas.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y trató de poner una carita de cordero – Fue algo espontáneo, lo nuestro. Supongo que no queríamos echarle mala suerte. -_¿Acaso la mentira estaba saliendo más fácil? Voy a reencarnarme en una crema de hemorroides. No, solo me iré al infierno… o donde sea que vayan las brujas malvadas cuando mueren._

-Pero yo de verdad pensaba que ustedes dos se odiaban – dijo Donny, con las cejas fruncidas sobre sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Lo hacemos, es decir, lo hacíamos – logró corregir Hermione a tiempo – Pero, um, supongo que eso le agregó… pasión.

Los ojos de Donny brillaron considerablemente, y sonrió como el gato de Cheshire - ¡Apuesto que sí! Dios, ¡ustedes dos deben ser explosivos juntos!

_Oh, Dios… ¡quita esa imagen de mi cabeza! _Hermione sonrió levemente, tratando de que su cerebro no la traicione pensando en cuán caliente sería enrollarse con Draco. _Una discusión explosiva, seguro que sí. ¿Sexo explosivo? ¡Ja!_

-Por favor, cuéntame. Estoy pasando por un terrible período de sequía. ¿Cómo es él? – suplicó Donny.

-Está bien, está en el trabajo ahora.

-No, Hermione. ¿Cómo es en la cama?

Hermione sintió su cara calentarse con vergüenza y shock – Está bien, está en el trabajo ahora – repitió.

Donny rió y se sentó un poco más adelante en su silla, con los codos en sus piernas dobladas – Bien, bien. No voy a rogar. Pero, wow… ¡aun no puedo creerlo!

-Tampoco yo – dijo Hermione de corazón.

-¿Ya escogiste tu vestido?

-No – dijo Hermione lentamente. Mirando como Zane y Wolf se sentaban en sus bancos, con sus manitas unidas inocentemente mientras miraban a los otros niños jugar en los distintos centros.

-¿Y qué llamaradas estás esperando? ¡La boda será el domingo! Hoy ya es lunes. ¡Solo tienes cinco días!

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser escoger un vestido de novia?

-Es solo una de las decisiones más importantes de tu vida – se mofó Donny.

-Puedo pensar un número infinito de cosas más importantes. Iré y elegiré algo mañana. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

-Duh.

Hermione frotó sus manos contra su cara.

-¿Cansada? – preguntó Donny, sacando su varita para impedir a Wolf escapar de su silla. Zane se encogió de hombros hacia él, con una mirada que le decía: 'Buen intento'.

-Ansiosa, más que nada – dijo Hermione – Preocupada por Harry y Ron. No volvieron a hablarme desde el fin de semana.

-Eventualmente lograrán arreglar las cosas. Pero yo solo lo digo porque no fui al colegio contigo. Además, nunca odié a nadie como para entender lo que esos dos sienten.

-¿Nunca odiaste a nadie? – preguntó Hermione.

Donny lo pensó por un momento – Nop, no lo creo.

Hermione en realidad sí le creía. Donny era demasiado despreocupada y amorosa como para rebajarse al nivel de odiar a alguien. Una malvada idea le surgió.

-¿Leíste el artículo en la Quidditch Weekly sobre la nueva novia de Oliver Wood? – preguntó Hermione.

La mandíbula de Donny inmediatamente cayó -¿Qué? – preguntó con un susurro letal.

-Oh, sí. Leí que él fue visto cerca de Aberdeen con esta supermodelo suiza que conoció en un partido. Una chica hermosa, con piernas desde aquí hasta Estocolmo, y con el mayor pecho que alguna vez haya visto.

-¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Donny, chirriando los dientes y con sus ojos encendidos con maldad.

-Annika algo… - dijo Hermione, con los labios tensos por el esfuerzo de no sonreír.

-La mataré – dijo Donny lentamente – Zorra estúpida, la odio.

-Ah, así que _sí tienes _ la capacidad de odiar.

Donny miró rápidamente a Hermione - ¡Me engañaste! Dios, Hermione, ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más! Eso fue horrible y malvado, y _no_ te perdono.

Hermione se sostuvo el abdomen mientras se reía – Oh, Don… te amo a morir. Lo lamento.

-No estás perdonada – dijo Donny, a pesar de que su sonrisa la traicionaba.

-Así que dime – dijo Hermione ignorando la mirada fulminante dirigida hacia ella - ¿Cómo vas a terminar con tu período de sequía? Pensemos por un momento que quizás Oliver Wood no te cogerá en su escoba para fugarse a Gretna Green. ¿Vas a llevar pareja a la boda?

Donny mordió su labio y suspiró - ¿Tan patética soy?

-No eres patética, Donny. Solo eres una soñadora, y quiero verte feliz.

-Es que solo desearía poder conocerlo. Solo una vez – dijo ella y suspiró de nuevo – Tienes razón, Hermione. Tengo que dejar de soñar y conseguirme una vida real. ¿Conoces a algún soltero?

Hermione sonrió brillantemente y pasó un brazo alrededor de su pequeña amiga – Encontraremos a alguien para ti. Cualquier tipo sería suertudo de tenerte.

Donny sonrió y volvió a sacar su varita para sonar la campana que finalizaría la hora de los centros para los más pequeños, y haría a los más grandes entrar a sus clases después del receso.

Wolf y Zane corrieron hacia las dos maestras y les dieron sus mejores sonrisas. – Lo sentimos, mami – dijo Zane, actuando diplomático – Seremos buenos.

-Adoro cuando él te llama así – dijo Donny soñadoramente – Pero, sabes...aún no tengo idea sobre su verdadera madre.

-Oh, es horrible. Una mujer terrible y miserable – dijo Hermione, sorprendida ante lo mucho que odiaba a Pansy. Apenas la conocía, pero ya la odiaba por el modo en el que trataba a su hijo y como ahora quería robárselo a su padre.

Hermione comenzó a explicarle a Donny sobre Pansy y las circunstancias de su previo matrimonio con Draco.

-Pobre Draco. Imagina tener que casarte con alguien a quien no soportas – dijo Donny.

Hermione no dijo nada, permitiendo que la afirmación de Donny permaneciera flotando en el aire a su alrededor. Ella no tenía que imaginar cómo sería casarse con alguien a quien no soportara. A pesar de que el odio ciego había desaparecido, aún no le agradaba Draco, y su cabeza le dolía de solo pensar que en unos pocos días estaría casada con él.

* * *

Draco levantó la mirada del agua jabonosa que lentamente se escapaba por el desagüe de la tina. Zane estaba parado con una gran toalla blanca envuelta varias veces alrededor de su pequeño cuerpecito. Tembló y pestañeó para quitarse unas gotitas de agua que se metían en sus ojos.

Draco casi salta al oír una suave voz femenina detrás de él – Vamos, Zane, te ayudaré a secarte y vestirte.

Él miró como su hijo se alejaba con su próximamente esposa. Ella había traído a Zane de la escuela y él le había rogado que se quedara hasta la hora de dormir. Ella no pudo resistirse a los amplios ojitos del niño, sumado al pucherito en su rostro. _Debilucha, _pensó Draco.

Él no estaba acostumbrado al sonido de una mujer en la casa. Pansy no contaba porque su voz era similar al sonido producido al rayar una pizarra vieja, mezclado con el tono de voz de alguien que abusó de los cigarrillos.

Suspiró y se levantó de su posición de rodillas junto a la bañera, secando el suelo con su varita.

Siguiendo el sonido de las risitas, y de la risa más fuerte de Hermione, se encontró a si mismo recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, mirando como Hermione pasaba sus dedos por el pecho de Zane y le hacía cosquillas hasta llegar a su estómago. Una vez que Zane se recuperó después de reír como loco, ella pasó suavemente la parte de arriba de su pijama por su cabecita.

-¡Todo listo! – anunció ella. Cepillando con la mano unas hebras del cabello húmedo de Zane de su frente.

Viendo cuán pequeño era Zane, más bajo incluso que Hermione arrodillada, Draco se dio cuenta de que su hijo era muy pequeño aún, recién finalizando su etapa de gatear.

Cuanto más rápido crecía, eran esos momentos los que le recordaban a Draco la inocencia y pureza de su hijito.

-¡Papi! Mira, ¡todo listo! – dijo Zane contento.

Hermione miró sobre su hombro hacia Draco y se levantó.

-Gracias – le dijo él tranquilamente.

Ella le dio una mirada curiosa y se volvió hacia Zane – Lo siento, corazón, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo. ¿Te veré mañana brillante y temprano en la escuela?

Zane asintió y saltó dentro de su cama verde, abalanzándose sobre Rosie el dinosaurio con un gruñido y un rugido chillón. -¡buenas noches, Mami!

Ella sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta donde estaba Draco, haciéndole señas para que él la siguiera.

-Estaré de regreso en un momento para leerte tu historia, Z. – le dijo Draco a Zane, quien estaba susurrándole algo en el oído del dinosaurio.

Él siguió a Hermione hacia la cocina, donde ella estaba caminando de un lado al otro frente al fregadero.

-No puedes seguir agradeciéndome por hacer cosas por Zane que una madre debe hacer – le dijo, manteniendo la voz tranquila tratando de no sonar acusadora – Recuerda, este es un matrimonio real en cualquier sentido.

Draco se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en la mesa de desayuno – No estamos casados aún.

-Pero lo estaremos, y Zane debe acostumbrarse a ello.

-Parece que ya lo hizo – dijo Draco con más frialdad de la que quería.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – preguntó Hermione, deteniendo su caminar.

-Nada, no tengo ningún problema.

-¿Estás sintiendo resentimiento hacia mí porque Zane tiene afecto por mí? – adivinó ella.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada - ¿Estás sugiriendo que yo estoy celoso de ti?

-No celoso, solo paternal. Amaste a tu hijo tanto, y por tanto tiempo, que obviamente no tomarías bien el hecho de que yo entrara a su vida e inmediatamente él confiara en mí.

-Estoy tomándolo bien – dijo él a través de los dientes apretados.

-Olvídalo – suspiró Hermione – Olvida que mencioné algo. Necesito llegar a casa y hablar por la red flú con Donny.

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Draco.

-Sobre dónde haremos la boda con tan poca anticipación para reservar algún lugar.

-En la Mansión – dijo él, como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Ella le dio una mirada incrédula – Um, no.

-¿Por qué no? Mis padres la ofrecieron e insistieron en que la hiciéramos allí.

Ella pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja – Será incómodo para mis invitados estar en la mansión…

-¡Será incómodo para ellos en cualquier lugar! – espetó Draco – Te casarás _conmigo, _¿recuerdas?

-Baja la voz – siseó ella.

-No me digas qué hacer – siseó él en respuesta.

_Dioses, ¡madura de una vez!_

-No vamos a casarnos en la mansión.

-Sí, lo haremos – dijo Draco – Ya le dije a tu padre.

-¿Qué?

-Le dije a tu padre que la boda sería en la mansión. De esa forma, él no tendrá que pagar por un lugar con tan poca anticipación. Solo le ahorré dinero que no tenía necesidad de gastar.

Hermione dejó caer su mandíbula.

-Sé que no le dimos a tus padres el tiempo suficiente para armar un fondo de dinero para la boda, por lo que pensé en hacer lo mejor y más simple posible. Sé que eres una persona orgullosa, y como es costumbre que la familia de la novia pague la boda, les dije a mis padres que no lo hicieran, como tenían pensado hacerlo en primer lugar. Ellos pensaron que, como nos estás haciendo un favor, nosotros tendríamos que pagar por todo. Pero dado que queremos que todos se crean la mentira, le permitiré a tu padre pagar, y cuando nos divorciemos le devolveré el dinero sin que él se dé cuenta.

-¿Cómo haces eso? – preguntó ella luego de permanecer mirándolo por un momento.

-¿Cómo hago qué?

-Pasar de ser increíblemente molesto a medianamente decente en un solo parpadeo – especificó ella.

Él rodó los ojos – Practico en el espejo antes de irme a dormir.

Ella frunció el ceño hacia él y sacudió la cabeza – Gracias, por cierto, por pensar en mis padres.

Él permaneció callado, y se levantó de la mesa - ¿Ya comiste?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo observó alejarse por el pasillo hacia donde los dormitorios estaban. Le echó un vistazo al cuarto de Zane y cerró la puerta suavemente.

-Se durmió – le dijo a ella.

-Bueno, tuvo un día agotador volviéndome loca – sonrió ella – él y Wolf son una fuerza que hay que tener en cuenta.

-Es un hijo increíble, tomando mi trabajo de volverte loca mientras yo no estoy presente – sonrió Draco tímidamente.

Hermione se rió tranquilamente y sacudió su cabeza mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa - ¿Sabes cocinar?

-Depende de lo que quieras comer – replicó él, metiendo su cabeza en la alacena – Soy todo un chef gourmet de las tostadas y jamón. Y no olvidemos mi maravillosa habilidad de papas fritas congeladas.

Hermione volvió a reír, incapaz de contenerse – Es una suerte que vayas a ganar una esposa que puede cocinar una comida decente. Pobre Zane.

-Seh, seh, pobre Zane. Él ama mi comida – dijo Draco, rindiéndose en su búsqueda culinaria y tomando asiento frente a ella.

-Tiene cuatro. El otro día él y Wolf le agregaron queso a sus galletas de chocolate. Y se comieron casi cinco cada uno – dijo ella – sus preferencias de comida no son muy refinadas.

Draco hizo una mueca y rió entre dientes – No me digas que nunca probaste las galletas choco-queso… ¡Son _tres magnifique!(1)_

Ella pretendió atragantarse.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar? – preguntó él.

-Leí unos cuantos libros de cocina y tomé una clase de cocina mientras estaba ahorrando para abrir la escuela – explicó ella.

-Oh, es cierto. Olvidé tu molesta tendencia a memorizar cada palabra que lees y a perfeccionar cada habilidad conocida por el hombre – dijo Draco con la mirada aburrida.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triunfante – Puedo prepararnos algo ahora, y tú podrás comprobar las habilidades en la cocina de tu futura esposa.

-Bien, usa lo que quieras y no te preocupes por ensuciar. Ya limpiaré después – dijo él, saliendo de la cocina.

Lo miró salir, con las piernas muy bien definidas en ese pantalón caqui. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, desvaneciendo la imagen de sus fuertes piernas de su estúpida, sucia y pervertida mente. ¿No era que solo los hombres chequeaban así a las mujeres?

Se volvió a la cocina y preparó todo para una cena para dos, prometiendo que hablaría por la red flú con Donny después.

* * *

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Hermione, por algún motivo un poco nerviosa de su respuesta.

-Está muy bueno, gracias – replicó Draco, tomando otro bocado de su filete asado en su punto justo – Ni siquiera sabía que tenía carne en el refrigerador.

-Estaba atrás. Tuve que usar cuatro hechizos para poder finalmente descongelarlo – respondió ella, tomando un trago del vino blanco que Draco había encontrado escondido en la alacena – Así que, ¿realmente te gusta?

Él la miró por un segundo y luego asintió.

Ella dejó escapar el aire contenido que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo, y pasó un dedo por el borde de su copa de vino – Tengo una pregunta.

_Y eso es una jodida sorpresa._

-¿Sí?

-Note que solo hay dos dormitorios aquí. Uno para ti y uno para Zane – dijo tan bajito que él tuvo que inclinarse un poco en su dirección para poder oírla bien.

-¿Y tu punto es?

-¿Dónde voy a dormir?

Draco dejó caer su tenedor en la mesa y frotó su cara con sus manos – Para decirte la verdad, ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

-Estaba pensando… - comenzó a decir, con sus uñas tamborileando sobre la superficie de la mesa – Bueno, los PDM vendrán a controlar la casa y todo, y por supuesto verán tu dormitorio, así que pensé que podríamos tener dos camas separadas, porque obviamente no puedo dormir con Zane, y cuando los PDM vengan las fusionamos usando un hechizo adherente que aprendí. Así, parecerá que dormimos juntos… es decir, dormimos en la misma cama – corrigió ella rápidamente, coloreándose del mismo tono de rosa que sus uñas.

Draco observó sus dedos tamborilear en la mesa, con el hipnótico sonido calando dentro suyo – Bueno.

-Eso es si a ti no te molesta. Sé que quizás querrás tener un poco de privacidad… no utilizaré mucho de tu habitación…

-No, es un buen plan. Tengo dos vestidores y puedo vaciar uno para ti. Mi closet es lo suficientemente grande como para correr un poco mi ropa y hacer lugar para las tuyas. El baño fue construido para dos personas… estaremos bien.

-Bueno – dijo ella, exhalando otra carga de aire contenida – Eso fue sencillo.

Él le dirigió una media sonrisa y jugueteó con su comida, con su apetito evaporado. Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, dado que ninguno de los dos tenía realmente algo para decirle al otro.

-¿Tienes algún reparo, o quizás alguna duda? – preguntó ella cuando varios minutos pasaron.

Draco levantó la mirada hacia ella y negó con la cabeza lentamente – No, ¿y tú?

Ella negó también – Debería irme. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y a Donny probablemente le dará una apoplejía si no la llamo por red flú pronto.

Él asintió y se incorporó para acompañarla a la puerta, ayudándola con su capa de la forma en que lo haría un caballero. Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta, dejando atrás la incomodidad que parecía envolverlos por todos lados.

Era extraño… ambos estaban tratando lo máximo que podían en ser educados con el otro. Tenían varios años de odio en su pasado que estaban en una transición excesivamente difícil. Cualquier palabra o gesto equivocado podría volverse una discusión, sin importar lo civilizados que trataran de ser. La completa situación de matrimonio entre ellos era tan improbable y rara que ellos mismos se preguntaban cómo alguien podía creerles.

_Idiotas crédulos…_

* * *

Hermione se paró junto a la ventana de la habitación de invitados en la mansión Malfoy, concentrada en inhalar y exhalar, tratando de no hiperventilar ante la vista de los jardines de la mansión engalanados en color marfil, cáscara de huevo, crema, concha de mar, alabastro, perla y blanco ártico.

Draco se paró en la habitación de su infancia… suite… y miró hacia el jardín directamente hacia su izquierda. Parecía como si una tormenta de nieve hubiera arrasado con absolutamente todo. _Todo _era blanco. Donny le podría haber dicho algo de pasada sobre las distintas variedades de tonos que definitivamente no eran blanco… pero, demonios… era _todo _jodidamente blanco. _Blanco cáscara de huevo, mi trasero._

Su atención se desvió hacia la ventana en el ala opuesta de la casa. Pudo ver una figura escondida entre las cortinas de encaje… una figura femenina… cielos; era Hermione, con su tentador cuerpo que solía esconder entre las capas y la ropa de maestra.

No podía llegar a ver bien desde su posición, pero la silueta de su delgada cintura y saludables caderas no podía ser equivocada. Tenía la figura de una mujer que había nacido para atraer a los hombres más viriles; la atracción evolucionada que permitía que la raza humana siguiera existiendo.

Ella se metió dentro de la habitación, eliminando la vista de Draco. Volvió a desviar la mirada hacia los jardines y sintió sus dedos tomar la barandilla de cemento con más fuerza. Se 'casaría' en una hora, y su cabeza le dolía.

El portazo a sus espaldas tampoco ayudaba.

Blaise, vestido en sus mejores ropas, se veía en parte perplejo, en parte confundido y en parte divertido. – Gracias por la anticipación en tu advertencia, imbécil.

-¿Advertencia? - preguntó Draco lentamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras observaba a su amigo entrar en la habitación.

-¿Te casas con Granger? – preguntó Blaise – Tu invitación me tuvo preguntándome si es que no estarías jugándome una gran broma. Pero cuando tu madre me mando una lechuza esta mañana para confirmar mi asistencia, bueno… tenía que venir para comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Draco se frotó la nuca – Mis disculpas si me olvidé de contarte en persona sobre esto. Fue algo espontáneo.

-¿Espontáneo? ¿Piensas que es espontáneo? Los pedos y los polvos rápidos son espontáneos… el matrimonio está tan alejado de ser espontáneo que sería exactamente lo opuesto a lo que sea espontáneo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y permaneció en silencio.

-No estás casándote con ella por la batalla de la custodia, ¿verdad? – preguntó Blaise, frotando la barba de su mandíbula.

-No, por supuesto que no – replicó Draco, actuando tan ofendido como le era posible.

-¿Realmente la amas?

-Sí.

-¿Hace cuánto que salen juntos?

-Hace varias semanas.

-Cuando viniste a verme para hablar sobre la custodia de Zane no me dijiste que estabas viendo a alguien.

-Era un poco difícil de admitirte que estaba saliendo con ella. Queríamos mantenerlo en secreto – replicó Draco.

Blaise asintió sin prisa – No puedo creerlo… ¿la sangre sucia?

-Apreciaría, Zabini, que te abstengas de llamar a mi futura esposa de esa manera intolerable. Dejé de usar esa palabra hace siglos, y creo que también deberías hacerlo. Eres el padrino de Zane, y él no necesita tener esa influencia.

-Bien, no te vuelvas loco – dijo Zabinni, levantando sus manos en defensa – es solo que no puedo entender cómo llegaste a terminar junto a ella. Si recuerdo correctamente, la odiabas con una pasión sin igual durante el colegio.

-Las cosas cambian.

-Sí, lo hacen – rió Blaise – me sorprende que tu padre no esté tirado en posición fetal, apretando su muñequita de Voldemort y deseando desvanecer a todos los Weasley que ahora están en sus jardines.

Draco sonrió suavemente, y no pudo evitar reír – Son los amigos y la familia de Hermione. Nosotros debemos llevarnos bien con ellos.

-¿Nosotros? Demonios, no, Draco. _Tú _debes llevarte bien con ellos. Yo solo caminaré por ahí y trataré de no pararme muy cerca de alguno de ellos. Según oí de fuentes confiables, su casa huele a popó.

-Puedo notar que estuviste hablando con Zane – dijo Draco caminando hacia el espejo y ajustando la corbata gris claro alrededor de su cuello. Se veía como un candelero en sus ropas grises, y debido a su deslumbrante cabello rubio platino cayendo sobre sus ojos, él mismo se veía como la vela.

-¿A Zane le agrada ella? – preguntó Blaise, tomando una vieja revista de Quidditch de la mesita de noche junto a la cama de la infancia de Draco.

-Creo que le gusta ella más de lo que a mí me gusta.

_Es la verdad más pura._

-Eso es bueno, colega. Se merece una madre que sepa de qué forma se coloca correctamente un pañal. Recuerda esa vez que dejaste a Zane con Pansy por treinta minutos, y volvimos para encontrar su cabecita llena de talco para bebés, con su pañal arrojado en medio de la habitación, y Pansy llorando mientras sostenía a Zane a una distancia de un brazo lejos de ella.

-Tenía nueve meses, ¿cierto? – suspiró Draco, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

-Eso creo, sí. Dios, nunca llegué a reírme tanto en mi vida. Creo que jamás podré olvidar esa imagen.

-¿Qué imagen? – preguntó Donny desde el marco de la puerta, viéndose claramente como una hadita en su vestido rosa pálido.

-Nada, Donny – dijo Draco, volteándose del espejo.

Él le presentó a Blaise a su próximamente amiga política - ¿Estás aquí para llevarte al novio?

-Sí – asintió Donny eufórica – Todo está listo y oh, Dios, ¡Hermione se ve súper brava fabulosamente fantástica! ¡Ah! Lloré por al menos diez minutos una vez que se enfundó en su vestido. Y tú te ves muy guapo, Draco. El color combina con tus ojos, y vi a Zane y Wolf correteando por ahí en sus pequeñitos trajes de gala, rascándose y tratando de deshacer los nudos de sus corbatas. ¡Ah! ¡Soy tan feliz!

-¿Terminaste? – preguntó Draco, parpadeando rápidamente ante el fuerte mareo que lo atacó.

-No seas malo – le dijo Donny, sacándole la lengua – Estoy retrasándote, pero en serio, apresura tu trasero sangrepura y baja al jardín. El oficial del Ministerio ya está aquí y tiene todos los papeles y ¡oh! Dioses, nunca me dijiste que tu padre era semejante papacito, Draco… es decir, me dio esa mirada tan despectiva y fría, pero ¡Dios! Me hizo suspirar en esa ropa verde oscura… ¿y tu madre? Buen Dios, ¿era una supermodelo? No, ¿_es _una supermodelo? yo mataría por tener ese cuerpo. ¿Y ese cabello? Es tan…

-Bueno, gracias, Donny. Te veré abajo – dijo Draco, empujando a la conversadora maestra fuera de la habitación.

Se volvió hacia Blaise, quien se sostenía el estómago en una risa silenciosa – Ella será la maestra de mi hijo en unos años. No puedo esperarlo – dijo Draco secamente.

-Si esos dos tuvieran una conversación, se extendería por años – dijo Blaise, secando sus ojos oscuros de lágrimas de risa – Dioses, esta será una boda muy divertida.

-Seh, toneladas y montones de diversión – replicó Draco – Vamos a terminar con todo esto.

Blaise no pasó por alto el tono agotado de Draco.

-¿Segundos pensamientos?

Los ojos de Draco se ampliaron – No, no, para nada… solo quiero terminar con todo esto para… uh, para llegar a la noche de bodas más rápido.

Blaise sonrió – Y bien, ¿la ratona de biblioteca es una conejita tímida en la cama? ¿O un petardo en llamas?

_¿Conejita tímida? Blaise eres un jodido idiota._

-Es maravillosa, ahora vámonos – se apresuró Draco a decir.

Ambos pasaron a través del enorme pasillo hacia el vestíbulo, Draco tratando de ignorar las molestas metáforas que inventaba Blaise. Una vez afuera, Draco se encontró siendo atacado por un pequeño manojo de color negro, trepado a su pierna.

-¡Papi! ¡Mi ropa me pica! – dijo Zane con felicidad – Pero Abela dice que me veo apuesto justo como tú, y Wolf y yo nos vemos apuestos y tú te ves apuesto, Papi, y Tío Blaise se ve apuesto y la maestra Donny dijo que Abelo es un bebecito. ¿Eso significa que él es un bebé?

Blaise rió y estiró sus brazos para que Zane saltara sobre él.

Draco le agradeció a su amigo por distraer a su hijo y caminó hacia el gran asiento del frente, donde estaban sentados sus padres y los de Hermione. El oficial del Ministerio estaba parado al frente, con dos lugares vacíos a su lado, uno para Draco y el otro para Hermione.

Él caminó pasando junto a los invitaos de sus padres, un puñado de pelirrojos, otras personas que él no se preocupó en reconocer y alcanzó su lugar. Le estrechó su mano al representante del Ministerio, quien controlaría la firma de su certificado de matrimonio.

Tomó su posición a la izquierda del representante y le dio a su madre una pequeña sonrisa. Ella palmeó su mano y se volteó hacia Annabel Granger a su lado, para susurrar algo en su oído. Parecía que ellas estaban llevándose bien.

Lucius, por otro lado… se veía como si estuviera sufriendo. Draco tenía que darle algo de crédito, a pesar de todo. Estaba conversando con Thomas Granger, y ni siquiera era condescendiente. Era un avance increíble.

-Ella es una visión… lo juro – suspiró Narcissa, mirando en dirección a la mansión.

Draco miró en la dirección que ella indicaba y tuvo que contenerse de dejar caer su mandíbulo y pestañear como un epiléptico.

¿Quién habría dicho que el vestido blando más simple podría verse tan magnífico en una chica que él pensaba que era plana? Ella no estaba sonriendo, pero tampoco fruncía el ceño. Era etérea y orgullosa, recordando a último momento sonreírle a sus amigos y varios miembros de su familia distribuidos por el jardín, mientras éstos le daban cumplidos y les deseaban felicidad.

Se detuvo en frente de Harry y Ron, quienes ella no esperaba ver en la boda. Draco pudo ver la felicidad confusa escrita en su rostro. Era una actriz malditamente buena…

Ella los abrazó y habló brevemente con ellos, con sus labios rojo brillante moviéndose lentamente y curvándose en una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Ella levantó la mirada y estrechó los labios para mandarle un suave beso volador.

_Oh, es cierto… estamos enamorados._

Él le sonrió de regreso y se sorprendió al notar que sus mejillas no le dolían como solían hacerlo cuando él le dedicaba a alguien su sonrisa falsa.

La miró mientras ella se arrodillaba junto a Wolf y Zane y escuchaba interesada mientras ellos le describían lo mucho que les picaban sus trajecitos a medida. Zane le dio un abrazo y ella besó su mejilla, dejándole las marcas de sus labios rojos. Wolf recibió un tatuaje de maquillaje similar en su mejilla, también.

Y finalmente… se paró junto a Draco, viéndose como si no estuviera a punto de cometer una gran farsa frente a todas las personas importantes para ella. Se veía feliz. Se veía como si estuviera aceptando lo inevitable. Se veía malditamente hermosa.

Draco no podría describir el vestido ni siquiera si lo hubiera intentado, pero sabía que se veía increíble en ella. Abrazaba su cintura, sus caderas, su pecho y descendía hacia el piso en suaves pliegues. Dos bandas de encaje alrededor de sus hombros servían de soporte y la mente de Draco hizo una cosa horrible tratando de descubrir cuánto le tardaría quitarle el vestido para poder…

_¡Cerebro malo! ¡Deja de hacer eso!_

Ella tomó el asiento que él le había retirado y lo miró con amor. Él tomó su mano y le besó la palma, brindándole al público el show que habían venido a ver.

* * *

Hermione tenía esa maldita reacción en la que su mano parecía hormiguear luego de que sus estúpidos labios besaran su piel. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y lo observó sentarse a su lado, con el representante del Ministerio entre ellos. Su padre se sentaba a uno de sus lados, y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un abrazo de ánimo.

Draco aún no le había dicho nada. Esperaba que ella no se viera terrible en el vestido por el que Donny había llorado. Tenía que admitir, a pesar de todo, que se sentía muy bien en el vestido con el velo a juego que reposaba en sus rizos controlados.

¿Por qué Draco la miraba como si ella fuera un difícil problema de matemáticas que tenía que solucionar? ¿Por qué se veía hambriento? ¿Acaso no había desayunado?

El representante reclamó la atención de todos, y pronto comenzó a hablar poéticamente sobre las virtudes y el esplendor de la sagrada unión matrimonial. Dijo un puñado de cosas que Hermione no se molestó en escuchar, desviando la mirada constantemente hacia la escultural figura de su futuro esposo en esas halagadoras prendas grises. Los ojos de él se mantuvieron hacia afuera, brillantes y estudiosos, mirando hacia los invitados y ocasionalmente devolviéndole la mirada.

-Estas dos personas se reunieron aquí en la mayor muestra de amor y respeto. Combinando su adoración mutua en una unión de felicidad matrimonial por la que todos nosotros luchamos para conseguir…

Hermione oía lo que el representante decía, pero no estaba exactamente escuchándolo. Su estómago estaba haciendo cosas extrañas y sus dedos se sentían fríos… y temblaban.

Draco se estiró bajo la mesa y puso su mano cálida sobre la de ella. Ella lo miró por un momento y se preguntó dónde había guardado toda su personalidad de bastardo y por qué se estaba comportando tan compasivo con ella.

_Oh, es cierto… estamos enamorados._

-Si hay alguien aquí presente que tenga algo que objetar en contra del matrimonio de esta pareja, que tenga una evidencia razonable en contra de su unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Draco y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro y luego hacia sus invitados. Solo tomaría un idiota para detener todo el proceso.

Sostuvieron su respiración mientras el representante esperaba los quince segundos requeridos.

Quince segundos de paciencia agonizante…

_(1)Tres magnifique: son fantásticas, traducido del francés._

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Gracias a todos por sus encantadores reviews! El título del capítulo viene de la canción 'The Sun' de Maroon 5.**

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Lamento si el capítulo tiene algún error. Estoy estudiando porque rindo un examen final el miercoles que viene, así que solo me limito a colgarlo sin mayores correcciones. Si ven algún error, estoy a un review o PM de distancia :)**

Laura: Que lindo que sigas leyendo esto, me alegra que incluso traspase la barrera del idioma! Espero que este capítulo también te guste. un beso grande!

Alona: me alegra muchisimo que disfrutes de la historia tanto como yo.. espero que este capítulo tambien sea de tu agrado!

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra saber la gran respuesta del fic!**

**Recomendación McFly del día: Falling in Love... disfrútenla! :)**

**No olviden agregarme a facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF) y pasarse por mi Fic de Twilight, ¿Culpable? Solo de Amarte... lo encontrarán en mi perfil!**

**nos leemos el martes...**

**Pekis :)**


	9. 9- Further In and on We Go

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Further In and on We Go – (Iremos más profundo y más lejos)**

El silencio fue la única respuesta a la pregunta del representante del Ministerio.

-Muy bien, muy bien – dijo el anciano con regocijo. Tomó su varita y con una floritura puso el rollo de pergamino dorado que era el certificado de matrimonio frente a Draco y Hermione.

-Draco Malfoy, si te encuentras en posesión de todas tus facultades mentales, por favor, en frente de todos estos testigos, firma con tu nombre en la primera línea.

_¿En posesión de mis facultades mentales? Nop… lo lamento amigo. Está comprobado que estoy loco desde ese primer sorbo de whiskey de fuego en la fiesta del cumpleaños 19 de Blaise._

Draco firmó su nombre con la pluma de pavo real que su madre había insistido en usar. Era extravagante, llamativa y completamente Narcissa.

-Muy bien, muy bien – dijo el representante una vez que Draco hubiera terminado – Hermione Granger, si te encuentras en posesión de todas tus facultades mentales, por favor, en frente de todos estos testigos, firma con tu nombre en la segunda línea.

Hermione tomó la pluma de pavo real que Draco le tendía y firmó su nombre bajo el de él, escondiendo su sobresaltada reacción cuando el papel brilló y desapareció una vez que ella hubiera terminado.

-¡Muy bien! – repitió el representante.

Draco cerró los ojos para tratar de conservar esa pequeña pizca de salud mental que aún tenía. _Si el jodido hombre decía una vez más 'muy bien', voy a apuñalarle el ojo con la pluma._

-Estoy honrado de ser el primero en anunciar al señor y la señora Malfoy como marido y mujer. Por favor, señor Malfoy, puede besar a su esposa.

_Demonios… estaba esperando que se olvidara de eso._

Hermione y Draco… y la mitad de los invitados… voltearon ante el sonido de risitas que venían desde la primera fila. Zane y Wolf reían en sus manos, inconscientes de que estaban interrumpiendo la ceremonia.

-Van a besarse… ¡ewww! – le dijo Wolf a Zane.

-¡Eso es asquerosito! – le aseguró Zane a su amigo – Mi papi nunca haría algo tan asquerosito.

-Zane Malfoy – se escuchó la lenta y barítona voz de Lucius desde el asiento central. Zane levantó la mirada hacia su abuelo e inmediatamente borró la sonrisa de su cara. Wolf, como chico listo, hizo lo mismo. - ¿Ya terminaste de tontear?

Zane y Wolf asintieron, con ojos amplios.

Lucius asintió a su vez, y luego le gesticuló al representante para que continuara.

-Papi, no beses a Mami… ¡es asquerosito! – gritó Zane, dejando en claro su preocupación a todo el mundo.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron completamente calientes, y ella sabía que debían verse de un rojo brillante. Draco se veía listo para decir algo, dado que sus mejillas estaban tornándose rosas también. Si Hermione no hubiera estado tan mortificada, habría pensado que incluso él se veía un tanto encantador.

Donny, sentada junto a los niños, se inclinó hacia ellos – Mamis y Papis se besan todo el tiempo, Zane. Es lo que ellos hacen. Cuando te cases, _tú _besarás a tu esposa.

Zane se veía horrorizado, al igual que Wolf – Nunca besaré a una niña. ¡Es asqueroso!

Donny rodó los ojos – Créeme, cambiarás de idea. Ahora, por favor quédense quietos y dejen de avergonzar a tus padres. No quiero oír ni un solo sonido de ustedes dos, ¿comprendido?

Zane y Wolf fruncieron los labios y rascaron su ropa, para luego asentir solemnemente.

El representante del ministerio rió jovial – Muy bien…

Draco tomó la pluma de pavo real en su mano con fuerza, accidentalmente partiéndola en dos.

-Ahora que los más jóvenes expresaron sus desagrados contra ese magnífico acto de amor, procedamos. ¿Dónde estaba? Oh, sí. Por favor, señor Malfoy, bese a su esposa.

_Debiste protestar con más ganas, Zane…_

Hermione se volvió hacia su 'gran amor' y le dirigió una débil sonrisa. No supo qué pasó, pero en un momento ella estaba preparándose para la que sería la acción más forzada que alguna vez había hecho… y al otro segundo, los labios de Draco estaban sobre los de ella.

_Rápido y simple. Buena idea, Draco. Me habría gustado pensar en eso. Espera, esto no es rápido… Sus labios siguen en los míos. Y son cálidos… y suaves… y oh, ahora si se fueron._

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente y clavó su mirada en Draco, que había desviado la suya, para pararse rápidamente. Ella comprendió que sus invitados estaban aplaudiendo, y se levantó también.

Se sentía desorientada, aún pensando en el breve y sorpresivo beso. Sus labios se sentían picar… ahora entendía el sentimiento de los niños en sus trajes. Su piel parecía quemar por el toque de él, y tenía que luchar contra la urgencia de presionar sus dedos contra su boca.

Caras sonrientes y gritos de felicitaciones los siguieron mientras Draco los conducía entre los invitados hacia la mansión. La recepción se llevaría a cabo en la regia ala este, en el salón de baile.

-Por qué… ¿por qué caminas tan rápido? – jadeó Hermione mientras Draco la arrastraba a través de pasillos vacíos de la mansión, mientras los invitados lentamente iban entrando.

Él se detuvo de repente, y ella se estampó fuerte contra su cuerpo – Idiota, la próxima vez que vayas a detenerte, avísame – dijo ella frotando su nariz, que había hecho contacto violento contra uno de sus omóplatos.

-Olvidé que tus piernas no son tan largas como las mías – dijo él con calma.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo? Soy al menos una cabeza más baja que tú – dijo ella con una mueca, notando que él aún sostenía su mano.

Él sonrió con disculpas y pasó una mano por su cabello – Lo siento; tenía que huir de ese jardín… todo el blanco y las flores, y la gente mirándonos. Era increíblemente incómodo.

Hermione lo miró, preguntándose por qué el rosa aún no se desvanecía de las mejillas de él – Eso _fue _un poco incómodo, las preocupaciones de Zane consiguieron elevar los espíritus, al menos. Está todo bien, nunca tendrás que volver a pasar por esa _asquerosita _experiencia tra vez.

Draco la miró y sonrió mientras ella lo molestaba, preguntándose como ella podía aparentar tanta seguridad y no volverse loca de los nervios. Su corazón aún no se había ralentizado… de correr, por supuesto, no por el suave y breve beso que ella le había devuelto lentamente… bueno, eso era lo que él mismo trataba de decirse.

-Gracias por recordar no retroceder de disgusto – dijo él, con una esquina de sus labios levantada en una media sonrisa.

Ella rió y quitó su mano de la de él, ignorando la repentina falta de calor. -¿Qué estamos esperando?

-Todos los invitados deben entrar al salón de baile y luego entramos nosotros cuando el representante nos anuncie. Es soso e innecesario, pero es como debe ser.

Ella tomó aire y volvió a tomar su mano, uniendo sus dedos con los de él. Él bajó la vista hacia sus manos unidas – Oh, cierto, recién casados. No podemos dejar de tocarnos…

Ella contuvo una risa y asintió - ¿Estás listo para esto?

-Solo pretendo que soy un actor… 'Todo el mundo es un escenario'…

-…'Y todos los hombres y mujeres son parte de la obra' – terminó Hermione por él, sin poder quitar una sonrisa de su rostro – Excepto que, solo tú y yo somos los actores.

-Exacto – asintió él.

Dos pares de pisadas resonaron detrás de ellos en el inmenso vestíbulo. Zane y Wolf corrieron hacia ellos, y cada uno tomó un par de piernas para abrazar.

-¿Por qué se besaron? – preguntó Zane, totalmente enfermo ante semejante acción a sus cuatro años – ¡Fue desagradable! – dijo, sin contener sus palabras.

-¡Sí, tío Draco! ¡Fue asquerosito! – coincidió Wolf.

-Porque cuando dos personas están enamoradas, se besan – explicó Hermione – Tendrán que esperar a ser adultos para poder besar.

Wolf y Zane intercambiaron miradas contrariadas - ¿Podemos comer pastel?

La extraña y veloz variedad de su conversación eran tan normal en ellos que Draco y Hermione suspiraron aliviados de que la discusión sobre los besos haya sido olvidada.

-Te dije que no fueras al salón de baile esta mañana – reprendió Draco, sabiendo que los niños habían notado la masiva torta blanca.

Ellos miraron hacia el suelo, con miradas culpables.

Hermione sintió que algo se le estaba escapando - ¿Acaso ustedes dos ya comieron pastel?

-¡No! – se defendieron rápidamente, evaporando cualquier posibilidad de convencer a Draco y Hermione de su inocencia.

-Sabes cuál es el castigo por mentir, Z. – dijo Draco, entrecerrando los ojos en parte por diversión, y en parte por exasperación.

Como siempre, Zane inconscientemente se agarró del trasero de sus pantalones rasposos y miró rápidamente a Wolf, diciéndole con la mirada que la broma ya había terminado. Una tunda en el trasero no valía la pena.

-Solo un poquito, papi. ¡Estaba muy deliciosa! – dijo esperanzado.

Hermione y Draco se miraron el uno al otro al sentir la voz de Narcissa llegar desde el otro lado del salón de baile - ¡Zane Malfoy y Wolf Lupin, quiero que vengan aquí en este instante!

Wolf y Zane miraron a los adultos con preocupación. Abela estaba furiosa.

* * *

-Nunca vi a dos personas más enamoradas – dijo Narcissa suspirando soñadoramente con dos mujeres que ella sabía que estaban casadas con trabajadores del ministerio. Había elaborado un plan para verdaderamente ayudar a su hijo: hacer correr la voz y divertirse mientras tanto. No solía tener muchas oportunidades para actuar.

La señora Cartwright miró hacia los recién casados sentados uno junto al otro en la cabecera de la mesa central del salón de baile, con las cabezas juntas, y Draco susurrando algo en la oreja de Hermione, con su brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

-Amor juvenil – suspiró ella – Debo felicitarte, Narcissa. Tu hijo se casó con una mujer hermosa y se nota que ella lo hace muy feliz.

_Oh, simple mujer…_

-Sí, y yo estoy muy dichosa ante el prospecto de tener a Hermione como un miembro permanente de nuestra familia. Es una madre increíble para para mi nieto, y hace a mi hijo mucho mas feliz de lo que nunca llego a ser antes.

_Relájate un poco… no quieres sobreactuar._

-Míralos susurrándose cosas dulces el uno al otro como amantes de primavera. Ella incluso está sonrojándose. ¡Una novia sonrojada! Que amoroso – dijo la señora Sampson, la otra señora.

Narcissa levantó una ceja, preguntándose qué en la tierra podrían estar hablando esos dos.

* * *

-Buen intento, pero Austin es la capital de Texas. No Houston – le susurró Hermione en respuesta, tratando de ignorar la piel de gallina que luchaba por salir en su cuerpo dada la proximidad de Draco, y el calor que irradiaba de su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Pero Houston es la ciudad más grande.

-Es cierto, pero la capital sigue siendo Austin – replicó ella – Ahora, es tu turno, y esta vez dame una buena.

-Bueno. Dime, ¿cuál es el número atómico del Radio? – preguntó Draco. Él esperaba que ella no pudiera notar su voz ronca. Pero, demonios, ella olía muy dulce. Dulce y fresca, floral… y su piel era tan suave. Tan malditamente suave. Rayos. Rayos. Triple rayos.

-Oh, esa es buena – dijo ella, frunciendo sus cejas y tratando de imaginarse la tabla periódica de elementos – Puede ser 88 o 89… um, bueno, me arriesgaré con 88.

-Demonios, es cierto – murmuró Draco – Bien, tu turno.

Hermione pensó por un momento – Nombra cuatro músicos barrocos.

Draco sonrió – Ya ni siquiera estas esforzándote, pero te responderé de todos modos. Está Corelli, Purcell, Vivaldi y Telemann.

-Pensé que te atraparía con esa – suspiró ella – Tu turno.

-Nombra una posición del Kama Sutra – dijo él, con sus labios elevándose en una sonrisa.

-¡Draco! – susurró ella ácidamente – Dios, esto es 'Trivia de Hechos Aburridos' no 'Indicaciones Pervertidas'.

Ella podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse bajo el toque de los dedos de Draco.

_Por qué, oh, ¡por qué está actuando tan bien su papel de recién casado! ¡Odio sus caricias! ¡Las amo! ¡NO! ¡Las odio!_

-Estás sonrojándote – rió él con calma – Esto es divertido.

-Eres un estúpido bastardo – murmuró ella – Un gilipollas de proporciones masivas.

-Y tú eres una mojigata tensa – respondió él en su oído, provocándole que ella contuviera un estremecimiento que ella no quería que él notara.

-No lo soy – le susurró en respuesta ella, forzando a sus labios a no formar una mueca. La gente aún los estaba mirando.

-Entonces responde la pregunta – se encogió de hombros él; susurró él de forma caliente contra el cuello y oído de ella – A menos… que no sepas la respuesta, y por ende yo ganaría.

Ella suspiró enojada, con una sonrisa forzada que hacía a sus mejillas y labios torcerse – Bien. El par de pinzas.

Draco rompió en carcajadas e ignoró el codazo que su nueva esposa le estaba dando en las costillas – Bien, bien. Obtienes dos puntos por esa. Respuesta genial.

-Me alegra hacerte reír, ahora estamos a mano. – dijo ella – Ahora round veloz.

-¿Qué, en la tierra, están haciendo ustedes dos aquí sentados? – dijo Annabel Granger detrás de ellos – ¡Es su boda y deberían ir a bailar!

Hermione y Draco se alejaron un poco y miraron hacia la pista de baile de caoba donde unas cuantas personas estaban socializando, bailando y divirtiendose muchísimo más que los recién casados.

-Está todo bien, mamá – dijo Hermione con un gesto de su mano - Disfrutamos ver.

-¿Cómo no van a bailar en su propia boda?

-Es fácil; solo nos quedamos sentados y no bailamos – dijo Draco, ganándose una mirada mordaz de su suegra.

-Querido, es imperativo que ustedes dos bailen al menos el primer baile de pareja – dijo Narcissa, acercándose a ellos con una mirada que indicaba claramente que no tendrían otra opción.

Draco y Hermione gimieron internamente, sabiendo que bailar el primer baile lento de parejas ayudaría a mantener la idea de un matrimonio lleno de amor.

-Ahora, apresúrense y yo le avisaré a la orquesta que toque algo para ustedes. ¿Alguna preferencia? – sonrió suavemente Narcissa, sabiendo que los recién casados estaban enviándole miradas llenas de maldiciones en la mente.

-Lo que sea que te guste, Narcissa – dijo Hermione.

Draco sostuvo en alto su mano para Hermione, mientras caminaban hacia la pista de baile con todos los ojos sobre ella.

Zane se sentó en el regazo de su abuelo, Wolf sentado en la silla junto a ellos y mirando el bastón de Lucius con la emoción oculta de un niño ansioso por jugar con el palito brillante.

-¿Van a besarse de nuevo, Abelo? – preguntó Zane.

-Sí – replicó Lucius, sabiendo que Narcissa le causaría daños físicos si él arruinaba la ilusión del matrimonio entre Draco y Hermione – Están casados ahora, Zane. Cuando la gente se casa, se besan.

-Tú y Abela no se besan – replicó Zane.

_Cómo se atreve a cuestionar mi poder amatorio…_

-Sí lo hacemos – respondió Lucius.

-No lo hacen – sacudió su cabeza Zane.

-Sí lo hacemos.

-Noh-oh.

-Sí lo hacemos.

-Noh-oh – insistió él.

-Zane, nos besamos todo el tiempo. Es solo que no nos ves hacerlo – contraatacó Lucius, preguntándose cómo consiguió meterse en esa discusión – Ahora, quédate quieto porque tus padres empezaran a bailar.

-¿Bailar? ¿Por qué van a bailar?

Lucius suspiró y le hizo señas a uno de los camareros para que le alcanzaran una bebida fuerte – Porque eso es lo que hace la gente en las bodas.

-¿Podemos bailar Wolf y yo?

-Juntos no – se apresuró a responder Lucius.

-¿Por qué no?

_¡Ya termina con las malditas preguntas!_

-Porque los muchachos no deben bailar juntos.

-¿Por qué?

_Cuenta hasta diez, Lucius. Cuenta hasta diez… debes contenerte. Lo amas, ¿recuerdas?_

-Porque en la mayoría de las culturas, solo las niñas y los niños bailan juntos.

-Oh – replicó Zane, con las cejas fruncidas en concentración. No tenía idea de lo que significaba cultura… pero tenía la impresión que había alcanzado el límites de preguntas hacia su abuelo - ¿Estás enojado conmigo, Abelo?

El hielo que usualmente rodeaba al exterior de Lucius pareció derretirse cuando bajó la mirada a su nieto, el único niño por el que movería el cielo y la tierra – No, Zane no estoy enojado contigo.

-¿Podemos Wolf y yo bailar, no juntos, cuando comience de nuevo la música divertida?

-Sí. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Abela si ella quiere bailar contigo?

El rostro de Zane se encendió y saltó del regazo de su abuelo justo cuando la canción de Hermione y Draco comenzaba.

* * *

-Si bajas tu mano solo un poco más, voy a darte un rodillazo en la entrepierna – siseó Hermione, esperando a que la música comenzara cuando tomaron su posición.

Draco trató de esconder su sonrisa maliciosa, pero aun así brilló. Obedientemente levantó su mano más arriba de su cintura y apretó la mano de ella que estaba sosteniendo – Recién casados, ¿recuerdas?

-Me haré a mí misma una viuda si no te comportas – dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados – Dios, desearía que todo el mundo dejara de mirarnos. Me siento increíblemente incómoda

-Dímelo a mí – murmuró él - ¿Cuándo comenzará a sonar la estúpida música?

Como si hubiera estado sincronizada, la primera nota sonó.

Hermione sonrió suavemente al reconocer la pieza, y se dejó llevar flotando con Draco por el suave piso.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – susurró el, bajando su cabeza.

-Es la sonata de Beethoven, 'Claro de Luna'. Es mi favorita – dijo ella – Tu madre es muy intuitiva.

-Oh – asintió él.

-¿Qué canción bailaron tú y Pansy? – preguntó ella, con la curiosidad aflorando en ella.

-No bailamos – replicó él – Ella estaba aún con las náuseas matutinas cuando nos casamos… así que se pasó la mayor parte de la boda haciendo amigos con el inodoro, maldiciéndome a mí y a mi potente esperma.

Hermione rió calladamente y recostó su cabeza contra su hombro, sorprendida de sentirse tan cómoda allí. _Solo estoy actuando mi papel de novia feliz. Eso es todo._

Draco se envaró al sentir un atisbo de la esencia suave de gardenias y jazmines que veía de su pelo, tan cercano a su rostro. Si la canción duraba un poco más, tendría que alejarse un poco de ella y encontrar un pozo de agua helada en el que sumergirse.

_Bueno, Draco, trata de concentrarte en cosas que no te calienten: fracciones y diferenciaciones; Pansy gritándome como perra; encontrarme a mis padres haciéndolo, a la tierna edad de siete; el día que Zane me vomitó encima; la profesora McGonagall en un bikini… ah, eso lo logró. Podemos seguir._

El baile finalizó unos minutos después y Hermione ni siquiera había notado que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, con sus pies moviéndose a su propio ritmo, en perfecta coordinación con su compañero. El suave aplauso de sus invitados y las fuertes ovaciones de Wolf y Zane concluyeron su tiempo en la pista de baile.

Draco se alejó unos pasos y le extendió una mano, besando sus nudillos suavemente.

Los invitados se lo estaba creyendo completamente.

Hermione, por otra parte, bueno, súbitamente se dio cuenta que todo esto no era real. No es que le gustaría casarse con Draco Malfoy… por Dios, no. Pero, jamás había estado dentro de una relación totalmente comprometida, una donde alguien realmente la amara como ella lo amara a él.

Una vez que los seis meses terminaran, ella finalmente se pondría de cabezas a buscar el hombre perfecto para ella. Era tiempo que Hermione Granger… em… Hermione Malfoy, antes Granger, encontrara el hombre de sus sueños y pudiera establecerse.

Podría permanecer seis meses sin suicidarse o matar a su nuevo esposo, ¿verdad?

* * *

Draco trató de no maldecir cuando notó que el dúo de idiotas, Potter y Weasley, se acercaban a la mesa en la que Hermione y él estaban sentados. Ellos le fruncían el ceño, naturalmente, y ni siquiera se molestaron en poner una falsa sonrisa en sus rostros, hasta que Hermione levantó la mirada hacia ellos.

Solo para fastidiarlos, el hábito favorito de Draco, él pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione y besó su mejilla, dejando sus labios allí por un instante antes de volverse hacia Harry y Ron - ¿Vienen a felicitarnos?

A través de los dientes, Ron dijo – Felicidades, Hermione.

Ella sonrió ampliamente – Gracias, Ron. Estoy muy, muy feliz de que hayan decidido venir hoy. Sé que no les agrada mucho la decisión que tomé, pero el hecho de que hayan aparecido aquí significa un montón para mi.

La mueca de Ron se suavizó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa – Te ves hermosa hoy, por cierto. Mamá y Tonks no dejan de hablar de ello.

-Por supuesto que se ve hermosa – dijo Draco, divirtiéndose con las miradas perturbadas que ellos estaban dándole – Pero, siendo parcial, pienso que ella se ve hermosa todos los días.

Hermione tuvo que disimular una risa y sutilmente empujó el tacón de su zapato sobre el pie de Draco, advirtiéndole que se dejara de jueguitos.

Harry y Ron fruncieron el entrecejo y se veían como si el pastel que acababan de comer estuviera amenazándolos con volver a salir. –Bueno, estamos felices de que tú seas feliz, Hermione – dijo Harry, ignorando la miradita de amor y los ojitos que le ponía Draco a su amiga.

-Gracias, Harry. De verdad no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad. Ron y tú son mis mejores amigos y no podría vivir conmigo misma si ustedes dos estuvieran enojados conmigo – dijo ella, diciéndolo de corazón.

-No estamos enojados, Hermione – suspiró Ron - ¿Pero de verdad tenías que casarte con él?

-Estoy justo aquí – replicó Draco con una mueca – Al menos espera a que yo no esté presente para hablar sobre mí.

-Oh, ¿acaso herí tus sentimientos? – preguntó Ron, rodando sus ojos.

-Por favor, no comiencen – advirtió Hermione – Pueden pelearse todo lo que quieran luego, pero justo ahora hay gente alrededor. Hablando de eso, pareciera como que Remus y los gemelos quieren acercarse a darnos la enhorabuena.

Los cuatro se voltearon para ver a los antes mencionados acercarse hacia ellos. George había regresado a Inglaterra de su luna de miel justo a tiempo para la boda.

-¡Felicitaciones! – dijeron simultáneamente, cada uno de ellos inclinándose hacia Hermione para darle un beso en cada mejilla, y estrechar manos con Draco.

-Es una boda hermosa – dijo Remus.

-Gracias, Remus. Me alegra que hayas podido venir – dijo Hermione, repitiendo la misma oración que ya había dicho al menos a otras cien personas – Sé que Wolf lo está disfrutando un montón.

-Sí, me pareció verlo correr por ahí con Zane tratando de conseguir un adulto que les desabrochara los cinturones para poder deshacerse de esos pantalones que pican. Atrapé a Fred casi cediendo a ayudarlos y crear una escena de dos niños de cuatro años correteando en sus calzones.

-Estoy medio convencido de que él fue quien les puso la idea en sus mentes en primer lugar – agregó George con una sonrisa amplia.

-Bueno, ¡jamás lo haría! - dijo Fred con un gesto de la mano, antes de mostrar una sonrisa incluso más amplia – Pero sí me gusta el modo en el que esos dos niños piensan. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos dejarán en quiebra a George y a mí en muy poco tiempo.

_Si mi hijo resulta ser parecido a un Weasley, voy a cortar mi jodida garganta…_

Draco sonrió educadamente ante el par de idiotas pelirrojo y volteó hacia Remus quien estaba haciéndole una pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿hacia dónde tienen planeado ir en su luna de miel?

Hermione sonó como si se hubiera ahogado en su propia saliva, y Draco posó una de sus manos en su pequeña espalda para confortarla – En realidad decidimos no tener una luna de miel.

Ella se mostró sorprendida por su rápida respuesta, y luego aliviada de que fuera tan satisfactoria.

-¿Quién diablos no se va de luna de miel? – preguntaron Fred y George simultáneamente, desconcertados.

-Pensamos que sería mejor pasar de la nuestra. Además, lo que haríamos en nuestra luna de miel podríamos hacerlo en cualquier parte… ¿no es cierto, mi amor?

_Voy a matarte, Draco Malfoy, queridísimo esposito. Voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente._

-¿Acaso no tiene tacto? – dijo Hermione, en un comentario que era mitad broma y mitad serio. Ella esperaba que los hombres que la rodeaban captaran solo la parte de broma en su voz, y rogó que su nuevo esposo captara el sentimiento asesino en su tono. Era difícil jugar en dos partes.

-Apuesto a que ustedes dos no pueden esperar para esta noche – bromeó George.

-Bien, nos vamos – dijo con una mueca Harry, tirando a ron fuera del grupo y alejándose – Felicidades y toda esa mierda; ¡adiós!

_Ahora si solo podemos deshacernos del lobito y de los cabeza de zanahorias, estaré mucho más feliz. Oh, genial, aquí viene mi pequeño retoño y la cría de la bestia._

-¡Papi! – gritaron ambos niños al ver a sus padres.

-¡El pastel es muy sabroso, papi! – le explicó Wolf a su padre, quien lo había levantado apenas se había materializado – ¡Zane y yo comimos diez porciones!

-¿Lo hicieron? ¿De dónde sacaron diez porciones?

Zane respondió esta vez – Muchas personas solo comían un pedacito de las suyas, ¡así que nosotros las terminamos!

-¿Ustedes se comieron las porciones de pastel que otros dejaban? – preguntó Draco, plenamente consciente de que su hijo y su amigo acababan de actuar como depósitos de basura.

-¡Sí! ¡Algunos de ellos tenían solo un poco de pastel, y otros tenían un montón! – explicó Wolf . comimos tanto que luego la abuela de Zane nos dijo que no podríamos comer más pastel… mi barriga me duele.

-¡La mía también! – dijo Zane, con la frente fruncida con confusión – Pero no tengo ganas de hacer popó. Solo me duele la barriga.

-Gracias por compartir eso, Z – replicó Draco – Vayan a buscar a Poodle y díganle que sus barriguitas les duelen, y él les dará la poción correcta.

Los dos niños se alejaron lentamente del grupo, rascándose sus traseros y espaldas. Trataron de conseguir una porción más de pastel, pero Draco los detuvo con su varita. _Buena suerte la próxima, chicos._

* * *

Draco apagó las luces del cuarto de su hijo y cerró la puerta lentamente, para no despertarlo. Era casi medianoche y toda el azúcar del pastel que Zane había comido finalmente se había agotado.

El sonido de Hermione revoloteando en el cuarto de él… ellos… le obligó a detenerse y pensar un poco sobre ese día.

Estaba _casado _por segunda vez, y su actual esposa no lo quería mucho más de lo que la primera lo había hecho. Aquí es donde Draco creía que el Karma aparecía. Él había sido un pendejo insoportable cuando niño, y ahora los seres superiores (quien sea que fueran) decidían que él nunca podría casarse por amor.

Cuando todo esto terminara, ¿quién querría casarse con un doblemente divorciado padre soltero? Seguro que era guapo hasta el pecado, eso no hacía falta aclarar, pero eso no sería suficiente para encontrar una verdadera madre para Zane. Y una verdadera esposa para _él._ Alguien que no lo odiara. Alguien quien posiblemente lo amara. ¿No sería eso lindo?

Dejando de lado todo ese sentimentalismo y pensamientos que jamás serían dichos a otro hombre, Draco llamó levemente a su puerta, irritado ante el hecho de tener que llamar a la puerta de su propia habitación, pero tampoco deseoso de entrar y encontrarse con una Hermione que no estuviera completamente vestida.

Se le permitió entrar y se encontró con una Hermione sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, hojeando un libro. Draco trató de evitar mirar sus piernas suaves y claras, que se dejaban entrever entre los shorts de basquetbol que usaba como pijama, pero falló completamente. Otra noche de bodas que pasaría en una cama solitaria. ¡_Yupi!_

No es que él quisiera dormir con _Hermione… _por Dios, no; pero seguía siendo un hombre viril con jodidas necesidades… y había una atractiva (finalmente lo había admitido) mujer en su dormitorio, durmiendo a solo dos mesitas de noche de distancia.

_¡No! ¡Sin pensamientos de ese tipo! Ella es una empleada y nada más. Las duchas frías y tu amiga de cinco dedos te trataron bien por los pasados cuatro años. Seis meses más no van a matarte._

-¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar parado allí toda la noche? – preguntó Hermione, levantando la mirada del texto entre sus manos - ¿Zane ya se durmió?

-Sí, finalmente colapsó luego de ese inmenso subidón de azúcar. Solo espero que mi prima no esté pasándola tan mal con Wolf – replicó Draco, quitándose su camisa y caminando hacia su propia cama de dos plazas.

Hermione pasó saliva y observó a su nuevo esposo revelar la expansión de suave y amplio pecho que nunca había visto antes. ¿Por qué demonios se estaba quitando la camisa?

-Puedes decirme si quieres que salga para que puedas cambiarte – dijo ella con la voz rota.

Él la miró levantando una ceja – No voy a cambiarme de ropa. Me voy a dormir.

-Oh – dijo ella, mordiendo su pulgar. _¿Duerme con el pecho desnudo? Por favor, por favor, por favor, oh Dios, que no duerma completamente desnudo._

-No te preocupes, duermo con el pantalón de mi pijama – dijo él con una sonrisa socarrona, recostándose sobre la cama, por encima de las mantas - ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-El suplemento de primavera del Diario Británico de Psicología Educacional – dijo ella – tienen este gran estudio este mes sobre los hábitos de aprendizaje de los adolescentes diagnosticados con depresión…

Draco roncó y rogó que ella captara el mensaje.

-Eres un idiota – murmuró ella, volviendo su atención a su artículo – Cara de culo.

-También te amo, esposa – rió él.

-No vuelvas a decir eso – dijo ella con una mueca, para luego sonreírle – Dios, no puedo creer que realmente estoy casada… ¡y contigo!

-Seh, bueno, estoy hecho polvo. Me rindo. Puedes dejar la luz prendida para leer, no me molesta.

Hermione lo miró levantarse para luego abrir la cama, permitiéndose un vistazo de su fuerte espalda y sus músculos moviéndose bajo la piel mientras él se metía dentro de la cama.

Antes de que él pudiera atraparla mirándolo, ella desvió su mirada al artículo en su regazo.

-Buenas noches – susurró ella una vez que él estuvo dentro de las mantas.

Él murmuró algo más en respuesta, ya medio dormido.

Ella sonrió suavemente mientras oía sus débiles ronquidos y pronto se encontró cabeceando en sus propias mantas.

_Bueno, señora Malfoy, bienvenida a los próximos seis meses de tu vida._

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: el título del capítulo viene de la canción 'Rangers' de Fine Frenzy. Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews!**

**Nota de la Traductora: Taran! Capi número nueve a la orden, y con un día de anticipacion! es en reconocimiento a los muchos hits que alcanzó el capítulo anterior, y l mayor número de comentarios alcanzados en lo que va de vida el fic! :) GRACIASSSSSSS**

Mr. Carrot: Gracias bombón! me alegra saber que te gusta la traduccion hasta ahora, y gracias por leerme y dejar un comentario!

Laura: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, y si... ahora veremos que las cosas poco a poco irán subiendo de tono. un beso!

Bliu Liz: me alegra muchisimo que disfrutes del fic tanto como yo traduciendolo. Como dices, tiene esa fantastica mezcla de todos los géneros. Gracias por tu comentario, un beso!

Sol Meyer: Linda gracias por comentar una vez más, me alegro que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y espero que este capi tambien te guste :)

**Gracias especiales también a Persefone Riddle y a Aome-Hime que me indicaron el error de nombres Zane/Zabini, que se me pasó en el capi anterior. Apenas cuelgue este me voy a corregirlo! :)**

**No olviden que si vuelven a ver un dedazo, no duden en avisarme! no me molesta en absoluto, es más, llega un punto que los ojos se te acostumbran y piensas que todo es coherente y en realidad estás escribiendo algo así como akjfnvñlwrsfvngñkrjfnbñsjnvñsdfljvn.**

**Recomendacion Mcfly de hoy: 'This Song' :)**

**Nos leemos el Jueves mis queridisimos lectores! **

**Pekis :)**


	10. 10- This Couldn't be more Unexpected

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**(Una maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad)**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: This Couldn´t be more Unexpected - (Esto no podría ser menos inesperado)**

Hermione despertó con el sonido de agua corriendo y se preguntó a quién había dejado quedarse en su departamento la noche anterior. Los finales vestigios de sueño terminaron de disiparse y se dio cuenta de que:

1) No estaba en su departamento.

2) Estaba en el departamento de Draco.

3) Estaba en la habitación de él.

4) Había dormido a solo un par de metros de él durante toda la noche.

5) Estaba casada con él.

Se levantó de un salto con el corazón palpitando cuando toda la conciencia la golpeó. Estaba casada con Draco jodido Malfoy. Dios santo, ella era ahora la Sra. de Draco jodido Malfoy. Gimiendo en voz alta, volvió a sumergirse entre sus almohadas y cubrió hasta su cabeza con las mantas.

El sonido del agua corriendo se cortó y ella hizo un hueco entre sus mantas para echar un vistazo de su recientemente esposo entrando a la habitación con una toalla envuelta desprolijamente alrededor de su cintura. Su plano estómago estaba marcado por sus músculos, y el 'camino a la felicidad', de color rubio oscuro, que se dirigía hacia el área prohibida bajo la toalla capturó su traicionera atención. Pequeñas gotitas de agua bajaban por su torso y su cabello usualmente rubio platino estaba más oscuro por el agua, mientras se estiraba por una toalla más pequeña hacia su cabeza para frotarlo y secarlo.

Ella volvió a cubrirse bien la cabeza para evitar que Draco se diera cuenta de que ella estaba escudriñando su cuerpo semi desnudo.

Las mañanas por las siguientes dos semanas siguieron justo igual.

Y las noches eran una lenta tortura para Draco.

Hermione optó por tomar sus duchas por la noche antes de dormir, así después de que, como era usual, tuvieran una buena discusión sobre una cosa o la otra durante la cena, ella podría meterse en el baño en paz, para después salir en una bata enorme seguida por una fuerte esencia de verbena y jazmines.

Luego procedería a fruncirle el ceño, mientras ella tomaba varios elementos y volvía a desaparecer en el baño, murmurando entre dientes cosas relacionadas con lo que habían estado discutiendo.

Él miraría como sus pálidas espinillas y pantorrillas pisotearían la habitación, y cómo sus mejillas adquirían ese tono rosa brillante por los efectos de la reciente ducha de agua caliente.

Y luego su estúpida mente imaginaría a la bata cayendo…

Odiaba su cerebro.

* * *

Luego de dos semanas sin felicidad matrimonial, Draco y Hermione habían hecho un hábito el de evitarse mutuamente, haciendo sus cosas por separado, y solo viéndose el uno al otro en el desayuno antes del trabajo, la cena, al momento de ir a la cama… y por supuesto luego de que cada uno tomara sus respectivas duchas durante la mañana y la noche.

Una tarde de un viernes lluvioso, la que marcaba el comienzo de su tercera semana como marido y mujer, Hermione se sentó en el sofá de su hogar temporal mirando a Zane jugar con sus muñecos de Mortífagos que su abuelo le había regalado.

La primera vez que ella los había visto había sido dos días atrás, resultando en una discusión de proporciones épicas entre ella y su 'esposo'.

Recostada contra los almohadones, aún podía recordar la pelea que había terminado muy mal… tan mal, de hecho, que Draco y ella aún no se hablaban.

Ella miró a Zane tomar una de las figuras y hacer un sonido de explosión con la boca. Dejó que la memoria de la pelea se reprodujera en su mente mientras observaba al niño…

_Hermione tomó el par de calcetines que estaban enrollados bajo la cama de Zane, preparando la ropa para hacer la colada. Luego de pescar los calcetines polvorientos, siguió recogiendo la ropa del cesto y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes pisó un objeto puntiagudo… y ella estaba descalza._

_-Oh, ¡Dios santo! – exclamó, dejando caer toda la ropa y tomando su pie con una mano, mientras saltaba en un solo pie por toda la habitación con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Maldijo al juguete, maldijo la colada y luego maldijo a su esposo (principalmente porque aún estaba enojada con él por la discusión de esa mañana sobre como ella no debería dejar su rasuradora cerca de donde él podría usarla accidentalmente)._

_Ella saltó por la habitación por unos cuantos segundos más, mientras esperaba que el dolor ridículo disminuyera lo suficiente como para poder bajar su pie. Luego de limpiarse los ojos de las lágrimas acumuladas, se inclinó para tomar la ropa desparramada junto al cesto de la colada y, mientras lo hacía, descubrió al causante de su dolor._

_Tomó el muñeco de quince centímetros y lo analizó. Estaba vestido con una larga y negra tela de pies a cabeza. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una figura que imitaba a un monje, pero con una mayor inspección, reconoció la pequeñita Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo de la figura sin rosto. Miró alrededor de la habitación y encontró cuatro muñequitos más similares._

_Se puso lívida._

_Unas horas después, Draco llegó a casa del trabajo sorprendido de encontrar a Hermione sentada en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándolo fijamente. Él trató de recordar el motivo de su discusión esa mañana, y se preguntó si aún ella seguía molesta por eso._

_-Uh, hola – dijo él, quitándose la capa con un encogimiento de hombros y buscando a su alrededor por su usual ataque de abrazos que Zane siempre le daba al llegar._

_-Él está en su cuarto – dijo Hermione, sabiendo lo que él estaba buscando – Lo hechicé a prueba de sonido._

_-Uh, oh – Draco rodó los ojos - ¿Qué espina tienes ahora en el trasero?_

_-¡Esto!_

_De repente ella estaba frente a él, sosteniendo frente a su rostro lo que parecía ser uno de los juguetes de Zane. Él miró a su rostro furioso. _

_-¿Te pones eso en el trasero?_

_-¡No! ¡No lo hago! – Le gruñó ella, literalmente – pisé esta cosa despreciable cuando estaba en la habitación de Zane juntando ropa para hacer la colada._

_-Oh, bueno, lamento que lo hayas pisado. Mira mejor donde pisas la próxima vez y no estarás tan enojada – dijo él indiferente, tratando de pasar a su alrededor._

_Ella volvió a moverse para bloquear su paso, mirándolo con pura furia - ¿Qué hace Zane con un juguete como este? ¿Lo encuentras divertido? ¿Es acaso una gran broma para ti? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás enseñándole sobre sus genes, o su herencia?_

_Al principio, Draco no había observado detalladamente al juguete, pero ahora que la perra esa estaba gritándole, le quitó la pequeña figura de la mano y la inspeccionó._

_-Es solo un juguete – espetó – un regalo de su abuelo._

_-¿Un regalo? ¡Es un mini Mortífago, Draco! ¿Qué clase de juguete es ese para un niño pequeño? – Exclamó ella - ¿Sabes cuán horrorizada estoy de haber reconocido este estúpido juguete?_

_-¿Podrías tranquilizarte? – le pidió él._

_-No, ¡no voy a tranquilizarme! No quiero ver a Zane jugar con estos muñecos – susurró ella con tono amenazador._

_-¿Perdona? – él estaba cabreándose poco a poco - ¿Y por qué exactamente le prohibiría a mi hijo jugar con estos muñecos? ¿Solo porque a la Pequeña Señorita Traumada le ofenden?_

_-Zane no debería jugar con ellos – prácticamente gritó Hermione – A menos que estés enseñándole la historia del mundo mágico, ¡quiero a esos juguetes fuera de esta casa!_

_-Oh, es cierto. Olvidaba que eras la dueña de la casa y que podías hacer las leyes que quieras, y que yo no tendría otra opción más que seguirlas – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras – hazme un favor, Hermione, y quítate de mí vista antes de que te haga arrepentirte de gritarme sobre este tema._

_-Voy a tirarlos a la basura – dijo ella._

_-Y tú irás justo después de ellos en el cesto de basura si noto que uno de ellos desaparece – dijo él, pasando junto a ella._

_-No le tengo miedo a tus amenazas- le dijo ella a su espalda mientras él caminaba a su habitación, desarmando el nudo de su corbata. Ella no sabía que él estaba contemplando la mejor forma de estrangularla con ella._

_-Bien por ti._

_-Voy a deshacerme de ellos._

_-Me gustaría verte intentarlo._

_\- Zane no debería jugar con esto a menos que quieras decirle, o ya le hayas dicho tu conexión con ellos. Merece saber la verdad._

_Draco se detuvo a mitad de camino y volteó hacia ella lentamente – No._

_Ella retrocedió un paso mientras veía su rostro alterado por la ira. Él se acercó un paso hacia ella, intimidándola._

_-¿Y por qué demonios no? – preguntó ella._

_-¡Porque tiene cuatro años de edad, tú grandísima idiota! No tiene necesidad de saber sobre el pasado. Esos son sólo estúpidos juguetes y ya tienes que dejar el maldito tema antes de que yo haga algo de lo que me arrepienta luego._

_-No quiero que él juegue con ellos – dijo ella suavemente._

_-Qué mal._

_-¿No quieres que él sepa el tipo de vida que llevaba su familia antes de que supuestamente encontraran algún tipo de salvación para sus pecados?_

_-¿Estás diciéndome que debería decirle a mi hijo que una vez fui un Mortífago?_

_-Tiene todo el derecho a saberlo._

_-No, no lo tiene… ¿y quieres saber por qué él no tiene derecho a saberlo?_

_Ella tomó una respiración superficial al notar que estaba presionada contra la pared, con Draco aun avanzando hacia ella amenazadoramente. Él hablaba con un tono de voz bajo y furioso. Uno que ella apenas reconocía. Se le acercó hasta quedarse a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de ella._

_Ella lo miró a los ojos, fijando su mirada con la de él._

_-Mi hijo no sabrá sobre sus antepasados malvados porque yo _nunca _fui un Mortífago. Sorpresa, sorpresa, Hermione. ¿Estás aliviada ahora, Hermione? ¿Estás contenta de saber que no te casaste con el epítome de la maldad?_

_Ella permaneció mirándolo por unos minutos, fijando la mirada en esos ojos grises que no dejaban entrever nada. Estaba escudando sus emociones a la perfección…_

_-Espero que hayas aprendido a no hacer semejantes acusaciones otra vez – dijo él antes de voltear y alejarse de ella – Los juguetes se quedan._

_-No, no lo harán – susurró ella._

_Él la escuchó y volteó de nuevo - Por favor, hazme el honor de decirme por qué. ¿Por qué insistes tanto en deshacerte de esos juguetes? ¿Le temes tanto a los grandes y malvados Mortífagos como para que los más inocentes muñequitos te molesten? ¿Comienzas a arrepentirte de casarte conmigo, el hijo de un verdadero Mortífago, una persona que, hasta hace unos minutos, pensabas que era uno de ellos?_

_Hermione tomó una gran respiración, deseando que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas. Pero se negaba, absolutamente, a dejar que las lágrimas cayeran mientras los recuerdos asaltaban su mente – Nunca tuviste que sufrir bajo la mano de un Mortífago – dijo ella tan bajo que Draco tuvo que inclinarse un poco para llegar a oírla. _

_-Ve a contarle tu llorosa historia a alguien más y deja de decirme cómo debo criar a mi hijo – dijo él ásperamente, antes de meterse a su habitación y cerrar de un golpe la puerta._

Era obvio decir que, desde ese momento, no volvían a hablarse. E incluso Zane notaba la tensión

-¿Mami? – preguntó Zane, levantando la mirada de sus muñecos - ¿Aún estás enojada con Papi?

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró al pequeño niño. Él estaba mirándola con sus amplios y grandes ojos plateados, esperando por una respuesta – Tu padre y yo no estamos muy felices el uno con el otro en este momento.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó él, tomando todos sus juguetes y poniéndolos junto a ella en el sofá. Ella jamás habría pensado que un hijo de Draco sería tan afectuoso, tan dulce… pero Zane siempre comprobaba que ella estaba equivocada.

Ella lo abrazó contra sí, besando su cabecita mientras él se acurrucaba junto a ella – Tuvimos una discusión y aún no nos hemos disculpado.

Zane la miró con confusión. Había usado muchas palabras grandes.

-Nos peleamos y aún no nos dijimos 'lo siento' el uno al otro – explicó de nuevo ella.

-Oh – respondió él – No quiero que estén enojados con el otro. Incluso tienen permiso de besarse de nuevo si eso hace que no se enojen nunca más.

_En realidad preferiría darle un puñetazo al idiota._

Hermione sonrió y abrazó más firme a Zane – Pronto lo solucionaremos, corazón. Ahora, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre tu recreo con la maestra Donny? ¿Te divertiste?

-Sí. La maestra Donny hizo castillos de arena con nosotros y los hizo parecer de verdad con su varita cuando terminamos. ¡Wolf y yo los pisoteamos después y nos llenamos de arena en los zapatos! Nos picaba todo.

Ella estaba a punto de comentarle algo, cuando un suave llamado a la puerta la interrumpió. No podría ser Draco porque obviamente él no llamaría a su propia puerta, y además, era muy temprano para que regresara del trabajo. Eran las cinco y usualmente él llegaba a casa alrededor de las cinco y media.

Hermione dejó el sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. Miró a través de la mirilla para encontrarse con una mujer mayor parada fuera de la puerta. Se veía en sus últimos cincuenta, y tenía el cabello cortado muy corto, con unas gafas grandes en la punta de su nariz. Un traje de negocios y una libreta completaban su atuendo mientras esperaba pacientemente a que alguien le abriera la puerta.

Abriendo apenas la puerta lentamente, Hermione aclaró su garganta frente a la mujer - ¿Puedo ayudarla?

La mujer mayor sorbió por la nariz y levantó una ceja - ¿Señora Malfoy?

_Se encogió – _Sí.

-Buenas tardes. Yo soy Betsy Dalrymple, en representación del Departamento del Ministerio de la Magia de Servicios Sociales.

_Mierda santa… el Profesional Doméstico del Ministerio. Oh, buen Dios._

-Buenas tardes, señorita Dalrymple, ¿está aquí por la inspección?

-Sí, eso es justamente por lo que estoy aquí.

-Um, bueno, por favor, pase. Para ser honesta, nunca recibimos ninguna notificación de que comenzarían con las inspecciones…

-Les mandamos una notificación hace tres semanas junto con el anuncio de que la señora Pansy d'Aggostino se había casado. Además, estas inspecciones no deben ser a su conveniencia, señora Malfoy. Son inoportunas, sin anuncio y completamente serias.

_Relaja tus garras, mujer._

-Bueno, lamento decirle que mi esposo aún no llegó del trabajo. ¿No tiene que estar él también?

-Esperaré – dijo Betsy, caminando por la sala.

Hermione agradeció a los cielos que Zane haya levantado todos sus juguetes de Mortífagos, llevándolos donde sea que se haya ido. Era la primera vez en la historia que él recogía sus juguetes.

-¿Dónde está el niño? – preguntó Betsy, tomando asiento en el sofá como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

-Debe estar en su habitación. ¿Quiere hablar con él? – preguntó Hermione, tratando de no tirar su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Mostrar debilidad no era una opción.

-Sí. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas. Tráigalo.

_Sí, señor. Lo que usted ordene, señor._

Hermione dejó a la siniestra vampira en la sala y caminó hacia el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Zane. Él estaba saltando en la cama, un hábito por el que él sabía que sería castigado. Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta, se tiró sobre la cama y pretendió que había estado acostado allí todo el tiempo.

-Buen intento, cariño – dijo Hermione, escondiendo una sonrisa – Tu padre _va _a enterarse de esto.

Zane le lanzó su perfecta mirada de cachorrito que aún conservaba una pizca de travesura – Lo siento, Mami.

-Zane, corazón, necesito que hagas algo por mí, ¿está bien?

-¿Qué? – preguntó él bajando de un salto de la cama.

-Una señora muy amable (¡MENTIROSA!) está en la sala y quiere hablar contigo por un momento. ¿Hablarías con ella?

-Ummmm, bueno – respondió él - ¿De qué quiere hablar?

-No lo sé, Zane. Vamos a averiguarlo – dijo Hermione, sosteniendo en alto su mano para que él la tomara. Él la agarró y caminó junto a ella hacia donde la Monstruo del Lago Ness estaba sentada, anotando cosas en su cuadernito con un tintero aprobado por el ministerio.

Ella levantó la vista cuando Hermione y Zane entraron, y le dedicó a él una falsa y enferma sonrisa – Hola, tú debes ser Zane.

Él asintió y se trepó al regazo de Hermione, una vez que ella se hubiera sentado en una silla enfrente de la mujer que daba miedo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Zane? – preguntó con voz gélida.

Él mantuvo levantados cuatro dedos y aumentó la presión en Rosie. Quizás podía pensar que Rosie el dinosaurio crecería más y más grande hasta comerse a la anciana. Roarrr.

-¿Vas a la escuela?

Él volvió a asentir.

-¿Sabes hablar? – preguntó ella filosamente.

Hermione frunció sus puños. _Bruja malvada._

Una vez más, él asintió.

-¿A dónde vas a la escuela? – preguntó ella.

-A la escuela – respondió él inocentemente.

-¿Sabes el nombre de la escuela?

-Escuela – replicó él. _Duh, mujer._

-Va al Centro de Educación para Pequeños Magos y Brujas, en Hogsmeade – respondió Hermione.

Betsy miró a Hermione a través de sus gafas con una mirada impaciente – Zane, ¿te agrada ir a la escuela?

-Sí. Mis amigos van a la escuela y mi mami nos enseña a mis amigos y a mí, y juego en el recreo en los centros, con Wolf – explicó él.

-Qué bonito – dijo ella forzando una sonrisa - ¿Te agrada tu nueva madre?

-Sí. Mi mami es la mejor mami de todo el mundo y la amo – dijo él – Me hace galletas todo el tiempo ¡y me deja comer la masa que sobra! ¡Son deliciosas!

Otra mirada directa hacia Hermione - ¿Sabía usted que la masa de las galletas tiene huevos crudos, verdad?

Hermione chirrió los dientes – Un poco de huevo crudo jamás mato a nadie.

-No es saludable – dijo tercamente Betsy, escribiendo rápidamente en su libreta.

Hermione quería tomar la maldita libreta y golpearla contra la cabeza de la anciana – Zane es un niño perfectamente sano. Soy una Cuidadora licenciada, señorita Dalrymple. Estudié y trabajé con niños pequeños por muchos años, y no necesito que nadie me diga qué es bueno para mi hijo y qué no lo es.

-¿_Tú _hijo? – preguntó ella.

-Zane es mi hijo, sí. Quizás no lo di a luz, pero él sigue siendo mi hijo en cualquier sentido. Por favor, no sea condescendiente conmigo, señorita Dalrymple, no voy a consentirlo.

_Toma eso, gran perra. Nadie se mete con Hermione Jean Granger… Malfoy y vive para contarlo. Soy la bruja más inteligente de nuestra era, y más te vale recordarlo._

Antes de que el viejo sapo pudiera contestar, el sonido de la puerta delantera siendo destrabada atrajo su atención, y el corazón de Hermione dejó de latir. Draco estaba en casa.

Y estaban enfadados el uno con el otro.

Y por los últimos dos días, él la había ignorado desde el momento en que llegaba, murmurando una maldición entre dientes en su dirección mientras le dedicaba una fría mirada y caminaba hacia su dormitorio.

Ella movió a Zane hacia el suelo y saltó desde su silla mientras Draco entraba a la sala, mirando a sus zapatos al quitarse la capa.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Se alejó un poco y le sonrió – Hola, cariño. Te extrañé.

Él parpadeó por un momento, con una mezcla de confusión en el rostro.

Ella lo abrazó y susurró en su oído, muy bajito – La PDM está aquí.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y sus brazos fueron alrededor de su cintura – Mi amor, también te extrañé – dijo él. Levantó la mirada por encima de la cabeza de su esposa y miró a la mujer sentada sobre su sofá mirándolos con escrutinio.

-No me dijiste que teníamos invitados, amor – dijo él, envolviéndose en el calor del abrazo de Hermione.

-Fui tomada completamente por sorpresa, Draco. Señorita Dalrymple, me gustaría presentarle a mi esposo, Draco. Querido, ella es la señorita Betsy Dalrymple, del Departamento de Servicios Sociales del Ministerio.

-Señorita Dalrymple, es un placer conocerla – dijo Draco extendiendo su mano para estrechársela.

Betsy apretó su mano y regresó a escribir en su libreta.

Él volteó a ver a Hermione con una mirada perpleja. Ella le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y volvió a tomar su lugar anterior. Mientras tanto, Zane corría para saludar a su padre.

-Papi, Mami dijo que tengo que hablar con esta señora – explicó él - ¿Quién es ella?

Draco sonrió hacia la mujer que los estaba mirando.

-Ella trabaja en el Ministerio, Zane. ¿Recuerdas donde trabaja Tío Blaise? Ella es la encargada de asegurarse que las familias siempre sean felices.

-Oh – replicó él - ¿Sabe ella que tú y Mami están enojados con el otro? ¿Es por eso que está aquí?

Draco y Hermione gimieron internamente.

La sonrisa satánica de la mujer no podía hacerse más grande. - ¿Teniendo problemas maritales, señor Malfoy?

_¿Quién mierda se cree que es, con su jodida libretita y ese peinado anticuado?_

-No, señorita Dalrymple, no estamos teniendo ningún problema marital. Mi esposa y yo tuvimos una discusión dos noches atrás, y me temo que Zane la escuchó.

-Interesante – dijo Betsy, arañando con su pluma su cuaderno.

Hermione cerró los ojos y rogó que no fuera todo tal malo como parece – Señorita Dalrymple, de verdad espero que note que mi esposo y yo ya nos arreglamos de nuestra pequeña pelea. Somos una pareja casada normal, con sangre en las venas, que algunas veces no está de acuerdo en ciertas cosas. No puede sostener algo así en nuestra contra.

La otra mujer empujó contra sus ojos a sus lentes, pero no dijo nada.

Esperaron en un silencio tenso mientras ella escribía cosas en su libreta… Hermione estaba más que enojada por el comportamiento de la mujer. ¡Estaba indignada! Cómo se atrevía esta mujer a meterse en su casa y proceder totalmente de forma maleducada hacia ellos. Estaban legalmente casados, y ¿qué si no se amaban? Muchas parejas casadas se odiaban mutuamente.

-Esta fue una entrevista preliminar, Sr. Y Sra. Malfoy – dijo Betsy, levantándose – Le entregaré el reporte de mi primera impresión al Ministerio y recibirán la visita de su PDM permanente en el transcurso de la próxima semana, más o menos.

Giró en sus talones y se alejó por la puerta, despidiéndose ella misma.

Hermione y Draco permanecieron mirando el lugar vacío que había dejado Betsy, y luego se miraron el uno al otro. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

Draco suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de los sofá, clavando sus codos en los muslos y enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos.

El corazón de Hermione se rompió ante esa vista. No era su culpa que el Ministerio haya enviado a la más sádica, injusta, torcida y malvada mujer que alguna vez haya pisado la tierra para su inspección preliminar.

-¿Estás triste, Papi? – preguntó Zane, poniendo su pequeña manito sobre el hombro de su padre.

Draco no levantó la cabeza mientras la sacudía en negación – No, Zane. Estoy bien.

-Zane, corazón, ¿por qué no vas y elijes dos juguetes para que salgamos a cenar? – sugirió Hermione levantándose de su lugar y tomando la posición junto a Draco.

Zane asintió y dejó a los dos adultos solos.

-Draco – comenzó Hermione a decir.

-No digas nada, Hermione – dijo él, aún con la cabeza baja – No necesito que alguien me diga qué tan mal salió todo eso.

-Draco, no dejes que esto te desilusione. La opinión de una malvada mujer no va a cambiar nada. Ni siquiera será nuestra PDM permanente. Y no hay posibilidad de que la próxima sea más mala que esta.

El levantó su cabeza y la miró – Quería aplastar su cabeza con esa libreta.

Hermione rió – Te juro que yo quería hacer exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo ella aquí antes de que yo llegara del trabajo?

-Estuvo aquí cerca de media hora antes que tú. Le hizo a Zane unas cuantas preguntas, y le eché en cara mis habilidades para cuidar niños. Te diré una cosa: obviamente ella no tiene hijos… bruja vieja amargada.

La esquina de los labios de Draco se levantaron – Necesita follar con alguien urgentemente, para poder quitarse esa varilla del trasero.

Hermione frunció la nariz y sacudió la cabeza – Por favor, no necesitaba esa imagen. Me asustará por toda la eternidad.

Zane regresó a la sala cargando dos de sus muñecos de Mortífago – Bueno, ya elegí mis juguetes. ¡Vamos a comer!

Hermione no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos u oían sus orejas cuando Draco extendió su mano hacia Zane y le pidió los dos juguetes.

-Z, ¿qué te parece si regalamos estos juguetes?

Él miró a su padre en confusión - ¿Por qué? Son míos.

-Algunos niños no tienen ningún juguete con el que jugar, Zane. No tienen tanta suerte como tú, que tienes muchos, ¿y no te gustaría saber que hiciste a alguien muy feliz al regalarle uno de ellos?

Zane pensó en ello por un momento - ¿Quieres que comparta?

-No, quiero que le regales esos juguetes a alguien que no tenga ninguno. Se llama donación.

-¿Quieres que done mis juguetes?

Draco sonrió suavemente – Eso lo decidirás tú, hijo. Puedes dármelos y yo encontraré a algún niñito que no tenga juguetes y se los daré. Además, a tu mami no le gustan.

Zane se volvió hacia Hermione - ¿No te gustan mis juguetes?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Draco lo hizo por ella – A ella no le gustan estos juguetes justo ahora, Z. Les tiene un poco de miedo porque pisó uno de ellos y le dolió muchísimo.

¿Miedo? – preguntó Zane con una risita - ¿Mami tienes miedo de estos juguetes?

Hermione sonrió, sintiendo cómo estúpidas lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos por segunda vez en la semana – Estoy absolutamente aterrorizada.

-Ok. Puedes regalárselos a un niño pequeño, papi. ¿Vas a decirle que yo se los dí?

Draco asintió.

-Voy a buscar otros dos juguetes así podemos ir a cenar. ¡Tengo hambre y mi barriguita está haciendo ruidos!

Ellos asintieron y lo observaron abandonar la sala.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Él palmeó su mano y rápidamente se levantó del sofá, caminando hacia el pasillo que daba hacia los dormitorios, sin decir nada y sin mirarla.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada, pero con la mente viajando en una docena de direcciones diferentes. Él era el hombre más complicado del planeta. Era tan impredecible… tan errático y tan… tan… humano.

Se frotó la mano que él había tocado y no fue hasta que todos habían llegado al restaurante, que se dio cuenta que sus labios aún picaban del beso que ella le había dado antes.

Y no fue hasta que Draco reposó su cabeza en la almohada esa noche, listo para dormir con el aroma a verbena tan cerca de él, que se dio cuenta de que aún podía sentir sus suaves labios sobre los de él.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Los quiero un montón, gracias inmensamente por todos sus dulces reviews! El título del capítulo viene de la canción 'So Contagious', de Acceptance.**

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola dulces Dramioners! Nuevo capi de esta historia que poco a poco va avanzando :) Quiero agradecerles por todos esos reviews que se toman el trabajo de dejar, y por los nuevos favoritos y alertas!**

**Mr. Carrot: Hola! jajaja un oscar dices? jaja gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que la traduccion no te exaspera y que te resulta facil de seguir :) Espero que este capítulo tambien sea de tu agrado, un beso grande!**

**Recomendación McFly del día: If U C Kate ... está barbara y es un tanto sexual ;)**

**Recuerden que los días de actualizacion son todos los martes, jueves y sábados; y que pueden agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF)**

**nos leemos!**

**Pekis :)**


	11. 11- Why Do I Dream of You As My Wife

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Why Do I Dream of You as My Wife? – ¿Por qué sueño contigo como si fueras mi esposa?**

Zane observó como su padre dejaba a un lado a su brillante escoba marrón y plateada contra la pared de la sala. Había sido un largo día de escuela con todo el asunto de 'aprender a leer', y él había considerado tomar una buena siesta en el sofá, mientras escuchaba a su mami alborotando cosas en la cocina.

Pero ahora… había una bonita escoba a solo unos pasos de distancia. Cualquier pensamiento sobre una siesta se había evaporado al instante. Zane rápidamente cerró sus ojos cuando Draco volteó y lo vio en el sofá. Incluso los mantuvo cerrados cuando Draco lo besó en la frente.

Cuando sintió los pasos alejarse de la sala, se echó un vistazo abriendo solo un ojo para asegurarse que no hubieran moros en la costa. Sip, no había adultos a la vista. Tenían esa molesta tendencia a decir 'no' a un montón de cosas divertidas…

Zane se bajó del sillón y comprobó alrededor para asegurarse que su mami y su papi no estuvieran escondidos por ahí. Luego volteó hacia el premio mayor de todas las cosas santas y divertidas: la escoba de Papi. La alcanzó en menos de dos segundos… era un infierno de rápido.

Él pasó un delgado dedito a lo largo del pulido mango, haciendo el recorrido hacia las perfectamente recortadas ramitas del final. Miró hacia el lado opuesto, donde pudo ver tres letras que él conocía pero no entendía: D.L.M. Las había aprendido cuando papi le había enseñado el completo ABC.

Él envolvió su manito alrededor del mango y sintió el ronroneo de vibraciones pulsando por todo su brazo. ¡Era tan cool!

-Zane Malfoy – la voz de su padre se dejó escuchar a través de la entrada de la sala.

_Oh, hombre… tan cerca._

-Tienes un segundo para alejar tu mano de esa escoba.

Zane soltó el mango como si le quemara en la mano y volteó para enfrentarse a su padre.

-Solo estaba tocándola – dijo él – no iba a montarla.

-Draco, te dije que nunca dejes tu escoba cerca de donde él pueda tomarla – dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina – Comienza a babear como si fuera un cachorrito cada vez que está cerca.

-Él estaba dormido cuando lo dejé – murmuró Draco, sabiendo que en realidad él tenía toda la culpa – Zane, sabes que no debes tocar mi escoba; no es un juguete. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?

-Lo siento – replicó Zane en voz baja. No le gustaba cuando su papi se enojaba con él – No volveré a tocarla.

-Bien – dijo Draco suspirando, y se arrodilló para levantar a su hijo – No estoy siendo malo, Zane. Es importante que te mantengas alejado de la escoba porque podrías terminar lastimándote a ti mismo. ¿Entiendes eso?

Zane asintió dos veces y luego sonrió con su sonrisa de 'Zane es un buen chico'. Las usaba solo en emergencias.

Draco sacudió la cabeza ante la sonrisa y trepó a Zane a sus hombros - ¿Acaso tu Mami dijo algo sobre helado como postre?

-No dije nada sobre el postre – dijo Hermione, colocando la escoba en su lugar correcto, en el closet del pasillo.

-¡Vamos a por helado! – exclamó Zane - ¿Por favor?

Les dedicó su sonrisa de nuevo, esta vez volteando hacia Hermione.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió – Bien, pero solo si terminas tu cena.

_Perdedores… esta sonrisa siempre los conquista._

* * *

Las cosas avanzaban lento… pero sorpresivamente suaves. Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que la Antigua Amante del Diablo los había visitado. Draco y Hermione se abstenían de mencionar el nombre de la vieja amargada para prevenir recuerdos de su existencia.

Cuatro días después de esa inspección inicial, Hermione llegó a casa con un dormido Zane en brazos, cansado por el largo día de escuela. Lo dejó sobre la cama de Draco, dado que la habitación principal estaba más cerca y sus brazos ya protestaban de dolor.

Lentamente dejó la habitación y caminó hacia la sala para descansar los pies un momento y posiblemente tomar una rápida siesta antes de comenzar a hacer la cena. Pero Hermione no se esperaba oír un golpeteo en la ventana.

El correo era distribuido con lechuzas oficiales del Ministerio. Ella dejó entrar al ave y ojeó todas las cartas.

_Cuentas, cuentas, correo basura, cuentas, basura, basura… ¿qué es esto? ¿Carta de Pansy d'Aggostino? _

Arrojando las otras cartas sobre la mesa de café, Hermione dudó un momento antes de abrir la carta. No estaba dirigida a nadie, pero ella sabía que era para Draco. Pero él no estaba en casa aún, así que… mala suerte.

Rápidamente abrió la carta escrita en un pergamino perfumado y escrita con tinta negra brillosa.

_Draco,_

_¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Te casaste con la sangre sucia? De todas las zorras desesperadas en el país, ¿elegiste a la sangre sucia? No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban cuando me enteré por ahí de que te casabas… ¡con una sangre sucia! Estoy sumamente disgustada contigo. Escribo esto para decirte que no quiero que mi precioso bebé sea criado por esa asquerosa. Voy a pelear por él y lo mantendré alejado de ti y tu sucia y baja esposa. Dios, ¿Cómo pudiste exponer a nuestro hijo a ella? Estoy tan enojada que ni siquiera puedo pensar coherentemente. No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, Draco. Zack es mi hijo, también, y lo quiero aquí en Francia conmigo, ¡con su verdadera madre!_

_Madame Pansy d'Aggostino._

* * *

Draco abrió la puerta principal con su varita y volvió a guardarla en su chaqueta mientras entraba a su apartamento. Le dolía la cabeza gracias a que finalmente había concluido uno de sus proyectos más complicados, y todo lo que quería era colapsar en su cama y dormir.

Escuchó a Hermione trastear en la cocina… sonaba más fuerte que de costumbre, como si estuviera golpeando cosas dentro de los armarios en lugar de solo acomodarlos.

Colgando su capa en el perchero del closet del pasillo, y caminando hacia su dormitorio para cambiar sus ropas de trabajo, se detuvo al oír los resortes de su cama chirriar con la prueba de que Zane estaba saltando en ella.

Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza antes de detenerse frente al marco de la puerta con un practicado 'ceño fruncido parental'.

Zane voló desde la cama y corrió hacia su padre con una expresión inocente - ¡Papi, estás en casa!

-Sí, y tú _estás _en problemas – dijo Draco, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho - ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?

-Cuando me desperté ya estaba aquí – explicó Zane.

-¿Y decidiste por eso comenzar a saltar en mi cama?

-No estaba saltando. Estaba parado en la cama y luego moví mis rodillas hacia arriba, y eso hizo que me elevara un poquito de la cama, y luego bajé bien rápido.

Draco levantó una ceja ante la descriptiva mentira de su hijo. Era todo un Slytherin…

-Bueno, no tienes permitido hacerlo nunca más, ¿comprendido?

-Comprendido – le aseguró Zane a su padre.

_¿Cuándo va a irse así puedo volver a saltar?_

Draco le sonrió a su hijo y se inclinó para besar su cabecita - ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?

Zane se arrojó en el borde de la cama de su padre y lo observó mientras él se cambiaba de ropa. Algún día… sería igual de alto que él… y tendría músculos, también. Incluso quizás también tendría esa línea de vello en su barriga… lo que sea que eso fuera.

-La escuela estuvo súper llena de diversión. ¡Aprendí a deletrear mi apellido!

-¿Sí?¿Y cómo lo deletreas?

-M-a-l-f-o-y – dijo Zane en voz alta - ¡Ahora puedo deletrear todo mi nombre!

La cabeza de Draco salió del cuello de la camisa blanca que acababa de ponerse mientras reía – Eres un genio, Z. Lo juro.

-Lo sé – replicó el pequeño niño. Movió sus piernitas hacia los lados de la cama como si fueran una tijera y miró a su padre por unos segundos - ¿Papi?

-¿Sí? – respondió Draco, caminando hacia el baño para lavar su rostro y sus manos antes de cenar.

-Cuando fui a casa de Wolf el otro día, construimos un fuerte en la habitación de su mami y su papi y jugamos a las peleas.

-Suena divertido.

-Su mami y su papi solo tienen una cama en su habitación. Tú y mami tienen dos camas – dijo Zane, con sus cejas unidas en una mueca mezcla de confusión y curiosidad.

Draco se congeló a medio camino mientras salía del baño.

_Oh, ¿por qué este niño es tan malditamente inteligente?_

-Y te gusta saltar en ambas camas – dijo Draco, esperando cambiar de tema delicadamente.

-Abela y Abelo también tienen una cama – continuó Zane, tratando de resolver el dilema - ¿Por qué?

_¿Dónde demonios está Hermione para resolver estas malditas preguntas? Es mucho mejor para inventar mierda._

-¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a mami?

-Ok – respondió Zane, saltando fuera de la cama y apresurándose en dirección a la cocina.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla junto al closet, frotando su cara. Unos segundos después, Zane estaba de vuelta en la habitación, jadeando por aire – Mami dice que te pregunte a ti.

_Maldita seas, Hermione. Maldita seas._

-Y está enojada – dijo Zane.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién está enojada?

-Mami está enojada. Se veía muy enojada y hablaba muy enojada – explicó él.

-¿Por qué está enojada? – preguntó Draco, de repente alerta.

_¿Cómo diablos se supone que yo voy a saber eso? Tengo cuatro años, amigo – _Zane se encogió de hombros – Quizás debes besarla para que no siga enojada.

-Así no es cómo funciona, Zane – _gracias a los cielos. El Señor sabe que estoy listo para follarme a la primera mujer con sangre caliente en las venas que se cruce en mi camino._

-¿Puedo comer un chocolate? – preguntó Zane, ya moviéndose a un tema más interesante.

Draco ni siquiera lo escuchó mientras salía de su habitación y caminaba directo a la cocina, con Zane siguiéndolo de cerca cantando una canción de Rosie el dinosaurio y su mágica aventura a Azkaban.

Hermione estaba en el lavaplatos, enjuagando algo con postura derecha y firme.

Ella miró sobre su hombro cuando Draco y Zane entraron. Incluso con la falta de habilidad masculina para leer las emociones, Draco era capaz de afirmar que estaba furiosa.

-Hola, Hermione – comenzó él, inseguro sobre qué decir.

Ella no respondió, pero siguió lavando cualquier pobre elemento que estuviera a su merced.

-Z, colega, por qué no vas a ver un poco de teléfono – sugirió Draco.

-Televisión – corrigió Hermione, con la voz baja y dura.

-Exacto, ve a hacer eso – dijo él, empujando a Zane fuera de la cocina.

Al principio Draco quería negarse a tener tecnología muggle en su casa, pero notando el gran favor que Hermione le estaba haciendo al casarse con él, le permitió tenerlos. Zane había adquirido una extraña y fuerte manía con levantar el teléfono y apretar cualquier número. También disfrutaba mirar la caja extraña con las imágenes móviles. Draco no podía entenderlo, pero el niño amaba ver un programa con un gran pájaro amarillo y varios otros monstruitos cantando Dios-sabe-qué. El show le ponía la piel de gallina.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, una vez que se aseguró de que Zane estuviera fuera del rango para poder oír, volteó hacia Hermione quien ahora estaba cortando unos vegetales en la tabla para cortar. En realidad, estaba más ocupada masacrando los pobres e indefensos productos. Draco le agradeció a los cielos no haber nacido en forma de zanahoria.

-Uh, Hermione – comenzó - ¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que te molesta o vas a mantenerlo encerrado y luego asesinarme mientras duermo?

Ella giró hacia él, con el cuchillo levantado amenazadoramente en su mano, con una pieza de pepino mutilado en la punta – Nada me molesta, Draco. ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo está molestándome?

-No lo sé, quizás sea la forma en la que estás agarrando el cuchillo… o la forma en la que me estás mirando, como si quisieras picarme en pedacitos y arrojarme al sartén para la cena de esta noche.

Ella le frunció el ceño – No es a ti a quien estoy pensando en cortar en pedacitos.

-Bueno, Qué tal si bajas el cuchillo y me dices qué va mal… o, puedes bajar el cuchillo y no contarme qué va mal. De cualquier modo, yo estaría mucho más cómodo si bajaras el cuchillo.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Draco, no voy a acuchillarte! – exclamó ella, arrojando el cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar - ¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza al casarte con esa patética excusa de bruja?

Draco levantó una ceja ante esto y puso la pequeña mesa sobre la que desayunaban siempre en medio de ellos dos - ¿Estás hablando de Pansy?

La mueca de Hermione se hizo más pronunciada mientras tomaba algo del delantal alrededor de su cintura, arrojándoselo a la cabeza de Draco. Él se llevó a los labios su dedo, para calmar el corte de papel que le había causado.

_Auto nota: alejarse de Hermione durante 'esos días' del mes…_

Sus ojos escanearon el pergamino, con las cejas frunciéndose mientras alcanzaba el final. Hermione se mantuvo frente a él, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho mientras lo miraba leer. Su temperamento aumentó cuando él termino de leer, la miró y rompió en carcajadas.

-¿Qué demonios es tan divertido? – demandó ella.

Él sacudió su cabeza mientras sus risitas finalmente cedían, y juntó sus manos detrás de la cabeza - ¿De verdad estás enojada por esto? – preguntó finalmente.

-Por supuesto que estoy enojada. ¡Está amenazando con llevarse lejos a nuestro hijo!

Al momento en que sus palabras dejaron su boca, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron amplios y rápidamente cerró sus labios. Draco la miró con curiosidad, con la mente recalcando todo. _¿Nuestro _hijo?

Eligieron ignorar la declaración. Ignorar las cosas era lo mejor.

Ella tomó una gran respiración y enderezó el delantal a lo largo de su figura – Está amenazando con llevarse a Zane lejos de ti, ¿y tú te ríes?

-Sí, porque es gracioso. Me tomo las amenazas de Zane más en serio que las de ella. ¡Ni siquiera se sabe su nombre! – volvió la mirada al pergamino y leyó en voz alta: -'Zack es mi hijo, también, y lo quiero conmigo en Francia, con su verdadera madre'.

Él espero hasta que Hermione finalmente esbozó una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que en realidad tú hayas pensado que ella tiene la capacidad mental como para tratar de alejar a Zane. Es más tonta que Longbottom en uno de sus peores días.

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño – Madura, Draco. Deja a mis amigos fuera de esto.

Él rodó sus ojos y se guardó en el bolsillo el rollo de pergamino – No te preocupes sobre esto, Hermione. Estamos proveyéndole a Zane un hogar estable y esa visión que tanto busca el Ministerio. Él nunca fue más feliz de lo que es ahora, y estoy seguro de que Pansy no conseguirá la custodia de él. Ella es pura palabra y poca acción. Ni siquiera un poco de acción. Una bolsa vacía de materia.

-¿Y qué pasa con las inspecciones, Draco? La primera no salió tan bien. Esa estúpida vieja podría haber arruinado completamente nuestras posibilidades… y ni siquiera sabemos cuándo será la próxima inspección. Qué pasa si cuando el inspector llegue estamos desgarrándonos la garganta el uno al otro, o si Zane está correteando de un lado al otro desnudo como comenzó a hacerlo desde que lo dejaste ver ese documental sobre la tribu togolesa de África. Creo que prefería cuando él se chupaba el dedo.

-Cuando me fui de la sala esa vez, el teléfono estaba dando un show de dinosaurios. Cuando regreso, ¡hay un grupo de gente desnuda parada formando un círculo y golpeando tambores! No es mi cumpla que el niño sea tan impresionable.

-Es una televisión, Draco, o TV para abreviar. El teléfono es lo que yo uso para llamar a mis padres. Ahora, regresando al punto, ¡esto es serio! Pansy quizás está actuando como tonta, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para firmar la petición de custodia completa de Zane, y quizás hasta contrató Defensores Judiciales muy buenos que la ayudarían en todo lo que necesite.

-Entonces, ¿te preocupan las inspecciones? Pensé que estábamos pretendiendo un muy buen matrimonio falso. Cada vez que estamos en público la gente piensa que somos recién casados.

-Eso es solo porque tu madre colgó un anuncio en El Profeta alertando a todo el mundo y a siete otros planetas sobre nuestras nupcias. Ya pasó un mes, Draco, ¿y quieres saber lo que Donny me preguntó el otro día?

Él permaneció callado, esperando que ella continuara.

-Me preguntó si la chispa ya se había apagado en nuestro matrimonio. Cuando vino a cenar, dijo que parecíamos un poco tensos con el otro y que pensaba que estábamos peleados.

-_Estábamos _peleados esa vez. Habías dejado tu brassiere colgado del picaporte del baño. Lo último que deseo es tener a Zane haciéndome preguntas que no tengo la paciencia de responder.

Hermione suspiró – Te dije que fue un error y, de verdad, ¿en qué siglo vives? ¿Brassiere? ¡Ni mi abuela lo llama así! ¡Es un sostén!

-Perdóname, Señorita Patrullera de Terminología de Lencería – murmuró él.

-¡Deja de divagar, Draco! – prácticamente gritó ella - ¡La gente comienza a notar que nos odiamos!

-No te odio – dijo él en voz baja – Me desagradas inmensamente, pero estoy agradecido por todo lo que estuviste haciendo por nosotros.

Hermione cerró su boca y observó a Draco tomar asiento frente a ella.

-Estuviste ayudándome más de lo que te imaginas. Cocinas, limpias, me ayudas con Zane, organizas las cosas entre nosotros para que cuando llegue el PDM parezcamos una pareja casada… haces todo eso y manejas una escuela al mismo tiempo. No me di cuenta cuanto trabajo solía hacer hasta que tu viniste a vivir con nosotros, y quería que sepas que me alegra tenerte alrededor.

_Ok… ¿quién estuvo jugando con poción Multijugos? – _Um, bueno, estoy muy contenta de poder ayudar – dijo ella suavemente.

-Trataré más fuerte de no gritarte siempre… y me esforzaré en hacer que nuestro matrimonio parezca más auténtico.

Ella asintió, sin saber qué decir – Haré lo mismo.

-¿Lo ves? No nos odiamos completamente – le dio una amplia sonrisa – Somos capaces de terminar una conversación sin que uno de nosotros saque una varita. Eso es definitivamente un progreso.

Hermione inclinó su cabeza y rió – yo… yo debería volver a la cocina… Creo que escuché a la cama chirriar, así que ve a controlar a Zane y yo terminaré aquí.

-En realidad, cocinaste toda la semana, así que como es viernes, cenaremos fuera. Además, no creo que esos vegetales puedan ser salvados. Ningún hechizo podría repararlos del daño total al que los sometiste.

Él le guiñó un ojo y ella le arrojó un repasador mientras se alejaba de la cocina, riendo.

Volviéndose a limpiar la mesada, aun riendo para sí misma, los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron y su risa murió instantáneamente.

_Oh, buen Dios… acababa de coquetear con Draco… ¡y ni siquiera lo hacía para aparentar!_

_Era en serio… ¡oh, Dios!_

* * *

-Bueno, miren a quién tenemos aquí, si son los Malfoy… - la voz de Fred se escuchó desde detrás de su mesa en el restaurante.

Hermione y Draco voltearon sus cabezas y, mientras Hermione le sonreía a Fred, Draco trataba con todas su fuerzas no curvar su labio en desdén.

-¡Fred! Que placentera sorpresa. No te vemos desde la boda – dijo Hermione, levantándose para abrazar al pelirrojo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quedé en encontrarme con Lee aquí antes de que partamos a Edimburgo para una convención de empresarios a la que él insistió ir – respondió él.

-Seguro será divertido, Fred. Edimburgo es una ciudad maravillosa, y ustedes tienen el talento para conquistarla – rió Hermione.

Él le sonrió y miró a las dos variables de rubio sentados alrededor de la mesa - ¿Cómo estás tratando a mi chica preferida?

-Como una reina – dijo Draco afectivamente, pero en el interior encogiéndose.

Fred hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza y murmurando algo relacionado a 'desagradable y estúpido amor joven' – Y tú, mini Malfoy, ¿Estás disfrutando de tu fantástica madrastra?

-Mami es mi Mami – corrigió Zane. _¿Qué patos es una madrastra? – _Y no soy mini. Soy un niño grande.

-Oh, mil perdones, señor. Ahora, creo que traigo conmigo un juguete solo permitido para los niños grandes. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

-Fred – advirtió Hermione – Este juguete no es letal, o porta un olor distintivo, ¿verdad?

-Es completamente inofensivo, señora Malfoy – rió Fred. Buscó entre su capa y sacó una réplica exacta de una bola de cristal. Se la extendió a Zane y observó cómo los enormes y plateados ojos del niño se ampliaban con interés.

-¿Qué es? - preguntó Zane, incapaz de alejar sus ojos de la pequeña esfera de vidrio.

-Es un Detector de Padres. En cualquier momento en que tu mami o papi se estén acercando a tu escondite, comenzará a zumbar.

Los ojos de Zane se ampliaron mucho más – Así que, ¿podré saltar en la cama y cuando zumbe significará que mami y papi se acercan?

-Exactamente. ¡Diviértete, soldado! – dijo él y se alejó rápidamente antes de que Hermione o Draco pudieran estrangularlo.

Ambos miraron sin remedio como la pequeña esfera de vidrio comenzaba a zumbar en las manos de Zane mientras él se sentaba junto a ellos. Zane rió con deleite mientras los miraba y dejó el juguete en la mesa.

-Me agrada Tío Fred. Su cabello es naranja y me regaló un bonito juguete.

Draco frunció el ceño. _ Yo odio a tío Fred._

-Desearía que él no le hubiera regalado eso – dijo Hermione en voz baja – Como si necesitara una razón más para saltar en la cama. Le daremos unos días con él y luego desaparecerá misteriosamente. ¿Comprendido?

Draco escondió una sonrisa y asintió de acuerdo. La vida marital no estaba resultando tan mala después de todo.

Bueno, no era tan mala hasta que la Antigua Amante del Diablo entrara al restaurante, acompañada por una joven bruja rubia con gafas cuadradas y aparatos correctivos en los dientes.

-Oh, por Dios – jadeó Hermione.

Se acercó a la silla de Draco antes de que él descubriera que sucede, y agarró su brazo para pasarlo alrededor de los hombros de ella. Él miró hacia la puerta y notó por qué Hermione se había vuelto temporalmente loca. La señorita Dalrymple y alguien a quien no conocía estaban hablando con el camarero.

-Nunca pensé que nos darían una inspección fuera de casa – susurró Hermione en el oído de él – Oh, buen Dios, creo que ella será nuestra PDM permanente.

-No se ve tan terrorífica. Me parece que incluso Zane podría con ella…

Hermione suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. No admitiría frente a Draco que él estaba en lo cierto… la mujer rubia era pequeñita y los anteojos que ella usaba continuamente resbalaban por su nariz, sin mencionar que se veía como si pasara más tiempo haciendo crucigramas y sopas de letras que preocupándose por su apariencia.

-Y yo pensaba que tú eras una nerd – murmuró Draco, recibiendo un pellizco en respuesta.

-Compórtate, o van a darnos una evaluación mediocre. Pobre mujer, debe estar aterrorizada de estar en la compañía de esa criatura.

-Oh, no sientas lástima por el enemigo, Hermione. Eso definitivamente no está permitido.

-Bien, pero… oh, aquí vienen. Actúa felizmente casado.

Draco volteó su cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla justo cuando las dos mujeres se aproximaban a ellos.

Zane se mantuvo quieto, mirando a su mami y papi abrazados. Se veían tontos.

-Señor y señora Malfoy, buenas noches – dijo bruscamente Betsy Dalrymple – Espero que estén teniendo una cena adecuada.

-Muy adecuada, señorita Dalrymple – replicó Hermione, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco. Es bueno verla de nuevo.

-Bien – replicó ella – los estuve buscando para que conocieran a su nueva Profesional Domestica del Ministerio. Ella es Rhonda Westin, y se unirá a ustedes por lo que queda de la cena, para luego reportar su evaluación al Ministerio. Buenas noches a todos.

Y con eso, la malvada cara de caballo los dejó en un silencio incómodo.

Draco y Hermione miraron a la muchacha de ojos marrones, que les devolvía la mirada con ojos ampliados, por el aumento de las gafas. Sin embargo no cedió la mirada, y continuó mirándolos mientras ellos lo hacían.

-Uh, señorita Westin, por favor tome asiento – dijo Draco finalmente, gesticulando hacia el asiento junto a Zane - ¿Le gustaría algo para comer o tomar?

-No – dijo ella brevemente – Solo actúen como si yo no estuviera aquí.

_Más fácil decir que hacer, idiota._

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Zane, mirando a la extraña mujer sentada junto a él.

-Soy una certificada Profesional Doméstica del Ministerio, y trabajo con el Ministerio Mágico de Magia. Mi nombre es Rhonda Westin y seré su PDM permanente.

_Bueno, mujer… tienes que hablar un poco como para tontos para que yo te entienda. Te perdí cuando dijiste centertefiada._

-Él no te entiende – explicó Hermione, preguntándose si su PDM era realmente una idiota o solo no tenía idea de cómo trabajaban las mentes de los niños – Solo tiene cuatro años.

Rhonda comprobó su libreta y empujó sus gafas más cerca de sus ojos con su dedo índice – Sí, sí. Zane Draco Malfoy. Edad: cuatro años. Cumpleaños: 22 de Septiembre. Lugar de nacimiento: Dijon, Francia. Padre: Draco Lucius Malfoy. Madre: Pansy Parkinson d'Aggostino. Guardianes legales: Draco Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Granger Malfoy. Abuelos pater…

-Sí, gracias por eso – interrumpió Draco – Pensé que se suponía que usted no estaba aquí.

Ella miró a Draco y se sonrojó avergonzada – Por favor, continúen. No estoy aquí.

_Me gustaría que eso fuera cierto._

-Uh, Zane cariño, por qué no le cuentas a papi lo que aprendiste en la escuela – dijo Hermione, desviando la conversación hacia un tema del que ellos usualmente hablaban.

-Ya le conté – replicó él – le conté que aprendimos nuestros nombres completos y luego le pregunté por qué la mami y el papi de Wolf duermen en una cama y por qué ustedes…

-¡Ouch! - gritó Draco de repente, atrayendo mucha atención hacia su mesa.

La pobre PDM saltó de impresión, con sus gafas tambaleando al borde de su nariz y sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente - ¿Está usted bien, señor Malfoy?

Draco sostuvo su mano contra su pecho – Oh, lo lamento; acabo de tener un... uh, calambre en mi mano. Una cosa terrible, siempre me agarran a causa de… uh, escribir todo el día y por… eh, levantar pesas.

Hermione levantó una ceja en su dirección. _Al menos invéntate una excusa creíble, tú, idiota._

El se encogió de hombros hacia ella, manteniendo un ojo en Rhonda la robot.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse e inclinó la cabeza – Eso suena terrible… pero sí, se nota que practica levantamiento de pesas.

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, bueno, Draco portaba una insoportable mueca de burla en el rostro, con su ego aumentado sumamente para el descontento de Hermione. Lo último que ella necesitaba era que la imbécil y mojigata PDM coqueteara con Draco. Esa sería la cereza en la torta de la vida de mierda de ellos.

-¿Tienes un ouchi, Papi? – preguntó Zane, con una mirada preocupada en su inocente rostro.

-Solo me duele un poquito, Z. Nada serio. Ya pasó – le aseguró Draco a su hijo.

-Bueno. Mami debería besarlo como besa mis ouchis – respondió él - ¡Y eso hace que me sienta mucho mejor!

_Necesito invertir en algo de cinta adhesiva para mantener sus labios unidos._

Hermione sonrió con su mejor sonrisa seductora – Qué descuidada de mi parte. Olvidé besar tu ouchi, amor.

_Tendré un ouchi en mis pantalones del que puedes hacerte cargo si sigues mirándome de esa forma._

Ella envolvió sus delgados dedos alrededor de su mano más grande y la elevó hacia su boca. Presionó sus labios contra la parte trasera, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

_Definitivamente un ouchi en los pantalones. Ajustar servilleta para asegurarse que nadie lo note. ¡Dios! ¡Tu hijo está a menos de un metro de distancia y tú estás calentándote por tu esposa falsa! ¡Ten un poco de control, hombre!_

-¿Estás mejor? – preguntó ella con la voz ronca que debería usarse solo en el dormitorio.

-Mucho – respondió él a través de los dientes apretados.

-Tengo un dinosaurio llamado Rosie. Va a crecer algún día y se comerá a la señora gorda – le explicó Zane a la mujer sentada junto a él – No fue amable conmigo, así que Rosie se la comerá y luego la hará popó.

Hermione y Draco cerraron los ojos con horror. Ambos tuvieron que llevar sus manos a sus bocas para evitar romper en carcajadas incontrolables.

-Zane, colega, eso no es educado. No debes hablar así en la cena, y no se habla así frente a las damas. ¿Entendido? – dijo Draco, con los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo de no reír.

-Ok – replicó Zane - ¿Van a darme una tunda?

-¿Le pegan? – preguntó Rhonda saliendo de su silencio.

_Pensé que debíamos pretender que no estabas aquí, idiota._

-Sí – respondieron Draco y Hermione.

Cuando notaron que Rhonda anotaba algo en su libreta, Hermione se tensó y tomó una profunda respiración.

-Señorita Westin, ¿tiene hijos? – preguntó Hermione.

Rhonda levantó la mirada sorprendida y sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Tiene un certificado de Crianza de Niños y de Estudios de Desarrollo Infantil?

Nuevamente, la PDM sacudió la cabeza.

-Entonces por favor anote que ni mi marido ni yo le pegamos a nuestro hijo en otra parte que no sea su trasero. Tampoco le pegamos con otra cosa que no sean nuestras manos. De esa forma, sabemos si estamos causándole dolor innecesario o no. ¿Me sigue?

Rhonda asintió e hizo una vacilante nota en la libreta – No estoy aquí, ¿recuerdan?

_¡Decídete, mujer!_

-Hermione, querida, ¿ya acabaste de comer? Zane se ve cansado y tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana.

-Vamos, Zane – dijo ella, levantándose – Es hora de irnos. ¿Tienes el regalo de tío Fred?

Zane asintió y se bajó de un saltito de su silla, apresurándose a tomar la mano de Hermione – Adiós señora – dijo él a la PDM.

-Estoy completamente cansada – dijo Hermione – Vámonos antes de que tengas que cargarme en brazos hasta casa, Draco.

-Oh, sabes que amaría hacerlo sin importar que no estuvieras cansada – dijo Draco lo suficientemente alto como para que la 'inexistente' PDM escuchara.

\- ¡Sr. Y Sra. Malfoy! - dijo Rhonda, levantándose de su silla.

-¿Escuchaste algo, cariño? – preguntó Draco.

-Nop, nada en absoluto – replicó Hermione, encabezando la salida del restaurante.

-Bien, bien, pueden dejar de pretender que no existo – dijo Rhonda desesperadamente, temblando como una pequeña hoja en un día ventoso – Me llegaré por su hogar la semana entrante para su inspección.

-Adiós, señorita Westin. Que tenga buenas noches – dijo Draco, asintiendo en la dirección de ella y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa mientras se alejaban.

Al momento de salir del restaurante, ambos tomaron una gran respiración de alivio antes de volverse hacia el otro y comenzar a reir.

-Me parece que vamos a divertirnos con la señorita Rhonda 'mojigata' Westin – dijo él entre risas.

-Toneladas de diversión – replicó Hermione – Sabes, ahora que pasamos de un intenso odio mutuo a un fuerte desagrado, creo que podríamos aliarnos para avergonzarla lo más posible con lo mucho que supuestamente nos amamos.

-Se veía como si estuviera viendo una película porno en vivo y en directo cuando besaste mi mano. Estaba sumamente sonrojada. No creo que alguna vez haya estado expuesta a nada de carácter sexual – estuvo de acuerdo Draco, hablando en voz baja para que Zane no los escuchara – Creo que entiendo lo que tienes en mente.

-Empezaremos con algo sencillo, quizás dejando un libro en la mesita del café con consejos para hacer el amor… ella parece bastante fácil de manipular, pero al mismo tiempo es un hueso duro de roer. Será fácil de romper.

-Esto definitivamente hará los próximos cinco meses mucho más fácil de sobrellevar – dijo él – siempre y cuando Zane no abra su boca para dejar escapar sus absurdas observaciones, todo esto podría terminar siendo muy interesante.

-Oh, pero creo que Zane le agrega el factor interesante – señaló ella – nunca falla en divertirme.

Draco asintió conforme.

-¿Por qué están susurrando? – preguntó Zane mientras los tres caminaban hacia el departamento – Los secretos no son agradables.

-Tienes razón, Z. No lo son. ¿Quieres saber de qué estábamos hablando? – preguntó Draco.

-¡Sí!

-Estábamos hablando sobre lo bueno que eres ayudando a tu mami con las tareas de todos los días que decidimos darte permiso de permanecer despierto una hora extra esta noche.

El chillido de alegría de Zane duró todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la puerta del apartamento.

* * *

Acostada esa noche, Hermione escuchó el sonido de las profundas respiraciones de Draco, acostado a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Su relación comenzaba a navegar por aguas peligrosas. Ambos eran conscientes de que sus actitudes para con el otro estaban cambiando… pero ese era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Quería follar con él hasta el cansancio.

Y ella estaba bastante segura de que él también quería follar con ella hasta el cansancio…

Pero no. No cederían a sus impulsos. Si hacían eso… entonces todo estaría arruinado. El sexo siempre arruinaba las cosas, y dado que su relación de por sí ya no era convencional, ninguno de ellos se arriesgaría a destruir algo tan frágil.

Cerrando los ojos, Hermione dejó que el sonido de las respiraciones de su esposo la llevaran a un sueño lleno de imágenes de ese mismo esposo luego de una ducha… pero sin la toalla.

Apenas sabía ella que su pobre esposo había tenido que descargar su propia frustración sexual antes de dormir, y luego se había metido en la cama con un cúmulo de imágenes eróticas protagonizadas por su esposa tirada bajo él, gimiendo su nombre suavemente mientras él le daba placer.

¿Quien los habría culpado cuando se despertaron al día siguiente, gruñones e irritables, e incapaces de mirar al otro a los ojos?

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Gracias por sus reviews! Los quiero un monton, chicos! El título del capítulo viene de la canción 'If you're not the one' de Daniel Bedingfield.**

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola, hola, hola! ¿A que se rieron con este capítulo? uno de los más divertidos! sobretodo por la parte del ouchi en los pantalones jajajaja**

**Gracias infinitas por los nuevos alertas, favoritos y Reviews! me hacen super feliz saber que disfrutan de la traduccion! ¡MAS DE 100 EN LOS PRIMEROS DIEZ CAPÍTULOS! Vuelvo a avisar que a los que tienen cuenta les mandé un PM contestando sus comentarios ayer, porque hoy solo tengo tiempo para subir el capi.. Gracias por su apoyo!**

Mr. Carrot: el capítulo no se agradece, bombón! lo hago por ustedes, y soy yo la agradecida de que lo lean y disfruten! Espero que este también te guste y te agradezco por tu comentario ;) saludos!

Lily Len: Espero que puedas ponerte al día bonita! gracias por leer y comentar! un beso!

**Ya saben, si hay algun error, no duden en avisarme así lo corrijo!**

**Agreguenme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF), y si hay algun twilighter por aquí, los invito a pasarse por mi fic: Culpable? Solo de Amarte, que ya está terminado y pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.**

**Hoy no tengo una recomendacion de McFly, sino de nuestro querido Tom Felton - I'll be There... es hermosaaaaa 3 **

**Nos leemos el proximo martes !**

**Pekis :)**


	12. 12- Holds me Tight When no one is Around

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Holds me Tight When No One is Around – Abrázame fuerte cuando nadie esté cerca.**

Draco se levantó unos días después de la cena con la PDM con el peor dolor de cabeza que hubiera recordado tener. Le hacía palpitar la cabeza, sus muñecas le dolían, su estómago estaba revuelto y sus manos se sentían heladas.

_¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?_

La luz que se colaba por la ventana estaba torturando sus ojos, así que se tapó hasta la cabeza con las mantas y gimió a causa de que el movimiento hacía que todo su cuerpo le doliera. Era sábado, _gracias a Dios, _así que no tendría que ir a trabajar, ni levantarse temprano… pero aún tendría que lidiar con su mujer y su hijo. Mierda.

-¿Vas a levantarte algún día? – oyó la voz de Hermione decir a través de las mantas – Es casi la tarde ya.

_¡¿Tarde?!_

-Vete – dijo rasposamente y con brusquedad. Hablar no parecía una buena idea. El esfuerzo que le tomó esa palabra ocasionó una serie de tos que parecía no acabar jamás.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione, con la voz sofocada a través de las mantas.

_Por supuesto que estoy bien. Siempre suelo toser un testículo por la garganta durante la mañana… mantiene la sangre en movimiento._

Él tosió en respuesta, agarrándose la cabeza cuando su oscuro santuario fue desarmado sorpresivamente, y observó a Hermione parada junto a él, con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

-Esa tos no se oye bien…

_¡La luz! ¡Quema!_

-Te ves más pálido que lo usual – murmuró ella.

Él trató de mirarla con enojo pero el mero esfuerzo de eso parecía doler horrores. Decidió entonces doblarse en posición fetal y maldecirla silenciosamente. Estaba tan débil… ¡y todo dolía!

Sintió su cálida mano en su frente, pero no tenía ni siquiera la energía suficiente como para alejarla… su toque era suave, de todos modos, ¡y tan malditamente confortante para su dolor!

-Dios, estás quemándote – dijo ella, con la mano ahora en su mejilla – Quédate aquí. Iré a buscar mi varita.

_¿Quedarme aquí? ¿Dónde podía ir en este estado?_

Él no se dio cuenta de que temblaba hasta que Hermione regresó y lo volvió a cubrir con las mantas, mientras comenzaba un mini examen médico con su varita.

-Definitivamente tienes fiebre, Draco… cuarenta grados – suspiró ella, volviendo a tocar su rostro.

-T-tan ffrio – tartamudeó él, con los dientes castañeando y todo el cuerpo temblando.

-Oh, pobre cosita – dijo ella suavemente, aún con la mano cálida contra su mejilla – Creo que podrías tener una gripe. ¿Te duele alguna parte de tu cuerpo?

Él asintió y comenzó a toser de nuevo.

-Si, definitivamente pienso que tienes gripe…

-¡Papi! ¿Por qué sigues durmiendo? – se escuchó la voz de Zane desde la puerta.

Draco gimió y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas.

-Zane, cariño, necesitas regresar a la sala. Papi está muy enfermo y podrías contagiarte si estás cerca de él.

-¡Oh, no! – dijo él, con la preocupación genuina de un niño - ¿Papi está enfermo? ¡Necesita ir con un Sanador y le darán medicinas y se pondrá mejor!

-Gracias, Zane. Esa es una buena sugerencia. Ahora, apresúrate hacia la sala y estaré allí en un instante.

Los rápidos pasitos de su hijo alejándose eran una buena noticia. Bajó apenitas las mantas y se las arregló para abrir un ojo - ¿Ya se fue?

Ella asintió y se alejó un paso cuando Draco salió disparado de la cama y prácticamente corrió hacia el baño. Ella llegó a escuchar los sonidos de las arcadas de él vomitando, e inmediatamente fue tras él.

Gracias a Dios, había llegado al inodoro y ahora estaba recostado con la frente contra éste, gimiendo y apretando su estómago. Ella caminó hacia el lavabo y, tomando una toalla, la humedeció un poco para luego arrodillarse junto a su esposo enfermo y limpiar su rostro - ¿Ya terminaste de vomitar?

Él asintió débilmente, con los ojos cerrados mientras se inclinaba hacia su cálido toque – T-t-tan f-f-frio – repitió.

-Lo sé, Draco – murmuró ella, acariciando su mejilla con una mano y limpiando todo con su varita en la otra – Vamos a llevarte de nuevo a la cama.

Él le permitió levantarlo del suelo, internamente enojado por su debilidad y por tener que depender de ella. Una vez que alcanzaron la cama, colapsó pomposamente sobre ella y volvió a cubrirse con las mantas firmemente. ¿Por qué… por qué está tán f-frío? – refunfuñó.

-Es solo un síntoma de tu estado febril – le aseguró Hermione – Voy a ver si tus padres pueden ver a Zane por hoy porque no creo que pueda cuidarlos a ambos y asegurarme que no se enferme también.

-¿Tú… n-no v-vas a enf-fermarte? – preguntó Draco, sorprendido de que su cerebro aún funcionara con todo el dolor que tenía.

-Recibí una vacuna contra la gripe un tiempo antes de que nos casemos, así que estoy bien por ahora – dijo ella – Voy a darte una poción para bajar la fiebre y quizás algún analgésico si puedo encontrar alguno.

-V-vé… llev-var Zane… mis pa-padres – jadeó, exhausto del esfuerzo de vomitar antes – Medici-na después.

-Quédate en cama – ordenó ella – Te ayudaré a cambiarte con una camiseta distinta y luego quiero que te quedes en la cama. También te dejaré cerca el cesto de la basura por si quieres volver a vomitar.

Él murmuró algo en respuesta. Podría haber sido una maldición o una nota de gratitud, o podría haber sido divagaciones. La fiebre estaba haciendo difícil el entenderlo.

Lo ayudó a cambiarse, preocupada de lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo, y aun así temblaba. Ella envolvió su manta alrededor de su cuerpo firmemente, e incluso le puso encima su propia manta.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados para cuando ella dejó la habitación, tenía una línea de sudor frío alrededor de su frente y los dientes le castañeaban.

Zane estaba sentado en el sofá en la sala, con las cejas fruncidas y sus delgados brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Al momento en que vio a Hermione, salto hacia ella y se abrazó a sus piernas. -¿Papi va a morir?

-No, no, Zane. Él solo está muy enfermo – dijo ella, arrodillándose para levantar al preocupado niño – De hecho, vas a ir a casa de Abela y Abelo para que no te enfermes tú también.

-¡¿Pero Papi se quedará solo?!

-No, yo me quedaré con él y me aseguraré de que tome su medicina.

-¿Lo prometes? – preguntó Zane, con sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de ella, y sus amplios y plateados ojos mirándola con confianza inquebrantable.

-Sí, lo prometo – sonrió ella suavemente – Ahora, ¿te portarás bien con Abela y Abelo? Quizás tengas que pasar la noche en la mansión.

-¡Abela me deja dormir en la habitación de Papi cuando era un niñito como yo! – le dijo él mientras ella lo bajaba y caminaba hacia la chimenea. Arrojó un poco de polvos flú, anunciando la mansión Malfoy y el nombre de Narcissa.

-Hermione, ¡querida! – el sonriente rostro de Narcissa se dejó ver entre las llamas verdes - ¡Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que hablamos!

Hermione levantó una ceja – Pero si hablamos hace unos días.

-¡Siglos! – rió Narcissa.

-No todas podemos ser Reinas de la Sociedad, Narcissa – respondió ella con un toque de gracia – Pero me temo que esta no es una llamada de placer. ¿Te importaría cuidar de Zane hoy, y quizás hasta mañana? Draco al parecer atrapó algo horrible; la gripe para ser exactos. No quiero que Zane pesque nada.

-Oh, mi pobre bebé – murmuró Narcissa, con sus aristocráticas facciones formando una mirada de preocupación – Por supuesto, no me molesta cuidar a Zane. ¿Te gustaría que le mande una lechuza al Sanador de la familia?

-Esa es en realidad una buena idea. Me estaba preguntando como conseguiría llevarlo hasta San Mungo. Apenas puede moverse.

-Le mandaré una lechuza en este instante. Y mandaré a Lucius a buscar a Zane. ¿Tú te quedarás con Draco?

Hermione asintió.

Narcissa sonrió – Gracias, queridísima. Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, dado que no te pagan por cuidar de él. Si es mucha molestia, iré personalmente y lo cuidaré yo.

-No, no hay problema. Puedo cuidarlo yo, ya se lo prometí a Zane – dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Era una persona sacrificada por naturaleza, pero no tenía idea que la caridad también se aplicara a un Draco postrado en cama.

-Entonces vuelvo a agradecértelo, Hermione – dijo Narcissa con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras estudiaba las facciones de su nuera. - ¿Segura que estarás bien?

-Estoy entrenada en el caso de que un niño se enferme bajo mi cuidado. ¿Qué tan difícil será cuidar de un adulto enfermo? Es cierto que es un quejica e irritable por naturaleza sin estar enfermo, así que es probable que eso se vea intensificado con la fiebre… pero siempre existen los hechizos silenciadores.

Narcissa rió suavemente, mientras escribía una nota para el Sanador de la familia – En realidad era un paciente excelente cuando era más chico. Nunca se quejaba cuando tenía que tomar las asquerosas pociones y nunca lloró cuando recibía inyecciones. Mayormente me parece que se debía a que estaba horrorizado por no mostrar debilidad ante su padre, para no decepcionarlo, pero me aseguré de dejarle en claro que era perfectamente normal ser débil algunas veces. Escúchame hablar sin sentido. Ve a decirle a Zane que se prepare, y mandaré a Lucius al momento. Gracias otra vez, querida. ¡Ta, tá!

Hermione se despidió y cerró la conexión de la red flú. Se volvió hacia Zane que había escuchado la conversación sobre su hombro – Ve a buscar a Rosie y luego puedes ir con Abelo.

Zane se apresuró a correr por su dinosaurio mientras Hermione le abría la puerta a su suegro, quien acababa de aparecerse. Él le dedicó una sonrisa forzada cuando ella respondió a la puerta, y ella le devolvió una sonrisa real, solo para molestarlo un poquito.

-Hola, Lucius, por favor pasa – dijo ella, moviendo su brazo en dirección a la sala.

Él asintió con su cabeza levemente y entró en la habitación, con su capa frotándose con pomposidad - ¿Dónde está Zane?

-Está buscando su dinosaurio – replicó ella - ¿Cómo has estado?

Él levantó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada de disgusto – Estoy bastante bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-Fantástica. La vida casada es maravillosa – dejó salir, conteniendo una carcajada ante la mueca de disgusto de Lucius - ¿Sigo sin gustarte?

-Nadie me gusta – replicó él – Así que no te sientas tan especial.

Ella sonrió ante eso, notando que poco a poco iba rompiendo su cascarón.

-¡Abelo! – exclamó Zane, corriendo dentro de la sala con Rosie apretujada en su brazo – Papi está enfermo y yo tengo que ir a tu casa y quedarme ahí todo el día y después dormir ahí.

-Tu abuela tiene algunos planes contigo. Así que , si te portas como un buen niño, obtendrás tu sorpresa – dijo Lucius, ofreciéndole su mano al pequeño – Dile adiós a su madrastra.

_¿Madrastra? ¿Por qué la gente sigue llamando a mi mami de esa forma? Abelo es un tonto._

-¡Adiós, Mami! Recuerda, ¡debes cuidar a papi para que se ponga mejor!

Ella le aseguró que lo haría por lo que parecía ser la veinteava vez en el día, y le dio un beso antes de acompañar a él y a Abelo hacia la puerta. Cerrándola cuando se fueron, regresó a la habitación para encontrar la montaña de mantas aún envueltas alrededor de Draco.

-¿Draco? – lo llamó suavemente, insegura de si estaba dormido o no.

-¿Mmm? – replicó él en un gruñido bajo.

-¿Estás despierto?

-Sí, todo duele – su débil voz se escuchó por debajo de las mantas.

Una pizca de simpatía la recorrió desde dentro hacia afuera mientras se acercaba a la cama y quitaba las mantas hacia abajo un poco para verle la cara. Poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de él para controlar si la fiebre había descendido un poco, se preocupó al notar que incluso parecía más caliente.

-Estás prácticamente quemando – murmuró ella, preocupada por su rostro colorado, con las mejillas de un rosa fuerte y la cetrina mirada en sus ojos – Tu madre le mandó una lechuza al Sanador de tu familia. Estará aquí pronto.

Él asintió débilmente y se inclinó más cerca de su tacto. Ella no tenía el corazón para dejarlo, así que se sentó en el borde de la cama y cepilló con los dedos su cabello sudoroso fuera de su frente.

Él estaba vulnerable, a su merced y ella se encontró perdida. Sus instintos maternales le impulsaban a envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, atrayéndolo en su regazo… pero su lado racional le advertía que sus sentimientos comenzaban a traicionarla. Estaba acercándose cada vez más a sentir mucho más que sentimientos neutrales hacia su esposo. El segundo cheque aún no había sido cobrado, y él ya se estaba abriendo paso en su cabeza.

El llamado a la puerta delantera la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y se levantó para atenderla, pero la mano de Draco envuelta en su cintura la detuvo. Él la miraba con el mayor gesto indefenso que alguna vez haya visto en él - ¿Dónde te vas? – susurró él.

-Voy a hacer pasar al Sanador. Estaré de regreso en un instante.

La fiebre lo estaba volviendo delirante, porque sus siguientes palabras la dejaron sin respiración - ¿Lo prometes?

Sonaba tan parecido a Zane que ella se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos antes de recuperar el normal funcionamiento de su cerebro – Sí, te prometo que volveré en un instante.

Rápidamente dejó la habitación, frotando su cintura en donde su mano ardiente la había agarrado. Abrió la puerta para el anciano Sanador que estaba parado del otro lado.

-Sra. Malfoy, Sanador Claredon a su servicio – se presentó.

-Un gusto en conocerlo – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Pase, y por favor, llámeme Hermione.

-Ahora, Narcissa me dijo que quizás Draco tenía gripe – dijo él, caminando hacia el dormitorio.

-Sí, su fiebre ascendió a cuarenta grados, le duele el cuerpo, tiene náuseas y vomitó, una tos que sonaba bastante rasposa…

El sanador asintió – Si, eso suena a una gripe. Solo le daré un rápido examen con mi varita de diagnóstico para comprobarlo.

Llegaron al dormitorio y Hermione rápidamente se acercó a la cama para despertar a Draco, dado que se había dormido en los pocos segundos que ella había estado lejos – Draco, el sanador ya está aquí.

-No, no quiero ir al colegio – murmuró.

-Me parece que la fiebre lo está confundiendo un poco – explicó ella.

-No hay problema. No necesito que esté despierto para un diagnóstico – dijo él amablemente. Pasó su varita dorada sobre el cuerpo dormido de Draco y asintió cuando el color cambió.

-Está en lo cierto, Sra. Malfoy, de hecho tiene una fuerte gripe. Sin embargo, no creo que sea una enfermedad larga, a lo sumo de 24 horas. Quiero que le suministre un supresor para la tos, y una poción analgésica que le daré. Asegúrese que se mantenga caliente mientras él sienta frío, y cuando la fiebre comience a remitir no le deje enfriarse demasiado rápido, ni siquiera cuando él le asegure que se siente caliente. Puede usar compresores de frío cuando se queje de sentirse acalorado, y asegúrese que se mantenga en dieta de líquido hasta que se sienta mejor.

Ella asintió y guardó cada consejo en su masiva memoria - ¿Algo más?

-No, no lo creo. No hay posibilidades de que esto empeore. Estará bien para el final del fin de semana si sigue mis consejos. Pero, en caso de que la fiebre no baje, o empeore, no dude en contactarme por lechuza o red flú inmediatamente.

Hermione volvió a asentir, con un tenso sentimiento en sus entrañas ante la posibilidad de que Draco empeore. Pero el sanador le aseguró que no era nada serio.

-Muchísimas gracias, sanador Claredon. Lo mantendré al tanto de su progreso – dijo ella, caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, él le entregó las pociones que debía suministrarle a Draco, y su información personal para que lo contactara.

Una vez que se fue, Hermione regresó a la cocina para llenar un vaso con agua, uno con jugo de naranja y un pedazo de fruta para ella, dado que obviamente no tendría la posibilidad de comer algo más. Secando rápidamente la mesada, regresó a la habitación, pero sintió una súbita aprensión embargarla. Esperaba que no estuviera cometiendo un error al quedarse aquí con Draco, asistiéndolo en su fragilidad, y permitiendo que su compasión la arrastrara por un camino que sería arriesgado.

_No pienses demasiado en esto, Hermione. Sigue siendo un idiota exasperante… ayer mismo te dijo que no le gustaba la forma en la que hacías la cama, cuando él endemoniadamente sabe que podría hacerse la cama él solito._

_Oh, pero ahora está acostado ahí, temblando y sudando al mismo tiempo, confuso y alucinando por la fiebre, dependiente completamente de ti…_

_¡No sientas pena por él! ¡Deja de hacerlo! Si sientes empatía por él, ¡eso te llevará a cosas que tú no quieres que sucedan!_

_¿Pero cómo se supone que me sienta al respecto? Está enfermo en cama y…_

_Y pronto volverá a su molestia natural._

_Bien, entonces solo guardaré mis emociones. De esa forma, nada malo sucederá._

_¡Ahí lo tienes! No dejes que traspase tus defensas. Los hombres juegan sucio en ese sentido. Después de todo, son el género más patético…_

Hermione sacudió su cabeza para desvanecer los pensamientos enfrentados. Tendría que estar volviéndose loca, hablando con ella misma en su propia mente… y discutiendo con ella misma en su propia mente.

Echando un vistazo en la habitación antes de entrar, observó que Draco aún dormía, con las mantas aun envolviéndole. Caminó hacia la cama y se sorprendió al notar que en realidad él estaba de costado, con los ojos abiertos y mirando a ninguna cosa en particular – Prometiste que regresarías – dijo él con la voz rasposa.

-Solo fui a traerte un poco de agua y jugo – dijo ella, dejando las bebidas y las medicinas en la mesita de noche – el sanador dice que tienes gripe.

-¿Ya vino el sanador? – preguntó él, apretando las mantas con los puños para acercarlas más a él.

-Sí, y dice que te mejorarás pronto. Para eso, debes tomar tu medicina.

Él asintió y trató de incorporarse en la cama, haciendo una mueca cuando Hermione se acercó a ayudarlo – Aún me duele todo.

-¿Qué duele? – preguntó ella, con las cejas frunciéndose mientras lo miraba.

-Todo – dijo él – En realidad es muchísimo el sufrimiento.

Ella sonrió levemente y palmeó su mano mientras se estiraba para tomar el supresor de la tos y el analgésico – Toma esto y luego volverás a descansar. No quiero que salgas de la cama hasta que la fiebre baje.

Con su ayuda, él tragó las pociones y luego un gran trago de agua. Ella lo ayudó también a volver a acostarse y palpó su frente – La medicina tardará un rato en actuar.

Él cerró sus ojos y asintió - ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

_Demonios… ¿Cómo podría decirle que no?_

-Sí, me quedaré. Solo duerme un poco.

-Todo aún es tan malditamente frío – murmuró él.

-Podría aplicarte un hechizo de calor, pero una vez que la fiebre baje, no queremos que siga corriendo. Solo usa las mantas por ahora.

Mientras se movía para levantarse, la mano de Draco se extendió para agarrar su brazo. – Quédate… por favor. No puedo soportar el frío… es muy parecido a… a… - trató de decir.

-¿Es parecido a qué? – preguntó ella, extendiendo su mano para despejar el pelo del rostro sudoroso de él.

-Como… mazmorras… Slytherin – dijo con tono áspero.

Ella no supo qué contestar a eso, confundida como siempre - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Solo no… te vayas – murmuró medio dormido.

Con un suspiro pesado, se dio cuenta de que él quería que ella se quedara en la cama con él… su cuerpo proveyéndole la calidez humana que como era sabido era un buen remedio. Su madre siempre le había dicho que el toque de una madre era siempre mejor que cualquier medicina. Bueno, en este caso, el toque de una esposa de mentira. Admitiendo su derrota, ella se trepó a su cama y se tragó un jadeo cuando él la rodeo con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí - ¿Mejor?

Él asintió débilmente y pronto estuvo respirando pesadamente, con su brazo soldado firmemente alrededor de la cintura de ella, absorbiendo su calor corporal. Hermione se mantuvo mirando al techo, con la mano ociosamente cepillando su fuerte y pálido brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Él estaba inhumanamente caliente, dado a la fiebre, y Hermione podía sentir el sudor reuniéndose en el sector de su cuerpo que estaba pegado al de él.

¿Por qué tendría que ser tan poco egoísta? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan noble y altruista?

¿Y por qué _él _tenía que estar tan indefenso como para darle pena? En ese estado, estaba volteando las paredes de piedra que ella había levantado en defensa de sus sentimientos… alrededor de su corazón. Rayos. Doble rayos. O como Zane decía: doble ray.

Doble ray, de hecho.

* * *

_¿Por qué está todo tan jodidamente caliente? Dios santo, ¿por qué hay tantas mantas sobre mí?_

Draco abrió los ojos aún medio atontado, con la cabeza doliéndole suavemente y su cuerpo ardiendo. Su camiseta y pantalones estaban pegados a su cuerpo con su sudor y antes de que arrojara a las mantas lejos de él, se congeló al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Hermione estaba dormida junto a él, con su cabeza enterrada en el cuello de él y su mano descansando en el brazo de él que la envolvía por la cintura.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

Alejó las mantas de su seriamente caliente cuerpo y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no despertar a la mujer dormida en sus brazos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo a una mujer en su cama?

Desvió la mirada hacia la mesita de noche y notó los frascos de medicina, tratando de recordar qué había sucedido. No podía diferenciar qué había sido realidad, qué habían sido sueños, o qué había sido producto de los delirios de la fiebre.

Recordaba vomitar… recordaba tener frío… pero luego de eso, todo estaba bastante borroso. ¿Cómo terminó Hermione en su cama? Y no solo eso, ¿pero cómo terminó ella acurrucada junto a él, respirando suavemente contra su cuello?

Sintiendo como un ataque de tos amenazaba con escapar de su boca, Draco volteó la cabeza y trató de suprimirlo. No funcionó, y el esfuerzo de contenerlo solo lo hizo más fuerte cuando salió. Sintió a Hermione salir de su sueño, mientras se sobresaltaba y se golpeaba contra su barbilla.

-Oh, lo siento – dijo ella, con la voz tomada por el sueño - ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él levantó una mano para detener sus preguntas, al menos hasta que la tos remitiera. Se limpió los ojos cuando hubiera terminado y miró a su esposa, sentada junto a él en la cama, con una mano en su espalda y una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable y cuidadosa? Me gustaba más cuando era una pequeña perra molesta._

-Estoy bien – asintió él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy caliente – sonrió él lentamente – mi cabeza solo me duele un poco, y ya no estoy temblando.

Ella se estiró y palpó su frente y sus mejillas – Ya no estás ardiendo, pero aún estás un poco caliente.

-¿Zane se fue? – preguntó él.

-Está con tus padres. Van a quedarse con él durante la noche.

-Bien, ¿por qué estás en mi cama?

Hermione se enderezó y levantó su barbilla – Porque estabas helado y no me dejabas irme.

Draco levantó sus cejas ante esto, pero no dijo nada. _Trata de no volver a enfermarte… la próxima vez quizás te la follas y luego no recuerdas nada._

-Gracias, en todo caso. Por todo – murmuró.

-Necesitas tomar de nuevo tus medicinas, y creo que te haré un poco de sopa – dijo ella, saliendo de la cama rápidamente y dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama, pasando su mano por su cabello húmedo. Sus muñecas comenzaban a volver a dolerle y el dolor de cabeza poco a poco iba incrementándose.

Pero nada de eso importaba ante el pensamiento de lo que acababa de pasar. Hermione lo había cuidado cuando fácilmente podría haberlo dejado a su propia suerte. Él era un adulto y ya había enfermado antes sin que nadie lo cuidara… pero ella se había quedado y lo había ayudado, manteniéndolo caliente, limpiándolo después de su vergonzoso episodio en el inodoro con su vómito.

Gimió y se volteó de costado, el lado contra el que ella había dormido. Sus sábanas ahora olían a ella… él tendría que lavarlas inmediatamente o no podría ser capaz de conciliar el sueño nunca más. Solo estaba contento de que había estado lo suficientemente enfermo como para no despertar excitado, durmiendo junto a su cálido y femenino cuerpo.

Ella se estaba metiendo bajo su piel… bajo sus barricadas emocionales. Ella le estaba mostrando compasión y cariño, y él estaba tragándoselos como un cachorrito maltratado. Él tendría que trabajar más duro para mantener las distancias, y asegurarse de no empezar a sentir algo por ella que vaya más allá de lo que debería sentir un esposo falso. Esto era solo una relación de negocios, y él estaba seguro de que ambos sabían que una verdadera relación entre ellos nunca funcionaría, especialmente con Zane en el mapa, dependiendo de que ellos fueran los adultos responsables.

Sería difícil con la abstinencia y su relación compleja, pero él navegaría a través de la tormenta de frustración sexual.

Que mal que estuviera por llegar algo que rompería ambas barricadas… la velada anual de Primavera de Narcissa llegaría en una quincena, y como su hijo y nuera, no tenían otra opción más que asistir.

Ellos no tenían idea de que esa velada cambiaría irrevocablemente su distante y platónica relación, para bien.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: el título del capítulo viene de la canción 'Love is you' de Chrisette Michele.**

**Nota de la Traductora: no se a ustedes, pero para mí este capítulo resultó muy dulce... Hermione poco a poco va dandose cuenta que Draco no le es del todo indiferente. Sabe que está al borde de comenzar a tener sentimientos por él, y está firme en no dejarlo traspasar sus barreras. Si ella solo supiera que Draco se siente igual...**

**en fin, gracias infinitas por el apoyo que recibió la historia, gracias por los nuevos favoritos, alertas y comentarios.. 140 ya? WOW! ya respondí por PM, y a los guest aquí va:**

Laura: Coincido completamente con respecto al personaje de draco. esas caracteristicas te obligan a amarlo! gracias por leer y comentar, un beso enorme!

Mia: Los celos aparecerán más pronto de lo que imaginas! ;) Y Zane es una dulzura, definitivamente uno de los mejores elementos del fic. Gracias por tu comentario y por leer :)

Mr. Carrot: Gracias a vos por leer siempre, y me alegro muchisimo que haya alegrado tu día. un beso grande y gracias por tu comentario!

**No olviden agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF) **

**Recomendacion del día: Sorry's not good Enough - Mcfly, y tambien vean el video 'From Bump to Buzz' que hizo Tom Fletcher (cantante de Mcfly) del embarazo de su mujer, Gio, a lo largo de tooodos los meses, mostrando el progreso del crecimiento de la barriga mientras él canta una cancion escrita por él SUPER TIERNA. El video recorrió todo el mundo, ganando miles y miles de reproducciones, y es sumamente dulce. plis veanlo! les dejo el link, junten los espacios, y sino la buscan en Youtube. www . youtube watch?feature= player_embedded&amp; v=yJ7-v7xVm3I**

**nos leemos el jueves!**

**Pekis :)**


	13. 13- Good Morning, Son

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Good Morning, Son – (Buenos días, hijo.)**

Viendo a los autos pasar, Hermione descansó sus codos contra la barandilla de metal del balcón del apartamento. El viento le acariciaba el rostro gentilmente, tirando su cabello hacia atrás. Había sido un lindo día, uno muy exitoso, de hecho. Sus estudiantes habían conseguido recitar el ABC completo, incluyendo la complicada parte de L-M-N-O-P. Habían pasado unos días desde que Draco finalmente se hubiera recuperado de ese terrible ataque de gripe y volvía a ser el mismo tipo exasperante usual.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que se habían casado, y a pesar de que ahora eran mucho más civilizados entre sí que cuando se habían reencontrado por primera vez, sus pequeñas peleas y argumentos estaban volviéndose un poco viejas y molestas. Hermione sabía que Draco se estaba esforzando mucho para evitar que su carácter lo gobernara, pero ella estaba segura que algo lo estaba estresando; quizás el trabajo, o los deberes paternales… o la frustración del celibato.

Justo esa mañana, habían discutido por la cosa más absurda. Era algo tan trivial que ni siquiera podía recordar lo que era. Y a pesar de que sus discusiones comenzaban a disminuir, aún estaban en el borde sobre la próxima inspección de la PDM. Había pasado casi una semana desde que cenaron con Rhonda, y esperaban que se apareciera en cualquier momento.

Suspirando, Hermione frotó sus manos contra su cara y sonrió al oír la vocecita de Zane desde la sala. Estaba hablando con Rosie el dinosaurio y explicándole cómo él había dicho el alfabeto más rápido que los demás ese día durante clases. Ella no podía evitar sentir un brote de orgullo que se mantenía arraigado en su corazón mientras hablaba. Incluso algunas noches se mantenía acostada sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que había aumentado el nivel de cariño hacia el niño.

Era simple… ella amaba a Zane como si fuera propio. Era muy fácil amarlo; su inocencia, ternura y confianza natural podían convertir a la persona más dura y fría en un peluche compasivo.

Sintió un arañazo de celos ante el hecho de que Draco podía anunciar a los cuatro vientos que era su hijo, un niño tan maravilloso. Cuando los cuatro meses pasaran, ella no podía seguir llamándolo suyo; solo sería un estudiante más para ella… sería la transición más difícil que tendría que pasar. Rezaba y esperaba que Zane no tomara la separación de mala manera. Y al menos podrían verse en la escuela.

Su vocecita estaba de repente detrás de ella - ¿Puedo manejar un auto? – preguntó mientras le echaba una ojeada a la calle.

-Tienes que ser mucho mayor para manejar un coche, corazón – dijo ella, agachándose junto a él para mirar entre los barrotes de la barandilla.

-¿Así como que no puedo montar una escoba hasta ser un 'adluto'? – dijo él, con los ojos amplios dirigidos hacia ella.

-Exactamente – asintió ella – Ahora, ¿dónde dejaste a Rosie?

-Él está hablando por teléfono – replicó él – Yo presioné los botones, y ahora Rosie está hablando con una persona.

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron y tomó la mano de Zane para luego correr hacia la sala, para encontrar al dinosaurio recostado en el teléfono. Tomó el auricular y lo sostuvo contra su oreja, exhalando con alivio al comprobar que había tono de marcación vacía.

Colocó el teléfono en su lugar y le extendió Rosie a Zane – Sabes que no tienes permitido jugar con el teléfono, Zane. No es un juguete.

Él le frunció el ceño, abrazando al dinosaurio contra su pecho – Bien, no jugaré con él otra vez.

-¿Lo dices por decir, o lo dices en serio? – preguntó ella severamente.

-Lo volveré a tocarlo – repitió, bufando con molestia.

-¿Disculpa? No me gusta tu tono, jovencito – dijo Hermione, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, ignorando la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que comenzaba a sonar como su propia madre.

-Te dije, Mami, que no volveré a jugar con el teléfono, ¡y tú sigues diciendo que no juegue con él! – explicó él - ¡Siempre me dices que no juegue con él!

-¿Estás escuchando lo alta que está tu voz? – preguntó ella, levantando sus cejas - ¿Acaso estás gritándome?

-¡No! – dijo él, pateando el piso y entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección.

-No sé qué hizo que te pusieras en ese humor de perros, pero quiero que salgas de él cuanto antes – le advirtió ella, con voz estricta.

-¡No tengo humor de perros! - gritó él - ¡No me digas eso!

-¿Qué bicho te picó? – preguntó ella. Y de repente cayó en la cuenta. Él se había perdido su siesta, optando por jugar con sus muñecos – Una vez que tu papá llegue a casa, cenarás y te irás directo a la cama. Estás muy irritable y no te estás comportando como debería hacerlo un buen niño.

-¡No! ¡No quiero dormir! – gritó él.

-Bueno, cariño, que mal – replicó ella – Vas a irte a la cama al momento de terminar la cena. No toleraré tu mal humor.

-¡Eres una Mami tonta! – gritó él justo cuando su padre entraba al apartamento.

-Woah, woah, ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Draco, quitándose la capa y dejándola sobre el respaldo del sofá - ¿Qué acabas de decirle?

-¡Está siendo una mami tonta! – dijo Zane, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su labio inferior temblando, con el temperamento Malfoy fuera de control – No quiero ir a dormir y ella dijo que tengo un humor de perros y dijo que tengo que ir a dormir al minuto de terminar mi cena y… ¡y no quiero hacerlo! – dijo mientras fulminaba a Hermione con la mirada.

Draco le levantó una ceja a su hijo – Realmente espero que ya te hayan dado una tunda por ser tan malhumorado.

-¡No! ¡No quiero una tunda y no quiero ir a dormir! – gritó él, pateando el suelo nuevamente – Quiero… quiero… ¡quiero ir a casa de Abela!

-Primero que nada, te disculparás con tu madre en este instante por llamarla tonta y por hacerla sufrir con tu comportamiento desagradable. Segundo, recibirás una tunda y te irás a la cama sin cenar. Y tercero, estás desde ahora y hasta que yo decida, castigado: sin televisión, sin ir a casa de Wolf y definitivamente sin juguetes.

-¡Estás siendo un Papi tonto, también!

Antes de que Hermione pudiera pestañear, Zane fue sacado de la sala y arrastrado hacia su dormitorio, desde donde ella podía oír el distintivo sonido de una palmada en su trasero. Y luego otra… y una más. Ella oyó los llantos del niñito y luego observó a Draco cerrar la puerta de un portazo, con una mueca en el rostro.

Él no le dijo nada a ella mientras tomaba su capa y regresaba al pasillo. Ella lo vio caminar hacia su dormitorio y cerrar con un portazo ahí también.

Con un suspiro cansado, se volteó hacia la cocina para tender la mesa y preparar la cena. Draco entró a la cocina unos minutos después, ya en su ropa de casa, y con su expresión aún en desagrado, frunciendo el ceño.

Silenciosamente, Hermione sirvió la comida para ambos y se sentó frente a él, comiendo pero sin sentir realmente nada. Finalmente, el silencio la abrumó y dejó salir lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Era necesario que seas tan duro? – dijo en voz baja.

Él la ignoró, pero sus labios se curvaron con enojo.

-Ya veo de donde lo saca – murmuró ella.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él con voz contenida.

-No pienso que tenías que castigarlo tan feo. Solo estaba irritable por no tomar su siesta y, al mismo tiempo que me parece perfecto que reciba un castigo por ello… creo que fuiste un poco duro con él.

-Mantente fuera de esto.

-Oh, eso no va a pasar – replicó ella quedamente – Tengo palabra en cómo es criado mientras aún esté aquí.

La mueca de él se profundizó y se encogió de hombros – Estaba siendo un mocoso desagradable y no lo permitiré. Su castigo era bien merecido y no quiero que tú uses su irritabilidad como una excusa. Mi hijo no actuará de esa manera y se saldrá con la suya.

Por lo que pareció como la millonésima vez esa noche, ella suspiró y asintió – Bien.

-¿Qué? ¡No vas a discutir? ¿No quieres tener la última palabra? – se burló él.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con los hombres Malfoy hoy? – Preguntó ella con exasperación – simplemente no dejaré que ustedes me afecten hoy. Tuve un buen día y no dejaré que ustedes lo arruinen.

Esta vez él suspiró – Lo siento… mi día no fue tan bueno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Una conversación normal? ¿Una discusión dejada de lado? Aleluya, ¡aún hay esperanzas de que no terminemos matándonos mutuamente!_

-Solo unos idiotas en el trabajo – dijo en voz baja – Recibimos nuevos practicantes hoy, y tenemos que entrenarlos con nuestros métodos especializados. Algunas personas consiguen sorprenderme con lo lentos que son.

Ella sonrió levemente – Debes aprender a ser más paciente. No, no me mires así. Estoy hablando en serio. Serías mucho más agradable si fueras paciente con la gente. Estoy segura que tus nuevos practicantes estaban nerviosos al comenzar sus nuevos trabajos y estar bajo tu liderazgo.

-¿Por qué estar bajo mi liderazgo tendría que ver con su trabajo?

-Eres uno de los más grandes Magitectos de la industria. Leí un artículo sobre eso en el Mensual Mágico de Negocios. Así que los pobres pasantes debieron estar muy intimidados por trabajar para Draco Malfoy: 'la respuesta del mundo mágico para perfeccionar el futuro de la Magitectura'.

-¿Una revista dijo eso? – preguntó él con una mirada incrédula en el rostro.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu ego no va a inflarse dos veces su tamaño? – bromeó ella.

-No tenía idea. Jamás pensé en mi como un excelente magitecto… uno bueno sí, pero no excelente – murmuró él para sí mismo.

-Me gustaría tener una cámara… quiero capturar la imagen del 'Draco Humilde' para la eternidad - rió ella – por favor, tienes que ser modesto más seguido. Me gusta mucho más que el sumamente arrogante.

-No te acostumbres a él – replicó él, con una media sonrisa elevando las esquinas de sus labios – Bien, ahora me siento un poco mal por ser tan impaciente con esos nuevos practicantes…

-¿Un Draco carcomido por la culpa? ¡Este es incluso mejor que el Draco humilde! – jadeó ella.

-¿Ya terminaste de molestarme hasta la mierda? – preguntó él.

-Nop, nunca, esposito queridito – le sonrió ella – Así que… ¿ya te sientes mal por haber sido tan malo con Zane?

-No – replicó él – mi padre fue veinte veces más duro conmigo y eso cuando estaba de buen humor. Cuando estaba de mal humor… no podía sentarme por semanas.

-Probablemente te lo merecías en ese entonces – dijo ella – Algunas veces te las mereces con las cosas malas que haces.

-Me parece que ya estoy un poco viejo para recibir palmadas en el trasero – le dijo él. _A menos que tú me las des…_

Ella levantó una ceja y él pensó que quizás ella pudo haberle leído la mente, pero luego ella sacudió su cabeza y rió – Bueno, si ya terminaste de cenar, me gustaría terminar de lavar los platos antes de ir a tomar una ducha.

-Ve a ducharte, yo me encargaré de limpiar aquí – dijo él, levantándose de la mesa.

Ella le sonrió agradecida y se alejó de la cocina antes de que hiciera algo estúpido como abrazarlo por ser un buen esposo… o arrancarle la ropa y tirarlo sobre la mesa para cabalgarlo como lo había hecho en su inapropiado y horrorosamente erótico sueño la noche anterior.

Presionando sus manos contra su rostro caliente, llegó hasta el baño y procedió a tomar una ducha muy fría. Las mujeres las necesitaban tanto como los hombres, decidió mientras temblaba, friccionando el shampoo contra su cuero cabelludo y quitando todos los pensamientos relacionados a un Draco desnudo de su cabeza congelada.

* * *

Saliendo del baño y cepillando los nudos de su cabello, Hermione observó a Draco entrar en la habitación y quitarse la camiseta antes de colapsar sobre la cama.

-Dejaste la puerta del balcón abierta – dijo él mientras estiraba sus piernas sobre la cama.

-¿Lo hice? – preguntó ella, con una mueca cuando el cepillo encontró un mega nudo del infierno – Pensé que la había cerrado.

Él sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia el baño para encargarse de sus necesidades nocturnas – Realmente no me gusta que Zane esté por ahí solo, así que por favor recuerda siempre cerrarla.

-Si, lo haré… hoy solo me distraje – dijo ella mientras tomaba sus rizos y los acomodaba en un moño – Prometo nunca, jamás de los jamases volver a olvidarme.

Después se darían cuenta de que se hablaban a menudo entre ellos como Zane; mayormente en forma de burla. _Seh, claro… sabes que estás coqueteando con él… te hundiste._

-¿Lo prometes? – preguntó Draco desde el marco de la puerta del baño, con los ojos amplios y una sonrisa juguetona.

Ella asintió con una risa.

Una noche sin discutir… ¡agradezcamos al cielo!

Una noche llena de coqueteo… ¡alertemos a la prensa!

* * *

Hermione no comprendía su sueño. Parecía como si estuviera cocinando algo, pero aun así algo estaba golpeteándole el hombro. Mirando alrededor de la cocina del sueño, no vio nada. ¿Qué demonios estaba golpeteándola?

-Mami – una vocecita susurró en su sueño - ¿Mami estás despierta?

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, al darse cuenta de que la realidad estaba interfiriendo con su mundo inconsciente. Parpadeó rápidamente y notó que Zane estaba parado junto a ella en su pijama, con Rosie firmemente apretado en su brazo. La luz de la luna brilló a través de la habitación, iluminando al niñito que la miraba con ojos amplios.

-¿Zane? Corazón, ¿qué va mal? - susurró ella, sentándose en la cama e inclinándose hacia el niño - ¿Estás bien?

-Mami, ¡no puedo dormir! – susurró con voz fuerte – ¡Fui un niño horrible hoy y lo siento!¡fui malo contigo y te dije un nombre feo y lo siento mucho!

Ella lo miró y estiró una mano hacia el rostro del niño – Está bien, Zane, te perdono.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo y me odias como Pansy me odia? – preguntó él, con los ojos cargados de la duda y el temor de ser rechazado.

Y eso lo consiguió. El corazón de Hermione prácticamente se rompió en dos mitades mientras Zane buscaba en su rostro algún signo de afecto. – Jamás podría odiarte. Nunca, Zane. No estoy enojada contigo, en absoluto, y quiero que sepas que te amo muchísimo. ¿Lo comprendes?

Él asintió y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa – Te amo, Mami. ¡Así de mucho! – él abrió sus brazos ampliamente, dejando caer a Rosie al suelo.

Ella se aprovechó de sus bracitos estirados para envolver los suyos a su alrededor, arrastrándolo hacia su cama – Pues creo que yo te amo mucho más, porque mis brazos son más largos.

-Noh-oh – susurró él y soltó unas risitas – cuando me haga mayor como papi mis brazos serán más grandes y ahí podré mostrarte que yo te amo muchote más.

Otra ruptura en su corazón al darse cuenta de que ella no estaría cerca cuando él se hiciera mayor…

Ella besó su cabecita y lo abrazó más cerca.

-No puedo dormirme en mi cama – le dijo a ella, con una chispa maliciosa en los ojos - ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Ella suspiró dramáticamente – De acuerdo, bien.

Él prácticamente chilló de alegría, y Hermione le echó una mano sobre la boca para evitar despertar a Draco.

-Pero igual tendrás que disculparte con Papi en la mañana; ¿comprendido? – dijo ella.

Él asintió rápidamente y le echó un vistazo hacia la forma dormida de su padre - ¿Por qué Papi duerme solo?

_Oh, Dios… ¿Cómo le explico las complicaciones de este matrimonio ridículo? –_Bueno, Zane, uh, tu papi decidió que no quiere compartir su cama conmigo.

Zane se veía desconcertado - ¡Pero él debe compartir! 'Siempre debes compartir tus cosas'; ¡eso es lo que papi siempre me dice!

-Um, bueno, verás…

-¡Esto es inapesable! – dijo él usando su limitado vocabulario para querer decir inaceptable - ¡Tú y Papi tienen que compartir!

-Está todo bien. En realidad no tenemos que compartir, um, me parece que no me expresé bien antes. Mira, tu padre y yo…

-Ven, mami. ¡Vamos a compartir la cama de papi! ¡Tiene que aprender a compartir porque él es un adluto y los adlutos deben compartir sus cosas!

Él estaba fuera de la cama antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, y ella tuvo que arreglárselas lentamente y en silencio para salir del enredo de mantas antes de que Zane saltara en la cama de su padre – Zane, no, vuelve aquí.

Él sacudió su cabeza y lentamente se trepó a la cama de su padre, haciéndolo con mucho silencio – Entra, Mami. ¡Está muy cálido, calentito! – susurró él.

_Apuesto a que sí…_

-Dormiré en mi cama, Zane. Tú puedes dormir con papi, pero no lo despiertes.

La carita de Zane cayó - ¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Es por eso que no quieres dormir con nosotros?

Los hombros de ella se sacudieron derrotados – No, corazón. No estoy enojada contigo.

_Si este niño no es colocado en Slytherin, ese maldito sombrero seleccionador es un completo fraude._

-Entonces ven – él quitó las mantas junto a él y se acercó más a su padre, quien gruñó en sueños y les dio la espalda.

Ella dudó un momento antes de darse cuenta que no tendría otra opción más que meterse en la cama King-size. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se recostó suavemente y exhaló cuando estuvo completamente ubicada.

Mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada, Zane se acercó a ella y le sonrió – Buenas noches, Mami – él besó su mejilla somnoliento y se acurrucó a su lado, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ella lo apretó a su cuerpo y frotó su espalda mientras la respiración de él se hacia más lenta, hasta que estuvo completamente dormido. _En cama con dos hombres Malfoy… Ron y Harry estarían tan orgullosos…_

* * *

_O a mi almohada le creció pelo durante la noche, o me dormí en la cama equivocada… _Draco abrió sus ojos lentamente, preguntándose por qué la almohada que normalmente abrazaba estaba más cálida que lo usual, suave y al mismo tiempo punzante. _Ah, mi hijo y mi esposa… los puntiagudos codos de Zane y el estúpido y femenino cuerpo de Hermione apretado contra mí. ¿Por qué las cosas más extrañas ocurren mientras estoy dormido?_

Abrió sus ojos completamente, luchando contra la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Le echó una mirada al par durmiente a su lado y los estudió. Cómo habían acabado en su cama era la pregunta del siglo.

Él tenía que hacer pis y no tenía tiempo de preguntarse por qué estaba en cama con la familia, así que se deshizo del agarre de una mano de su hijo y caminó hacia el baño.

Lavando sus manos luego de finalizar sus negocios, miró hacia la habitación donde Hermione y Zane aún estaban en la cama. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginarse cómo habían terminado allí… quizás eran sonámbulos o quizás él había despertado en un universo paralelo.

Secó sus manos y cerró la puerta del baño para ducharse antes de que los otros dos despertaran. Cuando terminó, se envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Ya podía oír la vocecita de Zane desde la habitación.

Entrando en el cuarto e ignorando la mirada de molestia de Hermione ante el caminito de gotas que iba dejando atrás de él, Draco se encontró con ambos sentados en la cama mirándolo.

-¡Papi! – Lo llamó Zane – Siento haber sido un niño malo ayer, y no pienso que eres un papi tonto. ¡Eres el mejorsísimo papi de todo el mundo!

-Estás perdonado, pero no quiero volver a llegar a casa y encontrarte actuando de esa manera otra vez – replicó Draco, buscando en su vestidor una camisa.

-Bien. Prometo nunca, jamás, jamás volver a hacer eso – dijo él.

-Bien, ahora, ¿van a decirme por qué los encontré en mi cama esta mañana?

Zane rió - ¡Porque tienes que compartir, Papi! ¡Mami estaba durmiendo sola en la cama, y siempre me dices que tengo que compartir, así que tú también tienes que compartir!

Draco le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Hermione. _¿Caíste en eso? _Le preguntó mentalmente.

-¿Qué hacías en nuestra habitación, en un principio?

-Tenía que pedirle perdón a Mami – dijo él con obviedad.

-Ok, bien; ahora, ¿podrían salir del cuarto así puedo vestirme?

-¿Tienes vergüenza frente a Mami? – preguntó Zane.

_No, en realidad no quiero que vea mi erección, hijo… -_Sí, tengo vergüenza. Ahora afuera, por favor – dijo mirando al par de ellos guiñarse el uno al otro y reír tontamente, persiguiéndose entre sí hacia fuera de la habitación.

Escuchando sus risitas alejarse por el pasillo, sonrió para sí mismo lentamente y comenzó a vestirse para el trabajo. Un leve llamado a la ventana atrapo su atención y levantó la mirada para encontrar a la lechuza norteña pigmea de su madre, Afrodita, raspando sus patas contra el vidrio.

Anudando la corbata alrededor de su cuello, abrió la ventana para dejar pasar a la pequeña y arrogante lechuza al dormitorio. Ella dejó caer un sobre verde en la mano abierta de Draco y lo picoteó una vez en el dedo, como venganza por todas las pelotitas de papel mascado que él solía dispararle cuando era más chico. Maldiciendo en voz baja al ave, y convidándole una golosina, abrió el sobre ya consciente de lo que podría contener.

Gimió mientras leía la invitación de su madre a su sosa fiesta de primavera. Hacía una todos los años justo antes de Pascuas porque siempre se quejaba de que la comunidad mágica no sociabilizaba lo suficiente. Y porque estaba loca, se aseguró a sí mismo Draco.

La fiesta se realizaría el fin de semana, en el aniversario de los dos meses de casados de Draco y Hermione. Él odiaba esas fiestas estúpidas con todo el corazón, habiéndolas sufrido lo suficiente cuando era un niño mimado. A pesar de eso, sabía que su madre estaría decepcionada por siempre de él si se perdía la fiesta, y lo último que necesitaba era que su madre le dedicara el tratamiento del silencio.

Colocándose la capa, tomó el sobre y se encaminó hacia la cocina donde Zane y Hermione ya estaban comiendo el desayuno.

-¿Cuál es la letra de la semana? – le preguntaba ella.

-'J' – replicó Zane con la boca llena de tostadas y mermelada.

-Dame tres palabras que comiencen con J.

-Jugar – dijo él lentamente, tragando su comida y pensando por un momento – Jalea y Jarrón.

-Genial – le sonrió ella. Luego volteó hacia Draco que se sentó junto a ella con un suspiro y una sonrisa claramente falsa - ¿Qué va mal?

-Fiesta de Primavera – escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno en su lengua.

-Definitivamente entiendo lo que eso significa. Gracias por explicármelo – replicó ella irónicamente. Él le pasó la invitación y la miró mientras ella leía - ¿Por qué esto es algo malo?

-Porque estas fiestas son ridículamente aburridas, y en tu caso, particularmente nada divertidas – le dijo él.

-¿Por qué no serían divertidas para mí? – preguntó ella.

-Cada Sangrepura desde aquí a Gales está invitado. Serás observada, serás la victima de todo el cotilleo y serás absorbida por todos porque estas casada conmigo. Todo eso en una _agradable_ tarde repleta de pasteles y entremeses.

Ella rodó los ojos hacia él y guardó la invitación en el sobre. – No me importa nada de esa tontería porque soy más persona que cualquiera de ellos. Además, será una gran oportunidad de demostrar nuestro matrimonio a la comunidad mágica.

-Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros no está contemplando el suicidio – murmuró él en voz baja.

-Dice que los niños no están permitidos – dijo ella, quitando una vez más la invitación del sobre - ¿Qué haremos con Zane?

-Podría preguntarle a Nymphadora si puede quedarse con ellos por la noche – replicó él.

-Pensé que estaba castigado.

-Lo está. Pero haremos una excepción – dijo él dándole una mirada que no dejaba lugar a contemplaciones. Regresó a su desayuno mientras Hermione iba con Zane para prepararlo para la escuela, volviendo a repasar la letra de la semana.

* * *

Ese mismo día, Zane se había caído durante la hora de juegos, raspando sus rodillas y palmas de la mano contra el pavimento. Justo antes de llegar a casa, se había dormido incluso antes de que su padre llegara a casa, demasiado cansado por sus heridas a pesar de que Hermione las hubiera curado con la mejor habilidad.

Draco entró a la calma hogareña, recibiendo la noticia de la caída de Zane de Hermione mientras ella cocinaba algo, y luego procedió a cambiar su ropa de trabajo luego de ver a su dormido hijo.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta llegó a sus oídos mientras se subía los pantalones de correr. Apenas había extendido sus manos por la camiseta limpia, cuando sintió que se la arrancaban del cuerpo. Miró a Hermione con desconcierto, preguntándose por qué ella no había atendido la puerta, y por qué le había quitado la camiseta.

-Es Rhonda – dijo ella, con los ojos amplios mientras sostenía su camiseta en la mano. Rápido, ve a abrir la puerta.

-¿Puedes devolverme mi camiseta? – preguntó cruzando los brazos contra su pecho desnudo.

-No – susurró ella sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente – No, ahora ve a contestar la puerta.

Él le dedicó una última mirada confundida y luego salió de la habitación usando solo sus pantalones de ejercicio. _Ella se volvió oficialmente loca… sabía que eso pasaría algún día con todo lo que lee._

Rhonda Westin, su PDM permanente, estaba parada detrás de su puerta viéndose nerviosa como siempre, mientras empujaba sus anteojos a la punta de su nariz. Estaba vestida aún más pudorosamente que la primera vez que la conocieron, y su ya conocida libreta estaba apretada a su pecho mientras esperaba.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso mientras abría la puerta a la mujer, y notó como sus mejillas se volvían de un rojo furioso ante la vista de su semi desnudez.

-Señorita Westin, pase por favor – le dijo él sin preámbulos.

-Sr. Malfoy, uh, gracias. Veo que no estaban esperándome. Lamento aparecerme en un momento tan inoportuno – dijo con la voz chillona.

-No, no, no se preocupe. ¿Puedo tomar su capa? – preguntó él, escondiendo una sonrisa cuando ella volvió a sonrojarse aún más mientras él la ayudaba con la capa – Lamento decirle que Zane está durmiendo; así que no podrá estar presente en esta inspección.

-Está bien – dijo ella, mirando su libreta – Puedo tomar esta visita para examinar la casa. Es un requisito para todas las familias bajo nuestra jurisdicción. La casa de la Sra. D'Aggostino fue examinada la semana pasada. Oí que es muy bonita.

-Que bien por ella – dijo Draco a través de los dientes fruncidos.

-Comenzaremos con la sala – dijo ella, empujando sus gafas con su dedo medio y anotando un par de cosas a medida que caminaba por la sala. Se detuvo frente a la televisión y volteó a verlo - ¿Zane utiliza este elemento?

-No creo que sepa usarlo por sí solo, pero sí lo ve ocasionalmente – replicó él, tratando de ser civilizado - ¿Hay algo malo con tener uno?

-Dicen que la televisión es perjudicial para el desarrollo cognitivo de los niños, y que es la principal causa de la agresividad y violencia infantil.

-Son correlaciones, sí, entre la agresión y el tiempo frente a la televisión, pero la correlación no implica _relación de causa-consecuencia, _señorita Westin – respondió él. _Gracias, aburrido Diario Educativo que encontré en el baño._

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y frunció el ceño para luego continuar su inspección. Draco se mordió el interior de la mejilla preguntándose por qué Hermione tardaba tanto y por qué él aún estaba sin camiseta. Rhonda levantó la mirada de su libreta y pasó junto a él hacia la cocina, donde él la siguió.

Una vez que la inspección allí hubiera terminado, y luego de que lo haya mirado acusadoramente cuando encontró la lata de ranas de chocolate y jelly beans que mantenían ocultos de Zane en la parte de atrás de la alacena, él caminó junto a ella por el pasillo hacia los dormitorios. Ella metió la cabeza en el cuarto de Zane y notó al niñito durmiendo – Haré la inspección de su cuarto después – le dijo a Draco.

Miró dentro del baño que conectaba con la habitación de Zane y anotó un par de cosas. Y luego siguió a Draco mientras él abría la puerta de su habitación, y se chocó contra su larga figura cuando éste se detuvo abruptamente.

-Draco, amor, vuelve a la cama – la voz melosa de Hermione se escuchó en la habitación - ¿Quién estaba en la puerta?

Draco tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar que su mandíbula cayera y sus ojos se ampliaran. Hermione estaba recostada en su enorme cama, ya fusionada, con las mantas cubriendo su pecho desnudo, y su ropa desparramada de forma desordenada por el piso.

Rhonda echó un vistazo alrededor del cuerpo de Draco y se sobresaltó al ver a Hermione holgazanear en su amplia cama.

-Amor mío, nuestro invitado aún no se fue – dijo Draco, con la voz quebrándose en el medio. Malditas hormonas – Nuestro PDM está aquí para su inspección.

-Oh, pero que inoportuno – dijo Hermione con un suspiro teatral – Estoy terriblemente apenada, señorita Westin. No teníamos idea que vendía esta noche. ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, al menos habría ordenado un poco este desastre!

-Uh, uh, está todo bien, Sra. Malfoy. Les puedo dar un minuto de privacidad para que se acomoden. Esperaré en el pasillo – dijo rápidamente, mirando a cualquier parte menos al apuesto hombre semi desnudo frente a ella, y a la mujer que sonreía seductoramente desde la cama.

Al instante en que salió de la habitación, Draco cerró la puerta y volteó con una mirada confundida hacia su esposa – Esta vez tocaste fondo, juro que lo hiciste – le susurró él mientras comenzaba a levantar la ropa desperdigada por el piso - ¿Crees que se lo creyó?

-Incluso quizás esté pensando que estamos terminando un rapidito ahora mismo – sonrió Hermione hacia él – Pobre alma… ¿notaste lo mucho que se sonrojó?

Él se rió bajito mientras se ponía una camiseta y miraba hacia otro lado mientras Hermione salía de la cama, con la sábana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo – Bien, ya puede entrar, ya estoy vestida – dijo ella sin aliento mientras lentamente caminaba hacia él y deslizaba su brazo por el que él le extendía.

Él se endureció ante su toque y caminó con ella para abrir la puerta.

Rhonda los miró e inmediatamente bajó la vista hacia sus pies – La inspección solo tardará un momento – dijo ella. Pasando junto a ellos, entró a la habitación y anotó un par de cosas, con las mejillas brillosas ante la vista de la cama deshecha y las mantas desparramadas. Entró en el baño y volvió a salir unos segundos después – Todo parece estar en orden.

-¡Fantástico! – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa amplia - ¿Ya inspeccionó todo el departamento?

La PDM asintió y levantó sus gafas antes de que se cayeran del todo – En unos días necesitaré una entrevista con Zane individual. Tendrán que llevarlo al ministerio el próximo lunes luego de que termine la escuela.

-¿Usted le hará la entrevista? – preguntó Draco.

-Sí, y no tomará más de media hora. Los veré a ambos entonces – dijo ella saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Espere, yo no podré asistir – dijo Draco mientras la seguía – No salgo de la oficina hasta las seis. Dado que esta es una entrevista solo de Zane, mi presencia no será necesaria.

Rhonda se veía alicaída pero asintió – Eso estará bien. La Sra. Malfoy puede traerlo.

La despidieron, escondiendo sus sonrisas de alivio. Volteando el uno al otro, suspiraron antes de romper a reír - ¿Crees que la pusimos lo suficientemente nerviosa? – le preguntó Hermione mientras pasaban a la cocina.

-Sumamente – rió él – no dejamos lugar a dudas de que éste es un matrimonio real.

Ella le dio una sonrisa pálida, ante el sonido de la alarma resonando en su cabeza, advirtiéndole que la declaración de él estaba volviéndose levemente verdadera. Las defensas de ella ya no estaban tan altas como ella las quería. Draco estaba siendo agradable y divertido de rondar, y ella no podía evitar querer arrojar sus brazos a su alrededor y hacerlo mirarla a los ojos… ¡bah!

Las cosas no estaban saliendo del modo en que ella había planeado.

**¿Qué sucederá en la velada de Primavera? ¿Podrán Los Malfoy aceptar lo que están comenzando a sentir? ¿Draco y Hermíone podrán librarse de la frustración y tensión sexual de la que son prisioneros? **  
**Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo de "A wonderful caricature of intimacy" **

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: el título del capítulo viene de la canción 'Still Fighting It' de Ben Folds.**

**Nota de la Traductora: ¡Ese Zane es un pillo manipulador! ¡Y Hermione también lo es, mira que armar todo ese circo para poner incómoda a la pobre mojigata PDM! jajaja ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y por sobretodo sus comentarios. Los quierooooo y me hace muy feliz que disfruten tanto de la historia :)**

Laura: Hola linda! Como dices, hasta Draco necesita cariño, amor y cuidados, y que bueno que Hermione este dispuesta a entregarlos! un beso enorme y gracias por comentar!

Mr. Carrot: Hola lindo! Sabes, muchas veces me siento igual! no se si quiero que termine para saber como quedan las cosas, o que no acabe nunca para siempre leer cosas de ellos jajaja Gracias a vos por comentar y leer. un beso grande!

Bliu Liz: Hola! Me alegra muchisimo que disfrutes la historia! un beso y gracias por tu comentario!

**Las palabras al final, en negrita después de los (***) fueron escritas por una lectora: Alice Marie Fray, y me gustó el eslogan de promocion! jajaja Gracias linda :)**

**Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF)**

**Recomendacion Mcfly del día: POV.**

**Nos leemos, obviamente, el sábado! y no olviden que los días de actualizacion son todos los martes, jueves y sabados.**

**Pekis :)**


	14. 14- Charge In and Rescue You

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Carcatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Charge In and Rescue You – (A la carga y a rescatarte).**

Zane miraba con fascinación mientras Hermione se aplicaba una leve capa de brillo labial rosa en sus labios. Vestida con su vestido verde claro, y su cabello peinado con un delirante recogido, ¡era la Mami más hermosa del universo entero!

-¿Puedo tener un poco de eso? – preguntó él, sentado junto a ella en el tocador de la habitación principal.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres un poco de brillo labial?

-¡Sí! ¡Huele a Jelly Beans de frutilla! – rió él, frunciendo sus labios hacia ella.

Ella rió y aplicó un poquito de color rosa sobre los labios de Zane, para luego inclinarse hacia él y besarlos cuando hubo terminado -¡Perfecto!

-¡Sabe feo! – dijo él con una mueca - ¿Puedes ponerme un poco en mis ojos?

-Esto no es para usar en los ojos – explicó ella.

-Tienes un poco de rosa en los ojos – señaló él - ¡Quiero un poco yo también!

Ella tomó el polvo rosa claro y el cepillo, y aplicó una capa clarita de sombra sobre los párpados de Zane – Pica – rió él - ¿Ya me veo lindo?

Una risa burbujeante escapó de la garganta de ella ante su incorruptibilidad – Eres el niñito más lindo que conozco.

Él abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada enfadada – ¡Los niños no son lindos, mami! ¡Se supone que debes decir que soy apuesto!

-Oh, perdóname – sonrió ella – Tú eres, por lejos, el niño más apuesto del mundo.

Draco entró en la habitación, abotonando su camisa – Hermione, ¿no viste mi chaqueta con la plat…? - su voz se desvaneció al mirar a su hijo sentado junto a ella.

-¡Mira, Papi! ¡Estoy usando maquillaje como Mami! – anunció orgulloso.

Draco le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Hermione - ¿Por qué mi hijo está usando maquillaje?

-Él quería usarlo, así que le coloqué un poco – replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Zane, ve a lavarte la cara – dijo Draco con cansancio – Los hombres no usan maquillaje.

-Oki doki – aceptó Zane, saltando del asiento y escurriéndose hacia el baño, con sus risitas siguiéndole por detrás como una sombra - ¡Mi cara pica!

-Eso es justo lo que necesitaba, Hermione – suspiró él, una vez que el niño saliera de la habitación – Mi hijo experimentando el travestismo; eso hará mi vida mucho más sencilla. ¿Por qué no le dejas probarse tu vestido, también?

Hermione rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar reír – Tu hijo está muy seguro de su inclinación de género. Además, ¿lo amarías menos si él decide hacerse travesti?

-No me preguntes eso – replicó él con el ceño fruncido – No es una pregunta justa. Sabes que mi padre me crió con ciertos estándares y solo Dios sabe lo que yo haría si mi hijo viniera a mí diciendo que quiere ser una niña…

-Lo llamaríamos Zana – dijo ella bromeando, pero dejó de reír cuando Draco la paralizó con una mirada – Madura, Draco. Zane es el típico niño curioso que romperá muchos corazones femeninos cuando crezca.

Él sacudió su cabeza y se acercó al closet para tomar sus zapatos de gala - ¿Estás lista para partir? – le preguntó desde el closet.

-Sí. ¿Te dije que tu madre invitó a Donny a la fiesta? – le preguntó ella.

Él volvió a la habitación y guardó su varita en la funda que se abrochaba en el brazo, bajo la camisa. -¿De verdad? Bueno, entonces esta fiesta será mucho más entretenida que lo usual. Me gustaría ver cómo interactúa ella con las viejas maltrechas que usualmente participan de estas cosas.

-Ella me dijo que recientemente se unió a un club de lectura – le dijo Hermione mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse la capa – Mayormente leen ficción erótica, así que estoy segura que tendrá un montón de qué hablar con esas señoras.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas divertidas y entre ambos cambiaron a Zane y prepararon sus cosas para su pijamada en casa de Wolf.

* * *

-¡Hermione, querida! Te ves tan hermosa como siempre – halagó Narcissa a la esposa de su hijo, abrazándola firmemente y besando sus mejillas – Ese verde se ve simplemente perfecto en ti.

-Me halagas demasiado, Narcissa – rió Hermione – Pero jamás podré acercarme a tu nivel de perfección. Te ves más joven cada vez que nos vemos.

-Oh, detente – replicó Narcissa con una sonrisita – Veo que dejaste que Draco se vistiera solo hoy. Querido, no se supone que utilizaras azul en una fiesta de primavera. Los colores pastel son los apropiados.

Draco rodó los ojos y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su madre – Dile eso a tu esposo, que está engalanado con sus mejores y alegres túnicas color negro.

Narcissa asintió rodando los ojos, en clara imitación de su hijo – Es tan endemoniadamente terco. Casi se desmaya cuando le dije que debería combinar su atuendo con mi nuevo vestido.

Hermione y Draco se sobresaltaron internamente ante la imagen de Lucius vestido con traje rosa claro. Eso definitivamente habría logrado que la fiesta fuera un éxito.

-Ahora, ven conmigo Hermione, quiero presentarte a algunas amigas. Donatella ya está en el jardín honrándolas con sus pequeñas y divertidas historias – le comentó Narcissa, enganchando su brazo con el de Hermione y caminando hacia las puertas que daban al jardín.

Draco dejó salir un suspiro y siguió a las dos mujeres hacia el jardín decorado en tonos pasteles rosas, celestes, verdes y blancos. Se tragó una grosería al recordar lo mucho que odiaba estos eventos cuando niño.

Narcissa estaba pasándola fantástico, exponiendo a su nuera a todas las pretenciosas y superficiales mujeres de la fiesta. El ingenio y carisma de Hermione impresionó a Draco, mientras ella se las arreglaba para conseguir que hasta la más fruncida vieja rompiera en risitas.

Él se hundió en una de las sillas de mimbre del jardín y observó a su esposa hacer el recorrido con su madre. Sus ojos recayeron en la delgada figura de Hermione en ese vestido de seda que Donny le había ayudado a escoger. Su cabello estaba apenas contenido en ese recogido francés que ella misma se había hecho rápidamente esa mañana. Pinzas y broches mantenían contenidos sus rizos con frizz, pero aun así algunos se las arreglaban para escapar de su prisión y enmarcar su rostro suavemente.

Rechinando sus dientes, sus ojos descendieron por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su pecho y caderas. Ella no estaba muy cargada en el área del pecho, pero lo que le faltaba en el piso de arriba, lo compensaba con la agraciada curva de su trasero. Con esa postura, la espalda derecha y la barbilla alzada, exudaba confianza femenina y cuidado regio…

-Es como si aún fueran recién casados – dijo Donny suavemente, sentándose junto a él en una silla igual – juro que ella va a prenderse fuego con esa mirada que estás dándole.

-Hola a ti también, Donny – murmuró Draco - ¿Disfrutando la fiesta?

-Definitivamente – rió ella – Acabo de tener una conversación interesantísima con una de las amigas de tu madre. Ella no sabía la diferencia entre la ficción erótica y la ficción romántica, así que se la expliqué. Pobre señora, no creo que aún haya recobrado la conciencia.

Él rió sacudiendo la cabeza – Me alegra saber que estás pasándola bien.

Ella se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago del champagne que tenía en la mano – No sabía que tu padre tenía tantos amigos jóvenes… ¿Por qué están todos estos muchachos aquí? – preguntó ella, apuntando a un lado del jardín donde había un grupo de hombres de la edad de Draco.

-Esos son los hijos de los invitados de mis padres. Sostengo un verdadero odio hacia ellos – explicó él.

-¿Por qué?

-Ellos fueron a Durmstrang y yo a Hogwarts – explicó él.

-Correeeeeecto – replicó ella - ¿Los odias porque fueron a distintos colegios?

-Los odio porque se burlaban de mí por no ir a Durmstrang. Solía ser un niño muy orgulloso, en mi infancia, así que cuando ellos hirieron mi ego, comencé a resentirlos.

-Bueno, eso me hace sentir mejor después de rechazar a uno de ellos. Incluso él usó una de esas frases cliché… casi vomito en sus zapatos – dijo ella.

-Me habría gustado que lo hicieras – dijo él suavemente, entrecerrando los ojos ante el grupo de idiotas que él siempre evitaba en estas fiestas de primavera - ¿Cuál se te insinuó?

-El que está vestido con un traje gris oscuro. Alto, con la mirada oscura y malvada – dijo ella señalando el grupo.

-Ah, Victor Reid, el más molesto de todos – dijo él – Su ego es mucho mayor que el mío, si puedes creerlo. Siempre quise hacerlo bajar un peldaño o dos, tal vez de un puñetazo en esa presumida cara que tiene.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, le dije que utiliza mucho perfume y que el olor hacía llorar mis ojos – dijo ella con una breve risa – Si hubiera sabido que lo odiabas tanto, habría utilizado mi vocabulario más colorido.

-¿Acaso te dije alguna vez lo mucho que espero el día en que te vuelvas la maestra de mi hijo? – bromeó él – Es decir, no podría recibir mejor educación que la tuya…

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y lo dejó riendo solo, como cualquier encuentro entre los dos…

* * *

Hermione volteó cuando sintió una mano cálida en su hombro, esperando que fuera Draco quien estaba detrás de ella, mientras admiraba los setos profesionalmente esculpidos. En lugar de él, un hombre que no conocía estaba allí, con una sonrisa desenvuelta en su atractivo rostro - ¿Señora Malfoy?

-¿Sí? – respondió ella, tomando nota de su costoso traje y perfecto peinado. Era oscuramente apuesto, y muy intimidante.

-Solo quería acercarme y presentarme – dijo con voz baja – Soy Victor Reid, uno de los más antiguos amigos de su esposo. El muy pícaro nunca me presentó a su nueva y maravillosamente hermosa esposa.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa educada – Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Reid. Me temo que Draco no lo mencionó.

-Como dije, es un pícaro sin igual – dijo con una risa ronca - ¿Podría hacerme un favor?

_Absolutamente no, extraño y horripilante hombre… _-¿Qué necesita? – preguntó en su lugar.

-Me preguntaba si le molestaría darme un tour por la biblioteca familiar Malfoy. Lady Narcissa me contaba que usted tiene un extenso conocimiento de literatura, y siempre me encontré fascinado por la colección que los Malfoy poseen.

-A decir verdad, Sr. Reid, solo estuve en la biblioteca unas cuantas veces. Me temo que no sería la persona correcta para darle un recorrido – dijo ella amigablemente.

-Oh, pero me agradaría mucho su compañía – dijo el, dirigiéndole una sonrisa encantadora – Veo que mi viejo amigo está ocupado ahora, y vi esta oportunidad para conocer a la nueva Sra. Malfoy.

Hermione miró hacia donde Draco estaba parado conversando con su padre y otros caballeros. Él sonreía devastadoramente ante alguna ocurrencia de alguien, y Hermione sintió sus propios labios curvarse con una sonrisa y su corazón saltar en su pecho cuando la mirada de él encontró la suya a través del jardín. Él le dio un guiño y volvió a pretender que reía ante alguna estúpida broma.

-Muy bien, Sr. Reid. Le mostraré la biblioteca – concedió ella, viendo que no le haría daño mostrarle al hombre la colección de libros – Si es tan amable de seguirme…

Ella caminó en dirección a la mansión con Victor siguiéndole. Abriéndose camino hacia la gran biblioteca en el segundo piso, Hermione sintió un pinchazo de cautela al estar sola con este extraño. Miró sobre su hombro y lo encontró con la mirada fija en su trasero.

¡_Maldita sea! ¿En qué acabo de meterme?_

-Los primeros registros indican que Ranulf Malfoy, el segundo Amo de la mansión Malfoy, fue el pionero en comenzar la biblioteca en el siglo dieciséis – dijo con calma mientras entraban en la tranquila y amplia sala.

-Qué interesante – murmuró Victor – Dime, niña, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

-Cuando me casé con Draco, leí unos cuantos libros sobre la historia de los Malfoy. Es en realidad muy fascinante y estaba sorprendida al encontrarme enfrascada con toda la historia escondida detrás de una de las familias Sangrepura más poderosas del mundo mágico. También me sorprendí al oir que usted quería un recorrido por la biblioteca cuando asegura que es uno de los más antiguos amigos de Draco. ¿Por qué está aquí, en realidad?

Él le sonrió y se acercó un paso – Eres muy inteligente para tu propio bien, dulce mía.

-No soy tu dulce – dijo ella severamente – Ya terminé aquí. Puede ver las cosas por sí mismo – ella caminó un paso hacia la puerta y jadeó cuando sintió su brazo siendo atrapado en un férreo agarre – Por favor, déjeme ir, Sr. Reid.

-Ahora, ¿por qué haría eso? – preguntó él, arrastrándola hacia la esquina más alejada de la biblioteca… la esquina más alejada de la puerta, que era su único escape. Él cubrió su boca con una mano y sacó su varita, lanzando un hechizo silenciador sobre ella, con la sonrisa aún brillando y sus ojos barrieron el cuerpo que forcejeaba – Sé una buena niña y deja de resistirte. Sé que disfrutarás esto tanto como yo.

El enojo y la ira que ella sentía hacia él era equivalente a la que sentía consigo misma por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para caer en su treta. Ella trató de patearlo mientras él sostenía sus muñecas firmemente, pero él presionó una rodilla entre las piernas de ella para detenerla.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y le obligó a su cerebro a pensar un escape rápido. Victor atrapó ambas muñecas detrás de su espalda usando una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra acarició su mejilla – Tan bonita, dulce mía. Ese tonto, Malfoy, no te merece.

_¡Voy a cortarte en jirones en el instante en que encuentre un modo de escaparme de tu maldito agarre!_

-Puedo ver como tus ojos queman, ardientes sobre mí… me gustan las mujeres apasionadas – rió él entre dientes, inclinando su cabeza para acariciar su cuello.

_Por todos los cielos, ¿acaso tomó un baño en su jodida colonia? _Hermione casi se atragantó cuándo la esencia de él la envolvió, y volvió a revolverse para salirse de su agarre incesante. Dejó escapar un grito inaudible cuando sintió la mano de él tomar uno de sus senos con rudeza. Eso era todo… sería violada… en nada más y nada menos que el hogar de la infancia de su esposo.

Cuando ella escuchó la tela de su vestido siendo rasgada, parecía que su corazón se había detenido por el excesivo latir. La rodilla de Victor, encajada entre sus muslos, empujó hacia arriba haciéndola estremecer ante el violento contacto. Mientras la mano de él tomaba contacto con el pecho desnudo de ella, el agarre en sus muñecas se soltó un poco y ella finalmente se las arregló para sacar una mano. Buscó su varita, apretada en el forro en su muslo, pero él inmediatamente volvió a tomar su mano y la torció dolorosamente.

Ella lloró sin sonido ante el dolor, y se volteó a verlo mientras él también lo hacía sin alterarse, enloquecido por la lujuria. Inclinó su cabeza y la besó con dureza, con la lengua saqueando su boca a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella para mantener los dientes apretados.

Una ola de náuseas asaltó sus entrañas y sintió las lágrimas quemando sus párpados…

De repente, la boca de él se despegó de la suya y se vio libre de su agarre. Impresionada, abrió los ojos para encontrar a Victor sostenido a unos centímetros del suelo por la mano de Draco en su cuello, apretándolo con furia creciente.

-Veo que conociste a mi esposa – dijo Draco con ira contenida, mientras el rostro de Victor comenzaba a tornarse rojo por ser asfixiado - ¿Qué dices? No puedo oírte, Reid. ¿Dijiste algo?

Victor manoteó el agarre de Draco alrededor de su cuello.

Draco dejó caer al hombre al suelo, y lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta - ¿Disfrutas abusando de mujeres indefensas? – preguntó con un suspiro letal - ¿De verdad pensaste que podías salirte con la tuya tocando a _mí _esposa?

Hermione sintió su labio inferior temblar mientras miraba la escena frente a ella. Su corazón aún no se había ralentizado y sus muñecas le dolían por el brusco agarre al que las habían sometido.

Ella miró como Draco retraía el puño y golpeaba luego a Victor directamente en la mandíbula. El gemido de dolor que el hombre emitió pareció justificar otro puñetazo de Draco. Luego de cuatro golpes más, con la sangre cubriendo el puño de Draco y bajando de la nariz de Victor, dejó caer al abatido hombre al suelo.

-Si alguna vez vuelves a acercarte a ella, Reid, voy a matarte con mis propias manos. Ni siquiera utilizaré una varita. Si le hablas, si la miras, si siquiera piensas en ella, voy a hacerte desear nunca haber nacido – dijo Draco con un fuerte susurro antes de golpear al hombre por última vez en las costillas.

El jadeo de Donny interrumpió lo que sea que hubiera pasado después - ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-Donny, ¿podrías por favor buscar el abrigo de mi esposa y traerlo? Yo llevaré por Red Flú al Sr. Reid a donde pertenece – dijo Draco con voz monótona, levantando al inválido hombre del suelo.

Con los ojos amplios y dirigiéndole miradas preocupadas a Hermione, Donny hizo lo que le habían dicho y salió de la biblioteca. Hermione miró como su esposo arrastraba al caballero ensangrentado hacia la chimenea y lo mandaba a un lugar cuyo nombre ella no llegó a escuchar.

Tomando un pañuelo desde el interior de su abrigo, Draco se limpió la sangre de su mano y lo presionó contra sus nudillos lastimados. Le dirigió a Hermione una rápida mirada, que contenía una gran cantidad de furia y frustración.

Donny regresó a la biblioteca con el abrigo de Hermione y rápidamente se apresuró hacia su amiga – Hermione ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Oh por Dios, tu vestido está todo rasgado, mira tus muñecas! Están rojas; oh, Hermione, ¿qué te hizo? – sus palabras salieron amontonadas con lágrimas y jadeos.

Hermione posó su mano en el brazo de Donny para calmarla, sacudiendo su cabeza para decirle que estaba bien. Se apuntó a la garganta e hizo un signo de silencio con sus dedos. Los ojos de Donny se abrieron amplios y sacó su varita para deshacer el hechizo silenciador.

-Esto bien, Donny – dijo Hermione con la voz ronca, ajustándose a la capacidad de hablar nuevamente – Vuelve a la fiesta. No permitas que nadie se entere de lo que pasó.

-¿Y _qué es _lo que pasó? – preguntó ella, ayudando a Hermione con su abrigo.

-Nada sucedió – dijo Draco cruelmente detrás de ellas, mirando con furia a Hermione – Mi esposa y yo nos vamos a casa. Dile a mi madre que tuvimos que marcharnos, y si pregunta el por qué, dile que teníamos un compromiso previo.

Donny miró entre ellos, sin saber qué era lo correcto para hacer. Draco se veía como si estuviera por matar a alguien, y los ojos de Hermione miraban sus manos temblorosas –Por favor, Don, haz lo que él dice. Te aseguro que estoy bien.

Con una última mirada de preocupación, Donny asintió y dejó la biblioteca.

Sola en el lugar con su enfadado esposo, Hermione tomó un gran respiro tembloroso y se las arregló para mirarlo. Él aún la miraba sin rastro de emociones positivas. Ella se encogió ante su mirada inexpresiva y sacudió su cabeza para despejarla.

-Vámonos – dijo finalmente Draco, tomando su codo y guiándola a la chimenea.

No dijeron nada más hasta que aterrizaron en la sala de su departamento. Los ojos y la garganta de Hermione quemaban por los sollozos que había contenido y todo su cuerpo se sentía sucio. Quería tomar una larga, larga ducha y luego llorar hasta dormir.

-Antes de que pudiera tomar un solo paso en dirección al baño, Draco estaba parado frente a ella, con los ojos fruncidos con feroz enojo y sus manos agarrando sus hombros – Solo dime ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo sola con él? No tenías idea quién era ese tipo, ¡y aun así accediste a desaparecer con él sin decirle a nadie dónde ibas!

Hermione lo miró y abrió la boca para defenderse cuando él la interrumpió - ¿Acaso perdiste todo rastro de coherencia? ¿Qué, en la tierra, te poseyó para siquiera hablar con él?

-¡Él no vino y se presentó como un violador, idiota estúpido! – finalmente gritó ella – Quería un recorrido por la biblioteca y yo…

-¿Un recorrido por la biblioteca? – gritó Draco - ¿Por qué demonios querría alguien un tour por la biblioteca? ¿Y por qué demonios fuiste tú tan estúpida como para caer en su engaño? ¡Casi me vuelvo loco de la preocupación cuando vi lo que él te estaba haciendo!

-¡No me llames estúpida! – chilló ella, con la sangre hirviendo con pura rabia y sus ojos escupiendo fuego hacia él – Cometí un error… ¡fui atacada y tú estás parado allí gritándome como si hubiese sido mi culpa! Estaba tan jodidamente asustada, y ni siquiera podía gritar para pedir ayuda, y todo lo que podía pensar era en lo tonta que fui por siempre creer en lo mejor de las personas… así que no necesito que me digas…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando los labios de Draco descendieron sobre los suyos en un aplastante golpe. Ella se quedó incrédula por un pequeño lapso de segundos, con la espalda contra la pared, mientras asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Sintió las manos de él ahuecar su rostro en un agarre firme, con las palmas quemando contra sus mejillas. Con su corazón ya latiendo, y su sangre ya hirviendo, Hermione se encontró a si misma levantando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca de ella, mientras él atacaba su boca con sus labios.

Abriendo la boca para él, ella sintió su sabor por primera vez, sintió el calor aterciopelado de su lengua y su boca, el sabor de la ambrosía…

Draco sintió en enojo, el temor y la preocupación que había invadido su cuerpo al ver a su esposa en los brazos de un hombre vicioso evaporarse al alimentarse de su boca. Mientras los dedos de ella se enterraban en su cabello, él gimió suavemente en su boca, relajándose ante la sensación de las uñas de ella raspando su cuero cabelludo.

Ambos lo sabían… esto no sería dulce o gentil. Él la tomaría, y la tomaría duro.

Hablando de duro, Hermione podía sentir cómo lo estaba afectando todo esto contra su cintura. Arrastrando la boca fuera de la suya para tomar aire, lo miró a los ojos y notó la misma necesidad que ella estaba segura que emanaba de su propio cuerpo. Su mirada hablaba por sí sola: no había vuelta atrás para ninguno.

Tomando su rostro nuevamente, ella volvió a juntar sus labios y gimió al sentir las manos de él deslizarse hacia abajo por su cuerpo, acariciando sus curvas. Él volvió a alejar su boca de la suya y la arrastró cuello abajo, mordiendo suavemente y luego besando las marcas que iba dejando.

Ella arqueó su cuerpo y empujó su pecho contra él, necesitando sentirlo más cerca, sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire, y un remolino de tensión y calor se estaba formando desde sus pulsantes pechos hasta el centro entre sus piernas.

Un leve grito escapó de sus labios cuando Draco quitó la parte superior de su vestido con los dientes y le dedicó a su pecho la atención que merecía. Sus dientes, lengua y labios no daban tregua mientras se dedicaba a darle placer, y ella sintió sus rodillas débiles cuando la mano que él no estaba ocupando tomó uno de sus muslos con fuerza. Un sonido bajo salió de la garganta de él mientras su mano bajaba desde su muslo hasta su cálida femineidad. Le bajó las bragas con prisa y con la otra mano, tomó su nuca y la besó de nuevo, insatisfecho con la pequeña saboreada anterior… necesitaba más.

Todo el cuerpo de él estaba prendido fuego, solo por tocar a su esposa, solo por probar su dulce, cálida boca, solo por tener sus pequeñas manos vagando por su cabello y su pecho. No había ninguna posibilidad de que él durara mucho después de cuatro años de abstinencia…

Los dedos de él exploraron agresivamente entre las piernas abiertas de ella, y el suspiro roto que ella dejó escapar fue suficiente para volverlo loco. Ella estaba quemándose, lista y completamente entregada con sus atenciones, incitándolo con sus suaves quejidos, sus gemidos arrancados y los susurros de su nombre. _Su _nombre… sonaba como la música del paraíso saliendo de sus labios abiertos y mordisqueados. Jamás había estado tan ansioso de oírlo.

-Piensas… tú pi-piensas… mala idea? – la voz sin aire de Hermione se oyó mientras los dedos de él continuaban su trabajo en la parte interna y baja de su cuerpo.

Él la besó duro, encontrando el punto más sensible de su cuerpo y atacándolo con sus dedos hasta que ella gritó en dichosa agonía – No – replicó él – Pero en realidad… no me importa una mierda.

Las extremidades de ella temblaban y sus rodillas se sentían débiles. Hermione parpadeó abriendo los ojos lentamente. Tenía la mente nublada con los efectos posteriores a su clímax y aun así se sentía incompleta…

Estiró su mano hacia el botón de los pantalones de Draco y buscó a tientas la bragueta, con las manos temblándole sin razón. Una vez alcanzado el reto de quitarle los pantalones, lo que de repente se había vuelto de la dificultad de reconstruir el motor de un cohete, Hermione sintió su lado más descarado salir y estirarse para tomar el miembro en su mano.

El aliento de él se alteró mientras descansaba su frente contra la de ella y volvía a tomar sus labios. Él le alejó las manos de él, incapaz de seguir tomando ese placer incomparable – Solo una advertencia – jadeó – Definitivamente no voy a durar mucho una vez que esté dentro tuyo… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Sus palabras la envolvieron como una caricia delicada y ella asintió. Él ya se había encargado de darle placer, sabiendo que no sería capaz de complacerla como realmente deseaba. Ella llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de él y frotó sus pómulos contra sus palmas – No te preocupes por eso – dijo ella – Siempre habrá una próxima vez.

_¡WHOA! _El corazón de Draco casi se detiene por completo. _¿PRÓXIMA VEZ?... Oh, al demonio con todo; esta relación ya estaba condenada para pasar por eso._

Arrastrando su vestido sobre sus caderas, él acogió su trasero con ambas manos y la levantó del suelo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó profundamente.

Una sirena sonó en la cabeza de ella mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él – Draco – respiró ella – No estoy protegida.

-Cuando Pansy me dijo que ella estaba embarazada, conseguí que un sanador me colocara un hechizo anti conceptivo semi permanente… estamos bien – dijo él rápidamente, desviando su atención nuevamente hacia el asunto que se traían entre manos, o más precisamente, entre piernas.

Ella sonrió sobre sus labios y tiró su cabeza hacia tras cuando él penetró toda su extensión dentro de ella sin más preámbulos. Se sintió llena y estrecha, y completa en alguna forma de nirvana sexual. Él estaba en lo cierto… no duró mucho después de enterrarse en su sedosa calidez, y después de solo unos cuantos segundos lo sintió gruñir con su liberación, con la espalda temblando bajo sus uñas.

-Perdón – murmuró él contra su hombro – Te lo advertí.

Ella se rió sin aliento y lo obligó a mirarla, para luego besarlo gentilmente – No te disculpes.

Él besó su cuello y asintió - ¿Qué acabamos de hacer?

-Creo que acabamos de consumar nuestro matrimonio – dijo ella con voz baja - ¿Gran error?

-Oh, sí, muy grande – dijo él contra su cuello, saliendo de ella y posando su mano nuevamente sobre su área más privada.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella con un jadeo, sintiendo sus dedos explorándola y su pulgar buscando su punto más receptivo.

-Mi orgullo ya fue pisoteado; necesito ganar un poco de dignidad… así que limítate a disfrutar esto o te morderé – le susurró en la oreja.

-Adelante – lo invitó ella con la voz fracturada, gimiendo cuando él la obedeció y mordisqueó su cuello y quijada suavemente. Otro gemido escapó de sus labios mientras ella se afirmaba a sus hombros con más fuerza – Draco…

En una mezcla de luces y sensaciones, ella alcanzó el clímax sobre su mano por segunda vez, y sintió como el aire escapaba de su cuerpo cuando él capturó su boca con la suya, atrapándola cuando ella sintió que caería de una sustancialmente sensual altura.

* * *

Recostados cada uno en su cama, sin hablar entre ellos desde su enlace contra la pared de la sala, Hermione volteó para encarar la cama de Draco – Sabes que no puedo quedarme callada sobre esto – comenzó ella - ¿En qué nos metimos?

Ella lo escuchó suspirar y luego a los resortes de la cama mientras él volteaba a verla – Así es como lo veo; tenemos cuatro meses más juntos y estaba pensando… estaba pensando que nosotros, uh…

-¿Que nosotros convirtamos esto en una relación mutuamente satisfactoria? – preguntó ella, sabiendo exactamente lo que él quería decir.

-Sí. Estamos sexualmente atraídos el uno al otro, y no creo que sea tan malo si nos ayudamos mutuamente… sería estrictamente físico – dijo él.

_Esposito querido, esto está mucho más allá de algo físico._

-Podremos así también aprovechar al tener un compañero de cama dispuesto todas las noches – continuó él – Pero si no quieres, solo dilo.

-Yo… quiero – dijo ella con voz baja – Todo el mundo ya asume que somos una pareja de casados real, así que no haría daño divulgar nuestros, um, placeres carnales.

-¿Placeres carnales? – rió él – Seh, bien, llámalo como quieras.

Ella lo ignoró, pero sonrió en la oscuridad - ¿Draco?

-¿Sí?

-¿Aún estás enojado conmigo?

Ella lo escuchó volver a suspirar – No, solo exageré, Hermione. Lo siento, estaba tan… jodidamente furioso ante el hecho de que estabas en peligro en las manos de uno de los hombres que más odio. Nunca pregunté pero ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?

Los ojos de ella se nublaron ante la invasión sorpresiva de lágrimas – Mis muñecas duelen un poco por su agarre… pero lo detuviste antes de que él pudiera hacer más daño.

-Bastardo – lo escuchó gruñir – Me habría gustado matarlo.

-Oh, Sí, tu madre habría amado que eso sucediera en su biblioteca – dijo ella, tratando de alegrar el macabro humor – El cotilleo habría sido atroz.

-Hablaste con esas mujeres por demasiado tiempo. Te corrompieron – dijo él con un bostezo.

-Estás tan en lo cierto; estoy solo a un paso de ser una princesa pretenciosa y sangrepura – dijo ella secamente, logrando sacarle una carcajada a él.

La noche los envolvió tranquilamente, con solo un pensamiento para mantener sus mentes ocupadas.

Una relación física era claramente la decisión menos inteligente que podrían tomar, pero en realidad no heriría a nadie si ocasionalmente se revolcaban en las sábanas.

El único problema es que esa intimidad física usualmente llevaba a la del tipo emocional, y Hermione, siendo de corazón blando y compasivo como era, terminaría completamente destrozada si se permitía involucrarse más de lo que ya estaba…

Draco, cuyo lado racional siempre triunfaba sobre el lado emocional, era completamente capaz de tener una relación puramente física con una mujer. Aunque ese no era el problema. El problema era que la mujer en cuestión estaba trepando lentamente las barreras que él mismo había puesto alrededor de su corazón; ya lo había agraciado con su presencia en su vida, en la vida de su hijo, y no podía siquiera imaginar lo que sería cuando ella se marchara.

Serían unos cuatro meses muy interesantes.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: El título del capítulo viene de la canción 'Breathless' de Shayne Ward.**

**Nota de la Traductora: Ejem... bueno, me parece que Draco y Hermione no fueron los unicos que descargaron la tension sexual que se iba acumulando, o me equivoco? Estoy segura que más de uno de ustedes está respirando en paz ahora jajajaja**

**Gracias por los reviews! 173! OMG! Por más que en realidad no es mi trabajo ni mis ideas, me hace muy feliz leer lo que escriben y lo mucho que les gusta la historia. Contesto a los Guest:**

Laura: Bueno, espero que la espera haya valido la pena! ahí tienes un beso... (y un poco más!) jajaja gracias por seguir leyendo, un beso grande!

Bliu Liz: Me super alegro que hayas disfrutado el capi anterior! y que tambien te gusten las canciones que siempre pongo :) Espero que este capi tambien sea de tu agrado, y gracias por comentar! :)

Guest: No me dejaste nombre, pero muchas gracias por tu comentario! me alegra que te haya gustado ! un beso!

Patricia: la verdad es que la parte de las nalgadas estuvo barbara jajaja me alegra que disfrutes esta excelente historia, y gracias por leer. disfruta el capítulo! un beso!

**Gracias también a quienes día a día agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, y a quienes me agregan a mi como autor favorito. **

**No olviden agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF).**

**Les cuento que nos quedan 11capítulos todavía para disfrutar, y que estoy trabajando en dos traducciones más, tambien Dramiones excelentes. **

**Canción recomendada de hoy: That Girl - McFly ... **

**Nos leemos el martes con más de esta historia!**

**Pekis :)**


	15. 15- Our Game of Make-Believe Are at End

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Our Game of Make-Believe Are at an End – Nuestro juego de Hacer-Creer ha terminado.**

Paseándose entre el exquisito estado de sueño y el nada bienvenido estado de consciencia, Hermione se retorció entre sus sábanas ante las sensaciones, a las que no estaba acostumbrada, que la recorrían. Seguro, estaba durmiendo, pero no habían imágenes en su mente que implicaran sueños.

Sus ojos suavemente parpadearon hasta abrirse, con la mente tratando de absorber las sensaciones.

Una de esas sensaciones estaba concentrándose entre sus piernas. Aún somnolienta, gruñó bajo al sentir una mano tocándola lentamente… pero no era la mano de _ella._ Su mente estaba tomándose su tiempo para registrar las cosas y de repente sintió el calor de un cuerpo duro a su espalda, y suaves besos en nuca.

Se tensó inmediatamente, y solo se relajó cuando escuchó la voz de Draco susurrar en su oído – Tranquila, Hermione… solo soy yo.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? Pensé que podrías ser Donny, por un segundo – gimió ella, arqueándose ante su toque, con los dedos de él introduciéndose en ella tentadoramente.

-Charla sarcástica matutina; realmente sabes cómo encender a un tipo – le susurró él al oído, causándole escalofríos que la recorrieron a lo largo de la columna hasta donde las manos de él estaban acariciándola.

-¿Por… qué haces esto? – jadeó ella, con la mente nublada por el sueño y el placer. Su lado racional no había despertado aún… odiaba las mañanas.

-No estoy seguro – murmuró él, con su otra mano deslizándose bajo la remera extra grande de ella para acariciar sus senos – Solo tenemos el apartamento para nosotros por poco tiempo, así que pensé en aprovechar la oportunidad.

Dejó de acariciarla y ella gruñó en frustración.

-Paciencia, _querida –_rió él, mientras le bajaba su ropa interior húmeda. Ella lo sintió deshacerse de sus propios pantalones de pijama y trató de voltear entre sus brazos, pero él la detuvo, manteniéndola firma con la espalda de ella pegada al pecho de él.

Ella lo sintió moverse detrás de ella y luego apuntarla con su varita; su corazón se subió hasta su garganta ante el pensamiento irracional de que él podría maldecirla. Él lanzó un hechizo silencioso y ella sintió un cosquilleo en su boca, con el corazón ralentizándose al entender que él no iba a maldecirla, solo estaba colocándole un hechizo limpiador a su boca.

Tomándola por la barbilla con sus dedos pegajosos, volteó su cara para besarla en la boca suavemente, presionando sus labios contra los de ella y luego lentamente lamiendo su labio inferior. Ella abrió la boca para él, probando su aliento mentolado y riendo suavemente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

-¿Tenías que colocarme un hechizo limpiador en la boca antes de besarme? – preguntó ella.

-No puedo decir que soy un fan del aliento matutino… incluso si sale de esa suave y pecadora boquita tuya – le susurró él sobre sus labios.

Con eso dicho él volvió a besarla, llegando lo más profundo posible mientras él tomaba uno de sus muslos y lo ponía sobre el suyo, abriéndola para su gratificación. Desde atrás, se abrió camino a su cálida y húmeda entrada mientras ella despegaba sus bocas, estirando su mano hacia atrás para agarrar su brazo firmemente.

La tomó por sorpresa el sentimiento de plenitud que sintió cuando él conectó con ella. La primera vez juntos había sido un poco extraña y apresurada, pero aún así, había llegado a sentir algo.

Esto estaba desgarrándola… estos sentimientos conflictivos hacia un hombre que admiraba pero que al mismo tiempo no era de su agrado.

La habilidad cognitiva parecía disminuir con cada embestida, tocando lugares que ella no sabía que existían, al nunca haber sido tomada en esa posición. Trató de contener los fuertes sonidos de excitación, pero comenzaba a fallar.

-Grita por mí, esposa mía – le murmuró él al oído, estirando su mano hacia su centro, entre sus rizos mojados para acechar ese botón encapuchado mientras la penetraba más fuerte.

Y ella gritó.

Él sonrió contra el cuello de ella – Obediencia… nunca pensé que sería testigo de eso por parte tuya.

-Hazme un favor y cierra el pico – jadeó ella, volteando el rostro para darle un beso duro, mordiendo su labio inferior y clavando sus uñas en la cadera de él.

-Tú cierra el pico – le susurró él , ásperamente.

-No, tú.

-Muy madura – le dijo él con un gruñido bajo – Ahora, ¿podrías venirte, por mí?

-Paciencia, _querido –_ lo imitó ella, con los labios curvándose y luego abriéndose cuando otro grito estrangulado escapó de su boca cuando él la tocó en una región particularmente extra sensitiva.

Temblando sin control, arrastró su mano hacia la cabeza de él y tiró de su cabello levemente mientras sentía que él la llevaba hacia el cielo, alejando las llamas del infierno momentáneamente, y con el mundo deteniéndose en su propio eje.

Sintiéndola contraerse alrededor de su paciente erección, Draco finalmente dejó salir el control destructor de nervios que se había autoimpuesto, siguiendo a su falsa esposa en la felicidad orgásmica.

* * *

Pasando sus dedos por el pecho recubierto de sudor de ella, Draco trazó letras vagamente contra su piel, con su cabeza descansando junto a la de ella en su almohada mientras ella observaba los movimientos de su mano y hacía cosquillear su mejilla con su aliento.

-¿Puedes creer que en verdad tuvimos sexo? – preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

-Seguro, ¿por qué no?

-No lo sé, es solo muy extraño. Piensa en ello… unos meses atrás, si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría acostada en una cama con Draco Malfoy bajo mi propia voluntad, le habría sugerido una buena institución mental.

-Es solo sexo – dijo él.

Ella permaneció en silencio, preguntándose si de verdad esto _era solo sexo._ Para ella, era un poco más… le gustaba despertar con sus manos sobre ella, tocándola, burlándose de ella, llevándola a lugares que ella solo alcanzaría entre sus brazos...

Pero si era 'solo sexo' para él, entonces ella no permitiría que él supiera que ella lo veía como algo más. Podría ser fácil para él, o para cualquier espécimen masculino, pensar en la intimidad como nada, solo medios para descartar estrés… pero siempre sería algo más para ella. Era más que lujuria, más que deseo, más que pasión, pero no era exactamente amor. Todo lo que ella sabía es que _era _confuso como el demonio.

-¿cuándo perdiste tu virginidad? – preguntó él de repente, con sus dedos aun trazando distintos patrones sobre su estómago.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Solo curiosidad – se encogió de hombros él.

-¿Cuándo perdiste tú la tuya? – preguntó ella.

-Yo pregunté primero.

Ella frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos mientras los dedos de él la arrastraban a una tranquila calma – Tenía quince años.

-Entonces, quinto curso.

-No, cuarto curso – lo corrigió ella suavemente.

la mano de él se paralizó, pero ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados - ¿Tuviste sexo en nuestro cuarto año?

-Yo tenía quince años – repitió ella – Nací en Septiembre, así que soy más grande que la mayoría de la gente de nuestro curso.

Sus dedos se movieron nuevamente, en círculos alrededor de su ombligo - ¿Fue Weasley? – preguntó.

-Nunca dormí con Ron – dijo ella firmemente – Siempre fuimos amigos. Admito que tuvimos un leve interés mutuo durante nuestro sexto año, pero eso se desvaneció eventualmente.

-¿Potter, entonces?

-No, y no creo que quiera responder esa pregunta – dijo ella, abriendo los ojos para voltear y mirarlo.

Él sonrió levemente – Bueno, ahora que lo dijiste, _debo _saberlo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en su dirección – No es nada de tu interés.

-Oh, vamos. Cuéntame – insistió él, levantando sus dedos hacia el cuello de ella y delineando sus clavículas suavemente - ¿Por favor?

-No me creerás si te lo digo – dijo ella, de repente sintiéndose incómoda con la delicada naturalidad de sus caricias. Él estaba jugando con sus emociones.

-Pruébame.

Ella aguardó por unos segundos, tomando una gran respiración ante sus nervios repentinamente fracturados. Y realmente se sorprendió al sentir que la otra mano de Draco bajó hacia la suya para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos – Fue Cedric Diggory.

-¿Perdiste la virginidad con Diggory? – preguntó, con la voz marcada por la sospecha.

-Sí.

-¿Diggory? ¿El campeón muerto del Torneo de los Tres Magos?

-Bueno, no estaba muerto en ese momento – respondió ella acaloradamente.

-¿Cómo demonios acabaste durmiendo con Diggory? – preguntó él asombrado.

Ella chasqueó la lengua con molestia y rodó los ojos – Solo ocurrió. Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando un día, y él estaba buscando información para su próxima prueba en el torneo. Coincidió con que yo estaba usando un libro que él necesitaba, así que me lo pidió y solo comenzamos a hablar.

-¿No estabas muy cariñosa con Krum durante nuestro cuarto año? – preguntó él.

-No pareces entender el concepto de mí teniendo amigos hombres, ¿o si? – preguntó ella secamente.

-No me contestes así – dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos – Dormí con Cedric, sí. Terminamos conversando la noche entera esa noche, notando lo mucho que teníamos en común. Él era un chico muy dulce y amable, y no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos.

-Bueno, eso es sorprendente. Jamás pensé en ti como el tipo de chicas de 'una sola noche' – murmuró él.

-Nunca pensé en mí misma como el tipo de chica de 'me casaré con el hombre que odio', tampoco - disparó ella.

Él solo sonrió y se inclinó para besar su mejilla – Obviamente no eres una persona amante de las mañanas.

Ella lo miró con una mueca y se removió para salir de su agarre, pero él la sujetó más fuerte y rió cuando ella comenzó a sacudirse contra él para salir de la cama.

-Si sigues retorciéndote, nos quedaremos en cama por más tiempo del que tenía planeado – le susurró él al oído.

Un sorpresivo llamado a la puerta frontal se oyó, y ambos se miraron, preguntándose quién estaría a la puerta tan temprano. Solo en caso que se tratara de la PDM, Hermione sacó su varita y unió las camas, desordenando las mantas y almohadas, aunque la imagen no tenía que ser alterada demasiado.

Draco se puso los bóxer y los pantalones, y tomó una camiseta limpia de su armario. Mientras Hermione buscaba ropa para ella, él salió a atender la puerta.

Tan pronto como la abrió, Donny lo empujó para entrar, mirando alrededor del apartamento - ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¡No puedo creer que los dejé irse sin decirme qué estaba pasando! Estuve muriendo de preocupación y no dormí en toda la noche y… ¿dónde está ella, Draco?

Donny se detuvo en la sala, con su cabello en total desorden estirado hacia atrás en un maltrecho moño; vestía pantalones de correr y una camiseta que parecía haber luchado contra un litro de cloro y una horda de polillas; y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche, Donny? – preguntó Draco, guiándola por el brazo hacia la cocina para darle una taza de té.

-¡Estuve preocupándome hasta la mierda! – dijo ella – Hermione fue atacada y yo solo la dejé irse a casa contigo sin siquiera averiguar qué sucedió. ¡No podía dormir, Draco! La culpa y la preocupación estaban comiéndome viva.

Él la sentó a la mesa y al momento en el que él le puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro, ella rompió a llorar.

_Alguien olvidó tomar su poción anti SPM esta mañana._

-Eh, ¿Donny? Uh… Hermione está bien – dijo él, preguntándose cuándo su esposa finalmente saldría y lo relevaría para consolar a su amiga.

-¡Se supone que soy su amiga! Pero, yo solo dejé la fiesta e hice lo que ustedes dos me había dicho que hiciera cuando tendría que haber insistido en que me dijeran que sucedía – lloró ella – Además, mientras volvía a casa, me crucé con Jimmy ¡y está comprometido! ¡Comprometido, Draco! ¡No puedo ni siquiera conseguir novio, y ese estúpido idiota está comprometido!

_¿Quién demonios es Jimmy? ¿Y DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ HERMIONE?_

-¿Donny? – la voz de Hermione se oyó finalmente, viniendo del marco de la cocina -¿Don, qué está mal?

Draco lentamente se alejó de la cocina, dejando a las dos féminas a solas mientras Donny comenzaba a hablar con ese tono de voz ultrasónico que solo los perros, y aparentemente Hermione, eran capaces de oír. Él le gesticuló a Hermione que iría a recoger a Zane, y las dejó antes de que fuera arrastrado a algo de lo que no quería ser parte.

* * *

-Y luego jugamos a ser monstruos y luego jugamos afuera e hicimos castillos de arena y luego la tía Tonks nos hizo algo de comer y estaba deliciosa ¡y luego tío Remus jugó con nosotros e hizo nuestros juguetes más grandes con su varita! – conversó Zane contento mientras volvían a casa desde la residencia Lupin.

-Parece que te divertiste, Z – replicó Draco, apretando la mano de su hijo

-¡Lo hice, papi! Pero los extrañé a ti y a mami.

-También te extrañamos, colega – sonrió él.

Llegaron a casa para encontrar a Hermione leyendo un libro y enrollando un rizo alrededor de su dedo.

-¡Mami! – exclamó Zane, apresurándose a su regazo y abrazándola firmemente - ¡Te extrañé!

Ella besó su rostro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él – También te extrañé, corazón. ¿Te divertiste con Wolf?

-¡Sí! – respondió él.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Draco, que estaba sentándose frente a ellos en una silla – Tu madre nos invitó a almorzar. Está enojada con nosotros por retirarnos tan abruptamente ayer sin decir adiós.

Él rodó los ojos - ¿A qué hora?

-En media hora – respondió ella.

-¿Vamos a casa de Abela? – preguntó Zane - ¡Quiero contarle sobre mi pijamada con Wolf!

-Sí, y ella estará muy emocionada de oír todo lo que tienes para contarle – le dijo Hermione - ¿Por qué no vas a poner tu bolso en tu habitación y te cambias por ropa nueva?

Él asintió rápidamente y saltó del sofá, dejando a Draco y Hermione solos en la sala.

-¿Y bien, qué pasó con Donny? – preguntó Draco una vez que Zane se fue.

-Estaba con un mal día, sin haber dormido nada anoche y preocupándose hasta el cansancio sobre lo sucedido. Le aseguré que estaba bien, y que no estaba herida. También se encontró con su ex novio, el hombre que ella encontró durmiendo con su vecina. Parece que se casará y Donny estuvo un poco deprimida últimamente con todo el mundo a su alrededor casándose.

-¿Aún está colada por ese tipo Wood?

Hermione sonrió – Seh, siempre fue un poco excéntrica y su obsesión por Oliver Wood es el escape a la frustración de no encontrar un novio. En realidad comienzo a sentirme mal por ella. Es una chica increíble y aun así no parece encontrar ni un hombre decente que la ame tal cual es. Estaba pensando en hacer algo especial por ella, ya que su cumpleaños es la semana que viene, solo que no se me ocurre nada.

-Estoy seguro que pensarás en algo – dijo él.

-Eso espero. No soy muy creativa cuando hablamos de hacer regalos, y realmente quiero alegrarla – pensó en voz alta – Bueno, si no pienso en algo bueno, supongo que puedo llevarla a comer fuera y comprarle algo de joyería.

-Tienes razón, no eres muy creativa – se burló él, recibiendo un almohadón en la cara como respuesta.

-¡Wolf y yo también tuvimos una pelea de almohadas! – anunció Zane mientras volvía a la sala, mirando a su pobre padre siendo golpeado por el almohadón – ¡Yo gané la pelea de almohadas porque los Malfoy nunca pierden!

Hermione bufó y sacudió su cabeza – Todo el mundo pierde, en cierto punto, Zane.

-Noh, oh. No los Malfoy. ¡Papi me dijo que nosotros nunca, jamás de los jamases perdemos! – explicó él.

-Bueno, parece que Papi olvidó contarte esas veces que perdió partidos de Quidditch cuando íbamos al colegio – dijo ella tratando de incorporar un sentido de realidad en el niño desilusionado.

Zane volteó a ver con una mirada de horror a su padre, quien estaba mirando a su mujer - ¿Perdiste juegos de Kiddich, Papi?

Draco habló entre dientes – Una o dos veces, sí.

Hermione bufó de nuevo ante su declaración. Murmuró algo bajo aliento que sonaba como 'mejor dicho una o dos veces al año'.

-Está bien, papi – le aseguró Zane – Wolf me ganó cuando jugamos a las carreras y cuando jugamos a los saltos locos.

Los tres dejaron la casa un poco después, escuchando Zane relatar las reglas intricadas y sin sentido del 'salto loco'. Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy luego de aparecerse desde un punto de aparición oficial cerca de su apartamento.

Narcissa los recibió con su usual sonrisa brillante y Lucius, por supuesto, con su usual sutil mueca, solo dándole a Zane un leve guiño de reconocimiento.

El almuerzo fue servido en el comedor de la mansión, los cinco sentados alrededor de la enorme y vistosa mesa que había sido encogida para mayor cercanía. Zane habló incansablemente con sus abuelos, contándoles cada pequeña cosa que había sucedido desde la última vez que los había visto.

Tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza de su vaso a prueba de derrames, él estaba a punto de terminar de contarle a su abuela sobre la aventura que él había tenido junto a Rosie y una caja abandonada cuando de repente jadeó y señaló a Hermione.

-¡Oh, no! – dijo él, con los ojos amplios mirándola - ¡Tienes un ouchi en el cuello, mami! ¿Estás bien?

Los otros tres adultos voltearon a mirar a Hermione, que estiró su mano a su cuello con una mirada confundida en el rostro – No tengo un ouchi, Zane.

-Sí, lo tienes – insistió él.

-Él parece estar en lo cierto, querida – dijo Narcissa.

Hermione tomó una de las cucharas de la mesa y la volteó para mirar el reflejo de su cuello, sin importarle lo poco elegante que era usar la vajilla de plata de esa manera.

Lucius bufó sin delicadeza en su champagne – Narcissa, tu inocencia me sorprende.

-¿Mi inocencia? ¿De qué estás hablando, Lu…- oh cielo santos – jadeó ella.

Al instante en que Narcissa había hablado, Hermione dejó caer la cuchara con estruendo sobre la mesa, dirigiéndole a Draco una mirada oscura al ver en el reflejo el chupón que él le había hecho.

Los ojos de él estaban amplios, luchando contra la fuerza que usaba para ocultar la risa.

-¿Necesitas que papi te bese tu ouchi? – preguntó Zane.

Lucius bufó de nuevo – Creo que eso fue lo que causó el ouchi en primer lugar.

-¡Lucius! – lo amonestó Narcissa.

-¿Huh? – preguntó Zane.

-Nada, Z – dijo Draco, con la cabeza baja mientras sus hombros sacudían por la gracia.

Las mejillas de Hermione brillaron por el sonrojo mientras subía el codo a la mesa y dejaba descansar su mano sobre su cuello – Estoy bien, Zane. No tengo un ouchi. Accidentalmente me coloreé con uno de tus tinteros de colores.

-Oh. Eso es ridículo, mami – rió él, tomando un bocado de su comida – Siempre eres tan ridícula. Como una ridi-bily.

Mientras él reía consigo mismo, con su rima siendo totalmente la cosa más graciosa que se le podría ocurrir, no pareció notar la tensión y las miradas inquisitivas que estaban teniendo lugar entre los adultos.

Narcissa fue la primera en romper el incómodo silencio y las risitas de su nieto –Bueno, Draco, no me dijiste exactamente por qué se retiraron tan súbitamente ayer.

-Hermione y yo teníamos un compromiso previo – murmuró él.

Lucius rodó los ojos y se burló - ¿Así es como ustedes los jóvenes lo llaman estos días?

-Si no puedes comportarte, Lucius, puedes ir a comer a la cocina – dijo Narcissa ásperamente.

-Uh, oh, Abelo se metió en problemas – se burló Zane - ¿Vas a darle nalgueadas, Abela?

-¡Eso sería delicioso! – dijo Lucius antes de que Narcissa tuviera oportunidad de decir algo más.

-¡En verdad, Lucius! – prácticamente gritó ella.

Draco rió en su servilleta mientras Hermione escondía su propia risa con su mano. Siempre y cuando la atención se mantuviera lejos de ellos, podrían encontrar el humor en la situación. Zane sacudió su cabeza con confusión. Los adultos eran tan tontos.

-Tendrán que excusar a mi esposo. Se olvida su edad – dijo Narcissa furiosa – Ahora, ¿al menos disfrutaron la velada? Sé que Donatella se escapó tan pronto como ustedes se fueron. La pobre niña parecía estresada por alguna razón.

-Tuvo una semana un tanto dura – medio mintió Hermione.

-Oh, pobre querida. Sabes, sé que está soltera, así que estaba pensando en presentarle alguno de los hijos solteros de mis conocidas. ¿Piensas que ella estaría bien con eso?

-No estoy segura; ¿A quién tienes en mente? – preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, sé que el hijo de Desdemona Reid, Victor, está soltero.

-¡No! – dijo Draco violentamente. Cuando todos le dirigieron miradas sorprendidas, tomó una calmante respiración y sonrió – Es decir, no, no creo que ellos dos sean compatibles. Ella habló con él en la velada y no se llevaron bien.

Narcissa asintió tristemente – Bueno, estoy segura que le encontraremos a alguien para ella. Absolutamente la adoro.

Cuando la conversación perdió el flujo, Narcissa llevó a Hermione a la salita mientras los hombres tomaban una copa de brandy, hablando sobre Quidditch, el Ministerio y otros intereses masculinos. Zane se apresuró a buscar a su elfo doméstico preferido, Sunshine Banana, para jugar a las escondidas.

Hermione se sentó frente a su suegra y sonrió educadamente mientras la otra mujer la evaluaba con la mirada - ¿Estás teniendo un romance extra marital? – preguntó Narcissa sin preámbulos.

Suprimiendo la necesidad de dejar caer la mandíbula, Hermione sacudió la cabeza – No, Narcissa, no estoy engañando a Draco.

-Entonces, dime, ¿cómo demonios conseguiste esa mordida de amor?... y no me mientras, porque no soy _tan _inocente.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, insegura sobre qué decir. Notando que Narcissa era realmente la única con la que podría hablar sobre la situación, dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos – Draco y yo tuvimos sexo.

-Entiendo – replicó Narcissa, golpeteando sus dedos contra su barbilla - ¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron compartiendo la cama?

-Bueno, verás, en realidad no compartimos la cama. Solo tuvimos sexo anoche… y luego esta mañana.

Narcissa asintió y movió sus dedos más rápido, un hábito nervioso de ella – Pensé que ustedes no se gustaban.

-No lo hacemos. Nuestras personalidades son tan opuestas que siempre peleamos más que nada – dijo ella – Pero últimamente estuvimos llevándonos mejor por el bienestar de Zane, y porque dos personas no pueden verdaderamente vivir juntos y odiarse tanto por tanto tiempo. Nos comprometimos a mejorar, dándonos cuenta de nuestros errores eventualmente.

-Entonces, ¿piensas que podrías sentir algo por él?

Hermione sacudió su cabeza en negación, pero luego se encogió de hombros – No lo creo. Es decir, no lo sé… es todo muy confuso.

Narcissa sonrió comprensivamente. –Es muy difícil separar el sexo de las emociones. Lucius fue mi primero y único. Me cortejó por al menos un mes, y yo trataba de mostrarme cauta con él, no muy segura si sería feliz con el notorio Lucius Malfoy… pero nuestra primera vez juntos probó que podría encontrar alguna pizca de afecto en mi unión con él. A pesar de su naturaleza fría, es un alma muy afectiva y de hecho encontré el amor junto a él, combinando nuestra actividad en el dormitorio con todo lo demás.

Hermione se encontró asintiendo junto a ella, comprendiendo exactamente lo que Narcissa le decía.

-No puedo permitirme tener sentimientos por Draco – dijo ella después de un tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Lo que tenemos ahora es un arreglo de negocios, y nada más. Él no siente nada por mí y sería más fácil para mí no sentir nada por él. Haríamos una pareja verdadera terrible, porque realmente no nos llevamos bien. Somos como dos polos negativos, opuestos el uno con el otro en prácticamente todo.

Draco y Lucius entraron en la salita, interrumpiendo lo que sea que iba a decir Narcissa.

-¿Estás lista para irte? – le preguntó Draco a Hermione.

Ella asintió y se incorporó con Narcissa, intercambiando una mirada significativa con la bruja mayor que claramente decía que nada de lo que se había hablado entre ellas debía ser reproducido a alguien más.

Zane llegó corriendo a la sala, riendo mientras el jadeante elfo domestico lo perseguía y finalmente alcanzaba a su joven amo con un chillido de victoria de '¡pillado! Zane rompió a reír al ser atrapado y abrazó al elfo con fuerza, antes de besarla en la cabeza y correr hacia los brazos de su padre.

-¡Adiós, Amo Zane! – chilló Sunshine Banana antes de desaparecer de la salita y volver a sus deberes.

Hermione miró a Lucius esconder una mirada desaprobadora y luego sonreír levemente cuando su esposa enganchó su brazo con el suyo. Narcissa estaba en lo cierto. Ellos dos se amaban intensamente.

Despidiéndose rápidamente, la generación más joven de Malfoy dejó la mansión y regresaron a casa. Un Zane exhausto se durmió en el camino, tomando su siesta un poco más tarde que lo usual. Una vez de vuelta al apartamento, Draco colocó a su hijo en su habitación, mirándolo dormir por un momento y luego regresó a la cocina donde Hermione estaba acomodando los platos limpios.

Él se ofreció a ayudarla y ella le sonrió amigablemente, alcanzándole una pila de platos y copas. Mientras él las ponía a un lado, ella volteó a mirarlo – Le conté a tu madre sobre nosotros durmiendo juntos.

-Lo sé – dijo él dándole la espalda – Una vez que vio el chupón, supe que no te dejaría descansar hasta escuchar la historia detrás de él. Es una mujer maravillosa, pero terriblemente metida.

Hermione rió por un momento ante la afirmación - ¿Aún piensas que esto no es una mala idea?

-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros teniendo sexo? – preguntó él caminando hacia ella.

Ella asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con que ya estaba pegada a la mesada.

La sonrisa de él era feroz mientras se aproximaba, con sus ojos plateados brillando con malicia. Finalmente se detuvo frente a ella, con sus manos agarrando la mesada detrás, mientras ella trataba de no derretirse completamente ante el tacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ella lo observó inclinarse hacia ella y besar su mandíbula, deslizando sus labios hacia su mejilla. El camino que recorrían sus labios le quemaba la piel y hacía temblar sus rodillas ante la amabilidad de su boca. Mientras él se movía hacia su cuello expuesto, ella se tragó un gemido cuando él lamió el lugar donde estaba el chupón. Él movió sus labios hacia el otro lado del cuello y besó un patrón similar hacia su mejilla.

Draco se alejó en silencio y miró el cúmulo de color en las mejillas de Hermione, subiendo desde su cuello. Sonriendo ampliamente, acarició su mejilla oliendo su suave esencia. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, con la otra mano aun agarrando la mesada, mientras se inclinaba a besarla en los labios.

Ella gimió sobre su boca mientras él la besaba con un toque suave y delicado, inflamando su deseo y haciendo a sus pechos pesar con la necesidad de toque.

De repente, él alejó sus labios de los suyos y se separó un par de pasos, caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina. –No, no creo que sea una mala idea – dijo él con una sonrisa leve, y se fue.

Tomando la mesada para sostenerse, Hermione entrecerró los ojos hacia el marco vacío, molesta e impresionada por las habilidades manipuladoras de Draco. Le tomaría todo su autocontrol para mantenerse alejada de él emocionalmente. Físicamente, bueno, apenas habían probado cuán explosivos podían ser juntos.

* * *

Tres días antes del cumpleaños de Donny, Hermione se sentó en la cama que ahora compartía con Draco. Habían fusionado las camas permanentemente, sabiendo que mantenerlas separadas no era necesario ya. Hojeando una revista, trató de buscar algo que pudiera inspirarla para regalarle a su amiga por su cumpleaños.

En el trabajo, Donny había estado cada vez más miserable, como nunca la había visto Hermione, pasando por un tiempo de melancólica autocompasión. Más que nada, Hermione quería alegrar un poco a su más querida amiga, pidiendo sugerencias a todo el mundo, aunque nadie tenía buenas ideas.

Draco entró en la habitación para encontrar a Hermione metida en la revista, mordiendo su labio y suspirando con frustración.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó mientras se vestía con el pijama.

-No puedo encontrar nada todavía para el cumpleaños de Donny. Estuvo tan triste últimamente, que haría lo que sea para alegrarla un poco. Se merece algo maravilloso y yo soy una muy horrible amiga que no puede pensar en nada – dijo ella furiosa.

-El hecho de que estás tratando, prueba que eres una buena amiga – la consoló él, trepando a la cama junto a ella.

Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros – No tiene sentido. No soy creativa y no voy a pensar en nada. Solo le entregaré un certificado de regalo mañana y le dejaré que elija donde quiere gastarlo.

Él sonrió y le quitó la revista de las manos – Es hora de dormir.

Ella lo miró y notó el brillo en sus ojos que decía que dormir no estaba definitivamente en su agenda hasta futuro aviso.

Una vez que los labios de él encontraron los suyos, las frustraciones lentamente se desvanecieron para transformarse en hambre carnal. Se complementaban mutuamente en la cama, uniéndose caricia por caricia, embestida por embestida, lamida por lamida…

Jadeando por aire una vez que alcanzaron el clímax, Hermione sonrió por el completo triunfo de su capacidad de separar sus emociones de su vida sexual esta vez. Estaba trabajando duro para mantenerlas separadas, y estaba orgullosa de ella misma por no tener que pensar en sus sentimientos mientras Draco la complacía en la forma más animal posible.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, ese control se sacudió completamente dos mañanas después cundo despertó en una cama vacía. Escuchó a Draco en la ducha mientras ella se estiraba y bostezaba profundamente.

Volteó la cabeza cuando un pedazo de pergamino en la cama atrapó su atención. Frotó sus ojos y se estiró para tomar el sobre que descansaba sobre la almohada de Draco. Por fuera del sobre, reconoció la letra de Draco. Solo decía: _no vuelvas a dudar de ti misma. Eres una amiga maravillosa, y sé que sabrás que hacer con estos._

Frunció las cejas con frustración y volteó el sobre para mirar el interior. Sacó lo que contenía y cuando notó qué eran, su mano voló para su boca jadeante, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Apretados en su mano estaban cuatro tickets para el sumamente anticipado juego de los Puddlemere United vs. Falmouth Falcons el próximo sábado. El juego había liquidado entradas una vez que fue anunciado, y ella sabía que esos habrían costado una fortuna.

La parte que hizo a Hermione perder el control de sus sentimientos no fueron los cuatro tickets, sino los cuatro papeles adheridos a los tickets. Eran los pases VIP que le garantizaban a quien los tuviera la entrada a los vestuarios del equipo de su elección antes y después del partido, sumado a una cena privada con el equipo elegido si ganaban.

Ella dejó caer las lágrimas mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba casada con el más exasperantemente increíble hombre en el planeta.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: el título del capítulo viene de la canción 'Point of no Return' del Fantasma de la Opera. Gracias a todos los comentarios… y antes de que alguien lo mencione, no me olvidé de añadir la respuesta de Draco sobre su virginidad… saldrá a colación después.**

**Nota de la Traductora: ufff que larga se me hace la espera desde los sabados a los martes! me provoca actualizar todos los capítulos seguidos... pero no, me gusta hacerlos esperar (soy malísima).**

**Alquien notó que el pasado 5 de Abril cumplí un mes de subir la historia? me acabo de dar cuenta, jajaaj gracias por acompañarme este tiempo!**

**Infinitas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, A los que la agregan a los alertas y a los favoritos, y por sobretodo a quienes me dejan un review siempre que pueden :)**

Lily Len: nena me alegro muchisimo que hayas podido ponerte al dia! que suerte que disfrutas de la historia, espero que tambien te guste este capi, un beso!

Laura: Supongo que en un principio habría sido incomodo dormir juntos, pero ya ves en este capítulo que terminaron por ser prácticos jajaj Gracias por seguir leyendo, y déjame aclararte, solo por las dudas, de que esta es una traducción, por lo tanto no soy yo la que escribe y no tengo los créditos de la increíble historia, solo lo traduzco para la gente de habla española (y casos extraños pero increíbles como los tuyos) jajaja un beso grande!

Bliu Liz: Pronto saldrán a la luz los sentimientos... y para Pansy, bueno, aparecerá de sorpresa! jaja un beso y gracias por leer!

jantpgf: hey! tenés cuenta pero no tenes habilitados los PM, asique te respondo por aquí: leí Besar un Ángel y es uno de mis libros preferidos, y si bien tiene algunas similitudes, como tener que permanecer casada por un tiempo, no le encuentro mucho más :P me alegro muchisimo que disfrutaras la historia, te mando un beso enorme!

**A los que tienen cuenta ya respondí por PM, espero no haberme olvidado de nadie... y si lo hice, PORFI PERDÓNENME! estoy atacadísima con la facultad así que siempre trato de hacerme con media hora al día para poder dedicarme a la historia :)**

**Recomendación musical de hoy: I Need a Woman - McFly**

**Otra cosa, alguien leyó Vampire Academy? Soy completamente fan de la saga desde la publicacion del primer libro, y los tengo en inglés. El otro día vi la película del primero de ellos y, aunque tiene algunas salidas bien WTF, no me desilucionó del todo.. en fin, les recomiendo la saga completa. IN CRE I BLE!**

**Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF)**

**nos leemos el Jueves!**

**Pekis :)**


	16. They Don't Know How Real Love Feels

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: They Don't Know How Real Love Feels – Ellos no saben cómo se siente el verdadero amor.**

Hermione esperó a que Draco saliera de la ducha, con su toalla amarrada alrededor de su cintura, antes de abalanzarse sobre él, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterrando su rostro en su húmedo y cálido espacio en la base de éste.

Él se tambaleó por un instante y luego se estabilizó mientras ella se agarraba de sus hombros - ¿Qué demonios…?

Ella se alejó y lo tomó del rostro, plantando sus labios sobre los de él firmemente y besándolo como si el mismísimo acto fuera a pasar de moda.

Si él estaba sorprendido por eso, no lo demostró, devolviéndole el beso con el mismo fervor que ella le prodigaba. En alguna parte de la esquina de su mente, él trataba de averiguar por qué ella estaba besándolo… pero siendo del tipo de hombre que podía enfocar solo un lado de su mente a la vez, decidió que no le importaba.

-Te estás empapando – consiguió murmurar mientras tomaban un respiro.

-No me importa – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, volviendo a arrojarse a sus brazos – Muchísimas gracias, Draco.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó él, desenvolviendo los brazos de ella de su cuello.

-Por no ser incorregible una vez en tu vida – replicó ella – Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por los boletos de Quidditch, Draco.

-Oh – dijo él en voz baja, caminando hacia el vestidor para tomar su ropa interior – No es nada.

-¿Cómo demonios conseguiste esos tickets? Espera, no puedo permitir que pagues por ellos… deben haberte costado una fortuna y…

-Te dije, no es nada – replicó él, vistiéndose con unos bóxers y una camiseta blanca – Diseñé una casa para uno de mis amigos que está en el equipo de los Falcons y él movió unos cuantos hilos por mí.

-¿Puedo devolverte el dinero? – le preguntó.

Él volteó a verla con una mirada seria y sacudió su cabeza - ¿Qué parte de 'no es nada' no terminas de entender?

Ella le sonrió, sin importarle que estuviera molestándola – Gracias, nuevamente. Fue un gesto muy dulce. Donny estará encantada.

-¿No tienes que prepararte para la escuela? – le preguntó él, de espalda a ella mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-Sí, iré a despertar a Zane – dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a Draco sumido en sus pensamientos.

Él suspiró y comenzó a abotonar su camisa. Sus pensamientos, por los últimos días, habían sido abrumadores hasta el punto de molestia. Estaba disfrutando inmensamente el aspecto físico de su relación con Hermione. Diablos, había estado en abstinencia por tanto tiempo que casi había estado seguro de que había olvidado cómo tener sexo.

Por suerte, aún sabía cómo hacerlo.

Anudando la corbata alrededor de su cuello, deslizó un pálido dedo por una reciente marca en su cuello que Hermione le había dejado dos noches atrás, cuando había usado sus labios para torturarlo hasta el borde de la locura sexual… sonrió ante el recuerdo del lado descarado de Hermione que aparecía cuando estaban en la cama. No se mentiría a si mismo: Hermione era una amante fantástica. Le aplicaba la misma determinación y habilidad a la cama como a todo lo demás. Él era un bastardo con suerte.

Cerró los ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza con exasperación. Todas las noches, después de explorar mutuamente sus cuerpos, permanecían recostados en silencio uno al lado del otro, tocándose, acariciándose, susurrándose cosas… era enfermamente romántico.

Peleaban menos estos días. Peleaban, sí, pero menos.

Él sabía por qué estaban peleando menos, y también sabía el por qué esperaba ansioso regresar a casa después del trabajo todos los días. Comenzaba a gustarle ella, como si fuera un muchachito adolescente durante su primer enamoramiento. Le provocaba náuseas pensar cómo Hermione había conseguido finalmente meterse bajo su piel, enfrentándose a él en conversaciones intelectuales, y enfrentándose a él físicamente cuando hacían el amor en cada oportunidad.

Ella era inteligente, era compasiva, y era cariñosa con su hijo; cuidaba de ambos como una mamá gallina que cuida de sus polluelos y su agudo ingenio aportaba humor a su previamente aburrida y monótona vida.

Él sabía que estaba sumergiéndose en aguas peligrosas al permitirle enterrarse aún más profundamente en su vida, pero por primera vez, sentía que podría ser feliz… que quizás podría llegar a realmente amar a alguien, y que esa persona lo amara también. ¿No sería eso lindo?

Pero, todos eran pensamientos estériles… Hermione nunca podría amarlo. Él era el niño que había hecho su infancia un verdadero infierno, y una verdadera relación entre ellos era completamente absurda. Se habían odiado por tanto tiempo que ningún período de tiempo juntos, o el sexo, o la intimidad, lograrían cambiar el pasado o que ella lo amara incondicionalmente.

Con otro suspiro sonrió tristemente y pasó una mano por su cabello. Los seis meses ya iban por la mitad, y en tres meses más se divorciarían y seguirían con sus vidas por separado. La vergüenza de su matrimonio solo sería un recuerdo agridulce para ambos.

* * *

Hermione escuchó a Zane terminar la historia sobre su loco sueño de esa noche mientras alcanzaban la puerta de la escuela. Él estaba entorpeciéndose con sus palabras al tratar de explicarle correctamente todo sobre la gran aventura durante la noche.

-¿No es eso súper tonto, mami? ¡No estaba usando ropa interior! – rió audiblemente mientras su pequeña mochila rebotaba sobre sus rodillas – Pero cuando me desperté, ¡estaba usando toda mi ropa!

Ella le sonrió en respuesta y apretó su manito – Ese es un sueño muy tonto, corazón. ¿Puedes imaginar despertarte sin pantalones?

Él rió mucho más fuerte, sacudiendo su cabeza en dirección a ella - ¡Eso sería ridículo!

Mientras ambos entraban a la pequeña oficina central de la escuela, Hermione lo ayudó a quitar su bolso y sweater, colgándolos de los percheros. Como siempre, eran los primeros en llegar, y como siempre, Zane corrió hacia el salón de clases para dibujar en la pizarra antes de que llegaran los otros estudiantes.

Hermione le quitó la llave a su oficina y dejó caer sus cosas sobre el escritorio, para luego sacar un pergamino y tintero para comenzar el itinerario del día. Apenas terminaba de escribir, cuando Donny entró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buen día, Hermione – le dijo en voz baja.

-Buenos días, Don – respondió Hermione – Te ves especialmente adorable hoy.

-¿De verdad?

-Oh, sí, ¡y creo que es porque estas celebrando el más maravilloso cumpleaños número 23! – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Oh, Dios, estoy envejeciendo – rió Donny - ¡Anciana!

-¿Anciana? ¿Cómo se supone que tiene que hacerme sentir eso, ante la prehistórica edad de 24?

-Bueno, ¡tú ya eres esposa y madre! Yo no tengo nada bajo la manga excepto por un apartamento desordenado cubierto de imágenes de un jugador de Quidditch semi desnudo quien probablemente moriría de risa si supiera que existo – dijo ella con desaliento.

-¿Sabías que el Puddlemere estará aquí este fin de semana? – preguntó Hermione, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa creciente.

Donny se hundió en la silla frente a Hermione, levantando sus piernas sobre la mesa y recostándose hacia atrás – Sí, juegan contra los Falcons. Es el campeonato europeo. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Oliver jodido Wood en la misma ciudad que yo.

-¿No sería maravilloso que estuvieran juntos en la misma habitación?

-No me molestes, amor. No creo que mi pobre corazón pueda tolerarlo – se quejó suavemente.

-¿Puedo darte ahora tu regalo de cumpleaños, o prefieres esperar a la cena esta noche?

Donny posó un dedo en su barbilla y pensó por un momento – Supongo que podría abrirlo ahora, a pesar que específicamente insistí en que no me compraras nada.

-Y yo específicamente te avisé que eras una idiota por pensar que no te buscaría algo para tu cumpleaños – la molestó ella.

-Ok, bien. Dámelo de una vez – respondió ella con un suspiro melodramático.

Hermione le alcanzó el sobre que ahora estaba adornado con un lazo rojo – Espero que te guste.

Donny sonrió brillantemente, la primera sonrisa genuina que Hermione veía en su rostro en mucho tiempo, mientras abría el sobre – Veamos lo que mi chica preferida me consiguió para mi cumpleaños… ¿qué es esto?

El silencio invadió la oficina mientras la barbilla de Donny caía y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Hermione miró a su amiga observar los boletos en glorioso asombro, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos – Feliz cumpleaños, de Draco y yo.

Con la boca aún abierta, Donny movió su cabeza de un lado al otro incapaz de articular una palabra.

-Los pases VIP te permitirán entrar a los vestuarios antes y después del juego, y también te permite asistir a la Cena de los Campeones si el equipo que escoges gana – explicó Hermione.

Más silencio fue la única respuesta de Donny mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, con su sonrisa haciéndose cada vez más grande – Hermione, yo… yo… qué… yo… ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡Eres el ser humano más increíble de todo el universo! Oh, por Dios; oh, por Dios; oh por Dios.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta? – preguntó Hermione, riendo suavemente para sí misma mientras observaba a Donny leer más detalladamente los boletos.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo en un suspiro – Muchísimas gracias, Hermione. Ni siquiera sé si me merezco estos…

-Definitivamente te los mereces, Donny. Ahora, ¿qué vas a usar cuando finalmente conozcas a Oliver Wood?

-¡OH, DIOS SANTO! ¡CONOCERÉ A OLIVER WOOD! – chilló Donny de repente, saltando de su silla y corriendo hacia el otro lado del escritorio para absorber a Hermione en un abrazo aplastante - ¡Te quiero tanto, Hermione! ¡Ni siquiera te imaginas cuánto!

Hermione rió en el hombro de su amiga – También te quiero, Don. Me alegra que te gustara el regalo. Pero tengo que admitir, a pesar de todo, que fue idea de Draco.

-Si no estuvieras casada con él, y yo no estuviera a punto de conocer a mi futuro amante, definitivamente le propondría matrimonio a Draco por ser tan brillante – rió Donny.

Hermione sintió su sonrisa temblar ante ese pensamiento. Estuvo a punto de vomitar su desayuno al darse cuenta del primer pinchazo del monstruo de ojos verde, los celos. Si el mero pensamiento de un compromiso hipotético entre Donny y Draco la hacía sentirse así… _mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Soy patética._

-Bueno, ahora tendré que actuar completamente difícil de conseguir cuando conozca a Woodie. Es el ítem 101 de _Coqueteo básico. _Tendré que actuar completamente desinteresada, sin importar lo mucho que quiera saltar sobre él y follarlo hasta el olvido… - Donny hablaba rápidamente mientras Hermione sacudía su cabeza riendo.

Un pequeño golpe a la puerta resonó, y esperaron mientras Zane metía su cabecita en la oficina y les daba una leve sonrisa – Mami, tuve un accidente. ¡Un accidente en el salón!

Ella intercambió una mirada sobresaltada con Donny antes de incorporarse rápidamente y caminar hacia Zane, para luego poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y rostro, asegurándose de que no estuviera herido - ¿Estás bien, corazón?

-¡Sip! Estoy bien, mami. ¡Hice esa cosa otra vez donde pienso realmente fuerte e hice al pizarrón cambiar de color! ¡Es verde como Rosie! – dijo sin detenerse a respirar.

-Oh, ¿hiciste magia? – preguntó Hermione, con el alivio recorriendo su cuerpo.

Él asintió lentamente – Solo pensé muchísimo en ello, ¡y sucedió!

-Está todo bien, Zane, no te preocupes por eso. Puedo volverlo a como estaba, y siempre y cuando nadie haya salido herido, todo estará bien. Ahora, ¿por qué no me ayudas a preparar todo para la clase y practicamos nuestros ejercicios de control?

Él volvió a asentir y tomó su mano mientras ella lo guiaba fuera de la oficina, con Donny siguiéndolos por detrás.

-Hey, Zane – dijo Donny, caminando a su lado cuando se acercaban al salón de clases - ¿Te gustaría ir a ver un partido de Quidditch y conocer a los jugadores?

Sus ojitos plata brillaron mientras miraba a Donny -¿Un juego de kiddich? ¡Sí, quiero ir!

-Bueno, tú, tu mami, tu papi y yo iremos a ver un gran juego de Quidditch este sábado – le dijo ella emocionada – Eso es, si tu mami y tu papi no están ocupados.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres llevarnos? – preguntó Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la recientemente coloreada pizarra y la volvía a pintar de negro.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura – replicó ella con un bufido – Como si fuera a llevar a alguien más.

-Bueno, me aseguraré de que no hagamos nada, y estaremos felices de ir contigo – dijo Hermione. _No me perdería a Donny conociendo a Oliver Wood por nada en el mundo._

* * *

La noche anterior al gran juego, Hermione estaba en la cocina limpiando la mesada mientras esperaba que la pieza de cordero se terminara de asar en el horno. Podía oír a Draco entrando por la puerta principal, así como también podía oír a Zane y Wolf jugando en el dormitorio de Zane.

Draco pasó por la cocina y anunció su llegada antes de encaminarse al dormitorio para cambiar su ropa de trabajo. Ella le gritó un saludo y regresó a organizar la alacena. Unos segundos después lo escuchó reírse fuerte mientras la llamaba.

Ella dejó la bolsa de arroz que acababa de tomar para guardar, y se acercó hacia el dormitorio donde encontró a Draco apoyado contra el marco de la puerta entre la habitación y el baño, sosteniéndose del costado por la risa.

-Creo que tienes que ver esto – dijo entre medio de carcajadas.

Ella se aproximó a donde él estaba y su mandíbula cayó cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo reír tanto a Draco.

Zane y Wolf estaban sentados en el piso del baño de su habitación, rodeados por muchos, muchos tampones. El armario bajo el lavabo estaba completamente abierto, y un camino de tampones abiertos corría desde el lavabo hasta la bañera, rodeando a los dos niños en todas direcciones.

-¡Mira, mami! ¡Encontramos unas espadas y varitas para que Rosie y Jasper jugaran! – Wolf había llamado a su dragón de juguete Jasper.

-Jasper está usando una varita, y Rosie una espada – exclamó Wolf alegre, apretando cuatro tampones en su mano y moviéndolos.

Draco rompió en más carcajadas. Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza, apretando su sien con dos dedos.

-¡Pusimos unos cuantos en el agua y se volvieron muy grandes! – explicó Zane, apuntando al retrete, donde estaban flotando varios tampones inflados.

-Oh, cielo santo – murmuró Hermione, cerrando los ojos por un tiempo indeterminado y respirando tratando de tranquilizarse. Draco ya había dejado de reír, agazapado en el piso después de haber visto los tampones en el retrete – Zane, ¿puedes ir con Wolf a tu cuarto?

Los dos niños se incorporaron con cautela, tomando sus animales de juguete y frunciendo el ceño - ¿Hicimos algo malo, mami?

-Iré a hablar con ustedes a tu habitación. Por ahora, solo espérenme allí así puedo limpiar todo esto – dijo ella con calma, apartándose de la puerta para que ellos pudieran salir.

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro y luego a Draco, que estaba secando sus ojos y frotando su costado, con risitas aisladas emitidas cada ciertos segundos. Dejaron el baño y Hermione dejó salir un gran suspiro.

-No digas ni una palabra – le advirtió a Draco, sacando su varita y guardando los tampones que no fueron usados nuevamente dentro de la cajita y los tampones usados al cesto de basura.

Los ojos de él brillaron con la risa contenida y sus labios estaban curvados en una risita maliciosa. Ella sintió sus propios labios curvarse con una sonrisa traicionera mientras lo miraba - ¡No es gracioso!

Con eso dicho, él volvió a reír – Si no es gracioso, ¿por qué estás sonriendo?

-Oh, ¡cierra el pico! – dijo ella – Dado que encuentras todo esto tan gracioso, puedes ser el que le explique a los niños por qué están en problemas.

Él sacudió su cabeza, con su sonrisa lentamente desapareciendo – No, no creo que eso sea algo que quiera hacer.

-Bueno, que mal.

-Te llevaré a cenar fuera – trató de convencerla.

-Nop.

-Me encargaré de hacer la cama de ahora en adelante.

-No sabrías hacer una cama ni aunque te pusiera bajo un _Imperius_ y lo hiciera por ti – respondió ella.

-¡Bien! ¡Hablaré con ellos! – bufó él, girando en su lugar y caminando hacia la habitación de su hijo. Hermione lo siguió y permaneció en el marco de la puerta mientras Draco se agachaba frente a la cama de su hijo, donde los dos niños estaban sentados.

-Chicos, ahora quiero que me escuchen, fuerte y claro – comenzó, viéndose molesto – Ustedes dos no pueden meterse en la habitación de los adultos ni en su baño. No tenían permiso para estar allí y jugar con cosas que no les pertenecían.

-Pensé que eran juguetes – explicó Zane, viéndose confundido y triste – Lamento que jugáramos con ellos.

-También yo – dijo Wolf, asintiendo de acuerdo.

-Bueno, no eran juguetes, y no eran de ustedes.

-¿Qué eran? – preguntó Zane.

Hermione sonrió con aire de suficiencia mientras Draco parpadeaba y volteaba a mirarla con la furia escrita en el rostro.

-Eran… uh, eran cosas que le pertenecían a tu mami y no tendrían que haberlos tocado – dijo él.

-Oh- fue la respuesta de los niños.

-Cinco minutos en esquinas separadas – dijo Draco – No nos hagan volver a atraparlos jugando en lugares donde no tendrían que estar, y jugando con cosas que no tendrían que tocar, ¿de acuerdo?

Ellos asintieron y se ubicaron en dos esquinas opuestas de la habitación. Ya se estaban acostumbrando a ser castigados diariamente.

Dándole una mirada aguda a ella, Draco dejó la habitación y caminó hacia su dormitorio, esperando que ella lo siguiera. Ella estaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de él y entró a la habitación mientras él estaba quitándose la camisa y buscando una limpia. No pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su espectacular, pálido y definido torso, uno que ella ya había recorrido entero…

-¿Podrías esconder esas cosas mejor la próxima vez? – Preguntó él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos lujuriosos – El cielo sabe que no necesito que Nymphadora o Lupin me arranquen la cabeza por exponer a Wolf a cosas de las que él no tendría que saber.

-Oh, sí, todo esto es _mi_ culpa – respondió Hermione secamente – Si tan solo yo los hubiera ocultado mejor, entonces ellos nunca habrían escudriñado entre nuestras cosas y los hubieran encontrado. Tú y yo sabemos que ellos tienen tendencias de exploradores y encontrarían cualquier cosa que nosotros escondamos, así que no intentes jugar conmigo el juego de la culpa ahora, porque realmente no estoy de humor.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás cuando notó que Draco se había acercado a ella y ahora estaba parado a menos de un suspiro de distancia, sonriéndole hacia abajo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para besarla en los labios suavemente, dejándola alucinada y un poco sofocada. Los labios de él eran siempre tan suaves y cálidos. _Maldito sea él y sus labios._

-Te ves bastante apetitosa cuando estás toda cabreada. Tus mejillas se ponen rosa y tus aletas de la nariz se amplían, y te ves tan… besable – explicó él.

-Ok – dijo ella lentamente, enarcando una ceja hacia él – Estás actuando muy extraño.

-¿Extraño? – preguntó con una sonrisa devastadora - ¿Cómo de extraño?

-Estás actuando… romántico – dijo ella.

-¿Acaso el romance no me pega? – inquirió él, levantando una ceja y sonriendo aún más ampliamente. Se acercó más y acarició la mejilla de ella con su nariz, dejando que sus labios vagaran por la mandíbula de ella – Tienes razón, el romance no va conmigo. Prefiero solo saltar sobre ti y violarte.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, exponiendo su cuello a sus labios que la recorrieron. Pronto, todo pensamiento de risa dejó su mente mientras Draco la acercaba a él, deslizando sus fuertes manos hacia arriba y debajo de su espalda mientras trabajaba su cuerpo con la atención oral. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de ella cuando sintió sus rodillas temblar y su corazón latir a un ritmo errático.

-Draco… - susurró ella guturalmente, con sus dedos apretados en los hombros de él tratando desesperada de mantener el control.

Él sonrió contra su cuello y bajó sus manos hacia su cadera para sostenerla aún más cerca. Estaba a punto de llevar sus dedos hacia el botón de sus jeans cuando un rasposo llamado sonó en la ventana de la habitación.

Él maldijo bajo aliento y dejó salir el cálido, flexible y femenino cuerpo contra él. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Hermione acomodarse su camisa y echarse un poco de aire antes de sentarse en la cama sumamente colorada.

Abriendo la ventana para dejar entrar la lechuza del Ministerio, Draco le dejó una golosina al ave y le sacó el pergamino. Lo desdobló y dejó salir la lechuza, para luego caminar hacia la cama donde estaba Hermione, con los ojos paseándose por toda la carta.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó ella, cruzando las piernas y apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

-Es un recordatorio de que tendremos que acordar la entrevista de Zane con nuestra PDM. Tenemos hasta el próximo viernes para arreglarla- dijo levantando la mirada del pergamino . Tengo reuniones con clientes nuevos toda la semana. Volveré tarde a casa.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y tomó la nota en sus manos – No te preocupes por ello. El Ministerio cierra a las seis en cualquier caso, y yo habría tenido que llevar a Zane de todos modos. No es problema.

-Gracias – dijo él en voz baja, recostándose sobre la cama con las manos bajo la cabeza. Permaneció en silencio por un momento, con los ojos cerrados – Solo quiero que todo esto termine. Odio estar en ese limbo donde no tengo idea de cómo terminará mi futuro con mi hijo.

Él estiró una mano y atrajo a Hermione junto a él, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros una vez que ella estuvo acostada a su lado.

Ella permaneció en silencio y se acurrucó más cerca, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de él y lo abrazó, sin saber qué decir. Solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente… si él tanto deseaba que todo esto terminara rápidamente, ¿también quería que su matrimonio se termine igual de rápido?

Por primera vez, Hermione estaba en una relación real donde disfrutaba casi todos los momentos con su nueva familia. Cuidando de dos chicos ruidosos, como había comenzado a pensar de Zane y Draco, dándole un nuevo sentido a su vida. Todo esto tenía un propósito sobre el que dependía, y estaba disfrutando el sentimiento.

Dormir con Draco era un extra, y jamás se había sentido tan cercana a alguien antes. Después de Hogwarts, había salido con unos cuantos hombres en citas arregladas por varios amigos, pero no se había conectado con ninguno de ellos después de unas cuantas salidas. Demonios, no había dormido con ninguno de ellos, lo que hacía a Draco solo su segundo amante desde su primera vez.

No tenía idea si Draco sentía por ella algo que fuera más allá que el aspecto físico de su relación. Sabía que ella _sí _sentía más por él. Era difícil no preocuparse por él cuando él era gentil con ella y Zane, y cuando le daba semejante placer casi todas las noches. Siempre y cuando no admitiera sus sentimientos en voz alta, el dolor del rechazo después de los seis meses no sería tan duro. O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Draco se despertó ante los fuertes golpes a la puerta principal, y dejó salir una cadena de maldiciones mientras lentamente salía de la calidez que el cuerpo de Hermione le otorgaba.

_¡Es un jodido sábado! ¿Quién mierda está en la puta puerta tan temprano?_

Habiendo alcanzado la ración de maldiciones de la mañana, Draco abrió la puerta y fue inmediatamente bombardeado con un gran chillido y un pequeño cuerpecito vestido de celeste.

-¡Es hoy! ¡Es hoy! ¡Es hoy! – gritó la criatura que había envuelto sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Draco gruñó y trató de despegar los brazos de Donny lejos de él, mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás por el ataque. Apenas pesaba nada y se las había arreglado para casi derribarlo a causa de su emoción.

-Donny… no puedo respirar – jadeó mientras luchaba contra su férreo abrazo.

-Oh, lo siento, colega – rió ella, alejándose de él y comenzando a saltar en el lugar - ¿Por qué aún no estás vestido?

Él frunció el ceño y bostezó – Porque son las siete y media de la mañana.

-¡Lo sé! ¡El juego comienza en siete horas y media! – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa - ¿Ya despertó Hermione?

-No. No está loca – replicó él - ¿Por qué no te sientas callada en el sofá hasta que sea una hora más humana para despertar?

-¡Maestra Donny! – se escuchó la vocecita de Zane desde el pasillo mientras se aproximaba a la sala. Aún estaba en su pijama, y su cabello estaba todo desordenado por el sueño. Rosie estaba apretada firmemente bajo su brazo y parecía igual de despierto que su visitante tempranero.

-¡Buen día, mi amor! – dijo ella, arrodillándose para envolverlo en un abrazo - ¿Estás emocionado por el juego de hoy?

-¿El juego de kiddich? – preguntó él. Cuando ella asintió, él sonrió - ¡Sí! ¡Muy emocionado! ¡Voy a ver muchas escobas voladoras y a todos los jugadores de Kiddich!

-¡Seguro que sí! – replicó ella.

-Volveré a la cama – bostezó Draco.

-¿Puedo llevar a Zane a desayunar fuera? – preguntó Donny mientras Draco caminaba hacia el pasillo. Él asintió en respuesta y cerró sus oídos ante los chillidos de emoción.

Varias horas después, cuando Draco alcanzó el horario normal y humano para despertarse, abrió los ojos para darse con una cama vacía. Se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia el baño, donde se encargó de sus necesidades matutinas. Podía oír a su esposa en la cocina, y a Donny y Zane reír sobre alguna cosa.

Se vistió para el día y fue a la cocina, preparado para un día interesante.

-¿Qué es eso que estás usando en tu cuello? – gritó Donny al momento de su entrada.

-Buenos días para ti también – dijo Draco mientras Hermione le alcanzaba una taza de té – Me parece que estoy utilizando un prendedor de los Falcons.

-¡Pero Woodie juega para el Puddlemere! – gruñó ella.

-No estoy seguro si Hermione te informó, pero no soy la persona preferida de Oliver Wood. Jugamos enfrentados durante la escuela, y casi siempre los juegos no terminaban amistosamente.

Donny frunció las cejas al recibir esta información – Entonces, ¿no irás con nosotros al vestuario?

-Tengo amigos en el equipo de los Falcons, y los veré a ellos en su lugar. Hace mucho que no los veo y lo cierto es que si decido unirme a ustedes en el vestuario del Puddlemere, Wood probablemente te ignore. Asique, si quieres enganchártelo, ve con Hermione.

-¡Yo quiero ir con la maestra Donny y mami! – anunció Zane.

Draco se encogió de hombros y escondió una sonrisa – Diviértete ahí, Zane.

-¿Podemos irnos ahora? – preguntaron Zane y Donny al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te lavaste las manos y tendiste tu cama? – le preguntó Hermione a Zane.

-Sí – tanto Donny como Zane suspiraron. Hermione intercambió una sonrisa con Draco.

-Ok, bien. Podemos irnos.

-¡YAY! – exclamaron ambos, saltando y revoloteando por toda la cocina.

-Nunca firmé un contrato para tener otro hijo – le murmuró Draco a Hermione mientras salían de la cocina – Tú estarás a cargo de Donny hoy.

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo juguetonamente y se unió a los otros dos para salir del apartamento, en dirección al punto de aparición detrás de este.

* * *

Hermione observó a Draco caminar hacia el punto opuesto del largo pasillo que unía a los dos vestidores de los equipos contrarios. Él se dirigía hacia el vestidor de los Falcons y ella miraba su elegante andar al tiempo que él le dirigía un rápido saludo con la mano y una sonrisa.

Ella tomó la mano de Zane con la suya y lo escuchó asegurarle algo a Donny.

-Se ve muy, muy hermosa, maestra Donny. ¡Deje de mirarse al espejo! – le estaba diciendo.

Donny pasó su lengua por sus dientes y miró a Hermione para que se encargara del control crucial de los dientes.

-Zane tiene razón, Don. Te ves sumamente preciosa, ¡y ni siquiera importa cómo te veas! Eres una mujer maravillosa y si Woodie no puede notarlo, quiere decir que estarás mejor sin él – le dijo ella.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, bebe. Es hora de dejar atrás en el pasillo a la Donny insegura, y convertirme en la súper segura Donatella Miller.

-Así se habla – rió Hermione – Ahora, solo tienes que arreglarte un poco el cabello y esteremos bien.

La mandíbula de Donny cayó mientras volvía a sacar su espejo de bolsillo.

-¡Estoy bromeando, Donny! – respondió ella, quitándole el espejo de las manos – Tu cabello está hermoso, al igual que tu rostro y todo lo demás. Fue una gran idea llevarlo suelto, e incluso mucho mejor no alisarlo. Tus ondas se ven extra… onduladas.

Donny subió su mano hacia sus rizos oscuros y mordió su labio – Ok… entonces, ¡vámonos!

Caminaron hacia la puerta del vestuario del Puddlemere y le enseñaron los pases VIP al mago de seguridad. Él los miró y con un asentimiento, les abrió la puerta. Un representante del equipo se les unió y estrecharon sus manos.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos. Soy Ralph y soy el representante de Recursos Humanos del Puddlemere United. Ustedes deben ser los afortunados tres VIP.

Hicieron las presentaciones y Ralph asintió – Es un placer conocerlos, pero no los demoraré más. Si tienen alguna pregunta, estaré junto a la puerta. Pueden caminar por donde quieran y sentirse en casa. Los jugadores ya están vestidos así que no tendrán que preocuparse de entrar y encontrarlos medio desnudos – rió él.

Hermione escuchó a Donny murmurar una grosería en voz baja y suspirar.

-Tienen cerca de una hora antes de que los jugadores tengan que prepararse para el inicio del juego, así que disfruten y no olviden recoger su camiseta gratis al salir.

Ellos le agradecieron al representante y caminaron hacia el punto que dividía la antesala del verdadero vestuario – Buena suerte, Don – le susurró Hermione mientras se hacían camino hacia los jugadores.

Los siete hombres levantaron la mirada cuando ellos tres aparecieron allí. La incomodidad era intensa mientras todo el mundo se miraba entre sí, hasta que Zane rompió el silencio.

-¡Escobas! – chilló, mirando a los impresionantes instrumentos de vuelo alineados contra la pared.

-Creo que jamás vi a unos VIP más adorables en toda mi carrera – dijo uno de los jugadores, con una sonrisa coqueta y andar confiado mientras se acercaba hacia ellos – Benjamín Sands, a su servicio. Capitán y buscador del Puddlemere United.

Hermione los presentó mientras se las arreglaba para aferrar firmemente la mano de Zane, para asegurarse de que no se escabullera para tocar una escoba.

-¿No habías visto una escoba antes, amigo? – le preguntó a Zane, agachándose en cuclillas para hablar con él.

-Mi Papi tiene una pero se supone que no puedo tocarla – le confió Zane al hombre.

-Bueno, no veo daño alguno en que te acerques un poco más a ellas – sonrió Benjamín - ¿Quieres conocer al resto del equipo?

Zane se encogió de hombros y levantó la mirada hacia Hermione y Donny – Bien. Pero quiero ver las escobas mejor.

Benjamín rió y asintió – Un verdadero volador entre nosotros.

Él tomó la mano de Zane y los guió hacia donde el resto del equipo estaba parado. Los presentó uno por uno y Hermione atrapó las miradas de interés que todos le daban a Donny, ignorando a Hermione una vez que notaron el anillo de casada en su dedo. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de la belleza y personalidad burbujeante de Donny, mientras estrechaba las manos con los jugadores y los encantaba con su carisma natural.

Sorprendentemente, Oliver Wood fue el último en presentarse. Miró a Hermione primero y entrecerró las cejas – Eres la amiga de Potter, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió y estrechó su mano.

-Te me veías familiar. El juego de Potter dependía tanto de ti que sería difícil olvidarte – dijo sonriendo. Él miró a Donny y bajó la mirada al suelo, con las mejillas volviéndose de un rosa brillante.

-Tu fotografía está en mi escuela – anunció Zane, mirando al hombre alto.

-¿Es cierto eso? – preguntó Oliver, arrodillándose frente a Zane - ¿Miras mucho Quidditch, muchacho?

-Algunas veces – respondió él – la maestra Donny mira mucho más que yo. Ella te ama.

Donny gimió y se las arregló para componer una rápida sonrisa cuando Oliver levantó la mirada hacia ella. El sonrió y volvió a mirar a Zane. -¿Quién es esta Maestra Donny de la que hablas?

-¡La maestra Donny está justo aquí! ¡Le enseña a los chicos más grandes de la escuela y siempre juega conmigo y me da besos y me da grandes abrazos y es muy bonita todo el tiempo y Wolf dice que quiere casarse con ella cuando sea mayor!

-¿Quién es Wolf?

-¡Wolf es mi mejorísimo amigo de todo el mundo! – explicó Zane.

-Este amigo tuyo es un muchacho muy inteligente entonces – le susurró al niño - ¿Puedes presentarme a tu Maestra Donny?

-Por supuesto que puedo – dijo Zane con la mejor voz de niño grande que pudo hacer - ¡Esa es la maestra Donny, por allá! Mi mami está parada junto a ella.

Oliver se incorporó derecho y le estiró la mano hacia Donny – Encantado de conocerla, Maestra Donny. Soy Oliver Wood – las mejillas de él aún mantenían un suave color rosa mientras le sonreía a ella.

-Es un gusto el conocerlo, Sr. Wood. Soy Donny Miller – dijo ella brillantemente.

-Por favor, llámame Oliver. Bien, Donny es un nombre bastante único para una señorita – dijo él en voz baja - ¿Es el diminutivo de algo?

-En realidad es Donatella, pero nadie me llama así desde la escuela primaria – dijo ella.

-Pero ese es un nombre muy hermoso - le dijo él – Si no te molesta, ¿puedo llamarte Donatella?

Ella dejó salir un suspiro de burla y le sonrió con un guiño – Si ganan el juego hoy, podrás llamarme Donatella.

-Ah, entonces _debemos _ganar hoy – rió él - ¿Estarás en el vestuario después del juego, entonces?

-No estoy segura – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente,

Por un momento él se vio afligido y Hermione no pudo creer lo rápido que Donny lo había enganchado, y lo completamente indiferente que ella pretendía ser al conocer al hombre por el que se había obsesionado los últimos años. Las mujeres de todo el mundo tendrían que tomar clases de ella.

-Si ganamos, tendrás que venir y felicitarme, y luego salir a cenar con nosotros. Si perdemos, entonces tendrás que venir y consolarme… darme un hombro para llorar – dijo él.

-Bueno, cuando lo pones de ese modo, creo que realmente no puedo negarme – dijo Donny, con un dedo golpeteando su labio.

-¿Puedo ver tu escoba ahora? – preguntó Zane, completamente aburrido con la conversación. Los 'adlutos' hablan mucho.

-Por supuesto, muchacho – dijo Oliver, arrastrando sus ojos lejos de Donny para tomar la mano de Zane y guiarlo hacia la fila de escobas.

Donny y Hermione se quedaron en su lugar esperando hasta que los muchachos estuvieran lejos del rango de audición antes de voltear hacia la otra y esconder las risas entre sus manos, viéndose como un par de adolescentes en presencia de una estrella de rock.

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Quiere llamarme Donatella! – susurró Donny con voz alta.

-¡No puede quitar los ojos de ti, Don! – le susurró en respuesta Hermione, tomando el brazo de Donny y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Me pregunto qué estará diciéndole Zane – dijo Donny, mirando hacia los chicos que estaban hablando entre sí. Oliver no dejaba de dirigirle miradas a Donny y desviándolas rápidamente mientras Zane le explicaba algo.

Cerca de las escobas, Oliver escuchaba atentamente mientras pescaba información del niño.

-Dijiste que mi fotografía está en tu escuela. ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

-No lo sé – dijo Zane, con los ojos pegados a la escoba frente a él mientras pasaba su pequeña manito por el lustroso mango – La maestra Donny le da besos cuando la escuela termina.

-¿Besos?

-Sí. ¡Ya te dije que te ama mucho! ¿Vas a casarte con ella? Wolf dice que él se casará con ella cuando sea mayor. ¿Vas a compartir con Wolf? Mi mami y mi papi se casaron y tuvieron que besarse y fue asquerosito.

-Hablas muy rápido, Zane – dijo Oliver, volviendo la mirada hacia donde las dos mujeres hablaban entre sí - ¿Piensas que tu amigo, Wolf, se enojará si llevo a tu maestra Donny a cenar?

-¿Podremos ir Wolf y yo también? – preguntó Zane sin pensar, mientras acariciaba las ramitas de la escoba.

Oliver se frotó la nuca y sacudió su cabeza lentamente – Me parece que no será muy divertido para ti y tu amigo.

-Bien. Los 'adlutos' son muy aburridos. ¡Mi mami y mi papi hablan tanto que me da sueño! Y cuando se besan es asquerosito. ¿Vas a besar a la maestra Donny?

-¿Piensas que ella me besará, entonces?- preguntó Oliver riendo – Acabas de decir que es asquerosito.

-_Es _asquerosito. Pero, creo que puedes besarla una sola vez. La hará feliz y la hará sonreír y ella es muy bonita cuando sonríe. Me deja colocarle su bonito labial en sus labios todo el tiempo. Dice que soy el que mejor lo hace.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas por mí? Pregúntale a tu maestra Donny si me quiere dar un beso de buena suerte para el juego – dijo él – Si dice que sí, te dejaré sentarte en cualquier escoba que elijas.

Los ojos de Zane se iluminaron y tomó la mano de Oliver, arrastrando al largo hombre hacia donde las mujeres estaban.

-¡Maestra Donny! ¡El hombre de Kiddich quiere darte un beso para que pueda tener buena suerte para el juego! Está bien, tienes permiso para darle un beso. No será asquerosito.

Los ojos de Donny se ampliaron al intercambiar una mirada con Hermione. ¿Esto estaba pasando de verdad? ¿Estaba Oliver jodido Wood pidiéndole un beso? Infierno santo.

-No tiene que ser muy largo. Solo un buen beso de buena suerte de una hermosa ratoncita, para poder jugar extra fuerte – dijo Oliver, frotando su pulgar e índice contra su mandíbula.

-Supongo que eso está bien – dijo Donny con una sonrisa y encogimiento de hombros - ¿El resto del equipo también recibe un beso de buena suerte?

Él sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia y frunció las cejas – Definitivamente no. Eso sería de mucha mala suerte.

Hermione no podía tolerar mucho más de este coqueteo sutil, y sentía a Zane asqueándose poco a poco, así que tomó al niño por la mano y le dio a su amiga y al apuesto jugador de Quidditch algo de privacidad.

-¿Ese era Woodie? – preguntó Zane mientras caminaban juntos por la fila.

-Sí, ese era Woodie – confirmó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ok. Sabía que él era el hombre de la fotografía, pero no sabía que también era Woodie – explicó él – Dijo que puedo sentarme en una escoba si la maestra Donny le daba un beso.

-Parece que al final podrás sentarte en una escoba – dijo ella mientras se sentaban en un asiento vacío esperando.

-¿Puedo tomar jugo de calabaza mientras miramos el juego de Kiddich?

-Siempre y cuando tu papá esté de acuerdo.

-Veo a la maestra Donny; tiene una gran sonrisa – dijo Zane, mirando en la dirección opuesta.

Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a Donny adelantándose casualmente por la fila hacia donde ellos estaban sentados, con las mejillas brillantes y la sonrisa enorme. Se sentó junto a Hermione y dejó salir un suspiro.

-¿Estás lista para ir a buscar nuestros lugares? – preguntó Hermione riendo.

-Oh, sí – asintió Donny, con la sonrisa temblando con el esfuerzo para no reír – Voy a tener que pasar de la cena después del juego.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione mientras salían del vestuario.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso previo con cierto Guardián de Quidditch Escocés, y no puedo faltar. En realidad, acaba de surgir – dijo ella con un suspiro soñador - ¿Puedes creerlo, Hermione? ¡Me invitó a salir!

-Por supuesto que puedo creerlo. Eres maravillosa, Don, en caso que nadie te lo hubiera dicho antes. Eres un manojo de lindura guapa envuelta en un pequeño paquetito. El pobre tipo no tenía otra opción más que caer en un completo trance por ti.

-Es solo que no puedo llegar a entender cuán increíble es todo esto… es decir, ¡estas cosas solo pasan en las historias! Pero, ¡me está sucediendo en la vida real! Y no habría ocurrido sin ti, Hermione. ¡Te quiero tanto!

-¿Me quieres a mí también, maestra Donny? – preguntó Zane.

-A ti te quiero más que a nadie – respondió ella – no sé qué le dijiste a Woodie, pero oficialmente eres a quien más quiero.

Zane sonrió con la sonrisa arrogante heredada de su padre y se apresuró hacia adelante al momento de ver a Draco salir del vestuario de los Falcons - ¡Papi! ¡Conocimos a Woodie!

Draco asintió al escucharlo y levantó a su hijo – Puedo ver que aún estás de una pieza, Donny. Estaba esperando que explotaras por combustión espontánea al conocer a Wood.

-También yo. Pero aparentemente no solo puedo permanecer de una pieza al estar cerca de él, sino que también puedo quedarme firmemente pegada al suelo mientras me besa.

-¿Lo besaste? – preguntó Draco incrédulo.

-No. _Él _me besó – respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida – Dios, ¡y sabe cómo besar!

-Los besos son asquerosos – añadió Zane.

-Oh, Zane, no puedo esperar a que crezcas y todas las chicas te persigan. Te arrepentirás de los días en que decías que besar es asqueroso.

Llegando a sus asientos en el palco de los VIP, ordenaron los bocadillos típicos de los juegos y se prepararon para un partido interesante. Hermione trató de concentrarse en el juego, pero cierto esposo suyo tenía su brazo alrededor de ella y acariciaba su brazo de manera deliciosa. Él no tenía idea del efecto que estaba causándole.

Y ella no tenía idea del efecto que ella tenía sobre él. En realidad, solo la presencia de ella cerca suyo le hacía sentir que nunca podía tener suficiente de ella. Se sentía suave entre sus brazos, cálida en todo sentido posible… y era suya. Bueno, era suya al menos por las próximas semanas…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: el título del capítulo viene de la canción 'Baby, It's a Fact' de Hellogoodbye.**

**Nota de la Traductora: Por Dios, nunca sufrí tanto al traducir algo. Créanme que en el original, los diálogos de Wood son espectacularmente escritos, con las características escocesas tan bien detalladas que yo lo sentía hablar literalmente. Pero al traducir eso se vuelve imposible, y al principio escribía reemplazando ciertas letras con el sonido que tendría que tener, pero después se volvió imposible de entender, así que tuve que escribirlo sin características especiales. perdon por eso, siento que fallé en mi deber de traductora :'(**

**De todos modos J. K. R. nunca aclara que Wood sea escocés. Es solo que el actor que lo interpreta en las películas tiene esa nacionalidad, y la autora juega con que realmente es de Escocia... en fin, les gustó el capítulo? Al fin la buena de Donny consiguió un beso de su gran amor! Quien como ella!**

**Gracias a los comentarios... Pasamos los 200! ¡Estoy que exploto de felicidad! Y gracias tambien por los nuevos favoritos y alertas :)**

Marina: Ay nena! me alegra muchisimo que hayas disfrutado tanto de la historia como para desvelarte, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo porque la universidad es un deber y tienes que estar 100% descansada! me harás sentir culpable! jajajajjaja me alegra increiblemente que consideres que es una buena traduccion, que no te cuesta seguir con la trama y que consideres que las ideas están bien conectadas. ese es la mayor dificultad y me pone feliz saber que cumplo con las expectativas! Gracias por leer, hermosa, y espero que este capi tambien te guste! un beso!

Laura: Para ser de otro país, hablas muy bien español, y tambien escribes perfecto. Entiendo que quizás no puedas tener la letra 'ñ', que en muchos idiomas no existe, pero realmente te admiro! Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que este capi tambien sea de tu agrado. un beso enorme!

Bliu Liz: Qué alegría que te haya gustado el capítulo! Espero que tambien disfrutes este. un beso grande!

Estefa1523: La verdad es que me encantaría actualizar más seguido, pero la correccion de cada capítulo, sumada a la respuesta de los reviews, me toma al menos una hora y media en total, y no todos los días dispongo de ese tiempo entre la facultad y los deberes familiares :( Espero que aún así sigas disfrutando la historia :) un beso grande!

SALECIA: Wow, un review extra largo, que tendré que responder extra corto para no extender demaciado la nota de autor/traductor jajajaja (perdon)! .. la idea y el gesto de Draco fueron tiernos, aunque tu idea está increible tambien! Sip, Pansy es una maldita egoista que solo busca el dinero, y sobre las inspecciones de ella pronto tendremos noticias. Me alegra saber que notaste el detalle de la herencia de Draco. curioso, no? Pronto tendremos la respuesta ;) Realmente uno de los detalles de la historia que más me gusta es que tanto Remus, Tonks y Fred W. siguen entre nosotros... son personajes que extrañé mucho cuando murieron en la saga, y al menos aquí podemos verlos vivir. Wolf y Zane tendrán siempre esa camadería, no solo son primos, sino tambien 'mejorsísimos amigos'! jajaja Más adelante también sabremos más del destino del malnacido de Victor. Draco prometió que se encargaría de él si volvía a aparecerse, pero veremos como sale todo! Como le comente a muchas, el hecho de que la primera vez de hermione haya sido con Cedric le da un punto de originalidad a la historia, si es que consideramos que ella estaba 'en algo' con Krum durante el cuarto año, y además, ¿en qué momento se metio con Cedric, si el estaba saliendo con Cho? jajaj esta hermione es una pilla! y si, tuvo la suerte de tener en su cama no solo al bombon campeón del torneo de los tres magos, sino tambien a este rubio sexy con el que todas soñamos! Hermione tambien demuestra un gran corazón al cuidar de draco enfermito, lo que va un pantallazo de los sentimientos que comeinzan a cambiar poco a poco ;) Narcissa se volverá un gran apoyo para la castaña, una mujer con la que podrá hablar con tanquilidad de lo que le está pasando ;) Muchisimas gracias por escribirme nena, me alegro que hayas podido leer el fic y que lo disfrutes mucho! un beso enorme y nos leemos!

Mr. Carrot: hola lindooo! te extrañaba entre los comentarios jajaja pero sí, todos estamos complicadisimos con la universidad :S así que te perdono ;) me alegro que te hayas podido poner al día, un beso enorme para vos!

**Y bien, ya respondí tambien por PM a los que tienen cuenta.. pero si por casualidad me salteé a alguien, PLISSSSS me avisan y pido disculpas de antemano! **

**Tambien avisenme si ven algun error por ahí ;)**

**Ah! muchas me comentaron sus ideas de que Hermione quedara embarazada.. y quiero explicar una cosa que quizás se perdió con la traduccion: cuando habla draco de su hechizo anticonceptivo semipermanente, no hace referencia a uno que puede terminarse o caducar, sino más bien a que es reversible, como llamando a un sanador y diciendole que lo revierta.. solo aclaro ;)**

**Recomendacion de McFly del día: Love is On the Radio... es el último tema que sacaron hasta ahora y está increible!**

**Nos leemos el sábado queridísimos!**

**Pekis :)**


	17. Tell me you love me

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Tell Me You Love Me – (Dime que me Amas)**

Zane miró la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y sus rubias cejas fruncidas con enojo. Sus piernitas colgaban desde el borde de la cama y se movían en pequeñas patadas hacia el pobre colchón.

Estaba de mal humor dado que no tenía permiso para entrar en la habitación de su mami y su papi esa mañana. Incluso había probado con mover la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de ellos, y la encontró bloqueada. ¡Se atrevían además a dejarlo fuera! Trató de llamar a la puerta, pero ellos solo le dijeron que esperara unos minutos afuera y que volviera después. ¡Y habían tenido la audacia de reírse tontamente y ni siquiera acercarse a la puerta para decirle que se fuera!

No hacía falta aclarar, que Zane Malfoy no estaba de buen humor. Todo lo que él quería era decirles buenos días y darles un abrazo y un beso, y ni siquiera lo dejaban entrar al dormitorio. Bueno, ellos eran solo un puñado de cabezas de chorlito.

Se bajó de un salto de la cama y tomó a Rosie de su lugar en el suelo. Con su determinación Malfoy apenas contenida, se estiró hacia el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Pisoteó con fuerza todo el camino hacia la sala y se encaminó al teléfono. Tenía que hablar con Abela inmediatamente.

Hermione le había enseñado como usar el teléfono en caso de emergencias. Le había dicho específicamente que solo lo usara para llamar a Abela si había una emergencia. Y esta era definitivamente una emergencia y solo tenía que hablar con Abela. Narcissa ya había accedido a tener un teléfono instalado en la mansión, no queriendo imaginarse siquiera las heridas que podría ocasionarse Zane por no saber usar la red flú de manera correcta.

Zane tomó el auricular y miró los números. Presionó los números correctos en el orden correcto y esperó a que sonara la llamada. Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos.

-¿Hola? – se oyó la voz de Narcissa a través del auricular.

-¿Abela? – chilló Zane, con los ojos comenzando a quemar por lágrimas de enojo.

-Zane, amor mío, ¿está todo bien? – su tono de voz lleno de pánico era claramente evidente.

-No, Abela. ¡Estoy muy, muy, muy enojado! – dijo sorbiendo su nariz.

-¿Y por qué estás tan enojado? – preguntó ella con un suspiro de alivio. Estaba bastante acostumbrada a los melodramas Malfoy. Los había sufrido por años.

-Mami y Papi cerraron la puerta con pasador, y no me dejan entrar a su habitación, y yo solo quiero entrar para decirles buen día, y quiero abrazarlos y darles un gran beso, y no me dejan entrar y… y… - a ese punto, Zane comenzó a llorar en el teléfono - ¡Estoy enojado con mami y papi, mucho!

-Oh, Dios santo – respiró Narcissa – Por favor, limpia tus lágrimas y no te molestes, querido. Sé que te sientes muy triste y enojado con tu mami y papi, pero necesito que seas un niño grande y me escuches por un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, un movimiento sin sentido dado que ella obviamente no podía verlo.

-Zane, tus padres te aman muchísimo. Algunas veces, las mamis y los papis necesitan pasar algo de tiempo ellos juntos sin niños. Ahora, como te digo, ellos aún te aman con todo su corazón y nunca debes olvidarlo. Debes ser un niño grande y entender que ellos algunas veces necesitan tener un poco de privacidad.

-Pero… pero, ¿qué están haciendo ellos dos ahí, solos? – preguntó él.

-Solo pasando tiempo juntos – dijo Narcissa, tosiendo para cubrir algo que cierto esposo suyo estaba diciendo.

-¿Ese es Abelo? – preguntó Zane, escuchando la voz barítona de Lucius al fondo.

-Si, ese es Abelo actuando muy tonto – respondió ella agriamente – Volviendo a lo que estaba diciéndote, Zane, ¿comprendes lo que te dije sobre tus padres?

-Sí – dijo él a regañadientes - ¿Puedo hablar con Abelo?

Él imaginó que si Abela no podría ayudarlo, seguro que Abelo sí. Escuchó unos cuantos gruñidos y suspiros desde el otro lado y finalmente escuchó la voz de su abuelo.

-¿Sí, Zane? – dijo Lucius.

-¿Abelo? ¿Puedes poner en penitencia a mami y papi por dejarme afuera?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que tu abuela acaba de decirte? – preguntó él con un suspiro superficial.

-¡Pero no me dejarán entrar a la habitación! – dijo Zane - ¿Están jugando sin mí?

Sintió a su abuelo reir entre dientes, y luego un golpe seco seguido por una grosería en voz baja.

-¡Abelo! ¡Esa es una palabrota!

-Mis disculpas, Zane. Tu abuela estaba manoseándome – explicó él.

Zane no entendía ni una palabra de eso, así que decidió ignorarlo – ¡Quiero ir a jugar, si mami y papi están jugando juegos! ¿Están haciendo una fortaleza? Wolf y yo hacemos fortalezas, y tienes que tener una contraseña para entrar al fuerte, y no están permitidas las niñas al fuerte, y solo Rosie y Jasper y yo y Wolf podemos entrar a la fortaleza porque todos sabemos la contraseña…

-Zane Malfoy – la voz de Lucius finalmente interrumpió el borboteo de palabras - ¿Ya terminaste con tu historia?

-¿Necesito una contraseña para entrar al fuerte de mami y papi? – pregunto Zane. Necesitaba respuestas para sus preguntas, ¡maldición!

-Narcissa, lo juro, si no dejas de golpearme… - dijo Lucius después de otra carcajada.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña, Abelo? – preguntó Zane, tratando de desviar su atención nuevamente hacia el dilema que estaban tratando.

-¿Qué contraseña? – preguntó Lucius – Oh, por el amor de Merlín… Zane, no tienes permiso para entrar en el fuerte de tus padres. Debes darles tiempo para estar solos porque lo último que necesito es que entres y veas cosas que no quiero que sepas hasta que estés en la pubertad. Cielo misericordioso, solo espera a que ellos acaben… de hablar… y luego moléstalos hasta que estés satisfecho.

-¿Están hablando? – preguntó Zane.

-Sí. Hablando – respondió él ásperamente.

-Oh, ok. Los 'adlutos' siempre hablan sobre cosas aburridas – dijo Zane – Ya no quiero entrar a su fuerte nunca más.

-Agradezcamos al cielo – murmuró Lucius – Ahora, sé un buen niño y siéntate en el sofá con tu dinosaurio de juguete o cualquier juguete que quieras.

-Ok, Abelo. ¡Creo que escucho abrir la puerta! ¡Adiós! – Zane arrojó rápidamente el auricular sobre el receptor del teléfono y caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de sus padres, desde donde Hermione había salido con su bata envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Con quién hablabas, corazón? – preguntó ella, preocupada de que alguien haya estado a la puerta.

-Abela y Abelo – respondió él.

-¿Ellos llamaron? No oí el teléfono – preguntó ella.

-Solo hablé con ellos y me dijeron que debo ser un niño grande – explicó él. No le contaría su conversación. Aún estaba un poco enojado con ella y su papi, y se guardaría lo que sus abuelos le habían dicho para sí mismo - ¿Ya terminaron de hablar papi y tu?

Hermione tosió y sintió sus mejillas arder – Uh, sí.

-Bien. ¡No vuelvan a dejarme afuera! – le advirtió él, caminando hacia su cuarto para cambiar su pijama - ¡Hablan por mucho tiempo!

Hermione lo miró alejarse, con la cara entre las manos mientras contemplaba la forma más rápida de construir un pozo en la tierra, meterse dentro y morir.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana amaneció lenta y brillantemente, para el desagrado de la pereza de Draco. Arrojó las mantas sobre su cabeza y volteó para seguir durmiendo, antes de sentir el dedo de su esposa dándole golpecitos.

-Levántate, Draco – dijo Hermione con un bostezo, golpeándole el hombro con el dedo.

-No quiero hacerlo – murmuró él contra su almohada.

-Debes ir a trabajar – dijo ella, transformando sus golpecitos en suaves caricias.

-Que le den por el culo al trabajo – murmuró.

-Ayúdame a vestir a Zane. Hoy es su entrevista con Rhonda – replicó ella. Le besó la nuca y bajó de la cama. Caminó hacia el baño, dejándolo en la cama solo. Él odiaba cuando ella lo dejaba en la cama solo.

-¡Bien! ¡Me levanté! – gruñó audiblemente, sentándose y frotando sus dedos contra su cabello.

Juntos se prepararon para el día, despertaron a Zane, lo cambiaron, lo alimentaron, se alimentaron ellos y dejaron la casa. Justo antes de separarse para sus determinados destinos, Draco se arrodilló y tomó los hombros de Zane.

-Zane, hoy verás a la señorita Rhonda y hablarás con ella – le explicó.

-Lo sé. Mami me lo dijo – respondió Zane.

-Quiero que seas muy educado con la señorita Rhonda y que respondas todas sus preguntas. Si te hace enojar o te molesta con algo, asegúrate de contárselo a tu mami apenas termines la entrevista, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, papi – asintió él - ¿Me puedes dar un abrazo?

Draco no tenía otra opción más que obedecer al niño, así que envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y le besó el cabello. Una vez que se incorporó, Hermione le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Como el bobo que era, se inclinó un poco y besó sus labios suavemente.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente una vez que se separaron, nada acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto por su parte en cualquier otra parte que no fuera su apartamento.

-Los veré a ambos en casa – dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa, y se apareció.

-Besarse es asquerosito – dijo Zane mientras la llevaba del brazo por la acera.

-Muy asquerosito – dijo Hermione, sonriéndole en su dirección.

-Wolf dice que quiere besar a la maestra Donny cuando sea mayor, pero no ahora porque es asquerosito – explicó él.

-Lo veremos – agregó ella sin comprometerse – Ahora, repasemos una vez más la letra de la semana…

* * *

Hermione entró a la escuela y ayudó a Zane con su abrigo y mochila antes de verlo entrar en el salón de clases para comenzar a dibujar en la pizarra. Caminó después de él una vez que notó que Donny estaba acomodando los libros en el centro de la lectura.

-Buenos días, Donny – dijo Hermione brillante, mientras se arrodillaba a ayudarla.

-Buenas, Hermione. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

-Estaré bien una vez que me cuentes como fue tu cita con Oliver – dijo ella con una sonrisa astuta.

-¿Qué cita? – respondió Donny viéndose culpable y con la malicia brillando en sus ojos.

-¡Don! ¡No me molestes! Cuéntame qué paso, por favor – suplicó Hermione.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Fue una cita muy bonita. ¡Y por bonita me refiero a que fue la velada más fantástica de la historia de las veladas! Me compró flores, Hermione. ¡Rosas! ¡Prácticamente le arranco los pantalones en ese momento y en ese lugar!

Hermione rápidamente miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que Zane estuviera lejos para no ser capaz de oír la conversación – Además de que fuiste ridículamente pervertida, ¿qué más sucedió?

-Bueno, no podíamos simplemente ir a cualquier sitio, por el hecho de que Woodie es súper conocido, así que me llevó a este restaurante donde tenían un cubículo reservado solo para él. Juro que fue lo más tierno tratando de impresionarme. Es decir, de verdad que podríamos haber tenido una cena en el callejón junto al Caldero Chorreante y aún habría estado volando sobre la novena nube.

-¿De qué hablaron ustedes dos?

Los ojos de Donny brillaron mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja – Él parecía muy interesado en mi trabajo aquí en la escuela, y juro que es el hombre más dulce que caminó en la Tierra. Es humilde y atento. Y verdaderamente presta atención cuando hablo y yo solo quería besar ese acento escocés hasta quitarlo de su boca cada vez que pronunciaba una sílaba. Oh, Hermione… es tan maravilloso. No sé qué hice para merecer todo esto.

-No hiciste nada, Don. Eres una persona maravillosa y mereces ser feliz – le dijo Hermione – Ahora, ¡deja de hablar sobre las estupideces y cuéntame de una vez si te besó de nuevo!

-Me besó. Dos veces – sonrió Donny – Quiere verme de nuevo cuando regrese de la Gira Mundial de los Campeones la semana que viene. Me mandó una lechuza dos veces desde nuestra cita y me contactó por red flú esta mañana para desearme un buen día en la escuela. ¿Cómo, en la tierra, fue creado este hombre tan perfecto? Me deja atónita.

-Vas a mantenerme actualizada con esta caliente y nueva relación, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione mientras terminaban de acomodar los libros.

-Duh – replicó Donny rodando los ojos – Y tú mantenme actualizada con lo que suceda en la entrevista de hoy.

-Definitivamente. Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, estoy completamente aterrorizada – suspiró Hermione – Zane es tan confiado e inocente y yo solo espero que no lo intimiden mucho – se detuvo por un momento y mordió su labio – Draco está nervioso.

-Seguro que sí. La custodia de su hijo está en juego y ambas sabemos que Draco se derrumbaría sin él. Es decir, sé que te ama y eso, pero Zane es toda su vida.

Hermione bufó – Draco no me ama.

Durante un horrible instante, se dio cuenta de su error cuando Donny levantó una ceja.

-¡Estoy bromeando! – rió Hermione, con el corazón latiéndole ferozmente y con sus labios temblando levemente.

Donny sonrió – Eres graciosa, Hermione. Realmente graciosa. Cualquiera puede notar cuán colgado está por ti. Es decir, olvida las miradas ardientes que siempre te da, y la forma en la que siempre tiene que mantener contacto contigo de alguna forma u otra, ya sea con su mano en la parte baja de tu espalda o su brazo alrededor de tus hombros…

Hermione dejó que el resto de las palabras de Donny se desvanecieran mientras se sentaba en shock. Jamás había notado esas cosas, pero ahora que Donny las sacaba a relucir, notó que eran ciertas. Pero eso no quería decir que Draco la amara, ¿verdad?

-… es increíble como él tiene aún esa adoración de recién casados por ti, incluso después de tres meses. No hay duda del por qué ustedes se casaron tan rápido – continuó Donny. Ella suspiró y se levantó, ayudando también a Hermione – Espero que algún día yo también alcance ese gran nivel de amor que tienen ustedes dos.

Con eso, Hermione miró borrosamente a su amiga caminar hacia la pizarra y ayudar a Zane a borrar los dibujos. No podía sacarse las palabras de Donny de la cabeza… tenía mucho para pensar.

* * *

Rhonda Westin estaba sentada en su silla frente a Zane en su oficina privada, observando al niño pequeño mirar la lámina motivacional detrás de su escritorio. Sus piernitas estaban colgando de la silla y se movían hacia adelante y detrás mientras sus ojitos inspeccionaban lentamente toda la sala.

Ella dispuso a una pluma y un tintero para que escribiera automáticamente toda su conversación y se inclinó más cerca en su silla. – Bueno, Zane, comencemos por volver a conocernos, ¿te parece? Soy Rhonda Westin, su permanente profesional doméstica del ministerio – dijo ella lentamente, ajustando los rollos de pergamino en sus manos.

Él fijó su mirada en ella, con el rostro en blanco.

-¿Cómo fue tu día hasta ahora? – preguntó ella.

-Fui a la escuela con mi mami – respondió él – Wolf y yo jugamos en la arena y tuvimos macarrones en el almuerzo.

-Eso suena bien – dijo ella - ¿Te gusta ir a la escuela?

-Sí. Mi mami es mi maestra y aprendemos cosas todo el tiempo, y mi mami dice que soy muy inteligente – le contó él – Wolf es mi mejorsísimo amigo, y está en mi escuela, y jugamos en los recesos y en los centros. Amo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, la escuela.

-¿Alguna vez te ponen en penitencia en la escuela?

-Algunas veces no me quedo quiero y callado cuando mi mami dice que tenemos que estar quietos y callados así que me pone en penitencia, y tengo que estar muy quieto en el castigo porque de lo contrario no podré jugar en los recesos o los centros.

-Dime Zane, ¿te agrada tu nueva mami?

-Yo amo mi mami – dijo él seriamente – Me da besos, y me da grandes abrazos, y siempre juega conmigo, y la amo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho.

-¿Algunas veces te da nalgueadas?

Las cejas de Zane se fruncieron – Algunas veces cuando hago algo muy malo. Pero mi papi me nalguea más.

Rhonda le dio una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Te duele cuando te azotan, Zane?

-No. Me pegan suavemente – dijo él – Pero solo lo hacen cuando hago algo muy, muy, muy, muy malo. Algunas veces solo tengo que sentarme en mi cuarto y no puedo ver tele.

-¿Miras mucha televisión?

-Mi mami dice que solo puedo ver por una hora antes de ir a dormir. Siempre veo a ese gran dinosaurio como Rosie y él canta canciones y amo ver eso. A Rosie también le gusta verlo. A papi no le gusta verlo. Dice que hace dolerle mucho la cabeza – explicó él – Mami lo mira conmigo ¡y cantamos juntos las canciones!

Rhonda asintió lentamente - ¿Tu mami y tu papi discuten? ¿Pelean el uno con el otro?

-Sí, algunas veces se gritan el uno al otro, pero la mami y el papi de Wolf también lo hace y nosotros tapamos nuestras orejas – él lo demostró presionando sus manos contra sus oídos y sonriendo a la mujer - ¿Lo ves? Y Abela y Abelo también se gritan. En realidad, Abela siempre le grita a Abelo, y Abelo solo hace así – levantó una de sus cejas rubio oscuro usando su dedo índice.

-Ya veo. Ahora, ¿Alguna vez extrañas a mi verdadera mami?

-Mi mami es mi maestra – le dijo él. – La extraño mucho cuando voy a dormir a casa de Wolf y cuando visito a Abela y Abelo.

-No, Zane. Tu verdadera mami vive en Francia y su nombre es Pansy – aclaró Rhonda.

-¿Pansy? – la boquita de Zane se frunció en concentración – Pansy no es mi mami. Ella no era buena conmigo y mi mami es mi mami ahora. Es mi maestra en la escuela.

-Zane, tu verdadera madre es Pansy. Ella es tu auténtica y única madre.

-No, Pansy es solo Pansy. Ella no me sonríe ni me da besos ni abrazos. Mami es mi verdadera mami – aclaró él. ¿Por qué esta estúpida mujer no lo entendía?

-Bueno, entones, ¿alguna vez extrañas a Pansy?

-No.

-¿Solo no?

-No me agrada Pansy. No es buena conmigo y quiero ver a mi mami ahora. No quiero hablar más. ¿Puedo irme ahora?

-Zane, nuestra conversación aún no termina.

-Pero quiero ver a mi mami y darle un gran abrazo y quiero ir luego a mi casa y ver a mi papi y podremos cenar y podré jugar con Rosie – le dijo él.

-Solo tengo una pregunta más – dijo ella con paciencia.

Él le dio una mirada en blando.

-¿Sabías que Pansy te ama mucho?

Él continuó con la mirada estoica.

-Lo hace, Zane, y a ella le gustaría que tú la amaras también.

-¿Puedo ver a mi mami ahora? – preguntó él, bajando de su asiento de un salto y encaminándose a la puerta - ¡Adiosito, Ronna!

Ella miró al niñito abrir la puerta y mirar alrededor, antes de encontrar a su madrastra y apresurarse a sus brazos. Ella detuvo la pluma automática y salió para hablar con ella.

-¿Señora Malfoy? Nuestra entrevista terminó por hoy. Zane hizo un buen trabajo y estaré en contacto con ustedes durante la semana que viene para programar las entrevistas con sus empleados, los abuelos de Zane y otros parientes inmediatos.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa fingida y asintió cortésmente – Que tenga buenos días, Señorita Westin – dijo – Vámonos, Zane.

Zane se pegó a la mano de ella y le dirigió una sonrisa astuta a Rhonda antes de que ambos se perdieran en la esquina del pasillo. Rhonda se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello desordenado y caminó hacia su oficina donde procedió a tomar un calmante para su dolor de cabeza y una taza de té. Leyó las notas tomadas con cansancio y comenzó a contemplar la elección de otra carrera.

* * *

Draco caminaba ansiosamente de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea mientras miraba al reloj colgado en la pared. Hermione y Zane estarían pronto en casa y él acababa de llegar, incapaz de hacer nada más hasta que supiera cómo había salido todo en la entrevista.

Ante el sonido de la puerta delantera abriéndose, contuvo el aliento hasta que estuvieron a la vista.

-¡Papi! – chilló Zane, arrojándose a los brazos de su padre.

Draco besó la frente de su hijo y lo abrazó firmemente, levantando la mirada hacia Hermione mientras ella colgaba su abrigo en el closet del pasillo - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Zane?

-¡Fue divertido! ¡Mami me compró dos dulces mientras caminábamos hacia aquí! – exclamó él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su padre.

Draco miró el anillo de chocolate alrededor de la boca de su hijo y rió suavemente. Besó su mejilla y lo levantó en brazos - ¿Cómo fue la entrevista? – le preguntó a Hermione.

Ella se encogió de hombros – Zane dijo que fue bien, y que no se sintió incómodo. Dijo que Rhonda le preguntó sobre la escuela y sobre Pansy.

-¿Y qué dijo él? – Draco tragó saliva.

Hermione sonrió y mordió su labio - ¿Qué le dijiste a la señorita Rhonda cuando te preguntó sobre Pansy, Zane? – le preguntó ella al niñito en los brazos de su padre.

-¡Ella me dijo que Pansy era mi mami pero eso es muy tonto porque tú eres mi mami! Tú me das abrazos y besos, y Pansy es siempre una cabeza de chorlito conmigo.

Escuchando nuevamente esas palabras, Hermione sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas tontas mientras le daba a Draco una pequeña sonrisa – Me parece que le dijo a Rhonda algo similar pero con otras palabras.

-El chico aún no lo sabe, pero es un Slytherin de pies a cabeza – dijo Draco mientras bajaba a Zane – Es suficiente como para hacerme temer de nuestra propia salud mental.

Ellos miraron a Zane apresurarse por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina para comenzar la cena, cuando Draco la detuvo. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de ella y la hizo girar en su lugar, para que lo mirara de frente. Él le subió la barbilla hacia arriba con sus nudillos y la besó en los labios, profundizando el beso cuando ella se pegó a su cuerpo. Él se alejó levemente de ella y mantuvo sus labios junto a los de ella mientras hablaba – Gracias, Hermione. Por todo.

-¿Qué te dije sobre agradecerme? – preguntó ella jadeante sobre su boca, ansiosa por probar más de él.

Él rió, besándola de nuevo, con su sonrisa transfiriéndose desde sus labios a los de ella.

Volvió a alejarse cuando escucharon a Zane cantando por el pasillo, en dirección a ellos – Es impecablemente oportuno – murmuró Draco – Terminaremos esto después.

Él besó la punta de su nariz y caminó hacia su habitación, para cambiar su ropa de trabajo, dejando a su esposa con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Draco mantuvo su palabra y terminaron su pequeño asunto más tarde esa noche, sin siquiera esperar a alcanzar la cama, comenzando durante la ducha nocturna de Hermione… y luego contra el lavabo en el baño… y luego una vez más en el suelo de la habitación.

Permanecían recostados en la cama esa noche, Hermione cepillando el suave cabello de bebé de Draco mientras él mantenía su cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de ella, y ella no pudo evitar que su mente hiciera cosas que no debería hacer, como darse cuenta de que estaba absoluta, irremediable, absurda y certificablemente enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Una suave sonrisa acarició sus labios con el pensamiento golpeándola plenamente. ¡Estaba enamorada! Estaba enamorada, y era feliz, y era la mujer más afortunada del planeta. Tenía un esposo que la hacía reír, que la hacía enfadar por cualquier razón, que la llevaría a los puntos más altos de placer sexual y luego haría a su corazón llenarse hasta rebosar de sus raras palabras de cariño.

Cuando escuchó la respiración profunda de Draco contra su pecho, cerró los ojos y dejó atrás la voz molesta de su cabeza que le advertía que estaba en grandes problemas. Se suponía que tendría que divorciarse de Draco en casi tres meses, y tenía un sentimiento en las entrañas que le decía que él no sentía lo mismo por ella, sin importar lo que Donny dijera. Draco solo era un muy buen actor.

Con un suspiro, decidió que se guardaría su propio descubrimiento para ella misma hasta que supiera con seguridad que Draco sentía algo por ella. La destrozaría completamente si le decía como se sentía y él dejaba en claro que no la amaba en absoluto.

* * *

La existencia de Draco parecía especialmente pacífica: una esposa que estaba convirtiéndose en una fantástica amante y amiga, un hijo que adoraba el suelo que él pisaba, y una carrera estable que lo mantenía centrado intelectualmente.

No podía recordar jamás haber tenido una existencia más alegre y, por alguna razón, sabía que todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser real.

Y estaba en lo cierto, obviamente. Dos semanas antes de su cuarto mes de casados, una mañana lluviosa de un sábado, respondió al llamado de la puerta para encontrar a Victor Reid parado del otro lado… el hombre que casi había violado a Hermione… el hombre al que Draco estaba a punto de estrangular por atreverse a venir a su apartamento…

* * *

**Nota de la autora: sí, es un capítulo corto y termina con algo colgado… pronto el siguiente! Gracias por los reviews!**

**Nota de la Traductora: Wooooow, la mayor sorpresa del capi anterior fue los lindisimos reviews que recibí! Si bien no la escribo yo, (no me voy a cansar de repetirlo jajaja) me encanta saber el impacto que tiene sobre ustedes la historia. **

**Hoy paso súper rápido, me estoy yendo a mi campo y me quedo en breve sin señal de internet, así que no tuve tiempo suficiente para chequear los errores del capi, PERDONNNNN SI HAY ALGUN DEDAZO! ya saben, me avisan cualquier cosa!**

SALECIA: jajaja la escena de los tampones fue realmente memorable. Si yo hubiera sido Hermione, estaría sepultada de mortificacion jajaja Zane Malfoy, uniendo parejas desde su nacimiento aajaja me parece que todos apostamos al Donatella Woodie, es más original ;) Y lo malo de que sea una traduccion es que no puedo tomar sugerencias de los lectores, cuando hay cosas que ustedes plantean que me ENCANTARÍA agregar, como lo que dices sobre el partido. Estaría super que hicieran eso... Vemos tambien que, como dices,con semejante agradecimiento a Draco le faltarán ganas para ponerse a buscar otras oportunidades jajaja por ahora niguno admite sus sentimientos, pero si que los tienen presentes, no te parece? Yo nunca había considerado a Cedric con Hermione, pero me da la impresion de que harían una buena pareja, no se, son medio parecidos en cuanto a su personalidad... lamento que J K. lo haya matado :( Te agradezco muchisimo tu comentario, y por seguir leyendo. Espero que tambien disfrutes este capitulo. Un beso grande!

Marina: jajaja Más te vale que estes durmiendo bien! Yo tambien voy a la facultad y sé lo que se siente ir desvelada, sobretodo cuando tienes una clase super pesada que sientes que yaaa te duermes jajaja cuando leí que pusiste que debias seer honesta, que no te gustó el capi, casi lloro (exageradamente hablando) pero luego cuando segui leyendo me volvió el alma al cuerpo jajaja Que lindoooo que disfrutes tanto!Donny ya se lo tenía merecido, tuvo mucha suerte en conocer al gran amor de su vida, Y Draco es un chiste explicando los tampones :P Poco a poco los vemos admitir sus sentimientos, ya falta poquititititisimo para que los admitan a viva voz. Gracias por escribirme! un beso enorme!

Mr. Carrot: Holaa! Que bueno que disfruten del fic, me siento realizada ajajaja :P El fic tiene 25 capítulos, así que pronto estaremos entrando en la recta final :( cinco besos de mi parte para vos, gracias por tus lindos deseos, por tu comentario y por seguir leyendo y disfrutando de la historia!

Laura: muchas gracias por tu comentatio! Definitivamente, ya donny se merecia ser feliz :) un beso enorme y espero que tambien disfrutes este capitulo :)

Si llego a olvidarme de responder a alguien, perdon mil y una veces, avisenme y lo juro juradito que reparo mi error ;)

**Gracias tambien a los Favoritos y alertas recientes.. bienvenidos! **

**Recomendacion de hoy: Boys in books are better - Carrie Fletcher . Es la hermana de Tom F, de McFly, una chica super talentosa y tiene esa cancion que realmente vale la pena (Los chicos en los libros son lo mejor). Menciona a nuestros queridos personajes 3**

**En fin, nos vemos el Martes! (lamentablemente falta mucho jajaj)**

**Pekis :)**


	18. If You Love Me, Won't You Let Me Know?

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: If You Love Me, Won't You Let Me Know? – (Si me amas, ¿me lo dirías?)**

El puño de Draco se frunció al fijar la mirada en los ojos oscuros del hombre a quien no le molestaría matar.

Victor estaba parado derecho, con la boca fruncida en una firme línea y los ojos enfocados en los de Draco. Prácticamente podía sentir las intenciones asesinas que irradiaban de ellos.

-Dame una buena razón para no molerte a golpes hasta que no te quede ni una patética pizca de vida por atreverte a pasear tu cara por aquí – exigió Draco a través de los dientes fruncidos. Se acercó un paso hacia Victor, listo para matar al bastardo.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy – dijo Victor solemnemente – Vine a hacer las paces.

-¿Disculpa?

-Vine a disculparme por mis acciones – dijo Victor lentamente – Después de que me mandaras directo al Ministro, hace dos semanas, fui inmediatamente apresado y luego mandado a rehabilitación, donde entré en un programa de manejo de ira. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era disculparme.

Draco observó a Victor, un hombre al que había odiado desde que eran niños, y se preguntó si debería creerle o no. Decidió hacer públicas sus dudas. - ¿Por qué debería creerte?

-¿Creerme? – bufó Victor - ¿Acaso no puedes ver mi rostro, Malfoy? Aún estoy negro y azul por la golpiza que recibí de parte tuya hace catorce días. Si no estuviera hablando en serio sobre esto, ¿me habría molestado siquiera en venir hasta aquí?

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, con los puños aun abriéndose y cerrándose.

-Parece que fui diagnosticado con un tipo de desorden de personalidad, y estoy siendo tratado por eso. Sé que nunca nos llevamos bien, pero pienso que deberías dejarme disculparme con tu esposa. Yo… yo realmente estoy arrepentido de lo que le hice. Uno de los Sanadores psicólogos me informaron que para el momento del… eh, ataque, no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Pero con la terapia cognitiva que estoy haciendo, comencé a sentir todo lo que tendría que haber sentido. Siendo la culpa una de ellas.

-¿Por qué debería permitirte estar en la misma habitación que ella?

Victor suspiró – Te dije que lo único que quiero hacer es disculparme. Puedes estar presente si así prefieres, pero solo quiero terminar con todo esto.

-Solo tienes cinco minutos para decirle lo que viniste a decir. _Eso, si _ella quiere congraciarte con su presencia – dijo Draco categóricamente.

-Gracias, entonces – respondió Victor con un pequeño asentimiento.

Draco abrió la puerta del apartamento y precedió a Victor por el vestíbulo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Lo guió hacia la sala donde Hermione estaba mirando ese estúpido show con el exasperante dinosaurio que tanto amaba Zane. Él estaba sentado en su regazo, cantando juntos alguna canción sin sentido sobre la limpieza.

-Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo en la cocina? – preguntó Draco.

Ella volteó a verlo, y la sangre escapó de su rostro al ver a quien estaba parado junto a él.

Draco observó su mirada atormentada y tuvo que contenerse de deshacerse de Victor en ese momento de forma muy violenta. –Todo está bien, Hermione – le dijo él tranquilamente.

Él realmente notó cuando el rostro de ella pasó de temerosa a relajada. Le susurró algo a Zane, dejándolo en el sofá, y los siguió a la cocina con la espalda derecha y la barbilla levantada en una postura que solo podía ser descripta como puramente Malfoy.

Ella se apoyó contra la mesada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y levantó una ceja mientras Victor le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Ella miró a Draco, con el alivio rebosando sus venas cuando notó que él se quedaría allí, parado en el marco de la puerta, con su mera presencia comfortándola más allá de las palabras.

-Tienes cinco minutos, Reid – dijo Draco cortante.

-Bien, de acuerdo, señora Malfoy, viendo que no tenemos mucho tiempo, iré al grano y le diré lo que vine a decir. Primero que nada, me gustaría ofrecerle mis sinceras disculpas por lo que ocurrió entre nosotros dos semanas atrás. Estuve en prisión, y fui mandado a rehabilitación para tratar mis problemas mentales. Quiero que sepa que aunque usted no acepte mis disculpas, trataré con todas mis fuerzas de asegurarme de que sepa lo mucho que lamento mis acciones.

Hermione miró una vez más a Draco, quien estaba examinando sus uñas y frunciendo el ceño. Volvió la mirada a Victor y asintió una vez – Buena suerte con la rehabilitación.

Draco levantó la mirada cuando notó que eso fue todo lo que ella iba a decir y luego se retiraba de la cocina. Ante la mirada confundida de Victor, Draco suprimió una sonrisa y le indicó al otro hombre a que lo siguiera en dirección a la puerta principal. No tuvieron palabras de despedida antes de que Draco le cerrara la puerta en la cara y luego caminó nuevamente a la sala donde Hermione y su hijo estaban en sus posiciones previas a la llegada del visitante.

-¿Ya se fue? – preguntó Hermione distraídamente mientras cepillaba el cabello de Zane, con el niñito lentamente durmiéndose en sus brazos por las caricias.

-Sí – dijo Draco tomando asiento a la par de ella y pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Ella no dijo nada, limitándose a apoyar su cabeza contra él.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente a Draco enloquecer cuando un fuerte sentimiento de alegría lo recorrió por completo. No sabía cuándo había comenzado a sentirlo, pero siempre que tenía a Hermione entre sus brazos se sentía relajado y en paz con el mundo. Y esas eran sensaciones a las que Draco Malfoy no estaba muy acostumbrado.

Lo que _sí _lo enloqueció fue darse cuenta que _necesitaba _a Hermione. Habían días en los que despertaba y ella no estaba en la cama, y él sentía un profundo malestar hasta que ella volvía a aparecer. Había tratado de ignorar esos sentimientos, pero estaban volviéndose cada vez más fuertes y difíciles de ignorar. Había tratado de contenerse de sonreír siempre que ella fruncía su nariz cada vez que estallaba en carcajadas. Había tratado de ignorar el hambre voraz que tenía constantemente por el cuerpo de ella, incluso cuando estaba enrollada en el sofá leyendo un libro enorme con sus peores ropas. Incluso entonces, a él le gustaría saltar sobre ella y verla jadear y retorcerse bajo él mientras la llevaba al más alto de los placeres.

-¿Draco? – la voz de Hermione lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

-La señora Weasley nos invitó a cenar esta noche. ¿Quieres ir? Es decir, entiendo si no quieres, pero realmente no tengo muchas oportunidades de ver a los Weasley o a Harry tan seguido y solo…

-Sí, iremos – se oyó a sí mismo decir. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la más jodida idea.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó ella levantando su rostro para mirarlo.

La sonrisa que ella le dio fue suficiente para explicar el por qué él había aceptado. _¡Qué maldito idiota! _Estaba ablandándose. Mucho.

-No veo por qué no podría ser civilizado con ellos por una noche. Siempre vienes a la mansión y en realidad necesitamos demostrar que puedo actuar tan bien como tú – rió él.

-Eres tan competitivo… realmente es asqueroso – dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados con diversión - Y en realidad _me agrada _ir a la mansión. Tu madre es una maravillosa compañía. El hecho de que tu padre me gruña a modo de saludo y me ignore el resto del tiempo no significa nada.

Draco rió suavemente, frotando su costado donde su esposa le había golpeado con el codo – Despertarás a Zane.

-Entonces llévalo a su habitación así puede dormir la siesta en paz – dijo ella, levantando al niño y pasándolo a los brazos de Draco.

-Eres una pequeña cosita mandona, ¿no? – bromeó él, levantándose y dejando la sala antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de hacerle más daño físico.

* * *

-¿Tío George? - Zane llamó la atención de uno de los gemelos mientras se sentaba junto a él en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Sí? – respondió George, siempre dispuesto a conversar con la miniatura Malfoy.

-¿Por qué tú y tío Fred se ven iguales?

-Porque somos gemelos, colega – explicó George mientras tomaba un bocado de la comida hecha por su madre.

-¿Qué significa 'gemelos'? – preguntó Zane, esperando a que él tragara para responder porque su mami y papi siempre le decían que no se podía hablar con la boca llena.

-Gemelos significa que nacimos en el mismo momento – dijo George pensativamente – Estábamos en la barriga de nuestra mami al mismo tiempo.

-¿Su barriga? ¿Cómo salieron de su barriga? – preguntó Zane.

George casi se ahoga en su jugo de calabaza, con los ojos abriéndose ampliamente al descubrir hacia dónde iba todo esto – Uh, bueno…

Zane estalló en risitas incontrolables, y sus mejillas se volvieron rosas de la alegría.

George levantó una ceja - ¿Qué?

-¿Acaso te hizo popó? – preguntó Zane entre risitas jadeantes.

-¡Zane! – la voz de Hermione llegó desde el otro lado de la mesa, donde estaba hablando con Harry y Ron – No se habla sobre cosas relacionadas al retrete en la cena. Lo sabes muy bien.

-Lo siento, mami. ¡No se lo digas a papi! – respondió Zane rápidamente.

-Deberías agradecer que él esté en la sala – dijo ella – Ahora, no quiero más palabras irrespetuosas durante la cena.

Zane le dio una sonrisa maliciosa a George - ¿Yo estaba en lo cierto, tío George? ¿Es así como salieron de su barriga?

-No, colega. Definitivamente no estás en lo cierto. Así no es como sucede – dijo George, escuchando una risita desde su otro costado. Aparentemente Fred estaba escuchando su conversación.

-¿Entonces cómo hacen los bebés para salir de la panza de su mamá? – preguntó Zane.

-Deberías preguntarle a tu papi – intervino Fred, inclinándose junto a su hermano. –Él sabe la respuesta.

-¿Mi papi lo sabe? – preguntó Zane.

Él miró a su papá entrar en el comedor y tomar asiento junto a Hermione, en la otra punta de donde él estaba sentado. Con todos los Weasley, menos Ginny quien aún estaba de gira con las Arpías, metidos entre medio de Zane y sus padres, el niño tuvo que usar su voz más fuerte para que su padre escuchara.

-Papi, ¡¿cómo hacen los bebés para salir de la barriga de sus mamis?!

Un completo silencio siguió a la explosión de Zane. George y Fred se sostenían los lados y mantenían sus bocas fruncidas para evitar delatarse.

-Sabes que no tienes permitido gritar en la mesa – dijo Draco con una tos incómoda.

-Lo siento, pero ¿cómo lo hacen? Tío Fred y tío George dicen que tú sabes cómo – explicó Zane.

-¡Fred! ¡George! – exclamó la fuerte vos de Molly – ¡Dejen de corromperlo! Es un adorado angelito que no necesita de su malintencionada influencia.

Hermione y Draco pensaron al unísono que 'adorado angelito' era una ilusión muy exagerada.

-Cualquiera pensaría que ella dejaría de sermonearnos al tener casi treinta años – dijo George con un suspiro.

-¡Papi! ¿Cómo lo hacen? – preguntó Zane, con su paciencia agotándose.

Draco suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, dirigiéndoles a los gemelos Weasley una mirada furibunda - ¿Viste como mami y yo algunas veces hacemos magia?

-Sí – asintió Zane.

-Bueno, así es como los bebés salen de la barriga de sus mamis. Un Sanador usa magia y luego, los bebés aparecen – dijo Draco con desesperación.

Él ignoró las sonrisas burlonas que Harry y Ron le dirigían. Podían pudrirse en el infierno. De verdad, deberían hacerlo.

-Oh – dijo Zane – Bueno. ¿Es así como salí de la barriga de mami?

Las sonrisas de todo el mundo se desvanecieron ante esa pregunta. Se dieron cuenta de que Zane no entendía que Hermione no era su mamá biológica. Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, preguntándose cómo responderle al niño.

-Z, uh, tu no saliste de la panza de mami. Saliste de la panza de Pansy – dijo Draco lentamente, con su corazón rompiéndose ante el rostro lleno de confusión de Zane.

-Pero Pansy no es buena conmigo y no me ama. Solo mami me ama – trató de explicar Zane – Me da besos y abrazos.

-Sí, yo te amo, Zane – enfatizó Hermione – No saliste de mi barriga, pero igual te amo y _soy _tu mami.

-¿Pero cómo hice para entrar en la barriga de Pansy cuando era un bebé? – preguntó Zane.

-Magia – dijeron Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo.

-Ok. La próxima vez pienso que mami tendría que tener un bebé en su barriga, y luego yo podría jugar con el bebé, y él podría ser mi nuevo mejorsísimo amigo con Wolf.

-En realidad, si tu mami y tu papi tuvieran un bebé, sería tu pequeño hermano o hermana – explicó Harry - ¿No te gustaría eso?

-¡Sí! – dijo Zane con una sonrisa gigante - ¡Quiero un hermanito o hermanita! ¡Voy a poder jugar con ellos y compartiré mis juguetes y les enseñaré a hacer todo!

-Bueno, si le preguntas amablemente a tus padres, quizás ellos quieran darte un hermanito o hermanita – añadió Ron, compartiendo una sonrisa con Harry mientras Hermione y Draco los fulminaban con la mirada.

-¿Puedo tener un hermanito o hermanita, por favor? – preguntó Zane.

Conteniendo un gemido, Draco le hizo señas a Hermione para que se encargara de la pregunta.

Hermione se mordió el labio y sonrió a su hijastro – Quizás después, corazón. Es una magia muy complicada y, uh…

-¿Necesitan practicar? – preguntaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, santo cielo - suspiró Molly.

-Pensaremos en ello, Zane – dijo Draco.

-Ok, de acuerdo – dijo él. Finalmente parecía satisfecho con las respuestas, porque tomó su tenedor y se enfocó en la sabrosa comida de la señora Weasley.

-Malfoy, ¿te dije alguna vez lo mucho que amamos a este hijo tuyo? – preguntó Fred – _Debes _traerlo a cenar más seguido.

-Sí, por supuesto que lo haré – murmuró Draco mientras regresaba a ignorar las conversaciones que lo rodeaban. Había decidido hace rato que ignorar las cosas era lo mejor cuando estaba rodeado por la gente que había odiado de niño. Por alguna razón, no quería herir los sentimientos de Hermione al enredarse en una discusión con sus amigos. Dioses, sus niveles de idiotés comenzaban a salirse de sus manos.

* * *

Más tarde es noche, y luego de una larga cena rodeado de Weasley, Draco se sentó en la cama mientras esperaba a que Hermione terminara su ducha. Estaba garabateando en una libreta que mantenía siempre junto a la cama, dibujando planos para la construcción que necesitaban remodelar en Hogsmeade.

La fragancia a verbena y jazmín captó su atención cuando Hermione ingresó a la habitación con su bata envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Ella tomó su loción corporal y se sentó de su lado de la cama, junto a Draco. Mientras comenzaba a frotar la loción por sus piernas, lo miró - ¿En qué estás trabajando?

La concentración de Draco se tomó su tiempo en regresar al difícil proceso de hablar mientras observaba sus piernas cremosas y sus delicadas manos frotando la loción a lo largo de ellas - ¿Eh?

-¿En qué estás trabajando? – repitió ella, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza mientras reía, sabiendo exactamente en dónde estaba su atención.

-Uh, uno de los cafés en Hogsmeade decidió remodelar, y querían demoler la construcción que tienen ahora para actualizarse con un diseño más urbano – explicó él, guardando la libreta en el cajón de su mesita de noche – Solo estaba garabateando, nada demasiado serio.

-Nunca te lo dije, pero realmente admiro lo que haces – dijo ella – Es decir, vi alguna de tus creaciones, y me impresionan. Apenas puedo dibujar niños con palitos y tú estás aquí dibujando edificios y construcciones.

-Oh, bueno, gracias – dijo él – Nunca supe que podía dibujar bien hasta que mi madre descubrió algunos apuntes del colegio y notó los dibujos y garabatos que tenían allí. Después de que mi padre me gritara por no prestar atención en las clases, mi madre me dijo que debería considerar una carrera relacionada al arte.

-¿Por qué no te volviste un artista? – preguntó ella, pasando a la otra pierna y bañándola de loción.

-No estoy seguro – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – Creo que quería probarle a todo el mundo que no era solo un idiota malcriado y pomposo que viviría de la fortuna de sus padres. Quería crear mi propio legado. Supongo que puedes decir eso.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasó con tu herencia? – preguntó ella. Narcissa había dejado escapar accidentalmente que Draco había donado todo el dinero que había recibido en herencia de sus padres.

Él suspiró y la miró suspicaz – Mi madre te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

Hermione sonrió y cerró el bote de loción –No me dijo nada. Lo descubrí por mí misma.

-¿Cuánto te dijo? – preguntó sin creerle ni una palabra dicha.

-Hmmph – bufó ella – Solo dijo algo acerca de ti deshaciéndote de la herencia. Puedes contármelo, lo sabes. No le diré nada a nadie ni arruinaré la imagen de chico malo que has tratado de mantener todos estos años.

Ella dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa cuando se vio, de repente, siento empujada contra la cama mientras él le sonreía manteniéndose sobre ella - ¿Piensas que tengo una reputación de chico malo?

Ella escabulló sus manos bajo la camisa de él y arrastró sus dedos hacia su espalda – Oh, sí. Completamente sucio.

Él dejó salir una carcajada e inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

Ella se alejó cuando se quedó sin aire – No pienses que puedes cambiar de tema seduciéndome, pequeña serpiente.

-¿Yo? ¿Una serpiente? – preguntó él con total inocencia.

-Responde mi pregunta y luego podrás satisfacer tus perversiones conmigo – dijo ella, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello suave de él.

-Definitivamente no debo rechazar esa oferta – suspiró él, apoyando sus codos a los costados y recostándose sobre ella - ¿Cuál era tu pregunta, entonces?

-¿Qué hiciste con tu herencia?

-La doné. Ahí tienes, ¿ahora puedo follarte hasta dejarte sin cerebro?

Ella rió mientras él pasaba una de sus manos por sus muslos y bajo su bata -¡No! No me diste una respuesta adecuada.

-No dijiste que tenía que hacerlo – replicó él, explorándola con sus dedos al encontrarla mojada y lista para él.

Ella gimió suavemente y tomó su mano - ¿A dónde la donaste?

-No voy a decirte eso – replicó él, bajando la parte superior de su bata y sonriendo lascivo ante la visión de su pecho desnudo - ¿Acaso admiré tus pechos últimamente?

-¡Deja de distraerme! – rió ella mientras la mano de él se cerraba sobre uno de sus pechos y lo apretaba ligeramente – Dime dónde donaste tu dinero, o te juro que me levanto ahora mismo y dormiré en la habitación de Zane.

-No eres divertida- gruñó él – Doné el dinero a una organización.

Cuando él volvió a besarla, ella no pudo evitar reír -¡Hablo en serio, Draco!

-Si hablas en serio, ¿por qué estás riendo? – discutió él, besando un camino hacia su cuello.

Ella inclinó su cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su cuello, sonriendo ampliamente cuando la lengua de él la recorrió y bailaba contra su piel – Respóndeme – susurró ella.

Él se alejó y la miró a la cara - ¿Por qué insistes en saber esto?

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero soy insanamente curiosa sobre cualquier cosa. Ahora, responde mi pregunta, así puedo mostrarte todo mi afecto una vez que sepa la buena y dulce alma que tienes.

Él rió ante eso y rodó los ojos - ¡Bien! Pero si le dices a alguien, juro por todas las mágicas cosas que te lo haré pagar. ¿Comprendido?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa ansiosa y atrajo el rostro de él para un beso más. Y se había hecho la idea de que estaba completamente enamorada de él, así que a cada oportunidad que tuviera de tocarlo, la aprovecharía.

-Le di el dinero a la OSA – dijo en una exhalación.

Ella lo miró por un momento, con su corazón acelerándose mientras su amor por el estúpido hombre arriba suyo comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo - ¿La Organización de Sangrepuras Abandonados?

-Sí – dijo él con un pequeño asentimiento – Me enteré de ellos a través de Blaise, cuyo primo tuvo que acudir ahí.

-Solo oí de ellos vagamente. Tendrás que explicarme cómo trabaja la organización – dijo ella.

Él trazó su dedo índice por las cejas de ella y bajando por su nariz, para luego delinear sus labios cuando llegó a ellos – Son una organización que cuida a los _squibs_ y a los sangrepura con discapacidades físicas y mentales que son abandonados por sus familias. La raza sangrepura no es muy tolerante, como bien sabes, y usualmente los abandonan. En el peor de los casos, abusan de ellos.

-Oh, suena como una muy buena causa – dijo ella reverencialmente, respirando suavemente ante sus caricias – Necesitas dejar relucir tu lado del corazón amable más seguido.

Él bufó y besó sus labios - ¿Puedo tener mi premio ahora?

-¿Tu premio? ¿Soy un premio? – preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, el mejor premio – murmuró él sobre su cuello mientras le sacaba la bata del cuerpo – El mejor de los premios…

-Tu tampoco estás tan mal, Malfoy – dijo ella, arqueándose bajo él - ¡Oh, Dios!

-Me encanta tener presente la religión muggle en esta casa – sonrió él sobre su cuello mientras finalmente se adentraba en su cálida profundidad – Pero tengo que admitir que me gusta mucho más oír mi nombre.

Ella rió y jadeó en placer, gimiendo audiblemente mientras él rodaba sobre su espalda, moviéndola arriba suyo.

-Cabálgame, amor – gruño él, pasando sus manos por sus costados para acoger sus pechos.

Hermione arrastró sus manos hacia su cabello mientras obedecía a su esposo, montándolo suavemente. Solo podía sentirse completa cuando estaba conectada a él de la forma más animal y primitiva posible. Su respiración se volvió más pesada y su cuerpo tembló después de unos minutos sobre él. Draco, como siempre, la siguió pronto a su mundo de felicidad de clímax.

-Podría permanecer dentro tuyo por el resto de mi vida – dijo él arrastrando las palabras mientras Hermione se bajaba de él. su cuerpo se elevaba firme a causa de su respiración jadeante, con la sonrisa amplia sobre su complacido rostro mientras arrastraba a su esposa entre sus brazos.

-Que malo que solo tengamos dos meses más o algo así – susurró ella.

Ella pudo sentir a Draco ponerse rígido bajo ella, son su brazo tensándose alrededor de sus brazos. Una pequeña mueca se le formó en el rostro al darse cuenta de que Draco nunca sentiría lo que ella sentía por él. Ella había hecho la única cosa que explícitamente se había prohibido hacer. Había dejado que sus emociones la gobernaran y ahora estaba enamorada de un hombre que no la amaba.

-Uh, sí – dijo él vagamente.

Ella no tenía idea de que Draco sentía exactamente lo opuesto a lo que ella estaba pensando. Él se sentía exactamente igual que ella. En algún momento durante su tiempo juntos, después de verla ser una madre amorosa con su hijo, después de discutir con astucia con ella día a día, después de despertar con su lujurioso cuerpo junto a él casi todas las mañanas, Draco se había enamorado con la mujer que él nunca, jamás habría pensado que podría llegar a sentir ni una mínima pizca de admiración.

Estaba en problemas… Hermione era una compañía increíble, pero no lo amaba. Si ella lo amara, no habría mencionado el tiempo limitado que tenían juntos. Y si ella lo amara, ¿no se lo habría dicho? Seguro, ella era compasiva y amable y aceptaba todo con el corazón abierto… pero eso no significaba que podría llegar a amarlo; al hijo de un declarado Mortífago, el chico que la había torturado a ella y a sus amigos durante su infancia.

Sip, sus sentimientos eran definitivamente no correspondidos. _Malditos sean._

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: el título del capítulo viene de la canción 'Violet Hill' de Coldplay. Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**Nota de la Traductora: Técnicamente, siendo las 00.08 hs de la mañana, ya es Martes. Actualizo a esta hora porque tengo que ir a clases de 7.30 de la mañana a 8 de la noche, y sé que volveré super agotadísima de la facultad, así que prefiero no fallarles y asegurarme desde ya ;)**

**Ups! Draco ya se admitió a sí mismo que la ama. Ambos son conscientes de sus sentimientos, pero cuando los pondrán en palabras?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, chicos. De verdad, me hacen muy muy muy feliz!**

Mr. Carrot: Me alegra muchisiisiimo que hayas disfrutado el capi anterior, y ojala este tambien te haga reir :) un beso grande y gracias por siempre comentar!

Bliu Liz: Bueno, este capítulo tambien tiene revelaciones, así que ojala que pronto salgan a la luz los sentimientos :) un beso grande!

Laura: Me alegra saber que la historia te tiene tan impaciente! jajaja ahora vemos sentimientos revelados de Draco, y te prometo que no tendrán que esperar mucho más para que se declaren :) un beso grande linda!

Marina: Que bueno que estés descansando bien gracias a la historia... y me alegra mucho que consideres que es una buena traduccion. de verdad, me hace muy feliz! Si te gustan las partes de zane, aqui tuviste una buena dosis de risas causadas por el :P y tambien tienes la respuesta a la presencia de victor ;) te agradezco mucho por escribir nena, un beso!

SALECIA: me alegra que valores la traduccion, de verdad! para mi es un honor hacerlo, y me fascina saber que ustedes tambien pueden disfrutarla! Como dices, por más que Donny le escupa en la cara como se ven los sentimientos de Draco, hermione no querrá admitir que él podría estar sintiendo lo mismo hasta que lo escuche de su propia boca. Con respecto a 'Ronna', puede resultar un tanto odiosa por presionar tanto con respecto a Pansy... veremos como sale todo eso, pero al menos Zane le dejó muy en claro quién es su mami. Y pobre de él si hubiera entrado en la habitacion mientras mami y papi 'hablaban' jajaja suficientes traumas debe tener ya como para sumarle eso tambien jajaja También tienes ahi la respuesta de la visita de Victor... ;) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y por leer. un beso !

**A los demás ya respondí por PM, pero como siempre digo, si me faltó responderle a alguien, me avisan, al igual que si ven algún error en la redacción también. (Gracias Persefone que siempre me mantienes al tanto de eso!)**

**Recomendación Mcfly del día: I've Got You **

**Nos leemos el Jueves!**

**Pekis **


	19. And Everything Is Torn Apart

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: And Everything Is Torn Apart – (Y todo se cae a pedazos…)**

Mojando su pluma en la tinta roja para corregir los errores en los ensayos de sus alumnos, Donny frotó sus ojos con una mano mientras luchaba contra un bostezo. La taza de café fuerte sobre el escritorio la llamaba mientras leía el primer párrafo de uno de los ensayos.

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó el sonido que indicaba que la puerta principal había sido abierta. Nunca le gustó tener que madrugar para corregir trabajos, pero amaba su trabajo demasiado como para quejarse.

Volvió a marcar los papeles frente a ella y ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió – Buenos días, Hermione – dijo distraída mientras tachaba una palabra mal deletreada.

-Auch, mujer, sabes que ese no es mi nombre – la voz de Oliver se escuchó desde el marco de la puerta, con su tono profundo dejándola maravillada.

Ella sonrió ampliamente hacia él y saltó desde detrás del escritorio para luego correr directamente hacia los brazos abiertos de él. Se dio cuenta de lo muy idiota y completamente estúpida y sentimental que se veía, pero francamente no le importó una vez que sintió sus fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo, con la esencia masculina y abrumadora mareándola con alegría.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó ella sobre su pecho – ¡Pensé que no estarías de regreso hasta en dos semanas!

-La gira por el Mediterráneo fue cancelada – explicó él, alejándola levemente y atrapando su barbilla con sus dedos – Te extrañé terriblemente, Donatella. ¿Acaso no me merezco un beso?

Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó sonoramente, quitándole a ambos el aliento. Luego se alejó, riendo suavemente mientras arrojaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un alegre abrazo - ¿Por qué cancelaron la gira? No es que me esté quejando…

Él se recostó contra el escritorio y la atrajo hacia él para ubicarla entre sus piernas mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura – Bueno, jugamos y vencimos a Chipre y Grecia, y supuestamente teníamos que jugar contra Italia, pero decidieron salirse del torneo al saber que el equipo español y el libanés también lo dejarían, hasta resolver un par de cuestiones políticas.

-Bueno, gracias al cielo por los políticos tercos – sonrió ella - ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

-La temporada terminó, niña – dijo él con una sonrisa – Tenemos una licencia por el verano hasta el primero de Agosto.

-¡Pero para eso solo falta un mes! – dijo ella con los ojos amplios - ¿Luego volverás a la gira?

Él sacudió su cabeza y pasó su dedo hacia abajo por la nariz de ella hasta sus labios – En Agosto comenzamos con la temporada de entrenamiento.

-Entonces… ¿eso significa que no tendrás que viajar? – preguntó esperanzada.

-No por un largo tiempo – respondió él. – Y ni siquiera es seguro que califiquemos en Diciembre.

-Oh, van a ganar, Woodie. Siempre ganas – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara – Ahora, tienes tres semanas de besos que cubrir, así que vamos empezando.

Él rió y se inclinó hacia ella, atrayéndola más cerca mientras la saboreaba una y otra vez.

-¡No puedes besar a la Maestra Donny! ¡Los besos son asquerositos! – dijo Wolf Lupin detrás de ellos.

-¡Seh! ¡No pueden besarse en la escuela! – concordó Zane, parado junto a su mejor amigo y mirando fijamente a la pareja.

Donny se alejó un poco del agarre de Oliver y rió nerviosamente hacia los niños y luego hacia Hermione, quien estaba parada en la puerta con una mueca burlona que solo podría haberla sacado de su esposo – Buenos días.

-Oh, definitivamente es un buen día – dijo Hermione, quitándose su abrigo y acomodándolo en una silla – Niños, ¿por qué no se adelantan al salón y preparan los pergaminos para la hora de arte?

-¡Te echo una carrera! – exclamó Zane y, en menos de un segundo, los niños se apresuraban fuera de la oficina riendo mientras corrían.

-Lo siento mucho, Hermione, de verdad – dijo Donny con una pizca de sonrojo.

-¿Por qué estás disculpándote? Esos niños no tendrían que haber pasado por aquí, de todos modos. Son sospechosamente silenciosos y muy cautelosos como para colarse aquí sin ser notados – respondió Hermione mientras tomaba una carpeta y una pluma del escritorio antes de caminar hacia la puerta – Le pondré llave después de salir.

Donny miró a Hermione salir de la oficina y luego oyó el clic del pasador. Volteó hacia Oliver y sonrió - ¿Acaso no tengo el mejor trabajo de todos?

-Estás hablando con alguien que vive de jugar su deporte favorito, muchacha – dijo él sonriendo – Pero si alguna vez llego a lastimarme, buscaré un puesto aquí.

-¡Oh! ¡No pongas ideas en mi mente! ¿No sería fantástico que tú y yo trabajáramos aquí juntos? Podrías ser el instructor de Educación Física y yo, por supuesto, mantendría mi empleo como maestra, y podríamos escaparnos en los recesos y besarnos en el armario de las escobas…

Oliver la besó, principalmente porque había comenzado a divagar y besándola era la forma más rápida de hacerla callar. Y también estaba deseando hacerlo.

* * *

Draco pasó una mano por su cabello mientras se echaba hacia atrás y admiraba su último diseño. Le había llevado casi cinco días para tener todo perfecto, pero finalmente había alcanzado lo que él quería lograr. Su empresa había sido contratada para diseñar un nuevo parque destinado solo para las comunidades mágicas, y que estaría localizado en Hogsmeade. Draco había tomado el trabajo, dado que era su deber como jefe tomar las asignaciones más desafiantes.

Enrolló el gran trozo de pergamino y lo mandó a su segundo al mando, quien revisaría el diseño y controlaría los errores. _Pff… como si yo cometiese errores._

Estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas y marcharse a casa cuando Blaise entró a la oficina.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Zabini? – preguntó Draco, levantándose y saludando a su amigo.

Blaise sonrió y tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Draco – Solo venía de visita, colega. Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que te vi, y tenemos que ponernos al día con el caso de la custodia.

-¿Por qué albergaba esperanzas de que esto sea solo una visita social? – dijo Draco con una mueca.

-Tendremos un montón de tiempo para esas visitas una vez que solucionemos todo lo relacionado a ti, Pansy y Zane – explicó Blaise – Ahora, ¿cómo va todo por casa?

-Todo está perfecto – dijo Draco honestamente – La escuela terminó dos semanas atrás, pero ahora Zane va al campamento de verano ahí. Es básicamente lo mismo que hacían durante el año escolar, solo que ahora tienen más centros y recesos.

-¿Centros? – preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa – No importa, me lo explicarás luego. ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

-Ella tiene nombre – dijo Draco – Y Hermione está muy bien.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza – Disculpa, colega, es que aún no me acostumbro a todo eso. Pero si la amas, eso es todo lo que importa, ¿cierto?

-Sí – dijo Draco simplemente – Sí la amo.

Era la primera vez que lo decía honestamente; las otras veces que lo había dicho había sido por dar la ilusión de su falso matrimonio. Sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a prestarle atención a Blaise.

Blaise hizo una mueca ante las sinceras palabras y rascó su barbilla - ¿Cómo está Zane?

-Constantemente portándose mal – dijo Draco con una sonrisa – Creo que algún mocoso metiche de la escuela le enseñó el juego del espejo, donde tienes que repetir todo lo que digas. Terminé por aplicarle un hechizo silenciador y lo mandé a su habitación para que aprenda la lección.

-Ese es un buen juego – rió Blaise - ¿Alguna vez lo probaste con tu padre?

-No estaría vivo si lo hubiera hecho – replicó Draco con una carcajada.

-Y bien, ¿cómo van las inspecciones?

-Van bien, supongo. Nuestra PDM no es muy amenazadora, aunque lo intente. Tuvimos una inspección unos días atrás, y vino justo cuando estábamos acostando a Zane, así que terminó entrevistándonos a Hermione y a mí. Fue interesante.

-¿Interesante? Por favor, expláyate – dijo Blaise mientras levantaba el pie y lo apoyaba sobre el escritorio de Draco.

-Nos preguntó cosas como qué hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre, y qué pensamos del castigo. Tuvimos entrevistas separadas, pero una vez que terminó con Hermione me parece que solo quería irse a casa y llorar. Mi esposa tiende a ser muy defensiva con nuestras técnicas parentales. Es como una mamá dragón.

-Sí, bueno, yo tuve mi entrevista anoche. Como el padrino de Zane, supuestamente tengo mi propia opinión sobre cuál padre será mejor para Zane. No hace falta aclarar que los bañé poéticamente con las facultades impecables que ustedes tienen.

-Es bueno saberlo – dijo Draco con una sonrisa a medias – No puedo esperar a cuando terminen estas entrevistas e inspecciones. Me dejan muy estresado.

-Tengo buenas noticias – siguió Blaise – Me quedé hasta tarde una noche en el Ministerio y me metí entre tus archivos relacionados al caso de la custodia. Usualmente, nadie salvo tu PDM tiene acceso a ellos, así que tuve que torcer un poco las reglas.

-No serías un Slytherin si no lo hicieras – replicó Draco.

-Bien, controlé cómo va todo con las visitas de Pansy y sus reportes no son tan buenos como los tuyos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sip. Aparentemente, a su PDM no le agrada la actitud de Pansy y piensa que su esposo es un hombre vanidoso y presumido – dijo Blaise con una pequeña risa – Suena un tanto como tú, colega.

-Eres tan gracioso, Zabini – respondió Draco secamente – Entonces, ¿piensas que yo me quedaré con Zane?

-No hay absolutamente ninguna duda. Siempre fuiste el mejor padre, lo que es sorprendente como el infierno, déjame decirlo, así que estoy más que seguro que nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por esa arpía y su marido buscador de oro.

* * *

Hermione tentativamente alcanzó su varita y finalmente respiró profundo para murmurar el hechizo que llamaría a la puerta de la mansión Malfoy. Era un sábado por la tarde, el segundo sábado del cuarto mes de su matrimonio con Draco.

No tenía idea de lo que la había impulsado a venir aquí y hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero realmente no tenía a nadie más a quién acudir… no podría sentarse ociosamente y tronar sus dedos mientras sus emociones la volvían loca, cuando su esposo pasaba día a día sin saber qué estaba destruyéndola por dentro.

Sonrió cuando uno de los elfos domésticos le abrió la puerta. Este elfo en particular estaba usando un bikini rosa brillante y unos pantalones de paracaidista. Se veía un tanto ridículo, pero estaba extremadamente feliz. Hermione no pudo notar ninguna falla con eso, a pesar de sus deseos, así que le preguntó al pequeño elfo si Narcissa estaba en casa.

-Oh, sí, ¡mi señora está en casa! – chilló el elfo doméstico – Sígame, joven ama.

Hermione atravesó el enorme vestíbulo de la mansión y siguió al escurridizo elfo por las escaleras. La guió a la sala de estar, donde Narcissa estaba sentada en un escritorio escribiendo rápidamente en un pergamino.

-Ama Narcissa, un invitado de usted – anunció el elfo doméstico y rápidamente dejó la habitación.

Narcissa levantó la mirada de su carta y sonrió brillantemente hacia su nuera – Hermione, ¡que placentera sorpresa! Por favor, pasa y siéntate.

Hermione tomó asiento en el sofá mientras Narcissa enrollaba el pergamino que estaba escribiendo y se sentaba junto a ella – Ahora dime, querida mía, ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? – preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy maravillosa, querida. Acabo de terminar una carta para una vieja amiga mía de la escuela con la que no había hablado en años, pero suficiente de mí. ¿Cómo está todo en casa?¿Draco y tú aún pueden llevarse bien?

-Sí, diría que sí. Aún discutimos un poquito, por estupideces, pero eso ya lo esperábamos – dijo Hermione lentamente – En realidad vine a hablar contigo sobre algo. Um, realmente no tengo a nadie más con quien hablarlo.

-Bueno, puedes contarme lo que sea, querida.

-En realidad no sé cómo decir esto, pero… - suspiró – Te dije hace unas cuantas semanas que, eh, Draco y yo habíamos dormido juntos.

Narcissa asintió y le gesticuló a Hermione para que continuara.

_Dios, esto es incómodo; es su madre, por el amor de Dios._

-Mencionaste algo sobre lo difícil que era separar las emociones del sexo. No pensé que eso me sucedería; pensé que tendría más control sobre mis sentimientos…

-Pero te enamoraste – suspiró Narcissa.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y asintió en silencio.

-Y asumo que no se lo dijiste – adivinó Narcissa.

-No, no lo hice, y no creo… no creo que pueda hacerlo – dijo Hermione con un ligero sollozo - ¿Qué sucede si él no siente lo mismo? Me enamoré de él y no creo ser capaz de manejar el dolor de saber que él no siente nada por mí… no sería capaz de manejar el dolor de saber que él solo me quiere alrededor para ayudarlo a cuidar de Zane.

-Oh, qué cantidad de basura – la regañó Narcissa – Nunca sabrás nada a menos que juntes tu coraje y le digas algo. ¿Acaso no eres una Gryffindor? ¿No se supone que los Gryffindors son valientes? Conocí a Slytherins con más valor que el que tú estás mostrándome ahora, y los Slytherins son conocidos por ser los más grandes cobardes en el mundo.

-¿Acaso no fuiste tú una Slytherin? – preguntó Hermione.

Eso le ganó una sonrisa burlona – Querida, me casé con Lucius Malfoy y crié al niño-demonio Draco Malfoy. Tendría que recibir un condenado premio, diploma y trofeo por mi valentía.

Hermione jamás había escuchado a Narcissa pronunciar ni una palabra mal sonante en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, así que no pudo evitar carcajearse – Sí, supongo que lo mereces.

-Volvamos a ti. Ahora, ¿tienes miedo de decirle a Draco tus sentimientos, y que él no los corresponda? ¿Temes al rechazo?

-No es solo el rechazo. Es el hecho de que si le digo como me siento y él no me ama, tendré que vivir todavía por dos meses y medio más con él. ¿Te imaginas lo incómodo que sería eso? Estaría devastada y aun así tendría que vivir con él.

-Hmm, bueno ese sí es un problema – dijo Narcissa pensativamente, tamborileando sus uñas con manicura contra sus labios – En realidad, Hermione, no pienso que tengas que preocuparte mucho por lo que está pasando. Tuve el presentimiento por bastante tiempo ya, de que mi hijo te tomó el gusto.

-¿Me tomó el gusto? Eso no significa que me ama, Narcissa – dijo Hermione con un leve suspiro – Yo solo… no sé cómo sucedió, pero ya no lo odio. Es decir, cuando volvió a Inglaterra, y cada vez que lo veía, veía al chico que había aborrecido por mucho tiempo. Ahora, cuando lo veo, solo veo el hombre… veo el hombre al que llegué a amar.

-¿Acaso nunca te arriesgaste por algo? ¡Sé que lo hiciste! Te arriesgaste al casarte con Draco; te arriesgaste al acceder a ayudarlo a criar a su hijo. Fuiste en contra de tu previo odio hacia él para ayudarlo cuando él más te necesitó. En mi honesta opinión, querida, no veo el por qué él _no podría _haberse enamorado de ti. Le haces un mejor hombre, y lo haces más feliz de lo que nunca llegué a verlo. Era un niño divertido y amoroso hasta que su padre le lavó el cerebro con toda esa estupidez sin sentido de la supremacía de la sangre pura. Tu trajiste de vuelta a ese niño bullicioso y alegre que pensé que jamás volvería a ver. Te agradezco por ello, Hermione. Te lo agradezco enormemente.

-Yo… yo no…

-Oh, no lo niegues, querida. Tú misma me dijiste que están peleando mucho menos estos días, y que su temperamento estuvo bajo control hasta ahora. No quiero decirte cómo debes vivir tu vida y no quiero presionarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer, pero nada me gustaría más que tenerte en esta familia permanentemente.

Hermione estaba verdaderamente paralizada en silencio al escuchar esas palabras.

-Eres una madre maravillosa para mi nieto y una igualmente increíble esposa para mi hijo. Y yo terminé por adorarte, Hermione. Estuve avasallada por los hombres en esta familia durante tanto tiempo, y nunca le dije esto a nadie, pero siempre quise una niñita para malcriar y amar tanto como a mi hijo. Tú te convertiste en esa niñita que nunca pude tener… oh, mírame ponerme toda sentimental y llorosa, por favor perdóname.

Narcissa se vio casi arrojada hacia atrás con la fuerza del abrazo de Hermione. Sostuvo a la niña en sus brazos por un momento, sonriendo a través de sus tontas lágrimas.

Finalmente, Hermione se alejó con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro – Voy a decírselo. Le diré cómo me siento y si él no siente lo mismo, haré todo lo posible para que vea que somos el uno para el otro. No puedo concebir una vida sin él… no podría volver a mi solitario apartamento sin él ni Zane para cuidar. No puedo hacerlo, ¡y no me importa cuánto me tarde para finalmente ganar su amor, pero voy a pelear por él, maldita sea!

-¡Esa es la chica que yo admiro! Sabía que tenías escondido ese valor en alguna parte temporalmente. Si alguien puede patearle el trasero a mi esposo a la tierna edad de quince años, y vivir para contarlo, entonces tiene que ser una persona inmensamente valiente.

-Oh, Narcissa, me estás haciendo sonrojar – dijo Hermione riendo con el corazón más ligero. Dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió de nuevo – Creo que le haré algo especial mañana, y luego le diré todo.

-¿Quieres que cuidemos a Zane mañana?

-Eso sería fantástico. Lo traeré luego del almuerzo, ¿y piensas que podría pasar la noche aquí? Nos estuvo pidiendo quedarse a dormir en la mansión desde la última vez que pasó la noche aquí.

-Por supuesto que puede. Su abuelo lo malcría demasiado, por si no lo sabías. Ese es el secreto del por qué siempre quiere quedarse aquí – dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Oh? ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que _Abela _le da muchos, muchos dulces?

La sonrisa de Narcissa creció y se encogió de hombros casualmente – Abela prefiere abstenerse de responder.

Después de una taza de té y varias horas conversando, Hermione finalmente dejó la mansión con el corazón ligero y con sus pasos con ligeros saltos mientras regresaba a su apartamento. Desbloqueó la puerta principal y entró en el oscuro vestíbulo, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y trató de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se dirigía hacia la sala.

La televisión estaba encendida; se veía una de las películas que Fred y George le habían regalado a Zane. El personaje principal era el gran dinosaurio cantor que Draco tanto odiaba, así que los gemelos la habían comprado inmediatamente con la promesa de comprar más en un futuro. Hermione se aproximó hacia el sofá y sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa al encontrar Draco y Zane enrollados en el sillón, dormidos.

Se veían sumamente parecidos cuando estaban dormidos, con la inocencia escrita en sus rostros. Que mal que esa inocencia fuera increíblemente engañosa. Apagó la televisión y regresó al sofá, donde gentilmente levantó a Zane del agarre de su padre, accidentalmente despertando a Draco en el proceso.

Él parpadeó hacia arriba y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras la seguía para acostar a Zane en su cama.

Cuando alcanzaron su dormitorio, Hermione cambió sus ropas a unas más cómodas. Draco se recostó en la cama con las piernas colgado del borde, con las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras la miraba cambiarse.

-¿Cómo fueron tus trámites? – preguntó él.

Ella pasó un cepillo por su cabello y compuso una mueca cuando se topó con un nudo del tamaño de una pelota de futbol – Salió todo bien. Logré terminar todo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día con Zane?

-Agotador – dijo él con una pequeña risa – Había olvidado cuánta energía tiene ese niño.

-Eso es porque no tuviste que lidiar con él por mucho tiempo – dijo ella sonriendo.

Él bufó ante eso y cerró los ojos. Se sorprendió al sentir el cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo y los suaves labios de ella presionando los de él. Hermione, por lo general, no tomaba la iniciativa al hacer el amor, pero cuando lo hacía él se rendía completamente, absorbiendo todas las caricias y los toques sensuales de la mujer que amaba sin pensarlo dos veces.

Él la tomó alrededor de la cintura y la acomodó a su lado mientras él se sentaba en la cama. Alejándose de ella por un momento, apreció sus mejillas sonrosadas, labios mordisqueados y ojos sonrientes – Eres tan jodidamente hermosa – espetó. _Muy delicado, Draco… eres todo un casanova. Deberías escribir cartas con consejos, no, olvida esas, deberías escribir baladas de rock y maldita poesía._

Hermione parpadeó y rompió en una carcajada – Gracias, Draco. Eso es, eh, dulce.

-Puedes proceder a ignorarme, de ahora en adelante – le susurró él contra su cuello – Cuando estoy caliente, tiendo a decir cosas trilladas e idiotas.

-Tiendes a decir cosas trilladas e idiotas incluso cuando no estás excitado – bromeó ella, estremeciéndose cuando él la mordió - ¡Ouch! ¡Sin mordidas hasta que yo te autorice!

Él rió ante eso y la atrajo contra la cama junto a él, donde procedió a demostrarle cuán trilladas e idiotas podrían llegar a ser sus palabras.

Mientras regresaban del éxtasis sexual, y recostados uno junto al otro, escucharon los sonidos de sus respiraciones. Las emociones los recorrían profundamente, pero aun así nada los delataba.

-Sabes, nunca me contaste con quién tuviste tu primera vez – dijo Hermione después de un tiempo, volteando el rostro para encararlo – Así que, ¿quién fue?

Draco compuso una mueca y subió una mano para frotar su cabello – Lo había olvidado.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy recordándotelo. Mi curiosidad no está saciada – dijo ella.

-¿Alguna vez se saciará? – se burló él.

Ella lo ignoró y esperó pacientemente por su respuesta. Cuando no lo hizo, se arriesgó - ¿Fue Pansy?

-Buen Dios, no – dijo él frunciendo el ceño – Solo dormí con ella una vez, y estaba completamente ebrio cuando eso sucedió.

-Si no fue Pansy, ¿quién fue?

-Bueno, no la conoces – dijo él lentamente – Yo tenía dieciséis y ella era… eh…

-¿Ella era qué?

-Deberías escribir para El Profeta. Eres tan preguntona. – dijo él. Cuando ella solo se limitó a mirarlo en silencio, él suspiró y se dispuso a responder su pregunta – Ella era una de las amigas de mi madre.

-¿Te refieres a que ella hija de una de las amigas de tu madre? – preguntó con un gesto de cabeza.

-Nop. Era una de las amigas de mi madre. En realidad, era una conocida. Estaba en casa por el té, o un almuerzo o algo así y era verano, justo antes de que me encomendaran la misión de, eh, matar a Dumbledore.

-Espera, ¿qué edad tenía esta conocida de tu madre?

Él contuvo una carcajada – Treinta y dos.

-¡¿Treinta y dos años?!

-Tenía los senos más grandes que vi en…

-¡Draco! – jadeó Hermione, con una sonrisa luchando en sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¡Tenía dieciséis! Ella era experimentada y me sedujo, y francamente, habría sido un idiota si la rechazaba. ¿Ya mencioné sus tetas gigantes?

-Eres tan grosero – dijo ella rodando los ojos - ¿De verdad perdiste tu virginidad con una mujer que te doblaba la edad?

Él asintió y luego sonrió – Blaise estaba tan celoso.

-Nunca comprenderé a los hombres – dijo ella – Sus mentes trabajan de un modo tan extraño…

-No puedo discutirte eso – replicó él con un bostezo – Ahora, cierra esa boquita tuya y vámonos a dormir.

-Eres todo un romántico – susurró ella sarcásticamente – Antes de que te duermas, quiero decirte que no hagas planes para mañana en la tarde.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Solo no hagas planes para entonces, ¿entendido?

-Entendido – su interés se elevó considerablemente mientras se dormía, preguntándose en qué estaba pensando su esposa…

* * *

Zane observó desde su lugar en el sofá a su mami salir al balcón. Ella amaba salir y disfrutar la vista desde su hogar en el segundo piso. Se veía muy, muy bonita hoy. Siempre estaba bonita, pero hoy estaba sonriendo mucho y eso la hacía verse muy, muy bonita. Su papi había salido a volar como lo hacía usualmente todos los domingos por la mañana. Algún día, Zane podría salir con su papi a volar en la escoba. Solo que ese día se demoraba mucho en llegar.

Él miró a Hermione saludarlo con la mano desde su posición en el balcón donde estaba regando las plantas. Él la saludó en respuesta y le sonrió. Rosie sentado junto a él también la saludó con la mano. ¡Ese dinosaurio podía hacer de todo!

Zane escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, haciéndole pararse sobre el sofá y mirar hacia el vestíbulo para ver quién había entrado.

-¡Hola, papi! – dijo él, volviendo a sentarse de un salto.

Draco dejó apoyada su escoba contra el sillón y lo rodeó para sentarse junto a su hijo. Su cabello estaba oscuro por la transpiración, y su camiseta estaba pegada a su cuerpo en ciertas partes. Zane saltó sobre él de todos modos y procedió a abrazarlo - ¡Estás todo mojado, papi!

-Es porque estoy sudado – rió Draco – y ahora tú estás llenándote de sudor. Mami estará muy enojada si tienes que tomar otro baño.

-Mami se ve muy, muy bonita hoy – mencionó Zane, desviando la conversación de cualquier cosa relacionada al baño. Una ducha al día era más que suficiente, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Draco asintió y miró sobre su hombro para ver a Hermione en el balcón - ¿Ella te dijo que irás a pasar la noche con Abela y Abelo?

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho!

-Ok, colega. Iré a tomar una ducha. Si no lo hago, tu mamá me pondrá de castigo en tiempo-fuera por llenar de sudor el sofá.

Zane rió ante eso - ¡Eres tonto! ¡Mami no te pondrá en tiempo-fuera, porque eres un 'adluto'!

-Ah, Zane, eres más inteligente que yo – respondió Draco, dejando un beso en la coronilla de su hijo.

Zane volvió a apoyarse en el sofá mientras veía a su padre dejar la sala. Estaba a punto de ir a pedirle a su mami que pusiera la película del dinosaurio en la televisión cuando notó la escoba apoyada a uno de los costados del sillón, que su padre había olvidado guardar.

Rápidamente comprobó que su mami no mirara cerca de la escoba. Si lo atrapaba mirándola, podría notarla y se la llevaría… ¡y él no podría tocarla!

Pretendió jugar con Rosie, con la visión periférica enfocada en el brillante mango de la escoba que sobresalía del costado del sofá.

-¡Hermione! – la voz sofocada de Draco se escuchó a través de la ducha.

Hermione entró a la sala y miró a Zane - ¿Tu padre acaba de llamarme?

Zane asintió rápidamente y rogó que ella no haya visto el mango de la escoba. Sonrió levemente cuando ella se apresuró por el pasillo hacia la habitación principal.

¡No podía creer su suerte! La brillante escoba estaba tan cerca y no había ni un adluto cerca para decirle que no podía tocarla. ¿Qué era lo malo de tocarla? Ni siquiera le haría daño, ¡y era tan brillante!

Echó una mirada más al pasillo y notó la puerta de la habitación cerrada aún. Saltó del sofá hacia el costado donde la escoba estaba apoyada en todo su esplendor. Era incluso más bonita de lo que recordaba.

¿Acaso alguien se enteraría si él solo se sentaba en ella? Nadie lo descubriría… tomó el mango de la escoba y sonrió ampliamente al sentir las vibraciones recorrer su brazo. La escoba era increíblemente liviana y la sostuvo frente a él hasta que estuvo a una altura suficiente para que pudiera pasar una pierna por encima de ella, justo como había visto a su papi hacerlo muchas veces antes.

Las vibraciones lo sacudieron, pero sus risas se detuvieron abruptamente cuando sus pies se elevaron del suelo. Sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta de que la escoba estaba elevándose lentamente del suelo, y por consiguiente, a él mismo. Quizás si empujaba hacia abajo, volvería al suelo. Nop. No funcionó. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para bajar. ¡Papi estaría muy enojado!

Su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cuando la escoba comenzó a moverse hacia adelante, en dirección al balcón.

Por lo general, él no tenía permitido ir al balcón y ni siquiera le gustaba estar ahí, pero las puertas de vidrio habían quedado abiertas cuando Hermione se había alejado repentinamente. La escoba estaba acercándose cada vez más al balcón, y Zane apretó el mango con más fuerza, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que estaría en un gran problema.

De pronto la escoba ya estaba en el balcón y lentamente se movía por encima de la barandilla, hacia el aire libre. Zane tomó con aún más fuerza el palo de la escoba, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron completamente blancos.

No se esperaba la ráfaga sorpresiva de aire, y no se esperaba que la escoba comenzara a resbalarse bajo él. Gritó por su papi y, antes que se diera cuenta, estaba cayendo…

* * *

-¿Me llamaste? – preguntó Hermione mientras entraba al baño.

La cabeza de Draco apareció detrás de la cortina de baño – Ya no queda shampoo.

Ella caminó hacia la alacena del baño y sacó una botella extra de shampoo, para luego extendérsela cuando él estiró una mano chorreante de agua – Entonces, ¿la pasaste bien volando hoy? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a ordenar un poco el baño.

-Como siempre – le llegó la voz de él levemente apagada por el agua.

Ella levantó su ropa sucia del piso y entró a la habitación para meterla en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Algunas veces sentía que era madre de dos niños en lugar de uno. Comenzó a doblar la ropa limpia que había llevado a la habitación más temprano en la mañana, queriendo terminar con todo mucho antes de la tarde, cuando finalmente le diría que lo amaba.

Draco entró a la habitación un momento después, y movió sugerente sus cejas en su dirección al notarla mirándolo fijamente su pecho mojado – Eres toda una voyeur – la molestó con una carcajada – Pequeña Señorita Pervertida.

Ella le arrojó una camiseta limpia a la cabeza y le sacó la lengua mientras él se vestía.

Apenas se había abrochado el botón de sus pantalones cuando ambos oyeron el grito. Se miraron el uno al otro, con la preocupación evidente en sus ojos, y salieron corriendo de la habitación, siguiendo la fuente del grito.

Durante un instante aterrador, Draco notó la sala vacía, la escoba faltante y las puertas abiertas del balcón. Se tragó la bilis que pugnaba por salir de su garganta mientras él y Hermione corrían hacia el balcón.

Notaron la escoba tambaleándose en el aire justo frente a ellos, y con la respiración pesada miraron hacia abajo, temerosos de lo que podrían encontrarse.

Sabían que tenían que esperarse, pero nada pudo prepararlos adecuadamente para ver al único hijo de Draco, tirado en la acera con los ojos cerrados y la sangre manchando el suelo bajo él…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: el título del capítulo viene de la canción 'The Hardest Part' de Coldplay.**

**Nota de la Traductora: ... no hay mucho que decir, verdad? a que mas de uno está en este momento mordiendose las uñas! a no desesperarse, que más temprano que tarde llegará el siguiente!**

**Graciaaaaas por todos los reviews! cada día me hacen más feliz. Gracias también a los nuevos favoritos y alertas, que se agregan día a día a la historia, y a los lectores silenciosos. los animo a que me dejen su opinión, que es altamente valorada!**

MARINA: hey nena! la verdad es que sí, ojalá esa rehabilitacion tenga resultados positivos en Victor, y que mejore esa condicion mental. Con respecto a Zane, siempre tiene las mejores ocurrencias... salvo que esta vez no salió todo muy bien, no? Como viste ahora, hermione ya está decidida a confesarse a Draco, veremos cuando lo hará.. muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir ante todo leyendo :) un beso grande!

Laura: Totalmente! hermione tiene todas las señales frente a ella, pero no quiere verlas. Por lo menos en este capi vemos un avance con resecto a hermione, que al menos decidió admitirle sus sentimientos. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por leer :) besos!

SALECIA: Hola! yo creo que, sea o no real el arrepentimiento de Victor, el hecho de que Draco se haya quedado con ella mientras hablan, para asegurarse y darle tranquilidad, habla mucho de la confianza que se tienen el uno al otro. no creo que Reid vuelva a intentar otro movimiento con ella si él está presente ;) Los gemelos son una muy mala influencia para Zane, aunque viendolo objetivamente, son más un complemento, ya que zane se las arregla bastante bien él solito :P el tema de los bebés es algo delicado por ahora, por lo menos hasta que sepan exactamente lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Y eso es un tanto gracioso, porque es como si ninguno quisiera abrir los ojos ante el hecho de que las pistas del amor del otro están justo encima de ellos... Y en este capítulo vimos que Narcissa no solo amaría tener a hermione permanentemente en la familia, sino que le aconsejó que tomara al toro por las astas y se declarara... ella es una gran aliada de su relacion ;) muchisimas gracias por escribir, linda. un beso enorme!

Mr Carrot: hola nene! mque lindo que hayas reido con las locuras de Zane, y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por escribir siempre y dejarme tus palabritas de ánimo. Un beso para vos!

Bliu Liz: lo cierto es que las señales están ahí, nena. solo que no quieren verlo jajaja terminan por exasperarnos estos dos! un saludo enorme para vos y espero que tambien disfrutes este capi!

Lily Len: totalmente nena, son una pareja sin igual aunque no quieran notarlo! Y me alegra que Draco te haya enamorado... creeme que es uno de mis grandes amores! jajaja un beso enorme y gracias por escribirme!

**A los demás ya respondí su correspondiente PM, gracias!**

**No olviden que pueden agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF)**

**La recomendacion Mcfly del día es : You've got a friend. La canción no es de ellos, pero hicieron ese cover cuando viajaron a África. La canción es hermosísima, y a mi parecer, mucho más emotiva cantada por esos bombones sexys con voces angelicales y... okey estoy delirando ya.. solo ¡Busquenla!**

**Por otra parte, el sábado quizás se me complique actualizar, dado que con motivo de la Semana Santa me voy a mi campo desde el jueves a la noche hasta el domingo, y como ya dije anteriormente, ahí no tengo señal de internet. Ya veré como hago, trataré de huir a algun lugar donde mi celular capte aunque sea una mínima señal y subiré el capi... pero aviso por las dudas! **

**Un beso enorme a todos, realmente los quiero!**

**Pekis :)**


	20. I Don't Want To Lose You Now

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: I Don't Want To Lose You Now – (No quiero perderte ahora…)**

-¿Sr. Y Sra. Malfoy?

Draco y Hermione levantaron la mirada al oír la voz del Sanador. Habían permanecidos sentados, caminando de un lado a otro, parados y recostados contra la pared del área de espera del primer piso de San Mungo durante la última hora, y sus nervios estaban más allá de destruidos.

El sanador mayor se les acercó y les dio una pequeña sonrisa – Pueden pasar a verlo ahora, pero debo advertirles que aún duerme y es probable que no despierte al menos en una hora más o menos.

Apenas escucharon lo que él había dicho mientras caminaban hacia la oscura habitación. Zane estaba recostado sobre la cama del hospital viéndose muy pequeñito en relación a las grandes y blancas mantas que lo rodeaban. Su piel estaba más pálida que lo usual, pero iba ganando color lentamente alrededor de los cortes y raspaduras que iban sanando. Una caja azul en un poste junto a la cama prendía una lucecita verde cada unos cuantos segundos.

Hermione fue la primera en hacer algún tipo de sonido, al soltar un tembloroso sollozo, caminando lentamente a la cama del hospital. Draco estaba parado justo detrás de ella, incapaz de despegar sus ojos del cuerpo rígido de su hijo. Mientras los hombros de Hermione temblaban por el llanto silencioso, él puso una mano en su espalda y la otra en el brazo de Zane.

-Tienen suerte de haberlo traído tan rápido – interrumpió el sanador desde el otro lado de la cama – La herida de su cabeza habría resultado con daño permanente, pero tuvieron suerte de que los arbustos ralentizaran su caída.

-¿Él estará bien? – preguntó Draco, sin mover la mirada de su hijo.

-Esperamos una recuperación completa – dijo jovialmente el Sanador – No perdió mucha sangre, pero le administramos una poción de renovación sanguínea solo para estar seguros. Se rompió la muñeca y se dislocó el hombro, pero los arreglamos al instante y de lo único que tienen que preocuparse ahora son de los cortes y moretones. Una de nuestras brujas de enfermería estará aquí en un momento para curarlos con un simple hechizo.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarse entre sollozos.

-Tenemos una red flú publica al final del pasillo si quieren contactar a alguien, o mantenerlos actualizados con el progreso de su hijo – dijo el sanador mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando lo hizo, la pareja permaneció en silencio mientras miraban a Zane. El único sonido que rompía el silencio eran los sollozos ocasionales de Hermione, y su respiración entrecortada.

-Iré a hablar con tus padres – dijo finalmente después de un momento.

Draco asintió y se alejó unos pasos para dejarle espacio, incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar al niño en la cama… _su _hijo… su cuerpo y sangre… su vida. Zane se veía tan pacífico, recostado ahí, durmiendo, con sus labios en un pequeño pucherito y su rostro decorado con cuatro raspones diferentes a lo largo de su mandíbula, mejillas y frente.

Draco no era creyente de las religiones muggles, ni siquiera de la mitología mágica, pero les dedicó una plegaria de agradecimiento a quien sea que controlara sus destinos. Algo o alguien ahí fuera estaba cuidando de su hijo cuando su pequeño cuerpecito golpeó los arbustos antes del cemento de la acera. Y los avances de la medicina mágica lo habían hecho parecer sencillo cuando rápidamente curaron a su hijo sin mayores complicaciones.

Estiró su mano y despejó los ojos cerrados de Zane de los mechones de cabello rubio oscuro que los cubrían. Todo su corazón estaba sostenido en las pequeñas manos de su hijo, con solo una pequeña parte más recayendo en las manos de su esposa. No podría pedir una familia mejor, para tener una mejor existencia. Si hubiera perdido a su hijo… sus vidas nunca habrían vuelto a ser las mismas. Seguro que aún tendría a Hermione… pero ella no lo amaba, y su presencia en sus vidas estaba a punto de terminar.

Mientras estaba parado junto a la cama de su hijo, se juró a sí mismo y a su niño que no permitiría que esta pequeña familia se desarmara. Se aseguraría de que Hermione supiera cómo se sentía con respecto a ella. La amaba y la necesitaba en su vida, y no solo como la madre de su hijo, sino como una esposa para _él. S_ería egoísta y querría algo para sí mismo y no solo porque su hijo lo necesitara.

Si ella no se sentía de la misma forma, la convencería de que él no podría vivir sin ella. La cortejaría hasta que ella lo amara, hasta que se olvidara de su pasado y abrazara el futuro que él trataría de hacer perfecto.

Se inclinó y gentilmente besó la frente de su hijo, sonriendo lentamente cuando su corazón se llenó de esperanza y anticipación. Nunca permitiría que su hijo sufriera tanto daño otra vez, y haría que Hermione se quedara en sus vidas permanentemente…

* * *

Donny sintió sus ojos arder con las lágrimas sin derramar, pero que se obligaba a no dejar caer. Oliver estaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella mientras caminaban hacia la mesa de información de San Mungo. Se aproximó a ella y apoyó una mano tranquilizadora en su cintura.

-Hola, sí, estoy buscando un paciente – dijo Donny rápidamente.

-¿Apellido? – preguntó distraídamente la mujer detrás del escritorio de información.

-Malfoy – replicó Donny.

Sintió a Oliver tensarse detrás de ella, y su mano presionar su cintura.

-¿Nombre? – preguntó la mujer, pasando su lengua por sus dientes y guiñando a Oliver una vez que lo reconoció.

-Zane – dijo Donny impaciente.

-Está en la habitación 421, al fondo del pasillo y hacia la izquierda – dijo ella.

Donny masculló rápidamente un 'gracias' y tomó la mano de Oliver para arrastrarlo por el pasillo.

-Nunca me dijiste que Zane es un Malfoy – dijo Oliver, deteniendo a Donny con un tirón de su mano.

Donny giró en redondo y le dedicó una mirada confundida - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

-No soy particularmente fanático de su padre – respondió él – La familia Malfoy estaba del lado de Ya-Sabes-Quién y el más joven de ellos era un pequeño tramposo malcriado cuando estábamos en la escuela.

-No me importaría eso ni aunque se tratara del mismísimo novio de Ya-Sabes-Quien – dijo Donny con un susurro feroz, y sus ojos brillando con ira – Es un muy querido amigo y está casado con Hermione. Obviamente ha cambiado mucho desde que estuvieron en la escuela, ¡y eso no importa de todas formas! ¡Su hijo está en el hospital! ¡No es momento de preocuparse de estupideces de preescolar!

-No son estupideces de preescolar, Donatella, es mucho más importante que eso – trató de explicarse él.

-¿Cómo de importante? – preguntó ella perdiendo la paciencia.

-Siempre hacía trampa durante nuestros partidos de Quidditch – dijo finalmente con una mirada de triunfo.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente y luego entrecerró los ojos – Escúchame, Oliver Wood, y escúchame bien… me importan dos higos sus estúpidos partidos del colegio, que no tienen ningún tipo de importancia en nuestra vida ahora. Si no puedes comportarte con él y su familia, entonces tendrás que voltear y marcharte. Llegué a querer mucho esta familia y no quiero dejar de relacionarme con ellos. Así que, si me quieres, tendrás que lidiar con ellos también.

Esta vez fue el turno de Oliver para parpadear rápidamente y luego fruncir su mandíbula. Por Dios, esa pequeña bolita de fuego que él llamaba novia tenía sus formas de ponerlo en su lugar. Una pequeña, ínfima parte de su cerebro sabía que estaba siendo inmaduro al aún tener resentimiento, pero el resto de su cerebro, (la parte dominada por el Quidditch… y el sexo) le decía que podría comportarse civilizadamente con los Malfoy siempre que estuvieran alrededor, y luego podría despreciarlos en silencio.

-Muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – Me disculpo.

-Hmph – bufó ella rápidamente, y luego retomó su carrera hacia la habitación indicada.

Entraron en ella unos momentos después para encontrar a Hermione y Draco junto a la cama de Zane. Lucius y Narcissa estaban sentados en un sillón cerca de la ventana. Narcissa tenía la mirada gacha sobre sus manos mientras limpiaba su nariz con un pañuelo. Lucius se veía aburrido.

-¿Cómo está él? – preguntó Donny en silencio, tratando hasta lo imposible de mantener sus emociones controladas. No había necesidad de otra mujer llorosa en la habitación.

-Estará bien – dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba sentada a la derecha de Zane y sostenía su manito entre las suyas – Me alegra que pudieras llegar.

Donny asintió en silencio y caminó hacia la cama para envolver a Hermione en un abrazo – No vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo.

-¿Quién es tu amigo, querida? – preguntó Narcissa de repente, parpadeando rápidamente y dándole a todos una sonrisa.

-Oh, este es Oliver – dijo Donny haciendo las presentaciones rápidamente. Cuando terminó, tomó asiento en el suelo junto a Hermione. Al menos estaba contenta de que Oliver se las arreglara para actuar como si nada fuera raro, incluso dedicando amables comentarios a los Malfoy – Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? No fuiste muy detallada cuando me contactaste – le preguntó Donny a Hermione.

-Sí, ¿qué _fue _lo que sucedió? – preguntó Narcissa - ¿Cómo cayó Zane?

Draco y Hermione miraron al suelo, con sus posturas tensándose por incomodidad. Nadie esperaba que ambos dijeran – Fue mi culpa – al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente se miraron el uno al otro, con el entrecejo fruncido y sus bocas abiertas ligeramente incrédulos.

-¿Dé qué hablas? – preguntó Draco sin creerlo – Si no hubiera dejado mi escoba afuera…

-Si yo no hubiera dejado las puertas del balcón abiertas – Hermione lo interrumpió ácidamente- Nada de esto habría pasado.

-Tendría que haber guardado mi escoba, pero no lo hice – dijo Draco con un tono de voz que daba por terminada la conversación.

-Y yo tendría que haber cerrado la puerta del balcón cuando me alejé, pero _yo _ no lo hice – le respondió ella de todos modos – Tu hijo está recostado en una cama de hospital ¡por mi culpa! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en tomar la culpa pensando que me hará sentir mejor, porque no lo hará!

Draco exhaló molesto – No estoy tomando la culpa para hacerte sentir mejor. Ni siquiera le gusta ir al balcón, pero solo porque yo dejé la escoba afuera decidió tomarla para dar una vuelta, y sucedió lo que sucedió.

-Estás siendo imposible – murmuró Hermione.

-Y tú estás siendo estú…

-¡Suficiente! – la sedosa voz de Lucius interrumpió su discusión – El sonido de sus voces está poniéndome histérico. Ahora, hágannos un favor a todos y cierren el pico.

-En verdad, padre – Draco frunció el ceño – mantente fuera…-

-No te atrevas a terminar esa oración – respondió Lucius cortante – ambos deben darse cuenta de que ya pasó lo que pasó y que nada podrá cambiarlo. Zane estará bien, así que el juego de la culpa puede terminar ahora. Para mantenerlos alejados de otra discusión, les dejaré saber que francamente es la culpa de ambos. Si los dos no hubieran sido descuidados, nada de esto habría pasado. La culpa puede ser dividida en partes iguales entre ustedes.

-Oh, Lucius, cállate – espetó Narcissa – las cosas suceden y no podemos interferir con lo que el destino planea. Todo lo que podemos hacer es estar agradecidos cuando las cosas terminan lo mejor posible, como en este caso. Zane mejorará. Ahora Hermione y Draco saben que no deben volver a dejar una escoba afuera y siempre cerrar las puertas del balcón cuando salgan. Los padres aprenden de sus errores, eso tendrías que saberlo mejor que nadie.

Lucius curvó su labio en dirección a su esposa y tomó la cabeza de su bastón para evitar un desborde de malhumor.

-Cuando tenía siete años mojé mis pantalones frente a toda mi clase, en la escuela primaria – dijo Donny desde el suelo – Me llamaron la 'rociadora' hasta que cumplí los doce.

Todo el mundo se quedó mirándola con confusión.

Ella les devolvió la mirada con inocencia - ¿Qué? ¿No estábamos tratando de hacer sentir al otro lo más incómodamente posible? Pensé que ese era el juego.

Narcissa fue la primera en romper a reír, rodando sus ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza – Donatella, mi querida, eres toda una delicia.

-Eso intento – Donny se encogió de hombros – Ahora, iré a por bebidas. ¿Puedo alcanzarles algo?

-Solo un poco de agua – dijo Narcissa.

-Un poco de whiskey o coñac sería bienvenido – murmuró Lucius.

Donny levantó una ceja en dirección al aristócrata mayor – Agua para todos.

Narcissa palmeó la mano de su esposo y observó a Donny y Oliver salir de la habitación - ¿No es ese el joven del que Donatella no puede dejar de hablar? – preguntó Narcissa.

Sí – respondió Hermione – Están saliendo desde hace un tiempo.

-Bueno, ¡qué espléndido! Se merece ser feliz – dijo Narcissa asintiendo. Hizo una pausa por un momento y miró hacia su hijo y su nuera, notando sus actitudes tensas y entrecejos fruncidos - ¿Están bien ustedes dos?

-Estoy bien, madre – escupió Draco.

-No le hables a tu madre con ese tono – le reprendió Lucius.

Él rodó sus ojos y su ceño se frunció más. Levantó la mirada hacia Hermione y ella se la devolvió. Ella le dio una sonrisa tentativa, asegurándole que no estaba enfadada, y él se la devolvió, con su amor por ella llenándole el corazón.

Lucius bufó hacia ellos, murmurándole a su esposa – Tienen que dejar de hacerse ojitos de cachorritos el uno al otro antes de que vomite. Es sumamente desagradable.

-Es sumamente romántico – respondió ella.

Él suspiró y pasó una mano por su rostro – La otra única persona cuerda en esta habitación se encuentra, desafortunadamente, inconsciente en este momento y, lamentablemente, tiene cinco años. En verdad no puedo esperar a que despierte.

-Tampoco yo, querido – le aseguró Narcissa antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él. Siempre era todo un blandengue, y ya sabía cómo lidiar con él. Sonrió maliciosamente para ella misma y celebró internamente cuando la mano de él cubrió la suya. ¡Qué bobo!

Todos levantaron la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió, esperando que Donny y Oliver hubieran regresado, pero el Sanador mayor entró en su lugar, con su rostro en un rictus serio junto a una enfermera siguiéndola de cerca. Permanecieron en silencio mientras esta última chequeaba a Zane y a la caja junto a su cama – Todo está en orden – dijo ella antes de retirarse de la habitación.

El sanador, Sanador Khan, un mago brillante de Karachi tomó una gran respiración antes de mirar a Draco y Hermione – Tienen invitados – dijo lentamente – Estoy obligado a dejarlos pasar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió nuevamente para revelar a Rhonda Westin, su mojigata e inepta PDM, dos caballeros con pinta de matones detrás de ella y a Blaise Zabini, viéndose más furioso que nunca.

-Creo haberle dicho que era innecesario traer a esos hombres con usted, señorita Westin. Está avergonzando a todo el mundo, incluyéndose a usted misma – dijo Blaise con un siseo, seguramente continuando una discusión que habría comenzado fuera en el pasillo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Hermione, con su corazón latiendo a una extraña frecuencia contra su caja torácica.

-Sr. Y Sra. Malfoy, lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a su hijo – dijo Rhonda, empujando sus gafas contra su nariz con sus dedos y viendo nerviosamente a Lucius y Narcissa, ya que ambos estaban mirándola fijamente con sentimientos evidentes en sus ojos – Me informó la Sanadora Ashford que Zane fue ingresado esta mañana. De acuerdo a la política, el hospital debe informar al Ministerio cuando un niño en la Lista de Custodia Vigilada es hospitalizado.

-¿La Lista de Custodia Vigilada? – preguntó Draco lentamente.

Blaise bufó hacia Rhonda – Es la lista de todos los niños y familias que están siendo inspeccionados por PDM. Cuando un niño de esa lista termina en cualquier hospital del mundo mágico, su PDM es alertado, así como su Defensor Judicial.

-¿Zane va a sobrevivir, señor? – preguntó Rhonda al Sanador Khan, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

Él frunció el ceño, y luego asintió cortamente – Zane está como nuevo en este momento. Solo duerme a causa de las pociones que le estamos administrando. Cada dos horas le damos un analgésico, que lo mantiene adormecido. Debería despertar e horas.

-Estuve mirando su informe médico… - comenzó ella a decir.

-No tiene derecho a hacerlo – dijo con enfado el Sanador Khan – El informe médico del paciente es solo para personal del hospital.

Rhonda pasó saliva, volviendo a empujar sus gafas contra su rostro – En realidad, dado que Zane está en la Lista de Custodia Vigilada, todos sus registros son accesibles para su PDM, que soy yo.

-¿Por qué está aquí? – preguntó Lucius finalmente. No toleraba cuando las personas balbuceaban o vacilaban en situaciones tensas.

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron de temor al ser increpada por el Malfoy mayor – Um… en realidad estoy aquí para ciertos trámites desagradables. Me temo que estoy obligada a informarles que el caso de custodia de Zane llegó su fin.

-Los seis meses aún no terminaron – dijo Hermione nerviosa, con su mano tomando la de Zane con más fuerza – aún tenemos un poco más de dos meses antes de que el período de inspección finalice.

-Dada a esta circunstancia desafortunada, el hecho de que Zane casi muere bajo su cuidado, el Ministerio decidió terminar la inspección y garantizar la custodia completa a la madre biológica de Zane.

-¿Disculpe? – Hermione prácticamente chilló - ¡¿Le entregará nuestro hijo a esa trastornada mujer?!

Los ojos de Rhonda pasearon nerviosamente por toda la habitación – Uh… no es mi decisión. El departamento de Servicios Sociales y Familiares decidió que sería lo mejor que la Sra. D'Aggostino tuviera la custodia total de su hijo. Los papeles ya fueron llenados y firmados, y desde más o menos una hora atrás, no son los tutores legales de Zane.

El leve ronroneo de la máquina junto a la cama de Zane era el único sonido que se escuchó después del anuncio de Zane. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, solo mantenían sus mandíbulas caídas, ojos amplios y miradas serias.

-No está hablando en serio – dijo Narcissa después de un momento – No es posible que esté hablando en serio.

Rhonda mordió el interior de su mejilla – Hablo completamente en serio. La Sra. D'Aggostino solicitó que su hijo estuviera bajo el cuidado del hospital hasta que ella pudiera regresar de Francia – aclaró su garganta – Lo que significa que voy a tener que pedirles que dejen la habitación.

-¿Dejarla? – balbuceó Draco, con la mente incapaz de comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró a Blaise necesitando saber que había algo que pudiera hacerse.

Blaise le dedicó a su más antiguo amigo una sacudida de cabeza – Los papeles oficiales declaran que ustedes dos no son más los guardianes legales de Zane, y no tienen derecho a quedarse con él – Blaise bajó la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho – Se documentó que ustedes dos son una amenaza para la seguridad de Zane y que deben permanecer lejos de él antes de que otro caso de custodia determine cualquier tipo de arreglo de custodia compartida.

-Cuándo… por cuánto tiempo… ¿cuándo podré ver a mi hijo de nuevo? – tartamudeó Draco.

-Puede solicitar la custodia compartida en un año – respondió Rhonda nerviosa.

-¡¿Un año?! – exclamaron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Lo lamento – repitió Rhonda.

-Tiene que haber algo… cualquier cosa – trató Hermione – No puede alejarlo de nosotros. ¡Pansy es una madre horrible! No lo ama y sus inspecciones deberían probar cuán mala madre es.

-Sus inspecciones probaron que es suficientemente adecuada como para criar un niño – mencionó Rhonda – No obtuvo resultados estelares de su PDM, pero no tiene defectos para recibir a Zane. Siempre y cuando no falle ninguna inspección, podrá quedarse con él porque ustedes dos fallaron.

-Definitivamente no aceptaré esto – dijo Draco tercamente, con sus ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula fruncida – no pueden llevárselo lejos de mí.

-Draco, colega, no tienes otra opción – dijo Blaise lentamente – Ya fue ordenado y juzgado por un miembro del Wizengamot, quien estaba siguiendo el caso desde el inicio. Traté hasta lo imposible de apelar, pero insisten en que tendremos que esperar un año.

-¿No podré verlo en un año? ¿Un año completo? – dijo Draco ahogándose con sus palabras – Pero… ¡pero es mi hijo! ¡Mi bendito hijo!

-Draco – dijo Lucius con calma, acercándose hasta detenerse detrás de su hijo – Si dicen que tenemos que irnos, entonces nos tenemos que ir.

Draco sacudió su cabeza – No puedo dejarlo. No pueden llevárselo lejos de mí.

Hermione parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas, con su visión volviéndose roja por la ira. ¿Cómo era posible todo esto? ¿Cómo podrían siquiera pensar en llevarse a Zane lejos de ellos? Al diablo con la biología, ¡Draco y ella eran los verdaderos padres de Zane!

-¿Al menos podremos visitarlo? – preguntó.

Rhonda sacudió su cabeza – Lo siento. No hay derechos de visita hasta que llenen la petición para custodia completa.

Recién en un año podrían volver a verlo…

-¿Podemos esperar a que despierte para despedirnos? - insistió ella.

-Se decidió que sería lo mejor para Zane si ustedes se van mientras aún duerme. Le ocasionaría menos daño psicológico…

-¡No se atreva a hablar de daño psicológico! – explotó Hermione finalmente - ¡Van a alejarlo de sus padres que lo aman para dárselo a una mujer que tiene la capacidad mental de un mástil de bandera! No tiene idea de cómo cuidar a su hijo, y lo juro por cada alma en este universo que si ella lo lastima de cualquier modo, o lo molesta apenas un poco, me aseguraré de que cada empleado del Ministerio desee jamás haber nacido.

Fulminó a Rhonda y a los dos hombres detrás de ella con la mirada. Volteó hacia Zane, besó su mejilla y acarició su cara con sus manos, tragándose un sollozo antes de volver a girarse y salir de la habitación.

-Tiene que irse ahora, Sr. Malfoy – dijo Rhonda temblando – Tendré que traer refuerzos si se niega.

Draco observó a los dos hombres que podrían ser los dobles de Crabbe y Goyle. Sus puños se fruncieron a sus costados y luego se destensaron, con toda su energía abandonándolo por completo. Le dirigió una última mirada a su hijo, con temor de tocarlo y volverse incapaz de dejarlo ir.

Se abrió paso entre la PDM y los dos hombres y dejó la habitación del hospital como un suspiro, con Blaise siguiéndolo inmediatamente

Lucius y Narcissa salieron después de que ella hubiera besado a su nieto y le dedicara a Rhonda una de las miradas más frías y malvadas que la pobre mujer había recibido en toda su vida. Lucius puede, o no, que haya presionado accidentalmente su bastón sobre el pie de la mujer firmemente mientras pasaba junto a ella.

* * *

-¿Y no hay forma de refutar esto? – preguntó Donny mientras se sentaba en la sala de Draco y Hermione.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza.

-Tiene que haber algo que hacer – esto vino de Harry. Había llegado apenas se había enterado de las noticias. A pesar de las diferencias a raíz de su matrimonio con Draco, seguía siendo uno de los mejores amigos de Hermione y ni siquiera soñaría no estar junto a ella si lo necesitaba - ¿Piensas que si yo digo algo, quizás les dejan quedarse con él?

-Harry, sé cuánto odias presumir de tu status como salvador del mundo mágico, así que no tienes que hacerlo – dijo Hermione con voz monótona – Además, no nos lo devolverán solo porque tú lo dices. Los papeles ya fueron firmados, Pansy llegó apenas nos fuimos y ahora tiene a su hijo de vuelta.

Harry, Ron, Donny y Oliver miraron a Hermione mientras ella se recostaba de lado en el sofá, con las piernas retraídas a la altura de su cintura y los ojos vacíos mirando la pared opuesta de la sala. Había estado así desde que habían llegado al apartamento. Sin Draco.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy? – preguntó Ron.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza – No lo sé. Pensé que se aparecería aquí, pero no está en casa.

-Espero que esté bien – dijo Donny suspirando – Narcissa me dijo que tampoco estaba en la mansión cuando la contacté por red flú. Me dijo que estará bien luego de un tiempo a solas. Me dijo que no está acostumbrado a no salirse con la suya.

-Esto lo destruyó completamente – dijo Hermione roncamente, con la garganta apretada por las lágrimas sin derramar – La mirada de sus ojos cuando le dijeron que tendría que esperar un año para ver a su hijo…

Las palabras de ella se desvanecieron y sus facciones se volvieron aún más ilegibles, como si se negara a permitir que las emociones la invadieran.

-Pueden irse a casa – dijo finalmente después de un largo momento de silencio – No tienen que quedarse aquí conmigo. Estoy bien.

-No estás bien – dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-¡Dije que estoy bien! – espetó ella – Me gustaría estar sola. ¡Vayan!

Se miraron unos a otros, nada acostumbrados a este lado de Hermione. No entendían la extensión de sus sentimientos; Zane se había convertido en su hijo. Se había convertido en su hijo y se lo habían arrebatado. Ella odiaba sentirse inútil. Odiaba sentirse indefensa. No podía hacer nada y se preocupaba por su hijo. Se preocupaba por Draco, también.

Sus cuatro invitados se fueron silenciosamente; Donny dejando un vaso de agua y un poco de fruta frente a Hermione para recordarle comer algo.

Mientras el sol se ocultaba, la sala fue oscureciéndose sin el beneficio de las luces, dejando a Hermione permitiendo derramar sus lágrimas lentamente, mientras se iba rodeando de su soledad y abandono sofocantes.

* * *

Draco observó los graffiti pintados en la pared de ladrillo de la construcción dilapidada. Después de vagar sin rumbo por las calles de Londres, se había encontrado a sí mismo sentado en un cubo de basura en un callejón detrás de un pub de pésimo nivel social.

Una rata se hizo camino por allí, frotándose contra la pierna de él. En cualquier otro contexto, probablemente él habría chillado (de forma completamente masculina, _obviamente_) y de un salto, habría salido corriendo. En ese momento, sin embargo, apenas parpadeó…

Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar sobre todo esto. Parecía como si su mente estuviera pensando a propósito en cosas sin sentido ni coherencia para evitar pensar en el aplastante dolor que él sabía que tendría que estar sintiendo. El procesamiento de sus pensamientos variaba entre los ingredientes de los jelly beans; él por qué algunas monedas tenían líneas a su alrededor y otras no; por qué algunas personas tenían pelo rizado y otras lo llevaban lacio…

Y luego de reflexionar sobre esos temas clara y universalmente importantes, su cerebro se había bloqueado, dejándole nada en lo qué pensar. Solo percibía cosas. Miraría la pared de ladrillos y pensaría: esta es una pared de ladrillos; hay un graffiti en ella; los colores del graffiti son rojo, negro y azul; hay 549 ladrillos en esa pared…

Mientras caminaba, contaba las grietas de la acera de cemento, sin pensar siquiera que su hijo había estado tirado en una similar a ella esa misma mañana. No, no dejaría que su cerebro pensara en eso. Tenía cosas más importantes para hacer. Tenía que contar las putas grietas de la acera. Una grieta. Dos grietas. Tres grietas. Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete jodidas grietas.

Eventualmente, llegaría a casa. Tenía que asegurarse de que Hermione estuviera ahí y que estuviera bien. Ella era su esposa, la única mujer que alguna vez había amado, y la había abandonado cuando probablemente se necesitaban el uno al otro más que nunca. Pero pensaría en el estúpido que era después. Justo ahora, tenía que seguir contando grietas.

* * *

Su barriga le dolía.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Zane al despertar. Su barriga le dolía y tenía mucho sueño. Bostezó y parpadeó lentamente. Frunció la nariz en confusión al notar que no estaba en su habitación en casa. No estaba tampoco en la habitación de su mami y papi. Tampoco estaba en la sala, ¡ni en casa de Abela y Abelo! Que extraño.

Miró hacia los lados de la cama a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Era una cama muy grande. Las sábanas eran de color dorado y la habitación también era muy grande. ¿Dónde estaban su mami y papi?

¡Oh, no!

¡La escoba! ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Su papi lo había atrapado antes de caer? ¿Acaso había volado nuevamente al apartamento? Eso no podría ser cierto; recordaba resbalar del mango. ¿En dónde estaba, entonces?

-Oh, bien, despertaste – dijo una voz familiar desde el marco de la puerta.

Zane volteó su cabeza para mirar a Pansy mientras esta entraba con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro (un extraño evento). ¿Qué hacía Pansy allí?

-¿Dónde están mi mami y mi papi? – preguntó Zane. Le dolía hablar. ¡Le picaba la garganta! Su labio inferior temblaba mientras miraba a Pansy. De verdad, _de verdad _ quería ver a su mami y a su papi.

-Querido, yo soy tu mami – dijo Pansy suavemente acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el borde de esta.

-No, no lo eres – insistió él . Tengo sed. Me duele la garganta.

Ella tomó un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche y ayudó al niño a beber de él, con miedo a que derramara el agua en las sábanas de algodón egipcio.

-¿Dónde está mi mami? ¿Dónde está papi? – preguntó él nuevamente, después de terminar de beber.

-Zane, yo soy tu mami - dijo ella de nuevo, volviendo a dejar el vaso en la mesita – Tu papi y su esposa están en Inglaterra en tu antigua casa. Ahora vives aquí.

-Quiero ir a casa, por favor – dijo él. quizás si decía por favor, ella lo llevaría junto a su mami y papi. No quería seguir aquí.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes ir. Esta es tu nueva casa, Zane. Tienes tu propia habitación, ¡y podrás estar con tu mami y tu nuevo papi!

-¿Mi mami está aquí? – preguntó él con una pizca de alegría. ¿Dónde estaba su mami? ¿Acaso se estaba escondiendo? - ¿Puedo verla?

-Zane, no me gusta repetir las cosas. Yo soy tu mami. Siempre fui tu mami, y siempre seré tu mami. La otra mujer es tu madrastra.

¡Él conocía esa palabra! ¡Abelo y esa mujer con las gafas siempre llamaban a su mami de esa forma!

-¿Dónde está papi?

-Tienes un nuevo papi ahora – dijo Pansy con una gran sonrisa – No puede esperar para conocerte.

Ella no tendría que esforzarse para mentir mucho. El niño solo tenía tres años, ¿cómo notaría la diferencia?

-Tengo que hacer popó – dijo él urgentemente.

-Oh – respiró ella nerviosa – El baño está tras la puerta de allí – señaló una puerta a su derecha.

Lentamente él se desenredó de las mantas y saltó de la cama, corriendo hacia el baño. Terminó sus asuntos y, mientras se lavaba las manos, justo como su papi le había enseñado, se preguntó como haría entender a Pansy que él quería volver a casa.

Regresó a su habitación y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta entre el baño y el cuarto, mirando fijamente a Pansy mientras ella se arreglaba las uñas.

-Pansy, quiero irme a casa ahora – dijo él tratando de sonar como su Abelo. Cuando Abelo hablaba así, la gente hacía lo que él quería.

-No debes llamarme Pansy, Zane, eso es de mala educación. Me llamarás mami, ¿entendido?

Él asintió rápidamente, sin querer molestarla. Solo quería irse a casa.

-¿Dónde está Rosie? – preguntó él – No puedo dormir sin él.

-No sé quién es – dijo ella – Esta será tu habitación. Dormirás aquí.

-Esta no es mi habitación – insistió él. Pansy estaba loca, de verdad, ¡no sabía nada! - ¿Dónde están mis juguetes? ¿Dónde está Rosie?

-Te compraremos juguetes mañana cuando te sientas mejor. Ahora, vuelve a la cama y duerme un poco. Pasaste por muchas cosas hoy y necesitas descansar.

-Pero… pero no puedo dormir sin Rosie. Mami y papi siempre me arropan y me dan un gran beso, ¡y luego me cuentan una historia para que pueda dormir!

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus pequeños puños se fruncieron a su costado. ¡Su temperamento Malfoy comenzaba a salir a la superficie, y la estúpida de Pansy no estaba escuchándolo!

-Puedo leerte una historia y darte un beso, Zane – trató ella – Soy tu mami, ahora, ¿por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

-¡Quiero a Rosie! – sollozo él, con su respiración hipando mientras lloraba - ¡Solo quiero irme a casa!

Pansy tragó nerviosamente y miró hacia el pequeño niño llorando en el marco de la puerta del baño, con su cuerpito temblando con sollozos.

-Si te consigo esta cosa Rosie, ¿te irás a dormir?

Zane dejó de llorar lo suficiente como para pensar en la oferta de ella. Quería irse a casa. Tener a Rosie sería bueno, pero realmente, _realmente _quería irse a casa.

-Rosie es mi dinosaurio – dijo hipando.

-¡Oh! Es un juguete – dijo ella animada – Un dinosaurio de juguete, al parecer. ¿Es suave o duro?

Qué pregunta estúpida – Rosie es suave y verde y él es mi favorito.

Él la observó tomar su varita y agarrar el vaso vacío de agua. La miró mientras transfiguraba el vaso en un dinosaurio de juguete. Era verde, y era más pequeño que Rosie.

-Ese no es Rosie – dijo él.

Pansy se veía en aprietos y miró hacia el juguete en su mano – Este es… uh… este es Posey. Es la hermana de Rosie.

-Rosie no tiene hermanas – dijo Zane – Es como yo.

-Tenía una hermana de la que nadie sabía – insistió ella – Su nombre es Posey y es muy amable.

Zane sorbió por la nariz y miró al dinosaurio que sostenía Pansy en su mano. Se veía un poco parecida a Rosie, y era un juguete, así que estaba bien. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y levantó la mano por el juguete. Pansy sonrió triunfalmente y dejó el juguete en la mano abierta de él.

Zane abrazó a Posey contra su pecho y se trepó a la cama. Extrañaba a su mami y a su papi. Esperaba verlos pronto.

-Tengo sueño – dijo en medio de un gran bostezo. La medicación volvía a dejar sus efectos en él, y su llanto le había consumido mucha energía. Volteó a uno de sus lados abrazando más cerca al juguete. Esperaba tener un beso de buenas noches de su mami y su papi, pero los haría besarlo dos veces cuando volviera a verlos.

-¿Quieres una historia y un beso? – preguntó Pansy dudando.

La respuesta de Zane fue un suave ronquido mientras volvía a sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

Ella miró la masa desordenada sobre la cama por un largo segundo y luego dejó la habitación, apagando la luz antes de salir.

Todo estaba saliendo maravillosamente. Zane se acostumbraría a vivir en la mansión con ella y Ángelo. Obtendría la manutención que le correspondía de parte de Draco todas las semanas, lo que sería suficiente para envolverlos en diamantes y esmeraldas por el resto de su vida. Tampoco era que gastaría todo el dinero en joyas, por Dios, no. Dejaría, por supuesto, una pequeña suma para Zane, ¿pero cuánto dinero necesitaría un niño de tres años? El resto sería para ella.

Su vida no podría ir mejor.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Gracias por los reviews chichos! El título del capítulo viene de la canción 'Someone to Save You' de OneRepublic.**

**Nota de la Traductora: bueno… realmente lamento no haber subido el capitulo el sábado como lo prometí siempre. Partí el jueves por la noche de viaje y no regresé hasta el lunes por la tarde, por lo que no solo falté a mi promesa de actualizar, sino tambien que me salté clases jajaja Como compensacion por la espera, y aunque ya falte poco para el final... Actualizacion doble! **

**En fin, tristísima la situación de Hermione, aún más la de Draco que no consigue encontrar aún su rumbo, pero mucho peor la de Zane, que no termina de entender por qué Pansy no quiere llevarlo a casa… me mata de pena! **

**Gracias por sus reviews! También a los nuevos favoritos y alertas de la historia, bienvenidos!**

Lily Len: Hola nena! jajaj creeme que no lo hice adrede :( lamento haberte hecho sufrir con la espera, pero aquí tienes el capi! un beso enorme y gracias por leer!

SALESIA: Hola linda! Sip, cuando mejor venian las cosas, tenía que venir Zane y mandarse esa travesura que implicará todos estos cambios dolorosos para su familia. Con respecto a Wolf, yo creo que es un niñito muy seguro de si mismo y que cuando crezca le pateará el trasero a Woodie, porque la maestra donny es solo de el :P jajaja Narcissa demostró ser un gran apoyo para Hermione, dado que esta solo puede confiar en ella, porque ni siquiera donny sabe del trasfondo del inicio de la relacion entre ella y Draco. Al menos, la matríarca de los Malfoy pudo darle ese empujoncito de valor para que Hermione se declare, lástima qe no pudo hacerlo por la caída de Zane. Como dices, el accidente tuvo consecuencias terribles para la custodia. Ahora Draco, que por fín había decidido no permitir que hermione se alejara de ellos) se quedó sin su bebé, y está devastado. pero los niños son así, no miden sus acciones, y aquí están los resultados :S Acertaste con respecto al tema de las culpas, y que serían motivo de discusion, aunque gracias a Merlín las cosas no se agravaron y Lucius, como la voz de la razon, les detuvo. Te agradezco mucho por tus palabras, por tu comprension y por seguir leyendo. Un beso enorme!

Bliu Liz: Hola! me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capi, y sip, el accidente fue un gran ouch para la custodia. Te agradezco mucho por escribirme y espero que estos capis tambien te gusten! un beso :)

Laura: Hola linda! Zane es un cabezota, como muchos niños... Y si, no se tú, pero yo si derramé un par de lagrimitas con este capi. No se si eres de las que lloran mucho, pero por las dudas te recomiendo tener algun pañuelo preparado, puesto que, aunque los capis que vienen no son HIPER SUPER DUPER DRAMATICOS, quizás haya alguna cosita que te saque una que otra lagrimita. Muchas gracias por escribir, un beso enorme!

Elegv: hola nena, y bienvenida a la historia! No se si leerás esta respuesta hoy, dado que tu comentario es del capi 16 y no sé si tendrás tiempo para ponerte al día con el resto, pero no quería dejar de agradecerte tu comentario. Te agradezco mucho que disfrutes la traduccion y que la valores, y por supuesto, la autora se merece unos aplausos! porque realmente la historia tiene mucha originalidad, como lo señalaste. te mando un beso enorme y gracias por animarte a dejar tu comentario!

**Espero no olvidarme de nadie, sino, me avisan! Y perdón si hay algun error, también me lo hacen saber así lo corrijo!**

**Como habrán notado, ya este es el capítulo 20, así que entramos en la recta final… solo cuatro capis más y el epílogo para terminar con esta fantástica historia… y ya me está entrando la nostalgia.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, que lo subo en unos minutitos!**

**Pekis **


	21. When You thought that it was over

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: When You Thought That It Was Over – (Cuando pensabas que ya había terminado)**

Hermione tamborileó sus dedos contra el soporte para brazos del sofá, tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas volvieran a caer. Lo último que necesitaba era sumergirse en una depresión brutal de nuevo. Miró al reloj colgado sobre la chimenea y notó la hora. Era casi medianoche, y no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba Draco. El golpe aplastante de perder a Zane había comenzado a menguar, siendo reemplazado ahora con preocupación por el paradero de Draco.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de contactar a Narcissa para comprobar si no se había aparecido por allí, escuchó el sonido de la puerta frontal siendo abierta y cerrada. Permaneció en el sofá, con una pequeña pizca de enojo quemando en su interior mientras la preocupación remitía.

Draco apareció a la vista unos segundos después, tomando asiento junto a ella, dejándose caer allí con la elegancia de quien se ha rendido ante todo.

Permanecieron sentados en silencio por unos instantes, ninguno capaz de romperlo. En realidad no había nada para decir. ¿Cómo empezarían? Un simple 'hola' se ganaría una mirada confundida del otro, y un suspiro probablemente comenzaría una conversación innecesaria.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo solíamos odiarnos mutuamente? – preguntó él de repente.

Hermione volteó lentamente su cabeza para mirarlo, esperando que no se haya vuelto loco por el dolor de perder a su hijo ese día – Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Parece tan insignificante ahora, ¿verdad?

-Muchas cosas parecen insignificantes ahora – replicó ella.

-Solía odiar el modo en que demostrabas tu seguridad, como si supieras todo lo que había para saber. Me volvía loco – dijo él.

-¿Ya no soy así?

-No, aún eres así. Solo aprendí a vivir con ello.

-Bueno, yo solía odiar como rebajabas a las personas. Tampoco maduraste con esa tendencia; aún lo haces. Tiendes a usar un tono condescendiente con la gente que no conoces, incluso algunas veces con gente que sí conoces. Y lo que más odiaba era que me hables condescendientemente a mí.

-¿Así que aprendiste a vivir con ello? – preguntó él.

-Sí. Aprendí a vivir con ello.

-Odiaba lo mandona que eras.

-Odiaba lo indiferente que eras – respondió ella.

-Odiaba cómo solías pensar que eras mejor que yo cuando ignorabas mis insultos – le dijo él.

-Odiaba cómo solías pensar que eras mejor que yo, y punto.

-Me odiaba a mí mismo por querer ser como tú – dijo él.

Ella se detuvo un momento, dejando que sus palabras la inundaran. No dijo nada, así que él decidió continuar.

-Te odiaba por tener amigos de verdad y por ser mejor que yo en el colegio – dijo él lentamente.

-Te odiaba por ser socialmente aceptado, y tan seguro de ti mismo – dijo ella.

-Ya no te odio – dijo él con un suspiro.

-Lo sé – dijo ella. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas en cierto punto por alguna razón fuera de su comprensión – Tampoco te odio.

-Sigues sin gustarme – le aseguró él – Te amo, pero no me gustas.

-Tampoco me gustas – dijo ella dejando caer la cascada de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Pero me amas? – preguntó él con voz contenida, con su mano buscando la de ella en la oscuridad – No tengo que agradarte, Hermione, ¿pero me amas?

-Sí – dijo ella mientras otra catarata de lágrimas sin sentido acariciaba su mejilla.

Ella jadeó cuando las manos de él encontraron su rostro y la atrajeron contra sus labios, besándola como si necesitara asegurarse de que ella estaba ahí, asegurarse de que fuera real, tangible y toda suya. Su lengua salió a buscar la suya, acariciándola con la ternura que sus palabras habían fallado en expresar.

Ella lo saboreó, saboreó sus lágrimas y lo atrajo más cerca de ella.

No estaban celebrando las mutuas confesiones de amor. Estaban rellenando el vacío que el dolor había dejado atrás.

Draco fue el primero en separarse, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire junto con ella – No me dejes – le susurró contra su boca, mezclando sus cálidos alientos – No podría soportar perderte jamás. Por favor, Hermione. Prométeme que nunca me dejarás.

-No lo haré – le dijo ella – No te dejaré. Pero tienes que prometérmelo tú también.

-Nunca – la besó – jamás – otro beso – de los jamases – y otro – te dejaré.

-Aún sigues sin gustarme – le dijo ella con una sonrisa contra los labios de él, pero ambos sabían a qué se refería.

-Lo sé. También sigues sin gustarme – dijo él con una pequeña y ronca risa.

Volvió a besarla, dejándola sin aliento nuevamente. La atrajo sobre su regazo, con sus muslos rozándose contra los de él mientras él invadía su boca con sus dulces besos. Sus acciones se tornaron frenéticas, sus manos tocándose cada lugar posible en sus cuerpos.

Hermione se alejó un momento para recuperar el aliento, y la expresión abandonada de los ojos de Draco la hicieron detenerse completamente.

-Se lo llevaron lejos de mí – dijo él monótonamente, fuera de sí, con su pecho moviéndose rápidamente para recuperar su propio aliento – Se llevaron a mi niño.

-Oh, Draco - exhaló ella, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. Lo besó y presionó su mejilla con la suya.

-Ayúdame a dejar de pensar en eso – le rogó él – No quiero pensar más en eso.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – preguntó ella impotentemente.

-Solo… solo… - él luchó con las palabras y luego tomó el rostro de ella para besarla de nuevo.

Esta vez, su beso no terminó. Progresó hasta que sus ropas volaron hacia el piso en desorden, hasta que Hermione se sintió a sí misma recostada contra el sofá y con el fuerte y duro cuerpo de Draco cubriéndola. Los labios de él dibujaban caminos sobre su torso, hacia abajo por sus piernas, entre sus piernas…

Ella gritó su nombre, urgiéndolo a ir más rápido, más duro, a amarla con su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente él la penetró, todo su cuerpo tembló, con la piel brillando por el sudor para igualar la de él.

Ella levantó sus piernas y las envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de él, necesitando sentirse más cerca suyo en cualquier modo. Los labios de él nunca abandonaron el rostro y cuello de ella, susurrando palabras de lujuria en su oído mientras se encontraban en cada embestida.

En un tornado de estrellas, luces y sonidos alcanzaron un punto de complexión que dejaría en vergüenza a cualquier otro clímax.

Draco colapsó sobre ella, incapaz de alejarse con las piernas de ella envueltas alrededor de él. Su cuerpo temblaba con la intensidad de las grandes respiraciones, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de ella.

Hermione no estaba segura cómo logró notarlo, pero de alguna forma supo que la humedad que sintió en su cuello no era por su propio sudor… y entonces dejó caer sus propias lágrimas, mientras lo abrazaba más cerca de ella, dejándolo llorar la pérdida de su hijo, con el cuerpo ya no temblando por la intensidad de su respiración sino con la desesperación de sus sollozos.

* * *

Las llamas de la chimenea brillaron de un fuerte color verde, algo que Zane no había visto ocurrir aún en su nueva habitación. Había una pantalla frente a las llamas, porque a Pansy no le gustaba que se acercara mucho al fuego.

Nunca le había prestado verdadera atención a la chimenea, pero ahora que las llamas eran de color verde, reconoció los signos de la red flú.

Tomó asiento sobre la enorme cama en su habitación. Posey el dinosaurio estaba sentado a su derecha, y una gran cantidad de juguetes estaba a su alrededor dado que él los había convocado a una reunión muy importante. Tenía muchas reuniones con sus juguetes. No había mucho más para hacer en la gran casa en la que vivía ahora. Mayormente podía permanecer en su cuarto hablando con sus juguetes, y tratando de que el elfo doméstico jugara con él. Pero nunca lo hacía. Le servían el almuerzo y el desayuno en su habitación, y comía solo, con Posey y otros juguetes como única compañía. Veía a Pansy y al otro hombre solo en la cena.

Cada vez que era hora de cenar, Zane siempre preguntaba cuándo podría volver a casa. Él los ignoraba cuando ellos le explicaban que ya estaba en su nueva casa. Y eso era tan ridículo que prefería no escuchar.

Con sus ojos ampliándose por la curiosidad, acercó a Posey junto a él mientras dos cabezas aparecían en el fuego verde. ¡Conocía esas dos cabezas! ¡Era tío Fred y tío George! Justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar sus nombres, ellos pusieron sus dedos sobre sus bocas para decirle que guardara silencio. Él asintió sin decir nada y observó a sus cabezas hablar en voz baja entre sí.

-Hey, Zane – susurró Fred - ¿Puedes mover esa pantalla sin lastimarte?

Zane se deslizó fuera de la cama y caminó hacia la chimenea. Empujó la pantalla hacia un costado y se movió para permitir a los dos hombres salir de la chimenea y entrar a la habitación.

Mientras se quitaban el polvo, Zane arrojó sus bracitos alrededor de sus piernas y los abrazó firmemente - ¡Vinieron a verme!

George se arrodilló y abrazó al niño mientras se quitaba el polvo de su cabeza y de la camiseta de Zane - ¿Eso quiere decir que nos extrañaste?

Zane asintió con una gran sonrisa - ¿Trajeron a mi mami y a mi papi?

George intercambió una sonrisa triste con Fred y volvió a mirar a Zane – Lo siento, colega. No podían venir.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Zane - ¿Acaso no quieren verme?

-Por supuesto que sí – le aseguró Fred – Esa vaca en el piso inferior no los deja venir.

-¿Hay una vaca en la casa? – preguntó Zane con una risita.

-Está hablando de Pansy – explicó George – Pansy no dejará que tu mami y tu papi vengan a visitarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es una pe… - comenzó a decir Fred antes de que George le interrumpiera.

-Porque no quiere que ellos te alejen de ella. Es una persona muy mala y egoísta – dijo George - Vinimos a hacer nuestra parte para ayudarte a volverla loca.

-¿Se quedarán conmigo? Me aburro todo el tiempo, y nadie habla conmigo – dijo Zane con tristeza – Extraño a mi mami y a mi papi y a Abela y a Abelo y a todo el mundo.

-No podemos quedarnos porque Pansy se enojará muchísimo – dijo George en voz baja – pero te daremos unas cuantas cosas y tú nos ayudarás a jugarle un par de bromas a ella. ¿Acaso no suena divertido?

Zane consideró la propuesta y asintió con su cabeza – Sí. Quiero divertirme.

-Vendremos a verte todas las noches. ¿A qué hora te vas a la cama? – preguntó Fred.

-No tengo una hora – dijo Zane – Cuando termina la cena, vengo a mi cuarto a jugar con mis juguetes y luego me agarra sueño y me duermo. Pansy y ese hombre me dan las buenas noches después de la cena. ¡Ni siquiera me leen un cuento antes de dormir!

-¿Qué te parece si venimos y te leemos una historia antes de irte a la cama, y te traemos algunas cosas para usar en Pansy y ese hombre?

-¿Vendrán todos los días? ¿Traerán a mi mami o a mi papi o a Wolf? ¿Y qué hay de Abela y Abelo?

-Bueno, ellos no tienen permiso para venir, pero podemos traer a cualquiera que no sea parte de tu familia.

-Solo quiero irme a casa – dijo Zane – pero Pansy no me deja.

-Tu mamá y papá están haciendo todo lo posible para llevarte de nuevo allí, colega. Solo tienes que ser un buen chico y torturar a Pansy como nosotros te indiquemos, y todo saldrá maravillosamente.

-Bueno. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Fred y George se sonrieron mutuamente y luego se arrodillaron para mirar a los ojos a Zane, mostrándole la primera de un montón de cosas de su bolso.

* * *

_Sr. Y Sra. Malfoy, _

_Escribo esto con la esperanza de que sepan mantener todo lo que les diré en absoluto silencio. Una vez que lean esta carta, apreciaría que fuera completamente destruida y nunca mencionada nuevamente. No escribo esto como un Profesional Domestico del Ministerio, sino como una persona consciente de que ocurrió una injusticia. Reúnanse conmigo en el pub Blue Beau esta noche a las once. Nadie debe saber de nuestra reunión. Me disculpo por lo que ha sucedido, y solo me queda esperar ser de ayuda._

_RW._

Hermione caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación principal, presionando la nota firmemente en su mano. Llamó a Draco por su nombre, pero escuchó que su respuesta venía desde la habitación de Zane.

Sentado en el borde de la cama de su hijo estaba Draco con Rosie el dinosaurio entre su manos, con sus codos descansando en sus rodillas y su cabeza gacha. Se veía sumamente patético y le provocaba querer sostenerlo hasta que fueran dos almas patéticas, pero juntas. Habían pasado dos días desde que se habían llevado a Zane… dos días desde que se habían confesado su amor.

-¿Sí? – preguntó él, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada.

-Esto acaba de llegar – dijo ella, caminando hacia él y extendiéndole la nota.

Él desdobló el pedazo de pergamino y sus ojos vagaron rápidamente por las palabras. Levantó la mirada hacia ella cuando terminó, con el entrecejo fruncido por la confusión - ¿RW? ¿Rhonda mandó esto?

Ella se encogió de hombros – Al parecer, sí. El otro RW que conozco es Ron, y la última vez que comprobé, no era un PDM. ¿Piensas que es un truco?

Él sacudió su cabeza lentamente – Quiero creer que está diciendo la verdad, y quiero creer que puede ayudarnos. ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que podría pasarnos si se trata de algún tipo de encrucijada?

-Bueno, en realidad, traté de pensar en esa posibilidad pero no veo ningún modo en que podríamos meternos en problemas si vamos a reunirnos con ella.

-Creo que tenemos que ir – dijo él – Después de todo, lo peor que puede pasarnos es tener que esperar un año.

Hermione recostó su cabeza contra su hombro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura – Lo traeremos de vuelta, Draco. Ya sea mañana, la semana que viene, el mes que viene o en un año, lo traeremos de regreso.

-¿Acaso te dije últimamente lo mucho que no me agradas?

Ella sonrió y lo empujó con su hombro – Puede que lo hayas mencionado.

-Bueno, _realmente _no me agradas – dijo él. Ella podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

-_Realmente_ tampoco me agradas – rió ella en respuesta.

-Si alguna vez dejo de no agradarte, creo que podría volverme loco – le advirtió él.

-Oh, no creo que te vuelvas loco – dijo ella, volteando a verlo.

Él le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión.

-_Sé _que te volverás loco.

Con un rápido movimiento, él la colocó bajo él, besando su boca sabelotodo.

Unos minutos pasando las once, Draco y Hermione se detuvieron fuera del pub Blue Beau, localizado en la parte opuesta de Londres. Se miraron mutuamente con duda, antes de entrar en el oscuro establecimiento.

Escanearon el pub que estaba prácticamente vacío y reconocieron a Rhonda Westin sentada en una cabina cerca del fondo del salón; sus gafas estaban casi en el borde de su nariz y sostenía sus manos frente a ella, presionando su copa de bebida lo suficientemente firme como para dejar blancos sus nudillos.

Se acercaron a ella, quien levantó la mirada con una sonrisa tentativa, gesticulándoles para que se sentaran en la pequeña mesa redonda.

-Me alegra que decidieran venir – dijo hablando bajo – Solo tenemos que esperar por una persona más que se nos una.

-¿Quién? – pregunto Draco con sospecha.

-Invité a su Defensor Judicial a que se nos uniera. Yo… yo sé que ustedes no confían mucho en mí, así que pensé que si el Sr. Zabini estaba aquí para ayudarme a explicar ciertas cosas, sabrían que no estoy aquí para jugarles un truco o algo.

-Es muy honorable de su parte ayudarnos, señorita Westin – dijo Hermione sonriendo a la mujer – Está arriesgando mucho.

Las mejillas de Rhonda brillaron mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa – Para decirle la verdad, Sra. Malfoy, su familia fue la primera familia que me asignaron. Me convertí en una PDM para ayudar a la gente, y sé que ustedes dos son buenos padres para Zane. Tienen problemas como toda familia, y realmente no me gustó alejar a Zane de ustedes. Mi conciencia fue una bomba con cuenta regresiva desde que todo sucedió.

-¿Vamos a hacer algo ilegal? – preguntó Draco.

Rhonda sacudió su cabeza rápidamente – No ilegal, pero si el Ministerio se entera que estoy divulgando secretos burocráticos, no estará muy feliz. Estaba revisando los reportes de la PDM de la Sra. D'Aggostino y en realidad ella no tendría que estar a cargo de Zane. Es su madre biológica, sí, pero también tiene conflictos con su actitud, con sus gastos financieros y su estilo de vida en general.

-Nosotros pudimos haberles confirmado eso – replicó él bajo aliento.

-¿Sabían que Pansy era una mala madre, y aun así le dejaron a cargo de Zane? – preguntó Hermione.

Rhonda suspiró – Es solo que yo no podía ir en contra de las regulaciones impuestas por el Ministerio. Todos nos habríamos metido en problemas por ello, así que en su lugar, seguí las reglas y ahora, voy a ayudarlos a tenerlo de vuelta antes de que la separación le cause cualquier dolor extra.

-¿Usted… sabe usted cómo lo está llevando? – preguntó Draco.

-La Sra. D'Aggostino mandó al ministerio la requerida información de su llegada esta mañana y dijo que Zane se está ajustando bien a su nueva casa. Fueron a comprar juguetes ayer, y dijo que es muy feliz hasta el momento.

-¿El reporte de su PDM mencionaba que es una mentirosa compulsiva? – preguntó Hermione rodando los ojos – No hay ninguna posibilidad de que Zane sea feliz ahí. Apostaría mi escuela en eso.

Rhonda empujó sus gafas hasta enderezarlas y tomó un trago de su bebida. Levantó la mirad cuando la puerta del pub volvió a abrirse – Oh, ya llegó el Sr. Zabini – su sonrojo se intensificó y su atención se enfocó inmediatamente en la mesa.

-Lamento la demora – dijo Blaise tomando asiento frente a Draco y Hermione, y junto a Rhonda. Desajustó el nudo de su corbata alrededor de su cuello y le gesticuló al camarero para que le trajera un trago – Estuve trabajando hasta pelar mi trasero esta semana en esa nueva ley interna estúpida que me asignaron. ¿Imaginan salir del trabajo casi a la media noche?

-Hola, Blaise. Es bueno verte también – le dijo Draco a su amigo.

Blaise le dedicó una sonrisa brillante y se inclinó nuevamente contra la mesa – Hola a usted, señorita Westin. ¿Destruyó alguna otra familia últimamente?

Hermione capturó la mirada destruida en el rostro de Rhonda y rápidamente acudió en su defensa – En realidad, Blaise, Rhonda nos ayudará a traer a Zane de vuelta. Acaba de decirnos lo mal que se siente por lo que sucedió.

Las cejas de Blaise se elevaron considerablemente mientras volteaba a ver a la PDM – Bueno, bueno, lamento mi comentario, señorita Westin, por favor acepte mis disculpas. Puedo llegar a ser un verdadero idiota algunas veces.

Rhonda sonrió levemente y continuó con la mirada fija en la mesa, con las mejillas coloreándose con una gama más fuerte de rojo – Está todo bien, Sr. Zabini. Supongo que me lo merezco en cierta forma. Mi trabajo no es el más popular de todos, pero hago lo que puedo.

Hermione codeó a Draco bajo la mesa cuando Blaise le sonrió a Rhonda. Los ojos de la PDM se ampliaron y luego volvieron a la mesa, con una pequeña sonrisa trepando en sus labios. Draco rodó los ojos a su esposa, y le advirtió sin palabras que ni siquiera se le ocurriera jugar de casamentera.

-Supongo que podríamos comenzar – dijo Rhonda – Ahora, los llamé hoy para explicarles el proceso del Análisis Apelativo.

-¿Análisis Apelativo? – interrumpió Blaise - ¿No es eso solo para ordenes de restricción?

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Hermione.

-En realidad, el Análisis Apelativo puede usarse en cualquier área de la ley. Es algo que mucha gente no entiende – explicó Rhonda – Si lo usamos para el caso del Sr. Malfoy, ¿no cree que lo aprobarán?

Blaise pensó en ello por un momento, pasando su índice y pulgar por su quijada. –Ni siquiera consideré esa opción. Estaba seguro que se usaba solo para órdenes de restricción. Pero demonios, esa es una idea brillante.

Draco volvió a rodar los ojos cuando Rhonda sonrió con alegría - ¿Podrían ustedes dos explicarnos a los seres humanos normales, qué demonios están hablando?

-¿Qué les parecería tener a Zane con ustedes para el mes próximo? – preguntó Blaise – Quizás incluso antes que eso.

Draco y Hermione permanecieron en silencio, esperando que Blaise continuara.

En lugar de eso continuó Rhonda – El Análisis Apelativo es un proceso donde se apela al Ministerio revertir una orden de la corte. Ahora, les dije que, de acuerdo a las leyes de protección al niño, tendrán que esperar un año para apelar por la custodia compartida de Zane. Si pasan por el proceso de Análisis Apelativo, solo tendrán que esperar a que el Wizengamot apruebe la apelación para que vuelva.

-¿Cómo funciona?

-Bueno, primero que nada, tendrán que rellenar estos dos formularios con la petición de la custodia total de Zane. Sé que no quieren compartir la custodia con los D'Aggostino, así que tendrán que llenar estos formularios y presentar cinco testigos.

-¿Testigos?

-Necesitan presentar cinco de ellos a todo el Wizengamot, que testificarán el bienestar de Zane siendo ustedes dos los padres. Estos testigos deben ser miembros funcionales de la comunidad mágica, no pueden estar emparentados con ustedes, y no pueden estar emparentados entre sí. Se expondrán ante el tribunal del Wizengamot y serán interrogados con preguntas concernientes a sus hábitos parentales. Estarán bajo juramento y veritaserum si parece como que no dicen la verdad.

-Así que solo tenemos que conseguir cinco testigos, ellos responden unas cuantas preguntas, ¿y obtenemos la custodia de nuestro hijo nuevamente? – preguntó Hermione.

-Precisamente. El Wizengamot tendrá que, obviamente, comprobar que los testimonios de sus testigos sean creíbles y luego tomar una decisión el día de la audiencia.

-Eso suena demasiado simple – dijo Draco con un asentimiento.

-¿Conocen a cinco personas que quieran testificar? – preguntó Blaise tomando un anotador del bolsillo de su blazer – Tendré que anotar sus nombres para informarme mejor, y tenemos que asegurarnos que no estén relacionados ni con ustedes ni entre ellos.

-Sé que Donny nos ayudará – ofreció Hermione – Y por supuesto, Harry y Ron. Esas son tres personas, ya.

-¿No está Weasley en esa gira de acampada veraniega? - preguntó Draco.

-Oh, es cierto. Parte a Nueva York mañana – suspiró Hermione – Bueno, cualquier otro Weasley podría reemplazarlo. Por mucho que no te agraden, todos adoran a Zane.

Draco frunció el ceño – Nunca dije que no me agraden…

Hermione le devolvió el gesto – Hablaremos de eso después. Cualquiera de ellos nos ayudaría gustosos, pero aún nos quedan dos personas más. Casi todo el mundo que conocemos está relacionado con nosotros o entre ellos de alguna manera.

Pensaron por un momento - ¿Y qué hay sobre Lupin? – preguntó Draco – No está emparentado con ninguno de nosotros.

-Pero está casado con tu prima hermana – dijo Hermione. Volteó hacia Blaise y Rhonda - ¿Hay alguna regla sobre la gente relacionada con nosotros por el lado político?

Blaise y Rhonda intercambiaron una mirada para asegurarse, y luego voltearon a los Malfoy – No, el Sr. Lupin puede funcionar como testigo dado que no está relacionado con ninguno de ustedes.

-Bueno, bien, eso deja solo a una persona – murmuró Draco - ¿Puedes hacerlo, Blaise?

-Soy el padrino de Zane – replicó él – no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Crees que Oliver querrá ayudarnos? – le preguntó Hermione a Draco.

-Apenas nos conoce – replicó Draco – Y estoy casi seguro que el tipo me odia, siempre me odió y continuará haciéndolo hasta que yo sea viejo y gris.

Hermione hizo una mueca y golpeteó su dedo contra sus labios – Tiene que haber alguien que pueda ayudarnos. ¿Podemos pasarte el nombre después, apenas consigamos pensar en alguien? – le preguntó a Blaise.

Él asintió y guardó la libreta con los cuatro nombres nuevamente en su blazer – Una vez que tenga el último nombre, elevaré la lista y podremos comenzar con el Análisis Apelativo. Estoy seguro que encontraremos a alguien.

-Entonces, ¿eso es todo? Una vez que encontremos a la última persona, ¿cuánto más tardará el proceso? – preguntó Hermione.

-Todo el chequeo tarda al menos un día hábil, y luego la audiencia del Wizengamot se lleva a cabo el viernes de la semana en la que elevan los testigos. Las audiencias, por lo general, toman unas cuantas horas y la decisión es tomada al final, así que si ellos votan a su favor, podrían tener a Zane de regreso en menos de una semana. Podría ser esta semana misma si me consiguen un testigo para el miércoles.

-Mañana es miércoles – dijo Draco.

-Siempre podrá ser la semana que viene, y la próxima, y la próxima y así, si no encuentran una persona hasta mañana – ofreció Rhonda – El único problema de demorarnos en encontrar al quinto testigo es la extensión de la estadía de Zane en Francia.

Hermione y Draco asintieron de acuerdo – Trataremos de encontrar a alguien lo antes posible.

¿Quién podría ayudarlos?

* * *

Para la noche del miércoles, aún no conseguían pensar en nadie. Habían perdido contacto con un montón de gente desde Hogwarts, y la mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos caían dentro de la categoría de gente que, ya sea estaba emparentada con ellos, o emparentada entre ellos. Los compañeros de trabajo de Draco no conocían realmente a Hermione y a Zane, así que tampoco podían ser de ayuda.

Sus padres y amigos trataban de ayudarlos pensando en gente que posiblemente podría cubrir el quinto puesto de testigo. Quien sea que lo llenara, tendría que ser suficientemente cercano a la familia como para responder correctamente, o solo ser un mentiroso extremadamente bueno. Hermione y Draco pensaban que, dado que su matrimonio completo estaba basado en una burla al Ministerio, ¿por qué tendrían que jugar siguiendo las reglas ahora?

Comenzaron a perder las esperanzas cuando pasó el jueves. Su inhabilidad de pensar en alguien significaba que Zane tendría que pasar en Francia una semana más.

Llegó la noche del viernes y encontró a Draco y Hermione sentados en la sala mirando inexpresivos a la televisión, mientras ésta daba un comercial de cuchillos. Hermione estaba recostada de lado, con su cabeza en el regazo de Draco mientras miraba al anunciador sobreexcitado hablar sobre cómo el cuchillo podía cortar a través de una roca. Ya le había advertido a Draco a no emitir comentario sobre cuán cerca estaba su cabeza de la entrepierna de él. La última vez que él había mencionado algo sobre la casualidad, la conveniencia, la boca y el 'mientras estás allí abajo', ella le había golpeado el brazo inmediatamente y había abandonado la habitación.

-Le pregunté a Donny si Oliver podía cubrir el quinto puesto de testigo – dijo ella cansada – Dijo que lo habría hecho si no estuviera haciendo esa estúpida acampada de verano.

-¿Es la misma a la que fue Weasley? – preguntó Draco.

-Sí. Sus equipos hacen este campamento de verano para adolescentes discapacitados por todo el mundo. Construyen escobas especiales y balones para que ellos jueguen y es, sin lugar a dudas, el gesto más dulce que existe – suspiró ella – En realidad no puedo decir nada malo sobre ello.

-¿Y qué tal el tipo ese que… no, está relacionado a los Weasley. Demonios, esa familia es enorme – murmuró él.

-Pensaremos en alguien, Draco. Soy una gran creyente del destino. Si está destinado a suceder, sucederá.

-Tu optimismo no ayuda – gruñó él - ¿Podemos deprimirnos un poco más?

Ella se recostó sobre su espalda y sonrió hacia arriba para él – Lo estás haciendo lo suficiente por los dos.

Él le sacó la lengua, claramente retrocediendo a la edad mental de siete años, y le dio un golpecito a la frente de ella a modo de regaño – Jamás podremos pensar en alguien.

-Dale un poco de tiempo – dijo ella, tomando su mano y mordiendo su dedo juguetonamente antes de que él la volviera a golpetear.

Él reclinó su cabeza contra el sofá y sacudió la cabeza – Lo extraño.

-Sé que lo haces – dijo ella suavemente – Lo extraño también.

-¿Qué crees que estará haciendo ahora?

Hermione pensó por un instante – Bueno, si es que Pansy está haciendo aunque sea un mínimo esfuerzo , estará alistándose para irse a la cama, posiblemente tomando un baño.

-Espero que la salpique.

-Y yo que ella se ahogue en el proceso – dijo Hermione.

Draco le sonrió hacia abajo – Es un buen niño. Probablemente está sentándose en la cama mientras hablamos, haciéndole leerle una historia.

-Pobre Zane. Probablemente sabe leer un libro mejor que ella.

* * *

Muchísimas millas de distancia a lo lejos, en una gran mansión en Francia, Zane Malfoy tomaba la pequeña botellita que Fred y George le habían dado. Le habían dicho que derramara el contenido de la botellita en la del shampoo de Pansy porque eso haría que su cabello se volviera muy bonito.

Que mal para Pansy que Fred y George pensaran que una pelada fuera bonita.

Zane comprobó el pasillo para asegurarse que no hubieran moros en la costa. Le habían dicho que era una misión grande y secreta y nadie podía saber que Zane hubiera hecho algo. Él había jurado, cruzado el pecho y hecho votos a Posey y Rosie de que nadie sabría jamás que había sido él.

Caminó hacia las grandes puertas que conducían a la habitación de Pansy y ese hombre. Aún estaban en el piso inferior, haciendo lo que fuera que hacían después de cenar, así que la habitación estaba vacía.

Rápidamente se metió al baño y encontró la gran botella rosa descansando en una canasta cerca de la tina. Fred y George sabían de alguna forma cuál era el shampoo de Pansy (sin duda habían curioseado en esa habitación a través de la red flú) y le habían dicho a Zane que descargara todo el líquido de la botellita en la más grande.

La pequeña botellita contenía una fórmula que dejaría a quien sea que la usase la cabeza completamente calva. Solo un antídoto especial, fabricado por los Weasley, podría revertir el efecto. Ningún hechizo, o maldición o poción podría lograr que volviera a crecer el cabello. Al precio especial de noventa galeones, Pansy podría ordenar el antídoto si alguna vez se enteraba cómo había perdido su cabello.

Una vez que terminó, Zane guardó la botellita y regresó la más grande de nuevo a su lugar. Se escurrió nuevamente a su habitación luego de comprobar el pasillo y saltó sobre su cama, sin aliento y sonriendo como si fuera el mismísimo diablo.

¡Tío Fred y tío George estarían tan orgullosos!

Y como si sus pensamientos hubieran conjurado al dúo problemático, aparecieron entre las llamas verdes y rápidamente se acercaron.

-¿Lo hiciste, colega? – preguntó Fred, caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en el borde.

Zane asintió - ¡Lo hice tal cual me lo indicaron!

-¿Dónde está el botecito? – preguntó George desde el otro lado.

Zane se lo sacó desde su bolsillo y lo extendió hacia el gemelo, quien inmediatamente lo hizo desaparecer. No quería evidencia incriminatoria para ellos, muchas gracias.

-¿Trajeron una historia para leerme? – preguntó Zane.

-Sip. Es sobre un dinosaurio y un robot – dijo Fred, sosteniendo un libro frente a él.

-¡Oh, wow! – replicó Zane con asombro.

-Muy bien, ¿estás listo, colega? – preguntó Fred.

Zane asintió con ansias y se acurrucó entre las mantas.

-Había una vez…

* * *

El amanecer fue un evento agradable en el rústico pueblo del nuevo hogar de Zane.

El sonido de los pájaros piando fuertemente en su ventana lo había despertado las mañanas anteriores.

Pero el grito estrangulado que venía de la habitación principal fue lo que lo despertó esa mañana y lo que le puso una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras se cubría la cabeza con una almohada para volver a dormir. Una broma menos y muchas, muchas más para hacer aún.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews! El título del capítulo viene de la canción 'Everything's Not Lost' de Coldplay.**

**Nota de la Traductora: Bueno, aquí está el otro capi... espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me hayan perdonado! jajaja**

**La recomendacion musical de hoy es: 'You've really got a hold on me' . la original es de los Beatles y a mi no me gusta mucho, pero Tom Fletcher, (ya saben, cantante de McFly) hizo un cover con su esposa Giovanna y es hermosisisisisisima. Y en realidad, está relacionada con la conversacion de Draco y Hermione, en la parte donde se dicen que 'no me agradas, pero te amo'. Busquenla en Youtube! son muy lindos cantandola!**

**Nos leemos el jueves bombones..**

**Pekis :)**


	22. Never Know What the Future Brings

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Never Know What the Future Brings – (No puedes saber lo que depara el futuro).**

Blaise levantó la mirada de su papeleo cuando Margie, su secretaria, entró y lo llamó – Tiene una visita, Sr. Zabini.

El bajó la mirada a su escritorio, a la agenda que Margie le planeaba cada mañana – No tengo asignada una reunión para hoy.

-Dice que es urgente – replicó Margie - ¿Lo despido?

Blaise sacudió su cabeza con cansancio y le gesticuló a ella para que permitiera pasar al visitante.

Ella le dirigió una mueca y procedió a permitirle la entrada a la visita a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras suyo luego de salir.

El hombre alto, vestido con una túnica negra, dio un paso adelante y le estiró su mano a Blaise, presentándose a sí mismo rápidamente – Victor Reid, señor. Me dijeron que usted puede ayudarme.

-Tome asiento, Sr. Reid – dijo Blaise, apuntando a una silla frente a su escritorio - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo exactamente?

-En realidad, se trata más bien de _usted _siendo ayudado por _mí. _– dijo Victor.

-No tengo tiempo ni paciencia para adivinanzas, Sr. Reid – dijo Blaise arrastrando las palabras - ¿Para qué está aquí?

-Los Malfoy necesitan un quinto testigo para su Análisis Apelativo – dijo monótonamente, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida del apuesto abogado – Puedo ser ese testigo.

-¿Es un conocido de los Malfoy? ¿Conoce cómo califican como padres?

-Soy un conocido de ellos – dijo Victor – Conocí a Draco por mucho tiempo y tuve el reciente placer de conocer a su esposa.

-Los testigos deben ser cercanos a la familia, Sr. Reid. Soy el padrino de Zane y fui amigo de Draco desde que éramos niños. Nunca escuché mencionar su nombre antes.

-Ah, Sr. Zabini, pero yo tengo algo que los otros testigos no tienen – dijo Victor con una sonrisa genuina – Dado a un trastorno de personalidad que va mejorando muy lentamente, desarrollé hace mucho tiempo inmunidad a cualquier poción de la verdad, hechizos o magia.

-¿Puede contrarrestar el poder de un veritaserum? – preguntó Blaise escéptico.

-Así es, puedo hacerlo – respondió Victor – Viví la mayor parte de mi vida a través de los dientes (1), así que puedo asegurarle que soy muy talentoso en ello.

-¿Por qué haría esto por los Malfoy? ¿Qué ganaría usted con todo esto? – preguntó Blaise.

-Me gustaría pagar ciertos daños que les causé – respondió él.

-¿Cómo se enteró de su necesidad de un quinto testigo? – continuó Blaise con su lista de preguntas. Él era conocido por siempre estudiar un tema a fondo, necesitando saber todo antes de avanzar. Era una de las razones por la que él era el segundo Defensor Judicial con la mayor posición del Ministerio.

-Mi madre es amiga de Narcissa Malfoy; escuché una conversación entre ellas mientras tomaban el té. Le pregunté a Madame Malfoy quién estaba encargado de su caso y ella me dirigió hacia usted.

-Todos los testigos son sometidos a previas investigaciones. ¿Tiene algo en su expediente de lo que yo tenga que enterarme, antes de anotar su nombre?

-Me apresaron por agresión, pero me dijeron que sería removido de mi expediente si asistía a sesiones de rehabilitación psicológica, lo cual cumplí.

Antes de que Blaise pudiera preguntar algo más, Margie llamó a la puerta y coló su cabeza en la oficina – Otra visita, Sr. Zabini. Ella dice que no tiene una cita, pero que es urgente.

-¿Todas lo son? – murmuró Blaise bajo aliento – Puede hacerla pasar una vez que el Sr. Reid se marche.

El labio de Margie se curvó – Dice que no puede esperar y que lamenta mucho interrumpir, pero que realmente necesita verlo.

Blaise pasó una mano por su rostro y asintió – Lamento esto, Sr. Reid. Fueron unos días bastante ajetreados.

-No me molesta – dijo Victor con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente – Por favor, atienda a esta persona; yo puedo esperar.

Blaise se levantó desde detrás de su escritorio para recibir a su invitado cuando de repente se detuvo y miró a la mujer parada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Señorita Westin? – preguntó Blaise con un tono de voz sorprendido - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Rhonda se mordió el labio y empujó sus gafas contra su nariz, haciéndolas ver más torcidas de lo que parecían antes – Lamento mucho, mucho interrumpir, Sr. Zabini, pero acabo de volver de una reunión departamental y necesitaba acercarme a hablar con usted.

-Bueno, por favor pase y tome asiento. Si el Sr. Reid no tiene más preguntas, mi reunión con él ya terminó.

Victor se incorporó y sonrió a los otros dos – Lo veré en la audiencia entonces. Hasta luego, Sr. Zabini, gracias por su tiempo.

Blaise asintió cordialmente al hombre y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que se hubiera alejado – Lamento eso, señorita Westin. Tuve unos cuantos visitantes como ése últimamente. Ahora, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Ella empujó sus gafas por un costado, volviendo a desacomodarlas – Necesitaba repasar el caso Malfoy con usted dado que acabo de hablar con los miembros del Wizengamot que están llevándolo adelante. Les dije que estamos llenando una solicitud para el Análisis Apelativo y dijeron que sería completamente legal y que, siempre y cuando presentemos los cinco testigos, estaríamos bien – sonrió Rhonda levemente, ocupando sus nerviosos dedos en cepillar un mechón de su cabello – Le pregunté al Sr. Pérez si yo podía presentarme como un quinto testigo, pero dijo que yo no califico dado que seré parte del panel que tome la decisión final.

-Eso fue muy amable de su parte – sonrió Blaise – Pero, afortunadamente, ya tenemos todos nuestros testigos. Voy a elevar los nombres para el chequeo de información pertinente hoy mismo.

-Entonces todo está saliendo perfectamente – dijo ella – Puedo dejar de pasada los nombres en la oficina del Sr. Pérez, dado que pasaré por ahí antes de ir a la mía a recoger los contratos y algunos formularios extra.

Blaise removió entre los papeles de su escritorio y sacó el pergamino que tenía anotado los cuatro nombres en él. Rápidamente agregó el nombre de Victor Reid al final y se lo extendió a Rhonda. Él levantó la mirada hacia ella y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su apariencia desaliñada. Varios mechones de cabello rubio se habían escapado del moño tirante que había tratado de hacerse, y sus anteojos aún estaban torcidos contra su rostro, aumentando el tamaño de un ojo más que del otro.

Él estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres glamorosas, supermodelos, actrices, damas de la alta sociedad, solo la crème de la crème. Jamás había conocido a alguien que se preocupara menos sobre su apariencia. Rhonda parecía vivir en un mundo donde no importaba lo que usara o cuán desprolija se viera. Y en realidad, a él le gustaba eso de ella. Simplemente, ella no se interesaba en eso, lo que le daba un sentido de madurez que al parecer él nunca había notado en las otras mujeres.

-¿Sr. Zabini? – preguntó ella con cautela - ¿Acaso está escuchándome?

Él parpadeó dos veces y sonrió con timidez – Lo lamento… estaba distraído.

-Oh – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Maldita sea, ¿acaso no tiene ella una bonita sonrisa? Dientes parejos con esos labios llenos…_

-¿Sr. Zabini, se encuentra bien? – preguntó ella, con la preocupación escrita en el rostro.

-Perfectamente bien – dijo él rápidamente, sacudiendo de su cabeza esos estúpidos pensamientos – Creo que estuve trabajando mucho últimamente.

Ella asintió comprendiendo – Sí, eso es algo que realmente puede desquiciarnos de nuestro funcionamiento normal. Algunas veces siento que un paseo por Azkaban sería mejor que asistir al trabajo todos los días.

Él rió ante eso y notó su mirada sorprendida. Ella se veía impresionada por poder hacerlo reir. Le gustaba eso de ella. Su inseguridad era enternecedora.

-Um, debería irme ya. Me llevaré estos nombres y estaré en contacto con usted por el caso apenas me entere de algo nuevo o importante – dijo ella, levantándose y derramando la tasa de café del escritorio con sus libretas - ¡Oh, lo siento mucho!

Él le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras tomaba su varita y limpiaba todo con un simple movimiento – No se preocupe, señorita Westin, todo está bien – él estaba escondiendo una sonrisa ante su agotadora energía, al verla con el labio inferior apretado entre los dientes y sus manos temblorosas moviéndose para acomodar sus torcidas gafas.

-Soy una semejante torpe – suspiró ella, moviendo sus anteojos una vez más – De verdad lo siento, Sr. Zabini.

-De nuevo le dijo, no se preocupe por ello – sonrió Blaise – Suelo derramar cosas todo el tiempo.

-Solo lo dice para hacerme sentir mejor – murmuró ella.

-No, es cierto. Siempre vuelvo loca a Margie con lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser. Y ella siempre tiene que recoger todo después – explicó él.

-¿Margie? ¿Su recepcionista? – preguntó Rhonda tentativamente.

Él asintió y notó la pizca de alivio de su rostro. Por alguna razón, sintió a sus pies moverse más cerca de ella, notando como sus ojos se ampliaban ligeramente mientras él se le aproximaba. No se dijeron nada el uno al otro mientras él tomaba un paso más cerca y le ajustaba las gafas hasta que estuvieron derechas sobre su rostro. Las mejillas de ella estaban de un rosa brillante y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, de un marrón brillante y mirándolo fijamente.

Ella pasó saliva mientras los dedos de él se deslizaban por su mejilla acariciándolas. Él le sonrió y luego se alejó un paso.

-Mejor me marcho – dijo ella con la voz entrecortada – antes de que haga algo como quemar su oficina u otra cosa igualmente destructiva.

-Hasta pronto, señorita Westin – la saludó él alegremente mientras se apoyaba contra su escritorio.

Ella volteó a mirarlo, con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un costado – Adiós – chilló.

Él sonrió, mirándola salir de la oficina con apuro, con su falda de negocios larga hasta la rodilla moldeando su figura perfectamente, y sus largas piernas tropezando un poco antes de finalmente desaparecer.

* * *

Pansy se ajustó la peluca en la cabeza, mirando al espejo con una mueca en el rostro. ¿Cómo había perdido todo su cabello? Había pasado ya por diecisiete Sanadores e incluso un par de médicos muggle, y ninguno de ellos había podido decirle el por qué de su repentina calvicie.

-¿Pansy? – escuchó la pequeña voz de su hijo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué? – preguntó rudamente mientras volteaba para encontrarse a Zane parado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la peluca rubia.

-Me gusta ese color en tu cabello – dijo él – Es como el de papi.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y frunció el entrecejo – Uh, gracias Zane.

-¿Puedes llevarme al parque? – preguntó él, entrando a la habitación de ella y pasando junto a la puerta del closet, que estaba abierto. Curioseó por ahí, mirando toda la ropa y pasando sus manos por las telas sedosas – Quiero jugar afuera, por favor.

-Pregúntale a Ángelo – dijo ella distraída – Tengo que visitar al maldito fabricante de pelucas de nuevo.

-Oh, oh, Pansy, dijiste una mala palabra – rió él – tienes que ponerte en tiempo-fuera.

-Oh, lo haré inmediatamente – dijo ella rodando los ojos – Ahora, vete. Ángelo te llevará a alguna parte.

-No puedo encontrar a Jello – explicó Zane. Se aseguró que ella no estuviera viendo cuando filtró la bomba fétida permanente en su closet.

-Debería estar en su estudio – dijo ella, despejando su rostro de los mechones de cabello falso.

Zane pasó su mano por un vestido extra suave y dejó la habitación, con sus piernitas acelerando una vez que estuvo cerca de su habitación. Caminó hacia su cama y miró bajo ella, sonriendo cuando encontró a los dos rostros iguales sonriéndole en respuesta.

-¿Pusiste la bomba fétida en su closet? – preguntó Fred Weasley, saliendo de debajo de la cama.

-Sí, la puse allí, justo en el medio como me dijiste – dijo Zane saltando hacia la cama y rebotando un par de veces - ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer esa bomba fétida, de nuevo?

-Hará que toda su ropa huela muy gracioso – explicó George, trepando a la masiva cama y rebotando junto a Zane – El olor nunca saldrá de su ropa a menos que compre un perfume especial nuestro por solo trescientos galeones.

Los ojos de Zane se ampliaron considerablemente - ¡Eso es un montón de dineros! Una vez, abelo y Abela me dieron diez galones, ¡y podía comprarme cualquier cosa en toda la tienda!

-Galeones, colega, no galones – sonrió Fred – ahora, volveremos en la noche para ver cómo estás y leerte tu historia antes de dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo! – dijo Zane.

Los observó dejar la habitación por la red flú. Bajó de la cama de un salto y corrió a buscar a Jello para ver si podría llevarlo al parque. Jello no era un hombre malo, solo muy aburrido. Le gustaba hablar sobre dinero y muchachas lindas y un montón de cosas aburridas, pero Zane por lo general dejaba de escucharlo.

* * *

Volteando la pieza de grafito en su mano de un lado a otro, Draco observó al oscuro material manchar sus dedos, dejando un desastre gris oscuro. Su mente no estaba enfocada en las manchas, o en los planos en su escritorio. Supuestamente tendría que haber terminado los esquemas de un proyecto que había comenzado hace una semana, pero no podía enfocarse en ese deber.

La culpa comenzaba a corroerlo. Había hecho algo imperdonable. Había hecho algo furtivo, solapado, inmaduro y completamente irracional. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se habían llevado a Zane a Francia, y dos semanas desde que Draco había hecho esa cosa imperdonable.

Levantó la mirada al reloj junto a su escritorio y suspiró al darse cuenta que no podía mantener esa culpa devastadora mucho más. Tenía que decirle a Hermione la verdad, confesarle su acto deplorable. Probablemente lo odiaría, en el mejor de los casos lo lastimaría, y definitivamente querría abofetearlo. Se lo merecía a todo.

Dejando caer la pieza de grafito, enrolló los planos y se los entregó a Roger, su segundo al mando en la compañía, para luego dejar el edificio con apuro, apresando su capa en su brazo mientras volteaba la esquina para aparecerse directamente en casa.

Llegó a un apartamento vacío, encontrando una nota de Hermione en la mesita del café diciéndole que estaba de compras con su madre. Cambió su ropa de trabajo a unos shorts de deporte y una camiseta blanca, dejando el apartamento para correr. Se había salteado sus hábitos de ejercicio, sin seguir su hábito de salir a correr tres veces a la semana por su barrio.

Quizás corriendo se borraría un poco la culpa de su cabeza… el dolor… la pérdida. Es cierto, aún tenía a Hermione, quien lo amaba, y a quién él amaba también. Pero necesitaba a su hijo. También tenía que decirle a Hermione lo que había hecho. No podría mirarla a la cara ni un segundo más sin que ella sepa eso.

Corrió por dos horas, sin disminuir la velocidad, sin dejar que la quemazón en su pecho y piernas lo ralentizaran o tentaran a detenerse. Cada vez que su pie tocaba el cemento, pensaba en su hijo, lejos, viviendo con una mujer que probablemente habría acabado con Voldemort usando solamente su actitud mandona.

Para cuando llegó al apartamento, estaba sumamente exhausto. Su respiración salía en cortos jadeos mientras presionaba su costado y secaba el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo. Desbloqueó la puerta y entró al vestíbulo, haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta que había olvidado estirar después de correr, y con los músculos gritándole que no caminara tan lento.

-¿Draco?- la voz de Hermione se oyó desde su habitación - ¿Eres tú?

-Seh – respondió él, arrojando su varita a la mesita de café y colapsando en el sofá.

Ella apareció en el marco de la puerta, con la luz detrás de ella iluminando el frizz que parecía acompañarla sin importar cuántas veces utilizara el acondicionador que Donny le había regalado - ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba un poco preocupada.

-Perdona, me fui a correr y perdí la noción del tiempo – suspiró él, estirando sus piernas frente a él y tomando una profunda respiración.

-¿Disfrutaste tu carrera? – preguntó ella acercándose a sentarse junto a él en el sofá pero luego se inclinó, para alejarse- Dioses, hueles como la mierda.

-Seh – respondió él monótonamente.

-¿Qué está mal? – preguntó ella de repente.

-Tengo que decirte algo – dijo él, mirando directamente a la televisión en blanco.

-¿Qué es?

-Hice algo estúpido – dijo él lentamente – No pude decírtelo antes porque, bueno, primero, no recordaba haberlo hecho hasta ayer, y porque no había tenido el coraje para hacerlo. Eso es algo que recordarás del Draco adolescente, ¿verdad? ¿Qué era un cobarde?

Ella inclinó la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido por la confusión - ¿Qué demonios estás hablando?

-No podía enfrentar el hecho de que mi hijo había sido alejado de mi – continuó él – No estaba completamente cuerdo cuando me fui de ese hospital dos semanas atrás. Me fui y… y…

-Draco, ¿qué hiciste?

-Fui a ver un Sanador – dijo simplemente, sin encontrar su mirada curiosa. Sus ojos estaban enfocados justo delante de él, mirando sin parpadear – Me quitó el hechizo anticonceptivo semipermanente.

Ella permaneció en silencio por un momento, digiriendo sus palabras.

-Tuvimos sexo sin protección por dos semanas – continuó él.

Más silencio.

-Creo que pude perder un poco de mi lucidez cuando me dijeron que se llevarían a Zane. Sentí que mi mente se desconectaba del resto de mi cuerpo, haciendo cosas por sí misma. Pensando en ello ahora, estoy muy seguro que mi subconsciente pensó en reemplazar a Zane con otro niño. Apenas recuerdo haberlo hecho. De repente vino a mi mente anoche antes de dormir, que había acudido a un sanador y le había pedido revertir el hechizo anticonceptivo. Por eso pienso que pude volverme, o estoy volviéndome loco.

Incluso más silencio.

-Si hubiera recordado haber revertido el hechizo, te lo habría dicho antes, Hermione – dijo él, con la voz aún carente de emoción – pero, ahora no estoy seguro si me arrepiento de hacerlo. Tú siendo la madre de mi hijo no me parece nada repulsivo.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su silencio. ¿Dónde estaba las nueve millones de preguntas, los gritos, las exclamaciones, las maldiciones?

No se atrevía a mirarla. Él sabía que había hecho algo malo, por encima de malo, pero no la miraría a los ojos hasta saber cómo se sentía ella al respecto.

-¿Vas a decir algo?

-¿Qué quieres que diga? – preguntó ella.

-No lo sé.

-Tengo que salir de aquí – dijo ella rápidamente, moviéndose para alejarse del sofá.

La mano cálida de Draco apresó su muñeca, y la volteó para encararlo – Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías. Me lo prometiste.

-No sé qué quieres que haga, o diga – dijo ella con la voz controlada – Tengo que alejarme de ti.

La mano de él se liberó de su muñeca, con sus ojos quemando con un odio que no había visto desde que eran niños, desde cuando se habían reencontrado cuando Zane recién era inscript en la escuela – Entonces vete.

-Draco…

-¡Vete! – espetó él, levantándose y dejando la sala.

-¡Solo necesito tiempo para pensar! – le gritó ella - ¡No puedes pretender que asimile todo esto de una sola vez!

-¡Vete a la mierda de aquí! – le gritó él a través de la puerta cerrada.

Ella rodó los ojos. _Seh, como si ahora fuera a irme solo porque me lo ordena. Piensa de nuevo, amigo. _Volvió a sumergirse en el sofá, con el corazón comenzando a ponerse al día con su mente, latiendo irregularmente ante las noticias que Draco había mantenido ocultas de ella.

No tenía síntomas de embarazo; nada se había sentido diferente en las dos semanas anteriores. Pensó para sí misma, usando un calendario mental: su último período había finalizado el día que Zane se había caído del balcón.

Presionó la palma de su mano contra su plano estómago, con sus dedos trazando patrones sobre él. Se podía imaginar un niñito, justo como Zane… con ojos grandes y confiados; con una amplia e inocente sonrisa… podía imaginar a una niñita con ojos grises oscuros, con una sonrisa burlona lista para surgir cuando fuera el momento indicado, y con cabello descontrolado del color del halo de un ángel.

Siempre había oído a las mujeres decir que tenían esos "sentimientos" cuando quedaban embarazadas, como si simplemente supieran si estaban esperando un hijo. Ella no había sentido nada así. Probablemente eso era algo bueno, se dijo a sí misma. No estaba lista para tener hijos, ¿verdad?

Ya era una madre, ya era una esposa… así que su razonamiento no estaba en lo cierto. Estaba sumamente preparada para tener un bebé. Amaba a los niños, y amaría a cualquier niño que le dieran. Solo le había tomado un par de días enamorarse completamente de Zane, y ni siquiera tenía su sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer con Draco, enfurruñado en su habitación probablemente pensaba que ella estaba enojada con las noticias que le había dado. Para ser completamente honesta, estaba un poco enfadada, porque nunca le gustó no poder tener control sobre su vida. Le habría gustado estar consciente de la posibilidad de quedar embarazada, pero desde que se había casado con Draco las cosas tendían a salirse de control, escaparse de sus manos.

-Aún estás aquí – escuchó la voz de Draco decirle desde la entrada de la sala.

-Sí – dijo con la voz contenida.

-No me disculparé – dijo él francamente.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, quien estaba recientemente duchado, con el cabello aún húmedo y pegado al rostro. Se veía muy similar a como había sido cuando habían iniciado en Hogwarts, con sus facciones en una mueca.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas – replicó ella.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste? – preguntó él.

-Porque tú hiciste ese trabajo por mí – dijo ella.

-No me agradas – dijo él en voz baja.

-Seh, tú tampoco me agradas mucho – le dijo ella.

Permanecieron en silencio, con las respiraciones siendo el único sonido de la sala.

Él se acercó para sentarse junto a ella en el sillón, sin tocarla y sin decirle nada. Se sentaron lado a lado con sus pensamientos yendo en cualquier dirección.

-¿No sabes si estás…?

-No – dijo ella rápidamente – No lo sé.

-Quiero decirte que siento no haberlo recordado antes, pero no puedo. Realmente lo deseo. _Quiero _tener un hijo contigo, Hermione. Sabes que mi egoísmo no conoce límites.

-No estoy enojada, Draco – dijo ella.

-Lo sé. Te quedaste.

-Olvidaste agregar arrogancia junto con egoísmo.

Él dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada ante eso.

-Necesito hablar con alguien – dijo ella – Preferiblemente una mujer.

-Lo que necesites – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella se levantó pero fue impulsada hacia abajo nuevamente cuando Draco atrapó su cintura y estrelló sus labios contra los de ella, mostrándole lo que le costaba tanto poner en palabras. Se alejó lentamente, despegando sus manos de su cintura, y desplazándolas lentamente hacia su estómago.

Intercambiaron una mirada y ella lo dejó en el sofá, caminando hacia la puerta con prisa, no vaya ser que no pueda contener el impulso de follarse a su esposo justo ahí, incluso a pesar de sus lapsus mentales.

* * *

-Te extrañé muchísimos de montones – le dijo Donny a las llamas verdes, sonriéndole a la cabeza de Oliver – La camiseta que te robé ya perdió tu aroma.

-¿Te robaste una de mis camisetas? ¿Es la que uso para entrenar? – preguntó él.

Ella sonrió ampliamente – Sí.

-Ah, Donatella, estuve buscando esa camiseta – dijo él con una sonrisa traicionera – Dime que al menos estaba lavada cuando te la llevaste.

-Nop. Olía como tú luego de una buena y fuerte sesión de entrenamiento. Me dormí con ella – explicó ella – Huele tan masculinamente.

-Serás mi total perdición, muchacha – rió él. Dejó de hacerlo cuando escuchó el sonido de un llamado a la puerta de Donny - ¿Esperas a alguien?

-Sí – dijo ella – Quizás es el delivery de novios a domicilio.

-Ja-ja – dijo él secamente, viéndola caminar hacia la puerta.

Donny la abrió para encontrar a Hermione, quien le sonreía lánguidamente. Oliver las observó hablar y luego vio como Donny caminaba hacia la chimenea y le mandaba un beso - ¡Es hora de una charla de chicas! ¡Adiós, Woodie! ¡Diviértete en Lafayette!

Él la saludó con la mano y su cabeza desapareció de las llamas, que se volvieron de un color naranja intenso y brillante.

Donny volteó hacia Hermione y le señaló el sofá para que se sentaran - ¿Qué hay en tu cabecita, amor? – le preguntó mientras tomaba su varita y conjuraba dos vasos de jugo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y aceptó el jugo con un asentimiento educado – Vine a hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

-Sí, por supues…—Donny se interrumpió al escuchar otro llamado a la puerta—Oh, esa debe ser Narcissa.

-¿Narcissa? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Aquí?

-Sí, la invité a tomar el té. Es una explosión de chismes siempre que viene a casa. Me fascina – sonrió Donny mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Hermione bajó el vaso de jugo a la mesita, con las manos demasiado temblorosas como para sostenerlos firmemente. Escuchó a las dos mujeres saludarse calurosamente. Ya se había acostumbrado a la naturaleza amorosa de Narcissa, algo que siempre le había sorprendido.

-Hermione, ¡querida mía! – la cantarina voz de Narcissa se escuchó mientras entraba a la sala. En realidad, _flotaba _en la sala sería más apropiado, dado que su túnica revoloteaba detrás de ella con gracia - ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy… bien – dijo Hermione, levantándose para abrazar a la mujer mayor.

-¿Cómo está Draco? – preguntó Narcissa tomando asiento junto a su nuera - ¿Están saliendo adelante ustedes dos?

-Estamos… bien – dijo Hermione sintiéndose repetitiva – Draco aún tiene sus explosiones de tristeza y algunas veces lo encuentro durmiendo en la habitación de Zane, pero creo que está tratando de ajustarse.

-Oh, mi pobre niño – suspiró Narcissa – Donny, corazón, ven a sentarte. Podemos tomar el té después.

Donny le hizo caso, dejando la cocina para tomar asiento frente a las dos mujeres Malfoy - ¿Ya encontraron a su quinto testigo?

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con tristeza – Blaise nos dijo que pasaría esta noche a hablar con nosotros… pienso que necesita un quinto nombre pronto, pero realmente no podemos pensar en nadie.

-Todo saldrá bien – le aseguró Donny – Zane está _destinado _ a estar contigo y Draco; el destino solo está tomando un poco más de tiempo en definirse.

-Nuestra pequeña y espiritual optimista – rió Narcissa.

Donny sonrió y levantó sus brazos en un gesto despreocupado – Solo pienso que las cosas buenas le suceden a la gente buena si son lo suficientemente pacientes.

-Comienzas a sonar como una galleta de la fortuna – dijo Narcissa rodando los ojos.

Hermione las observó charlar y reír, con sus nervios gritando por mencionar su problema. Quería decírselo a alguien, saber si estaba preocupándose por nada. Dejó escapar una exhalación frustrada. Se tendría que haber limitado a leer un libro de embarazo para aprender un hechizo de chequeo de embarazo o alguna poción… oh, al demonio con eso, tendría que haber caminado directamente a la farmacia más cercana y comprado un test de embarazo, para hacer pis en él y averiguarlo en la forma tradicional.

-¡Hermione! – gritó finalmente Donny - ¡Vuelve con nosotras, carita de muñeca!

-Lo siento – dijo Hermione.

-Justo estaba contándole a Narcissa que no sabía por qué estabas aquí, aunque eres completamente bienvenida – dijo Donny – Justo antes de que abriera la puerta me decías que tenías que preguntarme algo…

-Oh, uh, sí, solo quería saber cómo estabas – dijo Hermione vagamente – Siento que en el único momento que puedo verte es mientras estamos trabajando, últimamente.

-Estoy tan bien como lo estaba ayer mientras conversábamos – rió Donny - ¿Estás segura que estás bien, Hermione? No pareces tú misma.

-En realidad, creo que es solo un dolor de cabeza – dijo ella – Creo que pasaré por una farmacia y compraré algún analgésico.

-Me parece que yo tengo uno… - dijo Donny.

-No, está bien, de todos modos tengo que comprar otras cosas – dijo Hermione – Las veré pronto.

Narcissa y Donny observaron a Hermione dejar la sala con actitud poco natural en ella. Voltearon a verse la una a la otra con miradas curiosas - ¿Crees que está mintiendo?

-Oh, definitivamente está pasando algo por su cabeza – dijo Narcissa - ¿Tal vez se peleó con Draco? Sé que cuando Lucius acaba con mis nervios tiendo a volar de la mansión y usar sus galeones con una muy buena tarde de compras… pero al final termino comprando lencería, ¡y Lucius es el único que se beneficia con eso!

-Eso, de alguna manera, no me parece desagradable – dijo Donny seriamente – Te casaste con un espécimen regio, Narcissa. Si no amara a Woodie, definitivamente te pediría la mano de Lucy-pie cuando te cansaras de él.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Amas al joven Oliver? – preguntó Narcissa con emoción - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

Donny realmente se sonrojó. La primera vez que Narcissa, o alguien, la vio hacerlo – Um, seh, de verdad lo hago. En realidad él fue quien lo dijo primero.

-Cuéntamelo todo – suplicó Narcissa – Pensé que estaba en Estados Unidos en ese campamento.

-Bueno, fue en nuestro mes aniversario unas semanas atrás, y él estaba en Des Moines, así que ya sabíamos que no estaríamos juntos para ese día, pero yo nunca fui de las que se interesan mucho por la fecha de los aniversarios. Es decir, apenas había pasado un mes, y no me importaba realmente celebrarlo o algo, pero Woodie se apareció internacionalmente, ¡solo por esa noche! Ya sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una licencia y aprobación para aparecerse internacionalmente, pero él lo hizo y me llevó a cenar fuera, me dio un collar de plata que aún no me quito y me dijo lo que sentía. Estaba todo tímido y tartamudeaba con sus palabras, Narcissa…. Lo juro, nunca lloro, pero para cuando finalmente fue capaz de decirlo todo, rompí en llanto como una reina del drama.

-¡Eso es fantástico, querida! – dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa – Sabía que ustedes dos serían todo un éxito desde el principio.

-Estoy más que extasiada. Al principio, me preocupaba que fuera aún muy temprano para decir que nos amábamos, solo después de un mes. Pero Woodie solo rodó los ojos en mi dirección: 'Ah, muchacha, ¡te preocupas por nada!' – dijo ella en una excelente imitación de su novio.

-Está totalmente en lo cierto. Estoy tan harta de la sociedad estableciendo reglas en lo que debe durar una relación para poder enamorarse. Dioses, solo enamórate y que no te importe lo que los demás piensen de ello. Es así de simple.

Donny asintió de acuerdo – Bueno, si Hermione hubiera estado aquí, ella también estaría de acuerdo. Ya sabes, Draco solo estuvo en el país por unas cuantas semanas antes que esos dos se casaran.

Narcissa tosió levemente en su mano – Sí, maravilloso.

No había necesidad de decirle a Donny que eso no sucedió hasta después de la boda…

* * *

Zane frunció su nariz cuando corrió a la mesa para la cena esa misma noche, el olor en el comedor era desagradable - ¡Diug! – exclamó, con sus deditos apretando su nariz para cerrarla.

-No corras, Zane – espetó Pansy, con su rostro contorsionado en la mueca más malvada que él hubiera visto jamás.

-Está muy oloroso aquí – dijo él.

El hombre llamado Jello sostuvo su servilleta contra su nariz mientras miraba a su esposa – Sí, me parece que algo le sucedió a la ropa de tu madre.

-¿Hiciste popó en tu ropa, Pansy? – preguntó Zane trepando a su silla, tratando lo imposible por no liberar su nariz.

-¡No uses ese tipo de lenguaje! – chilló ella – Y no, ¡no hice popó en mi ropa!

-Pansy dijo popí – le dijo Zane a Jello.

Jello no dijo nada; la mirada que recibió de su esposa predecía la muerte si llegaba a decir una palabra.

-Ángelo, ¿podrías servirme un poco de vino? – preguntó Pansy entre dientes.

Él hizo lo que le pidió, dejando caer la servilleta mientras tanto. Comenzó a toser sin la barrera de tela para proteger sus sentidos del putrefacto olor de la bomba fétida – Disculpen – tosió, rápidamente dejando la habitación.

-¿A dónde se va Jello? – preguntó Zane, aún apretando su nariz y tomando un bocado de su comida.

Pansy apretó su mandíbula y descorchó la botella de vino, para beber directamente de ahí haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente como para conseguir que la peluca se desplazara un par de pulgadas de su lugar.

-No puedo saborear mi comida – se quejó Zane.

-No me importa – dijo Pansy – Ve a comer a otra parte.

-¿Puedo cenar en mi cama? – trató Zane.

-Bien – se encogió de hombros ella, pasando otro trago de vino.

-¿Puedo comer en _tú _cama? – preguntó él.

Él esperaba que ella gritara, e inmediatamente dijera que no, o que le dirigiera una mirada asesina. Realmente no se esperaba que rompiera a llorar.

-Oh, oh – se dijo él en voz baja para sí mismo, observando las manos de ella cubriéndose el rostro mientras sus hombros se sacudían con los sollozos – No llores, Pansy.

Ella lo ignoró, y siguió llorando.

Él se apretó la nariz con más fuerza mientras se bajaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia su madre biológica. Se dirigió directamente hacia la silla de ella y posó su manito en su rodilla – No estés triste – dijo él con voz nasal, con la nariz cerrada al máximo – Está bien que estés apestosa y que ya no tengas más cabello.

Ella sollozó mucho más, con sus manos cayendo para mirar las manitos de él en sus rodillas. Ella lo miró, al niño que era su hijo, el niño que en realidad no le pertenecía – Soy fea, horrorosa… ¡Ángelo no querrá ni siquiera dormir en nuestra cama!

-¡No eres fea! – dijo Zane rápidamente, con su inocente honestidad precediendo cualquier otro instinto – Tienes ojos bonitos, ¡y son azules! ¡El azul es mi segundo color más preferido, y el verde es mi primero más preferido!

Ella parpadeó hacia él, con sus lágrimas manchando su rostro – Gracias – dijo ella lentamente, mirándolo a sus grandes ojos grises, tan parecidos a los de su padre – Ve… uh, ve a cenar, Zane. Y luego ve a la cama.

Él asintió y corrió a tomar su plato. Salió del comedor cuidadosamente manteniendo el plato en una mano y cerrando su nariz con la otra.

Ella lo observó marcharse, con sus cortas piernas en el gran short que había usado para vestirse esa mañana. Hipó y secó su rostro con su servilleta. Ese pequeño niño le había causado algo en ese momento. No sabía qué estaba sintiendo, y no le gustaba ese sentimiento desconocido… ¿era culpa? ¿Era emoción maternal? ¿Era indigestión?

No tenía idea que su hijo ya estaba en su habitación, comiendo la cena y hablando con Fred y George Weasley, contándoles que ella olía muy, muy feo en la cena y que había comenzado a llorar. Tampoco sabía que Fred y George ya estaban diciéndole a Zane que su próxima misión sería jugar al espejo hasta que Pansy se volviera levemente loca. No tenía idea de la explicación del juego, que la única regla era repetir todo lo que una persona le dijera. Un juego muy amoroso, de hecho.

* * *

Hermione cerró la puerta principal del apartamento y apretó la bolsa de papel en su mano con fuerza, mientras le ponía pasador a la puerta y aguzaba el oído. Escuchó a Draco en la cocina, el sonido de los cubiertos contra un plato. Entró para encontrarlo sentado en el desayunador comiendo una rápida cena y leyendo una revista de Quidditch.

Él levantó la mirada cuando ella entró, con los ojos fijos en su rostro mientras ella le daba una sonrisa cansada. La bolsa de papel en su mano capturó su atención, y luego volvió la mirada hacia su rostro.

-¿Tuvieron una buena charla? – preguntó él.

-No en realidad – respondió ella.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?

-No lo creo – dijo ella – Quizás, pero no lo creo. No sé cómo me siento en realidad. ¿Acaso no es estúpido? No sé si estoy molesta o enojada o feliz o emocionada…

-¿Qué hay en la bolsa? – preguntó él de repente.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia la bolsa y luego lo miró – Un test de embarazo.

El no dijo nada.

-Solo quiero asegurarme – le dijo ella.

-¿Te molestarás si la prueba sale positiva? – dijo él.

Ella lo pensó por un momento y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te molestarás si la prueba es negativa?

-No lo sé – respondió ella honestamente - ¿Y tú?

-Si eso te molesta a ti, me molestará a mí – le dijo él, mirando a la revista de Quidditch. No explicó más ni continuó.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y salió de la habitación, caminando directamente hacia el baño. Necesitaba toda su astucia para hacer pis efectivamente en la varilla blanca sin hacer un completo desastre.

Deseó escuchar los pasos de Draco detrás de ella, pero nunca llegaron. No era que quisiera que él la mirara orinar en la varilla… por Dios, no… pero habría sido lindo que estuviera esperando fuera del baño como un buen esposo mientras le decía cosas alentadoras.

Espera, por un segundo olvidó con quién estaba casada. ¿Draco sentado fuera del baño diciéndole cosas lindas, y consoladoras? ¡JÁ! El la amaba, y todo, pero seguía siendo Draco.

Tomó la bolsa de papel, la abrió, tomó la brillante cajita azul, la abrió también y tomó las instrucciones. Las leyó siete veces, hasta asegurarse que sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Bueno, en realidad las había leído nueve veces, ¿pero quién está contando?

La pequeña varillita en su mano se burlaba de ella; en ese objeto se sostenía su futuro. Tomó una gran respiración y miró las instrucciones una vez más. Le decían que tenía la opción de hacer pis en un recibiente y luego sumergir la varilla en la orina, o solo podría hacer pis directamente sobre ella. Decidió hacerlo directamente, no queriendo limpiar nada más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Esperaba que su mano termine de temblar mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y bragas. Sentándose cautelosamente en el asiento del inodoro, casi tira la varilla dentro de él cuando sintió un llamado a la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella temblando.

-¿Estás bien ahí dentro? – preguntó la voz de Draco a través de la puerta.

-Solo muy líquido – respondió ella.

-No era necesario el sarcasmo – replicó él.

Ella rodó los ojos y notó que no podía continuar si él estaba parado ahí escuchándola orinar - ¿Podrías irte por un segundo?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no quiero que me escuches haciendo pis! – dijo ella fuertemente.

-Ya te escuché hacer pis otras veces – dijo él.

-¡¿Qué?!

-En las mañanas, y antes de que vayamos a dormir, y un montón de otras veces – dijo él con seriedad - ¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza? Orinar se escucha igual viniendo de todo el mundo.

Ella se tragó un quejido de frustración – No importa, solo olvídalo. Escúchame hacer pis, ¡no me interesa!

-Bueno.

Ella maldijo bajo aliento y pretendió que él no estaba parado ahí fuera. Pensó en cascadas, ríos, grifos goteando, agua corriendo…

Cerró los ojos y cuando terminó, apretó el botón del retrete y terminó de hacer el resto de cosas como limpiar todo y subirse los pantalones.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Draco con la voz contenida.

-Tenemos que esperar dos minutos – dijo ella apoyando la varilla sobre un pedazo de papel en la mesada del baño. Se lavó las manos, tres veces, y volteó lejos de la malvada y pequeña varilla, sin querer ver la ventanita del palito cambiando de color.

Tomó la caja vacía y miró el reverso. Azul significa que no hay bebé. Rosa significa que hay bebé. Azul… no hay bebé. Rosa… bebé.

-¿Vas a abrir la puerta? – preguntó Draco.

-No – dijo ella – No puedo… solo… ahora no. Cuando… yo… después, solo… después.

Él tomó su balbuceo como un signo de nerviosismo – Sigues sin agradarme – le dijo suavemente.

Ella volteó hacia la puerta y caminó dos pasos hasta que pudo tocarla. Presionó sus dedos contra la madera – Lo sé, Draco – dijo con una sonrisa gentil – También sigues sin agradarme.

Ella escuchó su pequeña risa y luego silencio – Ya pasaron dos minutos.

Ella bajó la mirada a su reloj y pasó saliva – Sip.

-¿Y bien?

Caminó hacia la mesada y tomó la varilla.

El nuevo color era bastante claro. No era una sombra entre dos colores, sino que era el tono exacto que indicaba en la cajita azul.

Miró el nuevo color por un largo momento y lentamente giró hacia la puerta. Draco estaba recostado contra el marco cuando la abrió. Él la miró y luego a la varilla blanca en su mano.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

_(1) Vivir a través de los dientes: es un dicho en inglés muy común que hace referencia a vivir cubierto de mentiras; a mentir constantemente para salvarse el pellejo._

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Me da pena decirlo, pero la historia está llegando rápidamente a su fin, solo quedan dos capítulos para el final, y luego el epílogo. El título del capítulo viene de la canción 'If You're not the one' de Daniel Bedinfield.**

**Nota de la traductora: definitivamente estoy organizando un linchamiento a la autora por cortar el capítulo justo ahí… no se lo tomen a pecho conmigo, recuerden que yo solo traduzco, okay? Jajaja**

**Hoy paso rapidito, casi no tenía tiempo de contestar reviews, pero despues me puse a pensar en que me gusta responderles porque siento que al menos les retribuyo de alguna forma su atencion y sus bonitos comentarios. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer... ya mandé los PM a quienes me escribieron y tienen cuenta, aquí respondo los guest.**

SALESIA: me alegra que hayas notado que la tonta de pansy piensa que Zane tiene tres años jajaj y sí, habría sido genial que su PDM supiera lo que en serio tiene en la cabeza ese adefesio de mujer. Rhonda, como PDM, tendría que saber qué particularidades son propias de los niños y deben ser catalogadas como travesuras, y cuales no. Con respecto a lo que sería lógico que sucediera, creo que realmente dejas en claro lo que sería ideal para el bienestar de Zane, o de cualquier niño en esa situacion, pero supongo que con lo que explicó Blaise al inicio del fic, el hecho de que el Ministerio de la Magia sea un grupo de trogloditas burocráticos anticuados y cerrados en tontos ideales, bueno, deja claro el accionar de los PDM jajaja Donny no tuvo problemas en plantarse ante la tontera de Oliver, que por más guapo que sea, sigue guardando rencores del pasado. al menos, ella pudo ponerlo en su lugar y pedirle que les diera una oportunidad. De verdad, donny es fantástica, y como notamos en este capítulo, ya lo ama a nuestro Woodie! :)Creo que 'ronna' se redimió al ofrecer su ayuda, y en este al demostrar que esta dispuesta a ser ella misma el quinto testigo que los malfoy necesitan. Y OH POR DIOS, no puedo creer que le pegaste con lo de Victor! es decir, cuáles eran las posibilidades? cuando lei el fic por primera vez nunca lo predije, pero lo sacaste de una! bien por vos! Los gemelos son increibles, ayudan muchisimo a zane, e indirectamente a Draco y Hermione, cuidando y alegrando a su hijo mientras ellos buscan solucionar lo delquinto testigo. MMM, sos muy intuitiva, le pegaste a algo de lo que sugerías, ya vas a ver después en qué ;) te agradezco mucho tus dos comentarios, un beso enorme!

Bliu Liz: que linda! gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste el fic! un beso grande!

Elegv: primero, que bueno que pudiste ponerte al día con los capítulos, y que te tengan tan ansiosa como no poder resistirte leer los otros dos! Como dices, primero nos deja tranquila al principio cuando nos dice que Zane está bien, pero después se llevan a zane, dejando desvastados a todo el mundo, pero al menos los gemelos se quedarán con él a hacerle compañía cuando pansy no los vea ;) con respecto a tu sugerencia sobre Rhonda, aqui comprobamos que, si bien ella tenía buena intenciones, no puede ser ella la quinta testigo porque ella forma parte del tribunal. Te agradezco muchisimo tus palabras, te agradezco por leer y por el aguante. Un beso enorme!

Laura: lamento haberte hecho llorar nena! jajaja me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capi y que te haya gustado la declaracion! muy draco/hermione ;) espero que tambien disfrutes este capi. un beso!

**Ya saben, si me faltó responder a alguien, con o sin cuenta, ME AVISAN! porque por ahi se me pasó y no quiero que sientan que no los tengo en cuenta!**

**No olviden agregarme a facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF). En el capi que viene voy a poner el resumen de la historia que comenzaré a publicar apenas termine esta.. :)**

**Recomendación McFly de hoy: Obviously **

**Nos leemos el sábado :)**

**Pekis!**


	23. It's like the darkness is the light

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: It's like the darkness is the light – (Es como si la oscuridad fuera la luz)**

Blaise llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Draco. En su mano sostenía el papeleo final, el que pondría todo en movimiento para comenzar con el proceso de Análisis Apelativo de los Malfoy. Rhonda ya había mandado los nombres de los cinco testigos para que comenzaran las averiguaciones pertinentes, y todos habían sido comprobados y aprobados para su participación ese mismo día.

Antes de que Blaise permitiera que sus pensamientos se desviaran a la PDM, Draco abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué tan importante es lo que tienes que decirme, Zabini? – preguntó Draco en lugar de saludar a su amigo con un hola.

-Qué lindo es saber cuándo soy bien recibido – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa encantadora – Y si estás ocupado, solo puedo darte la información e irme.

-Sí, bien – dijo Draco con cansancio.

-Pareces un tanto distraído, colega. ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?

-No, es solo que fue un largo día – dijo Draco.

-Ah, sí, lo fue- sonrió Blaise – Bueno, solo quiero darte este formulario para que firmes así puedo llevárselo a la señorita Westin. Tenemos nuestro quinto testigo y todo está listo para el Análisis.

-Espera, nunca te pasamos el nombre del quinto testigo.

Blaise se rascó la barbilla - ¿No sabías que Victor Reid se postuló para el puesto?

-¿Reid? – preguntó con la boca semi abierta - ¿Qué demonios hace él como nuestro quinto testigo? Tiene que haber algún error.

-Dios, no podías facilitarme las cosas, ¿verdad, Draco? Ahora tendré que ir a buscar al miembro del Wizengamot encargado de esto, ver si puedo sustraer un testigo de la lista, y esperar a que encontremos un reemplazo, para luego comenzar todo el maldito proceso de nuevo – despotricó Blaise.

-No puedo lidiar con esto ahora – replicó Draco – Haz lo que quieras, no me importa, deja que Reid sea testigo.

-Él dijo que el suero de la verdad o los hechizos no tienen efecto en él. Si deciden utilizar veritaserum en él, aún podría afirmar que Hermione y tú son excelentes padres.

-_Somos _excelentes padres, ¡demonios! – dijo Draco acaloradamente – No necesitamos que nadie mienta por nosotros.

-La señorita Westin me mandó una nota diciendo que lo más probable es que no utilicemos a los cinco testigos siquiera. Si cuatro testigos afirman por unanimidad que ustedes son buenos padres, quizás podrían detener el Análisis ahí mismo.

-Sí, bueno, está bien – dijo Draco – Gracias Blaise, lo digo en serio.

-Seh, sé que lo haces. Ahora ve a tomar una siesta o algo. Tu humor de perros podría ser contagioso – dijo Blaise con una carcajada – Saluda a tu esposa de mi parte.

Draco observó a Blaise alejarse por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Cerró la puerta con un suspiro leve y caminó lentamente hacia la habitación principal. Encontró a Hermione donde la había dejado antes de ir a atender la puerta. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, sosteniendo la muestra de embarazo en su mano, con el rostro tratando de aparentar seriedad.

-Era Blaise – dijo él en voz baja, mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama.

Ella asintió y miró a la prueba de embarazo por lo que podría ser la décima vez.

-¿Vas a tirar eso a la basura algún día? Básicamente hiciste pis sobre eso – dijo Draco.

Ella rió ante eso, un sonido que él ansiaba oír – Sí, eso sería lo más inteligente para hacer.

Él abrió su mano y le gesticuló para que se la entregara para botarla. Ella sacudió la cabeza glacialmente – Hice pis sobre esto, ¿y tú quieres tocarla? – preguntó ella con sus ojos claramente diciendo que debería estar resoplando fuertemente. Se levantó y la tiró en el cesto de basura de la habitación.

-¿Cuál es el gran problema? Te chupé y besé ahí abajo…

-¡Draco! – gritó ella con fuerza.

Él le dio una sonrisa inocente.

-Deberías tomarte esto con más seriedad – dijo ella con un suspiro, regresando hacia la cama y siendo arrastrada al regazo de él – Pensé que estarías enfadado.

-Te dije que solo me enojaría si tú te enojabas. ¿Estás molesta? – le preguntó, recostándose en la cama y atrayéndola para acostarla sobre su cuerpo.

-Un poco – murmuró ella contra su pecho – Había una parte de mí que realmente quería que la prueba diera color rosa. Pero también estaba esta otra parte que habría estado aterrorizada y un poco molesta contigo por lo que me habrías hecho pasar.

-Lo sé – dijo él suavemente – Quizás no estaba destinado a suceder en este momento.

-Comienzas a sonar como Donny – dijo ella – Aunque estás en lo cierto.

-Sé que estoy en lo cierto – le dijo él.

Ella rodó los ojos – Esto podría darnos la oportunidad de trabajar en nuestra relación.

-El Señor sabe que _eso _necesita más ayuda.

Ella rió ante eso y presionó su rostro contra la mejilla de él.

-Te amo, Hermione – dijo él.

Ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró fijamente, a sus brillantes y grises ojos que le devolvían la mirada inalterados. Ella no podía terminar de entender cómo jamás se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era hasta que estuvieron casados. El amor definitivamente cambiaba las cosas.

-Sí, sé que lo haces – le dijo ella con el rostro firme.

-¿Ahora quién está siendo arrogante? – dijo él, con su sonrisa creciendo y tomando el rostro de ella para besarla con fiereza – Mi pequeña y arrogante esposa.

-Aprendí del mejor – bromeó ella.

-Dímelo tú también – dijo él.

-¿Decir qué?

-Sabes qué.

-Te amo, Draco.

Él volvió a besarla y la hizo rodar bajo él, levantándole la camiseta por encima de la cabeza - ¿Qué dices si nos ponemos a practicar un poco? Obviamente estamos haciendo algo mal si ni siquiera puedo conseguir dejarte embarazada como corresponde.

Ella sonrió y arqueó la espalda cuando él besó un punto particularmente sensible de su pecho – La práctica suena bien.

Después de todo, la práctica hace a la perfección.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Pansy, Jello? – le preguntó Zane a su padrastro - ¡No puedo encontrarla en ninguna parte!

Ángelo levantó la mirada del papel que estaba leyendo - ¿Probaste en la sala? Me parece que está con unas amigas tomando el té.

-Gracias, Jello – dijo Zane rápidamente, dejando la habitación antes de que el hombre mayor tuviera tiempo para corregirlo.

Se apresuró a su dormitorio y encontró a George y Fred bajo la cama, su escondite predilecta cuando visitaban a Zane durante el día.

-Jello dice que Pansy está en la sala con sus amigas – dijo Zane sin respirar mientras corría alrededor de la habitación, dejando salir su energía acumulada. Con cuatro años y no muchas oportunidades para jugar afuera, tenía que lidiar con las circunstancias como podía.

-Brillante – dijo George.

-Cuando mi papi y yo vivíamos con Pansy, hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, papi solía jugar conmigo cuando Pansy traía amigas. A Pansy no le gustaban esos juegos.

-Continúa – dijo Fred - ¿Qué tipos de juegos?

-Papi llamaba a nuestro juego ¡Salvajes! – rió Zane – No sé qué significa eso, ¡pero era muy divertido!

-¿Cómo lo jugaban?

-Yo me tenía que quitar TODA mi ropa y correr a la sala donde Pansy estaba tomando el té. Siempre se enojaba mucho conmigo y con papi. – rió él recordando y sacudió su cabeza – Extraño mucho a papi.

-Lo sabemos, colega – dijo George con una sonrisa triste – Estas siendo un muy buen muchacho con todo lo que está pasando. Tu mamá y tu papá estarían muy orgullosos.

-¿Qué están haciendo mami y papi solos en casa? Deben estar muy, muy aburridos porque no puedo jugar con ellos. ¿Estarán comiendo helado sin mí?

-No, definitivamente no. No comerán nada de helado hasta que tú regreses con ellos. Te extrañan mucho, muchísimo. Te lo prometemos.

-Ahora, ¿te gustaría jugar a algo, Zane? – preguntó Fred.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero jugar!

-¿Te gustaría jugar 'Salvajes'?

-Pansy volverá a enojarse – explicó Zane.

-¿Cuándo _no _está enojada? – murmuró George.

-Pero sí voy a jugar – dijo Zane – Estoy taaaan aburrido todo el tiempo. ¿Me darán un premio como papi solía hacer?

-¿Qué solía darte él?

-Dulces y algunas veces juguetes y algunas veces me leía tres historias antes de dormir en lugar de solo una – dijo Zane.

-Muy bien, te daremos un gran premio, colega – decidió Fred – Solo apresúrate antes de que sus amigas se marchen.

Zane procedió a quitarse su camiseta, y los gemelos inmediatamente voltearon hasta darle sus espaldas para darle privacidad al niño. Zane dejó escapar risitas mientras removía sus ropas. Fred y George escucharon sus risas seguirlo fuera del dormitorio mientras volteaban nuevamente una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada. Se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron ante la pequeña pila de ropa sobre la cama.

El niño era un bromista nato.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos, esperando para ver cómo salía todo. Después de un rato, escucharon fuertes gritos y las risitas de Zane que se aproximaban mientras corría hacia su dormitorio. También escucharon la voz ultrasónica de Pansy acercándose. Voltearon el uno al otro con miradas de nerviosismo y se metieron bajo la cama justo a tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

-Zane Malfoy, te pones ya mismo toda tu ropa – espetó Pansy.

-Zane Malfoy, te pones ya mismo toda tu ropa – repitió Zane.

Los gemelos podían sentir a Zane saltar sobre la cama y comenzar a rebotar. Sostuvieron sus manos contra sus bocas para evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Ponte tu ropa y deja de saltar! – chilló Pansy.

-¡Ponte tu ropa y deja de saltar!

-¡Ya basta!

-¡Ya basta!

-¡Vístete!

-¡Vístete!

A eso le siguió el silencio, y por un angustiante segundo pensaron que Pansy estaba aproximándose a la cama.

-Al menos ponte tu ropa interior, Zane.

-Al menos ponte tu ropa interior, Zane.

-¡Tu pichi está rebotando en todas partes y es indecente!

Zane rió ante eso, cayendo en la cama con la intensidad de sus carcajadas.

-¡No es gracioso!

-¡No… es… gracioso! – repitió entre risas.

-¡Voy a decirle a tu padre! – lo amenazó ella.

Zane dejó de reír y rápidamente se puso su ropa interior - ¿Puedo hablar con papi, también?

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que le contarías a papi – dijo él, colocándose su camiseta - ¿Puedo hablar con él?

-¡Estaba hablando de Ángelo! – dijo Pansy con un suspiro de molestia.

-Jello no es mi papi – dijo Zane.

-Eres un niño muy difícil – dijo ella – te quedarás en tu habitación hasta que yo te dé permiso para salir.

-Bien – dijo Zane con tristeza, con sus esperanzas hechas trizas al darse cuenta de que nunca podría ver a su papi de nuevo. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y volteó hacia la ventana, lejos de su madre. Su buen humor se había terminado oficialmente. Solo quería ver a su papi y a su mami. ¡Nadie parecía comprender cuanto los extrañaba! Realmente quería un abrazo y un beso de ellos. Solo ellos lo hacían bien.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego vio a Fred y George frente a él.

-Hiciste un trabajo excelente, Zane – dijo George mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Quiero ver a mi papi, por favor – dijo Zane como toda respuesta.

-Colega, no podemos…

-¡Dije 'por favor'! – dijo Zane en voz alta, con su mal humor creciendo lentamente – Mami y papi dicen que si yo digo 'por favor', ¡puedo obtener lo que yo quiera!

-No tienes permiso para verlos – trató Fred.

-¡Pero quiero hacerlo! – lloró Zane, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para el desconsuelo de Fred y George - ¡Los extraño! ¡Papi me extraña!

-Aw, Zane, no llores, por favor – suplicó George.

Zane ignoró el pedido e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar contra su almohada - ¡Quiero a mi papi! ¡Quiero a mi mami! ¡Quiero a Abela y a Abelo y a Wolf y a la maestra Donny y a tío Harry y a tío Ron y a tío Blaise!

George posó una mano en la pequeña espalda del niño tratando de consolarlo – Tus padres están esforzándose muchísimo para llevarte de regreso con ellos. Fred incluso irá a hablar con el Wizengamot para decirles lo buen chico que eres.

-¿Podré ver a mi papi? – dijo Zane con un sollozo, levantando su cabeza de su almohada.

-Con suerte, muy pronto – dijo Fred – Ahora, alégrate, Zane, y te traeremos dulces extra especiales la próxima vez que vengamos a verte.

-¿Grajeas de Bertie Bott's? – preguntó Zane, secando su rostro con la palma de su mano.

-Por supuesto – sonrió George.

Zane sonrió tembloroso e hipó – Los amo, tío George y tío Fred.

-Aw, colega, no nos hagas esto – dijo Fred.

-Hay mucho polvo en esta habitación – sollozó George, frotando el cabello de Zane.

-Mucho polvo – dijo Fred, limpiando la esquina de su ojo.

* * *

Hermione quitó su cabello de su rostro mientras Draco envolvía un brazo a su alrededor - ¿Qué quería Blaise? – preguntó ella.

Draco pasó una mano por su cabello mientras se recostaba contra la almohada, bostezando después de un día agotador… y la revolcada aún más agotadora que acababa de tener con su esposa - ¿No te lo dije?

-¿Qué?

-Victor Reid es nuestro quinto testigo – dijo él.

-¿Victor Reid? – preguntó ella, shockeada hasta quedar sin palabras - ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?

-Aparentemente, se ofreció él mismo – dijo Draco curvando su labio.

-¿Qué pasa si él arruina esto para nosotros? – preguntó Hermione lentamente - ¿Qué pasa si aún tiene rencor contra ti por molerlo a golpes?

-¿Piensas que parecía sincero cuando vino a disculparse contigo? – preguntó él.

Hermione lo meditó por un momento – Pienso que sí se veía sincero, pero eso no significa que lo perdoné completamente.

-Blaise me dijo que Victor es prácticamente invencible contra todo suero y hechizo de la verdad.

-No necesitamos que nadie mienta por nosotros – gruñó Hermione – Zane pertenece aquí.

-Sí, lo hace, pero no te das cuenta de que, si solo dejamos que Reid funcione como nuestro quinto testigo, el Análisis puede comenzar en dos días, ¿y podremos tener a Zane con nosotros para el viernes?

El agarre de Hermione se tensó alrededor de la cintura de Draco - ¿Para este viernes? Eso es en cuatro días.

-Sep.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Estaba a punto de preguntártelo a ti – dijo él con una breve risa.

-Debemos dejar que Reid testifique por nosotros – dijo ella en voz baja – Quiero a nuestro hijo de regreso.

Draco besó la parte superior de su cabeza – Supongo que tendremos noticias de Blaise o Rhonda mañana, entonces.

* * *

Justo como Draco había dicho, mientras él y Hermione desayunaban antes de partir al trabajo, Blaise se apareció en su puerta, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una declaración oficial del Wizengamot diciendo que el Análisis Apelativo de los Malfoy se llevaría a cabo el próximo día por la tarde. Todos los testigos y los solicitantes de la custodia tendrían que estar a tiempo y listos para un largo día.

Blaise se había encargado de reunir toda la información para los testigos y de preparar el caso a la perfección.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, era el día del Análisis Apelativo. Nadie más que las personas solicitantes, los cinco testigos, su defensor judicial y un defensor representando al Ministerio podían estar presentes en la sala de juicio. Narcissa había estado muy enojada al enterarse de eso y le había mandado una carta furiosa al Ministro. Ahora estaba en la mansión, caminando de un lado a otro mientras Lucius la miraba, leyendo un libro.

Los padres de Hermione también estaban molestos por no poder apoyar a su hija, al esposo de ella y a su nieto favorito en un momento tan crucial de sus vidas. Le hicieron prometer a Hermione contarles todo al minuto que se tomara la decisión.

Esa mañana, Draco y Hermione apenas pudieron probar bocado. Optaron por una poderosa taza de té en lugar del desayuno. Los minutos pasaban tan lentamente mientras miraban las manecillas del reloj. El Análisis estaba programado para las ocho, y ellos se aparecerían en el ministerio, rogando no ser víctimas de alguna partición por los nervios.

-No tenemos que estar nerviosos por nada – dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras subían al elevador que llevaba a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el caso.

Draco asintió distraído y apretó la mano de ella más fuerte dentro de la suya cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso indicado.

El salón del juicio era pequeño; dos mesas en frente a un gran estrado donde el Wizengamot se sentaría. Blaise ocupaba asiento en una de las mesas, con sus ojos lanzando llamas revisando de un lado a otro algunos documentos, y con sus dedos frotando su barbilla mientras leía. Levantó la mirada cuando Hermione y Draco entraron, y les gesticuló para que se unieran a él en la mesa.

-¿Cómo están ustedes dos? – preguntó mientras se sentaban.

-Estaremos mejor cuando todo esto termine – dijo Draco.

-Realmente no tienen nada que… - comenzó a decir Blaise antes de que su voz se desvaneciera al mirar fijamente a una de las puertas en el fondo de la corte. Sus ojos se ampliaron levemente y su boca se paralizó a media frase. Draco y Hermione levantaron la mirada hacia donde Blaise estaba viendo y encontraron al Wizengamot llenando poco a poco la sala, pero parada en medio de ellos estaba una mujer que se parecía remarcablemente a Rhonda.

-¿Es ésa nuestra PDM? – preguntó Draco.

-Se arregló muy bien – dijo Hermione con una carcajada camuflada.

-Esa no puede ser ella – dijo Draco con simpleza.

-Lo es – replicó Hermione – Sus gafas son las mismas, es solo que hoy no están torcidas.

Rhonda miró hacia ellos y sonrió levemente, levantando su mano para acomodar sus gafas pero a último momento alejó su mano de su rostro. Estaba usando una capa azul pastel muy halagadora que no escondía su figura del mismo modo en que otras ropas sí lo hacían. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado en dos trenzas francesas, sin un cabello fuera de lugar. El cambio era remarcable.

-No es ella – insistió Draco.

-Draco, créeme – dijo Hermione – Es ella.

-Es ella – dijo Blaise ásperamente.

Hermione le dio a Draco una mirada presumida y él rodó sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Las expresiones de ella comenzaban a parecerse increíblemente a las de él.

-Entonces, ¿quieres follarla o algo? – le preguntó a su amigo.

Blaise volteó a mirarlo rápidamente – Hoy se trata solo de ti, amigo.

-Ah, no soy tan egoísta – sonrió Draco.

-Seh, claro – murmuró Hermione para recibir un codazo de su esposo.

-Sus testigos están esperando en la antecámara y serán llamados individualmente – dijo Blaise para alejar el tema de cualquier cosa relacionada a Rhonda – Serán cuestionados después de tomar un juramento de honestidad y si el Wizengamot considera que no están siendo completamente sinceros, les pedirán que tomen una fórmula genérica de veritaserum.

-¿Y nosotros no seremos interrogados? – preguntó Hermione.

-Depende. Algunas veces el Wizengamot quiere cuestionar a los padres, y algunas veces no – Blaise hizo una pausa para mirar a su reloj y luego al Wizengamot – Bueno, están listos para empezar.

-Orden en la sala – pidió una bruja corpulenta vestida con una túnica marrón oscura. Estaba sentada casi al final de las filas de los miembros del Wizengamot, y vestía igual que el resto de los miembros – En este día, cuatro de Agosto, escucharemos el caso de Draco y Hermione Malfoy solicitando la completa e inquebrantable custodia completa de uno, Zane Malfoy, hijo biológico de Draco Malfoy e hijastro de Hermione Malfoy. Comenzamos hoy con una declaración abierta del Sr. Blaise Zabini, el Defensor Judicial que representa al Sr. Y la Sra. Malfoy – dijo la mujer.

Blaise se levantó y dedicó una leve reverencia a todo el Wizengamot – Sus señorías, presento este caso de custodia a ustedes con esperanza de recibir completo apoyo. Mis clientes fueron sometidos a una increíble injusticia, resultando con la pérdida de su hijo, a quien aman muchísimo. Les ofreceré evidencia que corroborará su crianza impecable. Mi evidencia incluye cinco testigos en sus completas facultades mentales, quienes fueron comprobados por ustedes anteriormente, y también una prueba tangible en la forma de documentos y exámenes tomados por los respectivos PDM.

-Gracias, Sr. Zabini – dijo la bruja. Anotó algo en un pedazo de pergamino y volteó hacia el hombre sentado en la mesa frente a la de Draco y Hermione – El Sr. Raymond Wells, el Defensor representando al Ministerio, tiene ahora la palabra.

El hombre mayor se levantó y se aproximó a la plataforma – Sus Señorías, estoy aquí para defender la decisión del Ministerio de colocar al joven Zane Malfoy con su madre biológica basados en la negligencia de los Malfoy y el manejo inapropiado del niño.

Draco puso oír a Hermione murmurar entre dientes algo sobre 'pequeño canalla, gusano' y 'no vales ni siquiera la escoria que limpio del retrete'. Él puso su mano sobre la de ella, ganándose una sonrisa tensa.

-Sr. Zabini, tiene usted la palabra.

Blaise se levantó e hizo la reverencia nuevamente – Me gustaría traer a nuestra primera testigo, la señorita Donatella Miller.

Un mago parado junto a una de las puertas en el fondo de la habitación la abrió y Donny entró con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus mejores ropas. Le guiñó a Hermione y Draco y se sentó frente al Wizengamot.

-Señorita Miller, ¿podría, por favor, declarar cómo conoce a los Malfoy? – comenzó Blaise, apoyándose contra la mesa en la que estaban sentados Hermione y Draco.

-Trabajo con Hermione en el Centro Educativo de Pequeños Magos y Brujas. Ella les enseña a los estudiantes entre tres y cinco años, y yo les enseño a los más grandes.

-¿Hace cuánto que conoce a la Sra. Malfoy?

-Cerca de tres años ya.

-¿Cómo la describiría?

-¿A Hermione? Es solo una de las más fantásticas, increíbles… - se detuvo cuando notó la ceja levantada de Blaise – Es decir, Hermione siempre se caracterizó por ser una colega madura y responsable. Cuando nuestra escuela no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar la renta o comprar elementos de estudio, ella sacaría dinero de su propio bolsillo para pagarlos.

-¿Es cierto que usted también daría dinero de su propio cheque de pago para ayudar? – preguntó Blaise.

-Bueno, sí, pero adoro trabajar allí y no me gustaría ver ese lugar cerrar. Tampoco es como si tuviera mucho en qué gastar mi dinero además de revistas de Quidditch y leche, por supuesto. Amo la leche.

Hermione le sonrió ampliamente a su amiga. A pesar de ser una situación seria, Donny no podía evitar ser ella misma, divertida y honesta.

-¿Qué puede decirnos sobre la personalidad de la Sra. Malfoy cuando estaba con Zane?

-No era nada más que súper amorosa con él. Es decir, no puedes evitarlo, te enamoras del niño apenas lo conoces. Durante la escuela jamás le dio trato preferencial o actuaba con él diferente que con otros estudiantes. Eso es algo que respeto muchísimo de ella. Si él tenía que ser puesto en tiempo- fuera o penitencia, ella lo pondría. Si hacía algo bien, ella lo premiaría, justo como a los otros alumnos.

-¿Alguna vez presenció al Sr. Y la Sra. Malfoy juntos, como padres?

-Sí, los veo muy seguido fuera de la escuela, y siempre me parecieron unos padres de primera categoría. No malcrían a Zane, pero tampoco son negligentes o algo. Nunca conocí un niño más amado que Zane.

-¿Alguna vez conoció a la Sra. Pansy D'Aggostino?

Donny hizo una mueca de disgusto – No, gracias a Dios. Probablemente le daría un bofetón a esa vaca si la conociera.

-¿Por qué lo dice, señorita Miller? – preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa perfectamente condescendiente.

-Era horrible con su hijo. Actuaba como si no existiera, nunca se preocupó por él. ¿Cómo alguien podría ignorar al dulce y pequeño Zane? Es una imbécil.

-Pensé que no la conocía.

-Es cierto, esas son solo mis suposiciones – sonrió Donny.

Blaise le devolvió la sonrisa – Gracias, Señorita Miller, esas son todas mis preguntas.

-Sr. Wells, ¿tiene alguna pregunta para la señorita Miller? – pregunto la mujer sentada entre los miembros del Wizengamot.

-Unas cuantas – dijo el Sr. Wells, y se levantó – Señorita Miller, ¿podría contarnos sobre el día en que la Sra. Malfoy le notificó mediante red flú que Zane estaba en el hospital?

-¿Quiere que le diga qué sucedió ese día? – preguntó Donny.

-Sí, por favor – dijo el Sr. Wells con una sonrisa paciente.

-Bueno, eh, me desperté y Woodie se había adueñado de todas las mantas nuevamente, así que estaba completamente helada, pero déjeme decirle que él se aseguró de calentarme inmediatamente…

-Señorita Miller, ¿podría contarnos sobre lo que sucedió _después _de que la Sra. Malfoy se comunicara con usted? – interrumpió rápidamente el Sr. Wells.

Donny parpadeó – Bueno, pero usted me pidió que le contara sobre mi día – dijo ella con un bufido – Veamos, Hermione me llamó por red flú para decirme que Zane había tenido un accidente pero que estaba bien en San Mungo. Fui al hospital con Woodie y comprobamos que Zane estaba completamente bien.

-Woodie es su novio, asumo – dijo el Sr. Wells.

-Sip.

-¿Alguna vez vio al Sr. O a la Sra. Malfoy castigando a Zane?

-No – dijo Donny, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Está siendo honesta, Srta. Miller? – preguntó él.

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon – Estoy siendo muy honesta. Sé que Zane es castigado de vez en cuando por contestar mal, o meterse en problemas, pero Hermione y Draco _nunca_ lo castigan frente a otras personas. Si le dan nalgueadas o lo ponen en penitencia, lo hacen en la privacidad de su apartamento, lo que es muy considerado de su parte, en mi opinión.

-Piensa que es admirable que los padres le peguen a sus hijos.

Los ojos de Donny se estrecharon aún más - ¿Está insinuando que Hermione y Draco abusan de Zane? Una pequeña nalgueada de vez en cuando jamás mató a alguien. Estudié el Desarrollo infantil y puedo asegurarle que las nalgueadas son un método de castigo muy efectivo si se utiliza correctamente. Solo es mal vista por los casos extremos en donde sale mal.

-La Sra. D'Aggostino declaró que jamás utilizaría el castigo físico para retar a su hijo – dijo el Sr. Wells.

-La Sra. D'Aggostino puede podrir…no ha estudiado y trabajado con los niños durante los últimos años, tampoco. Estoy segura que no sería capaz de diferenciar a un niño de un babuino si ocurriera el caso.

-Entonces, piensa que Zane jamás fue lastimado bajo el cuidado de la Sra. y el Sr. Malfoy.

-Lo creo en un cien por ciento – dijo Donny – le confiaría mi vida a esos dos, y ustedes solo están lastimando a Zane al dejarlo a cargo de Pansy.

-Gracias, Srta. Miller. Eso será todo – dijo el Sr. Wells.

Mientras él regresaba a su asiento, solo Draco, Hermione y Blaise vieron a Donny sacarle la lengua al hombre, voltear, y sonreírle dulcemente al Wizengamot, para luego dejar la sala.

El siguiente en declarar fue Harry, quien fue sometido a las mismas preguntas y las respondió con honestidad. No hubo problemas con su interrogación. Cuando le preguntaron sobre su pasado odio hacia Draco, él respondió con sinceridad, poniendo al Sr. Wells en su lugar al declarar que las rivalidades escolares no tenían lugar en un caso de custodia. Le dijo que su opinión sobre la personalidad de Draco no tenía efecto en las habilidades de Draco como padre. El Wizengamot no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error dos veces, así que no se atrevieron a dudar del Sr. Harry Potter.

El interrogatorio de Remus transcurrió rápidamente, siendo su opinión no muy tenida en cuenta. Cuando el Sr. Wells le preguntó sobre la amistad de su hijo con Zane, y sus sentimientos de dejar a Wolf con padres que causarían tanto daño a su propio hijo, Remus le mostró los colmillos al defensor judicial y respondió – Honestamente, mi hijo está en mayor peligro en mi propio hogar que en casa de los Malfoy. En realidad prefiero que se quede allí en cada luna llena. Cuando tenga hijos, Sr. Wells, se dará cuenta de los distintos tipos de seguridad que hay en el mundo.

La próxima persona en declarar fue Fred Weasley, quien había tirado la moneda con George para ver quien testificaría para los Malfoy.

-Sr. Weasley, ¿podría contarnos cómo conoce a los Malfoy? – comenzó Blaise.

-Desde la escuela – respondió Fred con un rostro que se suponía serio, pero dado que nunca había sido una persona seria, solo se veía como si necesitara ir al baño – Mi pequeño hermano y Hermione eran amigos.

-Piensa que la Sra. Malfoy era una buena madre con Zane?

-Definitivamente. Zane era inmensamente feliz con ella como madre.

-¿Conocía a la Sra. D'Aggostino también?

-Desafortunadamente – dijo Fred con un asentimiento solemne – La conocía del colegio. Era una pequeña perra remilgada.

Blaise tosió en su puño para cubrir una inmediata carcajada – Entonces, asumo que no apreciaba mucho su compañía.

-Nop. Es una quejica, malcriada, egoísta y codiciosa; huele como las alcantarillas, probablemente en forma literal, y no es, definitivamente, una madre correcta.

-¿Qué la hace ser una madre no correcta, Sr. Weasley? – preguntó Blaise.

-Acabo de mencionar una lista completa de razones – explicó Fred - ¿Debería repetirlas?

-No, creo que es suficiente. No tengo más preguntas.

Blaise tomó asiento y palmeó la espalda de Draco – No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Esto está yendo mejor de lo que me había imaginado – le susurró.

Draco asintió en agradecimiento y volvió a atender cuando el Sr. Wells se levantó para cuestionar a Fred.

-Sr. Weasley, ¿podría decirle al tribunal su ocupación?

Fred levantó una ceja – Soy el dueño de una tienda de chascos con mi hermano gemelo.

-Entonces, ¿es un bromista? – preguntó el Sr. Wells.

-¿Yo? ¿Un bromista? Pero, ¡eso es absurdo! – dijo Fred en forma tan creíble que Draco y Hermione casi le creen.

-¿Pasaba mucho tiempo con Zane?

-Pasé el tiempo suficiente junto a él como para saber que Draco y Hermione lo trataban como un pequeño príncipe, justo de la forma en la que tendría que ser tratado. Es un niño inteligente, con niveles emocionales maduros y rápidos. Estoy francamente sorprendido de que nadie le haya preguntado a él con quién prefiere vivir.

-Un niño de esa edad no entiende las consecuencias de sus actos – dijo el Sr. Wells.

-La mayoría de los adultos no entienden las consecuencias de sus actos – discutió Fred.

-Sea como fuera, Sr. Weasley, eso no cambia el hecho de que el Sr. Y la Sra. Malfoy pusieron a su hijo en grave peligro. Podría haber muerto.

-Pero no lo hizo – dijo Fred – Estaba perfectamente bien. Unos cuantos rayones y un hueso roto, ¿pero acaso no todos pasamos por caídas antes? Dios sabe que me lastimé más veces de las que mi madre puede contar. Estaba en San Mungo con tanta regularidad que incluso los Sanadores podían diferenciarme de mi gemelo idéntico.

-Hablemos un poco del Sr. Malfoy – comenzó el Sr. Wells – Escuché que ustedes dos nunca se llevaron bien.

-Eso es cierto. Nuestras personalidades chocaban – dijo Fred con una sonrisa. Obviamente estaba diciendo que había odiado las pelotas de Draco en la forma más amable posible.

-¿Dejaría a su propio hijo a cargo de él?

-Si alguna vez dejara embarazada a una chica y terminara con un chiquillo pelirrojo, definitivamente lo dejaría a cargo de los Malfoy de vez en cuando. Es un tipo correcto, a pesar de ser un poco arrogante, pero de nuevo, todos tenemos nuestras características negativas.

-Entonces, piensa que…

La puerta del juzgado se abrió de un golpe y todo el mundo volteó sus cabezas hacia la entrada, para encontrar algo que parecía imposible.

-¡Papi! ¡Mami! – el grito de Zane hizo eco por toda la sala.

Su mano estaba sostenida por la de Pansy mientras ella caminaba furiosamente hacia el interior de la sala. Se veía absolutamente horrible. Lo que parecía ser una peluca estaba colocada de costado en su cabeza, prácticamente cayendo mientras pisoteaba el camino. La falda que usaba estaba recubierta de manchas que eran, con suerte, suciedad o polvo. Su camisa estaba desteñida, y cualquiera que conociera a Pansy sabría que cualquier cosa desteñida no era un artículo de vestuario que ella usaría por propia voluntad. El olor asqueroso que la perseguía impregnaba todo el salón y hacía que la mitad del juzgado cubriera su nariz con un pañuelo o las mangas de sus camisas.

Draco miró a Zane, a quien no había visto en casi un mes. La sonrisa de Zane era inmensa y saludaba a sus padres mientras Pansy finalmente llegaba hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados.

-Puedes quedarte con él – escupió ella.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? – preguntó uno de los miembros del Wizengamot con la voz crispada.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¡Sé que fue él quien estuvo haciéndome todas esas horribles cosas! ¡No hay otra explicación! – chilló Pansy a la persona que había preguntado – ¡El maldito dinero no vale la pena todo esto!

-Buen Dios, Pansy, ¿qué le sucedió a tu cabello? – preguntó Fred desde su lugar – quizás tu olor lo hizo caer.

-¡Cierra el pico! – le gritó ella al pelirrojo. Volteó a Draco – No lo quiero. ¡Llévatelo y mantenlo lejos de mí!

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso frente a él!? – gritó Hermione, parándose frente a Pansy - ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar en hacerlo sentirse no deseado o no amado?

-¡No necesito que ninguna Sangresucia me diga algo! – le gritó Pansy en respuesta.

-Eres una mujer detestable, desagradable y retorcida – dijo Hermione a través de los dientes, con los puños a los lados – No te quiero ver cerca de mi hijo o de mi familia. Vete al infierno lejos de mi vista antes de que haga algo de lo que vaya a arrepentirme.

-No me das miedo, Granger… te piensas que eres mejor que todo el mundo, ¿y piensas que eres mejor madre? Bueno, ¡francamente no me interesa ni tres pepinos!

Con eso, Pansy se encontró volando a través de la sala y fuera de la puerta, aterrizando en su trasero. Su grito de enojo llenó el juzgado una vez más mientras Hermione volteaba y envolvía a Zane en un abrazo enorme.

-Aw, Hermione, podrías haberla golpeado un poco más – bromeó Fred.

-¡Orden en la sala! – llamó uno de los miembros del Wizengamot - ¡Orden, por favor!

-¡Papi! ¡Pansy estaba tan enojada! ¡Te extrañé muy, muy, muy mucho, y extrañé a mami muy, muy, muy mucho! – dijo Zane entre los brazos de Hermione, dado que ella tenía problemas con dejarlo ir - ¡Pansy olía feo todo el tiempo! ¡Y no quería que esté triste!

Draco parpadeó ante su hijo, con su mente en problemas para poner todo junto. Su hijo estaba allí, frente a él. ¡Su hijo estaba allí frente a él!

Una voz que nadie esperaba escuchar vino desde donde estaban sentados los miembros del Wizengamot. Rhonda se levantó, aclarando su garganta y atrayendo la atención de todos – De acuerdo a las leyes y regulaciones establecidas por el Departamento de Servicios Sociales y Familiares, cuando un padre cede voluntariamente la custodia de un hijo o hijos, el otro padre biológico es garantizado con la completa y total custodia de ellos, que es intransferible. En casos extremos, si ninguno de los padres biológicos está disponible para cuidar del niño, él o ella se convierten inmediatamente a cargo del estado. La Sra. D'Aggostino ha cedido la custodia a través de este medio al frente de al menos tres testigos; por ende, el Sr. Y la Sra. Malfoy reciben la custodia de Zane. El Wizengamot no tiene palabra ya en este asunto, dado que estas son leyes aprobadas por ellos en una primera instancia.

-La Srta. Westin está en lo cierto, de hecho – suspiró un miembro del Wizengamot – Este caso ya fue establecido y este debe ser el fin de cualquier problema de custodia sobre Zane Malfoy. Son libres de llevárselo a casa tan pronto como lo deseen. El papeleo será enviado por lechuza a ustedes en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Se termina la sesión.

Golpeó el martillo contra el podio y el Wizengamot con el defensor judicial del Ministerio abandonaron el salón, dejando todo en un silencio incrédulo.

-Hola, tío Fred – dijo Zane al gemelo - ¡Hice justo como me lo dijeron! Pansy me vio escondiendo la popó de perrito en su closet. ¡Gritó por cientos de horas!

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, colega – dijo Fred con un guiño mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta - ¿Sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti, cierto?

-¡Sip!

-Bien. ¡Te veré pronto! Recuerda, ¡no puedes contarle a nadie nuestros secretos! – dijo y cerró la puerta tras él.

Zane rió en silencio y miró a su padre.

-¿Vas a decirme hola, papi? – preguntó Zane. Se escabulló de los brazos de Hermione y caminó hacia su padre, moviendo su manito pequeña frente al rostro de su padre.

-Zane – respiró Draco para luego tomar a su hijo y envolver sus brazos a su alrededor, besando su cabello y murmurando su nombre – Te extrañé, colega.

-¡También yo, papi! ¡Un montón! – Dijo Zane con voz ahogada – Me divertí con Pansy y tío Fred y tío George.

-¿Tío Fred y tío George? – Murmuró Hermione para sí misma - ¿Qué…? – rodó los ojos cuando la realización la golpeó.

-¡Papi! ¡No puedo respirar! – Rió Zane - ¡Demasiados abrazos!

Draco se alejó un poco, pero no dejó ir a su hijo, tomándolo por los hombros para mirarlo bien. Volteó a ver a Blaise y le dedicó una sonrisa generosa – Gracias.

-No hay necesidad de agradecerme nada – dijo Blaise distraídamente, mirando a Rhonda, que aún estaba por ahí, llenando unos papeles – Me alegra tener de vuelta a Zany Brainy.

-¡Te extrañé, tío Blaise! – dijo Zane.

-También yo, Zany Brainy – rió Blaise, mirando al niño – Ahora, cuida a tus padres por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré – dijo Zane con seriedad.

Blaise asintió justo cuando una de las puertas traseras se abría y Donny entraba apresurada, con su sonrisa amplia y sus ojos aún más – Acabo de enterarme – Remus y Harry estaban justo detrás de ella. El quinto testigo se había retirado amablemente, sabiendo que sus servicios ya no eran necesarios.

Más abrazos aplastantes, besos y palabras de cariño fueron dichas.

-Tengo que firmar un par de cosas – le dijo Blaise a Draco – Tendré que reunirme con el Wizengamot después, así que ya pueden irse a casa.

Draco asintió y levantó a su hijo, quien estaba explicándole a Hermione cómo se había aburrido en casa de Pansy y cómo Pansy le había hecho un nuevo dinosaurio.

-¿Listo para volver a casa, Z? – preguntó Draco.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero ver a Rosie!

-¿Y qué hay de tus abuelos y los Weasley? – Preguntó Hermione – Te extrañaron mucho.

Zane pensó en eso y asintió lentamente – Bueno, pero primero a Rosie.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: este capítulo es súper largo, así que el capítulo final será un poco corto! Es como salió todo… El epílogo será una introducción a la secuela. Gracias por los reviews! El título del capítulo viene de la canción 'Disturbia', de Rihanna.**

**Nota de la Traductora: Y finalmente, muchas cosas se solucionaron aquí! Quiero disculparme por la tardanza en subir el capi, aquí en argentina son las 22 hs, y nunca suelo actualizar tan tarde, pero como hoy es sábado estoy en mi campo y hasta que conseguí la señal…. Bueno, ¿Que piensan del capi? Quien está triste porque termine en breve? **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, chicas… por sus PM y lindas palabras! Guests:**

SALESIA: Bueno, aquí vemos que al final no necesitaron a Victor, pero por el solo hecho de haberse presentado, creo que se mataron algunos rencores, aunque no todos obviamente ! Narcissa y Donny son tal para cual, se encontraron las medias naranjas jajaja donny necesitaba a alguien que sea tan cotilla y parlanchina como ella, al igual que Narcissa. Y vemos tambien que el interés de Blaise crece potencialmente... pronto veremos donde termina todo eso ;) Todas las trastadas que Zane le jugó a pansy tuvieron su resultado, y pansy terminó quedandose sin el pan y sin la torta! Y con respecto al embarazo de Hermione, tambien tienes la respuesta aquí, solo espero no haberte (y haberlos) decilusionado mucho con el resultado... espero poder compensarlos pronto! te imaginas a zane y wolf junto a los gemelos instruyendo a un futuro mini merodeador? ARDE TROYA! muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir leyendo. un beso enorme!

Elegv: definitivamente zane consiguió volver loca a pansy, pero bien que se lo tenía merecido!no quiero ni imaginar a un Zane con unos años más y haciendo destrozos en hogwarts :P me alegra que disfrutes tanto de la historia, y que Narcissa te haga reir tambien, es una genia! Como viste, Victor al final ni hizo falta que interviniera.. te agradezco tambien por tu apoyo con el proximo fic, aquí abajo pondré una descripcion :) muchisiams gracias por tu coment, disfruta el capi! un beso :)

**Ahora bien, no quiero hacer esto súper extenso, pero es la única forma de comunicarme con ustedes. Como ya saben, estoy trabajando en una nueva traducción. En este caso se trata de la historia 'Summer of the Dragon', de Lena Phoria. Es una historia completamente distinta a esta, pero por supuesto es un Dramione. En este caso predomina más que nada la aventura y mucho elemento mágico, y debo admitir que me fascinó. Repito, no es nada parecido a esto, pero amaría que le den una oportunidad ****J les dejo el Resumen:**

**"_Tres años después de la guerra, Hermione se toma un tiempo de la relación con Ron y acepta un trabajo de verano recolectando elementos para Ollivander y sus varitas. Lo que ella no se esperaba era tener que trabajar con Draco Malfoy, quien está más perseguido por su pasado de lo que ella se había imaginado. Juntos viajarán por el mundo, pelearán contra dragones, conquistarán demonios y quizás encontrarán lo que ellos estaban buscando"._**

**Espero que al menos les haya picado el bichito de la curiosidad, pronto tendrán más noticias sobre éste y el próximo fic. **

**Recomendación Mcfly de hoy: All about you.****  
**

**Un beso enorme, y nos leemos el martes!**

**Pekis!**


	24. A Few More of Your Least Favourite Thing

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: A Few More of Your Least Favourite Things – (Un poco más de tus cosas preferidas)**

Zane levantó la mirada de la reunión que estaba organizando con sus dos dinosaurios, Rosie y Posey, cuando su padre entró a la habitación.

-Hola, papi – dijo Zane.

-¿En qué andas, Z? – preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba en la pequeña cama.

-Hablando con Rosie y Posey. Estamos preparándonos para cuando Wolf venga a jugar aquí – explicó Zane.

-¿Tienes grandes planes, entonces?

-Quizás – se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – Vamos a jugar un montón de juegos.

-Tu madre está preparando una sorpresa para ambos – sonrió Draco.

-¿Galletas? – chilló Zane.

-Quizás.

-Estoy seguro que serán galletas. Mami siempre me hace galletas cuando soy un buen niño, ¿y acaso no estuve siendo un buen niño, papi?

-Estuviste increíble – dijo Draco –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Abelo dijo que me comprará cualquier juguete que yo quiera – le dijo Zane a su papá, caminando hacia él y trepándose a su regazo – Abela dice que Abelo es un blandengue. ¿Qué es un blandengue?

Draco rió y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo – Eso solo significa que tu abuelo te ama mucho.

-Oh, ¡también yo! – dijo Zane - ¿Dónde están mis galletas?

-Ve a buscar a tu mamá y lo sabrás.

Zane estaba fuera del regazo de su padre en un instante, apresurándose por el pasillo y llamando a su madre. La encontró en la sala, leyendo un periódico educativo y con una taza de té en la mano - ¿Tengo una sorpresa?

Hermione levantó la mirada y le sonrió – Sí, pero tendrás que esperar a que Wolf llegue.

Zane hizo un puchero y caminó desganado hacia el sillón – Bien. ¿Puedo tener una galleta más grande que la de Wolf?

-Creo que debes tener una galleta igual a la de él – le dijo Hermione – ahora, ve a decirle a tu padre que deje de arruinar mis sorpresas o no le daré ninguna galleta a él.

Zane rió - ¡Papi estará en problemas! – corrió a buscar a su padre y contarle de las terribles noticias. ¡Nada de galletas! ¡Qué horrible!

Hermione rió y regresó a su lectura, con su mente escapándose por tanta felicidad en su ser. De verdad, no existía nadie más feliz que ella en ese momento. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Zane había regresado con ellos, desde que volvían a ser una familia completa. Esa semana había estado llena de visitas a su apartamento, que incluían a una Narcissa que había sido prácticamente arrastrada fuera de allí por su esposo cuando lo único que ella quería era sentarse con su nieto por muchas, muchas horas.

Zane estaba constantemente feliz, siempre buscando a su madre y padre para un abrazo y un beso si es que ellos no lo buscaban primero. Estaba nuevamente en casa, donde pertenecía, y de donde nadie lo volvería a alejar.

Hermione y Draco aún estaban trabajando en su relación, dejando que Zane se quedara con los Lupin, los padres de Hermione, sus abuelos paternos, los Weasley o Donny y Oliver mientras ellos pasaban algo de tiempo solos para hablar y resolver los pocos problemas que tenían.

Fred y George habían recibido una donación anónima a su tienda de chascos, una muy grande que solo podría venir de una única fuente. Trataron de agradecerle a Draco, pero él pretendió no tener idea de lo que estaban hablando. La segunda donación fue incluso mayor a esa, y cuando volvieron a decirle que estaban más que agradecidos y que no necesitaban tanto dinero, él les dijo que no había tenido nada que ver con cualquier otra donación. La fuente de la segunda donación jamás sería revelada a nadie, y Lucius lo prefería de esa forma.

Después de la segunda semana de Zane de regreso a casa, Donny se habría ofrecido para sacarlo a almorzar, quejándose de que ella nunca tenía la oportunidad de estar con él, solo los dos. Era un brillante sábado en los finales de agosto y, después de almorzar, Zane y Donny caminaron por las calles del callejón Diagon riendo ante cosas sin sentido y jugándose carreras de un lado a otro.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a tío Fred y tío George a su tienda? – preguntó Zane mientras miraba a través de la ventana de Elementos de Calidad de Quidditch.

-Seguro – respondió Donny, tomando su manito entre la suya mientras cruzaban la calle - ¿Quieres ir por un helado después de eso?

-¡SÍ! – dijo Zane, chillando de emoción.

Se dirigieron hacia Sortilegios Weasley y entraron a la tienda detrás de un grupo de adolescentes. Donny se apresuró a través de la multitud hacia el fondo, donde George estaba en la caja registradora mientras su esposa reponía elementos en los estantes.

-¡Tío George! – gritó Zane sobre el ruido - ¡Hola!

-¡Zane! – sonrió George – Acércate para aquí. ¿Eres el niñero de la maestra Donny hoy?

-No, ¡eso es ridículo! – dijo Zane entre risitas mirando a Donny, quien le sonrió en respuesta.

-Hola Zane, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó la esposa de George, Catherine.

-Estoy bien – dijo Zane - ¿Puedo hablar con tío George y tío Fred en privado?

Catherine le sonrió y asintió. George se inclinó sobre el mostrador y levantó a Zane, haciendo sonidos de avión para sacarle risas al niño – Vamos a encontrar a ese travieso hermano mío, ¿te parece?

Encontraron a Fred en la sala del fondo acomodando cajas y controlando el inventario - ¿Tienes un segundo, Fred? Tenemos que tratar asuntos serios aquí con Zane.

Fred levantó la cabeza entre una pila de cajas y les sonrió – Los asuntos serios son mi segundo tipo preferido de asuntos.

George acomodó a Zane sobre una caja y se apoyó contra la pared para escuchar al niño. Fred caminó hacia donde ellos estaban y saludó con un apretón de manos a Zane, esos que te hacen temblar todo el cuerpo. Después de que Zane terminara de soltar risitas, se levantó y rebuscó en su bolsillo.

Fred y George miraron a Zane sacar dos sickles y un galleón - ¿Puedo comprar algo?

-Oh, colega, sabes que no tienes que pagar nada aquí – dijo George.

Zane sacudió su cabeza y le extendió las tres monedas a los gemelos – Quiero comprar las cosas para el cabello de Pansy y su ropa olorosa. No quiero que siga estando triste y enojada conmigo.

Los gemelos miraron a Zane por un largo rato, observando como sus amplios ojos los miraban inalterados - ¿Quieres comprarle los antídotos?

-Dijeron que ella puede comprar las cosas para que su cabello vuelva a crecer y para hacer que su ropa deje de apestar aquí en su tienda. Quiero comprarlas para ella, y luego papi o mami pueden mandárselas para que ella deje de estar triste. Su cabello era muy bonito antes de que se esfumara. Era del mismo color que el de la maestra Donny.

-Pero Pansy era horrible contigo – dijo Fred.

-No era horrible todo el tiempo – dijo Zane – Me hizo a Posey, y una vez me dio un helado. Jello jugó conmigo con unas cartas bonitas, ¡y yo gané! No sé si tengo suficientes monedas para comprar las cosas para Pansy. Quizás papi puede darles unas cuantas más si no me alcanza con lo que tengo.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada con el otro, siempre sorprendidos de lo que salía de la boca del niño.

-¿Puedo comprarle las cosas? – preguntó Zane nuevamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, colega – suspiró George – Se las enviaremos mediante correo lechuza esta tarde.

-¡Gracias, tío George! ¡Gracias, tío Fred! – dijo Zane con felicidad, abrazando las piernas de los gemelos. Abrió su mano y les ofreció las monedas – No le digan a Pansy que yo compré las cosas para su cabello y su ropa olorosa. ¡Quiero que sea una sorpresa!

-Puedes quedarte con tu dinero, colega, y comprarte un gran, gran helado – dijo Fred.

Él lo pensó por un momento – Pero yo soy un niño grande, y puedo pagar mis cosas con mi propio dinero.

-No puedo tomar el dinero de él y tener la consciencia tranquila – le susurró Fred a George – Está matándome.

-Bueno, Zane, puedes pagarlo todo – dijo George, conduciendo al niño hacia la tienda – El precio será de un sickle.

Zane miró a su mano y frunció el ceño.

-Es la moneda plateada – dijo Fred detrás suyo.

Zane levantó la moneda plateada y se la extendió a George una vez que llegaron a la caja registradora – No se olviden de nuestro secreto, tío George y tío Fred.

George asintió y le pasó a Donny el sickle mientras Zane se ocupaba en guardar el resto de monedas nuevamente en su bolsillo. Se inclinó hacia Donny y le dijo que le diera a Zane el dinero discretamente.

Los gemelos observaron al niño y a Donny salir de la tienda – él sabe totalmente como hacerte sentir culpa – se quejó Fred mientras regresaban al trabajo – Casi me provoca ir yo mismo a disculparme con esa vaca en Francia.

-Siendo _casi _ la palabra clave – sonrió George.

* * *

Blaise levantó la mirada de su papeleo cuando sonó un llamado en su puerta. Levantó la mirada al reloj en su sala para notar que eran solo las ocho de la noche. No podía ser Draco porque era casi la hora de dormir de Zane. No podía ser su madre, la Sra. Zabini, porque estaba en algún bendito resort en España probablemente maltratando al personal del hotel y a los turistas.

Suspiró mientras bajaba su pluma y arrastraba los pies hasta la puerta. Aún no se había cambiado su ropa, solo se había quitado la corbata y desabotonado los primeros botones de su camisa.

Olvidó controlar por la mirilla antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la señorita Rhonda Westin parada en el descanso. Ella lo miraba con parpadeantes ojos detrás de torcidas gafas. Estaba nuevamente con una túnica marrón oscuro que no la favorecía en absoluto, pero era como un soplo de aire fresco para Blaise mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Hola, Sr. Zabini – balbuceó ella – Yo, um, tenía que hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Por qué no pasa? – la invitó él, dejándole lugar.

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron mientras se mordía el labio – Uh, bueno – caminó tentativamente hacia dentro y sonrió de forma temblorosa mientras él cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Qué quería preguntarme? – preguntó él.

Ella bajo la mirada a sus manos y empujó sus gafas hacia el otro costado, solo desviándolas levemente hacia la derecha – Yo, uh, bueno, verá, esto le sonará extraño o algo…uh, bueno, me estaba preguntando si usted… um, ¿querría salir a cenar alguna vez?

Blaise le sonrió, mientras ella seguía con sus ojos apuntando directamente hacia el suelo y sus manos temblando – Me encantaría.

-¿De verdad? – ella levantó la mirada rápidamente y parpadeó – Um, ¿de verdad?

Él casi rompe a reír – Sí, de verdad. Eres todo un encanto, Rhonda.

Ella le dedicó una mueca – Odio mi nombre.

-¿Sí?

-De verdad no me gusta. Mis amigos me llaman… - se sonrojó – Es estúpido.

-¿Cómo te llaman?

-Doddy – murmuró ella – Es la última sílaba de mi nombre con un poquito extra agregado. Es decir, no es genial, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que Rhonda,

-¿Doddy? – preguntó él.

-Puedes reírte si quieres. Te veo luchando por no hacerlo – sonrió ella – No va a molestarme.

-Bien – dijo él antes de dejar salir unas risitas – Me gusta una chica que pueda reírse de sí misma.

-Gracias – dijo ella con otra sonrisa – No soy muy buena con todo el rollo social. Tengo unos cuantos amigos y no tuve una cita en siglos, sabes, tratando de terminar mi carrera y establecerme. Pero solo me encontré frente a su puerta y yo, uh, en verdad me gusta, Sr. Zabini.

-Blaise – le corrigió él – Y también me gustas, Doddy.

Ella rió ante eso pero se ahogó en su risa cuando Blaise se acercó a ella y extendió sus manos a su rostro para arreglarle las gafas. Le guiño un ojo y luego se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

Él había besado muchas mujeres, _muchas, _pero ninguna había sabido tan dulce y pura como la mujer entre sus brazos. Era suave donde una chica debería ser suave, y tenía piel sedosa en cualquier parte donde la tocara.

Él se alejó lentamente y sonrió ante lo grande que se había vuelto la sonrisa de ella.

-Estaba pensando en conseguir lentes de contacto – susurró ella – Pero creo que me quedaré con los anteojos.

-Buena elección – dijo él antes de volver a inclinarse y besarla nuevamente, quitando los pensamientos de gafas, lentes, mala visión y cualquier otra cosa de sus mentes.

* * *

-¡Hermione! – gritó Draco desde la cocina - ¡Atiende la puerta, por favor!

Hermione levantó la mirada de la ropa, dejando una camisa recién doblada sobre el borde de la cama. Pasó por la puerta del cuarto de Zane, donde escuchó a su hijo y a Wolf jugando a las espadas, o a la lucha de dragones, o a cualquier otro juego loco que solo ellos entendían.

Metió la cabeza a la cocina donde encontró a Draco acomodando algunos platos y tratando que el trapeador limpie el piso por sí mismo. No estaba teniendo suerte. Pasó la cocina y abrió la puerta frontal a Lucius y Narcissa, vestidos elegantemente con sus mejores ropas, lo que era usual en ellos, por supuesto.

-Hermione, querida – saludó Narcissa a su nuera - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella la abrazó rápidamente y se apresuró dentro de la casa. Lucius asintió con la cabeza educadamente. Típico.

-Estoy bien, Narcissa – dijo Hermione, cerrando la puerta y caminando con ellos hacia la sala - ¿Cómo están ustedes dos? ¿Ansiosos por tu viaje?

Narcissa se encogió de hombros con delicadeza – Será divertido. Nuestro viaje por el Mediterráneo siempre es entretenido.

-Déjenme avisarle a Draco que llegaron – dijo Hermione, para después dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Narcissa volteó hacia Lucius mientras él envolvía sus fuertes dedos alrededor de la manito de ella, y se sentaban en el sofá – Veo que estuviste usando mi crema hidratante de manos – le dijo ella.

Lucius levantó una ceja – No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

-De verdad, podrías usar la que no tiene brillo si lo que querías era pasar desapercibido – dijo ella tratando de mantener el rostro serio.

Él sacó su mano y la miró. Al no ver nada de brillo, miró con furia a su esposa – No usé la que tiene brillo.

Ella rompió en suaves carcajadas – Oh, Lucius, te amo tanto.

Él rodó los ojos, pero ella pudo captar la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro justo cuando Draco y Hermione entraban en la sala. Las tendencias manicuras de Lucius podían esperar.

La pareja más joven también estaba de la mano, causando que Lucius rodara los ojos nuevamente y casi dejara escapar un comentario mordaz. _Dios, espero que Narcissa y yo no nos hayamos visto así en ningún punto de nuestro matrimonio. Cachorritos enfermos de amor. Me provoca nauseas._

Draco caminó hacia el sofá para saludar a su madre y estrechar la mano de su padre.

-Estamos contentos de que hayan venido – dijo él, tomando asiento frente a ellos en una silla.

-Nosotros siempre estamos felices de venir – dijo Narcissa.

-En realidad tenemos noticias – dijo Hermione tomando asiento junto a Draco.

-¿Van a separarse? – preguntó Narcissa con un jadeo aterrorizado – Es decir, sé que justo hoy era el día en el que supuestamente ustedes debían terminar con su matrimonio, pero pensé que se amaban el uno al otro. Y Zane solo estuvo de regreso por dos meses, no pueden hacerle eso a él. ustedes dos son perfectos juntos…

-¡Narcissa! – espetó Lucius – Buen Dios, mujer, cierra tu boca por un minuto.

Ella le dio una mirada fría y volteó rápidamente a Hermione y Draco.

-Mamá, ¿de dónde demonios sacas esas ideas? – preguntó Draco.

-Solo díganme – se quejó Narcissa.

Draco miró a Hermione y ésta sonrió – bueno, acabo de venir de visitar a mis padres... – comenzó a decir ella.

-¡MAMI Y PAPI VAN A DARME UN PEQUEÑO HERMANITO O HERMANITA! – el grito de Zane llegó desde la entrada de la sala.

Cuatro cabezas voltearon en la dirección a donde él estaba parado con Wolf. Él les sonreía, y Wolf reía cubriendo su boca con su mano - ¡Vamos a jugar a los perros ninja!

-¡Genial! – accedió Zane - ¡A mí me toca ser el troll!

Los dos niños se alejaron entre risas por el pasillo desde donde habían venido, como si no hubieran arruinado un momento semejante.

-¿Estaba bromeando? – cortó el silencio Narcissa.

Hermione sonrió – No. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Comenzaba a pensar que estabas disparando a la nada, hijo – dijo Lucius.

-Gracias, padre – dijo Draco secamente – Tus comentarios siempre son apreciados.

-¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó Narcissa lentamente.

-Sí – replicó Hermione con un asentimiento – Casi un mes y medio ya, si mis cálculos son correctos.

-¿Vas a tener un bebé? – volvió a preguntar ella.

Quizás estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ¿O quizás estaba en negación? Draco y Hermione compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Lucius se limitó a rodar sus ojos de nuevo.

-Sí – dijeron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo – Vamos a tener un bebé.

…

…

…

Zane y Wolf tuvieron que cubrir sus oídos ante el sumamente fuerte grito que escucharon venir desde la sala.

Wolf miró a Zane con su cabecita inclinada hacia uno de los lados mientras el grito terminaba – Sonó como la maestra Donny cuando tío Woodie vino a la escuela y le regaló ese bonito anillo.

-Seh – estuvo de acuerdo Zane – Me pregunto si Abelo le compró un anillo bonito a Abela. Quizás por eso está gritando.

-Quizás – dijo Wolf – pero tío Woodie también trajo flores, y estaba usando ropa bonita. No vi ninguna flor cuando tu dijiste que tu mami y tu papi te darán un nuevo hermano o hermana.

-¿Piensas que Abela besará a Abelo como la maestra Donny besó a tío Woodie, por mucho tiempo, cuando él le regaló ese bonito anillo?

Wolf pensó por un momento – No. Los besos son asquerositos.

-Seh, ¡los besos son la cosa más asquerosita en todo el mundo! ¡Son más asquerositos que los mocos, y más asquerositos que la popó!

Ante eso, los dos niños rompieron en fuertes carcajadas.

¡Si solo los tontos 'adlutos' del mundo supieran cuán asquerosito era besar en realidad! De verdad, ¡es incluso más asquerosito que la popó!

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: ¡Último capítulo! No se preocupen, aún queda el epílogo y la secuela. El título del capítulo viene de la canción ' Build God, Then We'll Talk' de Panic! At the Disco.**

**Nota de la Traductora: Y aquí estamos, el final de esta increíble historia Me pone triste saber que ya no falta nada para cerrarla por completo, pero me alegra saber que seguiremos leyéndonos en las siguientes traducciones **

**Una aclaración antes de continuar: la Secuela relata la vida de Zane un poco por Hogwarts pero en mayor parte su vida fuera de allí. El único problema es que está inconclusa, solo tiene unos cuantos capítulos publicados pero la historia está congelada. Sé que la autora tenía intenciones de continuarla, pero por ahora no, por lo que no la voy a traducir. Lo siento, pero prometo que apenas ella la termine se las haré llegar. Es solo que no sé si en futuro ella elegirá botarla totalmente, y no quiero dejarlos colgados yo a ustedes. Con respecto a la próxima historia a publicar, subiré el primer capítulo junto con el epílogo de esta, así terminan algo y comienzan otra ;) **

**Con eso dicho, solo me queda agradecer profusamente a todos los que continuamente están añadiendo la historia a sus favoritos y alertas, y sobre todo a quienes se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un alentador comentario. A los que tienen cuenta ya mandé el correspondiente PM de agradecimiento, a los Guests aquí va:**

Elegv: Querías embarazo de hermione? ahi lo tienes, bombon! jajaja las travesuras de zane tuvieron resultado, pero como vemos aquí, se arrepiente luego! es un niño muy especial, ojalá mis hermanitos fueran asi de buenos jajajaja el juicio estuvo increible, cada uno de los testigos poniendo en su lugar al defensor del ministerio no tuvo precio! y la cereza del pastel, hermione arrojando a pansy lejos! me alegra que disfrutaras tanto del capítulo, y gracias tambien por el apoyo a la nueva historia en marcha.. pronto tendremos más noticias de esa :) un beso enorme para vos, y gracias por escribirme con tu opinion!

SALESIA: jaaaj definitivamente te sorprendió, no? pansy no daba más, solo quería deshacerse del pobrecito de zane despues de que él le jugara todas esas malas pasadas.. al menos ahora ya está con sus papis que lo aman! aquí tambien vemos que en realidad, el agradecimiento de los malfoys es bastante silencioso, pero a mi el de lucius me conmovio aun más... en silencio, les agradece su ayuda. amo al rubio mayor :P los testigos, como le dije a Elegv, supieron defender a sus amigos con colmillos incluidos.. todo sea por recuperar a Zane! y con respecto al embarazo.. bueno, ya viste que draco yhermione al fin decidieron regalarle a zane un pequeño hermanito/a... ;) Gracias por tu comentario, siempre un placer escuchar lo que piensan del fic. un beso enorme!

Laura: nena! No te hagas problema por la tardanza, lo bueno es que a pesar de estar complicada aun me lees y eso me hace muy feliz :) un beso enorme!

**No se imaginan lo feliz que me hace leer sus opiniones... !**

**Ya saben, si me olvidé de alguien solo me lo hacen saber, y si se me pasó algún error, también así lo corrijo **

**Recomendación McFly del día: Walk In the Sun. En realidad es una canción particular de Danny Jones, el otro vocalista y guitarrista de la banda. Un tema muy emotivo, espectacular.**

**Nos leemos el jueves con el Epílogo!**

**Pekis.**


	25. Epílogo

**A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy**

**-Una Maravillosa Caricatura de Intimidad-**

**Disclaimer todos los personajes, lugares y temas relacionados a Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y Scholastic.**

* * *

**Epílogo:**

El movimiento de la bola de papel yendo hacia arriba y debajo de la cama era casi malditamente hipnotizante. Zane Malfoy miraba desde su lugar en el suelo a su mejor amigo desde la infancia, Wolfgang Lupin, arrojar y atrapar la bola de papel recostado sobre la cama de Zane.

-Estoy aburrido – dijo Wolf bostezando, mientras seguía con su juego – No pasó ni un día de graduarnos de Hogwarts y ya estoy aburriéndome hasta reventar mi maldito culo.

-Mi mamá dice que debes dejar de maldecir mientras estés por aquí. Blake está comenzando a balbucear intentos de palabras, y me dijo que si la primera palabra de ella es 'maldito', 'mierda', 'imbécil' o 'culo', va a matarte – le replicó Zane, tirando de una hilacha de su calcetín.

Wolf rió y le arrojó la bola de papel a Zane – Tía Hermione no lastimaría ni un solo cabello de mi cabeza. Me ama demasiado.

-No, colega, estoy bastante seguro que solo tolera tu presencia por mi bien – dijo Zane.

-Mentiroso.

-No estoy mintiendo – dijo Zane con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡TÍA HERMIONE! – gritó Wolf.

Escucharon los pasos de Hermione acercándose por el largo pasillo y la vieron escabullir su cabeza por la puerta - ¿Por qué están gritando?

-Dile Zane que me amas completamente y que desearías que yo fuera tu hijo en lugar de él – dijo Wolf desde la cama.

Hermione rodó los ojos – De verdad no tengo idea de cuándo madurarán ustedes dos. La cena está casi lista, por cierto. Lávense las manos, por favor, y ¿podrías asegurarte de que tus hermanos también se aseen, Zane?

Zane asintió y la miró dejar la habitación – Te dije que solo te tolera – le dijo a Wolf.

-Gilipollas – rió Wolf, arrojándole una almohada a su amigo.

-Tampoco puedes decir 'gilipollas', gilipollas – dijo Zane, recibiendo otra almohada en respuesta.

* * *

Zane llamó a la puerta de Deena y la abrió cuando ella le permitió pasar. Encontró a su hermanita de ocho años sentada en el piso con una gran cantidad de muñecas rodeándola.

-¡Hola, Zane! – dijo ella con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro – ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Zane miró a las muñecas con menos severidad que horror – Ah, no, gracias. Es casi la hora de cenar. Mamá dice que te laves las manos.

-Pero mis manos están limpias – dijo ella, haciendo que dos de sus muñecas se golpearan contra la otra – Aunque las manos de Lex están sucias. Ve a decirle a él que se las lave.

-Alguien está muy mandona hoy, ¿no? – bromeó Zane.

Deena sonrió ampliamente, mostrando los tres dientes de leche que le faltaban – Papi dice que soy perfecta.

-Seh, bueno, _papi _también te malcría hasta el punto que me da nauseas – murmuró él.

-¡Pero yo soy su pequeña Duquesa Deena! – dijo ella con orgullo, con toda la pomposidad Malfoy.

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo Zane – Ahora, ve a lavarte.

Él la miró desenredarse de la pila de muñecas y apresurarse al baño conectado a su habitación, con su cabello rubio rizado flotando detrás de ella. Se veía tan parecida a Hermione que Zane no tenía problemas para darse cuenta el motivo por el que su padre la malcriaba tanto. El color de cabello característico de los Malfoy solo hacía que Deena luciera mucho más adorable. El cuerpito blandito y los dientes faltantes, junto con los ojos marrón claro siempre hacían a cualquier hombre que se dirigía a ella un completo bobo, listo para hacer lo que ella quisiera. Tenía a todos sus familiares masculinos envueltos alrededor de su pequeño y regordete dedo.

Él dejó la habitación para ir a controlar a Lex, su hermano de doce años. Zane y Lex eran bastante unidos, a pesar de la diferencia de cinco años de edad.

La puerta del dormitorio de Lex estaba abierta y el joven niño rubio estaba sentado en su cama con sus auriculares, un obsequio de sus abuelos paternos, pegados en sus oídos mientras hojeaba una revista de pociones. Seh, en verdad existían revistas completamente dedicadas a las pociones. Lex era el cerebrito de la familia, solo superado por Hermione. Todos los niños Malfoy eran rubios, pero sus personalidades eran usualmente más parecidas a la de Hermione, algo que ella siempre amaba recordárselo a Draco, y agradecérselo a los dioses.

Zane caminó hacia la cama de su hermano y le arrancó la revista de sus manos.

-¡Hey! – dijo Lex con su voz aguda, preadolescente, y estrechando sus ojos marrón oscuros hacia su hermano mayor – Estaba leyendo eso.

-Mamá dice que te asees para la cena – dijo Zane, arrojándole la revista nuevamente.

-Mis manos están limpias – dijo Lex rodando los ojos.

-Solo hazlo – le dijo Zane, saliendo de la habitación, escuchando a su hermano refunfuñar detrás suyo.

Caminó hacia su propia habitación para encontrar a Wolf aún en la cama, solo que ahora estaba dormido. Zane sacudió la cabeza a su amigo, a quien siempre le gustaba quedarse dormido cuando estaba aburrido, en cualquier superficie plana que pudiera encontrar. Zane volvió a salir de su habitación y cerró la puerta tras suyo.

Caminó hacia la cocina donde Hermione estaba ya sentada en la mesa, tratando de que Blake comiera su papilla. Blake era el hermano más joven de Zane, de solo diez meses. Todos sabían que Draco y Hermione habían planeado dejar de tener hijos después de que naciera Deena, pero luego Blake había llegado ocho años después en una completa y total sorpresa. A Zane le gustaba llamarlo 'Blake, el bebé accidental'.

Con una pelusita de pelito rubio, Blake era un vivaracho bebé con mejillas rechonchas y brillantes ojos azules que había heredado directamente de su abuela, Narcissa. Y al no poder hablar todavía, lo hacía el hermano preferido de Zane.

-Cariño, ¿podrías pasarme ese repasador de allí? – preguntó Hermione.

Zane tomó el repasador extendido en la mesada y se sentó a la mesa junto a la silla alta de su hermanito. Blake inmediatamente se estiró para cubrir el rostro de Zane en pegajosa y olorosa papilla. _Genial._

-Oh, Blakey, no hagas un desastre – suspiró Hermione, pasándole a Zane el repasador - ¿Lex y Deena se lavaron ya?

-Seh.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Wolf? – preguntó agachándose mientras Blake movía sus pequeños puños en distintas direcciones.

-Está durmiendo – se encogió de hombros Zane.

Hermione sonrió ante eso – Tu padre está abajo, en el sótano, organizando las cajas. Lo juro, siempre que le pido que haga algo comienza a quejarse como una vieja decrépita.

-Yo _no_ me quejo como una vieja decrépita – dijo Draco desde el marco de la puerta, limpiando sus manos en sus pantalones – Si me dejaras al menos usar mi varita, no diría nada – se inclinó para frotar el cabello de Blake y besar su cabeza – Pórtate como el infierno con tu madre por mí, niño.

-De verdad, Draco, ¿qué dije sobre maldecir? – preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Infierno no es una grosería. Es un lugar en el que creen algunos muggles – discutió él, guiñando un ojo hacia Zane – Los lugares no pueden ser groserías.

Ella rodó los ojos - ¿Terminaste con el sótano?

Draco bufó – No. Hay muchas cajas. ¿Cómo demonios esperas que termine sin una varita?

-¿Podrías terminar de reclamar la varita? – espetó Hermione – En realidad no te ayudará a organizar nada. Todo lo que puede hacer es probablemente levantar las cosas pesadas. ¿Acaso estás insinuando que tus brazos son demasiado débiles como para levantar cosas?

-Cierra la boca – murmuró Draco mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y fulminaba con la mirada a su esposa a través del cristal.

Zane presionó su mano contra su boca para evitar romper a reír. Las peleas entre sus padres nunca dejaban de divertirlo. Dejó de reír cuando Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Quizás Zane puede ayudarte – dijo ella.

_¡Maldita sea!_

-¿Estás ocupado, Z? Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda – dijo Draco.

-Uh – suspiró Zane – Seh, bien, puedo ayudar. Wolf no despertará hasta en un buen rato.

-Juro que ese chico toma más siestas que Blake – dijo Hermione, haciendo una cara tonta para su bebé - ¿No es cierto eso, Blakey?

Zane y Draco hicieron una mueca. Ninguno podía tolerar el tono de voz de bebé, pero Hermione amaba tanto a sus hijos que no podía evitarlo.

* * *

Tosiendo con fuerza mientras sacudían una capa de polvo de una caja vieja, Zane quitó el polvo de su campo de visión moviendo su mano, para luego mover la caja con su pie - ¿Qué hay en esta?

Draco levantó la mirada desde su lugar en el sótano - ¿Está etiquetada?

Zane negó con la cabeza y se arrodilló para tratar de abrir la caja – No tiene nada escrito.

-Deben ser tus juguetes viejos. Tu madre dijo que si los encontramos, los llevemos arriba así se los damos a Deena y Blake.

Él abrió la caja con cuidado, tratando de no esparcir más polvo del que ya había, y metió la mano. La luz de sótano no era demasiado buena, pero aún pudo diferenciar las formas de todos sus juguetes viejos en la caja.

Levantó los dos primeros elementos encima de todos y los observó fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sus dos juguetes favoritos, las dos cosas que jamás escapaban de su mirada: Rosie y Posey los dinosaurios. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que los había visto. En su noveno cumpleaños, Draco y Hermione lo habían convencido de que los donara, y él lo había hecho sin rechistar.

Mirando al dinosaurio verde, Posey, su mente se vio invadida de repente con la razón por la que había llegado hacia él. levantó la mirada hacia su padre, quien estaba luchando contra otra caja.

-¿Papá?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué sucedió con Pansy?

Los movimientos de Draco se detuvieron y levantó la mirada para encontrar la de su hijo - ¿Pansy?

-Nunca hablan de ella, salvo por esa vez que Lex tenía seis años y dibujó un mono, y Donny dijo que se veía justo como Pansy…

-No escuché nada sobre ella, ni de ella – se encogió de hombros Draco.

-¿Aún está casada con ese tipo?

Draco se encogió de hombros de nuevo - ¿Por qué todas las preguntas?

-No lo sé, solo me da curiosidad. Es mi madre después de todo…

-Hermione es tu madre – dijo Draco severamente.

-Papá, lo sé – dijo Zane pacientemente – Pero eso no evita que me pregunte cosas. No es como si pudiera ignorar completamente quién es ella.

-No sé qué pasó con ella, Z, y en realidad no me importa.

-¿Mamá sabe algo sobre ella?

-No, y no quiero que le preguntes nada – dijo Draco.

-Bueno – dijo Zane en voz baja, volviendo a guardar los dos dinosaurios en la caja.

-Zane – suspiró Draco – No te enojes.

Zane levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa a su rostro – No estoy enojado, papá, de verdad. Solo tenía curiosidad. No es como si tuviera un hueco en mi vida en donde debió estar una madre. Lo prometo.

Draco miró a su hijo por un largo momento y sonrió suavemente – Bien, ayúdame con estas cajas y estaremos listos por hoy.

* * *

La cena transcurrió con normalidad: fuertes balbuceos viniendo de Blake, Deena tratando de evitar que Blake le arrojara comida, y Lex siendo reprendido por traer libros a la mesa. Zane miró todo esto con el corazón pesado y, después de la cena, regresó a su cuarto para encontrarse con que Wolf seguía durmiendo. Tomó su varita y la metió en su bolsillo antes de dejar la habitación.

Se detuvo en la sala donde Draco y Hermione estaban junto a Deena y Blake.

-Voy a salir por un par de horas – dijo Zane.

Draco levantó la mirada de un saltarín Blake en sus rodillas - ¿A dónde vas?

-Solo saldré – dijo Zane encogiéndose de hombros – Wolf está durmiendo, estaré de regreso antes de la medianoche.

-¿Tienes tu varita? – preguntó Hermione. Cuando Zane asintió, sonrió – Diviértete, cariño.

Zane tomó su capa, pero luego volvió a dejarla en el perchero. Hacía mucho calor como para una capa; sus jeans y camiseta serían suficiente. Mientras dejaba la casa, tomó una gran bocanada de aire salado que lo rodeaba.

Después de que Lex naciera, sus padres habían decidido que el apartamento en el que vivían era demasiado chico para criar una familia, así que habían empacado y se habían mudado a una pequeña comunidad tranquila en Portsmouth. Estaba localizada en una isla con un pequeño canal que la separaba de Inglaterra. Varios puentes conectaban la isla con el resto del país, pero el transporte nunca era un problema con la aparición y la red flú.

Zane caminó hacia el muelle y dejó que el leve viento jugara con su cabello. Hermione siempre lo presionaba para que lo cortara, pero él ni siquiera lo notaba. Se rizaba de forma molesta, siempre provocando que Draco se preguntara de dónde había sacado los rizos y ondas. A Hermione le gustaba decirle que el lechero era en realidad el padre de Zane.

Las hebras de cabello se frotaban contra el cuello de su camisa y se curvaban en sus orejas, pero usualmente lo empujaba hacia atrás con su mano. Con el paso del tiempo, el color rubio oscuro se había mezclado con sombras más claras, dejándolo al final con una desordenada mezcla de hebras oscuras y claras.

Pero en realidad, solo prefería no pensar en su cabello. Solo lo hacía estresarse.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos al finalmente alcanzar su destino, un área junto al muelle donde podría aparecerse en privado. Con toda la concentración que pudo reunir, repasó las leyes de la Aparición internacional y dejó atrás el aire húmedo de la playa.

* * *

Después de conseguir la dirección de un directorio, y de conseguir indicaciones del dueño de un café, Zane consiguió llegar al largo camino a la mansión que recordaba vagamente de su infancia.

En realidad no comprendía las razones de estar allí. Había una parte de él que realmente quería saber en qué andaba Pansy, también había una pequeña parte de él, una muy leve (y sin duda, muy Malfoy) que quería que ella se arrepintiera por no amar a su hijo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y llamó rápidamente, alejándose un paso y pasando una sola mano por su cabello. Contó hasta diez hasta que la puerta se abrió.

No se sorprendió cuando un elfo doméstico lo recibió y lo miró escéptico - ¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor?

-Sí, uh… ¿está Pansy aquí?

-¡Mi ama está en casa, sí! – chilló el elfo - ¿Quién la busca?

-Um, dígale que es Zane Malfoy – dijo con nerviosismo.

-¡Amo Zane! – volvió a gritar el elfo – Oh, ¡ha crecido tanto! ¡Recuerdo cuando era solo un bebé y luego cuando regresó con nosotros siendo un niño pequeño!

-Oh, gracias, creo – dijo él – Lo lamento, pero no recuerdo su nombre. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¡Me honra saber que quiera conocer mi nombre, señor! Soy Sicily.

-Hola, Sicily – dijo él.

-Debe entrar, señor, apresúrese – dijo ella rápidamente – ¡Sígame y lo llevaré a mi ama!

Zane atravesó la puerta y observó a la mujer morena que estaba mirando hacia otra parte, voltear la cabeza y mirarlo con sorpresa. Estaba sentada con un libro entre sus manos, disfrutando la calidez de la chimenea.

Ella permaneció con la vista fija en su hijo por mucho tiempo, mirándolo a los ojos y luego pasando la vista de arriba hacia abajo, sin creer lo que estaba frente a ella.

-Hola – dijo Zane en voz baja, desviando la mirada de su madre biológica y enfocándola a sus zapatos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó ella lentamente.

Había sido un error. No debió venir en primer lugar. Él tenía una familia perfectamente buena en casa, que lo amaba con todo su ser, y él había venido igual con ninguna otra razón más que la de satisfacer su estúpida curiosidad.

-Te ves muy parecido a tu padre – dijo ella – No puedo creer que seas tú.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella y se encogió de hombros – Solo vine para, uh, ver qué era de tu vida. Vi algo hoy que me recordó a ti.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué fue?

-Encontré ese dinosaurio que me hiciste cuando estuve aquí – explicó él, notando lo tonto que sonaba eso.

-Lo siento, no lo recuerdo – dijo ella.

Zane la miró mientras ella le gesticulaba que tomara asiento. Había envejecido; ya tenía líneas en las esquinas de sus labios y ojos. Se veía cansada.

Él tomó asiento en la silla frente a ella y tamborileó los pies con nerviosismo - ¿Cómo está tu esposo?

Pansy se envaró y luego miró a la chimenea, con los ojos convertidos en hielo – Murió dos años atrás.

-Oh, lamento escuchar eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando la chimenea - ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Está bien – respondió él.

-¿Y su esposa?

-Mamá está bien, también – dijo Zane. Notó como ella se contrajo cuando él llamó a Hermione su mamá, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa era la verdad.

-No tuve ningún hijo más después de ti, Zane – le dijo ella de repente – Ángelo no podía tener hijos. Pero yo lo amaba, y pensé que no necesitaba ningún niño en mi vida.

_Ummm, ok, esto es un tanto incómodo, Pansy…_

Ella volteó a mirarlo y sonrió levemente – Has crecido mucho. Eres básicamente un hombre. Yo solo… yo solo desearía haber cambiado un poco las cosas. Quizás no estaría tan sola estos días. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en mi vida, y sé que cometí muchos errores, pero en realidad estoy feliz de que tu padre te haya criado. Solo Dios sabe lo que habría sucedido si te hubieras quedado conmigo.

Zane permaneció en silencio y se sintió un poco incómodo al escuchar el monólogo de Pansy.

-Me alegra que hayas venido a verme, Zane – dijo ella suavemente – Eres un buen niño y fuiste criado muy bien. No merezco tu amabilidad, pero te la agradezco de igual forma.

-No hay problema – murmuró él.

-¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí? – preguntó ella.

-Uh, no en realidad. No creo que les gustara mucho saber que estoy aquí – dijo él.

-Sé lo que piensan de mí – dijo ella – Tampoco es como si ellos me gustaran mucho. Pero, tú… tú eres una persona muy buena, Zane. Quisieras… ¿podrías… contarme algo acerca de ti?

Zane parpadeó lentamente y luego aclaró su garganta, sin saber en realidad qué decir. Pansy lo instó a contarle sobre sus años en Hogwarts, sus hermanos y sus planes. Él habló bajito, mirando a sus rodillas o a la pared mientras lo hacía. Después de casi dos horas, finalmente se levantó y pasó una mano por sus rizos, un hábito nervioso del que no podía deshacerse.

-Debería marcharme ya…

-Gracias por venir, Zane – dijo formalmente mientras se levantaba junto a él – Sería… ¿sería una gran molestia para ti visitarme de nuevo? Es decir, disfruté tu compañía y yo… bueno, no recibo muchas visitas.

-Seh, podría pasarme de nuevo – Zane se encogió de hombros. Se detuvo por un momento y la miró. Habló antes de que su mente tuviera la oportunidad de detenerlo - ¿Por qué no me amaste cuando era más joven?

La mandíbula de Pansy tembló ligeramente.

-No era un niño malo – continuó él, mirando a sus zapatos – Siempre sentí como si hubiera hecho algo malo, algo para lograr que la mujer que supuestamente tendría que ser mi madre me odiara. Traté de ser bueno, de verdad lo hice. Tenía un padre que me amaba incondicionalmente, abuelos que me malcriaban a mares y una madre que me amaba con fiereza, nunca permitiéndome recordar que mi madre biológica no me quería. Pero nunca lo olvidé. Estuvo siempre en el fondo de mi mente. Amo a mi familia, y tengo el privilegio de que ellos me amen también.

Su respiración era jadeante ahora, mientras volvía a pasar una mano por su cabello. Jamás había expresado esas cosas en voz alta. Jamás había pensado en ellas realmente.

-Pero, me molestaba que no te gustara. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me importaba! Me molestaba incluso más de lo que me importaba. Quizás soy egoísta y tengo esta necesidad inconsciente de agradarle a todo el mundo, o quizás soy terco como todo el resto de mi familia y no puedo dejar pasar las cosas… no lo sé. Yo… yo solo…ugh, olvídalo. Lo siento. Me voy.

Él volteó para alejarse, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-No puedo cambiar el pasado, Zane – dijo Pansy en un susurro – Probablemente no pueda mejorar las cosas entre nosotros, y en realidad ni siquiera sé cómo intentarlo. Pero, puedo disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior. Puedo comenzar una relación diferente contigo ahora. No puedo ser una madre para ti, dado que ya tienes una que hace un trabajo increíble, con todo el odio que me causa admitirlo. Eres todo lo que me queda, Zane. No tengo problemas con usar la culpa como motivación; es lo que me hizo una Slytherin… no sé si es tiempo de que me perdones, pero espero que al menos puedas darme una oportunidad.

Zane asintió envarado y luego salió de la sala.

Mientras alcanzaba la puerta principal en el vestíbulo, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura que lo apretaron firmemente antes de dejarlo ir con rapidez. Volteó, sorprendido cuando vio a Pansy limpiar las esquinas de sus ojos – Ve a casa, Zane. Espero que regreses. Aún tienes que ponerme al día con un montón de cosas.

Él asintió de nuevo y dejó la casa, con su cabeza nadando entre confusión y un poco de euforia. No sabía que esperar cuando se apareció en Francia, pero estaba contento de haberlo hecho. La relación con su madre biológica no estaba ni cerca de ser normal, pero con el tiempo quizás podría llegar a entender los motivos que él tenía para volver a buscarla.

Por ahora, tenía una familia que ansiaba su regreso a casa y que lo amaba más de lo que cualquiera amaría a otro ser humano. Por ahora, eso era suficiente.

Con una sonrisa, se apareció de nuevo a casa en Portsmouth.

-Fin-

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Gracias, a todos, por el apoyo que recibió la historia. Disfruté escribirla muchísimo, y solo me queda agradecérselo a ustedes. Me pone triste saber que la historia llegó a su fin… otra cosa, Portsmouth está localizado en la Isla Portsea. Portsmouth no es la isla en realidad.**

**Nota de la Traductora: Bueno, este es el final. Realmente no tengo palabras para agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un comentario a lo largo de toda la traducción, de verdad, Gracias por el apoyo! **

Elegv: nena! primero que nada, gracias por comentar, y por pasarte por mi otro fic! me encantaría que me dejes de alguna forma tu correo o facebook o algo para así poder responderte como se debe, podrías agregarme vos a Face, más abajo dejaré mi perfil. Bueno, con respecto al capítulo, al fin rhonda se animó a enfrentar su verguenza e invitar a salir a zabini... son muy lindos juntos! Lucius y los gemelos, como siempre, nos hacen pasarla bien, pero esta vez a Zane le tocó ser el maduro y pagar por sus bromas, lo que casi hizo a los gemelos sentir remordimiento :P aqui supimos tambien en quien se convirtió el bebé que hermione esperaba, y los otros hermanitos de Zane.. Nena, gracias por comentar y por leer, por dedicarle unos minutos de tu tiempo a esta traducción y por siempre dejarme palabritas de aliento! no te olvides de pasarme algún medio para comunicarme contigo, por favor! un beso enorme!

SALESIA:Definitivamente, Zane nos conmovio muchisimo al comprarle los remedios a pansy. y en este capi vemos también que la buscó para aclarar muchas dudas... Hermione ya quedó embarazada, y no pararon hasta que el pequeñito Blake llegó a la familia, aunque sea inesperadamente! :P Lucius es un personaje increible, entre las cremas y las donaciones anonimas, juro que se ganó mis aplausos! Ronna y blaise tienen un buen futuro, son muy lindos juntos, Y hermione, a pesar de que nunca fue fanatica de la adivinacion, con la intuicion le bastó para predecir esa union! :P Salesia, muchas gracias por tu continuo apoyo y palabras lindas en cada comentario. Me alegra saber que también te veré en próximas traducciones, pero tambien me gustaría que me agregaras a facebook o me mandaras tu correo! un beso enorme!

kyanemili: Hola! Gracias por animarte a dejar un comentario, y me super alegro qe disfrutaras la traduccion! Gracias tambien por tu apoyo, y espero verte también disfrutando de la próxima! un beso enorme!

Bliu Liz: nena tu review me llegó justo a tiempo para poder incluir la respuesta en este chapter jajajajaa Gracias por pasarte por aquí a leer el capi, te mando un beso enorme, y espero que hayas disfrutado la historia!

**Bueno, si se me olvidó alguien para agradecer, me avisan! A los Guest que dejen RR en este capítulo no tendré cómo agradecerles, pero seguro lo leeré. Si alguno quiere, me agrega a Facebook, (me avisan quien son jaja) y charlamos por ahí. Yo encantadísima :) Gracias de antemano.**

** Summer of the Dragon , (el verano del dragón) verá la luz en unos minutos. Quienes estén interesados en leerla, ya saben, busquen mi perfil y allí la encontrarán :)**

**Mi Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF)**

**No me queda más que decirles a todos GRACIAS! Mi primera historia como traductora terminó, y estoy muy satisfecha con la respuesta generada. Espero verlos proximamente!**

**Un beso enorme, de una eternamente agradecida,**

**Pekis :)**


End file.
